As the Season Fall
by Shitza
Summary: Finished! Sasuke returns, Orochimaru dies, everything is perfect, no? No, it only bring greater problems for our heroes. Time is against them, the clues are few, but can they stop the goals of Akatsuki? Or is it already too late? SasuNaru
1. Prologue

_Hi, you people, most of you don't know me so how abouyt a very short introduction?_

_I'm Shitza, 18 years and a crazy girl and animé fan. Sadly I live in a country that cares more for cartoon then Japanese animé, where Manga started to sell in the book stores only ¾ of a year ago. _

_I've watched most of the Naruto series of the animé, except for what is about to come. Since I have a feeling not all have been shown, this fic contains spoilers of the future. And I am not following the manga, I'm almost broke from having bought Inuyasha, Sakura Taisen, Beyblade, Mermaid Saga and Ranma in manga form. Can hardly afford much more._

_Anyway, before you start reading I should put up the usual (always required) stuff that could get me into trouble if I would not use it. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: This story holds fanfiction's currently longest sasunaru entrance ever. But then again, it just builds up the tension. I hope you enjoy reading the story, sadly the prologue could have been a little better. I will fix that, hopefully once this is completed. _

**Disclaimer which approves for the whole fiction**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS, STORY OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT._

_**Copyright:**_

_Even though I know this is a fanfiction I can assure you this. Whomever I find copying, using or producing my fic will HEAR a lot from my opinion. Which means, if you copy you will regret it! This fic (obs: not Naruto) is my work and whoever tries to earn money from it will HEAR from me. If there are translators out there, talk with me before translating. This fic is FREE reading, as long as allows it. _

**As the Season Fall**

_**-The Tale of the Nine Tailed Fox's Container, his Story and his Destiny-**_

_Four years have passed since Naruto first wore the Konoha leaf on his forehead. Almost three years have passed since Sasuke left the Leaf, to search for more powers. One years has passed since the Terrible news about the Kitsune and the Yondaime's seal was breaking. _

**Prologue**

Days were dark in the Hidden Village of Leaf, home of many ninjas. Anxiety arose like a poisonous fume towards the heaven. A blond teenager at the age of 16 sat on the balcony to his apartment. Another day had passed, another day of waiting. Another day of grief and pain. Another day of broken hearts, of sadness and loneliness. The smile that normally had painted his face with bright colours had since a year died. When people turned their backs to him, again. Like when he was so young, and no one talked with him. The only difference was, he knew now. He knew why they avoided him.

He was the boy, the Saviour of their village that stored an Evil Demon within him. His birth had given them all safety. But not all could see him like that, most saw him as the demon. But as years passed, he had proven himself to be able to control this demonic powers and the influence of the demon never affected him. Sure enough he borrowed his power, the so called chakra from it.

If only things had been like that, things would be fine. But so it did not. Only a year ago during a mission he had suddenly blackened out due to an immense pain coming from his stomach. The twirl mark, the seal of the Kyuubi (Fox Demon) was glowing dangerously red. At the hospital, under the care of their Hokage (the strongest in the village) Tsunade-sama the news soon spread. The seal was breaking, thus the demon could any day be released.

And after that the changes went back to what it once had been. First thing he noticed was the elder villagers stopped talking to him, except for Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei who helped him to find a way to lock the demon back, which proved harder as he was not a new born, which was required for the old seal.

Next came his friends, all though most of them didn't avoid him like their parents did. Indeed even though they feared him they supported him. Some of his closest friends in this was Sakura (his ex-team-mate and ex-crush), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and for some odd reason, Neji, who wasn't that close to him, but he appreciated it anyway.

Not that the others, Ino, Shino, Tenten and many others didn't care, but they had other problems at the moment to worry about. Ino's father Inoichi had died on one of his missions, and it left her and her mother constantly working to take care of the old family flower shop.

Shino and his clan were at war with another bug-clan which left him to help his father and mother to win.

And Tenten, who knew really. Few saw her these days since she seemed to constantly be on mission. Perhaps since her last boyfriend, Daichi, had been killed on his mission leaving her devastated.

Indeed life as a shinobi, a ninja, was a roller-coaster. And he felt like he was in the middle of one...

Once again the pain came through him, ripping like a knife. He grunted, the pain came more and more often indicating it was soon time.

He dreaded this, and yet he didn't want this to happen in the village. But, it wasn't like there would be anywhere to go... everywhere people would get hurt and the fox would definitely return to the Leaf, to kill them all and take his revenge. He knew, deep inside that one day this '_thing_' would escape and then with his luck, he would be destined to face it... man versus fox.

Sometimes he wished that he didn't have to rely on the fox's chakra as much as he did, even though it had saved him on various accounts. Right now however, he didn't want to think about it... damn fox had given him more problems then anyone else he knew of... well, except for Gaara perhaps.

Once more the pain seared through him, like a knife. He took a deep breath and then hurried to get outside. He knew he would have to see Tsunade-sama right at this moment. He would never be able to get any sleep tonight.

Unknown to him the winds were changing course. Not too far from him, something was about to happen, something really good... Something he actually had been waiting for.

Tsunade, the Godaime (Fifth) Hokage sat in her office staring at a report that had arrived this very same morning. Her hands shook as she read the few words that were written upon it.

"Shizune!" she said... "Call upon every free Chuunin and Jounin we have in the village right now." she said...

Shizune, her right hand and best friend stared at her bewildered. Tsunade smiled, a truly happy smile.

"Tsunade-sama, what has happened?" the other medic-nin asked out of curiosity.

Tsunade put down the report she had been holding and folded her hands under her head, her elbows on the desk.

"A certain someone has decided to turn back... and I have a feeling this village will have to settle things up with him."

"Who?"

Tsunade sighed. "Uchiha, Shizune. Uchiha Sasuke has come home."

_TBC_

_Don't get me wrong... he will not exactly receive a warm welcome if you wonder. After all, being absent for almost 3 years, working with Orochimaru... I think you know what this means._

_And why... well... give me a few days and the next chapter will be up... Guys, I just dropped another LONG fic to be able to write this, so please write considerate flames if you have to. I've received bad flames before, and you are most welcome to write them if you insist (even though they make you feel like crap and turn away from the computer for 1 week, more or less). _

_Thanks for reading, there is a lot more to this story then what your eyes have read so far... (laughs) this is just the beginning you know. _

_Shitza_


	2. Why is Fate so Cruel

_Woah, I am in shock... 10 reviews, it is almost frightening. My biggest blow on one chapter came from my old Harry Potter story, where one chapter has managed 17, but that has taken well... ages to get. Oh well, I hope I will live up to your expectations guys, I hardly know what i got myself into, but oh well... it's good to get some challenges once in a while, and to make a really good story... I feel like I am through with the dreamy-weavy fictions that sounds like a fairytale, hence my earlier jobs. For once I am doing loads of research, loads of thinking and loads of digging into my own experiences._

_Speaking of which I should apologise for the VERY short and very quickly-made prologue to this story... but the first part was written before i knew where I wanted this story to end. Thanks to wikipedia I have come up with my own ideas, and I am not copying others (if not unintentionally). _

_Shitza_

**Chapter 1**

**Why is Fate so Cruel**

Uchiha Sasuke groaned. He had forgotten this, he had forgotten this pain of being home. He had forgotten the pain of having so many talking around him. He had forgotten the pain of people talking about him. It had been almost 3 years since he had left this place, but for what reason?

'_He said he would give me powers'_ he thought as someone tugged upon the rope tied around his hands. In front of him Konohamaru grinned claiming he had captured the escaped Uchiha. Sure, like this shrimp could capture him if he had really wanted to. If Sasuke would have wanted, he would be out from these ropes by one second. No, Konohamaru had had the fortune of running into him as he sat by a clearing, philosophising about life.

Around him a mass of people walked, to make sure he wouldn't escape. He recognised some of them, he could feel their eyes watching him. Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba, all three walked close to him, keeping an suspecting eye upon him. Treating him like a criminal, a stranger and yet recognising him. They probably wondered what he was doing there, the traitor as he was?

He was surprised that Naruto hadn't arrived yet. The nosy, loud-mouthed dobe was missing. Of all people, considering to how much the blond boy had struggled to get him back, he thought he would be there to meet him. As well as the girl... what was her name... oh yes, Sakura. Where was she, not swooning over him, it was... strange.

"We will take you up to the Hokage, she personally wanted to have a few words with you." Neji said not looking at him, well normally... Someone tugged again on the ropes, leading him back through memory lane. Up the stairs to the Hokage's office, where Tsunade, the legendary Sucker waited with her arms crossed. Shizune stood beside her, with the little pig Ton Ton in her arms.

He was showed down into a chair, looking right up at her hovering above.

"Well... well... what do we have here!" she said smiling. "After all these years, Uchiha, what made you come back now?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Of all questions, she was asking this? Why not, why are you here, traitor? Or, where is Orochimaru... they seemed to be so involved in such things just some hours ago.

He cleared his throat... even though it was a pain just to answer, he knew he would be death-sentenced by not doing so, and Itachi was still alive...

"There is nothing that Orochimaru could offer me, to keep me there. He wanted my body, but his eyes for killing only rested upon Kuro. I realised this, about a year ago and it made me rethink about my situation... After all, I have a goal in my life to kill a certain man, and he's not Kuro... As soon as I was sure that Orochimaru simply trained me for his own strength, I decided it was about to leave."

"How did you escape?" Tsunade asked calmly.

Sasuke laughed. "Perhaps Orochimaru isn't stupid, but he is not the very cleverest of all. It's not like he was the strongest you have ever seen, besides he is a rat that hides in a shadow letting his puppets take care of the job until it is time for him to strike, to claim the victory by himself. The fools that followed him earlier did so because they fully believed in what he told them. It is not like he kept the closest watch over me, even though many of his men kept an eye on me. So, only a few days ago I got so sick of being his puppy, I killed his men and fled. Of course he has been trying to find me, but it's not like you can capture an Uchiha easily."

Tsunade nodded. Even though she could hardly understand how it had been possible to flee from him. But she guessed that Sasuke had become more powerful then when he was younger, more determined to finally kill his brother and that these instincts had driven him to finally clashed into something that ended up with a conclusion to find his own path, away from people who would decide his life. A wise, and stupid decision.

"Sasuke, this is perhaps the most important question I will ask of you today. Why did you return to Konoha?"

He snorted. "I hardly know that myself. I was just running, not caring where my feet brought me, and I ended up here. It's not like I noticed where I was going... or where I ended up going until that squirt caught me with a rope. When he brought me here I noticed how much running away can wear you out."

Behind her Tsunade could hear a laughter. Not from Shizune, whose eyes had turned into platters, but from Ton Ton. She could no less agree... it was quite funny.

So, grandma... aren't you and the others going to punish me for running away and then coming back like this? Will you throw me with the other prisoners, or will you kill me at once!" he asked sounding bored. This whole conversation was more then he could understand.

Tsunade shook her head. "You will receive some watch guards, and don't you kill them for doing there job, it's not like the village itself will trust you after all of this. Also, I will have to put a securing seal that will be able to report to me about your actions. You will not be allowed to take missions outside the village unless escorted by Chuunin or higher levels, nor will you be allowed to take the Chuunin exam. This, will probably continue for some time until me and others can report you as safe, I will not set any time since time can be underestimated."

Sasuke blinked. Was that really all there was...

"But I suppose this won't be the worst of it. Sasuke, I know you wonder why your punishment didn't end up like more, but I'll tell you why... I've been a teenager myself and I've done foolish mistakes. Sometimes I think being twelve isn't the ideal age for letting a child wander out in the world, but I've been proven wrong. However, it is not my punishment that will prove you hard, it will be the social punishment. Since you left, many things have changed and opinions have changed. Now problems have arrived for us, and your arrival will not make things better. First of all, all of your old friends and rivals are now Chuunin even Jounin level, yes, even Naruto managed to become a Chuunin a year and a half ago. If I am not mistaken he will try to take the Jounin exam this year. And Sakura is a Chuunin and medic nin, pretty skilled if I do say so myself. Most of your friends will see you as a traitor and I know you don't think you will care, but I am telling you a human heart seeks for people to care about and so will yours. My advice would be to try and regain their trust... Your friends' trust, your rivals' trust and the village's trust."

Sasuke stared at her. One word came from his lips... _"trust"_

Tsunade smiled. As the Uchiha sat deep in thought the Godaime made several complicated hand seals and planted a cross-shaped seal upon his shoulder, next to the seal that Orochimaru had given to him.

"You can go now, you are dismissed." she said returning to her desk and the pile of reports that had arrived for her.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just rose and walked out. Shizune stared at her old friend, wondering what in the world she was thinking? As Sasuke closed the door he was met by blond hair and bright blue eyes. The two of them stared at each other, blinked and then the Uchiha hurried away. Naruto made a hint to go after him, but Tsunade stopped him with some well chosen words.

"Naruto, just the person I needed to talk with..."

It wasn't just like she had never said those words before, but instead of hurrying after his so called "lost friend and rival" Naruto stumbled and fell back into the Hokage's office. It was a lucky thing he didn't hurry after Sasuke because right then the pain reappeared again, stronger this time. Shizune hurried to his side, helping him to stand.

"T-Tsunade-baachan... t-t-the seal..." he managed to say through gritted teeth in pain. Shizune carefully placed him on the same chair Sasuke had been seated on earlier as the Legendary healer went after a certain scroll she had been using for these occasions. "Fuukutsuu no kyuubi" the pain-seal of the nine tailed fox. (A/N: Since I am not reading Japanese, correct me if I am wrong).

Finally Naruto was allowed to take a deep breath and relax. Not that the blond boy knew the word relax. His mouth opened just to spill out all kinds of questions. Since Tsunade didn't seem to have any plans on letting him go and see his since long vanished friend, many questions popped up. For him, the newly updated of the more grown-up, not-kid-anymore Sasuke swirled around. He really didn't know what to feel... relieved, happy or angry, it was too much for him...

Tsunade didn't listen to half of his questions, just simply stated that one day Sasuke would have to answer that for himself. However she stated several things firmly, and if Naruto would break these points he would have to spend the rest of the year washing the four Hokage Heads with a toothbrush. And it was only April so far.

Firstly, Naruto was forbidden to go around asking Sasuke all these questions in his head, if Sasuke didn't feel like telling then Naruto would shut up!

Secondly, he was forbidden to spread around rumours, or give out the things Sasuke would eventually say. Last thing he needed was rumours. She deeply reminded him of his own childhood as he could remember the villagers spreading false rumours around him.

Thirdly, he was not allowed to look down upon the Uchiha, who clearly from now on would already receive some harsh months ahead. This also meant that even though their regular fights would not be unavoidable (even she knew that) Naruto would have to bite his tongue instead of calling Sasuke names and such. This would prove to be harder then the previous two...

For Naruto this meant trouble, as he already knew he had problems shutting up in anything, hence his earlier missions.

After saying this, she shooed him out. As Hokage she had lots more to do, and having Naruto complaining about things wasn't worth her very valuable time at the moment, even though she still hadn't changed her ideas of seeing him as a future Hokage. No, instead she had secretly made certain preparations for the day she knew he would be mature enough to carry that role. But even though he was 16 and not 12 anymore, old habits rarely disappeared.

Seeing the blond boy she let out a deep sigh, continuing to the mass of reports. Shizune and she sat late till night with a various amount of reports. As well, after having dismissed of the fox-container she had to raise the defence of the village and keep alert. She knew Sasuke said that he had killed men of Orochimaru's and knowing the Uchiha was his superior target it was better to be prepared than bewilderingly ambushed. Speaking of Uchiha she thought rising her head in the middle of a report coming from none other then Sasuke's old teacher Kakashi, she smiled thinking about the years that had been. She knew this could happen, young children always made the wrong decisions and somehow everything would turn out all right. She liked to gamble and it was gambling that lead to her decisions many times. Smiling she walked up to the window, gazing down at the village. It was getting late, and everyone except for the Jounin and Chuunin with guard duties seemed to return home. Yawning she too realised she could deserve a break and wondered if she would be able to perhaps trick Shizune to go down for dinner. Her nosy friend when it came to her duties rarely agreed to anything until all the work was done.

Down below her window Naruto walked home, feeling as glum as ever. However, a small smile couldn't leave his lips thinking that he finally had Sasuke home with them. Not thinking really where he went he ended up outside the Uchiha Mansions. In one of the houses he could see his old friends silhouette in a candlelight. Somehow this made him feel warm inside to know that even though loads of things happened now, some things didn't have to be bad. Sighing, giving his friend one last smile he walked home again.

* * *

Slowly the sun rose over Konoha and everyone who lived there in its harmony. People woke up, opened their stores and hurried to their jobs or in the shinobis case, missions. Sakura wasn't an exception as she ran through the streets to hurry to her next lesson with the Hokage. Truly, her skills as a medic-nin were steadily improving and it was great. During her missions she no longer felt like the one who looked at other peoples' backs, no she was walking beside them, yet another path. During the years that had passed since she started curing instead of killing, she had been teamed up with almost all the shinobis at her age, proving many times to be the aid she always wanted to be.

As she was running she couldn't miss overhearing the daily conversations, or snippets from them. And today she almost stumbled. One name echoed wherever she came: Sasuke... But this couldn't be true, could it? Sasuke was with that slimy-bastard Orochimaru. Only in her dreams that he would be back and...

Without looking carefully she suddenly felt herself bump into someone. Ino would definitely have called her a klutz if she saw this, but Ino wasn't here to comment. She looked up to meet blue eyes. Naruto was scratching his head.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" he said. "I didn't mean to run into you, but to be honest I've been looking for you since you parents told me about five minutes ago that you were out."

Sakura blinked. "Really, what for?" she asked. _'I sure hope he is not going to ask me out again, it would be the 572nd try if he did. Besides, shouldn't he be with the Hokage and Iruka trying to figure out his own problems?'_

"Tsunade-baachan told me a few minutes ago to meet up with Kakashi, he has returned from his mission. Also, we are about to meet up with him as well, reunion you know."

Sakura looked puzzled. Even though she liked doing quizzes this was too much of a quiz for her to solve. "Whom?" she asked.

Naruto stumbled. "Sakura, hasn't anyone told you yet, it's been the News all over Konoha ever since last night! Have you been locked up in your closet or something?" Naruto said, almost like a blame.

Sakura clenched her fist. "Get to the point, Naruto-baka!" she said through clenched teeth. It wasn't as if she could take more insults now.

"Sasuke.. Sakura, Sasuke came home only yesterday night..."

_TBC_

_All right, i know i said to some this chapter was going to be finished this weekend, eh... some changes, I got such an rush to continue this it is finished well, very much earlier. Oh well, i hope no one blames you for that..._

_Until next time, sorry for another cliffie... I should have warned you for this. I love cliffhangers and so live with it._

_GTG, getting late and I have school tomorrow._

_Shitza_


	3. In Reflection

_Hi!_

_Someone, not mentioning names, said i should have mentioned more thoughts and feelings in the last chapter. Well, I will tell you this, all of you... when you are in situations where truly unexpected things happen, like a dead person suddenly coming back or a close friend or family receiving a decease that you have heard a hundred of times can kill him/her, you don't think clearly... perhaps, can't think further than you nose reaches._

_I said earlier some parts may be created out of experience... if you have read my fic Trapped in Time, you may already know what I am talking about._

_I am not angry, no reason to be, just thought I would inform you a little. As well that I am putting the feelings and reflections here. Why? For me at least, it took a while to understand what fully happened._

_And if you want to know what happened, I can say this. A year ago, someone really close to me got cancer. It wasn't severe in any way and things are perfectly fine now since it disappeared, but still... You don't like when it happens, do you?_

_Shitza_

_Ps: You don't have to feel pity for this though, I tried to escape that because in my family, we have worse problem then that... so, like mum says, we are pretty prepared mentally for those things._

_PPs: Anyway, going back to the chapter... parts of it may seem very speeded, very fast... consider them like scene changes... I always mark those things, but still... you may wonder what is going on, so I though I'd better warn you..._

**Chapter 2**

**In Reflection, **

**Reunion of old Days**

NARUTO'S REFLECTION

_It wasn't as if he wasn't happy to see Sasuke, yet he didn't know what to think about him, yet... The years he had been gone, he had learnt to take things slower, not to judge at the first sight (at least not seriously) and that life was truly hell... perhaps it was the Kyuubi's sudden actions to escape that caused him to change so quickly, not outside but parts inside... but he wasn't sure. _

_His mind had been so bewildered when Sasuke turned up, from inside Tsunade's office. And his first thought had been, to follow him. However, Tsunade's voice had brought him back to her office and she was right. He knew Sasuke wouldn't want to talk to him, even if the Uchiha wasn't in death-craving thoughts anymore. But it isn't easy to go back to a normal life, when so much has happened. _

_Inside he truly hoped that things would return to the old days, even though that would be impossible. Neji had told him, on the way back home, that Sasuke would receive high security standards on him and being watched for quite a while. Naruto had passed his house, and smiled seeing an old scene from his life. It had been, somehow relaxing to get the problem out of the way, and his worries were slowly subsiding as well. Sasuke was home, from his own will... even though he didn't return for his sake, not by any chance would that be possible, it was calming to see him there. _

_Memories of old days passed through his mind. The day when they became Team 7, the days at the Water Country, The Chuunin exam and the day Sasuke tried to kill him. The last memory still hung like a big millstone around his neck. It was the reason his instincts told him to be careful, yet his heart wanted him to once more trust his once best friend. _

_And so it was today, after a well... tense night of sleep, that he and Sakura walked down the road to the bridge, to wait for their sensei and their Old Friend..._

* * *

Naruto had just met up with her, and Sakura's head was spinning. In her head fierce battle took place, torn feelings and long discarded memories... her inner self almost tried to split her head in two.

Naruto smiled, one of those goofy smiles he always put on his face whenever there was something. She tried to calm down, yet before she knew it tears trickled down from her eyes.

"Don't joke with me, Naruto! Sasuke's gone, we both know that..." she said between sobs.

Naruto's smile changed to a worried expression. "I am not joking." he said trying to hug her, to calm her, but she simply broke away.

Sakura looked up, into his eyes. Blue orbs looked into her green, both radiating from sincerity. Sakura sniffed, thinking how stupid she was. After all, Naruto had no reasons to lie about such a thing. He too had been devastated the day Sasuke left them.

"Let's go!" he said grabbing her hand, hurrying down the street.

She smiled, hurrying as well. She couldn't wait to see Sasuke again, and cure her broken heart...

* * *

(In another part of Konoha)

Kakashi would never forget his old friend Uchiha Obito. Even though so many years have passed since his friend had sacrificed his life to save both him and a fellow teammate, memories never could be crushed. Obito's left eye, his Sharingan, had saved his life more times then he could count, and it had been his will to let Kakashi live.

Yet, as years passed Kakashi remembered. And he never left that memory to rest. This is also why he was constantly late, because every time before he had a mission of any kind, A, B, C, D or S... he would faithfully visit the memorial stone and remember that day, when someone taught him his greatest lesson, about life.

Kakashi sighed, perhaps this was why he cared so much for his new little team. After all, thinking about it Naruto could be a reborn Obito and Sasuke had been so alike him. Sakura could be seen as the third of his old team, that girl back then had been like the fan-girl that constantly followed him.

And now this... the news had shocked him deeply. Sasuke return had been like a thug to his heart, a stab of confusion. This came like a surprise, yet he couldn't judge so far if it should be a happy one or if it was a sad one. After all, the people closest to Sasuke was Naruto and Sakura, which meant that it was up to them to judge.

For his own part he decided to wait before he concluded things.

After all, in his life so many people had died of betrayal he no longer trusted before the evidence was clear...

* * *

(Later, the Bridge)

Below crystal clear water sparkled to a faint sunlight. Above clouds seemed to grow thicker, darkening yet the wind seemed warmer.

Sasuke sighed, waiting. Why were everyone late? Knowing both Naruto and Sakura, both would...

He never got to finish his thoughts before he saw a blur of orange followed by something red and pink.

"Naruto, baka... get back here so I can finish you of myself!" Sakura said angrily, her fists in tight knuckles and her eyes sparkling with hate.

"Sakura-chan! That wasn't in intention, I promise!" Naruto said as he hurried for what his life was worth.

Sasuke sighed. Well, these things explained a lot. Konoha hadn't changed a bit. Naruto was still an idiot, and Sakura as short-tempered as always.

The whole incident had started with the two of them holding hands, (remember, Naruto took her hand after she cried), and as they had hurried to the meeting place, Naruto had tripped, bringing Sakura along. Now, things would have been fine if it had been just fine. But unfortunately for him Sakura landed dace-down upon a pile of dog...

To summon things up, Naruto was in deep trouble once Sakura would catch up to him.

Sasuke watched as the two shinobis continues the chase, wondering how long it would take for them to come back. Not that he cared, but after all, the longer it took the more possibilities it would take Sakura to hit Naruto. Now that was a thought.

Yet just when Sakura was about to give the final blow, a blow that could only be copied by Rock Lee, Kakshi turned up and stopped the fight. When the two shinobis came to the bridge, accompanied by their teacher, Sasuke thought it was a pity...

"Yo, sorry for the wait guys. A dog did some nasty stuff on the same path I was about to take, so I had to take a long way around."

Hearing this Sakura glared at Naruto. "Probably the same dog and the same path Naruto dragged me through." she said taking out a handkerchief from her pocket, drying her face. Then she finally noticed Sasuke and squealed. After all, she still had the stank on her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said in disbelief. She frantically searched her pockets to find something to clean her face with. Kakashi saw her panic and friendly gave her a wet towel. Where he had gotten it from, who knew?

"See, I told you!" Naruto said with a grin. Sakura turned away from him, and Naruto's smile faltered.

"Naruto, I still haven't forgiven you for the fall, so stop sounding so blown-up unless you want another beating." This surely made him shut his mouth.

Sasuke smiled. "Looks like nothing has changed while I was gone. Good to see you guys too."

Three pairs of eyes stared in disbelief. Had they heard right or had they heard wrong? After all, the day Sasuke left, Sakura had heard that she was annoying, and later on Naruto had almost been killed by the very man before him.

"Are you sure Orochimaru hasn't brainwashed you? Is this the Sasuke we know? What did they do to you, Uchiha?" Naruto asked looking confused.

Sasuke gave him a glare that could easily have killed him, if Naruto hadn't been used to these in the past. "None of your damn business... dobe!" he said with a murderous intent behind. Naruto gulped. Tsunade's rules echoed in his head, and now he understood why she had given him them to follow. Not to protect Sasuke, the Sharingan freak would probably ignore answering anyway. No, but to protect him from this time stepping a toe to his death.

The day floated on briefly and the four of them went to the old training grounds for a little test. As the day passed by, Kakashi could conclude to his relief that the three of them got together pretty fine. Of course some things were yet very stiff, their relationships would have to be rebuilt from the beginning. But they talked with each other, and that was a good start. Of course Sakura and Naruto had grown closer still living in the same village, and of course Sasuke hadn't experienced the same as them. As they arrived by the training grounds, Naruto was bragging about all the missions he had been able to do, whom many also turned out to be failed ones.

However, Kakashi knew there was one big difference between them, from Sasuke's perspective. 1, He was guarded from every kind of direction. Kakashi had noticed around thirty ANBU members, five which he knew well. 2, Two years ago Naruto managed to pass the Chuunin exam, and the year after Sakura did as well. The reason none of them wore regular Chuunin clothes today was because Tsunade had called it a few days of from their last mission, to guard the Kazekage, in other words Gaara, as he had come to sign the newly updated alliance document. It hadn't been one of Naruto's favourite missions since he had ended up being stuck to sleep in the same tent as Kankurou, whom to his dislike snored rather loudly.

Indeed things had changed for these years. The Rookie Nine and Gai's group had all become Chuunin, a few Shino, Neji and Ino had also cleared the Jounin exam. Kiba and Chouji had failed their first try, and would try this next time as well. Probably joined by Tenten, Lee and of course Naruto who once more was bragging about his newest technique.

The three youngsters stood face to face with the older Jounin, who once again held two bells in his hand. Naruto grinned knowing that this time, he would kick Kakashi's butt. Sakura smiled as well and Sasuke simply nodded. However, instead of using an alarm clock this time, Kakashi timed it until sundown, and as time had already soared out the window, it was at the most two hours left.

Yet they had it after one. The first bell caught by Sasuke, the second by Naruto. Sakura was physically weaker and her skills lay in medical jutsus, so it became natural to fail. In this, she would easily beat the guys in other areas.

As they all walked back home, once the sun had set, Kakashi watched them leave with a smile behind his dark mask. After all, the reunion had been successful. The three of them got together quite well, how he had no idea but as he knew life always stored mysteries.

The Jounin looked up into the night sky. Stars appeared behind thick clouds. Tomorrow, he believed, it would probably be raining. But did rain matter, compared to the relief he felt. Ironically, he thought, Naruto and Sasuke had been given the chance ha and Obito had never been given.

A chance to live in the future...

_TBC_

_Woah, I am tired. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep the promise of updating before Wednesday as i received an immense headache. Thankfully it disappeared, but now... yawn..._

_Only two days left of school, and I am celebrating. _

_Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry there was very little action, but patience is a virtue. Things will happen either in the next, or the chapter after that. After all, Orochimaru is yet on the move. And Konoha will experience worse nightmares._

:P

_Shitza_


	4. Nightmares

_My, my... seems I have received writer's block on my other fic... sigh, how troublesome!_

_Oh, HI! Sorry, today I am just a bit of character myself. Something I hope the character's in this fic are. My brother changed apartment, and guess who had to join him to pack and unpack? Well, no big deal apart from that it has been a LONG weekend. Luckily, it's summer and my vacation is running neatly._

_However, summer, autumn, winter or spring, my writing goes on. I hope my words didn't scare you all of last time. My life may sound like hell saying we have worse problems in the family, may I put it this way. We've lived with this for most parts of our lives, so really we don't think about it in that way. Like I say, "Live for the day, you may die tomorrow."_

_Well, it is true, you cannot predict the future you know. However, i really hope to finish writing this before that happens._

_Oh well, enough with the sniffy teary drama. Let's get this show on the run!_

_Better warn you before the start though. There is a time jump, but that's because this story fixes more around the characters then the missions. Sorry about that, but I have marked it for you so you know what will happen. And I am not responsible if you are half asleep when you start reading this you know._

_Shitza_

_Ps: Today's chapter is a mix between reality and dreams. And about the dreams, thank God for dream-guides. They sure help out creating a dream._

_PPs: This just hit me. How come Sasuke and Naruto graduated the same year when Naruto have failed three times and Sasuke is technically a year older? Doesn't make sense to me..._

**Chapter 3**

**Nightmares,**

**Orochimaru Makes His Move**

_It was raining, heavy droplets of rain poured down upon them. It dripped down from the dark fringe that framed his face. One drop, two drops, three drops... a hundred drops fell down all the way to the ground._

"_Sasuke..."_

_His face could only be at the most ten centimetres from his. Those blue orbs, half opened and his mouth waiting with a plea whispering his name. Like he could do anything else? He bent forwards, steadily forward, until their mouths met._

_They were kissing in the rain._

_Above them green leaves rustled in a warm wind. His scent filled his nose trills, intoxicating. His lips moving down to the curve of his neck. Never before had Sasuke felt such a desire. To pleasure instead of pain._

"_Naruto!" he whispered into his lover's neck. "My Naruto!" he said possessively._

_Above the clouds cleared, the sun shone drying the water from their bodies. The two teens, caught in a battle of dominance without the other giving in, did however not notice the change in weather. The fields of red flowers or the silent lake. _

"_I love you, dobe... I love you so much, Naruto!"_

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start. "Damn!" he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The image of himself making out with the usuratonkachi, it was disturbing. After all, what did he have in common with Naruto? 

He looked around in his dark room, The Uchiha mansion had once been a full and lively place famous for the Uchiha inhabitants and the welcoming atmosphere. But now, it looked like a ghost town. House after house, all silent and empty. Most houses were barred, many had sunk together into a pile of wood. No one cared about them, not in the way Sasuke did. The Uchiha mansions were his memory of his happy days, before the murder of his clan.

As well as it reminded him of the murder. Some of the streets had been blocked personally by himself. His aunt's ant uncle's bakery was one example. He couldn't live on seeing the old shelves that once had held Konoha's best bread.

This was why he hoped to revive his clan. Not because he felt like it was his duty to do so, go to hell with duties. No, it was to wipe out the old painful memories with new ones. He wanted someone else to run that bakery and he wanted other people to live on the streets he and his clan had lived on ever since Konoha was born.

He sighed. Sometimes he just felt so empty. Ever since his parents deaths he had no one to cry in front of, and a few times he would cry in front of their memorials that had been raised a few months after the incident. Back when he was small, he could cry in the arms of his mother, Uchiha Mikoto. Now when he cried, no one would see him. No one would ever see the tears of an Uchiha ever again. He had promised himself never to cry openly.

Outside the moon shone brightly, illuminating the back yard. Figuring out he would not be able to get any sleep until his thoughts would have settled, Sasuke got up and walked outside. Dressed in just a pair of grey pyjama pants, he looked up. It was the same moon that had illuminated the murder. It was always the same moon, and like him a witness to the horrid things that had happened.

He sat down on a bench under an old willow. The air still held a slight chill, not surprising since it was just the beginning of April. The winds came from west, with a faint smell of forest and grass.

He sighed again. Even the fresh air couldn't calm him. Sasuke cursed softly. Why? Why would never the nightmares leave him?

And he meant both of them...

* * *

The years bring many memories, both joyful and painful. In Naruto's case many of his memories were painful, yet through the pain joy crept between in short episodes. His life was truly a roller-coaster going up and down, like his mood. Few knew about the mask he wore to look like the luckiest guy of all, when he in fact had lost just as much as Sasuke. After all, he didn't even knew from where he came from. 

His mother had died giving birth to him. She named him right before her death. His father had been killed among many others by the very same Kyuubi that was now stuck in his stomach. Another reason for really hating it. Sometimes taking the chakra from the beast felt horrible just because it was from that beast.

Naruto locked his apartment and sighingly walked down to the streets. It was raining heavily, huge drops fell onto his blond hair, trickled down his face blending into his tears. Tears of loneliness. Even though he had friends, deep inside he had no one to love him.

He met up with Sakura half-way. Both of them were dressed in the usual Konoha attire, green west, net-shirt and so on. Sakura was talking about the new mission the two of them had been signed to take, as Chuunin they were allowed to take B-ranked missions as well. And today's mission was a delivery message, a scroll that had to be taken to the Hidden Village of Mist. Of course, as they walked towards Tsunade's Office, Naruto wondered if Sasuke would be allowed to join. Yet who doubted it, he had a feeling it was still too early for their teammate to join in such an important task. The two Chuunin arrived minutes later outside Tsunade's Office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the female Hokage said.

The door opened and Sakura flinched seeing Ino inside the office as well. "Ino-pig, what are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled. Through the years Ino had grown a bit more understanding and a bit less Sasuke obsessed. As a friend she was great, helping out with different kinds of tasks. She trained a squad of Genin as well. But the thing that had made her a Jounin, or really Tokubetsu Jounin was her newest techniques that allowed her not to break into someone's mind, but to analyse it. This technique played an important role through hearings against the mass of criminals as well trained ninjas had been able to break through the seals that required them to talk. But none could break through Ino's determination.

Ino smirked. "Surprised to see me, Big Forehead Girl?" she asked.

The old Ino-pig and Bit Forehead girl didn't hold the same meaning anymore. Both girls had grown as closer friends since the Chuunin exam, yet never showed it openly. Only people who knew Sakura or Ino very well knew the hidden messages under these remarks.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Sasuke was assigned to a D-rank mission only ten minutes before you got here. He is still a Genin if you recall it and you know as well as me that your next mission will be a B-rank. And, I have forbidden him to go outside the village without a suitable escort." Tsunade finished.

Naruto could feel the anger in his throat. "What is that supposed to mean!" he asked clenching his fist.

The two girls silently started to giggle. Tsunade simply smiled as Naruto never changed, no matter if he was a Genin or Chuunin. He still fought for himself and for his friends. This was one of the reasons Tsunade knew he would one day become Hokage. Because this ambition burned even brighter within him then with any other Hokage before him.

Tsunade didn't answer his question, and as the three of them hurried to finish this mission with hurry. After all, they had a time limit of deliverance and probably a few traps and ninjas waiting for them on the road.

"Naruto, hurry up!" Sakura said as the three of them ran down the streets, passing many friends on the way, all of them wishing them luck. Before they reached the gates out from the village Naruto caught sight of Sasuke who was carrying a huge log over his shoulder. All three waved before hurrying away.

And there it was again, Sasuke could feel a certain familiar coldness in his chest.

The cold of being alone.

* * *

**(Five Days Later)**

Things worked perfectly fine in Konoha. Of course people had their quarrels, but all in all they were one big family. And a family helped each other. The sun shone again, after days of constant rain, and people had hurried outside to do what needed to be done. By the Nara Clan's farm you could see Nara Shikaku and his son Nara Shikamaru keeping an eye on all the deer, as well as looking at the clouds. At the Akimichi Clan, Chouji took lessons from his father in the famous Akimichi medicine, with a huge amount of snack-pauses. As well were the Inuzukas out walking with their mass of dogs. Akamaru, who had grown a lot during these years roared happily escorting his master on his back. Indeed, Akamaru had grown big enough to let Kiba ride him.

Naruto had returned the day previously from his mission, no problem at all. The delivery was made with less efforts. A few other Chuunin from some unknown organisation had crossed their path but they didn't bother more then a warm up. They were probably fresh Chuunin, because in his words they were unusually weak.

Even Sakura had agreed with him when he spoke about it.

In another part of Konoha, Sasuke was practising Shuriken, closely being watched. Yet by the days the number watching his had decreased from 30-25 ANBU watching him. Tsunade had given in and agreed to the Leader of the Squad that 30 were a bit too many for guarding a kid who probably wouldn't do much more damage.

The day seemed peaceful, except for one thing. Sasuke received a chill through his spine as he realised that it was too quiet for being Spring.

The birds were all quiet.

His movement suddenly stopped and four ANBU members hurried over to him. After these days he knew many of them by voice, a very few in identity. His hand wandered up towards the seal-mark on his neck and he growled. It was beating slowly. A warm heat rose from it, only indicating the worse. He could almost see it before his eyes, Orochimaru being on his way to retrieve his container, only this time Sasuke was reluctant to it all and would do his best to fight it.

"Are you okay?" one of the ANBU members asked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "No, call the Hokage. Orochimaru is on the move, perhaps on his way here."

All the ANBU around him stared at him. He could feel those eyes behind those masks, glaring into his soul for insurance.

Suddenly two of them disappeared, their image became blurry before they were completely gone. Sasuke fell to his knees, the throbbing and a searing pain shooting through his body. The two other ANBU taking him by an arm each before taking him back to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

An alarm went through Konoha in a rapid state as more reports flew in through the window of the Hokage's office. 

_Hokage-sama_

_We've heard rumours from several sectors that a black tornado has occurred. Yet, as we inspected this further we found several places where ambushes had occurred. Tenten examined some of the bodies, they all seemed to have been eaten from inside by snakes. _

_Not only that, but Lee confirmed as well that the tracks are heading back towards the Village. Please raise the alarm, someone is after the Village or something in it._

_Hyuuga Neji_

And another said:

**Hokage no Konoha**

**Various reports have reached my ears. It seems that Orochimaru is aiming for once and for all destroying Konoha. I've sent some of my underlings to aid you, after all we are still allies, at least by contract. I have given them my orders to aid you and stand under your command, I cannot join you myself out of certain affairs. **

**Sincerely**

**Sabaku ****no Gaara**

**The Kazekage of the Village of Sand**

Yet the worst word she received only this afternoon came from none other then Jiraya, who came with even more problems.

Tsunade sighed. It seemed as if every Hokage had to experience some kind of tumult, and today it was her time.

_**Tsunade-hime **_(hime means princess.)

_**You have probably already heard this earlier, but since we are old friends I thought I could tell you this as well. Orochimaru has made his move and has gone after Sasuke. I still find it unbelievable that your little Uchiha decided to return, but oh well. Uchihas have always been a mystery to everyone. **_

_**Even though, don't turn your blind side towards other foes, evil is growing stronger as you read these words of mine. Sasuke will probably be able to assist your dispute with Orochimaru with various knowledge in what that bastard has planned. Even though no one probably believes him anymore, I think you should listen to that.**_

_**I really would want to give you a fully-fledged message about my spiritual success with the Icha-Icha series, but that will have to wait. This evil I am talking about is even greater then Orochimaru's and you already know parts of it. Indeed, long time ago I figured out that Akatsuki (whom I have kept an eye at for the last years) had a plan to capture the Kyuubi and the other tailed creatures. But this isn't all. Their intention from gaining all of these powerful animals are their will to steer the ninja world. Through a map I spotted just briefly, they have remade the lines and picked one land each to rule. And guess what? I noticed Itachi's name here where Konoha lies. **_

_**Don't tell Sasuke this yet. No need for the guy to die earlier then his brother has expected.**_

_**Jiraya**_

_**Ps: Some of the girls I met wants to say Hi as well, but I couldn't find any place other then here to put it.**_

In some words, Jiraya was predictable and yet faithful to the village in where he was born. Even though he rarely came back to the village, Tsunade knew he did his utmost to make sure that people stayed safe. And yes, she agreed with him though, he would never become Hokage. She remembered back when he and Naruto had gone to persuade her to take the role, he had told her when she asked him that it would never happen. 1, All the girls would sack him after only a few days and 2, he was a scaredy-cat.

Two ANBU suddenly appeared before her. "What?" she asked. I already know what is happening. I've received reports from our own people, the Kazekage and Jiraya. Tell me something new...

"Tsunade-sama!" one of the ANBU said. "Uchiha Sasuke just warned us that Orochimaru is coming here."

The Hokage looked up. "Uchiha?" she said in astonishment.

"It seems his seal is different from Anko's. He can detect the Snake's movement and he seems pretty conscious upon where he will strike."

Tsunade stared down upon Jiraya's words. What did the old Frog-Hermit know that she didn't know?

"Get Uchiha here at once then. I need to know everything about this." she said clearly. The two ANBU nodded, bowed and then disappeared. As Tsunade waited, Shizune appeared wearing her Jounin clothes.

"Tsunade-sama. We've sent a various amount of Chuunin and Jounin to guard the South area. From the reports Orochimaru has been detected to appear there and we are waiting for your commands."

"Shizune..." Tsunade started, ready to give her command. But before she was able to say more the ANBU returned with Sasuke, who surely didn't look surprised to be there. It felt in fact as if...

"You know something, don't you?" Tsunade said looking at the expression of the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke didn't answer her question at first, simply smirked. It wasn't before one of the ANBU tugged his hair that he spoke.

"I heard you sent your forces to meet him south, am I right?" he asked.

Shizune gasped. "How dare he..."

Sasuke grinned. "Then that is stupid. Orochimaru will attack from North, and there is hardly any defence there, you know."

Tsunade paled as she turned to the window, only to find half of the shinobi-world's armies out there.

"We're doomed!" Shizune said...

Sasuke sighed. He knew ever since the mark started to throb that something like this would happen. Once more the pain seared through his body.

"Damn you, Orochimaru!"

_TBC_

_I think we'll stop here. For today. Before you ask, yes, the first part was just a dream, with a lot of meanings. Almost every part of it can be classified as some information._

_Well... this chapter surely brings out the tension. And it surely remind me about the link between Harry Potter and Voldemort. Yet this isn't a Harry Potter story, and it will not be like it. Before you ask why I decided to start the Orochimaru/Konoha war now, it's because I have bigger fishes to fry, and I think both the manga and animé agree with me there. _

_More Naruto, more Sasuke and more tension next time. This chapter took a long time to type, so I better stop typing here and go rest my fingers in cold water. Not to mention, suddenly my computer has started sounding weird, so i better check that out as well._

_Bye for now, see you laterz!_

_Shitza_


	5. Spread Your Wings

_YAWN!_

_Great way to start the intro, isn't it? Sorry, I just feel a little drowsy, that's all. And it's not really late, but with the family and such... wah, everyone is getting old and well, the oldest of us are getting really old and like some old people like to do, talk about their problems._

_I just returned from that._

_Sorry for the lack of update, the document manager didn't agree to this chapter for quite a while._

_Speaking from boring things, how come I have suddenly received so few reviews? You know, you can flame me if you want to, I've received one, actually, and suggestions are always good. So far the curve is going down, and I am worried there aren't any opinions these days, because the story stats show different things._

_Oh well, I won't force, beg or crave you for reviewing, but they are nice! I guess most of you still have school left, and exams. So, well... I better shut up again because once more this has become a long introduction, with just nothing interesting in it._

_Ps: Sorry for the long wait, but I had to rewrite this chapter several times before I thought it was good enough to post, so to say, there have been plenty of different versions of it, more then usual._

_PPs: This chapter contains the first, and probably only OC in this fic. And before you turn away at the mentioning of an overgirlish fangirl bumping in here, she is not. It is a she, but she is not _

**Chapter 4**

**Spread Your Wings,**

**Soar Little Butterfly**

Temari of the Village of Sand looked down at the paper she had received from the ANBU captain. It held a report of various movements and analyses. Only two days ago Gaara had come to her, saying that Konoha had declared War with Orochimaru, and because their father, the previous Kazekage had been killed by the same man, Sunagakure (I probably misspelled that) had declared War as well. And now the Sand and Leaf fought together. It came as a shock at her return to Konoha to find out how much people had changed. Firstly that Uchiha Sasuke had returned, and then how much everyone else had mastered their skills.

Even time had passed for her. Even though er hair was the same, and the fan still did most of her techniques. On the outside she wore the usual Jounin attire required for the Sand shinobi. Her skills had improved a swell, and she had learnt other useful tricks connected to her skills like levitating.

On the inside though she was an empty urn. A lost piece had fallen from her, which nagged her abilities to grow further.

Kankurou was dead.

It happened about two years ago, on one of their missions to retrieve a secret forbidden scroll from the Village of Cloud. The mission had been assigned to her, Kankurou and another Chuunin, Iori. The three of them had managed to get the scroll. She had been the leader of the quest, keeping sight at the traps before them. Iori, who had since his start of days training, been keeping his eyes backwards, running backwards as well (and amazingly enough not bumped into any obstacles or gotten lost.) Kankurou had been keeping the scroll.

They had almost arrives at the Village of Sand when suddenly a mysterious smoke had appeared around them. Seconds later some Cloud-nin had caught up with them. The fight had been horrible as she had already showed of her jutsus earlier in the village, and therefore they could counter it. Iori had shot several amounts of rocks, which he summoned to his hand, but they too hadn't been enough.

Seeing that their mission would fail, Kankurou suddenly pushed the two of them down from the tree where they were fighting. Secretly he put the scroll in Temari's bag and told them to run back. Hesitatingly they did.

When they later returned, with more sand shinobi, Kankurou was found dead. His two puppets had been completely destroyed.

He was buried beside their mother.

Temari didn't know how much help she would be. In her memories flashes of the three of them being together passed. After the Chuunin Exam their feelings for each other had bonded to a close family relation. Yes, Gaara was still Gaara and nothing could change that. But even the most cruelfull human can have something he needs to protect. It could be other people, or it could be possessions, even his own life or a goal.

Without something to live for, you would only be an empty shell.

000

Sasuke walked through the lonesome streets of Konoha, not really caring where his feet brought him. After all, he wasn't allowed to fight openly in the battle, and still many Jounin and ANBU guarded him all day long. It was annoying, as well as he could understand why. Plenty of people shot him hateful glances as he passed them, so different from a few years back when he was seen as a wonderchild.

Among the ninjas guarding him today, some of his old friends had volunteered not feeling like risking their lives in the battle. Even if the village was attacked constantly now and the attacks came in shorter time-periods, the attacks hadn't been fatal yet, and the villagers still stayed in the village. Soon enough, they all would have to leave for the hidings around the mountain, but for now. It didn't matter.

He could feel Neji's eyes in his back, and Ino's hands ready to perform her masterpiece Jutsu, Shinfuugi no Jutsu (Mind Domination Technique) which worked almost like her Shintenshin no Jutsu (Art of the Valentine) except for the fact that her mind didn't leave her body. She would be able to take complete control over him, if needed.

But they didn't need to worry. Sasuke had more then one reason for leaving Orochimaru. He had told Tsunade that "Orochimaru had nothing to offer him" which was true. He was destined to kill Itachi, his brother. Orochimaru however had other goals. Kuro, the Akatsuki leader had more then one reasons for being killed, and Orochimaru would be able to tell every one of them.

And what really made him leave? A voice of sincerity. A childish youth, young and pure. A life that had been lit out in a matter of seconds, to his witnessing eyes. A voice of reason, who knew the truth.

Her name had been Koumori. The only one he would have been able to call friendly back then.

**Flashback**

It was about two years ago, and he could remember being all buried in training upon improving his Chidori, when he heard the rumours of her at first. It all started with a simple knocking upon Orochimaru's door, and a small girl, probably around 7 or eight years old, came into the hideout. He could remember her, because she was dressed in rags, torn shirt and trousers, no shoes. Her hair was as dark as the shadows around him, and she had two different eyes. Her left was red, her right green.

Her name was Koumori.

Orochimaru spent hours talking to her, before she was introduced to the rest of them, meaning him and the other sound-nin. At first he didn't look at her, she seemed to be a nobody that didn't place here. Until Orochimaru ordered them to attack her.

What astounded them all was that, even though she was so young, she managed to hold them all back. They didn't come near her. Because as soon as they came at attack range, something threw them away, like an invisible hand.

After that, even he showed her respect, in his own way. And even though he kept his distance, her heart managed to touch his. Orochimaru thought, as they were his best students, they should spend the night in the same cell. And during those nights, no matter if he wanted it or not, she told him stories about her life. About her family, who possessed an advance bloodline as well, the shield that swirled around her if someone tried to attack her.

She managed somehow to find out from where he had come, and she managed to tell him everything about Konoha and his old friends there. These stories kept her happy, and for some reason he started to enjoy her company more and more.

And one day, as they were practising, they started talking about their sensei, Orochimaru. And his opinion stayed loyal, but her's...

"Orochimaru is evil, Sasuke-niisan. He uses people for his own business and don't care about their opinions or thoughts. He only craves power."

He had tried to defend Orochimaru after that, saying how he would help him to kill Itachi. How bonds made you weaker. How love didn't exist.

This made her cry.

"You are stupid, Sasuke-niisan. Bonds don't make you weaker, they make you stronger. You say you have cut your bonds, but you haven't. There are still bonds tied to you, your promise to avenge your Clan, and your friends at your village, which cannot be cut from words. Your heart isn't ready to loose these bonds. It is hard to cut a bond without pain, and some bonds are almost impossible to break. Like the bond you have shared with your brother, and the knowledge that you and he stand closer then you think."

Sasuke had simply snorted at this.

"You think I am crazy?" Koumori had said. "I haven't cut any of my bonds, my only reason for coming here was because I have nowhere to go. You are not the only one who has lost an entire Clan."

She sniffed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And what about your friend of whom you speak so highly about. Your friend in Konoha, Naruto? Did you really cut those bonds? Did you kill him? Didn't you say you left him alive? Have you truly regret that yet?"

This was one of the things that scared him of her, because she was like him. Her whole clan had been slaughtered by the very village she had lived in, leaving only her alive. She had stumbled upon the gates here, and after a long talk been brought to train as one of Orochimaru's loyal people. She too carried a deep hatred, but deep inside her heart there was also love.

Sadly, she died. She had been training with them for a year and they were out on a mission to slaughter some spies from the Village of Sand. However, still being young and not having all of her abilities fully trained something went wrong. Her abilities suddenly turned negative, turned against her small form. Her last words were...

"At least I was able to protect you."

He still didn't understand what she meant. Had she experienced a deeper friendship for him then he? Had she been assigned to guard him? He didn't know.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke looked up to see parts of the battle raging on. In the air many shinobi clashed together, kunai in their hands. He could identify some of them as well. Wasn't that Hinata with two kunai, stabbing one of the sound nin in the arm. Wasn't that Kiba and Akamaru throwing the enemies around? He saw the Genin trio, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi trapping a sound nin with their own invented technique. And that blur of blonde hair, it had to be Naruto yelling at someone to hurry away from shot line.

The very same blur of blond suddenly changed course in mid air, and appeared before them, looking slightly pissed of. He was dressed in the classical Chuunin attire, and it surprised Sasuke he hadn't tried out for the Jounin exam yet.

After all, the dobe was always bragging about how he would become Hokage. So, it didn't make much sense.

"Everyone, you better get into that fight instead of guarding the teme. We need more people out there, after all, they have started to summon snakes."

"What about your own summons?" Ino asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I tried, but it seems neither Gamabunta or any other frog wants to get out there. Snakes eat frogs."

He looked down upon the ground. "I wish I knew where Ero-Sennin headed. I could need some few pointers."

All the Jounin around Sasuke, nodded and hurried of into different directions. The ANBU stayed, it was still their job to stay, until Naruto started to ramble about them being needed as well. This made them leave, and the two of them were left, for the first time ever since Sasuke's return, they were alone to talk.

And yet, there was just silence.

Above their heads the battle got worse, and the sky turned from grey to red. The two rivals, teammates and friends stared at each other.

Naruto looked up first, a smile formed upon his lips. His blue eyes glittered slightly behind a mask of an none-speaking expression.

"Hi, Sasuke" he said.

Sasuke looked up as well. His face was expressionless, but his heart pounded nervously. He wanted to escape Naruto, but didn't know how.

"Ohayo, Naruto!" he said.

Naruto looked down again. "Tsunade-baachan wanted to see you. It was something about a special mission for us." he said, not meeting his gaze once.

"What mission?" Sasuke asked. "It's not like I get to keep up with the news anymore. Everyone seems to hate me these days, usuratonkachi."

Naruto could feel a flare within his stomach. Not the Kyuubi's chakra, more like a flood of relief. Sasuke's words made him think about his own life. For some reason, he felt compassion.

"I see." he said finally looking up again. "Anyway, our Hokage is waiting. Sasuke, are you coming?"

Sasuke nodded, and the two of them disappeared from the spot they had been standing on. From here on, new times were taking over, and as Shikamaru would put it, it was troublesome times.

_TBC_

_Hmm, I am still not completely satisfied with this chapter. I feel like I have completely crashed the whole fic here. But honestly, I can't understand what is nagging me (bangs head in the desk)_

_Anyway, please review, keep me happy and lets hope I won't become this confused next time. I am sending over the replies. I would want to reply as well to the two anonymous reviewers, who have reviewed so far but since Fanfiction bans those things, I guess I can't. _

_Anyway, till next time, take care everyone! Watch out of old guys in dark coats, they are scary!_

_Vi ses snart (means: I'll see you soon)_

_Shitza_


	6. What You Never Knew

_Before the whole rollercoaster starts:_

_THANKS FOR THE OVER 3000 HITS!_

_Oh dear, I am still not satisfied with the last chapter and yet I cannot put my finger on what it could be. Anyway, I am continuing from it, I will hopefully find a way to rewrite it, but you know, the show must go on!_

_I've figured out I write VERY short chapters these days, I will try to make them a little longer and a bit more detailed. A bit more environmental, for example explanations about places and appearances. However, thinking about clothes i say look at the manga when they are older. There are pictures on google or even better wikipedia. _

_To say, some of the clothes there, for example Naruto's, looks loads better then from the start of this journey. But, that is of course my opinion. Uhm, this does not include Sasuke, whom I'll take the clothes here in this chapter. I'd might as well explain all of them, but if you want pictures then you know where to look. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: I thought we would go a stroll down the memory lane, and see how much everyone has improved. Uhm, parts have been mentioned, but I think we can use a little bit more. _

**Chapter 5**

**What You Never Knew,**

**It Hurts**

Once in Konoha there was a team of shinobi that turned out to be stronger and wiser then many other of their comrades. They became the legendary sannin, thanks to their abilities that few else could keep up with.

They stayed as comrades for many many years until something strange happened and their team split. One of them, called the Frog Hermit disappeared from the village, started his own style and his own company. Became an author writing about naked women and the way to spy and get close to them. Another left to loose herself in the disastrous world of games and money. And the third just sought power.

History repeats itself, mistakes have to be made undone. Perhaps why this was what Kakashi found amusing when he dragged a Sound nin for hearing. A lot of enemy shinobis had been caught during the war, and many of them provided (through different methods) loads of useful information.

Firstly Naruto had started training with Jiraya, and the two of them travelled all around. Yes of course, Jiraya had never been known to remember Naruto, but the times he did the blonde shinobi surprised everyone with new awesome attacks and astonishing moves, so those trainings paid of highly. Of course, Naruto complained loudly that Jiraya was almost never home, but Kakashi knew that the elder sannin had things to do, for example to finish the next Icha Icha Paradise volume 28.

Later on Sasuke of all people had gone to study under Orochimaru, and Gods know what they did there. Kakashi wasn't afraid of the boy, Sasuke had returned of his own will and that proved enough that the snake hadn't been able to talk Sasuke completely into this. However, he could just guess upon the powers the raven-haired teen had received.

Lastly, and most surprisingly (and yet not) Sakura had started training under Tsunade-sama herself. It didn't surprise Kakashi at all that the girl had managed those medical skills in such a small amount of time, it surprised him more about her choice. Yet, during all their old mission Sakura had been clumsy, and she had been a fool (she even agreed to this as well). But, with all the training she had under the female sannin things paid of deeply and she had gained a lot of respect for using a lot of strong medical knowledge and skills.

Kakashi dumped the Sound nin onto a pile of already captured enemies that were queuing for hearing. Among the tries he saw Yamanaka Ino, who had from guarding Sasuke earlier this morning been assigned to set the hearings and break through mental memory barriers and find lost memories. Her method was called Shintabi no Jutsu.

Beside her he could see Shikamaru and Shino, who were helping out with the hearings. Shikamaru hadn't improved much from his lack of interest really, but it didn't mean that he was wiser and smarter. Shino on the other hand had improved rapidly thanks to a long war and the will of survival.

The way back lead past many houses with high families, for instance Hyuuga. Even though if they were at war everyone tried to train a little and right now Hinata and Neji was sparing, wearing the formal Hyuuga clothes. Neji was physically and mentally stronger then his cousin, and had loads of advantages. Hinata on the other hand had developed a higher interest in medicine, which surprised her father to the range of throwing her out. After a lot of demonstrations, persuasions and all that other stuff the two cousins, who had finally started to get together and act like good friends, managed to talk Hyuuga Hiashi into letting his daughter study medicine. Hinata wasn't a medic-nin, her powers would probably never reach that level. But medical knowledge helped her loads in her missions and for once she felt as if she wasn't in someone else's path.

However, shockingly in the Hyuuga family there was a revolt. Two years ago, Hiashi decided, after a lot of thinking (about a few weeks after Neji and Hinata's declaration) to adopt Neji to the Head family. Hinata's sister Hanabi, had during one of her missions wounded herself badly enough to never be allowed to continue like a ninja, leaving no suitable candidates left. His decision shocked everyone, including Neji himself who for the first time since he had received it, was allowed to take of the cursed seal that marked him as a branch family member. Hiashi's explanation to his fellow clan-members was that he didn't see any of his daughters as worthy leaders for the Clan, and that Neji had the highest potential. He did never say however, it was his way of repaying his brother's death.

Kakashi walked up the road towards the Hokage tower. On his way he saw other familiar faces. Lee walked beside Gai, and really it became harder and harder to see the difference between them as Lee grew to be more like his sensei by every day. The only difference really was that Lee was on his way to pass his teacher in skills.

Another familiar face was Tenten, who passed him swiftly ready to go back to fight. She carried what looked like a pouch of scrolls with her, and truly her skills improved as well, with a higher range of armoury and heavier attacks.

Before he came to Tsunade's room he saw Kiba and Akamaru through the window. Or rather Kiba riding Akamaru. It was surprising how a small dog like that could grow so much in four years, from having been nothing. But nin dogs grew after their abilities and not their age.

Kakashi was just about to open the door to the leader of the village, when he heard a loud noise coming from inside. Three voices echoing: "WHAT!"

Inside the room looked like it always had done, except for a few changes which one of them involved a broken window. Lined in a row stood Sasuke, to the left, Naruto in the middle and Sakura to the right. All three staring at the blonde Hokage.

"You... you cannot be serious, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said. She was dressed in a black dress, black boots and a skirt, that looked like a remaining detail of her old attire, in red. She looked and acted a lot more mature these days, apart from the times when Naruto still annoyed her and it was worse these days since she her strength had grown a lot more, close to Tsunade's level.

"Tsunade-baachan. I don't get it?" Naruto complained rubbing head.

Naruto was dressed in orange pants and a black jacket, where only parts remained orange as well. His forehead protector had longer slings then his old one (the previous had been damaged during a mission a year ago in the Rock Country). He still looked childish, and yet more grown.

Sasuke sighed, looking down. This sure wasn't going to be easy for a team that had barely acted like one for the last few days.

The Uchiha had gone back from wearing sound-clothes (like during his training with Orochimaru) to the old Uchiha symbol on his back of a black jacket, that had been tied to the neck. His protector hung around his neck. He wore dark purple pants and a t-shirt with black boots as well. Needless to say, the few of his old fanclub that didn't change their mind after his betrayal still drooled over this.

Shizune cleared her throat to look at Tsunade. Even she couldn't understand the older woman's decision.

"I know it's not a simple mission, but of all the teams we have, and since Konoha is still weak after the incident some years ago, we need to try to finish this at once. Right now, stage two is being completed and in a few hours stage three will proceed. While the village concentrates upon getting the sound nin out from here, I want you three to find and if possible kill Orochimaru. You are allowed to use every ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu you know, forbidden or not without being charged for it. Don't try to bring the danger to civilians and make sure you return from this alive."

"Like that will be possible." Sakura said, her hand over her mouth and eyes wide. She did not like this.

"Sakura, with your strength and punches these days I wouldn't be surprised if Orochimaru would have a run for the money." Naruto commented, receiving an ugly glare from the girl.

"Besides" Tsunade abruptly said. "You have someone who knows more about Orochimaru's current power with you. Sasuke, if you succeed with this mission me and the council may agree to lift your punishment since it would definitely prove your return to Konoha. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And one more thing. Kakashi, you may enter!" Tsunade said looking at the door, which opened.

The white haired Jounin walked inside.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop. Besides, it is way out of your style. Anyway, I have a mission for you as well, to help these youngsters to get into Orochimaru's place unnoticed. By acting bait."

Kakashi shook his head. "You know you can't boss people around like this as soon as they have returned from missions."

Tsunade smiled. "And do you think I will stop it? This is one of the few things that makes this title worth some since I can boss people around. Besides, the other Jounin are busy, and most of the Chuunin are out fighting. And, I fully trust you to pull this of perfectly. After all, this would be easy seeing you are one of Konoha's best."

The four shinobi looked at each other.

"Well then, team 7 is ready to commence." Sakura said turning with a smile.

"Yeah, but you better raise our pay checks after this." Naruto put in.

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe..."

* * *

The clouds lay thick over the village, yet nothing could be thicker then the tension that lay above their heads. Now and then you could hear the familiar sound of two kunai meeting in mid air, but nothing more interesting. As they hurried to get outside the gates, eyes followed them. The rumours spread quick through the village, and who knew how it had started. What people thought as they ran was that, it would be the last time they would see them.

"Sasuke, lead us to his camp!" Kakashi said clearly. The raven-haired shinobi nodded taking the lead. Eve if Sasuke hadn't joined Orochimaru in this battle, he knew what the snake-user thought and what his goals where. With these two parts combined the group hurried to reach their goal and to finish this mission as quickly as they could.

Not that neither of them didn't think about the worst kinds of torture they would put on the guy when they met him. Sakura because of the pain he had caused Sasuke, whom she nowadays saw more like a companion and friend then a crush. Sasuke because Orochimaru had tricked him into a lot more pain then necessary and Naruto because of all the things he had done, resulting to a deep loathing and hate.

The four of them sped up, travelling towards a cave in the mountains, once used by the snake-bastard when he still had been in the village. Reaching the entrance all conversations stopped abruptly. Guards stood outside, so they hid in the trees using hand signs to communicate.

Moments later Kakashi moved. About twenty meters from their spot he jumped down and performed his Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique), which was normally used for tracking, yet this time to receive the attention of the guards. Him, and his lovely nin dogs did indeed receive the attention and the group of human and dogs hurried to make sure that the three shinobi got a clear start ahead, with no problems until they would reach, well... not hard to guess, is it.

Naruto shot his sensei many thankful thoughts as the team of three ran down a dark corridor. Shadows played around them as it was lit by a few torches fastened to the wall, and each one flickered slightly as they passed. The flicker of the light made it harder for them to see the traps ahead. Two times they had to stop and dodge as a rain of kunai and a ball of fire came at them. They met several forked paths, however stayed to one together, using a summoned snake (from Sasuke) to track him down. Like Naruto had signed the document to summon frogs, Sasuke had signed a document to summon snakes. What Sakura could summon, who knew yet? (A/N: Yet, I bet you all can guess what it can be :P)

The path that took them towards Orochimaru turned stranger and stranger, down hidden unknown corridors for many years. Or, so it seemed looking at the walls around them. Dark rocks turned to patters and pictures of an ancient tribe and a long forgotten history. Naruto looked around hastily, not as if he managed to remember or see anything properly, but it felt spooky being down in these halls.

Team seven arrived soon enough by two iron doors, both well decorated with two pictures. The right door held a picture of a woman running through the trees, carrying what looked like a child close to her. The left door held the end of the story, as the woman was caught and killed by snakes, and the little baby brought up by complete strangers.

Above the doors was a message. "He hates his mother, because she loathes his snake-soul"

It didn't make much sense to any of them, but it really didn't matter right now. Sasuke stepped up and placed his hand upon the door. It swung around without a sound.

"So, you have returned, Sasuke-kun?" a snake-like voice hissed at them.

* * *

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Tricking those shinobi had been easier then tying his shoelaces. His little summoning had not only worked to distract all the guards and cause a lot of chaos and alarms, all directed to him. (After all, he was known as the famous Sharingan no Kakashi or Kakashi with the Sharingan.) But the best part with this Jutsu today wasn't to trick a bunch of B-ranked ninja to follow him to a trap. It was the feeling of fighting side by side with his dogs. After all, like Kiba as well would put it: Dogs where not only tolls, but great companions and friends.

Pakkun ran by the side of his master, now and then telling him the reports coming from the other canines. Howls could be heard from all sort of directions, and more often the howls you heard the scream of a shinobi in death. In other words, his dogs were great hunters as well.

His steps suddenly stopped as well as Pakkun stopped.

"It seems we have caught ourselves a rat." both said in unison looking at the shinobi standing before them. It was, Kabuto.

"Then, come and see how that rat defeats its predators." Kabuto answered running at them.

Kakashi's smile grew under the dark mask he wore. He normally didn't hold grudges against others, but Kabuto was one of those you would call, exception.

* * *

"So, you have returned, Sasuke-kun?" that damn hissing and poisonous voice asked with a smile. Sasuke glared at the source of the voice. A man with short grey hair, snake slithered yellow eyes and a cold around him that sent chills down your bones, no matter how brave you were.

Sasuke snorted. "I just came here to see you dead." he answered taking a kunai in his hand.

Orochimaru chuckled. "To... see... me... dead? I don't think so. You crave power, Uchiha-san. You know as well as me, I am the one who can give you that power."

Sasuke trembled, not out of fear but out of utmost disgust.

"And I left you, out of that reason. Now that I know, you will not help me. Out goals are different, aren't they, Orochimaru?" Sasuke continued.

"And it is a goal you will never reach by yourself, without my aid. I will help you, once your body has helped me."

He suddenly felt two hands on each of his shoulders, and smiled.

"I have new companions Orochimaru, who believe in my strength. So, come down here and fight before you will regret it."

Orochimaru, sitting in a vast throne smirked.

"Then, how will you feel once your so called companions will kneel for mercy, because this is the last time I say it to you Sasuke. Your goal is something you can never receive all by yourself. Because, you are too weak! And you have always been too weak."

Something within him exploded. A voice rang in his ears. "Weak... you are weak. If you want to kill me... hate me, detest me."

But someone had taught him about other emotions.

"Bonds don't make you weaker, they make you stronger."

And Sasuke could figure out why bonds would make him stronger, because the need to protect was greater then the need to hate. And what did he have to protect? A lot! His pride... his family name... his new found friendship... his reborn heart... his new freedom... and his friends... people who cared for him, of the few he had...

He could understand Naruto by this, and see what really didn't make them so different anymore. The dobe did the same.

And frankly everyone he knew did the same. He knew that most of his friends had family and friends they needed to protect. If not then they had their own pride and their own honour to take care of. And he felt stupid, even worse then Naruto thinking about all the things he hadn't understand. Because hate is a fleeting emotion that erase your sense of skills in thinking.

Behind him Sakura took out a dozen of kunai and a piece of wire. Naruto had formed a clone and had some big things to try, forming the Rasengan, all though it was greater then last time Sasuke had seen it.

Sasuke smirked. A stupid burst of feelings shot though him. If this was the feeling of confidence, then he could understand why he had never thought about it before. It was stupid, and yet he could already taste the victory in his mouth. His body started to glow.

Four kunai soared at high speed.

A giant ball of chakra had been aimed for the snake itself.

"Odama Rasengan!"

Sasuke also had started to run towards the snake-bastard.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

All around them blurred in a mass of chakra and light.

_TBC_

_Uhm, are you confused? Well, just to say, I know this story is probably going overboard yet hopefully it will be better soon. Blame the author for not taking a warning. I had no idea it was this hard really to write a Naruto story. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: I hope you enjoyed a longer chapter. And, well, I am quite bored today since it's just been raining and no fun so the update is very early. But, knowing you all I don't think you complain._


	7. Abandoned, Betrayed, Hated

_Hi guys! And girls! I hope you haven't missed me, would seem weird since I am updating more then ever. It's still raining outside, sigh. Not to mention, I was overjoyed by all the reviews, so they have supported me to work faster. _

_I've decided to rewrite my livejournal (see user lookup) for the small snippets of facts that appear in this fic, if you guys are interested upon reading. It is really not much, but hey... I may not be an expert but I have a small niche when it comes to Asian culture, researching and making things connect to each other. (Laughs). Call it interest._

_Anyway, speaking of which. I am stealing parts from the Manga, as you may have noticed? Odama Rasengan and Chidori Nagashi seriously don't belong to my imagination. But, I've started o read about to continuation of the real thing, and guess how much I love it? I can't wait to read more._

_Normally I would do so, unless you guys hadn't been so wonderful over one night and reviewed so much! It made my heart melt, so the story continues like always. I am hoping of clearing away a certain Orochimaru out of my way, since he's been in the way all this time. And surely, if I would have been allowed to decide then Orochimaru wouldn't have existed and Akatsuki would have gotten a higher spot in the light. But, that is probably why I am writing this._

_Have fun and enjoy! This chapter bases more around backgrounds and history, but, that is a part of the story as well. You know, the anime showed a bunch of episodes about Sasuke's childhood, so don't say this is boring, OK? _

**Chapter 6**

**Abandoned, Betrayed, Hated**

**The Feelings they Shared.**

_There has since long been a reason for a door deep below the ground we see. In fact, around the mountains of the village nowadays known as Konoha there are eight doors known as Mirai (future), Sangai (past), Shinzui (spirit), Jinsei (life), Kunshin (pain), Yami (darkness), Hikari (light) and Shikyo (death). The eight gates had been known as the eight gates of existence, however all of them had slowly been forgotten through history. Except for one thing. It was said that through the key of these gates and their mystery, the holder of the key would gain immortality. However, this was not a normal immortality. The one who could open all the eight gates would gain the power to steer the world, and that power would never diminish. _

_Long before Konoha, or any other shinobi village, there lived a tribe there for centuries, guarding these gates. Through many ages they made sure that all eight gates stayed shut, to never open. Each gate had been made to guard the terrible forces that only nature could tell. Each gate had a symbol, a pattern unique for its kind. Each gate wasn't a door, it could be a rock or something alike. _

_The gates were paired to balance each other. In other words, their patterns matched the other. Four pairs in total, Life and Death, Pain and Spirit, Future and Past, Darkness and Light. _

_The gates stayed safe even long after that the tribe guarding it had died out. Even though they are dead, stronger forces make sure that they stay safe. In other words, the eight gates were set to be guarded by 9 demons. All whom had the significant marks of tails. Of these nine demons, eight had been born to guard one gate each, the ninth was set to act like the bridge between the gates, and by the ninth of his tail to symbol his body as the bridge for humans.. Yet, as they were nine the ninth, known as a fox, felt left out from the brotherhood. His anger grew to one day open the gates himself, and claim the power._

_But this never happened and as the world around them changed the further and further away the nine demons departed from each other. The beasts strode away from their tasks and the gates remained unguarded. Their identities were mistaken for other's sacrifices, their mission became undone. The gates remained sealed, with keys that had been hidden, who knows where. Some have said that the keys are the bests themselves, claiming that the eight first are the keys of the doors and the Kyuubi is the key for the unstoppable and terrible power. _

_Yet, these are just speculations. No one remembers these tales, no one knows where the few remaining drops of blood from that old tribe lies._

_Or, do they?_

_

* * *

_

Four kunai soared at high speed.

A giant ball of chakra had been aimed for the snake itself.

"Odama Rasengan!"

Sasuke also had started to run towards the snake-bastard.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

All around them blurred in a mass of chakra and light. An ear-splitting explosion, and a devastating blow as the forces of two of history's most told shinobi combined their strengths to defeat one single man.

The impact was sudden, and the consequences high for the one who dared to gamble upon hate. Something Orochimaru hadn't thought of when he started this war.

It was the bond between two best friends.

It was a bond that couldn't be broken, after years of separation.

It had only grown, only gotten stronger.

Because they had realised, they missed each other.

More then they could ever imagine.

"Orochimaru..." Naruto said.

"You are finished!" Sasuke ended. The two shinobis' attacks sent the snake-bastard flying into what looked like an old altar.

The dust around them didn't seem to want to lay still, the sounds from the explosion didn't vanish. The beat of their hearts echoed within their sore bodies and the hatred they all could feel that very moment.

It vanished.

* * *

**(Konoha)**

Tsunade's eyes widened as a sudden earthquake shook her desk. She looked up just to see a bright light coming from the mountains she only a few hours since had sent Kakashi's unit to finish a certain snake. Only now she felt uneasy about her decision. She couldn't understand what that light could be.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called stumbling into her office. She too must have noticed something strange had happened.

Two Jounin turned up after her. "Tsunade Godaime-sama!" the two of them said in unison.

Tsunade turned swiftly, replaying the situation in her mind she had to make a quick decision.

"Send team Kurenai to help them. Immediately!"

The two Jounin nodded and disappeared.

Tsunade turned back to the window, Shizune completely forgotten. She pulled her arms around herself, shivering slightly. The air felt cold, and she could feel a murderous intention so strong she wondered if it was really an intention and not already a crime itself.

"Why do I have a feeling something really bad just happened." she murmured quietly.

* * *

**(In the Cave)**

The smoke filled their vision, the dust went into their lungs threatening to choke them to death.

Naruto cursed as parts of the roof fell in. Huge rocks landed before their feet. The ground under them shook like a balanced egg and a bright light shone before them.

"What's going on?" he heard Sakura scream over the noise of cracking rocks and a weird song. A song that really sent chills down his bones. He couldn't understand any of the words, but he had a deep feeling that what they just had done would have an awful effect later.

Without hesitating he used one of the jutsus Jiraya had taught him. He could hear both his teammates gasp as something slimy, flesh-like, warped around them.

The summoning of a Mountain Frog's Stomach.

More rocks cracked down, but none of them would hit them. Naruto just hoped that they wouldn't need to expect a rock slide once he removed this. He couldn't tell if any rocks lay above them. Sakura looked fascinated upon the summoning he had done and Sasuke looked kind of pale.

He had to gamble. He removed it.

Nothing happened.

The chamber they had been standing in had been completely destroyed. Rocks lay in piles around them, and from the place they had just smashed Orochimaru, they could see an eerie greenish glow. Naruto blinked stupidly. There was something by the altar that had awakened. But, what?

_Cough, cough..._

Naruto blinked again. He couldn't believe his eyes.

_Cough!_

Sasuke clenched his fists. He prepared the seals, snake, sheep, ox, boar, horse and tiger...

"Katon Gouka..."

Sakura's hands suddenly appear over his mouth. Sasuke stared at her as she shook her head.

"Don't!" she said.

Sasuke nodded, and placed his hands into his pockets. Meanwhile Naruto was making his way towards the place where Orochimaru lay. Like it would have mattered, Orochimaru was, as they could clearly see, already dying.

Their attacks had knocked him into what looked like a spear, fastened on the wall. It ran through him, and by the look of it something strange came from it. Like an overpowering amount of chakra.

"It's a pity." they heard Orochimaru say. All blinked, even Sasuke. They didn't understand a thing.

"What?" Naruto asked. Orochimaru smirked, but he didn't look angry. More sad, as if there was things he thought about, that he wanted to be done.

"It's a pity to die like this, when your goal is near. When the brink of immortality lies just an inch from you, and yet you know deep inside that it will never mean good for anything in this world. Surely, I crave power, but not all power. And I die giving that power to the one I have always hated more then anything else."

The three teens stared at Orochimaru, hardly drawing breath. The dying man coughed again, this time smiling.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"This altar, was one of the meeting spots for some of my ancestors that came here long before any Shinobi village had been founded. Back then, the gods still walked among us, and as a gift of light the gods created doors for prosperity. These doors would grant you every wish you would long for. They were kept unlocked, to keep the powers flowing out for the wonderful powers that would always keep us happy.

However, the gods never thought about the human's cruel sides, and with evil deeds the doors became infected. You could call it a virus that took almost all of their good powers away. To prevent them from completely diminishing they were closed and locked with a seal. If you find and break the seal, the door opens. If all doors are opened, then your gift will be an eternal life of power. Both immortality and all strength to claim the world."

He sighed.

"The gates were set to be guarded by nine demons as well, which you may know some of. And as the tribe slowly diminished the gates slowly passed from people's memories. However, during my life in Konoha I found this gate, and I've been keeping it at a close watch."

Three teens' mouths dropped at this.

"I have a distant relation to that tribe, and found it in my duty. Not to mention, guarding one of the gates gives you strength beyond what you can imagine. You do a deed that is generously repaid."

"Hence your poisonous tongue and wicked personality" Sasuke put in.

Orochimaru's smile turned into a hungry look, so much like him really. Smiles did not suit him, since he looked more horrifying like that.

"One gate to open the good futures,

Two gates that brings a heroes past.

Three gates to release the good spirit,

Four, to help you in pain.

Five gates for the gift of life

Six gates, for the release of death

Seven gates for the bright light

Eight they are, to balance the powers."

And he said no more.

Because as they looked a him, his body withered. For as his soul finally left his body, which it hadn't belonged to from the start, it became what all bodies become.

_Ashes._

Behind the spot that Orochimaru had lain on lay a broken sword that neither Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be able to forget in the first try. Kusanagi.

* * *

It grew grew late when the three of them came out from the cave. Even though they hated doing so, they had brought Orochimaru's ashes in a small half-broken jar that hadn't been crushed among many other artefacts in the cave. Kusanagi had been wrapped into a piece of very tattered cloth, also mostly unharmed. Something they hadn't thought about was that this cave had had early human imprints, and only now did the questions simmer in their minds. Yet, as they walked, they kept quiet.

It wasn't until some of the bushes rattled that you heard a voice speaking. A kunai flew towards the sound, and someone jumped up towards them like a cat.

It was just Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said.

"Did you defeat Kabuto?" Sakura asked.

The elder Jounin shook his head. "I'm afraid not. That rat disappeared before I was able to kill him. Mind you, he behaved very strangely. We were fighting, and as soon as that earthquake came he ran like someone was following him, with an intention to kill."

"That Earthquake was probably those two wrecking that cave down there." Sakura said glaring at the two of them.

"Here!" Sasuke said handling Kakashi both the jar and sword. Their raven-haired suddenly turned and hurried towards the village. Naruto looked at Sakura, who looked back. Then the blond boy shrugged and went after him.

"Sasuke, wait up, will yah?"

As the two of them disappeared Sakura continued to explain the situation, and the battle that had occurred under their feet. Kakashi listened, and his bewilderment grew. First of all, how had it been able for them to defeat Orochimaru so easily? How was it possible for two Chuunin and one Genin to take on the snake-himself? And, why hadn't Orochimaru fought back? It was perhaps the thing that made him the most confused. He knew that all three of them had grown stronger. He had seen that during his test as both boys had caught the bells. Sakura had been close upon doing so, she had about the same kind of strength that Tsunade possessed. (Like student and teacher). And yet, both Jiraya and Tsunade had said that they had found Orochimaru too hard to deal with. The three of them couldn't have gotten stronger then the three sannin, no way!

About half an hour after that Sasuke disappeared, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata landed. Kurenai was with them as well, yet the Jounin seemed a little spaced out. Murmuring something to herself.

"Sa-Sakura-san! Daijoubou desu ka? Hinata asked. (It means: Are you OK?"

"Hai, daijoubou!" Sakura answered. (This means: Yes, I am OK!"

Kiba climbed down from Akamaru's back. "Where's the others." he asked.

Shino lifted his head a little, scanning the area.

"You guys missed them half an hour ago. Sasuke hurried towards the village, and Naruto is following him." Kakashi said. The Jounin sat down on a big rock, sighing.

Kiba smirked. "Just like him then, always the hero in everything."

Just about then Kurenai seemed to have finally started to take notice of half of Kakashi's unit and raised an eyebrow. "Kakashi?" she said questioning.

* * *

The sun slowly descended until it became almost no more. Around them the shadows grew longer and longer, the trees seemed darker and darker and once in a while Naruto thought he saw a shadow of an enemy, yet every time he too a second glance, there was nothing there.

He didn't like this.

The worst was that he had lost track of Sasuke, and who knew what the other guy would pull up? Sasuke's name had still not been forgiven and it all felt strange.

The blond Chuunin was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost missed the faint sound of a sob. Naruto stumbled in the air, nearly missing the next branch and stopped. He turned west towards the sound, and you bet he didn't believe what he saw.

It was about two and a half kilometre from the village. No one, unless they were in this area would probably know about it.

But Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke... a loud-mouthed bastard, snake kissing foul and his best friend and rival...

...was crying.

Naruto stopped, keeping himself well hidden among the branches. Because if Sasuke found out that he saw him cry then he would be dead. He knew the boy too well to know that he never showed his feelings openly, except for hatred. This was a side he probably never showed, like Naruto hated to show his sad parts as well. But Naruto was at least a little more open to his feelings and if he felt sad then he cried. Sasuke had never cried as far as he could remember it.

Perhaps this was his way of crying.

But then again, why did he cry?

Sasuke sat leaning to a tree trunk, drying his tears the hem of his jacket, the tears staining into a darker shade then the dry fabric showed. He was saying something as well. Something Naruto had a hard time to catch since he was speaking to himself.

"He killed them... marked me... never gave me a chance to save them... so lonely... been so lonely... Itachi... kill... hate... they hate me, why... Orochimaru... damn snake... rot in hell... village hates me... everyone hates me... why should I live... hate... revenge... and then?"

After a few more minutes Sasuke got up, his eyes slightly redder bur apart from that he looked like his usual self. Naruto dived behind the trunk as the Uchiha flew pass him. Naruto stayed, as small raindrops fell from the sky, falling upon his head. He still couldn't believe the few things he had heard.

Sasuke was just like him after all, alone... and this knowledge seemed to do wonders to a certain fox inside of him, who smirked as pain shot through his body. "Not again!" Naruto whined getting up, hurrying towards Tsunade's office. He seriously needed to ask the old hag if she could come up with something that would be able to help against this kind of pain, on missions as well.

_TBC_

_Whoops, took me longer to write this then I first thought. Anyway, it is updated and my summer travelling plans have finally arrived. Hehe, can't be helped that you will be gone for a few weeks each year when your parents drag you to a summer-cottage in no-where. Luckily, I am eighteen and could for once in my life decide how long I would stay there. Only two weeks! Meaning it will probably be one week in July and one in August. _

_More to come from that. I will put a few notes about this chapter on my livejournal. (I rarely use it, really). Not that there was much to add... have to correct one mistake I wrote for an earlier chapter and oh well... _

_Review replies will be sent back. For my anonymous reviewer I say thank you as well. I know they don't want us to write review replies on the page anymore, but anyway! See yah all soon. _

_LOL Shitza_


	8. A Question Mark

_Hi!_

_Feels a bit sad. In a few days I am not going to be sitting here, writing. There is a computer up at the summer cottage, but really I hate that one. And I will probably not be able to access on the Internet 24/7 like I normally do. I don't look forward for it. I won't be able to update!_

_Luckily, like I said last chapter, I managed to talk my parents upon letting me stay at home almost half of the time. Bleh, it's so boring up there! I will probably grow tired after three days, if I am lucky. _

_Oh well... until then I should be on a writing spurt writing away all the energy, but dad has put the whole family on (all unwillingly) working by painting the garage. We are remaking it. Another boring topic! He's evil, he simply gives you a paintbrush and nudges you out the door._

_Anyway..._

_Some have probably wondered why Sasuke suddenly broke down. I bet you must have, he didn't seem to have reasons, did he? Well, this evil author (who forced him into such a scenery) apologies for those question marks since she loves to write about these things in upcoming chapters. Well, this chapter explains the last, and walks deeper into the em, upcoming YAOI. I know, I know, it is a spoiler but it is kind of obvious. The question that remains for me now will probably be, how will it happen. (Sigh)_

_Sasuke-fans, don't hate me, please! I love Sasuke as well (though I am not crazy over the guy), and I insure you I will not be too evil with him. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: Classified Shitza Information should say I have more fallen for Neji. But then again, I try to keep my feeling down-to-earth, after all they are just animé characters. _

_PPs: I have no idea what the seals symbol, apart from that a tiger-seal normally means a fire technique, mentioned by Sasuke in the beginning of the animé So, I am just going to speculate and if anyone know then please tell me!_

_PPPs: YAOI lovers and Sasunaru readers will Love this chapter. (laugh)_

**Chapter 7**

**A Question Mark,**

**An Evidence of Power**

Everything seemed to have gone so smoothly. Everything seemed to finally be at an end. Everything would soon be back to the ways it should be. And yet, when the Snake had been laid to rest, his ashes burning in his hands, this happened.

A question, with not a suitable answer.

A mark, that seared of pain.

A look that said nothing.

A mind that asked again and again.

Sasuke had fled from the place, as soon as Kakashi had returned he simply handed him the evidence that would hopefully clear his name. The raven-haired Genin, last Genin of the Rookie nine, couldn't help but to feel worthless. Like the time Itachi had killed his family. Thankfully no one saw him, because this feeling was the only feeling of all that really made him cry.

The feeling of being alone.

You would think that an Uchiha like him couldn't cry, but if so you are wrong. Sasuke cries when no one sees him, because if anyone knew his pride would be crushed. But he had cried when he was earlier, and only his brother or mother would find out. But, with both of them gone (like Itachi would ever see him cry after what he did!) he never cried openly again. Tears came at the sadness and weight of his oath to kill his brother. Tears came sometimes at nights listening to the echoing sounds of the mansion he had refused to leave, no matter what. Tears came when he cut the bonds with his friends, silent tears no one knew of, and what had come from that. The bonds had remained without him wanting it. Like the dobe would ever le him go.

Tears also came those days he tried to come up with something to kill his brother, only to realise he was still too weak.

And today, tears flowed down his cheeks because he was weak.

The Cursed Seal he wore unwillingly still pained deeply. Orochimaru had died, even he knew his master that well to know it had been him and not some kind of illusion, bunshin or clone. It had been the real Orochimaru, hadn't it? Or had his old sensei found a method that he did not know about. Back when he trained with the snake, he had been entrusted all the secrets except for the one that made him leave. It had arrived to his ears through another way.

Drying his tears with the hem of his jacker he hurried away back to the village. He needed to see Tsunade anyway and he would kill the hag if she didn't hold to her words. He was truly unaware that someone had for the first time-of-his-life witnessed his secret. That and Uchiha also had a few tears to cry.

* * *

The War with Orochimaru ended quite swiftly. The third stage of their plan started letting all the Village-bound Jounin out. This involved that every ninja, retired or rookie burst out to fight and some of these were quite skilled. The dead Sound nins piled up and for the ones that didn't use their heads and flee were captured. And even though Konoha was still weak since the last time Orochimaru had attacked them, their strength had grown with new talents and new tools. 

In a few hours only the village had emerged victorious and people ran out on the streets to congratulate each other.

From the Hokage Tower Tsunade smiled as the reports were handed in, 95 per cent claiming success. The one topping all of these was the reports from Kurenai and Kakashi, where Kakashi had also handed her the remains of Orochimaru. However, a few things worried her, like Sakura's report (as her student) about her witness of the fight. Like Kakashi she wondered why Orochimaru hadn't fought back. It didn't seem like him.

There was, about five minutes after that the last reports had been handed in, that Uchiha Sasuke arrived and knocked at the door. And happily she could say that the Council and she had both agreed to lift his punishment to only a few things remained. He would yet not be allowed to do solo missions and she would tell his friends (not ANBU this time) to keep an eye on him. Apart from that his punishments were over and he was even allowed to take the Chuunin exam planned only two weeks from now. Tsunade smilingly knew he would be one of those to make it, being Orochimaru's student and probably stronger then most Chuunin already she knew he would. She just hoped he was patient enough to wait.

The Uchiha didn't say much when he left her office, but then again she knew he wasn't the type to show his feelings openly. Back when she had been just a Jounin of the village she had been a good friend to Uchiha Fugaku, his father. As well as he, she felt sorry for the Uchiha clan's death and hoped for a brighter future. Yet, unlike him, she thought it would be foolish to run after Itachi and yet, she knew she would not be able to stop him. The things she worried about was everyone else who probably would go after Sasuke once that day came. Especially a certain blond hot-blooded ninja she knew.

Tsunade sighed opening all the reports, reading through them. The worst was that after this there would probably be more Office-work and less sake-drinking.

This was one of those things she truly hated, being Hokage.

And only two weeks from now the Kazekage would come to Konoha, and she needed to prepare for that.

After all, even though she knew many trusted Gaara, jinchuuriki (container of a demon) or not, the guy freaked her out.

* * *

The days in Konoha continued peacefully. After a memorial of the ones who had fallen during the fighting (this included Chouji's father and Shikamaru's father, putting an end to the old Ino-Shika-Chou trio) everyone gathered strength to build up the old village. All strength of the villagers focused on getting the days back to normal, the strength of the shinobi focused on the missions and this involved problems since they had once more decreased in strength. 

Tsunade barely left her office. Once she was seen talking with the current Ino-Shika-Chou outside Ino's family's flower shop. The Hokage, who had been the commanding Jounin over their father, spent over and hour with the three teens and after that she reluctantly returned to the Office, being dragged by Shizune by the arm.

Other things happened as well. Shikamaru (much to his annoyance) and Sakura of Konoha together with Temari had been set to plan the next Chuunin exam. The exam would this year be held in Konoha, and as far as they could think of there was a valley not too far from here where the second test could be held. The valley, also known as the Valley of No Return was a perfect place since it would give the current Genins a real nightmare to figure out.

Yet as it was a certain blond boy had no interest in the Chuunin Exam for his own part, and for once kept out of his friends way. He was already a Chuunin, so why bother them? He spent his freetime at Ichiraku or the training grounds since there didn't seem to be any kind of mission for him. Sakura was busy working at the hospital al lot these days and Sasuke was training on his own. The lousy bastard had refused to spar with him, saying he needed to be alone.

Secretly however Naruto took breaks from his training to watch Sasuke. The blond had not forgotten the little scene he had watched, and after that he felt closer to the Uchiha since he had shown those signs of being, human. He knew Sasuke didn't know about his witness, thankfully or he would have been dead. And he still couldn't figure out why the Uchiha cried alone like that. Without anyone knowing, wasn't it lonely?

Sasuke stood in the middle of a small clearing in the woods, Sharingan activated and his hands formed as the seal of the dragon. Dragon meant it was a powerful jutsu, and for some reason Naruto knew this was going to be something worth watching.

Sasuke had formed a row of seals, some coming from the Original Chidori with some adds. Naruto blinked as Chidori formed all around his friend's body. He blinked again before he remembered somewhere in his misty head that Sasuke had used this method once before in his presence. Battling Orochimaru that is.

The Blond shinobi was a bit too caught up in his flashback not to notice Sasuke's goal, or rather aim. The same tree he hid in.

It literally meant that Naruto, slightly surprised by this, dropped down to the ground. Both teens blinked, Sasuke out of bewilderment since he hadn't been able to detect the dobe's presence and Naruto since he thought Sasuke had found him, even though he actually had learnt to hide his own presence.

"What are you doing, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked unusually calmly as Naruto got back up on his feet.

"I was about to ask the same, teme!" Naruto said with a smirk. He reconsidered saying crybaby, but then again if he did so then Sasuke would kill him. By the look of his eyes Naruto had a feeling the hidden message by talking calmly yet there was something more poisonous behind it.

Naruto grinned holding a kunai in his right hand. "Fight me and I'll tell you why I came here, teme!" he said.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine!" he said taking a kunai as well, in his left hand.

(A/N: Since Sasuke has been seen using methods in both hands he seems quite flexible, don't you think?)

Both boys smiled knowingly, hurling at each other. Their kunai clashed with sparks flying, both boys being lounged backwards by the very impact. They landed on their feet and so it had began. A fight worth watching you might say.

Naruto couldn't help but to laugh since he really enjoyed this. Fighting was his life, and fighting with his friend (in a friendly fight) was one of the best things he knew next to Ramen of course. Sasuke didn't laugh, he would never laugh as he finally managed to find an opening and pin Naruto to one of the trees, a kunai lifted to the blond teen's throat.

The raven-haired teen bent closer, smirking victorious. Naruto could feel the thick bark behind his back and he stared wide-eyed as Sasuke got closer, the older teens breath now almost on his skin, nearing his mouth.

Naruto panicked. Without a second thought, ignoring the blush that threatened to show, he pushed Sasuke away. "Hentai (Means: pervert) !" he screamed.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow landing on the ground, on his feet graciously.

"You call me, pervert?" he asked not believing his ears. After all, if someone of them would be a pervert it would definitely be Naruto.

"You tried to kiss me!" Naruto accused, pointing his finger at him.

Sasuke sighed. "Says the person who dresses up like a girl, spies on the girls' bath, reads that old Frog-Hermit's perverted books and has been trained b the biggest pervert in all the five Shinobi countries." Sasuke murmured, loud enough for Naruto to hear.

The Uchiha turned his steps.

"Where are you going, I am not finished with you!" Naruto called seeing that his opponent for the day was leaving him behind.

"Back." Sasuke called. "I have no time staying around you, dobe. Come back when I will get more from you then false accusations."

As he walked he thought.

_'I wasn't trying to kiss him. I was going to ask him if he would give up.'_

**Sure**... an evil voice in the back of his mind whispered. Where it came from, who knew?

* * *

Days passed and it was nearing May. This meant a lot of work as practically every shinobi had been assigned for one mission at least. Naruto couldn't remember ever feeling so worn out retuning home from a mission in the Nano Country (Greenery Country), having caught a spy who had been bad enough to try to spread disaster in one of their most peaceful places of all. The Current Lord, or really princess, had been pleased enough to want to higher them to work for her, the problem though became that it seemed a bit impossible at the moment because as Naruto put it (since he seemed to be her goal) he had to go back to train for Hokage. His dream would probably never disappear. 

Sasuke, hadn't been with them, even though he was permitted to go outside the village he hadn't been on this mission as it was a B-rank and unless you were given a special permission you had to keep to your rank. Instead the Uchiha had followed, to his annoyance, team 10 on a C-ranked mission to escort a villager back home. Nothing hard, really.

The Uchiha sighed during this. C-ranked missions normally meant a small bunch of thieves if you were lucky.

Indeed, being the only Rookie Nine who hadn't grown above Genin, he felt utterly pissed of most of the time, and he clearly showed it in his own way.

* * *

**(Somewhere Completely Unknown)**

Nine pairs of eyes stared into a black glass orb hovering in the air. Nine full grown men whispered among them, yet you couldn't hear what they said. One, with complete white skin, red eyes and black hair smirked. Four auras could you feel of extreme powers. Four keys, only one had unwillingly opened and once all of them would open, they would be there to claim the everlasting wine.

"We still need more, have you located the four remaining?" the white tanned man asked one who looked like a giant.

The giant nodded. After all, it was his hob to find them.

It was them, Akatsuki, that would one day claim the world.

_TBC_

_Wah, I had to stop there or else it would have been a little too much. (yawn) I am sleepy..._

_(falls apart on her desk)_

_Oh yeah, details about this chapter will appear on the livejournal, if anyone is interested, link on the lookup page. _

_And before you say it, not, the voice you heard (okay read in bold letters) wasn't Sasuke's deepest wish, dream or anything like want in any way. _

_Actually, it is still a mystery. Like the mystery of the unknown giant Akatsuki member that hasn't been named yet in either manga or animé _

_Life is a mystery, good night!_

_I will try, but I cannot promise it, to update before I leave, and after that, you will have to wait for a while._

_So... sleepy... ZzZzZzZzZz_


	9. The Chuunin Exam

_Yay!_

_Firstly, thank you so much for 5000 hits already... 5000 hits on only 8 chapters, that is probably my record. Oh well, not quite, the record is on 13000 hits, but that is around 73 chapters in total._

_Secondly, I am not following my parents to the summer cottage for the first week of four (I would be dead if I stayed there for four whole weeks). I am going up on Thursday the 13th as planned so far._

_In other worlds, double Yay! I will (if I am not too preoccupied) update again. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: I received a pile of reviews reminding me that I let Kankurou die in this story and it would be impossible for him to come back alive. Well, my only defence would be that I wrote most of last chapter during the late nights. Sorry, Kankurou is dead, it was all my mistake._

_PPs: If you wonder why I sometimes write Genin when it should say Genins it's because I've heard there are no specified notice to this in Japanese. I may be wrong, but I try to stay close to the original language in this. I write Genins the times it would be too hard to specify if there is just one, or many. Same goes for Chuunin and Jounin as well._

_PPPs: This Chapter will give you a good laugh. It surely did for me, (can't stop laughing). You'll see what I mean._

**Chapter 8**

**The Chuunin Exam,**

**A Trial of Power**

It was a huge crowd that walked through the streets of Konoha, many unknown and unfamiliar faces walked pass him as a blond shinobi struggled to fight his way towards the Chuunin Exam stadium. He didn't want to be late. The game would start soon.

Of the 186 Genin competing, or 52 teams in total, only eight Genin managed to take themselves to the last exam. Sasuke had joined two Konoha Genin where one of the members had become a Chuunin last year. Not that they worked so good together, but it was better then nothing.

Naruto remembered his exam. It had been, as he liked to call it, a challenge. The first test had been completely different from the very first Chuunin test he had tried (and hadn't been allowed to continue on). The test paper had only held one question, and the whole point was to talk with their teammates, without letting anyone else know, and get their answers in the group together. Each question was unique so you couldn't cheat on it. He and Sakura, who had teamed up with Chouji as a temporary member, had been using small finger movements and eye contact and because they were good friends the pulled it of easily.

Their Second Exam had been a walk through the desert. Since the Exam he took had been in Sunagakure it was, like most Chuunin exams, a test of survival and it tested their trust. Shivering he remembered the dozen of Genjutsu traps hidden in the sand and if Sakura hadn't been so good to discover Genjutsu as she was, who knew what would have happened.

Third it had been a fight, and to his furiousness he had ended second place. A Rock Ninja called Kai had used a number of tricks that were far from Genin or Chuunin level. And it really only was a surprise attack that had made him drop down on the stepping stone.

Oh shit, he was late!

With sweat running down his face he hurried to the Stadium. It was not really his fault that Ero Sennin had wanted to talk to him half-the-way. His smile returned when he could see the Stadium, same as the first time he tried, and he sped up to find a decent seat. He hoped, though he almost doubted it, that Sakura had saved him a seat.

* * *

From the high stands two of the Kage sat, looking down at the arena. Tsunade looked, like she always had done during these exams, for once awake. Gaara, the Kazekage, smirked down as he once again looked at the list of competitors. Uchiha Sasuke, he had fought him once on this exact place. Is was kind of ironic though what differences in rank there lay between them now.

Astream of doves suddenly flew above the stadium, circling around twice before hurrying away. It was the signal for the start of the Third and Final Exam. Lords, Ladies, Royalties, Ambassadors, they all waited with eagerness to see the show. There would be 3 Konoha shinobi, 2 Sand Shinobi, 1 Sound Shinobi, 1 Grass Shinobi and 1 Cloud Shinobi. A complete mix between the different countries and villages.

Sasuke had been selected as the 5th competitor, and was waiting (quite bored) for his turn. The Final Exam began with a speech from Tsunade, cheering everyone on and wishing them all luck, especially her own ninjas. Sasuke sighed looking down at the cat-fight between the first competitors, two female ninjas, one from Cloud and one from Sand. The two ladies seemed to detest each other, and with long nails many scratches were left. Both fought with ferocity, but they were nothing special. They didn't seem to use any signature jutsus or possess any bloodline.

The second pair weren't much better, but they seemed to have more of a fight. One of them, a Konoha shinobi as well, seemed to use a more powerful Jutsu that probably would take him far. It looked as if he could manipulate wind in different ways, he was younger then Sasuke and seemed a bit rough round the edges. His opponent was a sound nin, so it could explain it all. Peace always remained during the different exams, but some things could not easily be forgotten.

The poor Sound guy had to be escorted immediately to hospital for serious wounds. Luckily for him, patients were always patients for doctors in the village, if they were brought there that is.

And then it was his turn, and Sasuke could only feel disappointed since the Grass nin didn't even budge to attack. He was simply doing his best to block the attacks, failing often. Sasuke couldn't help but to feel betrayed of hopes to be challenged, until he felt thick vines wrapped around his wrists.

He hadn't known about this bloodline, that controlled roots in such a way. But the Uchiha never made mistakes twice and minutes later he was declared as the victor, having defeated his opponent with some well aimed fire. After all, the Uchiha symbol was the Fan that kept the fires alive, and fire and weeds don't clash well.

The matches went on after that, with a few talents and a lot of question marks, like how had they been able to continue? But this time there hadn't been the same kind of selection as last time. It was a different kind.

The only things he would think as being a suitable opponent was a girl that completely blinded her opponent with a Jutsu that created blinding light. It would be a trick to solve, and she seemed to be his next opponent as well.

This meant there was only four of them left, to fight in a new round. And this time, they all hoped, that there wouldn't be another attack like last time. Last time his chances had been blown away by a stupid and ugly dead snake called Orochimaru.

* * *

Naruto sighed. He had managed to find a seat, with good view. But to his bad luck he sat between Chouji (the loud eater) and Ino (the screaming pig).Ino, for once though, didn't just scream "Sasuke!". This time she concentrated upon cheering the Konoha Genin, meaning all three and constantly giving small tips (loudly). Naruto wondered if he could find another seat, but the whole place was cramped.

Behind him sat Shino, Kiba and Hinata, who had out of pure horror seeing the fights down there, grabbed her teammates arm. Kiba, who thought over Hinata as a little sister, simply put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

In the seats in front of him sat the rest of the Hyuuga clan, joined by the rest of Neji's team. Neji sat beside his "father", Buyakugan already activated to see the whole thing from another perspective.

Naruto scanned the seats. He could see some of the Jounin-sensei they had known for quite a while, Asuma and Kurenai sat together some seats further away. Gai had found a spot beside some Genin, who had not decided to participate yet, not feeling ready, and he was constantly giving them opinions about Youth. He didn't see Kakashi anywhere, but oh well... that slowpoke probably had gotten lost and would be late, as usual. Smirking he remembered the terror of his first exam, where Kakashi's tardiness had almost disqualified Sasuke from the whole thing.

Like it mattered. Sasuke was really already a Chuunin in fighting abilities. Yet, his match never ended as it should. Naruto had seen more Chuunin exams after that and he knew the thing pretty well. He had even been one of the examiners once, something Tsunade almost regretted afterwards. It wasn't as if he didn't do his job, but he mocked some of the Genin into a fight. Nothing rational, but thinking about it later, it perhaps hadn't been a good idea.

He sighed. The first rounds had been quite boring, and it didn't seem like there was much to expect from the exam, he even wondered how many that would even have a possibility to become Chuunin. He hadn't seen any higher possibilities so far... Wait a minute, scratch that!

The last of the first rounds had finished, with yet another Konoha victory. This time it was a girl, Takahashi Hikari, who had succeeded using oddly enough Light to fight. And yet, her light almost blinded the stands.

Perhaps she could be a stronger opponent.

* * *

The Second Rounds commenced, four Genin remained in the game, to soon only be one. The first of the second rounds ended faster then it had started with the Cloud nin almost being blown out from the arena. The second Round, meaning Sasuke's second match, started and he had planned this before he came down. Like many of Sasuke's clothes were dark, so were some of his belongings and as they started he tied a black napkin around his eyes. This brought a lot of question marks, but it seemed that apart from Light the girl he faced didn't have any more Jutsus. And using the other senses, meaning in this case sound, he didn't have a problem to locate her and knock her down.

The final was decided between two Konoha shinobi and once more Sasuke had been able to plan ahead. Fire abilities were out of question since fire could change direction in the strong wind. But, the Uchiha had trained more things then his fires when he trained under Orochimaru and therefore it took him three minutes to 1, catch the guy in a trap (Genjutsu) 2, While being trapped dispel the winds around him (they were annoying) and 3, beat him up, yet not kill him, yet.

The Final Exam ended with declaring Uchiha Sasuke as the strongest survivor of the Genin. The spectators all got to their feet cheering. Sasuke however wasn't the guy to even smile at such a thing, he mostly come to test his abilities and to be rewarded to know that he deserved to be known as something to remember. Among the stands a small group of Chuunin, followed by a Jounin, hurried to get down there. Maybe not all of Konoha trusted him, but Sasuke would know. He still had friends and people who respected him.

**End of Chuunin Exam**

_(But not the end of the chapter :))_

The next days became hectic. Most of the Local Lords left after a day or two, saying their thanks to Tsunade and signing contracts with different villages and giving their opinions about the Exam.

The Sound nins left already after a few hours after having received some "If you stay even one more minute we will kill you" hints from the villagers in Konoha.

The same went with the Cloud nins, all though their threats came from the Sand, who swore to avenge Kankurou, who seemed to have become some sort of Legend in the village. Probably because the Cloud and Sand had never been such good friends with each other.

The Suna shinobi stayed in Konoha for quite the while, since Gaara wanted to re-establish some connections and bonds between the villages. Some disagreements needed to be sorted out, and because of this some Konoha shinobi he knew well, meaning for example Naruto, had to work 24/7 before the Kazekage seemed to be content enough to leave.

However, another of the reasons he wanted Naruto to be close to him was because he, as a Jinchuuriki felt uneasiness in his demon. Shukaku hadn't been as annoying as Kyuubi, trying to break his seal. The raccoon demon was frightened, and tried to hide himself deep within Gaara, as far away from being noticed as possible. Shukaku had also informed Gaara of that one of the nine demons had been, well stolen. It hadn't been sealed away in a human, more of protected and now it was gone. Naruto asked Kyuubi about this, who shot several gashing pains through him before answering that the eight-tailed demon (Hachibi) had been taken by dark hungry powers. More he did not know since his connection with he Kyuubi was at the moment, well, very fragile. The more he bonded with the creature he knew it would try to eat his soul.

The new Chuunins of Konoha were selected the week after Gaara and the other Sand nins left. There was only one new Chuunin, not surprisingly really. Sasuke looked so cool in his new uniform, with the Uchiha symbol on his back. There had been a party shortly after, with all of the Rookie Nine, Gai's team and some other friends being invited. Sasuke had been very reluctant to this, however Sakura didn't listen to his words (unusually enough) and brought the party to the Uchiha mansion. The normally deserted halls and rooms were filled with laughter, music and people. Sasuke had mostly stood in a corner watching everyone having fun, the CD-player pounding in beat, Kiba and Naruto singing karaoke duet (sounding horrible), Hinata drinking Sake, which Ino tricked her for, telling her it was just water. Neji was attacked by an even drunker Lee (who almost pulled of Renge), Ino teaming up with Tenten took a hundred pictures which she could blackmail the other with later, for example, the Karaoke duet. Chouji kept to the food and well... it became a total chaos in the end.

It took Sasuke seven hours before he managed to show the last person out. Afterwards he sighed, sitting down on the spot, leaning towards the cold tree behind. Annoyingly there was still a picture in his mind from the party. Kiba and Naruto's stupid Karaoke.

After that people thought life would go back to normal, or something close to normal. The Academy was like always giving out too much homework, Tsunade enslaved her shinobi with missions and Jiraya was like always gone or seen by the girls' bath.

Naruto's attention though turned from his regular jobs to his curiosity about the actions on Orochimaru and his death. He tried to understand what was going on, and yet he couldn't get it. He would probably not have bothered, if not Kyuubi had pushed him into that direction, because every time he mentioned the words gate, seal or power there was a nudge in his stomach indicating there was something about this that the fox wanted to tell him about. But every time Naruto would try to ask him about it the fox would give him a painful reacting that made him loose all control of what he did. Once he did it during a mission and it caused a lot of trouble as he, from having been jumping from branch to branch, suddenly stopped and landed on the ground. Sasuke simply sighed and picked him up again. They were in a hurry after all.

His suspicions were confirmed however when he got a letter from Jiraya saying that Akatsuki were moving swiftly. What made him worry so much about Akatsuki was that during the days he trained right under Jiraya's nose he had heard that the Akatsuki had 3 of the nine demons. Rumours had reached his ears that they had gotten their hands on the Eight-Tailed Snake Demon, the Hachibi. Rumours had said that the Hachibi had been sealed in a ring, that Orochimaru had absorbed into his body, therefore making the whole process less painful than if he had been the actual Jinchuuriki. It didn't mean that he could connect or draw strength from the Demon, but it was there.

This added though more confusion for him. It made everything so weird. He brought the letter to Tsunade, to discuss it since she seemed like the first person that he should report to, anyway. You can say that she didn't take it lightly to know what was going on, and to his annoyance the Council had been alerted and the members of that council (a bunch of old hags and toads) wanted to keep him in the village. The only problem was that only a while later there were words from Suna saying that Gaara had been attacked by that organisation, he had escaped by an hair, but still. Staying seemed dangerous as well.

Naruto was currently walking down the streets, having finished a B-ranked mission and was on his way home. He passed several shops, including Ino's family flower shop and stopped briefly to wave to the girl inside. Ino didn't have any missions at the moment and helped out home, which she seemed to have grown closer to as she loved flowers and could spend hours talking about them. She and Sakura grew closer because of that since Ino, with flowers almost in her blood, and Sakura with medical interest, talked about them whenever they could. They still called each other names, but never meant what they said. More kept going with it because they had always done.

To his horror he remembered one of those times when he passed them to hear some of these remarks. It started with the usual _Big Forehead Girl, Ino Pig, Boring Bookworm _and _Pig Face_ to remarks that made him shudder to remember.

"Naruto, anyone home?" Ino asked, having come out to greet him. She was currently knocking on his forehead.

Naruto shook away. "Yeah!" he said shaking his head a little.

"Good, I thought you had wandered of in your own head. Do you think you could help me with one thing?"

Naruto nodded. It wasn't as if ever let his friends down when they needed help.

"I was thinking about sending some flowers to Sasuke, you know he lives alone in that huge mansion of his clan. I thought it could be a bit more cheerful that way."

Naruto nodded.

She lowered her voice.

"It's just that I have a lot of things I need to finish, so could you select the flowers for me. Just take some you think he'll like and I'll wrap them up and you can give them to him. Or put them on his doorstep or something, just make sure they get some water, OK?"

Naruto nodded again walking around in the flower shop, picking flowers here and there. Ino watched him in amusement as she went to fix a dying Orchid that someone had added too much water to, it had nearly drowned. Naruto returned with some Anemone, Roses, red Chrysanthemum, Forget-Me-Not and tulips. Ino didn't dare say anything as she wrapped them up, but all of the flowers had a symbol of love. She gave the bouquet to him and waved him goodbye. Then she reconsidered following him, but that would perhaps be a little too overboard. After all, he was known for being an idiot many times.

Indeed this hadn't been deliberate at all. Naruto did not know anything of flowers and like Ino had said, he placed them in a vase outside the Uchiha mansion. He simply hoped Sasuke wouldn't throw them away, he had left a note to explain what they were meant for.

All though, his doodling had made the note say Love Naruto instead of From Naruto.

This nearly gave Sasuke a nosebleed when he returned home that day. First to see a bunch of flowers on the doorstep and then to read the card. The dream he had had shortly after returning to Konoha played in his head again, all details weren't forgotten, and he promised himself that tomorrow he would punch the dobe dead.

However, he kept the flowers.

* * *

April turned to May and they celebrated the first day with Chouji's birthday party. It was an eating contest that suited him perfectly on the All-You-Can-Eat BBQ buffet. Chouji won, with Naruto coming second and Lee third having eaten Curry-flavoured barbecue. Ino and Sakura shared last place. Tenten was miraculously enough 4th place, followed with Kiba. Who knew she could look so good and eat so much?

May brought warmer winds and some rain. It brought romance to some of the younger Jounin, and Ino was seen with a new boyfriend. Temari often came to visit the village, since there was a lot of fights back home for her and Gaara didn't want her near them.

Right now, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura lay under a Sakura (Cherry Tree) eating Dango (dumplings). Naruto was still slightly sore form the unexpected punches Sasuke had given him during training not too long ago. The Uchiha smirked at his friend and Naruto smirked back.

It was a beautiful day. There wasn't even a mission assigned to any of the for a full day and they couldn't help but to relax a little. Really, they should be training but who carried nothing could go wrong on a day like this.

Naruto sighed laying back. He was about to fall asleep, like the two others, when suddenly...

"Ouch!"

Sakura sat up abruptly. Beside her was a magnificent falcon, which they all, to their disappointment, was the messenger for danger. It held a message as well.

"Return to my office, at once!"

They all sighed. Now what?

_TBC_

_Okay, another chapter done. Whew... I am warm. It's been 30 degrees Celsius at least outside and it's frying us all here. _

_Gonna get some ice-cream, or something. _

_See you guys later. Review, keep me happy and I'll update sometime next week, hopefully. If not, I'll be back around the 17th or something. _

_Shitza_


	10. Trust Me

_Whew... I have a feeling this will be a long chapter, longer then normal. Why, because only the first part took four pages, and that is just the beginning of this story (and it was before i started to write my own little comments)._

_There is really a lot coming in this chapter, including the first real YAOI scenes! But I am still not trying to push it too much, all though you fan-girls can stop worrying, things are happening. _

_As for me, have to say this is one of the better chapters I've written for a while. More planned, more details and more ideas. I'm just happy tonight. I'll have 3 PF (Parents Free)days to look forward to _

_Won't keep you occupied any longer. You must surely get tired of all my notes. _

**Chapter 9**

**Trust Me,**

**I Know What to Do**

Sasuke sighed with a small smirk on his lips. He sat beside Sakura, waiting for the instructions. A lot of Jounin and Chuunin had been invited to her office, many faces he knew well. Ino sat with Shikamaru and Chouji waving at him with a smile. Lee was silently hitting on Sakura, who smiled back, that until Tenten elbowed him to stop. Kurenai was there, yet her team was already on another mission. Kakashi sat among a group of sturdy looking Jounin, reading well, you already know what he read. Even Jiraya turned up, and he stood beside Tsunade and Shizune wearing the same expression as them. Determination with a hint of worry.

"About eight hours ago, the Village of Sand declared War with the Village of Cloud." Tsunade started.

"But that is not so surprising. We all know that Gaara-sama took Kankurou's death pretty seriously." Sakura said out loud.

"Yes, he surely did. However, that is the least of the real worries so let me talk until I am finished. Sand started a war with Cloud, something we have almost predicted would happen. The intensity between the villages has grown a lot over the time, it was unavoidable."

Tsunade sighed.

"The Sand declared during one of our meetings that this war would soon start. They have been enemies since long, like our disagreements sometimes with the village of thunder. However, your mission together has everything to do with this, and yet not. We must select our best ninjas because this is a matter most distressing."

Jiraya shot his reply to this.

"Gaara, the Kazekage, has been attacked fiercely."

There was a mass of gasps and murmurs in the room. People looked at each other, some bearing faces of terror, some of pure bewilderment.

"WHAT!" Naruto said loudly. Jiraya silenced his pupil with a look. The two "perverts" understood each other quite well. It was a look that clearly said: "Shut up brat or you will spend the next few months training on your own." Even though he had grown stronger, he still trained with Ero-Sennin whenever they met and every time the elder shinobi had a trick or two to be taught.

"There will be a list of things that needs to be done. With no leadership the Sand will loose this war, so as an ally, we will send over some of our stronger teams. You will take direct orders under Sand, and fight with the fire of our village. We will also send some teams to find out who the attacker was. As far as we've been reported no one knows and Gaara is currently unconscious so he can't tell."

Shizune handed them the reports and information of the new missions. Each Jounin or Chuunin received different tasks that they had to complete. Naruto looked at his, which held a battle mission to join the fights and after two days, together with his teammates, go after the attacker and try to bring him back. However, this was probably an S-ranked mission which meant that they were back-up for the Jounin if they would fail. Naruto gulped since this had to be the first S-ranked mission he had received. All his missions had been A, B, C or D-ranked so far. S-ranked were the toughest and most frightening missions you could receive. It mostly means going after a mass murderer and he knew many of their sensei did this alone.

He heard Ino give a gulp looking at her information list. Probably she was one of the first to go.

"For many of you, these tasks are way ahead of your usual rank. But time is starting to run away and I fear something is happening. We all thought it would end with Orochimaru, but it seems everything has just started."

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked.

Tsunade nodded towards Jiraya who took a scroll from within his pocket. Naruto had seen that scroll only once before, and it still gave him nightmares. Jiraya removed the knot tying it together and rolled it so that everyone would be able to see the cursed symbol on it.

It was a sun, a red sun with ten beams around it. In the sun there was a black clawed hand , reaching after them, probably their hearts. Between the ten beams ten words were written.

**1, Destruction  
2, Prayers  
3, Power  
4, Art  
5, Comtrol  
6, Separation  
7, Despair  
8, Intentions  
9, Immortality  
10, Death**

Naruto felt the familiar shiver when he saw that scroll. Last time Jiraya had opened it the hand had glowed, red smokes emitting from it. It did this time as well, the smoke forming into the hand that made movements after their heads. People stopped in their seats, unable to take their eyes from it. Jiraya closed the scroll and the hand disappeared, leaving a faint smell of dead burned corpses behind.

"This is the symbol of Akatsuki, a gang of currently nine members, formerly ten, who works and are responsible for most of the crimes and killing around these lands. Each member is a known murderer, assassin and betrayer of their village." he said.

"Akatsuki has been moving around the countries for many years. As you know, many villages like ours have been creating people to carry demons within them." Everyone looked at Naruto when she said this, which the blond meeting their behaviour by pretending he was all alone. "Akatsuki have since their team formed, been hunting them down. As far as we know, they have four of the demons, five remain. They tried to get the sixth from Gaara but thankfully failed." Tsunade said.

"The demons they have so far are rumoured to be Gobi (Five-tails), Shichibi (Seven-tails) and Hachibi (Eight-tails). Hachibi was originally held by Orochimaru, but the Akatsuki stole the bijuu before we could take action." Jiraya explained.

"And now they are after the Ichibi. Things don't look good. We villages have tried to ignore their actions for so long they have grown to an extent we cannot handle." Tsunade murmured. "At least you did us all a favour when you kept your eyes on them."

Jiraya smiled. "Of course, after all an old fiend of ours happen to have joined them, long ago."

By saying this he looked specifically at Sasuke, who didn't even blink. But when Naruto looked at him, he could see the hatred that still boiled within his best friend's chest. "Sasuke?" he whispered unheard as the Sharingan activated in the elder teens eyes.

Tsunade was eyeing the Uchiha as well. She too noticed his actions, but Sasuke didn't seem to make any move of going crazy, which was a good sign.

"I should better say this now." Tsunade started. "We have no idea which Akatsuki members you may face, we have a very short list of members that have been spotted and identified in the past, these being an ex-Mist nin Hoshigaki Kisame, an ex-Sand nin Sasori and a former Leaf nin, Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha?" Several voices asked.

"Sasuke" Tsunade said. "If you would please grant us with your knowledge about him, I won't force you to talk but..."

Sasuke snorted, his eyes gleaming from Sharingan. "It's OK!" he said in his coldest voice. "Uchiha Itachi, is my older brother, the one responsible for letting me live in the shadow of my Clan."

Jiraya continued seeing Sasuke's hands shake by hatred.

"Uchiha Itachi is a S-ranked criminal responsible for killing his whole clan, except Sasuke here. He joined Akatsuki a short while after his betrayal. His name is in the bingo-book and he was sighted here once after his betrayal, a few years ago."

Naruto surely remembered the Uchiha. He once more looked at Sasuke, who was shaking from anger. "Calm down!" he snapped, sounding more rude then he had intended. "Save that anger until you find him."

Not that Naruto liked the idea really of seeing Sasuke leave again. His hatred to his brother had once made him betray the village, and the next time Itachi would be seen, Naruto would make sure that he was there to help more then last time.

Tsunade stood up.

"Now, you have your orders, you are all dismissed. I want a report from each unit once a day from leaving. You will all leave immediately, understand!"

"Yes Sir!" everyone said before the seats were all emptied and Tsunade slumped down into her chair again. What a day...

Jiraya chuckled. "You sure are as bossy as ever." he commented.

Tsunade gave him a glare. "Silence you old hermit!" she sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to become Hokage. You know, eighty per cent of everything I do gives me headaches."

"But, you do it so well." Jiraya said just to annoy her, which it did.

"I told you to be silenced. Shizune, go down and see if you can find some warm sake (very common alcohol in Japanese animé) for me. I think I need something extra now that everything has turned upside down."

* * *

The trip to Sunagakura took three days. And when they travelled they didn't sleep or eat, relying on soldier pills and anti-sleep drugs Sakura had provided them. Being in a hurry, Naruto surely being worried about the Kazekage, not because he knew Gaara that well, but because he considered him as a friend. And his teammates surely noticed his worry as he sped up, close upon leaving them behind. 

"Damn the dobe, what is the matter with him?" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto shot a quick look at his best friend, a look that clearly mirrored his inner feelings. He had been chased before by these things, once in Konoha by Itachi and Kisame. Another time when he and Ero-Sennin passed the Hidden Village of Grass, by a guy who called himself Zetsu, who freaked him out since his body looked like it was painted in black and white, like a Yin Yang.

Team 7, unit Kakashi were some of the first to reach the Hidden Village of Sand, yet the sight was something they had not expected. A few tents stood before them, seriously injured sand shinobi lay to be treated and their Medic nin looked as injured as the rest. A familiar face came to meet them. It was Temari.

"So you came, though too late. They've taken Gaara and the Cloud destroyed the whole village."

"When and how?" Sakura asked.

"About two days ago, shortly after we asked you to come and help. We thought we could keep them away from us for three days at least, but we were proven wrong. Gaara was injured and unconscious, so we couldn't rely on his powers nor leadership when it happened."

Her voice broke to a small sob. Sakura walked over to put a reassuring hand on the older Jounin's shoulder.

"The Hidden Village of Cloud called forth a Jinchuuriki, the Yonbi, the Four tailed Rooster. We had no chance to a demonic power such as that with Gaara out. We tried our best to evacuate the village, though the first blow came as a shock. As you see, not many survived."

"And then..." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, where is Gaara?" Naruto asked. A painful expression came to Temari's face.

"Then Akatsuki came again. This time they revealed themselves. Deidara, former nin from the Hidden Village of Rock and Sasori, a former Sand-nin. Before we knew it they grabbed Gaara away from us, and also took the Yonbi guy with them."

"Where did they head towards?" Naruto asked, his face showing nothing more then determination.

"North East, towards the Hidden Land of Grass... you don't think about bringing him back, the two of them defeated some of our strongest Jounin in the blink of an eye."

Naruto smirked. "I thought people walked miles to save their family, guess I've been wrong."

"I can't deny I want to save him, but what can we do?" Temari asked.

Naruto's eyes gleamed. "I'm going to find out where the two of them are, and then come back to report. Then we can go there ourselves and grab your brother back. Gaara is our friend, and I am going to do what I can."

Sakura stomped towards him, looking ready to drag him back. "And what are you supposed to do, you second grade ninja?" she asked grabbing his collar. "We don't want to loose you as well." she said.

Sasuke however seemed to have taken the hint. "Wait Sakura, it seems that the dobe has a plan." he concluded, eyeing Naruto suspiciously.

Naruto grinned. "You bet teme! Temari, which is the most coming bird around the desert?" he asked.

"Vultures." she said without thinking much. There aren't many birds that survives in the desert you know."

"Great, I'll be back in a few hours, until then update everyone else when they get here about the things happening."

He formed some simple seals and then shouted: "Henge!" (Transform)

In a puff of smoke there wasn't Uzumaki standing in the same spot anymore, but a vile looking half dead creature. Sakura's jaw almost dropped as she too realised what he had meant. When had Naruto gotten this smart?

Right on cue, Team Gai appeared asking the same question probably everyone who would arrive here would ask. What had happened.

And Sakura, with some help from Temari, filled them in.

* * *

Seven hours later, when it was about to get dark, they saw a vulture land by the tenths, before changing back to a person they knew pretty well. Naruto brushed of the dry dust from his clothes and his forehead protector, breathing heavily. 

"That sure took time." he said. To his surprise though everyone came eager to hear news. Naruto felt slightly uneasy, but oh well...

"The two Akatsuki members had stopped at a cave not too far from here, and for today as tomorrow they will probably not leave the spot. It is heavily guarded though, but nothing I think will be impossible to break."

There was a wave of cheers going through the crowd. "However..." Naruto began and the cheers stopped, everyone sure they did not want to hear this.

"By the time we can get there, saving either two of the Jinchuuriki will be impossible." he said and his voice started to break. "There is a secret ritual that the Akatsuki are experts of that will draw out the demons to be resealed. However, this method will also kill the two of them."

There was a wave of gasps this time.

"I am sorry, I really wish there is much we can do, but as far as my experiences tell, there is no way to stop the method when it has begun."

"But we have to stop them somehow." Temari said.

"We can attack though. For the sake of out Kazekage!" another sand ninja said.

Naruto sighed. He still had the worst to tell them.

"I agree with you all we have to do something, but there is something you all need to know, something neither Tsunade or Jiraya told us before we left."

Once again the crowd silenced.

"The Akatsuki are after the Nine Legendary demons, why is still unknown, but one thing is certain. The new containers for the demons they take are themselves. I have no idea which of the five demons that have been sealed into who, but I say this. Unlike a normal container who simply can communicate with the demon inside him/her and draw out some of its power, I've heard that the Akatsuki have been able to fully extend a hundred percent with the demon, without the side-effects."

"What do you mean side effects? Wait a minute..." Ino said putting her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. She, like many other Konoha shinobi knew, the sand probably could guess...

"A demon still has a will of his own, even though he is sealed. Because if this, it tends to use pain as punishment, inflict damage upon your body, yet never enough for it to be severe."

"So you mean to say, the Akatsuki has found another way around it." Neji asked.

Naruto nodded.

Tenten sighed. "What a bummer!"

"Then, what should we do?" Sakura asked, without receiving an answer.

There was a murmur in the crowd. Naruto looked tired enough to fall asleep where he stood, not surprising since he had been flying, using chakra for many hours. Without thinking Sasuke grabbed the younger nin's arm and dragged him towards the tent they shared. The whole evening replaying in the Uchiha's mind. A small smile forming on his lips.

"The dobe has really grown while I was away, trying to sound smarter then the Jounin put together. I really wonder what is going on here, no one tells me anything these days after all. Naruto's been weird ever since my return."

He placed the exhausted shinobi in his sleeping bag. The nights grew really cold in these lands, and Sakura would probably kill them both if Naruto got a cold. Sasuke sat watching him sleeping peacefully, so freed from the fake smiles and endless grins. Naruto truly looked calm asleep, like he really came from another world.

Sasuke remembered his mother telling him once that the expression of sleep sometimes could reflect your inner feelings or inner wishes, because dreams had no limits then the rest of life.

Sasuke wondered, if this was true, then who was really Uzumaki Naruto? No one had given him a suitable answer. Perhaps Naruto would one day.

The Uchiha traced Naruto's face with his finger, his mind really in a trance. He didn't know exactly why he thought it, but the dobe was really beautiful...

His trance was disrupted by Sakura calling after him. It was almost as if he reluctantly didn't want to leave his dobe's side having seen him like this, after his realisations.

And yet he had still now asked himself, what he was doing?

His question remained, was he ready for a stronger bond with his best friend? A bond which he knew would break his heart if broken.

* * *

The night around then grew cold. The stars above though were beautiful, and because the air seemed to be clearer here in the desert than in the woods, the shone brighter. Shikamaru lay on his back, having the first watch, gazing at the stars. There were no clouds here, but stars did them same effect. 

"How troublesome!" he said meaning the whole thing. Akatsuki, demons, evil deeds. Nothing of those things mattered really to him.

His watch ended after five minutes, when Ino came out from her tenth, shared with Sakura. Shikamaru yawned and prayed to the gods that Chouji wouldn't be snoring in his sleep.

Ino at down by the fire, yet she felt restless so she decided to take a peek into one of her favourite boy's tenth. Not that her crush for Sasuke had disappeared shortly after he had left the village, but also that she cared over the two boys, rivals and friends as they put it. Ino was a bit like her mother being a motherly type, like her father for caring about her looks and style. Her father, who had been the subordinate under Tsunade herself when he trained, had once told her though that fashion and looks couldn't compare to the most important thing of all... love.

Which is why Ino probably was ready to squeal, yet had to bite her tongue, seeing the scene inside then tenth. Even though the space she could spy upon wasn't bigger then an inch, a small hole, she couldn't help but to feel the joyous feelings as she saw what was happening. Or had happened.

Both boys were asleep, lying about 30 centimetres from each other. Naruto looked awfully cute when he was asleep, and Sasuke looked as good as ever. If that wasn't enough. Naruto had his hand outside the sleeping bag, and for some reason, she still couldn't figure out when this had happened, Sasuke had grabbed it. It was the perfect lover scene.

Unlike what people thought about her, she was quite bright and didn't just think about fashion and good looks. She had been deeply lectured about love by her father, having made it easy for her to get a bunch of boyfriends. So, she knew many signs when she saw them and the people coming to her flower shop knew she could pinpoint the new couples by just looking. This is probably why Yamanaka Ino promised herself, as she went back to the fire, half dreaming, that she would do whatever in her power to get those together. She just blamed herself from not noticing this earlier. Sakura had told her about stuff she had heard her teammates murmur, and the words "kiss" and "Love" had been within those things.

The blond kunoichi (female ninja) smiled, gazing up at the stars. It was really a beautiful night!

_TBC_

_Before you wonder what in the hell is going on, Ino is basing this upon rumours and well... mostly fake things. After all, the kiss and the note were all mistakes._

_However, this chapter wasn't, so i hope you enjoyed!_

_I got the smallest amount of reviews yet for the last chapter: 1... but it can be excused since I am updating quite early, like I said I really had no problems writing this._

_Also, any mistakes, alert me and I will fix them. I'm dozing of really, so I have a feeling I must have done something wrong, the mistakes tend to appear every second chapter. _

_Thanks to every reader reading this. And thanks to every reviewer for giving me hope for my writing future. I've received one flame for this story and either that person truly disliked this, or wanted to be really evil. Oh well, like I've haven't heard worse._

_Shitza_


	11. The Sand Burns

_(looks around, pops her head up...)_

_(ducks twelve dozen kunai and shuriken, throwing knives shadow shuriken, every tool you can get your hands on... including dynamites)_

_Yikes!_

_I am really sorry for the delay, I know there was one promise of an update before I left... I am awfully sorry I couldn't keep it._

_(readers kills the author)_

_Anyway, I started this chapter before I left, and it became a real confusing roller coaster. This fic is starting to sound like the manga, well... there is a reason, I've been following most of the new info from the newest pages from the manga... _

_Secondly, I really have to redraw Sasuke's personality before he becomes, really of character. I noticed it while I was gone (bored to death with that crow attacking my window again.) Perhaps he could go back upon being a little more sadistic, like that sword of his._

_Anyway, thanks for the 8000 hits! Over 200 people read the last chapter, which is way above my usual hit. I am normally happy when I get over 50. Thank you!_

_Shitza_

_Ps: No matter how much I loved her, Chiyo won't make an appearance. For those who don't know what I was talking about, forget about that. I am not going to ruin the fun._

**Chapter 10**

**The Sand Burns,**

**While His Hearts Aches**

It was suffocatingly hot in the desert, and for the Leaf nin who were not that used to this daily heat, the travel became a adventure itself. Fortunately, they had all been given shawls to wrap around their heads, which sounded even warmer, yet it was to the fact that the sun would burn holes in their heads if they did not wear it.

Sasuke felt the sweat drip down upon his jacket, and his forehead protector was already soak of his own sweat. The passage that Naruto had flown a few hours earlier took a much longer time to run through then to fly for sure. He wondered if they shouldn't all henge, but chakra had a fault. Truly skilled ninjas could feel when someone was in a henge and because Naruto probably had just flown over them they didn't take the dobe for granted. Though Naruto had warned them about traps, and that because he had gotten his feathers burnt.

It was a familiar feeling that spurred Sasuke forward. The Akatsuki was ahead of them, and with them his brother could be. If his friends wouldn't be with then the Uchiha would have just gone there and attacked his brother with all his might. It was Naruto and Sakura who held him back, against his will really, though the both of them had said that it was better to sneak up to them, than attack them somersault. Sasuke could agree to this.

Their team, team 7, were the first to arrive at the area, mainly since Naruto was the one who knew where the Akatsuki had hidden. They stopped 500 meters from a mountain-wall when Naruto held his hand to signal. He pointed at a pile of kunai and a burnt exploding tag, which probably had been the trap he had bumped into.

"As expected, dobe!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto chose not to comment this.

A few minutes later the Konoha Jounin, Sand shinobi and team Gai appeared, shortly followed by the last group, Ino-Shika-Chou trio. The three last shinobi had been held up by some kind of weird Genjutsu trap Shikamaru noticed one second too late for Ino to escape from. Indeed she was still hissing at Shikamaru for not warning her earlier.

And she was supposed to be the Jounin of her group.

Before they decided to take action they made a deal. Team 7 and the Konoha Jounin would hold the Akatsuki busy, Team Gai would destroy all the traps, The Sand would go after Gaara and Team 10 would head back towards the Leaf to tell Tsunade personally about the change in mission and there from decide about the situation. Not likely that the Leaf would pull away already being so well knotted into this mass, but there would hopefully appear some extra aid from the village.

Neji's Buyakugan became the first move, as Team Gai moved out to create a free path that lead towards hidden doors that had been sealed as well. The Hyuuga's abilities had grown over the years and it didn't take him long to figure out where the seals had been hidden, 200-800 metres from the door itself, and could easily pinpoint them for his teammates to remove.

However, there was a surprise waiting for them no one had counted for.

Before any of them had a chance to actually open the door itself, it opened before their eyes.

Just to reveal, another nightmare.

Before them stood three Missing nin, from three different villages. Three terrors whose names had already exceeded the limits of what people thought was possible.

The Sand Shinobi all gasped. One person they all recognised and hated. His true self, hidden in layers of puppets, looked very young, his hair was bright red, his eyes green and he wore the formal Akatsuki cloak, the black clothes with the red clouds that symbolized their ideal dawn. Their imperial. Sasori had returned for a second time, and the Sand could only feel their blood burn.

The other guy looked creepy. He too wore the Akatsuki cloak, but his creepiness didn't come from clothes, it came from the fact he didn't seem to be alive. There was some sort of shell that protected his head, fanged as well. His body, for some spooky reason, looked split-painted in black and white. His hair was dark grey and his eyes bright yellow with no pupils.

The third guy was someone many Konoha Jounin, not to mention Sasuke and Naruto recognised. Naruto wondered if he would be able to restrain his friend now. After all, Sasuke's goal was near.

"Have you never heard about knocking on the door before you barge in?" the split painted Akatsuki member asked.

Sasori shook his head. "Zetsu, quit the jokes and get to business."

The split-painted guy Zetsu laughed. "I wonder if there is a difference between blood from Konoha and blood from Suna" he said licking his lips with a pointy tongue. This guy was unreal.

Itachi didn't say anything, though his Sharingan was already awakened.

Reflecting him stood Sasuke, also his Sharingan burning in his eyes. The Uchiha removed the shawl around his head as Itachi unbuttoned the first three buttons on his Akatsuki cloak.

Before anyone could stop him, Sasuke had disappeared in a flash.

And thus, the real fight started.

* * *

It became a total chaos, and many brave shinobi fell out of wounds. The first plans had been screwed, now it was time for spare ideas and such. The Sand Shinobi started their attack against Sasori, as for revenge for two things. The kidnap of Gaara and the murder of their Sandaime.

The Konoha Jounin had split in two groups, meaning Asuma, Kurenai and some others went after Zetsu together with Team Gai. Kakashi joined his team and went after Itachi, however it became a hard task as Sasuke didn't seem like to want anyone to meddle with his fight, and the Konoha shinobi could helplessly watch as one of their newly returned Chuunin decided to take on an S-Ranked ninja on his own.

Even though Naruto couldn't stand watching Sasuke fight, he couldn't help him this time. Sasuke had, how he did not know, put a barrier between him and his comrades, in the same style as the Sound Nin had during the Attack of Konoha many years ago. However, his fight in that barrier became a show of the tricks Orochimaru had taught him. Dark jutsus of course, but dead useful. Even Itachi was a little surprised at first, but he didn't show it. Currently he was holding a sword in his hand, a sword which had been one of the first things the snake had taught him to summon. Kusanagi...

**(Flashback)**

"Sasuke" Orochimaru said. There is one thing that has passed down from my genes in generations, a summoning that has been told to give deadly effects to whatever it hits.

The elder man smiled evilly: He made a few seals quickly, dark smokes formed in his hand, formed a sword.

"This is Kusanagi" he said. "In the Myth this Sword came from the Fourth Tail of the Eight-tailed and Eight headed Demon snake, taken by the God Susanoo through battle. It received its name, Kusanagi (Grass Cutter) when it defeated a great warlord. It is yours to wield, though you must first learn to control its powers."

Sasuke snorted. "What would a stinking little sword help me with?" he asked.

"Kusanagi can cut through anything. It is even more power then your Chidori."

"I see" Sasuke said, copying the seals as the sword disappeared from Orochimaru's hands, to reappear in Sasuke's.

Though he hadn't been warned that a sword had a will of its own.

**(End Flashback)**

Blood dripped from several wounds on his brother's body, yet Itachi was simply smiling. Sasuke didn't notice but by now everyone around them had been engaged in battle. Sakura, teamed up with Temari and another puppeteer (Yuri) had gone to take down Sasori, with major problems. Yuri and Temari were, as Sakura would put it, like her and Ino. Friends yet rivals.

As well had Naruto started a battle of his own, showing of skills as well. He, together with three other Jounin, fought Zetsu, yet it looked as if nothing they did would wound the guy at all. Some of Naruto's best moves did some damage, for the two Jounin none at all... Which proved that even idiots get stronger.

Sasuke licked the blood from a cut at his lips. Even if Itachi didn't master a sword himself his kunai and shuriken abilities were way beyond Sasuke's. The older brother smirked not regretting for one minute the fight, enjoying the tension of death, striking fatal blows to his brother, which Sasuke's managed to avoid barely.

Kusanagi pulsated in his hand, the sword craved blood and it only got a taste out of Itachi's, almost more of his own master.

It was a sword of history, of power, a sword that could exist in different places at the same time, a sword that couldn't be broken. A sword that had played the role of a gate, which he didn't know. But when Orochimaru's body fell upon the tip, the eight' gate opened. And now, it was hungry, because it had been a while since it last got blood to drink.

The blade once more met the tip of the kunai, withdrew and clashed again. Sasuke was aiming for the vital points which he would strike the sword, but his brother was technically faster than him. And sometimes speed overpowers the brute strength.

Suddenly Sasuke found himself on his back with the kunai pressed at his throat. His hands were held down to the ground through chakra, his body went numb from the efforts and Kusanagi lay beyond reach for his fingers, it's silent voice screaming after more blood in his now already hate-filled mind.

"Foolish little brother, you still cannot see... through hatred and suffer your goal slips through your fingers again. Still, you cannot truly hate me, can you? You must forsake all if you want to kill me."

Sasuke grimaced and spat his brother in the face. Itachi glared down at him, the Mangekyo Sharingan activated in his eyes, swirling.

"Power, foolish little brother, can only be earned through these!" he said sending shockwaves of painful chakra through Sasuke's body. Itachi smirked.

"And by something else, which will give Akatsuki the power to break the gates for eternal glory."

The elder Uchiha stood up, gazing down at Sasuke, who lay defenceless beneath. An aura of black chakra appeared around him. Sasuke's eyes widened, his own Sharingan blazing as seven black tails appeared on his brother, very much alike the Kyuubi's tails around Naruto.

"What! How?" Sasuke began...

Itachi laughed. "You should have taken the chance when you got it, Sasuke. Right now I believe only your fox friend of yours would have powers enough to challenge me. This is the power of the Schichibi, the bat demon that carries an enormous amount of power.

The transformation continued, black bat wings grew on Itachi's back.

"Time change, Sasuke. Time change."

He grabbed Sasuke by the throat, clenching his fist around him. Sasuke tried to breath, but it was useless.

He blackened out.

* * *

They say War only creates War. If so, what created this? Thousands of years of War is the answer. Greed that led to demons, power that led to defeat and war that grew to death. Hopelessness and despair, sorrow and anguish, torture and pain...

It was unmistakeably enough defeat. Luckily enough few deaths for both villages. One of the Jounin Naruto fought together with had ended up like a roast chicken as Zetsu originally came from the Hidden Village of Cloud, therefore was an expert upon electric jutsus. Two Sand Jounin Had been killed by Sasori's puppets,other then that people were alive. Countless wounds were however not taken in this list, but almost everyone had ended up hurt. Sakura was tending to her wounds, and extracting the different poisons from herself and her comrades. Naruto looked chewed and had a number of bruises but at least he could stand, though he couldn't be touched without a sound of reaction. Sasuke was carried back, out-cold having bruises after signs of strangling-attempts, slightly bluer in the face but still alive.

Most wounds considered cuts, poisons and scratches... a few broken bones but nothing they couldn't take care of. However, there were those who could have a chance of dying. Anko, one of the Konoha Jounin, had received a fatal blow to the skull and if she didn't get medical treatment soon she could die from them. Temari's left shoulder looked like a pincushion. Team 10 had been knocked unconscious by a faithful Genjutsu that they had been unable to avoid. The jutsu hadn't just knocked them down, but also created some serious damage to their lungs making all three coughing up blood.

And as well, Akatsuki had moved out. With a message written on the mountain wall that had served as a hidden opening.

**THE FIRST AND FOURTH DEMON HAD NOW ENTERED OUR DOMAIN!**

**EVERYONE WHO TRIES TO OPPOSE US WILL END UP LIKE THEM!**

**BE WARNED THAT THE NEW DAWN WILL SOON COME!**

Inside the now open gate lay two bodies, one, identified by the headband, a Cloud Nin, and the other, unmistakeably enough, Gaara.

Temari was devastated when she saw her brother's dead body, though in death Gaara only seemed to be asleep. A sleep he hadn't ever been granted due to his demon's habit of "taking over" so to speak. But this was a real back slap for Suna, as they now had lost their Kazekage, who never got the chance to stay Kazekage for long.

The bodies were carried out from the cave, Gaara taken back to Sunagakure, carried like a Hero in memorial. The Cloud Nin was taken to the village as well, but not out of the same reason. Sure enough the village would bury the body in the sand before it started to rot and stink, but first of all they wanted to know who the guy was, having the misfortune of carrying the Yonbi in him.

Everyone was silent, and even though the Shinobi of Konoha would have wanted to stay, they first of all needed to bring the wounded back to the village. The few that still could stand carried the ones that couldn't. Kakashi, who had worn himself out rather than been knocked out, was carried by Gai over the shoulder. (A/N: No, I am not forcing Kakashi to be carried piggy back ride like in the manga). Sakura carried Tenten on her back and Naruto took Sasuke, ehm... bride way. He would however not mention this to him, Sasuke would probably kill him if he knew what kind of reactions this caused, especially stares.

Like people couldn't mind their own business.

The Jounin/Chuunin group left swiftly, saying their goodbyes hastily and wishing Suna for a brighter future. Some would return to the Hidden Village in the desert soon enough, and pay their respects to the Kazekage.

Because Konoha still couldn't forget the pain of loosing someone so important.

And Suna would be in disarray for quite a while.

Almost back in their own village they met up with the two leading Medic-Teams who quickly took charge of the injured summoning stretchers and tending to the worst wounds.

Today was really not a bright day, for any of them...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

You think bandits and murderers would live in the filthiest holes, the slimiest dungeons and the wrecked castles. No, even they are humans and have their own homely styles.

Yet it doesn't mean they are creepy.

Black curtains hung before a wide window, letting in only a small stream of light that managed to fight its way through the darkness. The light touched a polished stone floor with red rugs. A massive round oak table stood in the centre of the room holding ten seats. However, one of these seats had been burnt to the ground as it appeared, an untouched pile of ashes marking it.

An iron chandelier hung from the roof, black candles burning. There were candles in the air around them, burning as well, these all red.

Above a cloud of red smoke hovered above their heads.

Yet, it wasn't as if either Deidara, former Nin of the Hidden Village of Rock or Sasori, former Nin of the Hidden Village of Sand took these things as extraordinary. The two members of the Dawn sat in two parts of the room. Deidara was working on a scroll that Hidan had reluctantly borrowed him after a fight of persuasion and Sasori was constructing his newest puppy. A puppy which he had earned quite a while ago.

"This doesn't make sense, can't they ever understand that true beauty comes from the waves of explosions and not worthless religious junk." He looked up. "You've been fiddling with that thing too long, put it down and talk to me." Deidara said putting the scroll aside.

Sasori looked up as well, almost complete with his new creation.

"We can carry out this conversation for an eternity and you will still not understand what true Art comes from. Anyway, isn't this beautiful?" he asked finishing the last touches of his new weapon.

Deidara chuckled.

"Isn't this the Sand-guy who came in your way, over a year ago?" he asked.

Deidara nodded. "It is, and he's been using my old puppets for his Arts. However, he was a simple minded copy-cat with no sense of the true beauty of puppets. He really deserves to become a puppet of his own."

Deidara smirked. "Don't let those ideas go to your head, we are still working together. Has the Gobi already eaten you from sinide?"

"Like it could. How about you, any problems with your new "gift" ?"

Deidara's eyes twitched, though he didn't snap back.

"Just be happy you aren't the target. When our Arts combine in just a few weeks, we will gain the trust of our leader and surely he will reward us for it, ne?"

Sasori didn't answer back, painting Kankurou's finger nails with poison.

Deidara sighed. "Just finish this soon. We have a mission to finish."

In his mind he thought: _'There are still many demons to catch.'_

* * *

_They say winds bring new fortunes... and if you choose the right path then your fortune will turn out good. In a small hospital room, a raven haired teen was dreaming. About rain, sunshine, flowers and a kiss with what he still thinks as his "best friend"._

_If he only knew what awaited him._

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_Wah, it's over 2am... already. I better go. I am back, hoping on updating before leaving again... don't wanna, but that's life._

_I took a test on seeing which Naruto guy I would pair up with. For some unknown evil reason it ended on Kabuto. I don't know how, or why... but really, I hate that guy! If there is one sneak I hate, it is Kabuto, sometimes more then Orochimaru. _

_Well, that's all for me. I will write some replies for the reviews, either now or tomorrow._

_Yawn!_

_Oyasumi!_

_Shitza_


	12. Days That Continue

_Hi! I am happy there are so many who liked the last chapter, even though it is very sad. I mean, I didn't like killing Gaara, or making Kankurou a puppet. And to erase some question marks, yes, they are dead and won't return in my story. Well, technically Kankurou still moves through the chakra strings from Sasori, but he is dead. As well, Gaara is dead, he will play a medium role being dead but neither will return._

_And I know a serious Gaara fan has been reading this, which gives her full permission to hate me. I am really sorry!_

_Anyway, the fic continues on from these deaths, and even though there is death there is also life. I still have loads of romance in store for this, though I will certainly and hopefully not overreact. But for this chapter Ino will take a little action, and there will be a ruckus through all of Konoha._

_And to say this, the first part is very amusing. The chapter is constructed in several (as-time-passes) parts._

_Shitza_

_Ps: I am an evil author. I will probably continue to torture them for a little while longer. _

_PPs: Is it just me, or don't you always get tired of reading the Yondaime Arashi is Naruto's father. Let just say, there is a slight change in this fic._

_PPPs: If anyone who is updated on the rumours could remind me what the Yondaime's surname was, please review it to me, or leave a note. Okay, the name has never been made official but it's the closest and I can't remember where i read about it last time. Okay, once a real name will be released I will have a lot to work on... but if I don't have a name... sigh..._

**Chapter 11**

**Days That Continue,**

**Flowers that Bloom**

The flowers swayed in a faint wind coming from South. The open window in the small room gave a faint smell of arriving rain and in the window a vase of white roses were left, with a get well note from a bunch of comrades. The few he had left. In the middle of the room stood a bed, and in it lay a raven haired boy, fast asleep. Several scars covered his pale shape and a small machine beeped in a steady rhythm. Though his life was far from danger, it had taken him a while to recover from the incident with his brother. And his nightmares were haunted by an incident that had occurred half his life ago. The death of his clan replayed in his mind over and over again, to blacken and then be replayed once more.

Sasuke hated hospitals, he had always hated them ever since his mother had taken him for his first vaccination when he was only three years old. His mother had told him not to worry, though the memories were blurred a lot from the years that had passed, his mother's smile never did. Mainly the only things he remembered were her smile and that needle they showed into his arm.

After several minutes, caused by yet another nightmare, he awoke and looked around, eyes soon landing on the roses by the window. Outside the first drops of rain came.

He remembered when Itachi had taken him out to see a few friends of his, having been stuck upon watching his brother while their parents sought over their ill grandparents. Itachi had clearly disliked it, perhaps he had always seen Sasuke as a burden, he did not know. Anyway, though he was only five years old by the time, he remembered the glares and stares he got. How his brother's friends simply shot evil and annoyed glances at him, just because he wanted to play.

Why was life cruel?

Silence filled him, yet the silence was soon disrupted by a loud bang. Sasuke looked over to the door, to see a blur of blond hair and a whirl of orange hurrying towards his side. He sighed, not feeling well enough to comment back on the sudden outburst.

"Naruto, slow down, will you?" a female voice, unmistakeably enough Ino's.

Seconds later Ino appeared, as Naruto dove to see if Sasuke really was awake, or if this was just an illusion (very much to the Uchiha's anger). A small fight erupted using words instead of fists. Ino chuckled seeing them, and an evil plan formed in her head.

Se slowly walked up to them, while they were nose to nose yelling at each other.

"Naruto, shut up will you! You will drive Sasuke crazy!" she said hitting on the back, making him falling over straight on...

It was planned, though it looked perfectly like an accident. The inner Ino cheered as the two of them shared a kiss, which seemed to last longer then intended. They did not let go until after twelve seconds. In herself, she smirked and cheered. In a few moments she would be chased out from the room, followed by a blood-thirsty blond.

* * *

The rain poured down and the dirt roads turned to mud. Mud splashed around him as he hurried to get home, smiling now that he had heard that Sasuke would be released from hospital ina few days. All though he still could not forgive Ino for the push she had given him, right on Sasuke's lips. All though he hated to admit it, he felt good about it. But while his heart loved the feeling of the kiss, his other senses screamed in agony, as if he had been poisoned. Yes, as soon as Sasuke would be released from hospital he would beat the guy with his bare fists, even though Sasuke hadn't done anything wrong really, hadn't it been him to fall? Could it have been avoided? He was confused, but one thing was certain... Ino would pay for this!

He sped up, reaching walking from the fine quarters of the Village to what looked like a dump. In truth, he couldn't afford a better apartment, which would hopefully not have holes in the roof or smell like rotten fish. Luckily for him his parents had left him a small amount of money, which had let him survive on his own for the first twelve years. And then, when started doing missions he was able to pay from them. There is much you don't know about Uzumaki Naruto.

For example, why does he eat ramen? It all started because of money. At the first years he couldn't afford more, it was the cheapest he could buy. At first he had hated it, but he had suppressed the bad taste and after years learnt to like it until it reached a level of complete obsession.

Reaching his door he pulled out his keys, picked up some notes that someone had slipped under his door, one of the being the monthly bill. Even though he didn't seem like that sort of person, his apartment was unusually clean. Once he hadn't cared really, but the more he grew the more he began to realise how annoying it became when then dishes waited in a pile before him, or when the dust piled up in a corner.

Naruto sighed, throwing of his wet jacket and sitting down on a small couch standing by the wall, next to a table. He pulled out a drawer under the table and took out a small album. It held a various amount of photos, but the most important ones were the first two. Konohamaru had found this when he, his mother and uncle (Asuma) went through some boxes that had belonged to the Sandaime. The first picture showed a woman with bright golden hair, bright blue eyes and a pretty yet childish face. Her hair was put in a ponytail, which flowed down her back. She wore a thin light-blue summer dress that matched her eyes perfectly and a silver necklace.

The other picture held a man with darker blond hair and brown eyes. He wore the normal Jounin costume and had a determined expression in his face.

"Mother... Father..." Naruto said putting the book in his lap, tears flowing down.

Naruto had never had the chance of meeting his parents, both died the same night the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into him. Yondaime, who Naruto actually knew had been his uncle, his mother's elder brother. His mother Tsukiko, had died when he was born and the medics had been unable to save her life. She had lived long enough to give him his name, and pray to the gods to watch him. His father had been assisting his uncle in the fight, and died from the wounds he received. His uncle, well... we all know what happened. In just one night the only family Naruto would... could have had had all died.

The remaining pictures first held pictures nurses and nice ladies who knew most of the truth had been taking of him as a child, one elder in particularly who sought over him for his first two years alive, and if it hadn't been for her he would probably have died. Sadly, her death had been blamed upon him. Even though no one truly loved him, there had always been somewhere he could get some food. The Sandaime, who had to continue as the Hokage, even though he really had retired, also looked after him in his own way. Telling him that tomorrow things wouldn't seem so bad.

Naruto felt the stab of pain in his heart, thinking of a life he could have had. IF he had been a normal boy. IF this had not happened. IF he had gotten to know his parents. But nothing would be able to bring them back to life.

The last few pictures held images of his friends. He had updated them a year ago, pictures of all teams being taken, with their teachers. The only person missing had been Sasuke, and Naruto had put a small picture below him and Sakura. It had been a wonderful day taking these pictures. Sakura looked as sweet as ever, her hair a few inches longer than now and he, well... he had been goofing around like always.

Closing the book he put it close to his heart. This was one of his most precious possessions, in some ways even more precious than the necklace he wore around his neck, the necklace that he had won from Tsunade in that bet.

It was his secret he hadn't shared. Perhaps the village would look up to him a little more if they knew who he was, but he doubted it. You could look at Sasuke for example. Once the guy had been one of the most sought over boys and now everyone who could spit in his face. Really, the Sandaime had talked about the will of fire and the family. But sometimes Naruto wondered if that family had only existed in the old man's imagination.

* * *

Words came from Suna, two days after Gaara's funeral, which only a few Leaves attended. Because of the situation few felt or could travel. Naruto came however, to pay his friend a last goodbye. Through tradition in the Sand, the body was buried under some rocks in the desert where the sand would keep it alive for the next generation to come. The winds would still speak of his name and the legends would fold from the stories the wind sang.

Few times the desert blooms but the rain seemed to have reached them as well and Gaara's funeral was held surrounded by small red flowers that would probably soon dry out, but it was something amazing that rarely happened. Suna also announced their new Kazekage, whom to everyones surprise turned out to be Temari. Even though her brothers were both dead, she swore upon protecting the Hidden Sand with her life, in exchange of hard work and loyalty. Perhaps Temari seemed like a shocking choice, but the facts that she was Gaara's sister and had received expert training under him, not to mention her intelligence made her the best choice for Suna at these times, when new darkness was moving.

Naruto, who had been accompanied by a selected amount of represents, Neji of the powerful Hyuuga (who had recovered first from the attack), Shino who also brought a few gifts from Konoha under Tsunade's order, Shikamaru, who represented Konoha's military forces and Sakura, who was stand in for Tsunade (since she was her official pupil and the Leaf had forbidden their Hokage to travel to the Sand, afraid that Akatsuki would still be out there lurking. The five represents were all strong shinobi and would be able to fight back, even though they knew it was for no good.

Like that would stop Naruto. When they all turned to go back home his determination for becoming stronger burned brighter than the campsite fires they had lit.

Though the fire was shortly lit out by Sakura, who couldn't stand his bragging for long. As the girl was busy chasing her teammate around the remaining three simply shook their heads. The chase continued until Naruto ran up a tree (kind of stupid to do really), and was soon taken down by Sakura's deadly fists.

Easily said... the usual things happened when she caught him.

* * *

On the 20th of May, two days after that Naruto and the other four left Konoha, Sasuke was released from hospital. Even though he was happy, or more like content, to be outside and stretch his muscles again, he would miss the gentle care they showed him, a concern he found rare these days. On his way to the training ground people still glared at him. He didn't bother to stare back, just kept his eyes locked on another object before him, trying not to hear what they said, which was all in vain because they made sure he heard them.

"Look, it's that cursed Uchiha!"

"Be careful son, they say that he was taken by Orochimaru and turned half demonic snake, half human."

"He was probably responsible for killing his own clan, I bet he has been lying about Itachi as well."

"I wonder what he did to Tsunade-sama to be allowed to stay here. He probably did some horrifying Jutsu on her."

"He's Orochimaru's student."

"Stay away from me, and my family Snake!"

"He's a lying bastard, that Sharingan and the Uchihas were all demons and it was by the Gods holy powers that they were all killed. I pray to the Gods they will kill Him as well."

"MURDERER!"

Sasuke was about to turn around and snap back at them when someone patted his shoulder.

"Hi Sasuke-san!" Tenten said with a smile, standing way too close to her. Behind her stood both Ino and Hinata, Ino trying to hide sort of knowing what the Uchiha would plan to do with her.

Sasuke didn't know much about Tenten except for the fact that she was a member of Gai's team and was Konoha's best female shinobi at hitting targets (she had a record of no misses so far, save for those she threw at Temari). He had heard through rumours that Tenten had developed a new skill that allowed her to hit no matter what, something she had trained to do since that match. She probably also could use the whole weapon arsenal without a question.

"What do you want?" he asked in his normal cold voice. Tenten pouted.

"Me and the girls wondered, since we heard that you were released today, if you could do us a favour and keep the peepholes away from us while we go to the outdoor hot springs." she said in a matter-of-factly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. Tenten bent even closer and whispered.

"Lee, Chouji, Kiba and a number of guys have been stalking us all day. We thought that perhaps they would stop if we got ourselves a good guard, and you are the only guy we know who has never tried to sneak into the Girls' changing rooms.

Sasuke sighed. _'I knew there were many perverts in this village, but this is ridiculous.'_ he thought. In truth, he could see Akamaru's tail hidden behind one of the houses.

"Please!" all three chorused.

Sasuke thought for a moment, then smirked evilly.

"Forget that. I have better things to do then to babysit girls. I am off training!"

There was a murmur of disagreement as the Uchiha left. But the girls weren't ready to give up that easily.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but we are in a real state of emergency. Ninpo: Shinfuugin no Jutsu!" Ino said making seals and aiming the attack on her prey. Sasuke stiffened, his eyes glazed over and he walked back. Now, Ino was controlling him instead. And well... there wasn't much Sasuke could do about it.

* * *

Laughter filled the normally gloomy apartment as Neji told him the recent news. The team had returned, unharmed, a few hours ago and while Naruto tended to what looked like a half dead tomato plant, Neji told him the rumours from the Hyuuga house. Even though they were quite different in appearance, style and interest they were quite good friends. Even though Neji had hinted he wanted a rematch from the first Chuunin Exam when Naruto had beat him.

"You cannot be serious, Neji. Why on Earth would Sasuke be guarding those three for?" he asked removing the dead leaves from the plant, feeding it with some more nutritious stuff and water.

"What I heard from Hinata, Ino used her Shinfuugin to take control over him. Poor guys, when Kiba and the rest of them went to the springs they got more then beaten. All of them are at the hospital,all of them suffering from some serious bruises. Tsunade is talking with Ino at the moment, that girl is in serious trouble, even worse then you have ever been in."

Naruto grinned. "Like that could ever happen." he said thinking about a prank he had done, which ended up with setting Iruka's pants on fire. This was years back, during his Academy days but Iruka had still not forgotten about it and his reward for a few good laughs had not only turned out to be to buy his teacher new pants, he also had to scrub the whole mountain with a toothpick. It took him four months to finish the task (because the birds liked those rocks) and it took another two weeks before the bruises and other wounds had healed, after all it was before he knew how to climb walls.

"What about Sasuke, I'm surprised he didn't murder Ino after this." Naruto said, also adding the fact that Ino had been the cause for a certain moment.

"I think he tried, but you know Ino these days. Stalkers gets the fist in the skull." Neji said.

Naruto was examining the plant as he spoke.

"Too true. Oh damn, what's the matter with this thing? I thought I could cheer it up a little." he said with an annoyed voice.

Neji smiled. "You need a lot of patience, which you don't have. And tomatoes don't appear in one day."

Naruto sighed as he headed towards a box he kept a pile of scrolls in. Murmuring on his way he said: "That old granny will kill me if I don't get that plant to live. Such a typical D-Rank mission." he said fishing after a certain scroll of use. It was tattered and old, tied with a yellow string. Unfolding it it held several symbols, most of them looking like vines.

"Ninpo: Seisupato no Jutsu (Ninja Technique: Growth-Spurt technique)." Naruto said. The plant glowed green for a split second before small changes appeared that changed even more and more. It grew bigger and bigger, red tomatoes appeared hanging beneath the leaves. When he concluded it looked good enough, he removed his hand from the scroll and the growing stopped.

"Useful little technique." Neji said.

Naruto didn't smile back though. He simply wore a content look, almost as if he was spacing out.

"It was my mother's." he murmured, loud enough that he hoped Neji wouldn't have heard. But he did.

Yet he didn't comment back.

He too had lost a parent.

* * *

The sun shone brightly on a special day in the end of May. Three things happened on this day, one very bad, one hilarious and one good.

So, let's start with the bad news.

In the Hidden Village of Rock news came that a sixth container had been brought down, a woman carrying the Nibi, the two tailed Cat Demon, which had been taken from a young woman through an hideous fight.

Rumours said that the former shinobi from the Hidden Village of Rain, Hidan, and the former shinobi from the Hidden Village of Waterfall, Kakazu, had been responsible for the actions. The container had been attacked, then taken away and the villagers couldn't find a trace after them.

It was starting to worry everyone that the Akatsuki had gotten their hands on SIX of the legendary demons. The remaining three, One hidden in the Hidden Village of Rain, the second hidden in the Hidden Village of the Moon, the third in Konoha. People were starting to feel very uneasy and the hateful gazes increased rapidly around Naruto and no matter how many times other shinobi (because people didn't whisper, they yelled nowadays) tried to silence things up, the laws had since long been broken and now everyone knew.

But Naruto didn't listen to their endless rambles anymore, and he was a good shinobi to know when to duck. All of sudden a huge amount of items had almost ended up on his head.

The second, and funnier event this day was the cart full of meat that rolled down the hill, right into the yard of the Inuzukas. A wild fight of meat erupted, the dogs fought to get the best pieces. The owner of the cart however didn't find this hilarious and it ended with a day of dog-chase with the dozen of dogs the family owned, chasing one single man. Until some of the other Jounin stopped it.

The happy thing today was Iruka-sensei's 26th birthday, which was a surprise party. Sakura and Naruto had talked with most of his old students, some of the Jounin who knew him, current students and even managed to get Tsunade with them, though they mentioned something about Sake (Japanese rice-wine) to get her to understand the point.

It was really stunning, but one of the most popular persons happened to be Iruka. (Unless he gave you heaps of homework.)

It was difficult though to have a controlled party (without too much drunkenness) in his small house.

Things seemed like they usual were in Konoha, and few even noticed that two pairs of eyes watched the things passing by from the air above. They were probably too far from notmal eyesight, and they worked in complete shadows.

But they had a goal today.

Kyuubi...

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_Before you ask, when I was scanning through wikipedia a while ago I read that Naruto's hobby was gardening. Well, let just say I fell of my chair (during one of his mission he failed awfully in this area), but it was a funny aspect so I kept it. It can be something fanmade because it was erased a while ago. _

_And, I am starting to think it's not far from the actual YAOI, or at least confessions. Why? Well... it's soon Naruto's Dark Hour._

_(Evil Laughter)_

_(Author bashing)_

_Shitza_


	13. They Say They Are Dawn

_10 000 HITS?_

_(faints)_

_Thank you so much every single reader, reviewers, bypasser and etc. 10 000 hits, 12 updated chapters, that is my record! This story is on its way on surpassing every single story I've written over these two years and a little more._

_THANK YOU!_

_This is probably the last chapter before I head off again though, yet this time I will be back on Wednesday, not a whole weeks gone. There's only a month left of vacation (WAH! Already), so i am going to enjoy my free time as much as I can. Really, vacation turns shorter and shorter each year. _

_Anyway, here is chapter twelve of the story, a lot more action, though I am actually keeping Naruto out from it. Drives him crazy, but I have my reasons. I really am starting to think this story is taking another turn then the usual Naruto fics where Naruto kicks everyone else's asses, becomes Hokage and lives happily ever after._

_I came to realise a while ago, all of them are very strong, with different strengths and abilities which in different combinations can stand against most horrible stuff. _

_And I am still not sure I will make a happily ever after. You know, this is not a fairy tale. _

_Oh, and really thanks to Hikari no Kurai for reminding me about the rumoured Yondaime's surname. I should warn you, because lately the reviews have started to take turns thinking I take exactly everything from the manga and anime. It may seem so, but a lot of the theories, information and likely stuff is taken right from pure imagination. _

_I don't want to be accused for giving out false information. You know, one of the first things I learnt when I was little was to never trust everything you see, read or hear._

_Shitza_

_Ps: I have a faint memory that Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, died in this fic, though I can be mistaken. It is not really important, except for it would add to the pain, though I can be really mistaken... I don't know. I am just weird._

**Chapter 12**

**They Say They Are Dawn,**

**When They Really Are the Evening**

Things rarely stay quiet in the Hidden Village of Konoha, out of several reasons, all well known. 1, it could be the Hokage having a fit over a bad report or bad news or stubborn ninjas. (she was quite hot-headed.) 2, it could be the Konohamaru Corps doing another of, what they liked to call it, missions for Naruto niisan. 3, It could be the very object Naruto himself annoying people here and there, though that quieted down more and more as he had grown and the years passed. 4, It could be Haruno Sakura having a fit. 5, it could also means another attack, when they had already been attacked more then their resources could manage.

And that was what it was.

A few hours before sundown, a huge flying object had been sighted by one of the Chuunin on his way back from mission. Seeing that the strange object was hovering too close to his home village he went straight and reported it to the Hokage. A team of Chuunin was sent out to investigate, but they never came far before six birds, made of clay, dropped down on them exploding in the impact. A larger version of the birds landed by the place, carrying two grown men. For the shinobi who had thought in the Wind Country, they knew who one of these people was. An Akatsuki member, Missing nin Class-S, one of the responsibilities for the Fifth Kazekage's death. Sasori of the Red Sand.

The other man had blond long hair tied in a ponytail, violet eyes and a sneaky smile on his lips. The first arrival shinobi from the Leaf received a huge surprise when he opened his hands, to reveal mouths that dripped of clay. Birds, like the ones who killed their comrades, swooped down, killing some more. And now, everyone had been alerted of the upcoming danger.

Naruto cursed feeling like a rat in a trap. He sat looking down at the action below, feeling completely helpless. Tsunade hadn't liked it, but the Council had come to her once the first explosions began telling her to stop Naruto from participating in the fights. They said that the Kyuubi would by no circumstances fall into enemy hands. That the fate of this world may rely in their hands because of a mistake that had turned to an even worse mistake.

It had taken her all of her willpower to restrain him from walking out from her office, to his death. But Naruto had stayed, and she could take a deep breath of relief. She had to tell him the reasons why the Council had ordered her to do so, restraining one of their best shinobi of the year and rank. He did not like it, walking back and forth in her office, around in circles worrying about his friends rather then his own life. Tsunade smiled looking at the photos of the previous four Hokages, especially the Fourth.

"He grows more and more like you my dear Arashi." she whispered with a smile, not loud enough for Naruto to hear. If he would, his mouth would never stop quit the questions. Even so, she knew the whole village owed him an apologise, as well as a few explanations of why things had ended up in this way.

As the hours passed and the reports rolled in, Naruto's frustration seemed to grow more and more. News spread all over the office, piles of half-read-through papers and sweat running down their foreheads. After a while Naruto began assisting Tsunade as things became almost too much for the Hokage to manage. Though it also had another purpose as well, that Tsunade had planned to do for a long time. If Naruto would take over for her, she wanted him to be ready for it, even became a better Hokage then she was. Of the Five that had existed or existed today she sometimes felt like the worst one. She had been rather unprepared for all this, she had taken the job reluctantly for a start, grown to get used to it until she found her own style of handling the village and its problems. Even though she looked like she was around twenty she was a lot older and knew from experience what war meant. Naruto didn't have the same experiences, something she planned to share as well, making him office bound from the fights. As they sat in silence the young blonde kept asking her what various sort of reports meant, what the best strategies would be and started to make him think a lot on his own, and see different kind of war plans. Really, most of this was hidden information, but she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't head to the next village to tell all of this to them. Konoha was his home, even though not everyone had recognised him yet and some would probably never admit it, and he was loyal to his village.

It started to darken, and still the battles didn't wear of. The reports came from hospital about the news of various wounded, a few dead (though the death number was unusually low for once) and some seriously injured. The five larges medic teams had been sent out to make the best of the situation, so far the orders were heal everyone. There were times when it changed to "heal only the ones with minor wounds and let the mortally and seriously injured get a restful sleep." Tsunade hated that part, but there wasn't more you could do even if he was your best friend, when all sources of power ebbed away.

Naruto stifled a yawn looking out through the window. The moon shone outside and the shadows of his comrades could be illuminated in the faint light. He knew the reports, and he knew how many that had survived and died. By his friends it had said that Udon had died, saving Konohamaru's life. Udon, who had wanted nothing more then to become a mathematician when he could retire from his shinobi life, and indeed it was as Iruka had said during the Third's funeral. Everyone had their dreams they would have wanted to accomplish. Udon would never be able to reach his goal now.

Konohamaru and Moegi were at hospital for explosion wounds, Shikamaru had also been caught in it and would have died if Chouji hadn't saved him, acting like a pillow to land on so that his best friend wouldn't hit his back on the trees. Kurenai, one of their old Jounin sensei had been hit by poisoned daggers and was treated as he thought about it. Hinata, former heir to the Leader's place in the Hyuuga clan had been knocked unconscious and had been taken in for a swift reawakening. Kiba had reported that his sister had been mortally wounded, and was fighting to survive.

He sighed. He felt completely useless sitting there waiting. And as time ticked the darker the news spread around Konoha. Once more the women (who weren't shinobi) and children (mostly the ones who hadn't graduated, plus a few weaker Genin) had been taken to the safe rooms in the mountain, to wait for a signal to return.

Tsunade noticed as her plan to keep him busy started to break from corner to corner. If she didn't do anything soon he would run away, perhaps to death. Keeping Naruto in Konoha from the fight was one of the highest priorities right now. And thus so, to do that, since she knew he would get suspicious enough if she tied him out, or knocked him unconscious, which were options, she decided to tell him. Tell him something that had been hidden for 16 long years.

* * *

It was probably the last time Sakura ever wanted to admit it, but right now she still felt as if she was watching Sasuke's back. Right now the Raven haired Chuunin was backing up Kakashi fighting of a swarm of clay spiders that exploded in touch. Yet clay became solid and unmoveable with fire, hence his fire abilities suddenly became a gold mine. 

Deidara didn't seem very impressed though. It was incredible how much power these Akatsuki members had to fend of half of Konoha. Though, they had their reasons. A certain Yonbi that had been sealed into Deidara, after extracting it from the Cloud nin. The Yonbi, which was a four tailed cockatrice, suited his personality perfectly since he seemed to like the sky, spending half of his time on top of his masterpiece, the giant bird he flew around on.

Not too far away Sasori was fighting both team Gai and Team Kurenai. Kurenai had been taken away for poison treatment as Sasori's puppets had a lot of hidden weapons and poison around them.

Team Sarutobi was helping team Kakashi, though their progress was a bit unclear. Shikamaru was still shaken from the explosion and his ears rang. Chouji looked blue, but was still in his abilities to fight. Ino was already preparing her Shinfuugin no Jutsu (Mind Domnation Technique), Sakura nodded at this preparing to have her mind taken over. She was mentally tired from all stress, and she knew Ino would do all she could to avoid any accidents. Ino knew Sakura's strength from sparring. And her mind was unusually clear for a battle, but that was also her ability. She needed a clear mind to perform the Justus she used to break through the mental barriers of others.

In other words this battle took a turn for the better. Though, not that much.

With Sakura's strength and Ino's mind steering her, they managed to drive Deidara to a trap. Sakura was well known for having "inherited" Tsunade's wild Taijutsu strength she gladly demonstrated through her temperament. And from being a Genjutsu specialist, she could turn out to one day (probably during her fifties) to turn out into a stronger version of her sensei herself.

Deidara cursed this foul act as he was driven into the forest, to a set up trap by Shikamaru, the trap he had been prepared when the explosion hit him and killed a fellow shinobi in the impact. Deidara noticed too late the square field of exploding tags he had entered. It was a basic technique though, so it wasn't hard to muffle the explosion he had been caught in, though this was of course not Shikamaru's plan.

"Kage mane no Jutsu!" he roared sending his Kage after him and Deidara, who was caught up in the explosion still, didn't notice the shadow before it hit him.

Ino had lifted her technique and was now cheering for her friend. She too began seals again. "Shinranshin no Jutsu!"

Deidara stopped in his tracks, though it was obvious that Shinranshin no jutsu wouldn't keep his paralysed status for long. He was already fighting it. Ino frowned as she called out for Sasuke to prepare.

Indeed he did. Forming the seals Monkey, Rabbit and Ox the chakra took form in his hand, twittering like a thousand birds. In an inhuman speed he shot towards Deidara, aiming at his heart. It was close to impossible seeing him go, as well as dodging it. But even so, Deidara was a bird that flew free, and he would always be.

Kakashi was the first to notice something was wrong, but it was too late to warn everyone when suddenly Deidara's body exploded. The body they had fought, was nothing more than an Exploding Replacement, which meant their enemy was nearby, watching and analyzing them.

How right he was indeed.

Sasuke, like everyone else was thrown back. The young Uchiha gasped seeing his shirt soaked, by his own blood. He couldn't feel any pain, perhaps because his body was so numb he couldn't feel anything at all.

It didn't get any better as the injured group saw a sway of tails appearing, four ones to be exact. Indeed, this was dark hours.

* * *

Hinata coughed. So far the two teams had managed to avoid what seemed to be the fate of them all, death. At the moment everyone else was fending of the puppets the best they could.Tenten used a spiked club that smashed through the metal and wood, Lee punched and kicked like there was no tomorrow. Neji destroyed a huge amount by one of his moves he had practised for the Jounin Exam, before he took it: Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Empty Palms), a Jyuuken move that was similar to Kaiten, but it didn't involve spinning, instead it shot chakra from his palms. Kiba and Akamaru were fighting together with speed as their strongest weapon, smashing through the puppets before they had time to strike them in return. Shino kept his distance as always, using his bugs to make the puppets unmoveable. Gai was helping Lee, though it looked as if he was more trying to protect his precious student. 

One of the puppets suddenly appeared above her. There was no time to panic, it was kill or get killed. "Jyuukenhou: Onbin Hanahira (Jyuukenmove: Gentle Flowerpalm" she said throwing her fists in a spinning move hitting the puppet over the chest. The puppet stopped for a moment before falling apart. Hinata took a deep breath of relief.

"Nice Hinata!" Kiba said having seen her technique and perfect hit. Hinata blushed slightly, however there wasn't time as a new wave of puppets entered the scene, and no matter how much they thought there seemed to arrive more and more of them.

Neji heard the comment and smiled, before preparing his latest attack, similar to his Sixty Four Points of Divinity.

No one could deny the strength that the Hyuuga Clan possessed, and with their newest member in the Head family, a member who hadn't belonged there once. Though no one ignored the fact that Neji one day would carry out this role perfectly, perhaps better then Hinata, who really didn't care about leadership, it frightened her. The cursed seal had been taken of after a lot of trouble and newly developed techniques, a mission that had been lead by none other then Naruto and Sakura together. Sakura to do the medical research and Naruto to clear out the political problems. (Tsunade mainly chose him for his gift that made people want to trust him) which they had done. And getting rid of the seal, Neji's skills had been able to develop further, on its way of surpassing his "father".

Perhaps this was the reason why he was one of fe who ever visited Naruto in his apartment, when he heard news. Normally people called him down from the streets or summoned him through a message. The only ones who came to his place were Kakashi, Sakura, Ino (who was mothering practically everyone these days) and Lee, who mostly came only to annoy the blond.

In the fight Neji suddenly distanced himself from the puppets, smirking.

His arms spread, angling down towards his feet. Legs spread apart as he felt the familiar sensation of being in his own circle.

"Jyuukenhou: Hakke Nihyaku Goju Rouku Shou" (Jyuukenmove: Eight Trigrams 256 Palms.)

From hitting two points to one hundred and twenty eight points you could still see glimpses of hand movements. However, his latest move, an even faster version that his previous, was so blurry you hardly saw what he did until it was too late.

Steering the puppets Sasori was surprised. And he vaguely wondered, if Neji would make another good puppet, for his collection. And yet, Sasori hadn't brought out his strongest puppets. So far he was toying with them all, wiping their strength out until they would be too tired from fighting back, and that would be when he would strike.

The glory of puppets, that was clearly something Deidara would never understand.

* * *

Tsunade sighed, even though the reports of failures, deaths and news spread over her desk, she ignored it completely. Right now, she felt as if she had more important matters to clear out. Standing up she walked over to Naruto, who sat on a futon reading through a mass of reports identifying the puppets Sasori had used. All of the puppets were missing people, people who had disappeared from their villages mysteriously, people who had been killed and then disappeared, leaving not a trace of blood even. He truly felt sick, reading through all of this. 

"Naruto!" Tsunade said touching his shoulder. Naruto had been too caught up in reading he report, that he had forgotten completely about the other woman in the room.

"Tsunade-baachan, don' scare me like that!" he snapped looking at her questioning.

Tsunade suppressed a giggle that threatened to overthrow her usual self. The look on the blond was something between shock and childishness, something you rarely saw even though he still acted a lot like a child.

"Naruto." she said calmly. "There is something I must tell you, that has been kept away from you too long now."

Naruto scratched his nose feeling utterly bewildered. What could be this important, during these times. Especially so important that Tsunade sat in front of him, staring into his blue eyes?

Tsunade took a deep breath. "I just want you to promise me to that you won't run out through that door once I'm done, understand."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"It's not easy to explain. You see, it's the story of how the Kyuubi, or rather why the Kyuubi, came to Konoha that night you were born."

Naruto nodded slower this time, his mind building up piles of questions, that would have to wait.

"You remember lessons at the Academy, those dreary lessons when they talked about the War period between the five largest Hidden Villages? Right after Konoha was born?"

Naruto nodded, remembering well enough he slept through them all.

"Well, back then when everyone was truly stupid, demons were pretty common creatures found all around. Their sizes could differ between rats to the size of dragons, but that is not the important thing. The villages, all of them, found their eyes for creatures known as the biju, tailed demons. These demons were pretty much the worst kind of creatures that have ever existed, why they existed no one knew. The five Hidden Villages, Konoha (Leaf), Suna (Sand), Iwa (Rock), Kumo (Cloud) and Kiri (Mist) all searched through the countries to find them, and tame them, which really was impossible. The demons were strong creatures, that couldn't be tamed, so the villages all came up with another idea. To seal the beasts into newborn humans, which would give them the same chakra and strength as the beasts themselves.

The problem was that it was such a dangerous thing to do that many died, and even if the seal was a success, the demons could take over the person's mind and use its new body to cause some real trouble. When those wars ended, the nine demons were taken with precaution, and the ones who became "jinchuuriki", a container of this demon, were locked away from normal society.

The process was repeated a few times, into this day, out of foolish belief that there would be a chance to use their power. With very little success. Many of the containers died young, a few more caucious ones stayed alive, but wore themselves out. Gaara was really such a case, though i heard that he finally, after he met you, was allowed to sleep, without having to worry that Shukaku would take over him."

"Then why would he attack and unleash him if he was afraid of him?" Naruto asked, thinking about his first Chuunin exam when Gaara had showed the one who rented a place in his body as well.

"Stress probably, as well as orders." Tsunade said who had heard the story and reports afterwards. "A human body is not built really to contain such forces and it overreact to their system. Gaara made a deal with Shukaku that allowed him to sleep, what he dealt about I don't know, but I know it wasn't something really dangerous or he would never have reached his post because these became well known news around Suna. Anyway, the number of demons that were sealed into humans spread further then the tailed ones, experiments on other demons appeared as well, without any success at all. Normally the human gained demonic features and killed everyone in sight before dying out of internal wounds. Inner bleedings and such, caused by the change.

The demons that were kept, because no one knew how to dispose of them, were the nine biju that were spread over the countries. Ichibi, or Shukaku as we know him, was kept by Suna, Nibi was kept in Iwa, Sanbi in Ame (Rain), Yonbi in Kumo, Gobi in Kusaga (Grass), Roukubi in Kiri, Shichi in Yuki (Snow), Hachi in the village that existed before Otogakure (Hidden Village of Sound) was built on top of it, and Kyuubi here with us."

Naruto's jaw felt like dropping.

"It wasn't as if we didn't regret it, and as if the demon didn't cause the village problems. Before you, Kyuubi has had two containers, and been stored in a scroll. The first died as soon as it came in contact. The second lived for 12 years before he became corrupted, and that is the same day as you were born. What our Yondaime, your uncle, fought was a 12 year old boy who had just started training for his Chuunin Exam when the demon was released and destroyed his soul. Do you know why the village fears you so much? It's because they fear that the same thing will happen again. The only way though back then was to seal Kyuubi into another container, and even so Arashi was reluctant to take his own nephew as a container there were no other children born that day. You became a hero, even though few will ever admit it. We've been safe all these years because you store one of the most hideous creatures of history in your stomach."

Naruto shook his head. "It still doesn't explain everything. Like, why he hasn't taken over me, or why he is trying to break out sending all that pain over me." he said.

Tsunade sighed. "I can't say i know what is happening, I think only Kyuubi can tell but he is probably unlikely to say what it is. Though, I think I have a pretty clear theory why Kyuubi has been so mild towards you while it kills everything else. Firstly, the seal Arashi-san placed on you was made to make some chakra leak into you, which also gave you some fox appearances. It sounds dumb, but it could have given you another effect then any other container before. As your body got used to the fox, a wall of resistance was built to cope with the new power, and I heard you got sick once in a while when you were taken care of the more understanding elders. As you know, many traits around you are so similar that some think you are the fox. As you know, a kitsune is supposed to take the form of a beautiful girl, in other words your _Oiroke no Jutsu_. They trick, and you play hundreds of pranks each year giving me migraines that won't leave for weeks. You also make promises, and keep them.

Not to mention your whiskers, you didn't get them from your parents, you know."

Naruto nodded and sighed feeling a little depressed. The more he listened the more and more he started to feel alone, something he hated and especially in front of Tsunade-baachan.

Tsunade bent closer to his ear, whispering.

"It doesn't mean though that you are the Kitsune, always remember that. No matter, you are Uzumaki Naruto, son of Kouji Naruto and Kazama Tsukiko, nephew as well of Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime. It will soon be time to break those news."

Naruto nodded and a smile reappeared on his lips. A true smile, not a grin, not his goofy mask which she well enough knew only hid the person behind it. A young man who did everything he could to be noticed by his friends and those who didn't know him. A young man who coped with problems like anyone else, and never showed it. A young man, who would one day take her place, if he lived till that day. A young man, byt the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

She never added though, through her little speech, that kitsune's were also lovers, but knowing Naruto he could faint from hearing that.

The two of them continued working in silence. Tsunade was silent mainly because there was just much work to do. And Naruto was for once silent, because he was thinking. (That was new). And he wondered, what things awaited him now.

* * *

Two fronts, two fights, one goal. The two Akatsuki members gave all they could deliver in pain, and as the fights continued the worse and worse the situation turned. Hinata was at her knees, coughing small drops of blood as her right lung hand been damaged. Tenten lay a few feet away from her, having been hit by her own weapons. As if that wasn't all, Sasori had brought out the whole armada. One hundred puppets, the best ones he possessed which to everyone's shock had included Kankurou, whose body had been believed had disappeared, now found. 

At another location, not too far away Sakura stood bent over Chouji, removing several rocks from a wound in his left leg, tocks that had dug into his skin during the last explosion. Ino was out cold as well, having strained her mind too much and Sasuke's clothes were soaked in blood from the bunshin explosion. Though worse, they now had to fight another monster. The Yonbi's power in Deidara was dancing around them, ripping their clothes and making them scream.

A swarm of clay birds zoomed down on them. Threatening to exploding their faces of. Sakura shielded her face with her arms as one of the zoomed down to her face. Exploding before her. Her arms fell uselessly towards the ground and she did her best to heal them. But it was hard just to move them.

Things looked dark, and no one knew the outcome and everyone hoped for a miracle.

And they say miracles do happen, don't they?

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_This is probably the longest chapter ever. At least for this story. But it was real fun to write, though I hope I didn't forget anything now. Too tired to think, been writing a lot today. Couldn't stop._

_I may be able to create another chapter, though I am not sure I will. Tomorrow me and my big brother, and his girlfriend, are going to see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. I'll probably stay at his apartment since I am alone in the house, and because the bus stop I have to switch bus by has some really nasty rumours at it. (which I've experienced during broad daylight. Made me want to throw up.) _

_And on Friday I am of to the Boring Place again, though if I am lucky it might get better this time. Dad found a friend a few years ago who catches oysters at the bays and if I am really lucky (stop blowing and making waves damn wind) I can follow him catching some. Though I don't eat oysters, tastes like swallowing sea water, which I hate doing. Blew!_

_Shitza_


	14. A Child He May Seem

_Tack för de 7 reviews som jag fick!_

_Thanks for the 7 reviews I received._

_Merci pour les 7 reviews vous me donnez._

_Gracias por los 7 reviews!_

_Gratia! ---_

_Arigatou!---_

_(everything above means the same, in 5 different languages. I couldn't write the rest of the sentences in the last two, I don't have enough experiences, or knowledge, to do that.)_

_Sorry, just reading through some notes since school is about to begin soon, and being a hard worker (yet not as hard-working as Lee), I want to remember at least a little before I get on. Okay, I am not taking French this year (there were no continuing classes) or Japanese (I haven't read that yet) but I'm continuing Swedish, English, Spanish and Latin. _

_I'm a language freak... weird, ain't it?_

_Anyway, it's wonderful being home, there was absolutely nothing to do up there, been bored like no tomorrow. And I've missed you, missed you all. As soon as I got all those reviews I felt bad for not being back replying. Sniff..._

_While I was gone though, i noticed that the last chapter had a few horrible spelling mistakes, which I hope I corrected most of them. _

_Oh well... I am loosing my head again babbling. I better shut it and continue._

_Shitza_

_Ps: you must really wonder what kind of miracle I mentioned last time. Oh well, you'll see now._

_PPs: A Geisha's Diary has to be one of the most beautiful movies ever made. I really love everything oriental. _

_PPS, with spoiler warning from the Manga: Tobi really can't be such a good Akatsuki member if the Sanbi can chase him around like that. Or Deidara, he must be pretty pissed of, not that I really feel sad about it._

**Chapter 13**

**A Child He May Seem,**

**In His Heart He Is Lonely**

Tsunade sat bent over a pile of work that had appeared, reading of the situation sent by some watching Genin. As it looked the teams that had taken the main action to fight, had slowly lost their strength. Tsunade wondered if she had made the right decision, and she knew that the council would want to strangle her after this, but at least he knew now. And she knew he would be more cautious in the future fights. After all, he had gone further than many others, he still lives where others had died. He changed people, by just being there. And if he returned unscathed from this, then she would have another reason for the Village, as well as mouldy old council, to let him become Hokage. And a reason for her, to cut her work and retire from the shinobi world for good. She would keep her post, for him to take over.

The door opened, a stream of orange disappeared and then slammed shut. He had finished his decisions, and probably would be down there in a couple of minutes to fight. Smiling she opened her drawer and took out a bottle of sake hidden there. Through all her years as a shinobi she knew when she saw something extra. And he had something extra. He had a heart.

* * *

Down at the battle things started to look hopeless when the Light shone down on them. The battle took a swift turn and the two Akatsuki members hissed as they saw the arrival. White hair, black eyes, strange clothes and appearance. Perhaps he thought to much about himself, but it didn't matter right now. Everyone could take a deep breath as the two members turned their attention towards the arrival. 

"Long time, no see..." he said smiling knowingly at the two members who stood there hissing at him. The two Akatsuki members shot deadly glares, knowing that this man was far more powerful than the toys they had played with until now. Sasori chased a dozen of his puppets after him, though the man dodged them all. Deidara sent a swarm of clay figures, easily dodged as well. The Konoha Jounin and Chuunin gasped of shock, though there wasn't really time to watch. Seeing a chance of survival and preparing a few traps, they backed for the moment.

The two Akatsuki advanced at the Sannin, whom we all know as a certain perverted Jiraya. Through the years Jiraya had observed their movement, as well as they had observed his. Today was a day of action, which for the white-haired elder would prove to be a difficult task. The two Akatsuki members looked at each other, one short glimpse could give away hours of fighting, and they hurried to fight, close-combat.

It was a high skilled battle, everyone could see that. Deidara attacked Jiraya's upper body at the front with punches while Sasori planted kicks and poisonous stabs below the belt, from behind. Jiraya had to defend himself from to ways, if his concentration broke to one side, the other would kill him from the other side. He could see Deidara, while Sasori kept himself cowardly hidden ready to strike from below.

Their positions changed now and then, to let Deidara fight his back while Sasori attacked the front. Thankfully though, Jiraya didn't have to wait long for the Chuunin and Jounin to return. Sakura, who had during this break managed to heal her arms to the verge of us again smiled and gave the elder Sannin a sign of leading the fight towards a clearing, which he did. Snapping out from his position he distanced himself making the two members chase him. In the said clearing he could feel the presence of his friends all waiting. The two Akatsuki members followed him, coming out from the bushes like a couple of wolves catching their prey. Only this time, they prey was a tiger with both claws and fangs, ready to strike back.

At command, given by Tenten, wires shot out from the ground ensnaring the two males to the ground. Both got out of them in a matter of seconds, however by that second Jiraya decided to escape from the clearing. A new wire was pulled to unveil a fake ground and reveal the ground completely covered by exploding tags.

"Bastards!" Deidara shouted as the ground exploded beneath them. A pillar of smoke rose from the scene, yet this was far from the end.

When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left but a giant hole. But to everyone's amazement the two of them escaped, on one of Deidara's giant birds, soaring high up.

A cheer that had appeared like a wave of sound silenced. Even Akamaru was silent (the dog that always barked whatever happened), and to everyone's astonishment he hid behind his master. Kiba was pale looking at the others as his nin-dog growled a few well chosen words.

"You all know Akamaru can sense an enemies' strength. Well, I better warn you that they are beyond anything we have seen before."

The clay bird dove down again, landing in the middle of the scenery. The air moved around them, without anything to power it. The chakra sensed from that was far more then any other Konoha citizen had ever experienced. Eleven tails counted, made of pure chakra, sniffed the air as if they really had noses, pointing towards each direction to where the Konoha shinobi hid. Sasori had five brown tails, Deidara had six yellow ones. A few changes had appeared on them, mainly on Deidara since Sasori was just in truth a small piece of flesh stuck to a puppet that looked like his body. Deidara's hair had grown longer, free from the tied ponytail that had been there a few minutes earlier, swaying freely in the wind. His nails were longer, sharper and he had bright yellow, burning, wings. The six tails looked like feathers that slashed up dirt behind him. His eyes were bright green, and hungry after blood.

Sasori's changes could only count to the five dog tails behind him, and the snarl that came from his mouth as he spoke.

"Oh my God!" Neji said scanning them with the Byuakugan. Indeed the sight shocked him, as well as his cousin, as the chakra tenketsus had increasingly burst into flame, leaking chakra everywhere inside the bodies. Only one other person had had something alike, and that was Naruto.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, which was good as the two Akatsuki began their chase. With Sharingan he was able to dodge the worst blows, predict their movements, but not much else. He was one of the best standing as the first wave of power hit them. Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and Chouji were all knocked away unconscious. Shikamaru had been wise enough to duck the blow, Ino was shaking but still able to fight, Neji had protected him and Lee, who stood beside him, with Kaiten and Lee protected Sakura, taking most of the blow. Everyone else had taken the blow head on, and were wounded but still conscious though unpleasantly exhausted. Unpleasantly since they were standing before two beasts.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Three voices rang.

A huge brown snake (I won't allow him summoning Mando), a blue and white slug not to mention an oversized toad appeared. Sasuke standing on top of the snake, Sakura on the slug and Jiraya on the frog, which was smoking and carrying a huge knife. The three gazed down upon their opponents.

Jiraya chuckled slightly looking at the two teens. It was probably only a matter of weeks before these three would become the next Sannin, looking like this.

"Hada, I know it was a while since I asked you to fight." Sasuke said. "But I have found some really worthy opponents for you."

(A/N: Hada means 'skin')

"Finally, Sasuke-sama. I really hope your blood red eyes haven't deceived you again."

"Katsuyu, please make sure that everyone wounded is brought back to the village." Sakura pleaded.

The big slug Katsuyu said: "Yes, Sakura-chan." as a small amount of smaller slugs spread from her body, taking the worst wounded away.

Jiraya smirked. "Things are going to get really ugly, but... I think you know already what to do."

Gamabunta simply smirked back.

* * *

Leaves rattled, smoke rose and blood stenched the familiar paths as Naruto hurried to get to the location of his friends. A small landing sound, coming in rhythm, reminded him that a certain red frog was leading his way. Gamakichi, as well as his master, tried to hurry to the location. Not because he had any death-wish, he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was worried of his father. 

The further away from the village as they got, the more pain and suffering entered the scenery. Half way they stumbled across some of Katsuyu's subordinates carrying well known friends, all unconscious, back towards the village. Naruto nodded, wishing them good luck. He just hoped he wasn't too late to enter the battle.

Several minutes later he came to a scenery that indeed shocked him. Some of his friends were still standing, the Jounin teachers all looked shaken staring at a most spectacular scene before them. Ino, who hadn't been taken away yet, waiting for the slugs to return, had her eyes wide. Neji, who thought nothing more would be able to shock him almost fell himself. Kakashi, whom only Naruto noticed, had tears ready to fall from his cheeks. They would probably not fall, he had seen things like this before.

Naruto looked up to see what everyone seemed so surprised of, and as he did anger and sorrow flared through his veins.

The ex-Hidden Village of Rock shinobi, Deidara, had speared his teacher, Jiraya, through the heart.

"You pulled of a really good fight, alas, the greatest art comes with a bang!" Deidara said as the tip of the spear exploded, sendin clay flying down at them, blowing a hole in Jiraya's chest.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled on the top of his lungs. But it was nothing he could do. Gamabunta, who had been summoned a while ago had disappeared shortly after, being fiercely overthrown. Sasori was keeping both Sakura and Sasuke busy, that they did not notice what had happened yet. Naruto closed his eyes briefly, only to open them to reveal shining red eyes, slitted like a cat's. An aura of chakra formed around him, as the seal on his stomach glowed bright red sending pain through him. But he couldn't feel the pain yet. One tail, followed by two, followed by three until all in all, four glorious tails appeared. Biting his thumb he formed a wave of seals: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Sheep.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He yelled, smoke forming around him.

Once more Gamabunta appeared, underneath a truly pissed of Uzumaki.

Seeing who was on top of the toad, Sasuke and Sakura caught a short glimpse of him as they all gathered.

"You surely took your time, dobe!" Sasuke said sending him a grateful look.

"That stupid Tsunade-baachan kept me in her office. It took a while for her to let me go." he answered with a snarling accent, so unlike his own. His abilities so far allowed him to be in control as long as he had four tails, no more then that or else Kyuubi would really take over. Sakura knew this, which allowed her to stay calm. Sasuke had heard a while ago, though he found it slightly unnerving. Not that he was going to show.

"Kid, what do you plan?" Gamabunta asked removing the pipe from his mouth.

Naruto pointed his finger, towards the ground where Jiraya lay. "You see that, Old Man Gama? That is what I call unforgivable. We are going to do something against it."

Gamabunta simply smiled.

Sasuke and Sakura's fight with Sasori continued. Naruto eyed Deidara before performing several seals: Dragon, Rabbit, Bird, Ox and Rat.

"Uzumaki no Kamae: Kazeya!"

(Meaning: Uzumaki (all though, it refers to the meaning of spiral here) style: Windarrow)

Wind twirled around them, forming into a small spiral that twirled into yet another one. It was one of those new things that Naruto came up with once in a while, as Kiba would put: "Every time I see Naruto he has a new move." This was one of them, created about two years ago when he was finding his elemental chakra with Jiraya. Wind turned to be one of them, which he based all of his offensive moves on.

An arrow of twirling, lethal wind swooped towards Deidara, however before it hit something happened.

Sasori noticed the attack. Before anyone had time to react he did something shocking them all.

He jumped in front of the attack that would have killed Deidara, killing him instead.

The hit felt like hours. The wind tearing the puppet master apart, the puppets he used falling to the ground, to never be used again, the gasps from the spectators and the Kyuubi's chakra leaving Naruto, to be traded for the pain.

As Sasori fell he said something. "Our plans don't involve me, and the boss wouldn't be too happy if you died. Art is, and will always be puppets, not clay or explosives. I hope you can lead on with the mission without me."

And, he died.

Silence spread over the clearing. Only to be broken by Deidara's voice.

"There has never before been a puppet as beautiful as you. Sleep well, partner."

Then he gabbed what was left of the doll, and disappeared in a smaller explosion, sending the dust into the air.

The three Summonings were dismissed. Naruto was squirming of pain, with Sakura trying her best to loosen it. The elder Jounin collected Jiraya's body, taking it back to the village. Kakashi stayed a few minutes, murmuring a small 'thank you' to his student, before hurrying of as well. The rest of them stared silently at Naruto, who could do no more then to plea that the pain would ebb away soon.

* * *

**(A week later)**

Literally you can say Tsunade got scolded for her actions, though since Naruto wasn't taken away the incident was reported as a success, though most of her shinobi ended up in hospital for the week to come. A mass of extra work was set, brining in even retired shinobi from all around the village. Her best Chuunin and Jounin were all recovering, some took longer than the others and the plans for the Jounin exam, the 12th July was started. Many names appeared on her desk, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee and Tenten were three familiar faces. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, their entries made her smile as it reminded her about things from her own past. As for the remaining Chuunin Hyuuga Hinata had claimed she wanted to wait another year before she felt ready, highly respected. Akimichi Chouji had said he wasn't sure if he wanted to become a Jounin, if so, only to honour his father.

Many losses had been confirmed, a mass burial being set for them. The death of Jiraya had shocked most of them, and his funeral was one of the highest seen since the Sandaime died. Kiba's sister Hana had died as well, and the Inuzuka family now expected many things from their son. Much to his annoyance, he didn't want all that pressure on his shoulders.

What many got scared of was the fact that it had been a mere Chuunin that had been able to take down Sasori of the Red Sand. Many letters arrived from Suna, thanking him as well asking how it all happened. Temari had been grateful to receive her brother's body, which was revealed that it probably had been Sasori who had been the killer itself. Many, even from Suna, wanted Naruto to receive the Jounin standard at once, though this was voted down by the Council. His friends however looked at him from a strange view now that he had killed someone many believed was immortal.

All Naruto could say that he had really wanted to kill Deidara, though Sasori moved in the way. He wasn't even deflecting the attack as it came, he didn't even do anything before it hit him. This made many wonder what was going on, and the girls speculate here and there, wildly.

"Maybe he was in love with that Deidara?" A pig tailed blond Genin said.

"That's dishusting. Men aren't supposed to love other men, that's completely disgusting." her red haired friends said.

"Do you think so, I find it rather cute." the blond said.

"You're weird."

Indeed the topics came from love, to other meanings. After all, through the witnesses of those being there, Sasori had said that he wasn't as well needed for the plans as Deidara, meaning there was something going on.

Naruto was taking a walk towards Ichiraku when he overheard Ino and Sakura, who had both been released two days ago, talking about it.

"There must be something out of the ordinary going on, why would he die looking at what he did with us. What was he so afraid of?" Ino said while licking some ice cream she had bought.

"Beats me, this is too weird. And I can't understand what they would want with Naruto, I mean, I've been on his team for all these years and I know him better then most. He's nothing spectacular, unless he fires up. He's skilled and has proved himself many times, but really. All that goofiness and so poor results makes me wonder."

Ino sighed. "Are you still hanging over Sasuke, like an idiot? You know, I really think you are judging him in the wrong way."

"What do you mean? I am not falling for Sasuke again that easily, I'm just trying to keep my team together."

Sakura looked slightly angered.

"I don't mean anything bad. It's just that you know about masks as well. And I don't mean masks like Kakashi-san's."

Sakura looked shocked. "Oh, maybe you are right."

Ino sighed. "Just think about it. We barely knew him then, we barely know anything of him."

Sakura received a look that said 'you're-joking-right' though it was no joke.

"What do you know of him, that can be hidden beneath that mask?" she asked.

Sakura put her hand under her chin, thinking.

"Well, his birthday is on the October 10th... he... he..."

She continued to think without saying anything more.

"All right, I admit it. I hardly know anything."

"Exactly!" Ino said with a victorious smile. "And I think while we were young and busy swooning after Sasuke, we never realised what he really is."

"Is what?" Sakura asked while Ino finished her ice cream.

"A genius!" she said walking back into her shop.

* * *

Naruto sighed. After overhearing Sakura and Ino he had lost his appetite. Was he really that bad, acting like a spoiled child while he was truly from his heart, breaking? Wanting, and waiting for someone to come and mend it. Was he an idiot? Was he an idiot for waiting? Indeed, his hidden self rarely surfaced, but it was his self that was yet something that you could call, himself. Something he retreated to always, when things went of the edge. 

His steps lead him back to his home. On his way he watched children being welcomed home by their mothers. Fathers swooning over their sons saying how proud they were. Did his parents say the same?

Parts of him really were what people had seen, it was his ambitions. To change the way of the ninja to be taken for humans and not tools. To be seen as of whom they were, and not just toys. Not to be thrown around in war, it was what he wanted to achieve. He had sworn this secretly, when he created his nindo in the Water Country.

It was that part that they saw, that wasn't just a mask. Pranks, jokes and hyperactive appearance, that was his mask. Pranks had played their role as him being a kid, jokes didn't matter anymore. His hyperness was simply an act, because it was expected of him.

He wondered if anyone would ever notice him for his best kept secret so far? He knew Jiraya had known, Tsunade knew as well, as well as Kakashi-sensei. Iruka knew him pretty well, he probably knew too.

Naruto soon reached his apartment. Found the keys in his pocket, opened the door and walked in. Discarding his shoes and jacket on the way to the kitchen window. The door suddenly knocked, just in time for the tears to start flowing, like they usually did when he thought about how lonely he really was.

Even so the door banged louder and louder, and he had to open. It was probably Iruka, or Kakashi again, they already knew he cried a few times. They had scolded him lightly for this, saying he should really be a bit more open and let his mask fall.

Yet... What he didn't expect was to see Sasuke outside his door.

"Naruto?"

* * *

_(laughs)_

_Such a cliffhanger, and such a funny chapter. I had no idea what to do after the fight, so I just started to write and then this brilliant idea popped up. As well as we all know, Naruto is just human, and from my experience too much can bring tears, denial or complete madness. _

_Anyway, it felt wonderful to be able to type my fingers of again. It's actually midnight again, late night writing. It took me all day to finish this, and a lot of fun making it._

_(laughs even more)_

_Anyway, I need a good night's rest after this, feel a bit drowsy. Too much sleep causes bad things to my head, I've been waking up on mid day almost every day for a week. Could sleep longer unless mum woke me up each day. To tell you this, my mum is scary when you are asleep cause you don't know what she'll plan. Heck, the whole family is scary. Dad woke my brother up with yoddle music on a tape. My grandmother used to sing opera music to wake both mum and my uncle when they were younger. _

_I'm scary too, when my brother was home I 1, pulled his blankets off or 2, tickled his feet until he got up. _

_Mu does likely things to me. She shakes me awake, tickles me awake or simply won't stop annoying me until I'm up._

_And..._

_(falls down to the floor, asleep)_

_Shitza_

_PS: I am really sorry for killing everyone in this story... honestly I really am. But they are ninjas, I would be surprised if most of them lived until they are 40. Wouldn't you?_


	15. Why Is he Crying?

_I am in a bad mood... Honestly I'm angry at myself for quitting a story again... (I've discontinued around 7 of them, if not even more, though I think it was seven in all. 2 of them were removed, but five still remains reminding me of... well... you can guess..._

_Anyway, I think I know the reason as well. I have learnt my lesson not to write on two stories at the same time. Being a perfectionist, in almost all I write, I can't stand major errors and sadly I am one of the best at forgetting things and getting tired of things after a while. This concludes when I have taken a long break. In other words, the horrors known as Writer's block._

_I really pray it won't happen with this one, which I decided that I won't be writing anything else beside this one, except One shots on occasion. One shots are wonderful shots because they are only one chapter and then finished._

_Though, they are also harder to write because with only one chapter you have to make something out of the ordinary._

_Anyway, I better get on with this. Thanks again for the bomb of review I got, I woke up the next day thinking it was my birthday again. Really, I love surprises and that was surely a surprise._

_Speaking of surprises, I sure have a bunch of surprises planned for this story. As well as some more embarrassments and well... a little romance. Though, whatever you think now, after having read this chapter and if you even read my notes, no, they will not be a couple completely yet, though I decided to take a major jump. _

_I have such an weakness for romance. Though this is yet T-rated. If you guys think I am crossing the borders to M, then forewarn me and I'll heighten the rating. That's all I can say._

_You'll see what I mean. Won't hear what you have to say until after this chapter (plugs her ears to avoid the fan-girl-screams)_

_Shitza_

_Ps: I know some are probably wondering partly about Sasori's last words. I have to admit I am not a DeidaSasofan, but I had been watching an AMV made with the two of them, and some really impressing fanart, and it was in my head all the time._

**Chapter 14**

**Why Is He Crying?**

**Why Does My Heart Bleed?**

_Naruto?_

Naruto felt like cursing the world itself. Of all people to find him now, it had to be him. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he waited for the insults, the snarls or anything evil being said or done. But... it never came. Instead Naruto could feel a warm hand under his chin. Opening his eyes again he was looking into Sasuke's dark ones. He wondered what the Uchiha would be thinking of him, looking like this.

Naruto couldn't help it, but he felt completely naked in front of the last living Uchiha in Konoha, and though he couldn't conceal himself from those eyes, his arms traveled upwards, hands touching his shoulder as he trembled slightly.

"What's wrong, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Even his voice wasn't completely the same. It was a tenderness Naruto had never heard before. Like as if he was trying to hold back the feelings that lay deep in his heart.

Was Sasuke as lonely as he felt?

Naruto tried to smile, but it turned to become some sort of weird grimace and Sasuke snorted. If Naruto was going to ask weird around him he might as well leave. Turning again he started to walk back.

Naruto was as shocked as Sasuke had been when he had opened Naruto's door. Not knowing exactly why, perhaps because Sasuke hadn't acted like his usual self, or Naruto was tired of lying to everyone about himself, he called after Sasuke. Hurried to catch up to him. Even if so, the Uchiha stopped hearing his name only once, Naruto ran until he ran over his friend, running him down.

Sasuke cursed as legs tangled, fists fought to gain domination of the situation and their heads inched closer without them noticing. Not until their lips met, in a tender kiss. Surely, you would think both felt disgusted by this, that they would have reacted over their third kiss, not too long after the one Ino "forced" them into. But this kiss was different than the two previous. The first a simple peck that made both want to vomit, having kissed no one else than their greatest rival himself. The second had been slightly better, though you would never be able to hear that from either of them. They had been much older, known so much more about each other, and subconsciously enjoyed it. This third however, outranked both. It held emotions, that reflected each other like an open window. It held a longing, that neither of them really wanted to be alone. It held a slight aroma of passion, a taste of something secret well kept for all these years. It held a new window for them, to a new world they had never been introduced to yet.

Without thinking both closed their eyes slightly, hungering into the kiss. Neither thought about who they kissed really, the sounds to arrive would perhaps be screams, perhaps be choking or just complete silence. Who knew yet, it had not happened yet.

Anyway, let's rewind this slightly, because I don't think you all completely get it. to bring you back a few minutes before Sasuke came to Naruto's door. In fact, the reason he came to Naruto's door in the first place.

Which wasn't because of a kiss.

**(Flashback: 37 minutes before Sasuke arrived at Naruto's door) (**_I'm counting down though, hahaha_

37 minutes left: Sasuke was wandering through the trees, murmuring to himself. His hand clenched the seal on his shoulder, and he could yet not understand the pain.

35 minutes left: He sat down once more the darkness of his memories taking over. The death of his clan, the murder of his parents, the darkness with Orochimaru and the loneliness he felt. A tear trickled down his cheek, disappearing unnoticed by anyone else but himself.

8 minutes left: He was back by the gates, dark memories still flooding his mind. He didn't pay attention to much as he walked the familiar streets. His image was for a moment shaking, and he needed to stabilize it. He needed Naruto to annoy him, for some reason it always helped.

6 minutes left: Sasuke arrived by Naruto's door, having hurried through the streets in a rapid speed, only known to him a few others. The knocked, the stupid dobe had never got hissense into finding a proper bell.

4 minutes left: He saw Naruto crying, after some annoyance of getting the dobe to answer. And it surprised him to see the tears that had appeared in his eyes, Naruto never cried and if he cried something must have happened.

He had no idea that he four minutes later would find himself kissing a certain said dobe.

**(End Flashback)**

Several minutes later the two boys sat in Naruto's apartment, both quiet. Like, they had anything to say, the kiss still lingered on their lips and what could you say finding out you had really liked kissing your best friend. The silence was unbearable, because it wasn't normal. It was a black cloud lingered above their heads and on occasion they glanced at each other. Naruto sat on his bed, or the mattress he used as bed, Sasuke on a chair by the table. Naruto was fiddling with his hands,nervously, while Sasuke looked through the window to try to predict the weather for tomorrow.

It was Sasuke who ended the silence again. "Well..." he started.

Naruto snapped back before the Uchiha had a chance to say anything more.

"What do you mean 'well'? Is it well enough to molest your best friend when he is a state of shock already. Too many people have died around me and all you can say is well... Uchihas, I can't understand you."

It then continued with Sasuke throwing a fit.

"And you complain. I have spent half my life regretting the death of my whole clan!"

And then, Naruto snapped back.

"Well, at least you had good memories of them. I never knew my parents, or any other Uzumaki. Do you really think I feel any better about that?"

"I never said..."

"Look, as much as I would want to beat the shit out of you, Uchiha, I won't. I have a death to repay,I never want to see anyone close to me die again."

That snapped Sasuke's mouth shut, as he thought about his own vows to kill his Clan's death. He wondered where Itachi was now, not that he cared really, but like Koumori, the young girl he had been training with during his stay with Orochimaru, used to say. There were some bonds you can't break easily. And his heart had never died, which means some of the bonds never died. His and Naruto's was one, his and Itachi's was another. As well as he hated the man for what he did, he couldn't help but wondering what Itachi was thinking right now. Not that he cared, or was curious, but the thoughts haunted him. What had Itachi seen in him that he hadn't seen in everyone else? It was true, when his Clan was murdered he was one of the younger Clan members of the Leading family. There were only two younger then him, a young boy around five called Kenta and a baby girl named Ai. Both had been killed as well, but not him. Itachi had named him an avenger, someone who could take his abilities further then what many Uchihas had done before him. He had forsaken the easy route to manage the Mangekyo Sharingan, there were in truth other paths to take then killing his best friend, something he would never do for the sake of all good. He would take the longer and more difficult path, the joy of his brother's death would gain more joy doing so.

And yet one question remained. Why him? Was his brother too, like him, or had he, like him, felt a small bond still left.

Outside the sky darkened, and seeing this Sasuke got out of the chair, heading towards the door. No matter, he didn't want to stay in Naruto's apartment, there were some factors against that. Not that Naruto was known as the most messy guy in the village, that had to be Tenten's family since her family were the weapon designers of Konoha, hence her great skills. She always had first try of everything and knew it better then anyone else before it came on sale. Sasuke had been there some few times, testing out weapons for his own uses, and the house was a real mess, broke kunai, half finished designs, pictures and drawings all lay in piles everywhere. There wasn't even a chair to sit on that wasn't occupied with boxes.

Naruto nodded him goodbye, lying down in bed. Sasuke smiled seeing the sun hit Naruto's skin, almost looking like gold. Say what you want, he was a special and annoying guy. A dobe, but _his_ dobe...

Wait a minute, what did he mean with his?

* * *

During that night the dream of his Clan's death yet haunted him, as well as a repeated dream that made no sense to him. Perhaps the veil of his memories had stored the kiss with Naruto somewhere in it, but he doubted it as the dream for once continued.

_The images around him blurred, as his lips moved down his necks. Their shirts had suddenly disappeared in a complete blur of hunger. But then... he opened his eyes, finding nothing more then a vast ocean of waves. On one of the beaches he stood, alone... on the other side he saw himself and Naruto, hand in hand walking. To his bewilderment Naruto was clad in a vest made completely of rubes, and around his neck he wore, not the First Hokage's necklace but something he had seen a few times in his life._

_It was a necklace his mother had worn. A cross made of one single big pearl his father had found when they were young, and given to her on the day of their wedding. _

"_Will you go there, Sasuke? Will you go there, to achieve your destiny?" a voice asked in his mind._

_Sasuke simply stood there, on the other side of the beach. He couldn't decide, not yet._

"_I don't know" he said. _

"_The decision is yours to make. You still have time, as this season fall."_

Sasuke woke up, almost falling out of bed, which should have been embarrassing since he hadn't done so since he was a kid. He fought his way through the light blue blankets, out to the corridor and towards the bathroom and the sink. Splatting water over his heated face he stared at himself in the mirror, pale as a sheet. The dream was replayed in his tired mind, and he wondered: Had he already fallen for the dobe? Could he had done something to stop it? Had he always known that he would be his type, he already knew he had difficulties with all the girls in the village. They were kids when they first met, but he surely wasn't a kid anymore and yet... ever since they became Team 7 he had always felt that of all people, Naruto had been the only one he could be able to stand. Surely enough, Sakura had been horrible back then, she was less annoying now, though still annoying, but in a better way. Ino had thankfully laid of following his tracks, though she was still a horrible person trying to solve people's mental problems. Back then so many had been jealous of his abilities, having the Sharingan, being no. 1. Now, most had settled with their abilities and found ways to grow them. Even Lee, the dropout of the class older then them had become one of the more respected ninjas. Naruto surely already was, though he was still Naruto. Sasuke still felt slightly jealous that the dobe had grown so much, remembering the arrow of wind he had killed Sasori with. But, thinking about it his abilities grew as well. And not always thanks to Orochimaru. Though having a Sannin for teacher had its uses. All three of them had realised that, though two of these Sannin were dead.

Sasuke snorted. One of these days, he would make sure Naruto would eat dirt for being too good for his own good. Still, he hated to admit it but everyone around him surely had grown during these years he had been gone.

And they all had accepted him back, not really with open arms, but they accepted his return and didn't glare at him because of what he had done.

Not like the rest of the village.

Perhaps shinobi had a better insight in trust and truth because they worked so much with it. After all, in a life-death life, like theirs, you sometimes had to trust someone even if you weren't a hundred per cent sure he/she could be trustable.

* * *

The morning after, five Chuunins and on Jounin found themselves at Tsunade's office, all holding mission assignments in their hands. It was a request from the Hidden Village of Rain to help guard the Sanbi, a three tailed Kappa, which was a water creature with shell, fins and pointed head. Though this kappa, whose Jinchuuriki was a guy called Taro 25 years old, and his fully developed Biju was something slightly more incredible then a mere kappa. It was, like every other Biju, huge with three scaled tails, a scaled back and unlike its fellow kappas, the water that was supposed to leave a kappa powerless if gone, always stayed on top of it. making it more of a challenge.

The six people chosen for this job were Shikamaru, because of his high intelligence and high success rate. (Really, he had). Neji, out of Buyakugan and his other hard skills. He was also the only Jounin available. Sakura, who would go as the teams Medic-nin... much to Sasuke's annoyance who was chosen because Tsunade trusted him to become a great power in help. Naruto, which it had taken ages to get a yes from the council agreeing to this. And lastly Kiba, who could sniff out everything, with Akamaru who to his master's annoyance would also look like a donkey to carry their heaviest luggage, which was something Konoha had developed for the upcoming attacks.

She dismissed all six of them and as soon as they were outside the door she gave out a deep sigh.

"Tsunade-sama... what is it?" Shizune asked feeding Tonton with a bowl of his favourite bowl of food. (Like I know what nin-pigs eat).

Tsunade's hand travelled down into the drawer, took out a small bottle of Sake and sighed.

"Being constant at War, having to send kids like them into their death, knowing what is ahead of us. Some days the burden of a Hokage become too much for a little medic-nin like me to handle."

Shizune folded her arms. "Tsunade-sama. Without you this village would probably not be holding such good defenses or still have hope. There's still no one who has shown good enough qualities to become the next Hokage, you know as well as me you are older then..."

Tsunade gave a high snort. She didn't like being reminded of her age.

"...most of them. Oh, come on, we both know you stay in a constant henge. Even when you are asleep it is still up."

She took a deep breath.

"You are not afraid of death, or you would never have taken this job. I know you well enough to know you took it because you hoped you could save more lives, and you have. Lee-san can walk and fight because of you, Naruto is still alive because of you. So many here has their lives to thank you. I know you plan on retiring as soon as you can, but don't for a minute believe you haven't been a decent Hokage, you are as good as any man alive."

Tsunade smiled.

"If Sarutobi would have been alive I wonder if he could have been able to predict this. He always saw Orochimaru as a possible new Hokage, though when he began his experiments it all stopped. And now, the little hopeless girl became stronger then most could believe."

She looked up at the pictures of the Hokage again. First at her beloved sensei, and then at the deceased Jiraya's student Arashi.

"If Arashi would have been alive just, to think he wasn't even 30 when he got this title. But he sure was a genius from the start, though he had a serious eye for jokes. You know Shizune, when he was a kid he played most of those pranks on me and the rest of the hospital, his and Tsukiko's mother used to be there because of her back. Drew all the medics crazy. An to think that Jiraya trained him, that smile never faded. Even after he died that smile still stays strong."

She fetched a small crumbled paper from her pocket, a photo of a certain blond. Holding it beside Arashi's picture she smiled.

"Every day we meet, you seem to be reborn in him. Does the Kazama blood really appear so clearly?"

Putting the photo aside she sighed looking at a stack of papers at her desk, the main reason for her sighing as well.

And all these debts...

* * *

It was a three day journey from Konohagakure at full speed. They travelled in a line, Kiba and Akamaru being first, keeping their noses ready for any sign of unusual activity. Shikamaru second, because of his high intelligence that outclassed many other Jounin, and would have it easier then the rest of the group to grasp the situation and come up with a new plan, he needed to see what would happen. Third Sasuke, because of his high power, he would help the front of the line, and the remaining three wanted to keep an eye on him, still. Fourth Sakura, who needed to be in the safe center in case of attack, and she needed to be able to aid medically quickly. Fifth Naruto, who would work as the power of the back. Sixth Neji, who kept his eyes open back, and front at the same time, but mainly back.

When it came to Akatsuki, who knew what would happen.

Luckily there were no traps hidden, or anything awaiting them until they arrived. Unluckily, it was the beginning of the raining season, which would last till October and it turned to to be six drenched Konoha ninjas that arrived by the village. Fortunately for them, the Village was already waiting, and as soon as they had identified themselves, through letters and travelling documents, they were invited to the Fourth Amekage's Office. Originally Amekage wasn't a real title to the Five Great Village's laws, but most of the smaller Hidden Villages kept to these things to make themselves be heard, as well as letting others to know who was indeed their strongest shinobi.

The Fourth Amekage was an elder woman, daughter of the Second Amekage. She had through her age now, pearly white bushy hair, which was tied into a tight knot. Her eyes were purple, with a sadness they had never encountered. Probably due to her age and the sadness in her experiences as it seemed. No one in the shinobi world reached her age, and lived truly happy, when her family had since long been killed. She was at the honourable age of 87, something exceptionally rare in this world.

The six sat down on soft futons before her desk, introducing themselves and delivering said letter to her. She spent half an hour reading them through before ordering one of her Chuunin to show them to their mission task. As they heard, Taro, was training by on of the 12 Training Areas, the Training Area 5... in other words, a lake.

Between each other they decided that only two would stay keeping an eye on him, turning out to be Naruto and Neji. Sasuke and Shikamaru were sent to find the traces of Akatsuki while Sakura and Kiba headed into town to find out more about Taro's reputation in the Village.

Much did not happen, apart from that Sakura found out most people did not like to talk about these matters and Sasuke almost lost his nose in a trap, fortunately been made by some Jounin of the Village and not being a sign of attack yet. The six assembled in a room a few yards away from Taro's apartment discussing the details of today. Like they had much to report, most came from Naruto and Neji whom had both done analyses of Taro's fighting skills and in Naruto's case control of the Biju. Through Neji's analyze he was Jounin level, specialized in water and seemed to have mastered Suiton moves.

Through Naruto's expertise analyze, he reported that he seemed to have goo control so far, though the Biju hadn't showed up so he couldn't say anything more. The rest of what he had to say, was just a mess...

* * *

**(Akatsuki Lair)**

A foul stench hung in the air, the darkened curtains were withdrawn to reflect a total of four people. One stood by the window, gazing out towards a future of foolishness as he called it. he had spiky short black hair and dangerous red eyes, not to be taken lightly by anyone that passed him. It was said his very eyes killed you by one look.

Another person sat by the table, drumming his fingers. He looked like a cross between a Venomous Tentacula and a skunk. Half of his body being white, the other black. Yellow eyes were seen by a face that through the murderous years had completely vanished.

The third person in the room was a giant, lying down on the floor. Murmuring to himself, something sounding like: "It doesn't matter Hikari, you don't need to wear that dress, the blue one looks much better on you." His little sister Hikari, who had died at the age of six was kept alive, through his endless murmurs.

The fourth one was also unusual, his face too completely gone. It looked as if he wore a mask, a swirling orange mask byt in fact it was not. It was his face he had sacrificed for the sake of power.

"Yoru!" The Tentacula man started. "Will you shut up for a moment, your continuous talking makes my fanged leaves fall off."

The giant looked up at him.

"Hikari says that you are an evil person. You torture just to drink blood."

The Tentacula shaped man, whose name was Zetsu, could feel his blood boil. He could yet not understand why their Leader wanted him to cooperate with such an idiot as him.

"Now now Zetsu-kun... that will all be unnecessary. Compared to you, Yoru here has fulfilled half of his duty already while you haven't got started. So, don't go yelling at him at my presence."

Zetsu bowed. "Yes, Kuro-sama."

The orange-spiral faced man looked up, if you could call that looking up, at the red-eyed Leader.

"Kuro-sempai. When will I be able to join you? Sasori is dead, isn't he? Why can't I join?"

Kuro sighed. "Your time will come. At least Sasori was faithful until death, and that for one day he will be reborn. He opened the Fifth gate for me, the Jinsei (Life) Gate by destroying the Yasakani no Magatama, the Magatama Necklace. He was already dying when that Kyuubi boy killed him, a deed I will kill him for."

The orange-headed man, Tobi, bowed in respect though he thought it was slightly unfair he was yet rejected his rightful spot in the light.

"Kuro-sama. How come we are so few this day? Hikari wants to know." Yoru said, sitting up bowing as well.

Kuro smirked evilly. "Itachi-san and Kisame-san were both sent away to destroy their gates. Hidan-san and Kakazu-san headed towards The Hidden Village of Rain to collect the Sanbi for us. As for the idiot, how should I know. I haven't meddled into your business, thus you should keep away from mine."

"Of course!" Zetsu said as-a-matter-of-factly looking around for anything to lay his hands on.

"Kuro-sama..." Tobi began again, but his Leader had had enough of stupid annoying questions for the day. He could stand a few, but he really hated to talk unless it was of some of his brilliant plans. As the strongest member of Akatsuki he couldn't tolerate when his henchmen raised their voices.

"Silence! Do yourself useful and find out some more of the last one of the nine demons, and don't come back here until you've done so!"

Tobi bowed, rather clumsily, before hurrying out. Zetsu smirked watching a few of the bats in the ceiling. _'Idiot!'_ he thought before his mind drifted to wonder how good bats tasted.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_Hmm... a little kiss, a little mess and a little of everything including a little Akatsuki. Honestly, don't those guys make you want to vomit. Eating bats. I wanted to vomit today when mum asked me if I wanted to eat snails. Yuck, it's enough seeing those Spanish snails in the Garden._

_I didn't know exactly how to end this chapter, could have gone on forever and ever as it seemed. Luckily, I still need to construct more of the Akatsuki and their members. I think you remember some, if you've read the manga. Yoru and Kuro are OC, at least by name and appearance. There are two members we don't know much about, a giant and the leader. _

_Anyway, this fic is far from finished, no matter if the Akatsuki takes all demons they had to unlock all gates as well. Hehe, and they will be way harder to find then any demon._

_Thanks for 8 reviews in total, I can say i was stunned seeing all of them flowing in. This story is really the most successful of all, it went beyond everything I expected. It has beaten almost all of my stories, save one. But it's close on beating that as well statistic seen. Yay!_

_I guess that cheered me up some. _

_Hope everyone has a wonderful summer, of the month that is left. _

_School starts for me on the 24th, that's around 3 weeks from now._

_Okay... I am not going to be moody again..._

_Shitza_


	16. When the Time Comes

_I am pretty pleased with myself, having gotten a new desk, and new shelves for my room. Hopefully, I will be able to clean up the mess, i stack notes every day for this story. Okay, literally that is not true, I keep most notes in a pad, though there are quite a lot of single notes in it. Like, battle patterns, Jutsu seals, Akatsuki identifications, Character bios (mainly modified for this story) and well... the whole plot and everything for it. Sorry to say, not everything may turn up here. I am just making up reasons why some characters (mostly mothers and fathers) hasn't turned up either here, or the manga and such alike. That's why I normally say, question away if you want to know something. Though I should say don't believe in everything I write, even though I try to keep close to the anime/manga itself._

_This was meant to explain my lack of writing for the last few days. I am very busy at the moment. Happily busy, I haven't had such a detailed cleaning since I moved in to this house, two years ago._

_Anyway, thanks for reviewing, reading, dropping by you name it. I'm so glad to be back by the computer after a "hard days work"._

_Shitza_

_Ps: By mistake, though I learnt now the difference, I wrote that Zetsu originally came from the Hidden Village of Cloud and Hidan originally came from the Hidden Village of Grass. However, it should really say that Zetsu came from the Hidden Village of Grass, while Hidan came from the Hidden Village of Rain. My mistake, I am really sorry. Though, from the Manga I am not sure really about that, since Hidan's Hitaiate only has three narks, instead of four. Oh well, much is guesswork when you write as well. _

_PPs: Since either Hidan or Kakazu has started fighting in the manga, I have no knowing of their fighting styles and abilities. This has finally turned to the point this author will bend away from everything she has read about the Akatsuki, and will have her own mind to save her._

**Chapter 15**

**When the Time Comes,**

**Are You With Me?**

_Only he knew how it felt. The loneliness, the hate and the pain of never knowing. _

_Only he knew, how cruel life was, when no one was there to protect it._

_Only he knew, the malice of true evil._

_Only he grew up without feeling loved._

* * *

It had been three days since the six shinobi had appeared in the Hidden Village of Rain. Still, there had been no sign of the formidable Akatsuki, and yet each member knew they were just biding them their time time before anything would happen, and as they waited they prepared.

After two days of staying, they all had a pretty clear view of a Jinchuuriki's life. Of course, Naruto had always known how it felt to be the monster in the village, as well as Sasuke had gotten an insight being the traitor, yet that was not the same. After only a while, being the guards of the Sanbi, they were treated much the same. People spoke behind their backs, threw ugly glances and cursed their deaths. Now, both Sasuke and Naruto had gotten more and more used to this, even though they hated it. As for the remaining four this was completely new. Sure enough, they had met people who had disliked shinobi openly, but not disliked them as monsters.

Sakura was pretty much offended at first, being the only girl of the team, to be called the Bakemono's girlfriend. It had taken them four hours, with both Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru restraining her. Now she did her best to ignore them, and if they stood too close to her, then it wasn't her fault for landing a punch on them. The guys didn't mind either, as Neji found out one day, having "white eyes". Having been surrounded by a gang of idiots who claimed they would beat the shit out of him, well... it turned the other way around.

Currently the six-man team had once more split. Neji and Sasuke sat by the lake, once more watching Taro train creating giant waves by only the will of his mind, clashing them together like a raging storm. It wasn't Uchiha's favourite job to sit watching someone show of like that, but he didn't have much of a choice. Naruto and Kiba had gone of to search for the Akatsuki again and Sakura and Shikamaru had decided to raise the Village Defence. With Shikamaru being Konoha's strategist of their generation, it wasn't hard for him to pinpoint the fault and the openings of the Rain. And with Sakura's deadly temperament to keep the Council at bay, they would hopefully be able to cooperate with these new ideas.

As Taro collided a giant tsunami with yet another one Sasuke sighed. Like always when he was bored he started to philosophise, and not surprisingly enough his thoughts landed on Naruto. It was as if lately the dobe invaded his usual thoughts about revenge and training, he could swear he could even imagine the dobe's voice calling his name and seeing his face as soon as his eyes closed. How annoying.

There was a certain something that bugged the Uchiha's mind. First the dream he had, about the two bays and his choice. Secondly that kiss. He still couldn't erase the kiss from his mind, even though he swore to himself he did not kiss back on purpose.

HE HAD NOT WANTED TO KISS NARUTO!

HE HAD NOT ENJOYED KISSING HIM!

And yet, somewhere inside his mind a voice told him to stop lying to himself.

He couldn't understand what was happening. What was happening to him, and he was scared. He was scared to death to be honest. He was an Uchiha, a lone Warrior that exceeded many others beyond their dreams and imagination.

And yet, in that kiss it had felt safe. He had felt whole, protected, loved... there were too many words to describe it. But he had, for a short period of time, felt like the young Sasuke who just wanted to live up to his parents expectations. Why? Because back then he had been loved, and he had lived for other things than death.

There were so may things in his mind that he did not notice Neji looking closely at him. He suddenly shook out of his deep thought as the Hyuuga shook him lightly. Sasuke looked bewildered for a plit second before he saw that Taro looked as if he had crossed his limits. Lying on the water breathing in short gasps. He had drained himself too much.

Sasuke sighed as the two Konoha Leaves got up to drag the mainly unconscious Rain Jounin back to the dry land. For some reason this reminded Sasuke about Naruto as well, draining demonic chakra until he slumped down like this.

NOW WHY COULD HE NOT GET THE DOBE OUT OF HIS MIND?

Sasuke groaned slapping the Jounin awake. Taro excused himself for fainting as he did. Sasuke simply shrugged to answer as Taro got up, to be back training again. The two Leaves sat down again. Though this time Sasuke didn't have time to start daydreaming before Neji opened his mouth.

"Kinds of remind you about Naruto." Neji said. His Buyakugan was activated so he was probably referring to the flaming tenketsus he saw.

Sasuke grunted in answer.

Hyuuga Neji suddenly started to chuckle.

"I know you are probably not the best of all best friends in the world, though you are as inseparable as Chouji and his snacks. I mean, you fight more then Kiba and his sister, you complain more then Ino when her hair get wet and you fight with each other more then Lee fights me."

"And your point is?" Sasuke asked.

"You really don't know much about him. You probably didn't know much about him when we were younger, before you left. You still see him as a incomplete dobe, but you are wrong, Sasuke. Very wrong."

Sasuke sighed. "What's so special about him? It's not like I've heard this sort of chit-chat from others before." he said, though his mind kept pondering with what the Hyuuga meant with not knowing much about the dobe.

"You know everything changes Sasuke. And Naruto does as well. He is not a dobe anymore, in fact if we decided to fight, he would win over me easily, if he wanted to."

Once again Taro slumped down onto the water and Neji went to fetch him. But while the Hyuuga was busy helping the idiot by the water, Sasuke wondered what the hell he had meant. Naruto couldn't be that strong, he was a level below Neji, wasn't he?

His thoughts drifted back to Naruto once more, and he was lost in his own mind.

"Curse you Naruto!" Sasuke murmured. "Did you put a Forbidden Jutsu on my mind?"

Out of some reason though, he doubted that as well...

* * *

Hidan surely wasn't in a good mood, as he and Kakazu walked through the woods to get to their new location. Oh, he wasn't in a good mood, if he knew that their Leader did not need them, he would have killed Kakazu with all his power he could bring forth. Once again they were late for a special meeting, and it surely wasn't his fault.

Kakazu was carrying one of his usual trophies, a Feudal Lord's eldest son's corpse. He would hope that he would get some extra cash for it in a nearby country. It would do so well to his back-account if he could get perhaps 3 000 000 Yen if he was lucky.

(A/N: According to Forex, the local money-change company around, 10 000 Yen are around 670 SEK, that's around 91 Dollar. Now, I hope you can count around how much that is. The amount of money anyway, if my mind didn't screw up while I counted, lie around 200 000 SEK.)

Not that much really if you counted at it, but the smaller Lords were never rich, though, money was money.

As they walked the vegetation around the grew thicker. For a short period of time, Hidan was pretty sure they had taken the wrong turn and he slashed his three-bladed scythe to get rid of the annoying roots. They had still not reached the Land of Rain, and the land of Grass surely lived up to its name. He could completely understand why Zetsu, another member, had decided to leave such a vial place. And to his annoyance, completely, they were going to his old Village, of Rain.

Back then, he had been known as the Rain slashing Hidan, because his scythe was too quick to let the rain fall to the ground. All though, after a short while, he had grown tired of everything in that place, and killed the Amekage's family.

It seemed like a mere coincident that he was going back the same way again. Perhaps, to finish the job as well.

After all, they had finally reached the borders, of a Country he knew so well by heart. Though, he had to say, he hated being back.

* * *

The day after Sasuke and Neji had been sitting watching Taro almost take his life training (thinking about how much chakra he truly wasted), Sasuke found, to his annoyance, that he was back on watch-duty, this time with Naruto. Sakura and Shikamaru decided to split up. Yesterday they had found out that one of the Akatsuki members came from this Village, thus they wanted to find out more about this new source of information that might help some. Sakura had been sent to a library that documented each shinobi that lived here, reading through someone named Hidan's reports and personal information. Some of the things she found out was that he had been the youngest in a century to graduate to Genin (age 6), the youngest Chuunin within 78 years (Age 7) and the strongest Jounin to have ever been born into their Village. He was an orphan since the Age of three, living in the streets and being fed by a farmer who let him work there during summer cutting grass. Hence his skills for graduating so young had come from that, using a scythe over his head, swinging it around, to prevent the rain from touching him, the traditional Genin Exam. He betrayed the Village when he killed the Amekage's family, all except for the Amekage herself. He was reported being seen with an organisation called Akatsuki a year later, and had for that period of time been labelled a Missing Nin of highest precautions.

In other parts Shikamaru was still planning on the defences and Neji and Kiba teamed up to keep an eye on the soon to arrive, Akatsuki. Before they cut their duty for the day, yesterday, Kiba had told them he scented them coming, less then two days from the Village.

Yet unknowing of what kind of pure terror that would within a few hours arrive by their doorstep, Naruto and Sasuke sat fifty meters apart, watching as Taro trained like always. Yesterday, like they always did and had always done, they were fighting over dinner and the aftermath of their fight was displayed on their faces. Sasuke glared coldly at Naruto and Naruto glared back occasionally. What they had fought over could no longer be known, and even though it was nothing important really, they were as they were. Rivals...

Taro had heard, from the Konoha shinobi, that ne of his guards today was a Jinchuuriki as well. Now, normally he wasn't a person to show of, but he hated competition. And before Naruto knew it he was washed back several meters by a giant wave.

Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk. The dobe looked like a drenched fox when the water returned to the lake. His smirk grew to a light chuckle as Naruto started to shake like a dog to get rid of the water. Naruto threw him a dirty glare, before it became a smirk. Grinning like a maniac (or an idiot really) he made seal calling out his Shadow Clones, all as wet as him.

Sasuke's chuckle became a load growl as the dripping clones made him soaking wet. Nor did it help with the laughter coming from the water as Taro was watching everything that happened. Sasuke couldn't see the point of the amusement, though he only glared one of his coldest glares he had developed through his life, making Taro quickly turn back on practising.

The clones disappeared in puffs of smoke, smelling faintly of gunpowder and burnt wood. The Uchiha turned his glare towards Naruto, who to his annoyance seemed unaffected. But it wasn't because Naruto had gotten used to his glares, no just yet. It was because the dobe was ignoring, staring blankly towards the space before him. Really, Naruto had simply been planning to continue their fight. But while he was rummaging his pocket for something useful, his fingers touched a small locket he had forgotten to put back into his apartment before leaving.

A pain of memories shot through him. Normally the blond was cheerful, occasionally letting his usual self see through. But at one touch his mask crashed as his eyes became distant and his mind corrupted by memories he never thought about if he could avoid it. Occasional insults and glares was a part of his normal day, he didn't bother that much about them except adding them to the pain. But the worst had been the beatings, the bashing, the rumours and the hate. His dream had developed from his want to prove himself, to everyone, that he wasn't someone you stomped at, but someone you looked up to.

"Oi! Dobe!" Sasuke said walking over to him, though the blond didn't hear him. Naruto's hand opened to reveal the two small pictures in the locket. A blonde woman and a darker blond man. Sasuke stared at the pictures, when suddenly Naruto snapped out of his daze, and let out an ear-splitting shout.

"Sasuke-teme! What are you doing!"

Sasuke winced as he thought his ears would drop. Honestly, he believed only girls normally could do that, but Naruto was a huge exception. The Uchiha however didn't snarl back like he usually did. His curiosity had awakened wondering how Naruto could space out by the mere pictures of two people he had never seen before.

"Who are they?" he asked.

Naruto stopped his yelling abruptly, having started saying something sounding very much like calling Sasuke a freak. He looked down at the locket and sighed. Well, he would be bound sooner or later to tell more about this. And he couldn't think about any way to get out of this mess, except for lying. But a shinobi didn't lie to the ones he knew would protect his back when he wasn't looking.

Naruto sighed. He murmured something that sounded much like: Maparas...

"Speak up! I can't hear what you are saying, usuratonkachi!"

Naruto growled. "THEY WERE MY GOD FORSAKEN PARENTS!" he said nearly making Sasuke fall back in shock. Instead of falling, he stumbled backwards. Tears had appeared in Naruto's eyes and even the blond teen didn't know why he was crying really. He shouldn't be crying for people he didn't know, but the longing for having someone he would have known, loved him, lay too deep for his feelings.

Sasuke looked at him in awe, not understanding a thing.

"They died the same day, I was born. I hardly know anything about them. I got these pictures not too long ago." The Village, had hidden the identification of his parents for too long. All he had left of them now, where their names, their ages of death, some information about their shinobi lives and a misty version of how they met. He had some few pictures taken shortly after they met, one with his mother pregnant with him. But still it said nothing to him. It didn't say how his parents were like, not anything what they felt about him, not anything about their care and devotion for each other nor the love they shared. What other kids had lived with, what other kids had were parents they met every day, and if they did not at least they had known. And other kids hadn't grown up being hated. All his life he had been called a monster, told to stay away from other kids, told to die. That he would be better of dead. It had taken him 12 years to find someone who cared for him. Someone who recognised him for something else then a monster. Someone who hadn't taken him out of the house, saying there was no room left for the likes as him. He was alone, for 12 whole years and that horrible feeling would never leave him.

Naruto shot up from where he sat, closed the locket and walked away. Sasuke's eyes followed him all the way, wondering what just had happened? He had never expected Naruto to be like this, once the mask leaved though he wasn't completely bewildered.

What Naruto had experienced was something he experienced every day now. The glares, the insults and the blames.

For a short moment he wanted to hurry after him. To hold him close, saying he felt the same way. Telling him, that he knew the pain in some parts, never fully, but it was still the same. After all this, after all the bad things that had happened in their lives, somehow each day they grew closer without noticing it until the signs became clearer and clearer. The insults didn't play the same insult, the fights stopped after a while without anyone getting really hurt. Their bond only grew stronger. Naruto never left Sasuke's mind now and he was afraid. Afraid of this new bond. He was perhaps an Uchiha, not meant to be afraid, but he was. He wasn't ready for this step. And what would Naruto say? If he knew... that his best friend was falling for him.

* * *

**(Later)**

Neji was the first to notice, and he sent Kiba the message through wireless communication. The dog-user "hai"ed the report and headed back to prepare the village. Neji stayed. If there was at least something he would do, it would be to distract their enemy, while the Village prepared. Even if it cost his life.

As Kiba hurried to alert the Amekage, Neji waited for the last remaining moments as his vision got clearer and clearer. Soon enough he deactivated his eyes for a while, waiting hidden behind the leaves. As every leaf, the trees were their environment of battle. Having lived in the center of the huge forest, they travelled many days in leaves, hidden for the unseeing eyes.

Neji closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating his ears instead of his eyes. First he could hear a branch crack, leaves rustle and...

His eyes snapped open, his body twirled around and a huge amount of chakra left his outstretched.

"Hakke Kusho!" (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)

The rustling of the leaves increased as two figures appeared clearly having avoided the blast. Neji activated his Buyakugan staring at them. One had silver white hair, purplish pink eyes and carried a three bladed scythe on his back. The other was slightly taller, wore a headscarf, with his hitaiate worn over it. Emerald green eyes that gazed at the Hyuuga from foot to head.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. This idiot wanted to send some prayers before we arrived."

"It's a part of my religion." said the silver white haired man.

Neji stared at them. He remembered when Tsunade had shown all the Jounin of Konoha pictures of the Akatsuki members known, and these two had been reported from time to time known as brutal killers.

"I am Hidan, of the Rain and my foolish companion who cares about no more then money is Kakazu."

The taller member Kakazu didn't complain back on his companions description. However he dumped what was, to Neji's shock, a dead body on the ground.

"Hyuuga Neji! In the name of Konohagakure, my home village, you are either following me to be judged, or I will make judgement."

"Konoha, ne?" Kakazu said with a smirk. "Isn't that the same village our unforgettable Itachi comes from. How interesting, I wonder how much you get for a Hyuuga's head?"

His companion though seemed to have a slight disagreement to this.

"Baka, if you take him as well then you will surely delay this mission further. I say, let's get him out of our way, and then move on to collect the next Biju. This one was supposed to go to Kisame, wasn't it? Perhaps, Kisame will soon as well enjoy the feeling of eternal power."

A strange aura, and two tails appeared behind Hidan, to disappear one moment later.

"Speak for yourself!" Kakazu said with gritted teeth.

Neji moved himself in a very familiar position, legs apart and arms directed from his body.

"Hakke Roukujyou Yonshou!" he declared aiming his attack on Hidan, hitting the 64 most important tenketsus, completely blocking them. Or so he thought. Hitting the last of the 64 points Hidan started to laugh.

Hidan swung the giant scythe over his back. Neji jumped out of the way. Through his eyes, Neji saw to amazement that the blade was glowing of chakra. Impossible!

Kakazu appeared behind the Konoha Jounin, arms and body wrapping around him. Neji deflected the move using Jyuuken through the chakra point in his back. Kakazu released his grip on him, smirking. Neji scanned his back with Byakugan, and at first he saw nothing, but watching more carefully...

"Shit!" he said as a sudden pain shot through him. From his back needles of water had appeared. Neji could taste the blood in his mouth and he coughed.

"Mizuhari!" Kakazu said stomping his foot on the ground. Drops of water sprang up, forming into even more needles.

Neji started to spin, even due his body was screaming of the pain on his back. "Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

"_Asuhari_ (Sweat Needle) and _Mizuhari _(Water Needle)!You really have sneaky methods for being such a weirdo as you are." Hidan commented.

Neji stared at Hidan not believing his eyes, for the 64 tenketsus were all open again.

"I was known for being the best in the Hidden Village of Rain, mainly since I was born with 200 per cent perfect chakra control. I can reopen any chakra hole at will, and recreate my chakra into pure lightning."

Neji's eyes widened at that comment.

"Not to mention he has a two-tailed new companion who simply refuses to let him die that easily." Kakazu said. Hidan threw up his scythe, it swung around above his head without anyone holding it. He was forming a few seals, and Neji knew this was the last attack. He could feel it, and he felt ashamed. Ashamed he hadn't been able to do more.

"Water and electricity became to great forces for the Akatsuki, didn't they?" Kakazu said laughing menacingly.

"Raiton: Ikaarashi!" (Lightning Technique: Lightning Storm) Hidan cried. The scythe glowed bright blue before a storm of lighting bolts rained down over him. Neji screamed, but it went unheard as the constant rumbling deafened all sounds. The Hyuuga Jounin fell to the ground, his body smoking slightly. He couldn't move, but he was yet not dead.

"Is he dead?" Kakazu asked.

Hidan shook his head. "No, but we are waisting time anyway. We have more things we need to do. This was just a useless distraction."

Neji winced hearing them leave. He was completely drained of all power, a silent tear fell from his eye. This was even worse then the time Sasuke had left the village, this time he had lost.

'_Everyone, I am so sorry_'he thought before his eyes closed.

* * *

The Village were all ready, and waiting. The five Konoha Chuunin stood shoulder to shoulder facing the upcoming terror. The silence was chilling their bones, though this was the break before the storm. It was creepy, they would probably never be able to appreciate the creepiness. Kiba gave Akamaru a soldier pill, readying for the worst and he didn't want his nin-dog to be hurt. He already owed Akamaru more then his life. Shikamaru was silently gazing at the clouds, not thinking about the else then his troublesome fortune. Sakura put on her black gloves, readying to punch the first victim that came upon her. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, before tying their hitaiate tighter.

There was a deafening rumble coming from the trees. The Konoha Chuunin all knew what had happened, they didn't need to look to know. At least Neji had given them time to prepare enough to alert the village, and bring Taro to somewhere safer. Much to his annoyance, but Sakura's glances managed to shut him up.

The rumble stopped shortly after, and they could see the figures moving towards them in a rapid speed.

Naruto smirked. "This is it..." he said calling out six clones.

"So be it..." Sasuke said. "Are you with me then, dobe?"

Naruto smiled back. "Just don't run away, scaredy-cat, because I will probably need someone to watch my back."

"Very well." Sasuke said as the Konoha shinobi, along with the Amekage, who had turned up to defend her home as well, rushed to clash ina vicious battle.

With no knowing of how the outcome would turn.

_TBC_

_Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews... thanks for reading and hope you have a good continuation of this summer. Me, I am REALLY going to enjoy my last days of a genuine summer holiday as this is my last scheduled one. Next year, I will probably have to find a job or something._

_How troublesome!_

_Shitza_


	17. Riding the Waves

_Hi,here I am again. Still writing, still making a mess of things ( crushed one of the glasses in the kitchen) and still free (until school starts)._

_Sort of moody, thinking about visiting my brother a little more often. Poor guy, no one wants to play fantasy fighting games with him. We are just as weird, we read almost only fantasy, we sit in front of our computers too long, we prefer Anime on Japanese, and we even watch animations from a little here and there._

_Though the difference, and yet not difference, is that he asks me every time why I watch anime with so much violence? Has anyone happened to be in my chair like that, well this is how I counter it._

"_Well, who plays wizard-duel, warrior fighting, exploding-breaking-deafening games?" That shut him up. After all, I was right._

_He still hasn't got me into playing loads of games. Though, I think this computer steals enough of my time._

_Anyway, sorry about Neji last chapter, he is not dead though, if he would be dead then Kakazu would have gotten his head. Let just say, I would not kill Hyuuga Neji after all the trouble I had getting him into the Head Family._

_Though I hope people have gotten my point, people do die in this story. This is the shinobi world. But, don't get me wrong. There will be many times to enjoy life as well. Life isn't always a dance upon roses, it has thorns as well. _

_Shitza_

_PS: Sasuke is just too cute when he was younger. Are you really allowed to be that cute?Honestly, why did Itachi have to walk over to the evil side, he seemed like such a good guy at first. Power... tsk... there are so many other things then power out there._

_PPs: This Chapter could also be called: _**Activating the Unforeseen, Stronger then Hate**... but that would also be sort of a spoiler ahead, wouldn't it? Eh, scratch that... you probably don't know what I'm talking about.

**Chapter 16**

**Riding the Waves,**

**Walking the Sun**

Tsunade scanned through the report once more. A forgotten Sake-bottle had slammed to the floor, and several papers had blown down as well thanks to the open window. The last Sannin's knuckles whitened and she simply wanted to howl of rage. How dared they? How dared they misjudge her so lowly? Opening her drawer she picked out a stack of photos, each one of one of her shinobi that weren't on mission. After that she sent six of her best men to Amegakure, this had to happen.

Shizune walked in to the office, to gaze down at the mess. Tonton slipped from her arms, and walked to sniff at the Sake on the floor.

"Tsunade-sama, what is wrong?"

Tsunade gave her the report again. It was a report written to every Village withing the shinobi countries. It came from none other then the Mizukage himself.

Shizune read out loud: "_Dear Hokage of Konoha_

_A few weeks ago we had a break in at the Village library, a rare artefact known as the Yasakani no Magatama was stolen, known as one of the gifts given to Amaterasu herself. The culprit of this task was known as no one else then Sasori of the Red Sand, a missing nin from Sunagakure. The report is delayed several weeks as we made investigation for this cause, because while the artefact was stolen a strange rumbling could be heard, and something seemed to have opened. We took these weeks to investigate the cause, and recently we found some clues of this mess. A Clan here in The Hidden Village of Mist, known as the Yuhi Clan, known for their skilled Genjutsu abilities, told us some interesting things. According to a few of their old Clan lyrics there is a old story about eight gates and the nine demons. Combining these forces grants eternal life and glory. As we all know these Akatsuki have been turning the world upside down after the demons, thus I believe the necklace had something to do with this as well knowing it was so rare. _

_Please report back if you hear anything strange. This is a cause that will perhaps destroy us all._

_Best wishes_

_Shinzo"_

Shizune's hands trembled as she read the last lines. Tsunade was the first to speak.

"Bring Kurenai here immediately. Since she us related to the Yuhi in Kirigakure I want to know every word of that song."

Shizune nodded and disappeared. A licking sound could be heard as Tsunade cursed. She looked down and saw to her already tired mind that Tonton had licked up every single drop of sake. She sighed as the pig swayed on his four legs, before falling over asleep.

* * *

The team had split once more. Shikamaru cursed breaking the neck of two of his opponents, two annoying weak clones. His techniques had gotten steadily stronger over the years, and he was able to do more then a few years ago when a certain friend of them had left. But this was just so troublesome. A death on the battlefield was not what he wished for. Forming seals he called out another attack. Ninpou: Kagetomurai no Jutsu! (Shadow-funeral Technique)

The shadows climbed over two more opponents, draining them from all oxygen, all warmth and all energy. Both fell dead to the ground. Shikamaru grimaced moving on to the next troublesome pair. The main target, Kakazu, had disappeared from this area a while ago, leaving a sea of clones after him. He called this creation Blood Clones, and they were damn annoying, thankfully not as strong as the original, but many Ame warriors lay slain on the ground.

Kiba was doing well as well. He and Akamaru had developed complete new Jutsus that didn't involve beast transformation like in their youth days. Kiba fought from Akamaru's back, almost like a rider on a horse except that this was no horse and he did not fight with a sword. The beast within them though would never change, and red blood could be glimpsed on the white dog's paws.

Sakura wasn't joining the actual battle. Instead of fighting straight on her first task had been to find Neji, who they presumed had ended up somewhere in the woods, probably hurt. Neji was in bad conditions indeed and thankfully the Amekage's medic teams had agreed to patch him up. Sakura fought less then the others, she was busy enough saving all the lives she could. Though if you get too close to her, with the wrong intentions you suddenly ended up with a cracked skull or broken ribs. Her fists were feared and respected.

Sasuke and Naruto were both nowhere to be seen. Both had disappeared a short while ago to defend taro on the upcoming dangers, taking with them the Amekage and a various amount of shinobi. Those two, troublesome guys, were probably the ones best capable to this sort of business, now that Neji was down. Shikamaru didn't see himself as an average shinobi, he was surprised sometimes by his own efforts. And compared to him those two would rather risk their lives then him. After all, he was still a number one coward deep inside, but he never would let any of his friends down. That was against his policy.

The amount of Kakazu replicas steadily decreased in number. The last one fell by a kunai. They had been a scary number to start with, but looking around at the mass of killed, it looked thankfully though as if there hadn't been too many deaths. Shikamaru thought about the ninja rules, no. 56. A Ninja may kill, but he/she is not to be called a murderer. Any mission to kill people were always declined, unless given a VERY good reason for it. Accidents and unforeseen things do happen on missions, but to kill for joy, pleasure or anything like that made you land up in prison. Asuma-sensei had told him about that dreaded place, a place no one ever escaped from.

He looked up to the sky and sighed. How troublesome everything was.

* * *

At another location, actually at a certain Training Area 5, which they all knew by now. The remaining fighting shinobi, two dozen Rain Jounin, some Chuunin, the Amekage, Naruto and Sasuke stood facing the two Akatsuki Hidan and Kakazu. Hidan's scythe was dripping of blood, dripping into an already red-coloured lake that is. So many had gone to help their Leader, only to be slices in two or pinned like a pincushion.

Sasuke had wisely kept his distance, reflecting Hidan's attacks at him with his own lightning and fire attacks. Though his chakra kept getting lower and lower, he knew this was yet just the beginning. The two Akatsuki were one of those who worked upwards, in other words wiped out the weakest first before finally finishing the strongest in a duel. He was sort of lucky Orochimaru had trained him, even if parts of him regretted going there. But not all, the mind was one thing, power was another.

Naruto had, like always started by jumping straight into the fight, though through the years he was a better and better analyzer. Perhaps he still was a dobe normally, when in battle he had showed, now in many cases, that he knew how to _really_ fight. And he to seemed to know that running straight into the fight wasn't the best idea, though you all know the dobe. Naruto was planning something... like always sniffing at his victory. If there would be one more, that is?

More shinobi fell and joined their fallen comrades. Taro had disappeared a while ago, no one knew where he was. Last time anyone saw him was fighting Hidan, dodging that awful scythe. The Amekage took charge of the battle suddenly, manipulating water or rather bubbles. Yet even if these bubbles didn't look flashy they exploded by touch. It sort of reminded about Deidara's clay, but it wasn't as vicious. Her weakness. Both Hidan and Kakazu had trained with the explosion master, and they had gone through worse things then that. Even so, Hidan wondered if it wouldn't be about time he finished what he had started a long time ago. That incident that caused him to be labelled as an S-Ranked criminal for the rest of his life.

While Kakazu created more blood clones, to fend the attacks away, giving some distance, Hidan raced at the Amekage with an inhuman speed. The Amekage, summoning what looked like a bow made of ice. The two stared at each other before Hidan made her follow him to another Training Area. He still knew these places by heart, even though he had left it. An electrocuting stream of thunder versus a rain of ice clashed violently as the elder Kage and the young Akatsuki fought viscously over death and life. The water, still coloured red, froze and exploded as the two forces met. Two tails grew from Hidan's back and blood was boiling. Seeing their attacks only damaging the surface, yet not touch the immense power they both stored, it soon became a close combat. Though Hidan was a step before his old Lady. He managed to lock her arms and pin her knees to the ground. Through her rage she didn't notice it, until the scythe slashed her... to death.

Hidan isn't known for being anywhere close to the strongest of the Akatsuki, nor is he the weakest and should be underestimated. Smirking he cleaned the blade on her clothes. Instead of walking back, he went to search for the Sanbi. He had a mission after all.

* * *

Sasuke was angry... okay, that might be a way of underestimating it all, he was furious. The more he slashed these things the more Kakazu made. He was completely into the thoughts about destroying this place. The simplicity with the Blood Clones was that they were not normal ninjutsu. Kakazu had slashed his hand on a kunai, sprinting blood all over and where the blood mixed with either earth or water, a new Kakazu appeared. Sasuke had tried his Sharingan to understand this matter, but like Neji saw with Buyakugan, Sasuke couldn't distinguish these from the real. Another problem was that Clones made new clones, and when you killed a clone it didn't pop away in smoke. A dead body could be found at your feet.

Naruto seemed as furious and frustrated as Sasuke, but out of other reasons. Like always the idiot used Kage Bunshin, but this time it was his own copies that were defeated. So instead he slashed them with Wind Jutsus that he had learnt over the last two years, when he with the other sensei had been working on finding his Element Chakra. His first was wind, his second was Earth. Yet he had not mastered his second Chakra Element.

All though, it would have been useless in this place. Even the best Earth users would find it hard to fight on water.

Naruto took out a few kunai, loaded them with Wind Chakra and threw them. The kunai went through several bodies, cutting through and hitting the clone that stood behind. It was an effective strategy, except for one thing he didn't count on.

Kakazu was reading him like an open book.

Suddenly Naruto had to dodge a shuriken rain, where most missed, yet many hit at the same time. Naruto cursed standing on wobbly legs.

"Pathetic, if this is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's powers then I might as well collect it as well. I know our boss would be pleased with me brining his own Kyuubi back."

Naruto swayed away as the real Kakazu sped after him, ready to strike with giant fists. Naruto made several seals, all familiar calling out his Rasengan.

Meanwhile Sasuke had destroyed most of the copies using his Hosenka and Goukakyuu. (Art of the Phoenix Flower and Great Fireball).

The Uchiha looked up for a split second seeing Naruto missing his aim, and falling. The Uchiha didn't hesitate a moment. He hurried seeing Kakazu moving fast towards Naruto. Sasuke formed seals on his way, his body glowing in currents.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!"

Right between the space of Naruto and Kakazu he managed to activate his attack, sending cutting bolts all over his body. Kakazu immediately backed, avoiding the hit but also stopping his attack. Sasuke's Sharingan flared in his eyes. Swirling...

Kakazu didn't have a chance to defend himself to what was about to happen, before suddenly he found that his arms and legs slowly disappeared. The water around him rose, trying to drown him. It stopped though, several seconds later, but the very effect was something he had only experienced a few times, but not from Sasuke. It came from someone who reminded of Sasuke, but would never be the same.

Sasuke panted slightly looking down, but something was different, he could feel it. And it wasn't his features, he still looked the same... almost.

Staring down at his own reflection he was shocked to see that the yin-like symbols in his eyes had sharpened, thickened and formed into a new stage. His hands wandered to touch the side of his right eye, this was no illusion... It was it, but he couldn't understand how? The Mangekyo Sharingan remained for several seconds before disappearing again. It had been real, but how?

His own personal question about this doujutsu had to wait though. Naruto had lost the last of his chakra reserves to keep himself on the water and was slowly sinking down to the deep. Sasuke gently picked him up, failing to notice that their enemy had disappeared. He carried Naruto back to the beach before putting down. Sasuke gave, what could be mistaken for a smile, which it perhaps was, before closing his eyes falling asleep as well beside the blond. He landed not to softly, giving a grunt, exactly beside him and even though both were unconscious, both smiled... if Sasuke really can smile.

* * *

The remains of the battle could be described as... a complete failure. After that the Amekage died, her own blood blending with all else, Naruto and Sasuke had closed their eyes and the battles lessened all around them, several reports could be made. A few Jounin reported that they had seen a huge Three Tailed Kappa suddenly appear, only to be killed moments later by a stroke of lightning. Some said that the Three Tailed had been responsible for this destruction, that he had been the one destroying the Village. Yet, for Haruno Sakura, she knew better. She had actually seen the last battle from a window at the Hospital. It had shocked her a great deal, to see the Three Tail make a last stand, a wall of water had protected the village from the attackers and even though she knew Taro had been taken and it was now all up to Amegakure to try and get the Biju back, she wondered if there would be a bright future for them?

All of them had been injured, there was no saying not. Kiba and Shikamaru's injuries though were neither severe or lethal... both came back exhausted with several scratches and some dirt on their clothes. Sasuke and Naruto had been another thing... Naruto was in ER for broken ribs, blood loss and chakra instability. Sasuke had come back for too much strain on all his body-parts, and serious low energy, barely enough to keep his heart beating. Neji though was the worst injured yet as he had been the first brought to the hospital he was recovering already. Sakura spent hours looking at the medical analyses and trying to find better solution to the methods used. Amegakure had been nice enough to take care of them like this, no one could expect much in times like these. They had lost 9/10 of all the shinobi they had, the largest number in history.

Sakura sighed putting her pencil down to think. Right now she was more concerned of getting Sasuke and Naruto back since the two of them were at the most critical condition, and if she did any mistakes then Naruto could die. Yet she knew he was too stubborn to die yet, he would not likely do so.

Running a finger along the line of medical ingredients present in the Village she sighed out of relief. She would probably be a revival from this, to be used for both chakra and physical energy, since both were actually connected. She was happy that she had listened to Iruka-sensei's talk about chakra since it helped her to understand what she had to do. A Medic nin needed vast knowledge of different areas or she could likely do a deadly mistake. Sakura had the knowledge, or most of it and she had gained her abilities steadily. Now, it was up to her to save her friends.

"Bring me some powdered Deer Antler's she commanded mixing through two herbs in a bowl. She had to hurry, time was always her greatest enemy as well as her greatest friend.

* * *

It was later, on June 20th that the six shinobi arrived back again. They would have been home just in time for Kiba to deliver a necklace he had bought for his sensei (Kurenai's) birthday, but the six of them had to stay a few extra days to help with the selection of the next Amekage. A middle-age man (Ichigo Yuri) had taken the role gallantly and hopefully Amegakure would recover from the incident one day. Naruto had made a lot of fun of his name 1, because Yuri was mainly a female name and 2, Ichigo meant strawberry. He had made a (terrible) picture of the Ichigo fe**male** Kage, though he soon learnt he would have to regret it. Yuri had a bloodline that allowed him to breath fire, something very unusual in a water based village, and soon Naruto found out he clearly needed to watch his back. Yuri's fires were none like Sasuke. They were, as Naruto put it, meaner, hotter and completely unfair.

As they entered the gates, saying hi to the guards passing (who both greeted them back) all six noticed a sign which said:

**The Jounin Exam**

**Welcome all Chuunin to participate in the Jounin Exam, in a month from now. This Exam will be your last step of climbing the local registered stepping stone. This will be a three part Exam testing your skills of knowledge, survival, trust, fighting-abilities, concealment abilities, information gathering etc... literally everything that what makes a Jounin... JOUNIN!**

**If you have already registered for the Exam there will be a meeting about it on the 19th June to prepare for the necessary travel. This years Exam will take place in Getsugakure (The Hidden Village of Moon). **

**May the best Jounin be picked for their Village.**

There was no signature on the post, like it mattered. Naruto stared at it before having a fit about having missed the meeting. Sakura was about to punch him quiet before Shikamaru stepped in saying they could probably find the necessary knowledge straight from Tsunade-sama. After all, they had received extra-payment for the extra help, which would surely be an excuse knowing her.

The six of them headed towards the Hokage tower, all tired, most of them wanting to go back to bed and try to forget this because technically the mission was a failure and even though Amegakure had told them it didn't matter, it did for them. On their way, Sasuke glimpsed at Naruto, who was sort of murmuring to himself. No one seemed to notice, but the dobe behaved oddly. Naruto suddenly looked up and smiled back at him, but it was just another one to his his true thoughts.

Indeed Naruto was deep in thoughts.

There was something that was nagging his mind.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_Wah, sorry for the short chapter... didn't know what to write more then this... the next chapter will 8if I don't loose my notes) contain newly awakening love. Yes, actually, it will... I will stop dragging on it now. As well, do you remember what we find in Getsugakure?A lot will happen forward I am happy that I don't have any school now. I will probably need a hundred per cent concentration getting this right... let just say, a lot is about to begin._

_Also... was wondering something... would you guys want to see more of Itachi? I was thinking a little, and I can't decide... but just review and say what you think. Itachi is a pretty popular guy, though he is crazier then Orochimaru._

_Cheers! Don't expect an update until after Monday... going away over the weekend. Hope I won't tease you too long._

_Shitza_


	18. I Want To

_Thanks everyone, readers, reviewers, bypassers, those who stopped reading this story on the way... etc... for over 15000 hits! Wah, I can't believe this! This story is about 1000 hits away from my most read story ever, and once it passes that... I don't know what to do... celebrate all night, getting drunk on Coke and Fanta._

_Though that would be impossible, wouldn't it. But, I am such a lousy drinker (really), so, better get hyperactive then drunk, right?_

_Error mistake from last chapter: I said I was coming home Monday, really meant Sunday... ARGH! That's the problem with staying up writing to 2am... though, I rarely get some sleep before 3 anyway. Younger readers, please don't try this. You get mad and see things before you know it._

_Sorry for the little wait... little, not too long I hope. I know you all want to know what will happen and what I am planning, well... you won't have to wait now. Sorry, I was surfing and stumbled across a new site I haven't seen before. Sheezyart, it was really cool, reminds me of deviantart... anyway, once again I signed in a membership, though I haven't posted anything. (Don't have the time anymore to draw.) But I found a really cute animation with Akamaru singing the Hamster Dance. I'm weird, even my brother has starten to complain about how much he has destroyed me. _

_Back then..._

_When I was twelve I didn't go near a computer. (Hehe, where do you think you can find me now?)  
__I never watched animations. (I love them)  
__I didn't surf around in "weird" places. (Have completely forgotten to count all the places I've visited)  
__I was top student in class. 100 per cent correct answers. (Still pretty high grades, but studying has gotten more boring over the years. At least mum and dad seemed fine with my grades this year. Or I would probably be banned from the use of computer for the year.)_

_I have to say, you never know what happens in life. (sigh)_

_Shitza_

**WARNING: FOR YOUNGER READERS AND THOSE WHO CAN'T TAKE TOUGHER VIOLENCE. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE OF THE MORE BITTER SORT, MARKED BUT TO THINK OF WHAT I SAID.**

_Ps: Once more a chapter contains a dream, and before you ask, yes, dreams are weird, and don't try to correct that. If you want to know what this mysterious dream means, then find the closest dream dictionary and try to solve the puzzle._

_PPs: Sorry for the jumps in the chapter. It wasn't easy to write this actually, since I wanted to add a filler between the last action and the Exam, but... I must have run out of good fillers. There was nothing that seemed to fit._

_PPPs: Does anyone know why decided to change the bar on the top? Or have I gone completely blind? _

**Chapter 17**

**I Want to,**

**Wake up Beside You**

**(Flashback)**

Naruto and Sasuke lay beside each other, both too tired to move, both hardly alive from the actions they had encountered. However, even so, both were dreaming. Sasuke's mind was yet again haunted by the dream of his own choices. And Naruto...

Naruto dreamt he was standing beneath a huge waterfall, with the water splashing at his tanned skin. Above him the clouds darkened, as if a storm was approaching and surely it did. He avoided it, for some reason, by climbing a huge green oak. As he climbed he saw something... on top of this tree a single red rose bloomed. He tried... to reach it.

**(End Flashback)**

Afterwards Naruto had opened his eyes to see Sasuke laying beside him. Naruto had tried to speak, but he was too tired. He fell back to his unconscious state, in which the medics found them and brought them back to safety. Yet, as Naruto left Sasuke's side he couldn't help but to feel a little colder, as if the Raven-haired man had given him some warmth that was completely new to him. Yes, Naruto was scared, and confused. He was actually frightened to death, because that image didn't leave his mind. And whatever he did for the last two days, every morning he woke up wanting Sasuke to be beside him.

He didn't tell anyone, kept to himself a lot. They didn't have any missions at the moment, and as the rumours spread about their mission, he suddenly found himself on a constant watch. If his friends weren't there then he could swear a few of the ANBU was watching him. And he knew why. He cursed the foul fox that was kept in his stomach. It had given him more problems in his life then he deserved. Unfortunately though, Kyuubi could feel his container's anger, and as soon a s he was certain of why, Naruto had more pains in a week then he had ever had before, making him bed-tied and seriously angry.

It didn't help either that Sasuke was locked into his big house as well. As soon as they had returned, the Uchiha had disappeared and locked himself up into his house, rarely ever leaving it. Sakura had been at his house twice, trying to persuade him to come out, but the only answer she received was a loud grunt from inside. Team 10 had been down, on the Hokage's order to drive him out, and they left when he threatened to attack them. Naruto had been ordered down as well, but his aches prevented him to go, and it became his excuse for not going as well. He didn't know what he would do if he saw Sasuke again, either punch him, kick him or kiss him. Naruto's mind was at the moment, a twirling carousel of thoughts.

In the end it was Tsunade herself, followed by an anxious looking Shizune, who broke through Sasuke's traps and managed to find the boy hiding by a family altar. Sasuke was clutching a scroll about the collected information about the Sharingan and different Sharingans, a scroll kept by his family, the Leading Head family. Tsunade spoke with him for several hours before leaving, and the next day became the first the villagers got to see their precious hated Uchiha again.

Meanwhile, everyone who had signed in for the Jounin Exam were frantically training. Rock Lee kept his day either being trained by Gai, or sparring with Neji, who also sparred with Tenten. After his defeat, Neji had sworn to himself he would never eat dirt like that, ever again. As the heir of the Head Family, he would make his enemies fear him, and never loose again. That's why he trained so much, and the best way to train was to test his strength and make it grow.

A few hundred meters away Kiba and Akamaru trained, being assisted by Shino and Kurenai. Both, who were Jounin level, wanted to see their friend victor in this as well. The year Shino entered the Exam he was ranked third after Neji having been beaten by the victor from the Hidden Village of Snow. A person who managed to freeze every trick Shino used.

For the remaining three we all know about, no one knew really where they kept training. Judging by the various amount of explosions, sounds and earthquakes they were all sure that the Three Legendary Sannins' students were all occupied. After getting Sasuke out from his house, Tsunade helped Naruto by developing a medicine he could take whenever the pain got worse, which would linger the pain by forcing a certain amount of nerves to doze. The problem was that by doing this Naruto wouldn't feel the pain of attacks if he was attacked after taking it, until well... the effects wore of. She hoped though that Jiraya had been able to teach him some decent tricks outside perverted things, for Naruto had surely grown more and more like the deceased Sannin than she would have liked. She hoped she had made a decent (and frightening) person of Sakura, her own pupil.

Yet as everyone started of training you woke up feeling energetic and went to sleep feeling sore from bruises and aches. Taijutsu training increased, Genjutsu training got way rougher and Ninjutsu now became Dead-jutsu.

The remaining three Chuunin, who waited for another year, of course cheered their friends on. Shikamaru, Hinata and Chouji waited... Hinata out of fear for not being ready, Shikamaru out of laziness and Chouji because he wanted to go with Shikamaru on this. They too helped training, knowing that the Jounin Exam would be a lot rougher then the last. They shouldn't be too surprised if anyone ended up dead. After all, last year there had been five reported deaths, and seven missing who had come there. The rivalry would be settled, the next full moon.

000

**(Several Days Later)**

The days drew closer and closer to the Jounin Exam, the trainings grew more and more intense. All Jounin in Konoha helped to train the hopefully upcoming new Jounin. And it was no longer a Teacher-Student training. The training became real matches facing the current Jounin. Sparring matches were so common at the moment no one seemed to care who faced who. As their preparations became more and more intense, time was running out. But improvements were made, and for example: Sasuke had been able to hold down Kakashi for three minutes in combat, Naruto had managed to trap Kurenai in her own Jutsu, winning. Lee had cried when he had managed to beat Gai-sensei and the two of them hugged by his great achievements. Sakura was most happy to tell everyone how she broke out from all of Ino's Jutsu and managed to bury her friend into the ground with one punch. Whether this was really true or rumours no one really knew, but something must have happened because at the moment Ino was in hospital for heavy bruising.

Konoha had high hopes for their advancing youths, and it became a loud group who stood outside the gates gazing at the awakening sun. The six Chuunin (joined by other Chuunin whom they knew little about anyway) waited patiently as the Jounin gathered. Two squads of ANBU had been assigned to follow as well, if anything would go wrong. It was a two days trip straight towards the Hidden Village of Moon, which also happened to be one of the eldest locations of all the shinobi countries.

Tsunade herself came to wave them goodbye, providing a small speech about the growing leaves and wishing them all luck on their journey. She hoped when they would be back they would see new Jounin faces, and less Chuunin faces, something that everyone could agree to. Naruto of course, being who he was, jokingly told her to have the Hokage's seat ready for him. This made half the group (who knew him well) laugh and the rest merely shook their head. Tsunade gave him a knowing smile before they all disappeared. Suddenly the Village felt quite empty, yet she knew she could trust him to return. After all, he had never betrayed her hopes yet.

(A/N: Sorry for making it sound sappy and all... and short... x.x)

000

**(The Forest close to the Hidden Village of Grass)**

A small branch flung back and forward, two red eyes watched it silently before continuing walking. A second person appeared, swinging a giant looking sword over his shoulder cutting the vines that threatened to strangle them both.

"I do almost wish Hidan was with us. His old scythe would be of a little better use then Samehada cutting this grass. I am not surprised your old Shodai left this place."

The other person didn't respond at first, but then lowered his head and clearly said out loud.

"I have no connections to such foolish feelings. You should know me by now, Kisame."

Kisame took of the straw-hat he was wearing, sighing. A row of shark-like teeth smiled.

"Like that would matter. You shock me still, but that is probably to be expected from you. Anyway, we better get going before these things (meaning the vines) starts picking out those gorgeous eyes of yours. I mean..."

Kisame didn't have time to finish saying his line before he found himself on the ground having stumbled upon one of the roots. Looking up Itachi was hovering above.

"Stop fooling around." Itachi said shortly. "We don't have time to fool around. If you really want that Tiger's Claw they have over there to open the Third Gate I suggest we get going."

Itachi's hand was shaking slightly, probably out of irritation. Normally you called the two of them one of the best pair-ups in Akatsuki, but there were times when the two of them clashes as bad as two explosions.

Kisame quickly got back to his leg, before running towards the Village, with Itachi following him. This was nothing peculiar they had to face, combined their power over fire and water, mind and chakra had proven to be one of the most effective combination yet. They knew other teams had problems agreeing with each other, Hidan and Kakazu being an example here. Sasori and Deidara had also been a good combination, that until Sasori died. Like it mattered, the guy was more favoured then anyone else at the moment because his task had been completed. He had managed to open his gate before he died. Kisame had a feeling that this task was something alike.

As long as no one put a fiddling finger to their game, they would be fine.

000

**(By the Mountains Near the Hidden Village of Moon)**

Thee black coats with red clouds stood waiting by the foot of a green mountain, waiting. One looked like the world's largest Venus Fly-trap, one was a giant taller then most normally men and he was talking only to himself and the ghost in his head. The other one was cheering making the fly trap greatly annoyed.

Two bodies lay on the ground, dead obviously. The Venus Fly-trap, Zetsu, was licking his lips wondering which one he would devour first. The giant, Yoru, was once more talking with Hikari, his dead sister. And the last one, with an orange mask (or face) hard to tell, was literally jumping up and down, cheering.

Two minutes later the bodies had disappeared, a small trail of blood trickled from Zetsu's mouth. The fly-trap glared angrily at Tobi, who was bragging about his great victory.

"Shut up! You were hiding behind those bushes when these two appeared. Some Akatsuki."

Tobi immediately started to sulk.

"Hikari says, you are a frightened rabbit, you run away at the first sign of danger."

Tobi started to shiver slightly.

"Tell your damn Hikari to shut up! Or we will devour her at once!" _(According to the Manga, Zetsu acts like a two-split personality. Now, I have probably failed awfully making him sound like a two-split person but from now on he will refer himself as we.)_

Yoru started to squirm uncomfortably. The giant glared at Zetsu, before forming a ball of complete darkness in his hands. The orb glowed brightly before aiming towards Zetsu's heart. Zetsu avoided is easily before melting into the ground. When he had completely sunk into the wide range of dirt, vines shot up towards Yoru, who yowled in anger. Tobi, had hid again.

The fight continued for at least two more hours before both had fought enough to consider calming down. Yet it took them another hour to make that very same solution. By then Yoru wasn't looking at Zetsu and vice versa. It was after all, the other guy's fault for starting this fight.

Seeing the two having calmed down enough made Tobi come out from his hiding place and he was marvelled by the performance, though he stood at a safe distance away from it.

Like he would ever make it to Akatsuki, like that?

It took about five more minutes, before a huge horn could be heard. Five more Moon shinobi appeared, all looking slightly proud of themselves. Tobi didn't have time to hide this time as the five shinobi charged at them. Zetsu smiled and Yoru was like always talking to his dead sister.

"Hikari, evil people are here. Do you want me to kill them for you, Hikari?"

No one knew what she would have said, but whatever, it didn't matter as Tobi took out a long dark knife from his sleeve, looking pretty lethal with a hook at the tip, and you don't want to know what it is used for.

Tobi too went to a fighting stance, though his whole body was trembling. The five of the Moon Jounin advanced, all bearing grins on their faces. Grins that would soon be replaced by wails.

**UNDER T? DON'T READ THE PART BELOW.**

The first hit came by the head, as one of the Jounin got his head ripped of. It fell, together with the rest of the body, loosely to the side. One of Zetsu's attacks had chopped it of.

The second Jounin didn't get a better outcome. Yoru grabbed him with one arm, and spread a dark negative force down his body. The Jounin screamed in pain, his heart dying slowly.

The third got very much, the same treatment as the first. A vine running through his heart.

The fourth, the same treatment as the second. Being brutally stabbed, and as for the dagger. No details.

The fifth was slightly luckier, but not entirely. Tobi was scared, actually he always trembled fighting because no matter what he said, he never believed in himself, self-esteem was something he seriously lacked. But, he won, needlessly to say, he won. How, he wasn't sure of but oh well... being a future member of the Akatsuki it did not matter.

**GO ON READING, SAFE FROM NOW ON.**

After this little, so to say, warm-up as Tobi called it as they continued, they did not notice at first they were not alone walking. Two mountain paths away a group of Jounin, guiding some Chuunin, walked feeling pretty much battered and worn thanks to a rock-slide they had unfortunately taken part in.

000

It was sunny and it was warm. Indeed, it was in the start of July that they all reached the Hidden Village of Moon, one of the elder locations in the shinobi world. Okay, the name hadn't been official until way later then it was founded, and it had been destroyed on several places, rebuilt about a dozen times only to be destroyed again. It was not counted as one of the Five great Villages, not because of size, for it was actually bigger then Konoha, or measure of power, over the years they had grown a lot of well known shinobi. No, they simply did not want to. They had everything they needed, a great army, high defence (thanks to the mountains around it) and a high standard. And for the last 20 years it held the Jounin Exam, for all villages to participate. Now, normally you would call this a huge exam, but it wasn't. You needed to have completed a certain amount of missions, have a number of agreements from other Jounin from your village and your Hokage's admittance to join. A small group (for this year) meaning 15 in total, had gotten these things right, in one way and another. Even Sasuke had gotten it correct, Tsunade had managed to get the official papers of his missions in the Hidden Village of Sound, and it held all the information needed. Naruto had stared at these papers not believing this eyes. Sasuke had done probably a hundred more missions then him.

"Dobe, you can't always win!" Sasuke said smirking.

Before however anyone was allowed to register their arrival, Anko, who had been one of the Jounin to join them, declared that before they were allowed to head off they would from now on throw away their companionship completely, and take a piece of paper from a jar she was holding. It happened to be so they would end up with a new teacher, and new teammates until this exam finished.

Naruto tremblingly drew a piece of paper from it, and he had wide eyes reading it. They were told to gather beside the Jounin's name on their paper. Sakura stood beside Kiba, both shrugging at this. Tenten gave Lee a hug as they stood beside Gai, who unmistakeably had tears in his eyes. Kurenai didn't look amused as she looked down at her new team, of second-hand Chuunin like she would call it. (So immature). Sasuke stood beside Kakashi, looking bored. Naruto felt a sting to his heart. He would be with neither of them.

The fifteen Chuunin were split into five groups, each joining a Jounin (or watch-person). They were no longer teammates from now on. They were rivals, and they all knew it. Tenten, Lee and a elder Chuunin called Kimura Aoi joined Gai down to streets, where they would be shackling at a smaller hotel. They didn't complain the slightest, after all, two of them were normally at the same team and they had a feeling Aoi was a decent sort of person even though she seemed a little unsocial.

Kurenai took another team, formed by younger Chuunin: Yoneda Daisuke, Nishimura Ryo and Yamada Takuya. None of our friends knew much about them, except for that Ryo came from a pretty unpopular clan. Kurenai didn't look too pleased with this, but thankfully she was just to keep an eye on them.

Asuma took both Sakura and Kiba, shortly followed by a guy whose name was Tachibana Hiroshi. Neither of them knew really who he was, though he seemed older then them.

Kakashi quite demonstratively put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and took him, and two other guys (Takenaka Miroko and Misumi Takao) with him to a finer quarter of the village. Sasuke sure felt weird leaving Naruto standing there alone. For some reason, it was painful since he didn't know when the next time he would be able to see his dobe, would come.

Lastly Anko (of all people) took Naruto, a guy called Kanzaki Kyo and a shy girl known as Shinguji Etsuku, to a battered looking inn. Kyo and Etsuku were on the same team, and even though he didn't know them, they sure knew a lot about him. They seemed to know many rumours around him, calling him Konoha's Windmill. Naruto didn't know if he should feel flattered or shocked. Because the two of them, like Konohamaru, were kind of fans of him.

Sure enough, it became a long night!

000

The next day there was an opening ceremony for the Exam to start. A huge board, with each of the competitors names, was brought up. To their shock and amazement there was over 200 names listed, from all kinds of villagers.

6- Amegakure (_Hidden Village of Rain)  
_24- Getsugakure _(Hidden Village of Moon)  
_6- Hoshigakure _(Hidden Village of Star)  
_21- Iwagakure _(Hidden Village of Rock)  
_3- Kemurigakure _(Hidden Village of Smoke)  
_30- Kirigakure _(Hidden Village of Mist)  
_15- Konohagakure _(Hidden Village of Leaf)  
_18- Kumogakure _(Hidden Village of Cloud)  
_24- Kusagakure _(Hidden Village of Grass)  
_9- Otogakure _(Hidden Village of Sound)  
_27- Sunagakure _(Hidden Village of Sand)  
_12- Takigakure _(Hidden Village of Waterfall)  
_21- Yukigakure _(Hidden Village of Snow)_

And as always all villages had their stars. The Hidden Village of Mist (who had entered the most Chuunin) had several stars, while as a smaller village like the Hidden Village of Star, had only one (a guy called Sumaru). Konoha had six stars really, and of the six of them 2 who received more attention then anyone else. Mainly since the legends already started to form around them. Words spread quickly you know.

The Hidden Village of Moon had only one, strange for a village who had entered 24 people. His name was Kasshoku Itachi. Yet as far as the Konoha citizens were all concerned, the very name itself was kept in silence. Uhm, reason pretty easy to figure out, right?

Seconds pass... minutes pass and hours pass slowly. In less then 24 hours the 72 new teams would start a new path.

A path that for some of them, would bring them closer to their dreams.

_TBC_

_000_

_horrible... Horrible... HoRrIbLe... HORRIBLE!_

_(shivers)_

_I turn this chapter in and out, and yet I am not satisfied. _

_(whacks head on the desk)_

_Oh well, guess I didn't have much of a choice. Honestly, I had no idea of how to make this look better... I should probably give up and..._

_(avoids rotten fish thrown at her)_

_Okay, Okay, I get the point. Fine, a few fillers are needed though I truly hate fillers. At least these kind of fillers. Nothing happens, nothing goes right... _

_(starts whacking herself again)_

_Ouch!_

_Anyway, for this even, flames are very much welcome, and if you think this doesn't keep to the usual standards, I understand that. _

_Night everyone!_

_Shitza_

_Ps: Sorry for not having the usual lines between the parts, but for some reason it doesn't work tonight. While you read, i better alert fanfiction. or perhaps, my modem has gone haywire again. Sigh..._


	19. Cheating of Three

_Sorry everyone for my frustration in the last chapter. I hope I didn't scare people away... Actually, I am really sorry, but I felt like I was in a small pressure at the moment, not to mention I was kind of down since I hadn't gotten fresh air, so to say. Really, I hardly left the house due to the facts that the European Championships was played in Gothenburg (where I live) and being in town shopping would be, impossible. I didn't go out much during the stay at the summer cottage, it was raining (A LOT) nor on Monday (raining home as well.) I finally snuck my nose outside, and my mood has brightened again. Thankfully, when Shitza is pissed of, she can be really pissed of and she is deeply sorry to all of her readers for taking part of her terrible temperament._

_Luckily, I feel a lot happier now. Why? Well, this chapter will be considered much easier to write, it looks a little like the Chuunin Exam, though, harder._

_The second reason is that my parents are really funny sometimes when they can't agree with each other. Some parents I have a feeling can make quite the discussions about this. My parents argue, and well... dad's theories are often way of course._

_Anyway... here is a new chapter. I know you guys tell me to take it slow... try to tell my imagination the same. I know I am very quick updating, and I tell you guys... enjoy my updates now for in a few weeks I will be buried in so much work updates may not come weekly, and in the end of each Spring, perhaps not in over a month. Writing has always been my way of relaxation, as well as keeping my mind busy._

_Shitza_

_Ps: The Itachi in this chapter is NOT Uchiha Itachi. Itachi mean weasel, and there is a reason why he is names weasel apart from that Sasuke will flip hearing the name. And you know, in the real world many have identical names as well. It just really seldom appears in your head when you write. _

**Chapter 18**

**Cheating of Three,**

**The First Exam**

A mirror shows many things. Your reflection, your figure, your looks. It can reflect feelings, like sadness, joy even love. It can reflect the wind, the water, the fire even the light. However this mirror laid uselessly on the ground, in a caved in cave. Even though the rocks had rained down on it, the glass was still whole. This little mirror though, did not reflect you. It reflected everything else. It's heart was completely dark, it's bronze shell covered the cold glass making it look antique. Through the years it had been cursed, and cursed it would remain. It would forever remain as a void of darkness, completely reflecting as well, the one Guarding it's door.

000

Sakura was in disarray as she spurted Kiba to get out from the room and hurry downstairs, where Hiroshi was waiting, carrying a huge axe over his shoulder. Akamaru too tried to tell his master to hurry. They were getting late, and if they would be, there would probably be two ready to beat the dog-lover to a pulp. Seeing the Medic Nin manage to chase Kiba out from the room Asuma chuckled. He was reminded about when a time Ino had done the same with Chouji, with Shikamaru standing exactly like Hiroshi did right now. Arms folded, back resting to the wall and head down in a sigh.

In another part of town, Kurenai didn't even have time to put on her make up due to the fact she was forced to babysit her team, and if she wouldn't have been a Jounin on a mission she would just have left them to deal with themselves. She was furious when she came out from the room. She truly missed the usual team she held, and thankfully she would only have to keep an eye on them until the first Exam was over.

Tenten had to restrain Lee from tackling Aoi, as she had been bad enough to put a evil comment about Gai's hairstyle in front of the Jounin himself.

Sasuke and Kakashi sat with their backs leaning to each other, taking deep breaths. Sasuke to calm his already boiling blood and Kakashi out of his own nervousness for his subordinates. Not that he trusted his team, ranked they were some of the best Chuunin in the Village. Sasuke too had to calm himself. A certain dream had once more haunted him, that he started to think he should tell anyone about it. But, how did you talk about a dream involving such close relations with your best friend?

As for the last and final Konoha team, things were quiet. Apart from Anko's feasting as she had managed to fins some sake bottles and was literally drunk. The three-man-team wisely kept away from her.

It was soon time...

Last time they went to an Exam, they were rookies. They were nobodies, who to everyone's surprise and far from everyone's expectations entered the Final part of the Exam. Last time, they had no idea what awaited them, no idea what was about to be expected of them. Now, being Chuunin it was meant to prepare yourself for these surprises. Not to make anything shock you, or surprise you. Now, being Chuunin you had fought more battles, won more fights and survived in hard situations. But they all wanted to advance, and the determination could be reflected into their eyes.

Through the streets they headed towards a large aula, a huge room filled with tables, chairs and waiting Jounin. Before entering, each where given a number, and they all sat down by the number of which the table marked for you. They noticed to much annoyance that they were far from each other. For example, Sakura sat at one of the front rows, Naruto in the middle and Sasuke almost by the wall in the back. Yet the could all clearly hear the instructions they were given. The Jounin leading the first Exam sort of reminded you about Ibiki... strict and harsh, but he was much older and only had one eye. They would be given an exam on one question solely. Yet from the three-man-team they had appeared as, the answer from that question had to be answered by everyone in that team. One answer wrong, you would fail as well.

Cheating was forbidden, and whoever was found cheating would be thrown out and loose, together with his/her team.

You were not allowed to leave your seat, at any reason and if you did then you gave up.

Hearing this everyone wondered how the previous Jounin had become Jounin.

"Also remember this!" he shouted in a croaked voice. "This is no game. Advancing from Jounin to Chuunin is a great step on the stepping stone. Your village will only choose the best one. They will not choose you out of style, out of strength or wisdom. They will choose the ultimate elite, the ones who can bring glory back to them. This failing rate is higher then any other Exam, I wouldn't be surprised if you did not pass at all. Don't forget, from now on don't trust anyone except yourselves and your own choices."

After this the Exam was timed for one hour. They were all allowed to look at their sheet of paper and look at the question. Naruto didn't bother to look at anyone else before reading through his question.

_A kunai soars at you in the speed of 34 miles per hour at your front, another comes at you in 36 miles an hour from your left. At your right there is a trap, and behind you there is a cliff down. Write down at least ten accurate ways of preventing death in these situations._

Naruto stared at it. Ten! Not to mention, he had no idea how they would be able to share question on all three papers.

He wondered how the other three back home had passed. Ino probably had done a mind jutsu of some sort to walk around with the answers. Shino must have used his bugs somehow and Neji... well, the guy had the Byakugan, but what more?

He was doomed...

Meanwhile Kiba was trutting Akamaru around the classroom, growling commands to his dog to follow. No one saw him, for Kiba had managed to snuck him into the room before the Exam started. And, he was the best way to make contact with the others. As a nin dog, he could be unseen if he wanted to, and not even a hair was found as even though his size, Akamaru walked silently through the maze of people, who were too deeply concentrating, to deliver his master's words.

Tenten also had an easy task, having been lucky to once more sit under a few mirrors, she coordinated them so that Lee and Aoi could see each other's answers. Not to mention, her own. This was childsplay for her.

There were other good students as well. There was a pair of twins, who seemed to have a mental link between each other so that they could discuss the questions without anyone noticing. Most people used hand signs or special made Ninjutsu. There was a variety of strengths, one guy could freeze time for about five minutes, which gave him time to look at his friend's papers, drop them answers and such. Another girl trained nin-mice and used them to sneak away with this task. Many had bloodlines, or special abilities. This was like the Chuunin Exam, but in a much higher level.

Half an hour went and Naruto started to feel nervous. He didn't have any flashy methods and hand signs was hard as he couldn't find either Etsuku or Kyo among the mass. Sweat trickled down his face as things got worse. Time was running out, and he didn't want to fail. He refused to fail. But how would he be able to obtain his teammates answers?

By this time many, with the most accurate tricks for such an exam, had finished. Sasuke sighingly put his pen down, staring down at his three answers. Luckily his teammates were at the rows in front of him, and he had been able to copy down their answers. As for himself he used an old, yet effective method (as his teammates sat in the row in front) by printing down his answers on an empty scroll and letting it roll down on the floor silently. No one noticed, except for them and the task was done.

As they wrote several teams were forced to leave. A quarter of an hour left there were only 40 teams left. And by now people started to panic, in other words Naruto among them. But... he wouldn't have to wait for long.

_'Naruto!'_

Naruto looked around to see who had said his name, afraid that anyone else would have heard.

_'Stop that, I am not talking with my mouth. I'm in your head, get it?'_

Naruto's eyes widened. The voice belonged to Etsuku, but how she had done this, he did not know.

_'I'm telepathic, get it. I just finally got the answers from Kyo, you wanna here?'_

_'Sure!'_ Naruto thought back, not sure what to think really.

_'Good, give me your answers, at least what you have of them and we can finish this. Sorry, I am such a klutz trying to persuade that warthog to give me his replies, anyway... let's get going.'_

And for the first time during this hour, Naruto could relax as a silent unheard conversation was held, right under the watching Jounin's noses.

At the end of the Exam only 28 team remained. Kurenai's team had been one of the failed teams, and had escaped the classroom wailing. All though, the rest of the Konoha Chuunin doubted Kurenai would feel down. Those three had been, well... horrible!

The tests were handed in, but none of them were corrected. Their Examiner said out loud, like Ibiki had done, that if their answers weren't correct they would fail and never return again. Of course, being the loud mouth and being who he is, Naruto stood up talking against this. A rendez-vous of their Chuunin Exam so many years back it was laughable and the girls, Sakura and Tenten, had to keep their mouth shut, trying to avoid laughing.

"I don't care what you say, the title of the Hokage will one day still be mine. I never back down on my words and this won't make me start doing so."

Back at the end of the aula, Sasuke shook his head wondering if Naruto's mouth would manage to save him yet again. Turns out it did.

"Then, if no one more wants to take a safe road and try again next year... fully conscious that there will be time to prepare again. Everyone here..."

There was an intense silence.

"PASSES!"

A murmur rang around the room. Naruto could hear Etsuku murmuring in the back of his head and he wondered when she would leave him be?

"This Exam wasn't just to test your knowledge. It was based on the reason that during missions with many teammates a Jounin's job is to get the information and spread it through his team, even if he cannot confront them. To became a Jounin, all responsibility is placed on your shoulders, because you are the highest ranks next to a Sannin, whom there haven't been any new ones for the last fifty years. During missions you must not only make the decisions, they must be transported back to your teammates and even in the worst situation you must take command. This is why we settled an individual test on each of you, with the task not only to answer your question but also everyone else'. Through this Exam it is important to have a constant awareness of your teammates, in which we seated you around this room so you would have a harder time to obtain eye-contact. You couldn't cheat, because there is no cheating in real decisions. There are no answers in which you can find lying around. You have to solve those puzzles yourselves, and there is no one any longer to guide you."

As he was talking a white haired Jounin stood over the stack of papers, a Jutsu testing the answers.

"Genin are put in teams to give them strength equal to one of many Jounin. Chuunin are put in teams to height the effectiveness. But a Jounin acts alone, makes his own decisions and is rivalled by all. The First Exam ends here, and Gods, I wish you good luck tomorrow."

Chairs scrambled and people cheered happy to have finished the first part. Naruto finally managed to locate Etsuku and Kyo, Etsuku sat on a chair a few seats left to him, Kyo back with Sasuke. Tomorrow though, new winds would blow for them. No one was allowed any longer to call the other person a teammate. It would be a one on one battle with 84 individual souls fighting for a goal.

Passing the boards on their way out they all noticed the amount of people in the Exam had lowered exponentially. Far over half the names had been crossed over, leaving as many as 12 Konoha nin, 9 Suna nin, 12 Moon nin, 3 Sound nin, 6 Grass nin, 9 Snow nin, 3 Cloud nin, 3 Waterfall nin, 3 Smoke nin, 9 Rock nin, 3 Star nin and 12 Mist nin.

Each village assembled under a banner of their village symbol. The twelve of them who had survived the "First Day of Terror" as Kurenai put it hugging Kiba motherly, were welcomed back like heroes. Surely, no one felt like an hero, most of them just wanted this to be over. There had been quite the pressure on them in that room, and they all hoped that they wouldn't have to go through that again. While the Jounin tried the best to get their subordinates nerves back, few things happened. One of them though could be counted as Etsuku lecturing Kyo about concentration and Tenten once again restraining Lee from completely hit Aoi.

000

The Third Getsukage was a short man around his late age who sat on a pile of papers to even see over the brim of his huge desk. Many said he was a genius of the village and respected him highly. He was most amused by the hour, or a few minutes later, that he received the results of the Exam. Apparently Konoha, who entered 15 Chuunin and got as many as 12 of them through the Exam would be one of the biggest threats this year, The hidden Mist shouldn't be taken lightly and as usual the snow came out with a wide result. He was surprised all of the Smoke nin had managed it, it had been fifteen years since the last Hidden Smoke nin had passed one of the exams, it was really a small and terribly weak Village. He wasn't though surprised at many of these names on the list. Sumaru from the Hidden Star had been a favourite since long, highly respected in his Village, an Uchiha from Konoha was always welcome, he could remember the stunning performance many years ago when Uchiha Fugaku came from the last exam having been declared winner. Itachi's name was on... he wasn't the slightest surprised by this. He had been training the boy himself.

Uzumaki Naruto... now, where had he heard that from? Uzumaki... sounded too familiar. Uzumaki... hadn't there been, the same year Uchiha Fugaku won, been an Uzumaki in the game. Uzumaki Kouji, being on second place. How interesting, especially since he had been a man to win not of any bloodline that people normally possessed to win these games, but his own honoured skills. Yes, he remembered it clearly now. Checking the identification papers of Uzumaki Naruto he smiled. The boy had the same kind of blond hair as him. Could it be a coincidence? No, the Third did not believe in coincidences. He believed that everything in existence had a reason, and it was us human's decisions that made those reasons become fate. Smiling he wondered if there would be a likely end to this Exam as the last, no, he doubted it. Not with their own Itachi in the game. But you never knew what surprises awaited you.

The Thirds Getsukage quickly went through his papers using a special designed Jutsu to track information. A letter glowed faintly blue, which he picked up and began reading. It was from Konoha's Fifth Hokage, poor blokes went through Kages almost faster then any other village, except for Suna, who were now on their sixth.

It said:

_Dear Ronin_

_How are you? It was a while since we last saw each other. I hope that everything is fine in Getsugakure and that Akatsuki hasn't started to sniff around inside your walls. I was greatly surprised that you will hold the Jounin Exam this year again, thinking about the situation. All villages know you store one of the two last Biju, ourselves the Council barely gave me their words to let ours go._

_We can proudly say that you will expect a skilled group at your doorstep, for the people we will enter this year are no newcomers. I am pretty sure that Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino gave you quite the shock in their tournament and it will be something even more this time. _

_Three of the names are apprentices to me, Jiraya and Orochimaru, I think you can remember us all quite well. Haruno Sakura trained right under my nose, Uzumaki Naruto has spent most of his training travelling with Jiraya and as for Uchiha Sasuke, I am not still sure what Orochimaru showed him. There has been a little less time to find out._

_I've added the list of the Chuunin from my words, who will enter your Exam the 12th July. We are all looking forward to it, unfortunately I will not be able to join you as Konoha is a bit distressed at the moment due to the last attack._

_Your sincerely_

_Tsunade_

_Ps: Before this will shock your old heart, the boy Naruto I was talking about is Konoha's number 1 at surprising people._

Tsukino Ronin or Ronin of the Moon as many called him chuckled at the last addition to the letter. He did not doubt Tsunade-hime's words and the more he thought about the more he wondered what this Jounin Exam would offer them. The students to the three Legendary sannin were something to look forward to. Perhaps, he should have told Itachi about this.

000

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke sat quietly outside one of the hotels with a cup of steaming green tea each. After the Exam Sakura had started to complain about her nerves feeling completely destroyed, and the other two didn't complain or say anything about this. Naruto looked at the three Chuunin from Konoha who had failed their Exams, all clinging close to Kurenai, asking for advices. Kurenai, who normally was a decent relaxed woman looked as if she could, she would strangle them in one of her Genjutsu. Thankfully though Akamaru came to her aid, scaring the blockheads away.

Sasuke shook his head. If they behaved like this failing, what was the point of brining them if they could not make it through the first Exam? They all had been shinobi long enough to have developed books of ideas you could use in different situations.

A few feet away Kakashi stood leaning against the wall, looking at the crybabies now and then over the top of his book. The Jounin sighed deeply before returning to the perverted pages. No one knew really, but the biggest reason he kept to those books was because people often mistook him for letting his defence down reading. He admitted they were really good (after all, he is a pervert), but not good enough to get himself killed of.

"Any idea of tomorrow's Exam?" Sakura asked sipping some of her tea.

Both shook their heads. Well, Sasuke had a feeling it would be a tough one again, and yet, why discuss it with people he should consider as rivals at the moment. One mistake and he would never be able to pull this of. After all, he was last to become Chuunin, he didn't want any more foolish reputations like that.

Naruto had a glaring contest with a weasel, who had without fear for the blond's powers, started to chew on his shoe. There were an unusual amount of weasels around, actually, scarily many.

"Shoo!" he said trying to tuck him off, however the weasel didn't seem to bother the annoying blond. He happily went after the other shoe.

Sakura laughed watching the stubborn blond trying to kick off an even more stubborn weasel, and it only added to her amusement that he had said 'Shoo'. Sasuke sighed, but smiled as the weasel moved further up his leg, twirled around his body before deciding to jump down, holding in its mouth a turquoise stone. Naruto put his hand around his neck, and his eyes widened.

"Thief!" he bellowed before sprinting after it, down the streets past shops and stands. People watched him in amusement or bewilderment as the weasel ran between legs and wheels hurrying away even further. Naruto hurried after, even calling out his Kage Bunshin to search for it.

"Catch that rodent!" he said as a man bent to try to grip the thing, only it climbed up on the man's back, hurried up a pipe to the roof of a smaller house. Naruto jumped after.

The chase went on across half the Village, on the streets, on the roofs and between peoples' legs. Some girls screamed as something hairy walked between their legs.

The chase however got a sudden stop as the little creature jumped up on a teenager's shoulder. Naruto stumbled at the guy's feet, murmuring something about pestering rats.

"Rats!" the guy above him said in surprise. "You obviously don't know much about animals. He's a weasel, hope he didn't cause too much problems.

The little weasel opened his mouth before growling (what was probably a weasel-growl) at him. In that action it dropped the necklace, which Naruto scooped up with one hand, feeling rather relieved to have back.

"Sorry!" the guy said. "He does that from time to time, when he finds strong or rare items. His name is Isai (means: Genius). My name is Itachi... Kasshoku Itachi. What's your name?"

Naruto got back to his feet swiftly and dusted of his clothes. He flinched at the mention of Itachi, and eyed the guy suspiciously, however he seemed like far beyond something else then Itachi. His eyes were violet and his hair shoulder cut and dark blue. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, with silver brims. Baggy grey shorts, with a kunai holder on his left leg. His hitaiate wore the half moon symbol of the village.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said with a smile, yet his eyes eyed the weasel dangerously.

"Really nice to meet you Naruto, I guess we will see each other much around. You are here for the Jounin Exam, am I right? There aren't many other reasons, all missions are closed during these days. Like anyone matter me. People around here would want me dead anyway."

Naruto's eyes widened. Not only was Itachi as talkative as Ino when she had heard another gossip she wanted to share, but he also seemed so similar to him? How?

"I know what you mean." Naruto said slowly. "Wanna come, I guess my friends will start looking for me soon."

Itachi looked down, though his eyes sparkled. The two of them walked slowly back, chatting about well, a bit of this and that, things they saw. They reached back to where literally all stood, Kurenai still trying to distance herself with the pestering Chuunin and Sakura starting to wonder if he would be back soon. She didn't have to worry though, all though she wondered who it was this time that their Fox-boy had befriended.

000

"43 365... 43 366... 43 367... 43 368..."

Tobi was completely bored. After a few more hours they had finally reached their destination, the Hidden Village of Moon, a golden treasure of history as it said. Well, if you were an academic dork that is. His mission had been to plant 50 000 small grains into the earth close to the walls, without being seen. Not hard really, for a to-be-Akatsuki, but it was incredibly boring and he had no green fingers. He wondered if this was really necessary. He knew that right now both Zetsu and Yoru were taking a long nice nap before the storm. After all, their mission was to start after the winner of the Third part of the Exam had been revealed. Surely, he had wondered why they had not gone to infiltrate the Exam, take the Roukubi and then escape. Zetsu's reply had been.

"We can't do that without having every single Village wanting our heads, and before everything is set we must act in the darkness of the shadows. No one must know until it will be too late for them to react and go after us. Even we aren't strong enough to tackle all the villages at once, that would be suicide."

It was here he had gotten this stupid task. Angrily he placed his last seed, slammed his foot over it not noticing to himself he had activated just a little chakra doing so.

BANG!

A ten feet long vine shot up almost puncturing his foot. Luckily it was dark around him so no one would see. And hopefully not notice. Feeling like a complete idiot he decided to bury the vine deep back into the earth.

"So, that is your plan Zetsu-sama. As expected, I guess." he whispered before disappearing.

_TBC_

000

_Woah, not too bad, eh? There are still 49 999 vines left for operation. And... well... I think you can figure out things from this._

_As well, Naruto made new friends... somehow, that just seems so much like him._

_I really hope that fanfiction gets the page lines back soon, I wonder if they noticed this? Or, is my Internet down again, doubt that since I restarted the modem. Anyway, more originality to the chapters then. That's how I mark page breaks... 000_

_Wah... I'm tired. Gonna read a little. Bought such a cool book, from some money my grandma gave me. **Wizardology- The Book of the Secrets of Merlin**. I'm gonna enjoy that, studying magic. I have one about dragons as well. But, that is another story._

_My parents won't like it though. Dad will probably laugh if he saw it, mum would freak out since she already thinks i read too much fantasy. Okay, I do read a lot. But, that doesn't mean I read other books as well._

_Shitza_


	20. Half Moon Adventures

_First before I start saying anything more: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE 100 REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN FOR THIS FIC (more then I could imagine). Or really, more like 101 reviews, 18 000 hits, 40 fav positions and 70 story alerts. I dunno so much anymore about author alerts and favourite authors though... it has mixed up with all the other stories it takes too long to find out who likes who, I stopped looking at it really years ago._

_Ah, I've been scarred for life today. My brother's girlfriend, who lives with him, had been washing their clothes, and as many other who has washed clothes before know you can't mix white clothes with other colours. She had managed to miss-colour everything pink. And,luckily my brother mainly has darker coloured clothes, but with my stupid imagination of course I suddenly saw him dressed in pink, which he would never wear in a hundred years. That image made me laugh for half an hour, non-stop._

_So, now I have something that makes me start chuckling at the mere thought. _

_Anyway, on to business... and other things. Sadly, there are no anonymous review replies anymore, but what I can say, if you are reading this since you wondered why Naruto did not summon his frogs._

_1, that didn't cross my mind... however... 2, there is a little too much smoke during those summons, every time. I do think it would have brought up a little too much attention since, well, the general rules of a ninja is to act unnoticed. _

_Hope that answered the question. Sadly, Gamakichi is a good summon for these things (I don't think his brother would suit well, stupid baka). That little yellow frog wouldn't understand anything._

_Not to mention some people are afraid of frogs (Sakura included) and there would be a hell of noise seeing a red talking frog, wouldn't it?_

_Shitza_

_Ps: I know everyone are growing impatience on the sasunaru parts... what more can I say... Please have patience with me, it's still not like I can say they will starting loving each other so openly, and if I don't change my mind, they will probably end up somewhere after this, with good reasons. But before that, you will have two more exams to enjoy, not to mention some fights, some death scenes and then we'll see. This fic has almost just started... I still have a lot to write, I am shocked of myself having spent over 60 000 words all this way. Sorry everyone, I know you all want the romance to start. If you want, I can extend my hand on another accident to happen during somewhere in this Exam. But, so far not more then that except for more teasing, I am really sorry!_

_PPs: One part of this chapter, very short and reedited the day after, was written in the very much lack of sleep where I had not been sleeping for over 24h. Really, not... I slept over 12h that day due to exhaustion, and well... I can say I wasn't completely myself the other day as well, with my head spinning. Why did I not sleep, don't know myself. I was certainly trying to, but it seemed no one in the house had gotten a good night's rest that night._

**Chapter 19**

**Half Moon Adventures,**

**The Second Exam begins**

The half moon glowed faintly behind a huge cloud. Outside the window he could hear the echoing sounds of animals being on a night stroll. Inside the room there were a few soft snoring, fighting to make themselves heard over each other. Sasuke turned in his sleep, or rather, his half-awakened state. Indeed he found it particularly hard to get any sleep, even though his body and mind wanted it. Yet, he couldn't help but to open his eyes again to look at the blond boy sleeping on the bed beside him. The faint moonlight falling over the teenage body, illuminating it beautifully... almost like a dream. Sasuke sighed, thinking about earlier today. Naruto had nearly given him a heart attack, as well as heart ache. Well, the ache still remained slightly, it wouldn't go away. Sasuke sighed, thinking:

_Sakura was worried where the blond had headed towards, and even though Sasuke didn't say anything, he started to wonder as well. But, their worries disappeared soon as the blond returned, with a young handsome man by his side. Sasuke could feel his inner burn of hate towards such a foolish primadonna that had stolen his Naruto away. _

"_Hi guys!" Naruto said in his usual happy manners. "This is Itachi-"_

_Sasuke's heart nearly stopped hearing that. He was about to rip that guy's throat in pieces._

"_-Kasshoku Itachi. We met through that rat of his, Isai."_

_Itachi cleared his throat. "Naruto-kun... he is a weasel, not a rat." he corrected._

_The Sharingan flared in Sasuke's eyes. How dared he!_

_Itachi looked around at them, smiling towards all except one. When he saw Sasuke he got wide eyes and his gaze went downwards. _

"_It's really nice to meet you all." Itachi continued. I suppose we will see each other more, soon. I am really sorry Naruto-kun, it was wonderful to talk with you, but I have to hurry of with a meeting with the Moon Village Council. I am sure we will see each other sooner then you think."_

_With that the guy disappeared. _

Sasuke wasn't completely sure what had scared the guy away, but he doubted it was his Sharingan that did it, even though he was sure that his aura must have given away a killing intention that could not be stopped. He sighed, cursing himself for falling for such a dobe. Yet, he couldn't help but to feel that each day he wanted to hold Naruto closer and closer to himself.

NOW WHAT WAS HE THINKING? Shouldn't he be concentrating on getting some sleep. Cursing he closed his eyes again, concentrating his thoughts on relaxing. Feeling slowly how his mind drifted away to dreams.

Once more he found himself on the other side of a beach seeing him and Naruto together. Yet this time, he tried to swim to them, wanted to be a part of it.

He had made his choice.

000

The fog still lay murkily over the dewed grass when the remaining 84 shinobi stood waiting for the Examiners to arrive. A few were still yawning, and some even had fallen asleep, heads lolling uselessly on a companions shoulder. Sakura yawned widely, leaning to the fence when the Examiners finally decided to arrive. Seeing the Leader of the Second part of the Exam the Konoha shinobi all could feel their jaws drop.

"Hiya, glad you all could come so fast. Sorry about my tardiness boys and girls, anyway, we are not late for schedule or anything, so, let's get going!"

It was a woman who spoke. A woman with blond hair, put in two pigtails, light brown eyes and even the purple shape on the forehead. (Not to mention a very shrill voice.) The only difference between this woman and Tsunade was that at least her front wasn't, well, huge!

Not to mention, her way of talking.

"I'm called Face-Off Kyoko. Known through my ability of copy faces, to be honest I sometimes forget my own face. I will be the commander of this Second Exam, so if you will please come closer I will tell you the rules of today's Exam."

"Let us guess. We are going to spend a few days in that forest?" Kiba said scratching Akamaru behind the ear.

Kyoko smiled, which was kind of freaking since everyone was reminded about Tsunade all the time, some even forgetting that their Hokage was still in Konoha.

"Correct! Five days in fact." she said highly. "And now, let me explain. Where was I... oh yes!"

She cleared her throat, her face (and hair) suddenly changed again. This time she was blue eyed, still blonde, but her hair was tied to a knot in the back. She smirked.

"The Second Exam is a Survival test. As you all know, a Jounin in mission lives a death and life battle from the day he takes the decision to become Jounin. Many Jounin make names for themselves out of their skills, and are placed in wanted lists all over. This appears for Genin and Chuunin as well, however to appear in the Bingo-book you must have done something really dreadful to get your name there. Jounin are the highest ranks that many reach, but not all and I can bet that most of you won't make it."

She held out three scrolls.

"These are the Basic scrolls, as we call them. To pass, you must collect all three. You work alone, and with no one else, understand! Your goal is the tower in the middle of this area, where you will be given further instructions. Each of you will be given one of these-"

Everyone looked at the different coloured scrolls, one red, one blue, one yellow.

"-which means to pass you must bring your scroll back to the tower. If you bring all three you have passed, but this is also a contest meaning that you also have to secure your position. This means, you can take more then 3 scrolls, and by doing so you get higher chances to pass."

"So you mean, in order the pass, the more we fight and win over each other the more our chances rise to continue to the next Exam?" a Sand kunoicihi (female ninja) asked.

"Precisely. Do be beware that from now on some people will die, many will get scarred for life, and all techniques except forbidden ones are allowed to be used. You will not be allowed to attack, or help out others from your village, if you do these scrolls have been made to burn up and you will have to start over. Oh, and before i forget this. For your own good, don't open these scrolls. You don't want a reason for us to wipe you out, do you?"

An eerie silence played over them as they were given out papers that well, it was papers to sign to say that if anything happened to them inside the area, by other contestants, it was not the Moon Village's fault. Everyone spread, the excitement slowly rising as it was time to show of your skills. Well, some started earlier, for example Lee throwing punches and kicks in all directions.

"Calm down, Lee!" Tenten said. Her hand was shaking slightly as she signed her name, but this was the real deal.

A few feet away Naruto stoo looking around, thinking about everything Jiraya had taught him about survival. As well was Sasuke pondering ideas, for example, since this was a survival Exam he wondered if he should send out snakes to spy for him. Naruto was thinking along the same lines.

Sakura clenched her fists, thinking about the story Ino had told her about when she passed this Exam. All though, when Ino had done it, they were supposed to steal keys from a large amount of well constructed traps. That sharp little kunoicihi as she was had of course decided to send other to do the work for her. Of course she did her best controlling them, and few had been hurt. But, it was a cruel game that would start from now. Subconsciously she put on her black gloves. She needed to be ready, and after all... none of the ones entering had seemed to be medic nins to her. She had some advantage in this case.

They were called forward, one and one. Each given a starting point, which didn't necessary have to be a door. It was a pretty rough training area that had been chosen, filled with cliffs, slopes, valleys, forests, rivers... well... everything. Sasuke's starting point became a huge grass field, which was perfect for his snakes, but harder for him to hide within and he knew that there would be enemies around him.

Sakura started at the top of a cliff, which didn't mind her much. Naruto's starting spot became a lake, which he thanked Jiraya for teaching him water-walk long ago. Two more would start by the lake, (one Moon shinobi and a Grass kunoicihi). He was shocked seeing that both of them decided to swim forward.

Wasn't water-walk supposed to be a standard thing for a shinobi to learn.

84 scrolls had been handled out. That meant that at the highest only 28 of them would be able to pass this Exam. But thinking the succession rate was higher the more you collected, it would if they were lucky, be 10 when they were done. Many of the ones entering looked confident in their abilities and some even laughed this of as if it was something not to worry about.

A shrill whistle could be heard echoing over the field, probably through some kind of Jutsu. The 84 teens sped of in different directions, many already clashed with each other as soon as the start was set. Naruto started to run, carrying a yellow scroll in his pouch. Sasuke had one of the blue, Sakura had a red.

The game was one, may the best shinobi win!

000

Only by a few hours the pressure rose within the dangerous area. Not only did they have to look out from all kinds of angles, but also beware of a large amount of traps that the Examiners had been gentle enough to prepare for them. And it wasn't really easy to notice these traps from the start.

In a few hours everyone got an insight of the rules. The unwritten ones. Because it really became a war between the villages as well. For example, accidents didn't go unheard and old grudges didn't die out, something Tenten accidentally found out as a Rock nin trapped her not only stealing her Yellow scroll from her. Sadly enough, for the guy who had done it, Kiba saw it and decided to do some justice by taking both scrolls, earning himself another yellow one and a blue one.

Others made progress as well, and you surely got the hang of it after a few fights. You can say people were without mercy, but as the day continued you had to sort out the weaker to the strong.

Sakura happily punched another guy in the face earning a third that day. She now had earned herself one of each, and would continue by defending hers and earning more.

Sasuke also found his training of use, letting his snakes track down his prey and then snatch the scrolls away. He had four, having taken all the Sound shinobis' scrolls. Did he still carry grudges against that place? Wouldn't this be enough to answer that question?

As well Naruto could finally let some training pay of gaining all three important scrolls as well. Well, he wasn't completely happy getting one of them. A Smoke kunoicihi had surprise attacked him and out of his own reflexes he had produced the Rasengan in his right palm, and sent her flying. He hoped she wasn't too beaten up and that she would still be able to go on. He would hate killing anyone unless they killed him.

Apart from the regular explosions, smoke screens, bombs, kunai, shuriken, use of bloodlines, wounds, replacements, traps, guts, courage, foolishness, luck, bad luck, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Doujutsu, kicks, punches, yells, howls, growls, snarls, swearing... you name it all, the first day really passed with nothing more peculiar except for 84 shinobi locked in to one sole area. For the first night, the scrolls were hidden in various ways, dug down (Kiba), hidden by Genjutsu (Sakura), guarded by light sleeping (Sasuke), or almost stolen (Naruto, who managed to wake up before they completely disappeared out of sight.) The first day passed as everyone, went out from exhaustion, except for a few nin who seemed to be able to concentrate better in the darkness then in the open light.

000

Meanwhile...

"Idiot, you could have destroyed everything!" the light side of Zetsu said, smacking Tobi over the head. Tobi flinched, knowing he was in deep trouble, and somehow he would have to get away from it.

"Should we eat him, he might be better as food then as extra help?" The dark side asked.

Tobi paled... well, more like the orange on him became a bit lighter. The mere thought of Zetsu's all fangs devouring his body scared everything from him.

The light flicker from the fire danced around the images of three people. The Flytrap, the Orange face and the dark giant. Two were awake, one was lying on the ground, covered by the shadows like a blanket. He was murmuring in his sleep as well, the most frequent word used was 'Hikari'.

Yoru, who was murmuring quite loudly in his sleep, suddenly spoke, as if he had heard everything. "You wouldn't want to eat him. Hikari says that he will just be skin and bone."

They had set camp a few miles away from the village, far away enough to not be easily detected and close enough to set their plan in action. Of course, it would have been easier if a certain someone known as Tobi had not gone and blown things of.

"It was dark, no one saw it and I buried it again to hide it from view." Tobi tried to defend himself with, however it was futile. Zetsu wanted to bite someone's head off and since no one (except for Tobi, who they would need later) was present, he started to growl rather loudly.

Zetsu licked his lips hearing something rattle within the bushes. Perhaps some kind of tasty animal?

Tobi, knowing what Zetsu was about to say, or really command, sneaked of into the very direction of the sound. However, as he was about to pick it up, something slashed him over the hand. Tobi shrieked falling backwards as quick footsteps could be heard, getting away from their location.

"Fool, you should have killed him!" Zetsu said.

The Flytrap did some quick hand seals and a growing sound, followed by a short scream came. Zetsu decided to take the ground-way towards his midnight snack, telling Tobi to stay guard over Yoru, who would soon wake up anyway.

Tobi sighed. It was always he who got the boring jobs. Always he!

000

People carried the little they carried with them. Some woke up with nasty shocks as their scrolls were missing, some woke up feeling refreshed for a new day of fighting and some slept in to be awoken by a nasty kick. Everyone though were prepared for another day of it, to protect their scrolls and get some more. Over half the amount of shinobi had lost theirs, which really brought their number down. No one knew how many that could enter the last Exam, each wanted to be able to enter. As the ,morning slowly arose, new traps were laid, Genjutsu was cast on different sort of objects to become tricky traps they hoped to be able to snarl the unlucky person within.

Yet worries also surfaced as it became clear to see whom became dangerous and who you didn't have to worry much about, and these became the main targets:

Kasshoku Itachi of the Hidden Moon

He was monster in the battle field, that was what everyone could say. And there was really no witnesses of his fights currently conscious, so no one knew exactly what could be so horrible...

Uchiha Sasuke of the Hidden Leaf

He had been the apprentice of Orochimaru, he was an Uchiha and he was scary. He let many of his summoned snakes deal with the weaker and himself only attacked the ones he saw as worthy opponents. He might be good looking, but generally everything that had been in the close connection with that Snake was labelled as extreme danger.

Uzumaki Naruto from the Hidden Leaf

He had been the apprentice of Jiraya, one of the Legendary sannin and he possessed an incredible amount of stealth and chakra never before seen. Not to mention, he was bragging a great deal too much about himself.

Haruno Sakura from the Hidden leaf

A Medic Nin, which everyone had respect of, but she was a monster in Taijutsu and skilled in many other areas. She was also the apprentice of the Hokage Tsunade, which was a fair amount of great reasons to wipe her out.

The general idea however had grown to know that the Leaf these days were dangerously strong as individuals, and for the other the new rule became that all Leaves had to be brought down. So for the next coming days there would be a hell out of problems for all of them, really... all of them.

Their days would grow darker, it could see that. It reflected the situation, the stream of the present, and the life itself. It would always witness the danger that was lurking, the faces that were living and us.

And it knew what was going to happen, locked into a cave that no one had stepped into since it had lured Amaterasu out from her cave, for the gods to take back to the heaven to shine again. And it knew that some were looking for it, wanting to destroy it, unlocking the gate that it had sealed so well.

_TBC_

_A shorter chapter again! I feel really sorry about it. I just didn't want to finish the Second Exam in one day, knowing what is happening and knowing it will take 5 days to complete. It will probably though be finished in the next chapter knowing me. _

_I have a feeling however it will take several chapter more before this part of the story finishes, and so far I have congratulated myself for not writing anything else then this, first time in history! Left my concentration to only this, it became a relief._

_Wah, I am just babbling with you all, better stop since I am still really tired and I have a feeling it will take a while for me to be able to properly know what I do. _

_Thanks again for the mass amount of reviews, mass amount of wonderful words and the replies will turn up soon, if they already haven't._

_Hope you all enjoyed!_

_(yawns)_

_Shitza_

_Ps: for some odd reason the Download Manager is awfully_ _troublesome, and for the last amount of chapters some days I can't upload. This was no exception, just hope it stops soon. Every time I start believing I have to find another site to upload and that would really be boring. _


	21. Unexpected Roads

_Thank you for all kind words for the last chapter... I am back on the usual school days...loads of work to "look forward to", I know now. I took all the hard subjects a swell... English, Math, Swedish, Spanish, Latin, Religion and (like the Christian school image said) Bible Knowledge. I know it seems pointless for many to study the bible, and it was for me for a while (not being the most Christian person of myself, to be honest), but the teacher is one of the coolest at school. Yet Latin ROCKS more, with an old military officer for a teacher._

_Oh well... this means I will have to enjoy myself as much as I can... the schedule is weirder then what I'm used to, loads of hours when I have no lessons... probably to be spent studying... or sometimes on different cafés. Depends probably on the moment. _

_Oh well... and like last chapter... please have some patience with me of the pairing, I will start the romantic parts soon enough. And once that is done, yes, it will be a lot with it as well. So please, I have not forgot about it even though I know I had dragged on it. _To_ be honest, personally, I find it hard with the sasunaru stories where our fav couple falls in love with each other at first sight. Okay, I have to say i red them, but it doesn't mean always that I find them realistic. Like gay-life shouldn't be hard to live in our world anyway. And if you want to know, it's the same here._

_Shitza_

_Ps: I suspect you all hoped something spectacular could have happened during this Exam, but to be honest I didn't know what, so... this became more of a regular Exam. My muse is quite quiet today, and has been for quite a while. Things will heat up even more afterwards... _

_PPs: If anyone is wondering if I have seen the Digimon shows, I can say I have. Half of my Japanese name-knowing comes from that, and the other half from other shows. Finding new names, that is not exactly easy._

**Chapter 20**

**Unexpected Roads,**

**Fire with Fire**

A great rumble could be heard, trees broke and squashed as a giant monster was rampaging forward. Okay, it wasn't really a monster that would destroy the wonderful daylight that once more awakened all life, and made the annoying birds twitter like mad. A pink haired girl sighed out of relief, for once happy to be on looking above everything else, mainly gazing down at the Chuunin fighting around her. She was already quite worn out herself, having been forced into fights since the morning rose. For one thing, her scrolls still lay protected in a package she wore with her, but she wondered for how long this was going to last and she considered, having gained five scrolls, if that wasn't already enough. But she knew her master would be displeased with her if she didn't make it.

_'If I consider there are 84 scrolls, and around five each would be the number. That means 16, perhaps 17 people will be able to enter the next Exam, which means I will have to gain around one more to be quite sure I can pull this of.'_

"Katsuyo," she said still in deep thoughts. "Let's head towards that temple and see if we can find some worthier opponents waiting there. It seems none around here has any."

That was mainly true, especially since she had already fought a dozen people from different villages and all of them had no scrolls to give her. And she was slowly wondering if she was yet good enough, though with five scrolls she should be able to enter. She had over the years more and more started to dislike cutting people with kunai and stabbing others in the back... well, she had really never liked it, but it wasn't as if she could do much about it now, unless she decided to hand in what she had.

On the bright side though, she didn't need to go looking for opponents. The rumours spread widely that she was Tsunade-sama's apprentice and it was enough to get every Chuunin to open their eyes at her.

_'I wonder though how everyone else is doing. I hope Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba and Tenten haven't gotten themselves into too much trouble.'_ she thought as the giant blue and white slug sped up. For being massiv and sluggish Katsuyo could move fast.

000

While Sakura was busy worrying about others, others were worried about themselves. As rivalry clearly now blazed in peoples eyes, as another day swiftly flew away, the Konoha Shinobi suddenly found themselves in odd situations. Kiba, who always had Akamaru with himself, was shocked close to death to find out during one of his fights that an imposter has taken his beloved dog's place. Tenten sure had it harsh as well, meeting someone who effectively managed to reflect all of her attacks at herself. Not to mention Lee had it rough, being a shinobi who believed in the use of Taijutsu solemnly, people decided to attack him with everything else not getting near him. Twice was actually taken down to earth, yet each time the Youth in him burned only stronger and he refused to give up.

So typical Gai, wasn't it?

In another part of the forest, other knew how to try and keep people away from them. Sasuke had his snake patrol effectively cutting attackers of, leaving him to sort out the rest. Naruto too had a strategy, not summoning frogs (since he knew that half of the frog summons were kind of freaky) and instead using his Kage Bunshin to scout the way. The good thing with this was that he managed to fool his attackers as well as attacking them personally as well. Because once a clone disappeared, the knowledge went back to him, and so he kept it going. He was after all, Konoha's number 1 in surprising people, and he would keep that title. At least until he earned the Hokage's title.

As the days went on, soon everyone found themselves close to their destination, the temple. By now a few had managed to get their scrolls, even though there were names that became heavy challenges. The first to arrive, and give her scrolls to the examiners, was Sakura, who had gotten her hands on six scrolls... it gave her some shocking glances from the Examiners, who had for the last years been used to that people had 4, perhaps 5 scrolls to give in. The shock became greater as the remaining Sannin's apprentices entered. Naruto had gotten his hands on seven scrolls, leaving a victory sign as he passed them. Sasuke had really gotten 8, which was the record so far. But the greatest surprise, and yet not for the Examiners who knew him, was when Itachi came back dumping 11 scrolls in their laps. The guy, compared to the others, looked completely unharmed.

Another familiar face that had managed to take himself here was Lee. Who Sakura greeted with a bone-crushing hug. Kiba and Tenten had been attacked on the way, both had their scrolls stolen before entering, wiping them out from the whole thing. It was a bit sad not everyone had made it, but this was a Jounin Exam, it had been much harder then the Chuunin Exam by great lengths.

There had been sixteen who had passed, yet the next day when people assembled to hear the rules for the Third and Final Exam the Second Examiner was there to tell the one more thing. That there would be an entrance Exam for the Third Exam, earning groans from the competitors.

After all, no one had forewarned them of this.

"The competitors will be chosen randomly. Actually, let's do it without the black screen!" she suggested clapping her hands together."

Everyone sweatdropped, including the 2 Moon nins that had made it here.

"Kyoko-sensei, please stop embarrassing the whole village." The Moon girl said.

Kyoko looked back with a sneer. "What I was meant to say, before you decided to interrupt me Miss Kanbara, was that I'll drag your little pretty names from this box" she said holding up a cardboard box high in the air. "And let that settle the scores. So first will be..." she started taking two red notes from the box "...let's see... ah yes... The first fighters to show of their strength will be..."

She showed them the names on the notes. It was written clearly.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO** of the Hidden Leaf

and

**KANBARA MANA** of the Hidden Moon

Both ninjas studied each other while everyone else was motioned to wait at the gallery above. Before she left, Sakura gave Naruto a good-luck wish before joining Lee and Sasuke to watch. This would be interesting for all Chuunin to watch, since Naruto nowadays carried a small reputation around him, having been Jiraya's student and also having travelled a lot together with the old frog-hermit. For those who didn't know this guy, some things would surely be surprising.

Kyoko nodded towards the two shinobi, who both looked ready to fight. Mana, who was known for being the Moon's combat master of the year, smirked slightly doing what many others had done with the first glimpse of the blond.

"Go!" Kyoko said before backing away. Mana attacked quickly sending four shuriken flying towards him. Naruto avoided easily, deflecting three of them, catching the fourth. His reflexes had grown over the years, to a point he was no longer the drop out, but like many others, a shinobi.

However, the shuriken had only worked as a distraction, because seconds later Mana appeared behind him, kicking him on the back, sending him flying towards the close wall, which cracked, sending loads of smoky dust. One second later he found himself trapped in a net made of wires, with needles keeping him up there.

"Are you really a Chuunin. By the Gods, this is easier then stealing candy from..."

However, she never got to finish her sentence before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, and something grabbed her ankles, dragging her into a hole in the ground. She gasped as she suddenly found herself locked helplessly, seeing him sitting grinning before her.

"Don't judge the fox by its tails." Naruto said, referring to himself. "Are you giving up, or do I have to beat you into nothing before this is over?" he asked.

Mana sniggered. "Don't judge me by just looks." she said before disappearing into the Earth. Naruto sighed. If there was something he knew these days it was fighting. He may not be smart or clever, but he knew faults of his own moves and where the loopholes existed.

Calmly he summoned four more Kage Bunshin placing them on different parts of the room, and then waited.

Indeed, every fish needs air and he knew there was little air beneath the earth around here. She appeared shortly afterwards, coughing slightly. She was probably not used to Earth Jutsus, which gave him a slight advancement. Making several seals he smiled, knowing it was over, reworking the battle sequence Jiraya had taught him about the cat and the rat. He was the cat, she was the rat and he knew how to stomp a rat.

"Uzumaki no Kamae: Chiisai Kazeya!" he said.

(Uzumaki style: Tiny Wind arrow)

A small whirlwind, a lot smaller and weaker then the one he had sent on Deidara, that instead killed Sasori. Mana didn't dodge, either out of confusion or amazement and the wind hit her, an immense pain shot through her body. She let out a a scream, which was muffled by the wind before dropping to the ground, defeated.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Kyoko said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head giving his trademark grin before joining his friends. However, as he entered the platform above them, Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto... what made you use a A-Ranked move on that poor girl?" she asked, her fist really read to just bump him on the head like usual.

Naruto winced slightly. "Would you have wanted me to use the full blow. I had no reasons to hurt her more then a knock-out."

Overhearing this Sasuke sighed slightly. Naruto was such a dobe, but he was his dobe.

Smacking himself mentally for thinking like that again they all turned their attention to Kyoko who was dragging more notes.

**UCHIHA SASUKE** of the Hidden Leaf

and

**MASA SHIRO** of the Hidden Snow.

000

As Sasuke went down he could feel eyes following him. The name Uchiha seemed like a curse wherever he went. After all, one Uchiha had murdered his own Clan, the other Uchiha had followed another murderer, almost just as bad. Many glares met him, the old shining name had now completely fallen into the dust, something he would clean up after his brother's death.

Orochimaru once told him, one a killer always a killer and he believed so too. He just hoped that his decisions hadn't made him into a complete bastard yet that everyone spit at. His treatments nowadays were so much different to the ones he had received when he was young.

"Good Luck, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, though it didn't hold the old fan-girlish-screams over his name. Thank God for that!

Lee, like usual, gave him a bright shining smile and the thumbs up!

"Let them see your burning ambition and bright youth shine!" Lee said, like it did really matter. Even if Lee was a great guy, with awesome Taijutsu skills, his social pepping skill was lacking, well... a lot!

But out of some reason, the best comment he heard that day came from Naruto. Maybe because he had heard it a few times already now, and perhaps because he was so attached to the boy.

"Don't you dare loose out there teme, we still have a score to settle, understand!"

Sasuke nodded. Yes, they had a score to settle... in fact, they had many scores to reach.

Greeted at the fighting area with mainly 'boos' and yelling, a guy with light blue hair and silber eyes walked up at him. He was wearing a thick coat, that seemed to carry snowflakes on it, and loads of fur. It wasn't hard to see where he was from.

The hidden Village of Snow.

"Begin!" Kyoko said simply, standing back to observe the match. The two fighters gave each other slight nod in agreement before taking fighting poses.

Shiro took out two scrolls, one with a water symbol embedded to it and one with a wind symbol on it.

"Ninpou: Nibai Sukuro no Jutsu!" he called out, crossing both scrolls on the floor. (Ninja Technique: Double Scroll Technique)

Sasuke was surprised when a howl of wind hit him, followed by a cold wave of snowfall. A flash from his training hit him. Something Orochimaru had taught him long ago.

_Flash_

"_Sasuke-kun... listen carefully, because this might be useful for you. You know the basics about the five chakra elements, I don't think we will need to discuss that. But do you know the secrets about other jutsus such as ice, light or wood?"_

_Sasuke shook his head._

"_Very well... you see... in a few selected families there are Jutsus that can't be used by others, because others don't carry their blood. These families normally carry traits of at least two chakra natures, for example take wind and water. By controlling these two elements, one in each, they can produce a stronger element known as ice."_

"_What does that have to do with my powers?" Sasuke asked as he had heard this story before. It was Orochimaru's favourite "bed time story". _

_Orochimaru licked his lips. "Everything..." he purred, before becoming his demanding self._

"_Activate those eyes of yours and I'll have some people to show you." he said before ordering a bunch of strong shinobi into their training room. _

_That day Sasuke saw a multiply amount of bloodlines, some skillful and some just lacking. One man froze the ground, another produced a heat with no core for it to come from and a third threatened to blow the whole building into pieces. Also, he learnt that Healing chakra had nothing, yet everything to do with the elements, as healing chakra based upon the users knowledge and yet also on the very chakra element she or he had mastered. There were also different methods, lighting chakra was normally used to heal the nerv system, electrical signals and sometimes even the chakra itself. Earth chakra was mainly used to heal wounds, and close wounds. Water chakra could regain lost blood and lastly Fire chakra was produced to regain life into such as heart, lungs and other vital organs. A normal healing nin knew how to work through these different types, if she or he was good enough it wasn't hard to use all five. _

_He also started to train to use his own elements in the same way, without luck. It seemed so far that the Sharingan was the only thing special about the Uchiha bloodline, yet as Orochimaru said after the training, a bloodline didn't necessary mean a two-connected chakra pattern. For now, this unanswered question would have to wait._

_End Flash_

Breaking out from his thoughts, knowing he had with another bloodline to deal with, the snow grew thicker and thicker around his legs.

_'So, he is trying to bury me beneath his snow. Amateur!'_

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" he said sharply making seals, sending small fireballs soaring. He heard Shiro laughing as the guy sent a wall of snow to deflect it. A hissing sound was heard when the snow and fire made contact. But when the steam evaporated completely, Sasuke had left his previous spot.

"What!" Shiro said in shock. There were no footprints in the snow, which meant that the Uchiha walked on the snow. And if he knew that...

"Seneitajashu!" (Hidden Shadow Many Snake Hand)

A mass of snakes sprung from Sasuke's sleeve and wrapped around Shiro. Sasuke smirked tossing Shiro into the wall, retrieving the snakes back. Around him people gasped.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" he said sending dragon-imitations of fire that hit the still shaken Shiro. The air around him started to smell faintly of burnt hair and clothes.

_'One more'_ Sasuke thought making new seals again. A lot of black smoke appeared in his left hand, before forming into a long thin sword. Kusanagi...

Sasuke formed the Hidden Snake Hand technique again, holding Shiro completely still. The Uchiha slowly moved forward with the sword hold in front of him. Standing soon in front of Shiro he placed the sword by his opponent's throat, somehow enjoying seeing the fear within those silver eyes.

"I..." Shiro began, shocking everyone around.

"I... give up! Point that thing somewhere else, would you!" he screamed out of fright. Sasuke smiled decending the sword so that it pointed towards the ground.

Kyoko, who surely had not expected this smiled.

_'Wise move. If you can't break out of those positions, you are not ready to become a Jounin yet.'_ "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

There was no cheers, except for his own friends that came greeting him when he appeared beside them again. Around him people shot angry glares, some hook slightly probably afraid. Sakura though was beaming and Lee looked like he was ready to dance around with him, something he was thankful he did not do. Naruto gave him a nudge on the ribs saying:

"I knew you wouldn't go down so easy. Snake-bastard sure did miracles with you!"

Sasuke smiled back, though half of him wanted to kiss Naruto. This was a foreign feeling that seemed to have developed over the past week. Feelings that grew and more. If he wasn't careful, who knew what would happen.

000

The Entrance Exam went on... yet none of the Konoha shinobi had to go down for a few more matches, meaning they could take it easy and just observe what everyone else was doing. There was a variety of attacks and techniques used. After Sasuke's match, the lone Rock Nin advanced... who was well enough already Jounin level in speed. After him, the first female nin advanced from the Hidden Smoke, who had mastered the art of using vast smokescreens and hiding abilities to overpower a Grass nin and his vines. One Grass nin won, over a Sand nin, who looked well enough to kill everyone as his friend had been severely beaten. A Snow nin passed as well, freezing the attack of a Mist nin, who just used water element Jutsus against the overpowering snow.

As each match was decided, the room they stayed in looked more and more ready on the verge of collapsing. Sakura, who was eagerly and nervously waiting for her match to start remembered overhearing Tsunade talking to Shizune, saying that her (meaning Sakura's) generation of Shinobi would turn out to be one of the more powerful and high ranked one for years. And it was true, thinking about the 4 teams she knew so well, they were strong and many had advanced to Jounin early in age. Neji had not been a surprise when he returned from his Exam, as he was a genius of his year, Shino was creepy yet he also had more leader-standards and wise words then many others. Ino had surprised a lot of people when she became a Jounin, yet when you looked at it, she was strong and had done a wonderful job on it. Sakura was pretty sure at least one of them would turn out to be a Jounin when they came back as well... she was close to positive feeling utterly unusual naïve.

The four Konoha Chuunin had observed each match with interest, trying to remember your opponent's power before you perhaps would face him yourself. Analysis was one main part of advancing and if you didn't know what you were up against then you could be in serious trouble. All four were great analysers now, though Naruto still jumped straight into his opponent's power like always, and for the two remaining of them, their opponents would have a hard time getting them.

"**WATANABE BOTAN **from the Hidden Sand

and

**HARUNO SAKURA** from the Hidden Leaf" Kyoko said clearly backing away. Yet another gasp was heard from the crowd, especially the Sand nin. Only about a year ago Sakura, together with Shikamaru and Shino, had been sent to a mission in the Hidden Sand and people still talked about her destroying a building with her very own fists.

Being patted on her back as a good luck from Lee, and Naruto, she hurried down to fight. She wanted to be strong, and this would be a test to prove it. Too bad that the guy she was facing came from Suna, and would face some of the strongest female fists to be found.

"Begin!" Kyoko snapped hurrying back to avoid being caught up in the heat of battle.

The sand guy she faced reminded slightly about Gaara, same red hair and same green eyes, though his held more life then Gaara's ever had done. He didn't carry a gourd like the Kazekage but a heavy scroll. Smiling the scroll fell to the floor and opened. The guy smirked even more cutting his finger, splattering blood on it to summon one large summon. He was a puppeteer, she saw that as soon as the scroll fell down, and probably a pretty skilled one.

A red puppet, made of three red balls in three different sizes, appeared. The middle ball held legs, two to keep the puppet standing and four to attack. The head had pincers for mouth and the bottom was differed slightly by a darker shade. It was called Akuari (Red Ant).

Moving his hands, with attacked chakra strings, the puppet went to attack. Sakura dodged the attacks nicely, flipping out of the way, attacking now and then aiming for the puppets head. Even though Botan tried his best, he couldn't get as close to her as he would have wanted. When he tried to stab her she moved away and when he went after her she disappeared to appear somewhere else. He had a feeling she was toying with him.

Suddenly a loud blow banged as the floor cracked under them. Botan jumped out of the way, clumsily loosing his strings to the puppet. It was a mistake, as Sakura's true aim hadn't been him but that annoying thing he carried.

Akuari met a short fate. Sakura's fist connected with the lower ball cracking it, letting a flood of poison flow out. Yet as soon as she was done, another puppet was summoned and thus it continued for a while. Botan summoned puppets (he seemed to have an endless amount of them) and Sakura smashed them. They would probably be able to keep this up, if Botan's stamina didn't run out. After half an hour of constant summoning he gave up. Sakura smiled victorious, before disappearing in a wisp of smoke. A Kage Bunshin.

Indeed the real Sakura had been hiding by the shadows of a wall and observed everything. And it had been fun to see her own Bunshin take the guy out.

"Since when did you learn Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke asked her later, out of curiosity.

Sakura sniggered towards Naruto, which solved everything. It didn't quite surprise Sasuke that Sakura had gotten Naruto to teach her a Jounin move before this Exam.

000

The last and final fight was Lee and Itachi. Lee was burning, once more being taken last to fight, yet it changed nothing really, while as Itachi looked cool with everything. Everyone was anticipating as they had heard rumours about these two, and for a few bets had been made. Yet, it turned out to become a disaster for Lee. A person who used only Taijutsu seemed to be the low-ranked bird in the birdcage as a Eagle had swooped down. Indeed, Itachi showed himself to be as good as either Naruto, Sakura or Sasuke, whom people believed from the start would be able to passe to the last Exam, and Itachi was the same here. The best Chuunin in the Hidden Moon and equal to many Jounin he had many tricks up his sleeve. His favourite technique was a Genjutsu move, something that Lee had problems against, even though he didn't use chakra like many others, his chakra system still was functioning and as he had problems with controlling chakra, he didn't get out quick enough.

Itachi also used a Ninjutsu that sent beams of pure chakra from his palms, that hit Lee square on the chest. This was probably the most brutal match so far, by far and it got worse when Itachi switched to some Taijutsu kicks on the already bruised guy. In the desperate will of not loosing in front of his friend, Lee opened the gates, six of them, and prepared to do the Omote Renge (Lotus), but halfway something happened no Konoha shinobi who knew that power, would believe.

Either Itachi knew this move, or he was better then anyone could think of, but he managed to shake himself from the wraps holding him in time to just let Lee crash down. He also sent another beam of chakra that his Lee on the back, slicing up a deep wound. Lee gasped in shock and pain before slumping down onto the floor, not moving.

"LEE!" Sakura screamed hurrying down. Kyoko shockingly declared Itachi as the winner, before hurrying himself to see if she could help. Naruto and Sasuke were close upon her heels and both couldn't believe how easily one of Konoha's best Taijutsu fighters had been defeated. A medic team was summoned in a hastened speed, brining him to hospital. All three followed after, yet before hurrying to take care of his friends, Naruto looked at Itachi with saddened eyes.

"It couldn't be helped. A fool who believes in nothing but the strength of muscles doesn't deserve to become a Jounin, no matter his skills. I had to teach him that strength isn't everything, speed isn't everything. He would never have been defeated like this pile of rags if he had just practiced some Ninjutsu and Genjutsu as well."

Naruto shook his head at this. Itachi clearly didn't know, and he wasn't about to tell him. Because he knew, like many had said before, that if Lee could only use Taijutsu as he did, he shouldn't have been allowed to become a Genin in the first place. But Naruto, like everyone else in Konoha knew, why Lee had managed to advance this far. It wasn't out of his Taijutsu abilities. It was Lee's determination to prove himself that had made it possible.

Once Iruka had said that each shinobi had their own dreams and ambitions that disappeared in their death. And Naruto knew, through his tears he didn't show, that today another one of those dreams had disappeared from one person. He just prayed, with all his heart, that Lee wouldn't have to die. The wounds were all fatal, the blows hard and Lee's life hung by a single thread. A single thread, of hope!

_TBC_

000

_Wah... this was long... and I am tired! I've been working all day preparing mom's 52nd birthday party, with our close relatives. Made a delicious dessert of warm fruit with slightly burnt white chocolate in the oven. _

_Anyway... I know you all must wonder what will happen, as this is officially a cliffhanger. Did I decide to kill Lee as well? Or will he manage to survive? Who knows... well... except for me, hehe..._

_If i am not changing my mind, remember that happens, then the next chapter will contain more Akatsuki and the aftermath of all this. Also, keep in mind that I'm back in school so no matter how much you beg me, I can't update faster then school allows. I am probably crazy as it is, updating all this with heaps of school work that will soon pile up, which is why I am happy to have this story only to write. I've had as many as five once, and it was horrible I dropped two at one go. _

_Oh well... see yah all next time. Now, I am going back to get some well-deserved sleep (been working like a bee since noon) and try and sort out some nasty dialogue problem I've started to have. I'm saying 'typ' (means: like) in every sentence and I caught myself at it at school yesterday. It was my brother who made me start, he says it all the time, and I can't get myself to quit. _

_It's not like, I would like to say like, like all the time._

_See what I mean?_

_Shitza_

_Ps: I am hoping not to write too much tournament-alike chapters forwards, because they can be some of the most dreary ways to write ever. This still remains as a problem to solve. So, for everyone who expects me to write down a whole tournament, forget that. I will probably introduce you to the more important matches, but honestly... this is not a tournament fic and I am no longer a decent tournament writer. If you read this, know one thing... I've never been so shrivelled for something in a long time!_


	22. By a Thread

_Hi again... before I start I have a few things to say. 1, Thank you so much for 20 000 hits and 2, a special thanks to Hikari no Kurai for helping out with details for this chapter, you made this chapter come out loads sooner then my own ideas would allow it. _

_I know, chapters come out later now, but hey, I am away for more then 8h a day, not to mention I have homework to do when I get home, leaves nights to write. _

_Anyway, I think you will like this chapter. It contains a little piece of mild fluff... (dodges fan girl screams that will destroy her ears). I think... you will love this chapter, ne?_

_Though don't assume too much reading this. I mean, with ten guys and five beds, NO it's not what you think it is! _

_Shitza_

_Ps: I am really sorry for what I did to Lee, to be honest I felt terrible when the idea hit me, yet it fits for the story but I am sad. I feel really down... because if you thought that the last chapter was cruel, guess how this will be._

**Chapter 21**

**By a Thread,**

**Lee's Battle of Life**

The weather outside seemed to perfectly reflect everyone's mood. Grey, rainy and sad. Indeed, it was a sad day. There was no laughter or joy, just tears and sniffing in the green painted corridor in the hospital.

Gai who was now inside Lee's hospital room, watching his beloved student sleeping, wept silently. Even if Itachi hadn't killed the Lee, Lee was heavily wounded. His back, that once before had almost restricted him from the life as a shinobi, had been permanently damaged that even Tsunade herself wouldn't be able to do anything this time. Lee would have to quit his dreams, he could no longer continue his life training.

Outside the room many familiar faces sat waiting. Neji had joined up with them as well, he didn't say anything out loud, but he had been worried no matter what you could say, Lee was a friend of his. Friend and rival. The news that Lee had been injured spread quickly at home. Just a few hours ago, a messenger had appeared from Konoha, with the news that Tsunade wanted Lee to return to Konoha as soon as possible, for further treatments. Even if she couldn't do much for his injuries as it was, since minor ones where taken care of, it would be a mental treatment that was in need knowing Lee, he would try no matter what. But everyone knew, if he tried, he would die.

Tenten sighed deeply staring at the blank wall. Beside her Kiba was fiddling with Akamaru's fur. The three Sannin apprentices stood leaning to the wall, all waiting quietly. Suddenly the door opened, and a miserable looking Gai came out. They could see that he had been crying, and that he could go on crying at any second. He sat down beside Neji, as everyone's gaze turned to him.

"How is he?" Tenten asked.

Gai sighed, a single tear trickled down from his right eye.

"He's asleep. They gave him a doze of morphia to ease the pain. The doctor said he was given more pain-easing stuff then any shinobi he has seen, and he was still in pain. Lee... my poor Lee..." he started to cry again.

Sakura dried some of her tears as well. She should have seen this coming. A human body wasn't made to take these kind of injuries and handle them. Sure enough, the body could handle a lot of things, the body was made to take care of bad food, cuts and broken bones (with some aid), but there are things no body could take care of and this was one of them. Even if Sakura was a medic nin, still not completely fully trained but counted as one, she didn't know anything from her books or Tsunade's books that could help. Tsunade had taught her the method she had used to revive Lee last time, or the stages about it. But she knew, as well as her master, that the first blow was minor compared to the second (unless you were extremely lucky) and she knew every attempt now would be futile. She, as well as many others, had said to Lee over and over again to be more careful. But alas, the dedication to prove his strength had burned brighter then his health.

In the middle of her thoughts, Naruto had moved away and walked slowly towards Lee's door. Sakura sighed, she knew Naruto and she knew how he felt right now. He blamed himself for this, he blamed the trust he had grown towards Kasshoku Itachi. He still remembered the shock of seeing this cruelty in him. As if someone had replaced him with a evil copy, but that was probably impossible. He walked into the room, watched the wires, the machines and Lee's calm sleeping face. Sighing he walked up to the window, only to see... him...

Itachi was below on the street talking with some girls around their age. His little follower Isai was one again perched on his shoulder. Just looking at him he didn't seem like anything of the cruel thing he had looked like. Like a beast...

Naruto sat down by Lee's side on a chair. _'I'm sorry Lee. I am sorry I am so stupid. I just hope, I can do something to repay you.'_

000

It was massacre at the Hidden Grass Temple. It was horrible, bodies lay everywhere bathing in their own blood. Broken swords, kunai and shuriken covered the grounds around them. Kisame drew a piece of cloth from his pocket, drying his blood soaked hand. His hand held a ghostly shade of green from having touched the Legendary Claw of the White Tiger, the Guardian of the Western Gate. But, his task was complete and the Claw had been punctured by a golden thread like the instructions said. The Third gate, the gate of Spirit had been unlocked.

"Kisame, are you going to stand there all day or are you coming? The guards are moving this way, we better hurry!"

Kisame nodded quickly, before both disappeared, just in time to avoid being seen by a dozen of Grass nin entering the place. Anyway, for the two of them, it was time to go back. Their leader was waiting for the news, they knew he had been waiting for this to start for all of his long life.

"Itachi-san!" Kisame said as soon as they were back among the trees. "Where are we off to after the meeting?" he asked.

Itachi did not look back as they sped of.

"The Country of Rice Fields. To the White Mountain Shirotake. To find the seventh key... the flame of Amaterasu."

000

"98 543... 98544... 98 545... 98 546... 98 547.. ninety eight thousand..."

"Shut up!" Zetsu yelled sticking his head above ground for a short moment.

Tobi sighed. They were moving again, yet it wasn't as if he had any fun doing so. Staying had been a lot better then listening to the two freaks who were somewhere close by. Really, the reason why Zetsu and Yoru had been paired up was because Zetsu normally travelled through the grounds, and Yoru unnoticed through the shadows. Tobi looked like a lone walker, which Zetsu scolded him for not being able to at least camouflage as they speeded towards the Hidden Moon. The days drew closer to the final out come and they needed to be there when it happened. They knew, through having captured more Moon shinobi, that the last Exam was delayed for a few days due to a freak boy who had gotten enough injured to let his own village worry.

At the moment, Tobi was counting steps... which made Zetsu mad since he didn't want to hear Tobi count more then the seeds he gave him now and then during missions. Seeds that had been his own cross-breeding of plants... they firstly seemed like vines, then they opened to reveal flesh eating monsters that were hard like hell to defeat. He had used them countless times, yet never before these many. But, they needed something to disturb the ongoing matches and this was perfect.

Yoru was murmuring quietly to Hikari as he speeded to catch up with the even faster Zetsu. You couldn't see him, apart from the whiteness in his eyes that reflected once and then if you were lucky enough to catch a glimpse. Yoru, whose name meant night, didn't receive his name for nothing.

A moment of quietness spread for a short while, until Tobi started to count again.

"98 786... 98 787... 98 788... 98 789..."

Zetsu, who had good hearing beneath the earth started to growl. This was sooo incredibly annoying.

"...98 795... 98 796... 98 797... 98 798..."

A hand appeared above ground for a moment, clawlike and trying to snatch the invisible before disappearing again.

"... 98 996... 98 997... 98 998... 98 999... 99 000..."

**CRACK!**

Tobi suddenly disappeared. Yoru stopped as Hikari told him that something was wrong. He stupidly looked around as a short laughter could be heard. Zetsu's head reappeared to stare at him.

"I just took care of some ill manners. Let's go and leave that pest behind. We can tell the boss we lost him. After all, he was just nothing more then skin and bones."

Yoru shook his head. "You are a bad person Zetsu. Hikari says so."

The two members quickly disappeared again, to continue their quest of travelling. Little did they know, that you rarely get away from the pests that haunt you, and where Zetsu thought he had managed to bury Tobi, a hand sprang out from the ground.

000

Night is a mystery. The blond Chuunin sighed looking up to the darkened sky. The room he now shared with ten other people seemed a lot cramped now that more people had moved in, and well... they had to share beds. There were five beds, and ten of them, making things kind of complicated. In one, Kakashi shared with Gai, though it ended up with both kicking each other out now and then. Kakashi even slept with his mask on, which surprised Naruto a lot as it couldn't be very fresh air under that thing not to mention warm. It was a very warm day today, and as Naruto saw it, too warm for even the blankets.

In another bed Neji slept peacefully beside Kiba, who was still not fully asleep as the Chuunin made attempts to back away from the older Jounin. Kiba, who had heard a lot of rumours from his deceased sister, had once heard rumours about Neji beating the crap out of anyone who touched him during sleep. Less then half of these rumours were correct, but it didn't hurt to be cautious and sleep at the far end.

The two other beds held other Jounin, in one of them Asuma, who snored happily. The Jounin leader of team 10 looked as if he was dreaming about something really nice.

Lee was at the hospital over the night, still out cold, though it was only a few hours since they all had gone to visit him.

This had left Naruto to sleep with Sasuke, who for the moment lay five feet away from him, probably asleep as well, yet you never knew with the Uchiha. For all Naruto knew Sasuke could jump up wide awake, ready to give him a kick or two. Cautiously he got closer to bed, knowing it was a big day tomorrow for him, to get some sleep. On his way, he tried not to think too much, after all during the last days his thoughts about the Sharingan-freak had changed enormously, and he was afraid. He was afraid, because he didn't know what it meant completely. He couldn't help thinking from time to time, how nice Sasuke was when he didn't call him names, how mysterious his eyes looked or how beautiful the Uchiha had grown to be. Because once he started to think these days, his thoughts led him slowly to that ivory skin and...

GAH! He should quit that. It didn't help much being his sleeping partner this evening. Lying down he sighed deeply, closing his eyes, rather forcing his eyes shut. He needed to sleep, he really needed it! It was two hours since the sun went down, and he needed sleep he...

Once more his thoughts started to drift towards the Raven haired beauty beside him. Naruto turned around, opening his eyes facing him. Sasuke slept, his mouth open partly, his breath even and his fringe hiding his closed eyes from view. His hair lay in disarray over the pillow. God, if Naruto didn't know better he could have just claimed those lips for his own. But he did not, he didn't dare to. It would be too much to start a commotion here. Or... would he dare...

His small logical mind surely had nothing to do with this, slowly getting closer to Sasuke's face. He could feel the warm breath on his face leaning over slightly, nipping the Uchiha on the mouth. It wasn't really a kiss, but those lips were really soft. Yet only by doing that he waited in silence for minutes, hoping that Sasuke was indeed asleep and not ready to smack him.

It was dead quiet, but nothing happened. Naruto calmed his breath, not to mention trying to calm his beating heart, which was racing in his chest at the moment. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears. Why was he so nervous all of sudden. Slowly, his gaze turned back to the resting face. Sasuke wax beautiful, especially when he was asleep and all traces of his usual attitude washed away.

Sighing he lay down, trying to relax, which was interrupted shortly by an gripping him around the waist. Though, he was wearing his pyjamas, he couldn't help feeling a certain heat rise to his cheeks. Sasuke was asleep, seeking the warmth of his body, and Naruto could feel the breath on his neck as the Uchiha nuzzled closer. By now, Naruto lay completely still, not wanting to alert that him what was really happening. Yet for once feeling completely secure, in the arms of a person he knew he cared about, perhaps more then his own life, he slowly fell asleep as well...

000

(Author is rolling with laughter)

(Sorry for the annoying little disturbance!)

000

Sasuke was first in the room to awake, pretty early if you say so since the sun had yet not arrived over the horizon, and the air around them lay like a chilling damp mist. The sleepy Uchiha had been shaken awake by one of those dreams again, and once more he had more and more desperately tried to swim over, but he didn't have time to arrive at the other beach before waking up. Even though everything seemed so wrong about it, he felt like as if his life was more and more complete, that he suddenly found reasons to smile again. If only he would have the courage to let it slip, but how would he react when he told him.

Speaking of which... why was he feeling so warm and secure?

Reluctantly he opened a sleepy eye only to see a field of blond hair before him. He blinked several times as the vision got clearer, and he could see a face looking at him. His arms had sneaked around Naruto's waist, holding him close. His mouth was only inches away from what you could call, a territory of doom. Due to the shock of finding himself so close to Naruto, Sasuke backed quickly, falling of the bed, together with the blankets. He bumped his head on the floor, and groaned feeling the aching throb. Then again, it didn't help the whimpers he could hear from the bed,as the warmth had disappeared from Naruto, who was shivering slightly. Sighing, Sasuke brought the blanket back around the younger teen, wrapping them around him before deciding to head for the showers before everyone else woke up. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep after this. The shock had to calm down before he could even think about sleeping, and even so... he didn't dare want to think about what he would do laying down beside the blond again.

000

About two hours from this mess, everyone else woke up to get ready for today's actions. You cannot say that a shinobi's life was quiet, well not with certain pairs close to each other. Waking up, Gai of course challenged Kakashi for an early spar, still in his own teddy bear pyjamas. Well, it would have been okay unless the door was open, and several female faces popped in, including Kurenai, Sakura and Tenten who all started to giggle loudly at the sight.

Everyone went a floor downstairs for breakfast before splitting into groups, with Neji, Gai, Tenten and some other Jounin going to the hospital to keep their eyes on Lee, and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and other Jounin and a Chuunin, to enter the three Konoha shinobi's names into the last Exam. As they got closer and closer to the Moon Light Stadium, where the last exam would be held, they could hear laughter, joy and an expecting crowd. Walking though, they couldn't help saying their thanks towards their teachers... though Sasuke kept cursing his teacher as well. This was after all, a one of a kind moment.

White banners, embroided with a shining silver moon waved around them. The stadium itself was decorated with huge banners with the symbols of the third round winners villages, Hidden Snow, Hidden Leaf, Hidden Rock, Hidden Smoke, Hidden Grass and Hidden Moon. Each participant stood beneath the banner of his/her village, invited to bring the power of their village to this fight. Konoha, the Hidden Leaf, had for the first time in many years, three participants. Many rumours swirled around them, some rude enough saying they had cheated their way here.

Yet, some knew better then that.

The two previous Examiners had arrived in the stadium, followed by a third, an older man wearing huge binoculars on a croaky nose... almost no hair left and friendly blue eyes. He was, as it seemed, a respected elder of this village, floating into the stadium. Yes, he was floating on what looked like a small white cloud, obviously strong if he kept himself in air all the time. The elder man soared into the center of the stadium, as the other two Examiners bowed out of respect before disappearing. Everyone was looking at the elder man, who coughed harshly clearing his throat.

"They got to be kidding us, an old crow like that being the examiner." The Snow kunoichi said. Her sensei, a burdust man with a huge orange mustache proceeded by tugging her hair, effectively shutting her up. She seemed to be quite protective of her hair.

The elder shinobi though didn't seem to mind her rude comment, but proceeded the traditions that had existed in Getsugakure's holy traditions of being the hosts of the Jounin Exams, since many years back.

"Long ago, the villages fought in battle with each other. We were close upon bringing ourselves into our own destruction. However, on these very grounds you stand on, a new era started. An agreement between the 13 villages was made. That instead of a new war that will bring us to destruction, that each year there would be a tournament that would settle peace between us all... a tournament that would decide who would keep the safety of our lands, keep the secret of our identity to the outer world. Thus, the Jounin Exam of today was made."

Naruto looked around to see everyone listening to each word the old man had to say Everyone, except for Itachi, who seemed bored and was for the moment stroking Isai's back. Well, since the guy was in his home town, he had probably heard this story before.

"All here, can proudly say you have faced dangers and numerous opponents to get here. You have beaten a test of pure concentration and determination, you have fought and flashed your skills to people that one day on a battlefield will be your darkest enemies and you have reached a short goal here. Now, even thus the villages agreed never to fight, we cannot proudly say we keep that promise, and each day a new life is taken away. Many broken bonds are still avenged." he added.

The rock nin shot dangerous glares at the Leaf nins at this. It wasn't an unknown fact that Iwagakure and Konoha was still having grudges against each other.

"Which is why I hope, through all of my heart, that this newer generation will be far more successful then the last, to build up a peace between the us, and keep the darkness in our heart at bay."

There was large amount of applause coming from the crowd as the old man finished his speech. Many Jounin sitting among the crowd remembered that speech pretty well. Kakashi could remember his Exam like yesterday... when it had been a huge war between the rock and leaf, when new Jounin had to be selected quickly, and he had been picked as well. At the mere age of 13, he had taken the Exam and been promoted as a Jounin. His teacher, Kazama Arashi, had been a Jounin at the age of 14... and now, his nephew was close upon taking it, two years later then him. Though, whatever you say, you can say Kakashi carried a grin beneath his mask.

The eight competitors were called to the center, so that each village could have a good look at them. Many feudal lords, high generals, rich ladies and other important people had been invited as well. A Jounin Exam, like the Chuunin exam, held benefits for more well paid missions, and no one wanted to be excluded.

"This Exam will let you decide who is the strongest of you all... and to add some difficulties to the Exam, the Exam council decided to give you all this."

He held out, what looked like a small string with a black stone attached to it.

"This special-made stone of victory, will be the problem of your task, as it will endanger your way to victory. You must protect it with your life, and you can only claim victory, when you have taken your opponent's stone from him. The stone must, through any circumstance, be carried on the person, no matter if you keep it hidden in your pocket or if you decide to hang it around you neck. If you defeat your opponent, the opponent's stone will light up so there will be no problems to find it. Putting two stones together..." he said demonstrating as well, taking two black stones and poof!

"... one of the stones becomes brighter. The winner of this tournament will have a purely white stone, which will be presented to the winning village as well. I wish you good luck, take a stone each and of we go!"

There was a new wave of cheers and a huge black screen appeared on one of the walls. It held the battle-scores as well as showed the new matches. Naruto would start of, battling the Smoke girl... then Sakura would fight the Grass nin. Itachi was set against the Rock nin, who had been glaring at them and Sasuke had been chosen to melt the snow for good.

Each were as well given a stone, which the fastened on different places. Sasuke put his inside his jacket, Naruto his pocket and Sakura chose a glove, which would allow her to keep a good fist around it. Itachi had put his inside his shoe, which gave everyone a stare. Positions would probably change as the match proceeded, after all it wasn't exactly as if you could keep an eye on everything.

Everyone, who hadn't been selected for the first fight, was chosen to back away up some stairs to watch. On their way, Sakura and Sasuke wished their friend good luck.

Naruto, and the Smoke nin Kemuri, was left alone together with the old geezer. The old man looked up to the top box, where the Getsukage sat nodding. Clapping his hands twice he stated: "Begin!"

Naruto, who couldn't help but to grin, took out a scroll, bit his thumb and drew a line of blood. He summoned a large version of a shuriken. However, before he had time to toss it, smoke suddenly appeared all around him.

"What the..."

The smoke soon covered the whole field. For this fight, few knew what to think. As the last Exam for being Jounin, started!

_TBC_

000

_Sigh, done and done... _

_And I have to say, this chapter was one of my absolute favourite. So wonderful to write, I was also drawing while writing. Indeed, when I started the picture of Sasuke sleeping, I drew a picture of him as well. Sadly enough, I don't know how I will put it up for you... but, i can say it looks really good, for being my absolute first Naruto picture. I haven't tried yet, until now._

_I just sent my dad In Defeat and In War... two of my one shots since he is fairly interested in my writing and wanted to see how I have progressed. Though, I have not told him I am writing YAOI stories, I gave him a half-page explanation on why I started, which was because a huge amount of normal guy/girl stories turned out to be too sappy for me. Since then, I am stuck writing it for a while, though I am a girl, which is why i like other pairings as well. Take Spirited Away for example._

_Which is also a reason I don't like bashing the female characters. I know there are many that don't like Sakura, have to admit, she is horrible in the first episodes, though she grows wiser so quickly she is wonderful now._

_Anyway, I should not keep you here anymore. Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for all the support. I will tell you all when I manage to put the Sasuke pic up._

_Shitza_


	23. From Smoke to Fire

_Sorry for the extremely long wait. This would have been up sooner, if I hadn't had the misfortune of catching a cold. Okay, evil cold since I was sick for a few days, been mostly in bed and pretty bored. Okay, been writing a few lines, but it's not easy to write anything with your head spinning. Let's just say, I was a good girl and stayed in bed most of the time. Well, I can say I finished this chapter while being ill... but after that... BED!_

_Anyway, I just realised I skipped a review last time. I am truly sorry anfitrite aquarius, i didn't respond last time in the last chapter. I know that fanfiction bans review responses on page, I just wanted to say thanks to you as well. Hope everything works out soon._

_Oh well... sorry this chapter took a while, it is quite long. 4 great matches, that I actually enjoyed writing this time, which is unusual, I normally hate writing great fights since I am rarely satisfied with what I write. Yet, I suggest you don't sit all the chapter through, since it is long. You all need to stretch and so... take a walk round the room and then continue. There's no point in getting stiff because of me._

_Shitza_

_Ps: Yes, I know that Jiraya's lines in this story are from chapter 321 in the manga, and yes, i know it was Kakashi who said those. I just saw it more fit to give them to Jiraya here. But really, a a magnet as I am to Naruto information these days (except for rumours), I would really just want to take all in, which of course is impossible._

_PPs: The latest move Naruto used in this chapter is as well, inspired by the ideas that turn up in Naruto chapter 321. Until the Manga will tell what Naruto's killer new move will be, I will stick to the "new Rasengan". More? Read on if you want to know what I'm talking about._

**Chapter 22**

**From Smoke to Fire,**

**Akatsuki's Bonus.**

Smoke swirled around him, and he couldn't see a thing. He knew somewhere within it a shinobi hid ready to finish him of in any second. Reputations earned you many foes, and it was really now that he understood the full concept of it. Sure enough, the fox in his stomach had caused many problems, thankfully Tsunade baachan had given him help on that.

Yet one thing Naruto knew it was not to panic these days. Jiraya had, after a lot of trouble, managed to teach the boy to think instead of panicking, something he had not needed practise on before. Instead the boy closed his eyes, and started to try and get two and two together. A human mind jumps around a lot before it comes into conclusion, and Naruto's mind had to jump a lot between his experiences and his own intelligens, before he could jump into his own conclusions.

Making a few seals he gathered chakra to the top of his hands.

"Fuuton: Ubuge Ibuki no Jutsu!" (Wind Technique: Soft Breath Technique) he shouted pushing his hands in front of him.

Immediately a clear path appeared before him, as the wind pushed the smokes away. The smokes evaporated and Naruto looked around. Kemuri was standing twenty feet to his left. The kunai he had summoned lay forgotten on the ground as his opponent hurried to hide herself in a second cloud of smoke. Yet, this cloud was different as it shortly afterwards disappeared, and when it disappeared, so did she disappear.

Naruto blinked stupidly. The arena was completely bare, there was nothing to hide in. But, he knew if he stayed on the same spot he would get caught in some kind of trap.

Yet before he had time to move, his world started to spin and he saw white flames hurling at him. He tried to dodge them, but the flames caught up with him. Images appeared before him, two heads, Sakura's and Sasuke's. Both wore the same blank expression, saying:

"You are a looser Naruto."

"Go back and rot in Konoha!"

"You don't even deserve to have become a Chuunin!"

"Be gone!"

Naruto smiled. "Not too bad, huh? Sadly enough, I've seen better. Kai!"

He put his fingers together and the Genjutsu disappeared immediately. Kemuri looked shocked that someone had broken through her Genjutsu so quickly. That had never happened before.

"Using Genjutsu the meaning is you have to plat upon your opponents mental problems to be most effective. Sadly, you don't know anything about me." Naruto said repeating what Jiraya had taught him.

Kemuri hissed, but she was smiling. She pulled out a small vial of some kind of antidote. Taking a sip she made several handseals, letting out a new cloud of smoke. However this more lethal. The antidote she took prevented her death, but if the smoke touched you it could surely lead you into a sure death.

Naruto took examine at the grass he stood on. Around him the grass started to become brown, as soon as touched by the thick cloud. He cursed, this was not in his training program. The worst was that he was a mid range and close combat fighter, not a long distance shot. He didn't know many wind attacks that could drive smoke away in such large scale, with such dangerous smoke. Jiraya, together with Kakashi, had taught him how to manipulate wind and chakra, which allowed him to create his own Jutsus... something that had been impressive just that. But this, what to do...

Seeing that the smoke only got closer he jumped away from it, with chakra fastened himself to the arena wall. Now, the bottom of the arena was completely covered in poisonous fumes, thankfully the walls were high so he could stay here for a short while before the smoke would reach there as well. After all... nowhere was safe... just like real life.

His stone lay cold in his pocket. It lay as a reminder of his mission he had to complete. He just needed a sign of a opening, and at the moment he really wished he had been granted a bloodline like Byakugan or Sharingan. It would have been so much easier to... no, he shouldn't think like that. After all... he didn't need supernatural powers. For God's sake, he was the nephew to the Fourth Hokage, and he was Uzumaki Naruto. He could do this, he could make it to Jounin. He would become Hokage, he...

There!

Naruto spotted it, the opening he needed. It was a weaker layer of smoke, right behind where Kemuri had hidden. Even though the smoke was climbing steadily, he wasn't going to show himself scared, having been in worse situations then this. He knew what to do... he knew what he was going to pull of. Something no shinobi before him would have dared.

Because, he was Uzumaki Naruto... Konoha's future Hokage and Konoha's no. 1 at surprising people...

and...

**Flash**

"Naruto, are you listening?" Jiraya said in demand, staring at his apprentice. The white haired Gama no Sennin (Frog hermit). Naruto shook out of his thoughts.

"Stop daydreaming about becoming an Hokage, in your pace you will not even master becoming a Chuunin. Stop dreaming and start working. You can't reach higher levels unless..."

"... you work for the higher levels. I know already Ero-Sennin." Naruto said looking bored. "But how can I reach higher levels when you don't teach me anything new. You've only been hanging around the sake-bar for the last weeks."

They were out on their fifteenth mission together, and things had started to work out in one simple way. They did missions together, Naruto acting like a back up, and in trade for helping out, like bowing to the noble men when Jiraya had been his normal perverted self, Jiraya would teach him. Though, it had been a month since the white haired hermit had uttered a word about training and Naruto was growing impatient.

"You remember when I taught you about Rasengan, don't you." he started.

Naruto thought for a moment. "You mean First step: Rotation, Second Step Power, and the Third step: Containing. I remember... But what..."

"Look at it like this. Your first stage was to direct it, the second step to give energy and the third step to draw all of your power. Now, do you see..."

Naruto shook his head, pouting.

"Sometimes you really are stupid. You have learnt all the stages to give chakra a form, do you understand now?" Jiraya asked, smiling.

Naruto seemed to remain confused, until it popped for him as well. "Oh, why didn't you say so then?"

Jiraya chuckled. "You were supposed to figure it out yourself. Anyway... to be a bit more clear about it, look at it like this. You gave your amateur chakra use a form, which let it become much stronger."

Naruto snorted, folding his arms at the word amateur, but was still listening to every word.

"Let's just say you added a bit more power to your chakra form, what would you make of that?"

"An even stronger attack!" Naruto said, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

"Good... now, I am going to tell you a story, about your Rasengan. About the Fourth. Sit down, this may take a while."

Naruto did as he was told. He sat down, leaning to a tree that stood behind him. It wasn't as if he really enjoyed story telling, but Ero Sennin may say something useful once in a while.

"Your Rasengan, is an incomplete form of a Jutsu that the Fourth Hokage developed. The Fourth, before he died, wanted to combine this form of attack with his so called Elemental chakra. As I think they taught you in the Academy, though you may not have listened, knowing you, there are five bases in chakra, based on five elements: Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth and Wind. You are growing rapidly now, I think it's time for you to learn to us your own Elemental Chakra manipulation and for that, I am afraid I know someone better for you to teach."

"Really, who? Tsunade?"

Jiraya shook his head grinning. "No, she is too preoccupied with her own student. No, someone you know close, very close."

Naruto looked completely puzzled at this statement.

"Your Kakashi-sensei!"

**End Flash**

Since over a year back, Naruto had been able to use Rasengan with only one hand. And once again he did. However, this time he also draw all the wind chakra he could muster. The sphere in his hand grew considerably larger, this time not only a sphere. It looked as wind... wind formed into a brilliant glowing blue orb. He jumped towards the weaker spot in the smoke cloud he saw, his glowing hand outstretched towards the center of his attention.

"Douteki Gufuu no Rasengan!" (Really means: _Dynamic Tornado of Rasengan_. If anyone knows Japanese out there, do correct me if any of this has been wrong.)

The clouds of poisonous fumes were all sucked into the minimal sphere in his hand. The blue colour turned black, as the colour of the clouds overpowered the pure wind and chakra. Kemuri was staring wide-eyed as Naruto advanced at her, the sphere now dangerously close to her. Naruto stared at her as well, the sphere not dying from his hand. Kemuri reached under her shirt, and took out her black stone, tossing it to him.

"I give up!" she said.

Naruto nodded picking up the stone, while the Rasengan in his hand died out. The smoke, now after having been in such pressure, was nothing more or less then crystallized poison, fell to the ground, to be picked up by one of the examiners who took it away. Naruto put the two stones together with a wide grin, his own stone became slightly brighter while the other stayed black.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" the Third Examiner said with a smile as well.

It was one of the few moments you just couldn't keep yourself from it, you just rose and broke out into an earsplitting cheer. Every single person from Konoha rose to their feet. The Jounin sensei- all of them- were all particularly surprised by the outstanding performance below. By the waiting competitors Sakura was screaming herself harsh and even Sasuke couldn't help but to smile. Below Naruto was at first blushing before pulling out a victory sign in front of everyone. Well, at least he wasn't jumping around giving kisses towards the crowd.

Up with everyone else, Kakashi smiled as well beneath his mask. Eve if you say, shinobi should never cry during a mission, he did.

A silent tear trickled down his cheek... of happiness...

000

It took a while for everyone to calm down. After all, clearing one stage at the Jounin matches was a incredible feature. Yet, there were still many ways to loose. It wasn't unusual for a Exam to end before all the matches were done, due to no more able bodied competitors.

This time though, she didn't have plans upon quiting before the very end. Stubbornness doesn't need to be taught, you are many times born with it. It didn't exclude Sakura the most. Indeed, like Tsunade, she hated loosing.

Her opponent was the Grass nin (Aoki Kanaye) who looked quite proud of himself. After all, his cousin came from Suna, he would be able to get her to repay the things she had done there, giving many nightmares for years to come. And, to say, he wasn't that happy about it. He and his cousin were pretty close. Not to mention, if any of the smaller villages like his didn't stand against them, then the Leaf would spread like pests around. Not to mention again, he couldn't stand loosing to a PINK HAIRED BITCH!

Naruto was now with everyone else, except for Kemuri who was receiving anti-shock treatment from the medics. His last Jutsu, which had come, more of his own to say, had been a complete shock for her poisonous masterpiece. Sasuke had eyed the blond with a curious look when he returned, and the two of them stood beside each other looking down. Looking at them, you couldn't tell that they were really rivals at all seeing that their shoulders were touching as they leaned to the rail. When Sasuke wasn't looking Naruto looked at him and when Naruto wasn't looking Sasuke eyed him. Once or twice their eyes met and they quickly looked away.

Below the floating old hermit started the second match. Sakura tightened her fist, ready for any blow, or rather to give blows. Kanaye swallowed seeing the flames in her eyes, making seals before deciding to rather disappear, in a puff of smoke.

Sakura smirked. This was easy for her. She looked at her left, then up, the right, then behind, then...

Gathering her chakra into her fist she slammed it into the ground. The ground cracked and a frightened Kanaye was once again shown for the crowd. He once bounced out from the ground, took distance from her and tried to come up with a good plan.

_'She will probably kill me if I don't do anything fast!'_ he thought. He made a few seals, and slammed his hand to the ground. It was the summoning technique, to summon a large fierce looking flytrap, with long stalks that would easily make it reach her. And it did, it napped her up, trying to tear her down. Kanaye watched in amusement as she struggled against a very strong plant she had to admit. It also had to be poisonous, she could tell that as some kind of acid touched her skin. Burning it.

"You won't be able to keep that up!" Kanaye said with a grin. "Ago-chan's jaws are punch proof. No shinobi has survived this attack without me letting it." he said sitting down, waiting for the process to end. "And I don't think anyone will really be missing you." he said, drawing circles with his finger.

Sakura gritted her teeth. _'I don't care what that bastard says, I will not die like this...'_ she thought frantically as the jaws seemed to overpower her strength.

"Maybe we can arrange a good funeral for you, once we have rinsed the bones from her fangs." Kanaye continued.

_'I will not die like this...'_

"Ans while we're at it, I can say I was happy to meet you as an opponent. Honestly girl, pink hair. Couldn't you give it a real colour. Pink, I _hate_ pink!"

_'I will not die like this...'_

"You don't look so special, most have been the odd ball in your class. Probably the stupid frilly pinkish bunny everyone played around with."

_'I will not die like this...'_

"Not to mention, byt the look of you. Let me guess what they called you. Big-Forehead-Girl..."

_'I won't die!'_

With and amazing strength she fought out from the deadly jaws, right before they had closed, tearing the plant in half. Kanaye stared at her, jaws wide open as she came down again, landing nimbly on her feet. He was opening and closing his jaw like a fish, except for additional bubbles to say.

"You were saying?" Sakura asked healing the acid burns on her arms. Which only added to Kanaye's anger. Not even a scratch after all that. His friends would laugh at him when he got home.

Sakura continued with catching her breath, and calming her racing heart. She needed to stay calm, meditation had been a part of her training and it proved damn useful between the fires of the battle. It allowed her to use her head.

Kanaye though, didn't seem to want to take it slow. Seconds afterwards, he went into a rage trying to land a punch at her. His anger took over, and all thought of wrong and right vanished. Sakura dodged easily, ducking his punches, blocking his kicks and aiming a few well suited punched and kicks herself. It only seemed to add to his anger.

"You would really need to calm down yourself." she said forming the seals for the summoning technique herself. She knew she wouldn't have to summon Katsuyu in this, however there were more slugs in the family.

Slamming her hand to the ground a lot of smoke formed and she was found upon the middle size slug, Hedoro, named after the trail of slime that came after him. Kanaye looked sick...

"What is that supposed to be?" he asked looking green. Sakura noticed this as well, smirking.

"I can summon the whole family for you to entertain. However, Hedoro works best in these cramped areas. Hedoro, I want you to hold him for me, once we get close enough to catch him. I have some, well mannered lessons to give him." she said knuckling her fists.

Hedoro nodded. Kanaye didn't look entertained though, he was cursing the medic nin under his breath. As well as trying to form another plan, his first had not been working.

Sakura and Hedoro quickly moved away from their spot, knowing something was once again about to happen. It was incredible that a slug could move as fast as he could, and Hedoro was one of the fastest in the slug family. Kanaye was making seals again, this time calling forth great vines from all over the field, creating holes beneath them. The earth below seemed to grow holes that soon would crumple it.

Sakura started to count the distances between each hole, tried to calculate where each of them went and how much damage that had been made. She was a clever girl, top of the females back at the Academy, and she didn't take long before she gave out quick orders.

"Run fifteen metres, 63 degrees to your left Hedoro. From there, go back and leave the rest to me." she snapped. The huge slug under her feet nodded, and sped of like he was told, disappeared from the Earth letting his mistress slam into the ground, her knuckles landing first.

The earth shook as pieces started to crumble, sinking four feet down. Kanaye fell as well, being held down by a large pile of earth. Sakura gave out a deep sigh, before walking over to take the stone, which had been hidden in a secret pocket. The girl beamed at the crowd, were once more Konoha cheered their second victory, and the enemies cursed it. For Kakashi, this meant a second tear trickling down. Little to say, he was proud that his students had gone this far.

Sakura talked with the medics before Kanaye was taken down for treatments The medics wanted to treat her wounds as well, if there had been any. All traces from eventual wounds were all gone. Kanaye looked at her in disbelief, he was conscious after all, before sighing murmuring something about pink freaks. Sakura knuckled her fists as a reminder.

The Konoha Leaf kunoichi went back to her friends, were she gave both her friends a hug out of happiness... Sasuke of course, looked as if someone had force fed him poison when she did this. Not as if he hated her, he just couldn't stand being shown so much affection from her, in public.

000

The third fight allowed the three Konoha Leaves to take a pause from fighting, and instead to analyze the battle. It was the Hidden Moon's no. 1 Fighter Kasshoku Itachi versus the Hidden Rock's no. 1 freak, Daimon Yasuo. Whatever they meant with freak, who knew?

Before the match started however, a group of Jounin had to reconstruct the battleground again. The two previous matches had taken so much damage there was hardly any ground left. New soil, sand and such was brought in through different Jutsus and while they waited for the third round to start, they were allowed an hour of own activities. Of course, the contestants were kept under surveillance, in case of cheating, which didn't cross either of the Konoha shinobi's minds as they decided to get something to eat. Naruto well worded Sakura's job at this, as it had been she who gave them the opportunity of a good lunch.

"Feh, dobe... I don't think they mean to starve anyone of us." Sasuke said at this.

Yet it wasn't as if Naruto was listening to him, once the food was brought under his nose. Sakura shook her head seeing one of her teammates stuff down food through his throat. Sasuke simply sighed, nibbling on his sweetened dango. To be honest he hated sweets, but it wasn't as if there was anything to find at the moment. The watchers didn't let them separate from each other unless they wanted to get more suspicious then they already were, like it mattered though. They were top shinobi all of them. Probably Jounin already knowing all of their training. Yet walking like this through the streets, they felt as if they were criminals.

They soon had to go back anyway to the stadium, where the ground was in tip top shape and the evidence from previous two battles had disappeared without a trace. Sasuke and Naruto went back to the rail, to look down and see how things progressed. Sakura sat down, resting her wide forehead on the cool metal.

Life felt oddly satisfying at the moment, when you were with your friends.

Meanwhile the match below started, and it grew heated as time passed. It was clear already who was going to win, as Itachi didn't give the Rock nin any chance. Like it mattered, now they knew why Yasuo was called the no. 1 freak. He was, the no. 1 freak of attacking. He didn't have any good attacks, it was his speed that was the only thing impressive as it grew hard even for the Sharingan to follow his pattern. Yasuo was known for being Iwagakure's fastest Chuunin, something he made himself noticed for here.

Yet it didn't mean he was winning. Somehow Itachi knew where he would turn up, and he attacked back precisely, timed and powerfully which after only three minutes had completely exhausted the Rock nin to defeat. It wasn't from there hard to obtain the small stone for his own.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke wondered who the hell the guy could be. Not even their Hokage would be able to deal with that kind of speed so lightly. Sure enough, the fifth was a great ninja, but this was ridiculous, it was scary. Iwagakure seemed to think the same, their hatred turned swiftly from Konoha to Getsugakure.

The remains of the match was swiftly taken aside as Itachi was declared the winner. Yasuo was brought away from the arena, to be treated. As they took him out Naruto's eyes widened. In his head Kyuubi was talking and some of the things started to make sense. The blond boy couldn't believe he hadn't been able to figure it out earlier. But when he was about to tell the others he saw Sasuke and Sakura deep in conversation about the match, before Sasuke was called down to fight. He decided to wait with it, after all, they weren't about to fight him yet.

000

A murmur went through the crowd moments later after the thrilling match between Moon and Rock. Once more the glares turned to the Hidden Leaf, yet this time they were filled with more pain, more sorrow and drenched in hatred. The Uchiha's Clan name lay in the dirt these days, the Uchihas were no good, they carried a curse with them. That was what people said. First Uchiha Itachi, who had cursed his name killing so many others. Then, their hope, Uchiha Sasuke, had left them to do very much the same. And to make things worse, he had been taken back with arms wide open.

Every village, apart from Konoha, had taken a cheer for the Hidden snow and their Chuunin fighter, Fujishima Yuki, who surely seemed to look as if she had just arrived from up north wearing a light blue anorak and furred boots. The hood was up, yet you could see she had snow white hair, slightly shifting into light blue, like moon lit snow, the same blue colour on her eyes and light tanned skin. It was oozing cold winds around her, which had given her a nickname.

Koori-hime of Yukigakure... the Ice Princess of the Hidden snow.

The old examiner smiled widely starting the match, blinking towards Sasuke as he moved away to let them start. Sasuke did not notice the small support, he was too busy analyzing his new obstacle. Yuki smiled at him, spreading her arms wide calling out a blizzard to cover the whole field. In a matter of minutes you could trick yourself into believing it was winter, when it was actually in the middle of July. Sasuke didn't move an inch however, which annoyed her. She wanted him to be impressed, but he wasn't even changing his expression. Smiling, she summoned parts of the snow into her hand, creating a sword of ice. She smiled evilly at him, but still he wasn't moving. Not even when she had the sword by his throat.

"Come on, have you fallen asleep over there?" Yuki asked feeling greatly annoyed. Wasn't this guy supposed to be the apprentice of the cold snake Orochimaru?

Seeing no reaction Yuki lowered the sword, cutting into the neck. A trail of blood trickled down, and Sasuke opened his eyes widely. The Raven haired shinobi suddenly backed away with such speed Yuki almost fell over by surprise. Sasuke smiled however, the small wound by his neck didn't matter. Like Orochimaru would have put it, the smell of blood was more exciting then frightening.

Sasuke swiped his thumb over the wound, collecting a drop of blood. Making a few seals, smirking, he slammed his hand down on the ground.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kuu no Tachi!"

A thin sword appeared in his hand, trembling excitedly from the smell of blood. Yuki stared at it, eyes wide open as the sword, like out of its own mind, pointed towards her heart. Everyone who was watching now stood on their feet all looking shocked as most people recognised this sword from legends.

Sasuke swiped the sword down, effectively cutting hers. Yuki stepped a few steps back, never stepping to look at the sword in his hand. The girl reached within her anorak, took out the black stone and angrily threw him at him. Sasuke smiled, mentally restraining the sword from doing anything. With the sword still in his hand, he picked the stone up, took his from inside his jacket and placed them together. Then he threw the stone back, just to remind her that there were people who were stronger then her. To annoy her as well.

As the three previous fights there was a winner and looser, and Sasuke definitely became the winner. Once more Konoha had to endure the hateful glances, yet they managed as their 3rd Chuunin had won his match, which had not happened a long time.

As preparations for the second round of the tournament started, up with the cheering Konoha shinobi, Kakashi, who was keeping to the shadows as much as possible (considering everyone wanted to congratulate him for creating such a glorious team) couldn't help but to take out a napkin and dry the tears. First Naruto, then Sakura and finally Sasuke He didn't say anything out loud, but once more he was happy for taking them here. He was proud of them, and he knew, after having seen what they could do, that after this he would miss them.

Because never ever before in his life had Hatake Kakashi been so positive that a whole team would split, because each of them would have reached the title of:

Jounin...

000

_There done. I was thinking all the time to add some things about Akatsuki, but couldn't find a good spot enough._

_I'll send over the review replies to everyone who reviewed (bows) and then go back to bed._

_Please don't be mean to me just because I finished this chapter being ill. I've been so bored I've been chewing on the blanket. And as soon as my head was spinning less, I couldn't help sitting down here writing the last. _

_Please review, it would really cheer me up._

_Shitza_


	24. Friendly Clashes

_Hi, back... I am strong and healthy again. Didn't write anything more being ill... unless you count the last day home, but I wasn't ill. My equilibrium sense didn't take the fever too well... has not done so for over e year. My head is still spinning, and yesterday my parents commented I looked like one of my grandmas when I was walking outside the room. _

_Apart from that, all fine again. Will have hell trying to take back on all work I've missed in school. I don't seriously miss that. Who can?_

_Anyway, while I am struggling through math notes, English assignments and Swedish literature, here is the next chapter for your enjoyment. Also, I better tell you this now. Between Sunday 24th September to Sunday 1th October there will be NO updates. School has arranged (though the students pay all) a trip to Prague. As I see it, it will be great, though unfortunate for my Class our homeroom teacher is our history and religion teacher, which means in a historical town, guess how much there will be to endure? (great moans)_

_Anyway, on to more recent things. How many would want to see a real fight between Naruto and Sakura? (Counts hands) That many? How surprising. Anyway, hope i won't disappoint you then. This chapter contains the second round fights with Naruto v Sakura and Itachi vs Sasuke. (Noo, I am not planning on killing Sasuke, I am not that sadistic). Also, it contains pieces of the Final round. Pieces, you will find out soon what I mean._

_Shitza_

_Ps: Naruto will receive another nickname today, since I think being Chuunin and soon Jounin you cannot call him Konoha's no. 1 ninja of surprise. Nop, I sat don and thought out something much better, which suits him perfectly._

_PPs: I am most delighted I was guessing right, about Naruto trying to connect Rasengan with Wind Chakra, reading manga chapter 322. Though, I am still wondering how it will turn out. Whenever it happens, you bet I will put it into this story as well. Gawd, I've been waiting for ages! Also, more Akatsuki facts! Hurray!_

_PPPs: I really hate the Swedish letters å,ä,ö at the moment. It's just so hard avoiding them when you write on the keyboard as the are neighbours to p, o, l. And since they don't exist in the English alphabet, it is even more annoying._

**Chapter 23**

**Friendly Clashes,**

**And Dead Seriousness**

Higurashi Ryo wasn't normally a man you crossed, without paying the consequences. He may not look like something to the other world, white short hair and deep blue eyes, dressed in the usual Moon Jounin attire. No it wasn't by looks you judged him. It was from the words he spoke, and the language his fists spoke.

Though today, his eyes were unusually glazed over, and his white hair dirty and ruffled. He was walking quite oddly as well, legs held wide, one feet after the other, fighting to get forward.

He was drunk, that's for sure as he had come from the bar, a bottle of Sake in his hand.

Around him his so called friends and comrades laughed their heads of seeing him struggle. As if he couldn't tell the distance between him and them, which he probably couldn't, he was punching the air adding to the laugh. Though it was in the middle of the Jounin Exam, soon to be the end of it, not everyone had come to watch. This was after all always held here, many could wait till the next year.

Higurashi Ryo snorted and spit on the ground. Slowly he walked towards the gates. Drawing chakra on his way, he figured he might go to a place outside the village, a place where the shinobi found their sinnes. A place, where women wearing pale make up and think robes would await him with open arms, so unalike his own wife who yelled at him for drinking.

He reached the gates, after much struggling, and walked out. 1 step... 2 steps... 3 steps... 4 steps... 5 steps... 6 steps... 7 steps... 8 steps... 9 steps... 10 steps... 11 steps... 12...

Crack!

A thin vine suddenly shot from the ground, grabbed him all around and dragged him back into the ground. No one saw this, there wasn't any guard watching at the moment it happened, only taking a second, though it didn't leave without a trace. A small pile of tilled earth that had not been there, that's what people noticed.

However what the Hidden Moon did not expect it was an attack like this. An attack that would cause their glorious history to fall apart, in a matter of hours.

For today was the day, when history would be rewritten. A new era would take over, led by those who yet had never been accepted. Yet when this accept came, they would lead their homes to new glory, and a new future.

Yet what this future was, it could never foretell, because it didn't foretell the future, it only watch the present, the life situations now, the moment now and never do more then watch. The Bronze Mirror that managed to lure Amaterasu, the Goddess of the sun, from the cave she had hid into.

000

It was soon time once again, yet this time, the rivalry was displayed, to everyone except for Konoha's amusement, between two friends. Sakura smirked tying her hair behind her head, into a pony tail. The gloves were on, her spirit was high and she was now and then cracking the ground beneath her in anticipation.

As well was Naruto prepared for this, massaging his fingers to war up. His blood was running wild in his veins, and now that he thought about it, he had never before fought Sakura in anything. Not even sparring, because when he did that he always sparred with Sasuke, and the days Sasuke was gone, he had been taking on the other guys, from high ranks like Neji to low ranks like Konohamaru. Konohamaru was an easy opponent, because if the kid became hard to beat, you could always use the sexy technique and the blood would spill from his nose. Neji was another story, and when the day came that the Kyuubi started to rebel against him, it became even harder to force him to the ground since you couldn't go near him practically. Even so, he was high ranked as well, though it wouldn't always seem so. Out on harder missions he had been given a new name as well, because you couldn't simply call him the no. 1 ninja of surprise no matter how good it fit. No, it had been Sakura and Ino, who gigglingly thought this out.

_Konoha's Yellow Tornado._

It did suit perfectly, because he used a lot of wind technique these days. And it fit in another way, because his temperament and skill made him resemble a tornado, always using too much and always doing the unexpected. Originally it had just been Konoha's Tornado until the news broke out, just between him and his closest friends, that his uncle was the Yondaime, and Ino had added Yellow as well, copying the Yondaime's nickname. Kakashi knew as well, though for him Naruto would always be the same. It just seemed a relief for everyone close that parts of the blood coming from the Yondaime, though it didn't come from a straight line, would remain in the village. And since practically everyone knew he wanted to become the Hokage, which seemed more and more possible as the days passed and his strength had grown. In everything goes battle he was the winner, no matter if he lost or won. That smile would never be erased from his lips.

It wasn't a widespread name really, but a few lords had heard of it, as Jiraya's apprentice was more well know so far. However, during one of his missions he accidentally introduced himself as Konoha's Yellow Tornado, which left the Lord believing he was that.

Up with all the spectators, people were gambling on the winner. A lot were betting upon Sakura, having seen her punches and they also believed she kept those boys at bay with them. However most gamblers thought Naruto would win, and there was even a Lord who could swear that Konoha's Yellow Tornado would win the whole tournament.

A gong sounded and the two fighters were called down to the arena. On her way, Sakura pulled her gloves tighter, as did Naruto, tying his hitaiate tighter as well. The two "friends" looked at each other nodding. This would, after all, be very interesting.

"And start!" the old floating hermit said hurrying away feeling the high expectations in the air. Both teens smiled slowly and carefully circulating.

"You are going to regret every thing you have dragged me into, Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura said out loud, stomping into the ground cracking it.

Up watching Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise. He did not expect this of all things.

Naruto simply chuckled. "What are you going to do, punch me? It's not like you give me a dozen of them each day we meet. Sa-ku-ra-chan!" he said teasingly.

Grabbing into his shuriken pouch he threw four of the four edged stars at her. Sakura easily avoided each one of them, catching the last, adding three of her own and throwing them back. They were both testing each other. Naruto jumped into the air, same time creating two Kage Bunshin, one beside him and the other on the ground. The Bunshin that remained behind lounged at Sakura, while Naruto used the other copy to throw himself back. Sakura easily destroyed his attacking Bunshin, yet did not expect the other attack coming. Naruto's fling fist connected to her face.

Naruto landed on his feet, his blood running wild with anticipation. Sakura however did not look too pleased. Easily enough to say, her inner Sakura was burning with anger.

"Well, if that's how you will put it." she said slamming her fists into the ground, destroying it. Naruto jumped into the air, fastening himself to the wall, yet she came there as well, slamming her fist into the wall, destroying it as well, scaring hell out of the people who were watching from it. A huge cloud of smoke rose from the stadium, people were literally standing up watching as it had taken a turn no one expected. A cat and rat chase. Sakura smashed everything Naruto landed on, and the blond barely got away. The Konoha shinobi were especially bewildered, as they thought that Naruto would have fought back a bit more.

Kiba stood beside Kurenai and he was on his toes shouting to Naruto not to loose this. He was stupid enough to bid against Asuma, who bet that Sakura would knock Naruto out cold. Asuma happened to be one of three people who thought Sakura would win. But maybe that was because only a few weeks ago, while team ten was having a BBQ lunch like always, Asuma made a really rude comment upon one of the friends Sakura had made as a Medic nin, and well... you can say he didn't take her so lightly anymore.

Suddenly though, Naruto disappeared from the surface. Yet Sakura couldn't understand where he had gone of to, seeing there was really no where to hide, was there? The ground was cracked, the sky was clear and there was nothing around her.

What was he planning?

Others seemed to wonder as well, as a great gasp could be heard and people looked ready to dive down to look closer. A few had binoculars and they too chased the ground, yet found nothing except for some rats that had through the fight been released from their caves and a wasp that sat on the glass.

Sakura didn't really know what to expect, yet she kept calm and tried to find him through other sounds. She closed her eyes, trying to hear him coming, trying to find his heartbeat she collected some chakra up to her ears to strain her hearing and.

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

Sakura gasped as the rats suddenly had started to crawl up her skin, one of them nibbling to her earlobe sending that horrifying sound into her ear. She shrieked trying to fight the rats of. There was a huge POOF and all the rats transformed back to Naruto's Kage Bunshin copies.

Buried now under a pile of his clones Sakura could feel the anger twitch more within her. "That is so low Naruto!" Sakura said, now enraged. The blond Chuunin was laughing his head off. His Bunshin smirking as well. Sakura fought her way through the Bunshin, but it was clear that her stamina was indeed much lower then Naruto's. The worst part was, he had been playing with her all the time. She knew Naruto would have problems hitting back full force at her, after all hey were as close as brothers and sisters. However, as they were forced to fight, Naruto had done something out of his usual habit. He was constantly pranking her, constantly playing simple tricks to get her to the point she would be knocked down with a single punch.

Sakura cursed as Naruto once more suddenly decided to disappear in a cloud of smoke. She barely had enough strength to find him. She was growing slowly angrier.

"Come back here and fight me like a man!" she bellowed. Which was true, she hated being treated like a worthless woman. She had trained day and night, almost never taking a break to reach the point where she could feel that she was able to catch up with everyone. She wanted to be seen as herself, and not for a worthless little princess that needed to be saved.

She should have foreseen though the thing that was about to happen. He always was the one who took you by surprise, and it was really easy to calculate as well as she stood on one of the patches that hadn't been completely damaged. How he had dug his way from the Earth, how he suddenly appeared by her feet, his fist connecting to her jaw, sending her crashing through the air to soon lie motionlessly defeated. Naruto had won, unexpectedly, and yet not. Sakura had left her defences open for him, by loosing faith in herself.

"Don't you dare start thinking you are worthless Sakura. Because, you are the best medic nin team 7 has." he said. The old geezer declared him as the winner and Sakura smiled back. Naruto helped her to sit up, while she tended to her own bruises.

A few moans could be heard from the gamblers above as the ones who had lost now had to pay for it. However, they soon started to gamble again as the second match started, and this time the most bets had been placed upon Uchiha Sasuke. Only a selected few, moon shinobi and lords that knew who he was, placed his bets upon Itachi. And they all had their reasons why.

000

They had to hurry. It was soon time to pull this plan of. The traps were almost all complete, it was almost time for it all to commence. It was soon time to start one of Akatsuki's most glorious plans. Yoru was tying a few more strings, Zetsu tied a few more plants and Tobi untied his feet from one of the traps.

"What was the plan again?" Tobi asked. Zetsu walked over and whacked his head, which was easier then burying him again. The flytrap regretted him only being skin and bones because he was feeling hungry. Luckily, there were many shinobi in that village whom in a few minutes would find themselves in his stomach. The hunger only made him angrier, yet somehow he managed to say this.

1, capture the jinchuuriki...

2, take the jinchuuriki back to HQ...

3, extract the power from the jinchuuriki...

However, like always, Tobi didn't get the point and kept pestering about it. It ended with Zetsu once more burying Tobi to the ground.

000

Sasuke greeted Naruto and Sakura back with a smirk. Leaning to the rail he couldn't help thinking that he was indeed happy it was Naruto who had won the fight, though he hardly doubted it would be like so. Besides, he had won goal in this Exam, and it was to fight Naruto again in match. But first...

His eyes wandered over to Itachi, who was for the moment feeding Isai.

...he needed to get through a few obstacles.

The signal went calling them down. On his way Sakura gave him a friendly cheer, and Naruto clearly stated: "If you lose this teme, I will have a hard time to forgive you." Both of them wanted to meet the other at the final. It was all now only one more step before they would do so. Sasuke walked down to the open stadium, being greeted by Konoha's cheer, which was unfortunately drowned in the majority of 'boos' coming from all the other villages. Yet though, the Uchiha didn't care about these matters. All he saw at this moment, was an opportunity. An opportunity to once more train himself for his life goal.

Itachi arrived shortly after, and was greeted with a huge loud applause. The Moon shinobi smiled back, letting Isai disappear before the match. The weasel took of shortly, it's tail disappearing into a whole in the earth. Itachi's friendly smile was therefrom traded for a determined expression, which Sasuke knew well enough to know this guy was serious.

Everyone was literally at their feet knowing this battle would be more intense than the previous. For Konoha's part some worried thinking that this guy had wounded one of their Chuunin to the fate of not ever returning to work as a shinobi again.

The third Examiner looked quite uneasy when he started the fight, and hurried away faster then ever. It was clear he knew something, and Sasuke noticed this. This guy was something special, or else an Examiner wouldn't try to retreat as he did. Sasuke had fortunately seen Lee's match, and he felt bad for Lee. Knowing what was about to come he silently swore to avenge Lee as well in this fight, because Lee was worth so much more then this freak.

As soon as the third Examiner had disappeared, Itachi started the fight by once again shooting chakra from his palms. Sasuke dodged each one easily, his Sharingan lay awakened in his eyes. The fire soon ended, and Sasuke decided to attack back, sending his Katon: Housenka no Jutsu at him. Itachi dodged easily as well. Both teens smirked at each other. They were equal in strength, something Sasuke planned to stop. He didn't have any equals. There were only those stronger and weaker, and he had decided himself as stronger then Itachi.

Itachi made a few seals, slammed his hand on the ground and split the Earth below them. Sasuke dodged jumping away from the spot, however the Moon shinobi soon appeared behind him. Sasuke quickly turned in air, raised an eyebrow before performing the Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo) stunningly, sending Itachi to the ground. Sasuke landed safely ten feet away, smirking. Making seals again he performed the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Itachi didn't move from the fire, Sasuke was smiling to himself. Before...

The Sharingan heir couldn't believe his red eyes when he suddenly saw a shape within the fire, a shape that was not a humans but a monsters. Six tails were on fire that spread out to show gloriously in front of everyone. Sasuke stared, Konoha stared, everyone stared at what they now knew had been hidden within the Moon. His face was pointed, his dark blue hair had turned grey, as the fur that had appeared on his skin. The half demon, half human Jinchuuriki smirked clawing his hand with the long talons. However, Sasuke refused to back down because of this.

Claws, fangs and the number of tails, it did not scare him. Nor the fact that a creature like this, if being it's full demonic self, would easily eat him. No, Sasuke could only see the opportunity. If he could take this thing down, it would soon be time to once and for all hunt down and kill the real Itachi.

The demonic Itachi lunged at him, chakra burning around him. Sasuke however prepared seals, a mass of lightning chakra twirling around protecting his body. Itachi was thrown away, as well as the shield. Sasuke quickly did the summon seals for Kusanagi, demanding the sword to assist him.

Itachi once more attacked, but this time he ran right into the tip of the sword. Blood dropped to the ground and everyone looked stunned to see what really had happened. It couldn't be true that the Uchiha had killed him could it? That sword couldn't just have pierced Itachi's chest, could it?

Itachi suddenly started to laugh. Sasuke withdrew the sword, which was now as hungry as ever for more blood. The uchiha couldn't understand what was going on, and things grew worse, as the wound that clearly had appeared when Itachi had ran into Kusanagi, disappeared.

"My, my... seems you had some power of use indeed." Itachi said licking a few drops of blood from his hand. Sasuke wisely backed again, the blood dripping sword pointed uselessly towards the ground. The Uchiha tried to come up with a plan, which seemed futile thinking this guy didn't seem to be mortal. A chill went down his bones as Itachi slowly walked up to him, and Sasuke was reminded of a likely situation. When he was young, and Itachi had been before him, the corpses of their parents lying before them.

_'I don't want to die_' the scared Uchiha thought moving even further away. Itachi equally followed him, his eyes gleaming of blood lust.

_'I don't want to die_' he thought again, gripping Kusanagi tighter by the handle.

The wall suddenly met with him. Sasuke looked up, seeing a chance.

_'I won't die_' he thought, collecting chakra into his hand, fastening it to the wall and used it to pull himself into the air. From above he made the seals for his ultimate Chidori, soaring back down aiming for Itachi. A huge explosion could be heard, and people now moved forwards to see if it was all decided now. As the smoke cleared, they saw Sasuke being forced to the ground by the Half demon, who had his hand over his throat. Two jewels in his hand, which one had become brighter.

Neither Konoha or anyone else could believe what had happened. Sasuke glared at Itachi, however by doing so Itachi just pushed harder against his throat, making it hard to breath. It was over, he couldn't believe he had lost. He couldn't believe he had let someone down...

Itachi reverted to his usual self, brushing the dust from his clothes before collecting Isai from his hideout. Sasuke still lay on the ground as the Hidden Moon shinobi disappeared. His gaze was empty, his mind was blank.

All his training once more so futile. All his efforts, meaningless.

Up watching Naruto's eyes suddenly in a blink of a second turned into red slits. Kyuubi recognised this power, he knew it, and he was afraid of it. Roukubi, the weasel demon.

000

You cannot say Naruto felt light headed walking down for the final match. Nor can you say he thought like his usual stoic self. No, he was pissed of. Pissed of for everything that had happened here to his friends he felt ready to finish it. If Itachi wanted to fight with fire, then it would be fire to fire, demon versus demon. In his stomach Kyuubi felt his vessels problems, and he on the opposite considered survival.

Itachi was smirking like always when he came down.

"I should have know, you are just like me!" he said with a smile. Naruto didn't smile back however. Now he could see the act behind this kindness. An act like him, the cruelness he must have faced. The same emotions, like the ones when he had first met Gaara and learnt about his background suddenly blossomed again.

Itachi seemed to think along the same lines. "Don't judge one apple in the apple tree Naruto-kun. For though I am like you, you hardly know me. Don't go thinking I am a sadistic bastard even if I behave like one. After all, my story isn't probably as unpleasant as yours."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You see, here in the Hidden Moon no one judge the other. We are born with the happiness of never have been put down for being the ones we are, the perfect place for someone like me to be born in. So unalike your own stinking everyday-judging holes. This is why I am special apart from you, and why I am stronger then many others."

Naruto surely wished he had been able to block that out. Memories of his early childhood hit him like a heavy rock burden. Parts in his life he would give everything to forget, which he knew would follow him to his grave.

The demonic chakra between the two of them rose, the tails grew and the battle started. This battle, would be even for those who watched it, be hard to describe and everything happening became a terror of power. It was raw power, not alike the usual matches, this was the forces of demons entangled in war. And the longer the match proceeded, the more everyone wondered. What were they?

Naruto never had the chance to comment back on Itachi's rude comments however, before suddenly something happened that would change the events of the future forever. Both teens were blown back with a force greater then anything they had experienced before, and caught in a bundle of plants that snaked around them. Sadly enough, most of Kyuubi's chakra had been used. A man, looking as if he had been painted to resemble a skunk, smirked rising from the earth. In the same time, thousands of vines sprang to life outside the walls, crushing it down. The panic spread, and in the middle of this two lives were taken to a certain death.

Kasshoku Itachi, vessel of the Roukubi... and Uzumaki Naruto... container of the Kyuubi.

_TBC_

_There... done... yay... uhm... Okay... uhm..._

_(disappears for a short moment)_

_(turns on the table light)_

_it's getting darker here. Indeed the sun is almost down and it's only half past seven pm here. The only thing I am not fond of living this north (well, except for the snow storms and autumn winds) it is the darkness. In a short while, I will go to school in darkness and go home in darkness. A reason to dislike normal school days here in Sweden. The sun only stays around noon, for 5 hours or something. I feel bad for those living even further up north. Completely black all day long, though they have completely bright days during summer as well. _

_Well, can't be helped can it?_

_Anyway, completely healthy and no more spinning heads or high fevers for me anymore. Tomorrow is Monday, I better head of preparing. I'm a week behind in work._

_Feel free to comment this, everything is allowed, except for chain messages. I really hate chain messages, it's just people who write them anyway. And it's no use believing in bad omens for the rest of your life... _

_Hope everyone has a fine time, and that this chapter can cheer you all up._

_Shitza_


	25. Life is Fleeting

_Hi,hope you haven't missed me! I know I left you all in a real cliffhanger last time, sorry, but it couldn't be helped. Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. School kept me quite busy, I've been ill, and I had to prioritise school before writing. Honestly, writing is so much more fun than any school project._

_Speaking of school projects. I may not be able to read Japanese, but on the Chuunin Exam (Original, remember?) there was one of the questions written in English, completely readable. _

_1, What language is spoken in -? _

_2, What time is it when the little hand is on the 12 and the big on the 5?_

_3, How many commandments was Moses given?_

_4, Can you explain Einstein's Theory of Relativity?_

_5, What are coat hangers used for?_

_I wasn't able to see, what the last word in question one was, but I think this might seem a little funny. I watched that episode many times without realising it, until I nearly fell out from my chair. Especially since the first question I realised what it said, was the fifth. Now, all five are part of one of the nine written questions, I don't know why, perhaps it was to test their English abilities or something? I mean, you have to keep in mind these guys speaks Japanese._

_Anyway, on to the update this time. Not much to add, except that one special uhm, pretty cruel part, is based upon a dream I had once, which really freaked me out even days after it. You don't seriously want to have the same nightmare. _

_Also, this chapter contains time skips in the events, and that is not because lack of imagination, for once, but it's since I can't go on rambling about every step they take, it would take ages doing so. I am thinking of jumping soon enough into a period of two years later or something. I am yet not thinking about jumping further, because 1, something I can't simply write good enough it's about elder people then myself (I lack the experience) and 2, I only need them to be around 2-3 years older, but 16 is a little too young in my opinion. Okay, 18 or 19 is still young, I think anyone older would agree with me here. But it feels more familiar to me._

_Shitza_

_Ps: I can't understand how Kakashi can breath under his mask? I mean, he hardly ever takes it off, and a few days ago me and the school had some outdoor activities, which also involved dressing up in a special theme. Me, and my class chose playing thieves and polices. I was a thief, and wore a mask similar to his. I could hardly breath, less talk under it._

_PPs: Going to Nirvana means dying. If you wonder what the Title meant. It's a Buddhism expression of death which doesn't mean darkness by any chance, it really means relief from all the bad things, such as hate, evil etc. _

_PPPs: This chapter took a while, mainly since the first part was slow to write. I really hate it when school takes uo so much time. _

**Chapter 24**

**Life is Fleeting,**

**On the Bridge to Nirvana**

It was futile to struggle, it was without hope that they hoped. It was their end. It was their destiny. It was Akatsuki's wish. It was Akatsuki's dream. Yet far away from their dream.

Naruto could feel the anger boil within him as he passed a few familiar faces. Indeed, all of Akatsuki had assembled. It was a week since he and Kasshoku Itachi had been captured. The Moon shinobi was probably, or very soon, dead from the extraction Jutsu used upon him. A Jutsu only the leader of this strange and mysterious group used. It would soon be his turn, and he could do nothing to prevent it. So far his friends hadn't come after him, he wouldn't be too surprised if they did not. After all, the Akatsuki had taken him to a far away cave, hard to find and harder to enter. It was an orange faced member that brought him over. The leader, a man with dark hair, eyes so full of darkness he felt himself drown in them, soon however declared Itachi's process as finished. Naruto could feel the colour leave his face, knowing what would happen. But he was determined not to show his thoughts towards him. He wouldn't let them see how scared he really felt towards death. He could hear Kyuubi murmur within him, since he had been taken the pains had resurfaced again, this time stronger then ever. It was hard to move, with a demon clenching of fright within him.

The Akatsuki stood as a circle around him, each one making a seal. Dark winds raised around him. He couldn't see anymore.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. It will soon be over for you." Uchiha Itachi's sick voice said to him as he blackened out, a cold shiver running through him. Kyuubi was making frantic attempts escape, scratching the bars of his cage. Even though his senses slowly died, letting him lose his vision, hearing, touch, smell and taste, the pain within him lingered for a little while more.

000

A leaf silently fell towards the ground, the wind came from south spreading some warmth to his chill skin. However, no matter what came embracing him with the heat to warm him yet again, nothing could heat the ice within his heart. His eyes were red, searching and trying to find traces of life, trying to find Him. Uchiha Sasuke hated to admit this, but he had fallen head over heel for his best friend. His heart was aching to hear his voice, his eyes were glazed as memory after memory hit him bearing that determined smirk. Naruto, where was Naruto? Time was quickly running away. He needed to find, Naruto!

Beside him Kakashi and Sakura ran with the same speed, both anxious to find him. All of Konoha's shinobi had scattered for this mission. To rescue Uzumaki Naruto before the Akatsuki managed to extract the Kyuubi from him. Allies this time turned out to be the Hidden Moon, who were anxious to find their precious Itachi. Or rather, the Getsukage was anxious to find him, since he saw Itachi like his own son.

Like Sasuke cared. He would be almost glad if the bastard had died, would serve him right for what he did to Lee. But, the very image of Naruto trapped with the Akatsuki, under the nose of his brother Itachi, it was much harder for him. He prayed: "Don't let Itachi ruin my life once more! Don't let him take away another of my precious persons."

There had been six units sent into different directions, because there weren't that many that could move out. All the Konoha shinobi, save Lee who was still at hospital and Gai, who guarded him, had moved out. The Chuunin who failed the Exam had been divided between the teams, which meant that with them at the moment two familiar faces had joined up. Etsuku was one of them, and she had said she was honoured to join as she had a deep respect for Naruto. As well had Hiroshi, who was silent yet doing his job.

Suddenly all stopped, seconds before a trap went of before them. It was by a hair that they had noticed it, as it had been expertedly hidden, and well... not everyone had noticed it really, yet stopped seeing the rest stop. Yet it only added to their anger and kept them thinking about this mission.

A sudden electric shock triggered through their spines, the feeling of an enormous amount of chakra used nearby. They didn't need to examine the trap to know what this meant. They were near, they were almost there.

Sasuke sped up, closely followed by Kakashi and Sakura at his heels. Kakashi snapped quick orders to Etsuku to send messages to the other units from their location, her job became to lead everyone else here. Hiroshi and she would stay behind to point out where they had headed.

As the two fellow Chuunin left the party, it really felt as if Team Seven was up for a new mission. Yet without Naruto's grinning face it was yet not the same. Their full concentration turned to saving their friend, and comrade. In a matter of minutes, they had reached the entrance to the cave, which was well hidden except for the fact that they could see strings of chakra leaking out. Akatsuki were unmistakeably in a hurry to finish, and Sasuke prayed once more that he wasn't too late.

000

Minutes passed, hours passed and the more the time passed the less he could remember of whom he were. Details, faces, memories were sucked away together with his strength. He could not feel, or see, or hear. He was floating in a pool of darkness, completely hidden by the fog in his dying mind. He subconsciously lifted his hand, yet it didn't make a difference.

He was Naruto... Naruto what?

The more the time trickled away, the more he lost. The more memories would be taken away. The more life he lost, the more he would forget of whom he was. The more he tried, the more hew would lose himself to darkness.

A brilliant light was fading.

He was... He was... He was...

A new wave of emptiness hit him, washed over him filling him with nothing but darkness. He tried to hold to his mind, tried to remember. He did not want to die, when he still had... had...

Had what?

He was... He was...

Tears fell from his eyes, yet he was unaware that with each memory being destroyed, a piece of his soul shattered. It wasn't his soul it was sucking, yet having been a jinchuuriki his memories was shared with the Kyuubi, and it was Kyuubi who really was in more trouble then him. No longer would he hear the voice in his mind. No more, would the red chakra save him. No more, would the pain and suffer continue. He was free from all that, he was no longer the Kyuubi holder.

He was...

He was...

He.. ... ... was... ... ...

He couldn't remember anymore, who he was.

He was dying, he was a goner... he was...

000

Meanwhile, team seven (the rest of them) went down and hurried to make business short with the Akatsuki. Of course, it was like running towards the fire, but they did not care. Their feelings for Naruto went deeply rooted, and they gave everything they had. And because Akatsuki were now bound to the unsealing method, they were now weaker then normal. In fury confused emotions, sometimes we grow stronger sometimes we become weaker and they certainly became stronger within themselves as the fought back. Sakura sent rocks slide from the wall landing her punches, Kakashi was fighting Kisame, his Sharingan letting him avoid taking any hits. Yet the one who fought with the most fury and anger was Sasuke, who you could see, his eyes were burning of hate. They burned so brightly red his Sharingan changed form for the Second time, the Mangekyo forming sending Hidan and Kakuzu in a most painful illusion. In a few moments more people arrived, joining into the fight. The Akatsuki became outnumbered by far, in count, and to everyone's amazement, retreated back. Sakura broke the unsealing Jutsu aiming a well earned punch at the demon, sending it back. The connection was broken, and the Konoha shinobi, who couldn't believe what really had happened in so few minutes, all hurried to see what had happened to Naruto. Sakura, being a medical ninja, quickly examined him and could relievedly tell everyone that Naruto was far from dead, yet the sad news nor was he with them.

An eerie silence fell over them as the Konoha shinobi left the cave. Sasuke, took Naruto carefully, hurrying like everyone, back to the village for hopefully better treatments. Thankfully he had only been in this lethal jutsu for a day, not long enough for the worst effects to take place, his heart was still beating, his lungs still drew air. But it wasn't his body they worried about. It was his mind.

Could it be so, because of the connection with Kyuubi, that a part of him had died as well?

Sasuke quickly disposed of the conclusion within his head. He didn't want to think, he couldn't think about it. He wouldn't allow it to happen, he wouldn't allow this to happen. Naruto was not allowed to die out, like everyone else around him.

Yet, it was still a two days travel from the cave back to Konoha, in full speed, straight line, without rest travel. It would probably take three days for them to get there if they were lucky. Yet every rest, every break, every new turn and every time he knew they would have to delay the arrival the Uchiha grew more and more anxious. If they did not make it in time? If they did not arrive? If something happened on the way? If the Akatsuki would come after them? If... ?

Sasuke would never forgive himself if something happened to Naruto.

000

-Time skip-

-4 days later

000

The gates of Konoha felt like the sunrise for him, a new beginning and higher promises. During their hurry, Naruto's conditions seemed to have worsened gradually. The blond teen had gotten paler, skinnier and his breath shifted between even breaths to short gasps. Once it even became a nightmare enough that he suddenly stopped breathing, and it wasn't because his lungs were damaged, it was because for around 30 seconds, his mind had forgotten how you drew breaths. During that period, Sasuke had to become his lungs instructed by Sakura doing CPR while the medic nin examined the other organs ready to do anything within her power to save him.

Sasuke headed immediately for the hospital, talked with a few nurses and carried the blond boy protectedly through the hospital to a quiet peaceful room. A team of doctors hurried, on behalf of the Uchiha's orders, to see what they could do. Many had not come, many of them still saw him as a monster.

Soon Tsunade joined up with the treatment as well, the news spread quickly through the village. She had to attend both Naruto and Lee's treatment, Lee who had been safe enough to bring home that is. The ex-shinobi looked sulken indeed when the news when even Gai told him that he couldn't strain himself, that he would not be allowed training. Ever again. It took many days and nights before everyone managed to persuade him to find another lifestyle, and it took even longer to make him stop commit suicide, in some ways in the most ridiculous styles.

The suicides really ended when Tsunade offered him the job of becoming Konoha's first ever Academy Instructor, who didn't have shinobi ranks. Since his rank had been removed when the diagnosis saw daylight, he had been removed from the shinobi list, as well as the current bounty had dropped t zero. Yet his abilities were nearly as good as Gai's, and he had the same insight in the art of close combat, which made him become what he became. It took a while, but after a few weeks he was slowly adapting to his new life. His injuries did not stop him from demonstrating kicks and punches, even so he would never be able to show the same sparkle as before.

Yet for Naruto, nothing really changed. The doctors told him he was sleeping in a coma, and they could not tell when he would wake up. All they could say was that it could take a long time, perhaps years. They were all pretty sure he would awake, but not when. His friends often came to visit, each day a new flower found itself beside him on the nightstand. Sasuke was there every day, each day he brought a single fresh rose that he put in water. He most often came before his missions started, and when he was finished. All three of them had been given Jounin ranks, Naruto would be given his as soon as they would be certain that Akatsuki's ceremony hadn't given him any significant injuries to the brain. There was even a letter by his side now, which said:

_Dear_ _Uzumaki_ _Naruto, son of Kazama Tsukiko, daughter of Kazama Kikyo and Kazama Ringo, sister to Kazama Arashi "Konoha's Yellow Flash" , Yondaime, and Uzumaki Kouji, son of Uzumaki Rei, daughter of the White Flower, and Uzumaki Kouichi "Konoha's Flame Fan". We feel deeply sorry for your terrible experience and though we may have misjudged your true self for long, we can only wish you well in your future battles. For showing of great ability shown in combat, survival skills and nerves of steel we are proud to give you the ,ost deserved rank of Jounin. Congratulations! Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Yellow Tornado._

_Utatane Koharu_

_Secretary of the Konoha Shinobi Council_

000

Sasuke was currently sitting beside the blond, staring at the peaceful face that yet didn't move an inch. He and Sakura had received a letter like that as well, though his said more about his work with Orochimaru, and that he really owed his life to the village. He didn't owe them anything. He simply stayed because he knew his heart was here. The same heart that had been ripped from him the day his brother killed his clan, his happier memories all stayed with this boy.

Sakura had left minutes ago, going back to help Tsunade-sama with some antidotes for a decease spread in the south regions of the Fire Country. He letter had been like theirs, congratulating her for making it to Jounin, and admiring her work with Tsunade. Sasuke lifted his head to look out through the window. Outside, the leaves were slowly falling. It had been months since Naruto had last spoken really...

Tomorrow Sasuke planned upon staying with his friend a little longer. It would be Naruto's 17th Birthday then. Yes, time passed, and they grew older. News travelled from Jiraya that the Akatsuki were moving on new plans, that the old ones had changed out of some reason and yet, he could not understand what their new plan was. Kurenai hadn't been on any mission for ages, but was visiting some far away relatives to discuss what could be the reason for this strange rumour.

Sasuke slowly got up from the chair he had been sitting in. Sighing he put on the green vest, which also bore the Uchiha symbol on the back. He didn't want to leave, but as it was Konoha needed every able-bodied force they had. They were still at this silent war, a war no one saw an end to. The fear, the constant darkness in their minds and the knowledge that something horrible was about to happen. It pained them all.

000

-_On the Bridge Between Nirvana and Life-_

_Misty fogs lay around him, only two gates could be found. One was shining brightly with light, the other was dimmer, less inviting, painful, harsh and slow. Yet, he felt more drawn to the dim light then the bright light. However, his body was tired, so tired it felt drawn to the light. It moved there, against his will. He could see it, the pure light that overwhelmed the suffocating darkness. And then..._

"_Don't go there!" a woman's voice said. His body turned thankfully, and he took a few steps away from it. The fogs around him cleared, to reveal a group of three women sitting on what looked like a stone bench. All three wore white kimonos, and all three had let their hair hung loose. One had dark bluish hair, the second had bright red flaming hair and the third shorter blond, very much alike his own."_

"_Welcome Naruto!" the red haired woman said. She had light brown eyes, which seemed to want to gaze into his very soul. "I can say I had hoped to meet you at a more happier time then this, but I am afraid due to the circumstances I guess I shall not complain. After all, I've been wanting to meet you for a long time."_

_Naruto felt a tug to his heart. Even though she had not spoken much, especially not said her name, he felt as if he knew her. He felt connected to her, to all three of them. _

"_O... Obaasan?" (Grandmother) he said stuttering._

_The red haired woman smiled, a smile not completely unalike his own. _

"_Yes, I am Uzumaki Ryo, mother of your father. Sadly, your father could not join us today, even though all of his heart desired to, he sent me in his place."_

_Naruto fell to his knees. Tears of joy sparkled behind his eyes. He looked at the blond woman, he recognised her from a picture he had in his apartment._

"_Kaa-san?"_

_Uzumaki Tsukiko fell before her son, hugging him close. Naruto felt even more tears drop to the ground as he, for the first time, stood face to face with his mother. _

"_Little one..." Tsukiko said through her own tears. A reunion was seldom without emotions, and only true blockheads would not feel them. His mother was constantly holding his hand as well. _

_Naruto looked up at the third woman, whom he didn't recognise at all. Yet, he felt as if he had seen that hair and he kind of knew her._

"_Uchiha Mikoto!" The woman presented herself as. "I am Sasuke's mother."_

_Once he felt like he could break the hug he and his mother shared for a moment, he walked and hugged Mikoto as well, though not in the same kind of mother-son hug he had shared previously. The three women sat down again, and the four of them started to talk. They talked long, for hours, for days, perhaps weeks. Everything the blond had never been told in his life, the love they gave him, the bonds between them and the unmistakeable proud the whole Uzumaki and Kazama Clan had for him. Within this, for Naruto too brief meeting, he was told about the two clan's he came offspring from, about the power that the Uzumaki and Kazama once had been feared about, though neither had possessed any bloodline or special treat, it was something frightening about that that made their enemies respect them and let them live on. All this, had been passed down to him, something they already knew he was showing. Something that had always been with him. What scared everyone about both clans was that both of them..._

_Had hearts._

_It was against everything a shinobi was taught, to lay your heart aside while battling. However, this was something neither had been able to do, and the openly showed their feelings. It was their greatest weapon as well, a heart full of emotions. _

_Naruto listened quietly to these tales, about his ancestors brave battles, about the legendary Konoha's Flame Fan, his grandfather who was married with his grandmother Rei, and Rei herself that had been known as Konoha's White Flower, due to her beauty and her way of always wearing white. Only white, not colours whatsoever. _

_Yet, as time passed, so did also time in the living world, and reluctantly Rei suddenly stood, telling him it was time to go home, to go back and live for them all. His mother gave him one last hug, kissing his cheek as the tears streamed down her face, for the greatest pain for a mother was to see her son or daughter go. With a deep sigh, she had to let his hand go._

_Even Mikoto hugged him, asking him to give Sasuke her wishes. Naruto nodded, saying his last goodbyes. Before waking up, in white sheets, something warm pressed against him. The boy sighed contently before falling asleep again. A sleep, filled with dreams filled with the decision of one single thing. _

_The decision, to once and for all dig up the courage to tell a certain someone about his love._

_TBC_

_Hmm... okay, last part was kind of speedy, and I had thought of a different end, but changed it before I came there. More like, the real confession, But I wills save that for the next time. Next chapter will probably contain the confession, as well as some information about the Mangekyo Sharingan, almost all fan made. _

_Sigh... this sure took a hell of a time writing, and it's short. Bleh... but it was quite fun writing the Nirvana part. Okay, perhaps it's kind of dramatic, but what can you ask of me? I said, in a very small amount of review, Naruto would die in this chapter, yet i said nothing more. Well, there is your answer for that. Yes, this was deliberately planned, hope I didn't cause you guys too much of a fright. It would not be a real story without him and..._

_WAH!_

_WAAH!_

_WAAAH!_

_I am babbling again. (zips her mouth) _

_Shitza_


	26. Now the Wheels Turn

_(Shitza stares on the stats page once again, in pure disbelief)_

_25 000 HITS?_

_(looks around, sees you, falls out of her chair, climbs back s-l-o-w-l-y)_

_(Weakly:) Ohayo! I'm sorry for that, I just got a real shock today. This story has gone far beyond anything my imagination has been able to think of._

_Hope you guys won't miss me for a while. This will probably be the last update before I leave for Prague. Personally, I can't wait for leaving the country for a while! I'm doing a lot this autumn... Prague, and later this year me and my parents are going to Madeira, a small island outside Portugal. But, that will be in a few more weeks._

_Anyway, no matter, I am so happy at the moment after almost 100 000 words I have finally started on the SasuNaru parts of the story, in other words, i am probably the first crazy author to ever wait 95 000 words before writing romance when it says romance. And it will be romance, mixed with action and adventures. I need a break from this anyway, I am not completely sure of what of all the things that needs to be done, which one will start the whole chaos? _

_I also pray that for the continuing chapter, I won't manage to make either Naruto or Sasuke to sound girly-like. If you find elements that make them sound more female then their characters can handle, please warn me so I don't fall of track. _

_**Warning:**_

**For those who still don't get that this is really a boyxboy pairing, then I suggest either you bear it, or leave at once. This chapter contains...**

_(clasps her hands over her ears as the fans starts screaming. Like Shikamaru would say: How troublesome!)_

**...fluff, yes, fluff. Loads of fluffiness! Still, not enough to get this M-rated. **

_I rarely change my pairings to M-rated stuff. It feels better writing T rated stories for me. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: I just wanted to make sure, when you read the first part of this story, do remember that it's been a jump of months, and well, during months you get to think a lot. Like my mum says, the longer something is hidden within you, the greater the thing gets. _

_PPs: This chapter may seem a little weird. But that's because I have, what would have really been a sole chapter, stuck within it, between a certain something happening. _

_PPPs: If people think that Sasuke and Naruto will have an easy life after this, I am afraid not. Homosexuality had almost never been accepted by culture, and neither does it here. Really, the only time period I know who hasn't been completely against the topic of whom you fall in love with was the ancient Rome, where it didn't really matter who you fell in love with. _

**Chapter 25**

**Now the Wheels Turn,**

**A New Beginning, and the Consequences**

Tales tell us of many things, some speak of bravery, some of something we all all could need to learn and some of the unknown. As the unknown, it was an unfamiliar feeling wakening up with someone pressed close to you. Sasuke couldn't understand when he had fallen asleep like this, yesterday he had decided to stay later into the night, as it was Naruto's birthday he thought he could at least make sure that Naruto wouldn't be alone on the Big Day. Many others had visited as well, bringing huge amounts of flowers and gifts. A coma was no reason for them to stop celebrating his birthday. Outside Konoha feasted for the sealing of the Nine Tailed fox, yet inside this little hospital room, painted in green walls, things were quiet. About everyone who knew him had visited, people he had helped came to wish him a speedy recovery, for example the lady with the tomato plants, and many more. There was at least five persons in the room, excluding him and Sasuke, who stayed there for almost the whole day, except for an early mission which Tsunade had said no matter how much he wanted, he could not back away from it. Also, it was a quick A-rank mission that didn't take more then one and a half hour to finish.

The last Sasuke could remember, from yesterday night was that he had been talking with Kakashi, who came for a late night visit before turning in himself. When their Ex-sensei had left, he must have dozen off, or fallen asleep beside the blond. Waking up, he knew he would have to get up sooner or later, but his tired body refused to move. Instead he experimentally curled closer to the warmth, to his surprise he heard a soft murmur. His eyes flew open immediately!

"Naruto?" he said moving so that he was standing on all four, looking at the stirring blond. An explosion of feelings washed over him as Naruto's eyes opened. The bright blue eyes looked more alive then ever, looking straight into his, confusedly. Naruto opened his mouth, his lips were dry, his throat had not spoken for months.

"Where am I?" he asked.

Sasuke felt a wave of relief wash over his shoulders as he answered:

"Konoha Hospital, usuratonkachi." he said, putting some more emotions into his words then his usual speech. Naruto was looking around, the blond sat up (thankfully Sakura had been one of his treaters and she had personally made sure that his health wouldn't completely go to a waste during his sleep. His body was technically feeling better then it normally did.)

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes wider, his left hand travelled to under his shirt, touching what used to be a mark on his stomach. But it wasn't there anymore. The seal had disappeared, completely disappeared. Normally, whenever he did this he would feel a sudden warmth run through his body, but today. Nothing...

Naruto abruptly turned to Sasuke, who was combing his hair with his fingers. "What happened?" he asked, his voice still croaking. Sasuke stood up, walked to his bag to fetch a water bottle he had in his bag. He gently gave it to his friend, his eyes unusually distant as if he was travelling into his memories. Sasuke wasn't his usual cold self. He seemed almost, weaker, then his usual powerful self.

"I almost lost you." he said hoarsely, trying to hide his emotions but for the first time in his life his feelings betrayed him in front of others. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he told Naruto the story how he brought in here, how everyone came to do their best to treat him. Sakura took care of his physical injuries, Ino had tried many times to reach him within his mind, but there had been nothing there. All though both Neji and Hinata had said that his chakra circulation was still functioning, which meant that he had not died. Iruka had come twice a day, before and after the Academy school days started and ended. Kakashi came and went, he too was concerned for his health. So many days had gone they were almost loosing hope of seeing him again.

Naruto moved slowly, his eyes clearly reflected curiosity and worry. Sasuke could understand why, he almost never cried, and never before anyone else. The blond opened his arms slowly, as the Uchiha moved closer towards him. They fit like pieces of a puzzles, as after seconds Sasuke found himself being soothed by Naruto. For a short moment, he felt like his younger self being taken cared of by his mother. But Naruto was different. He didn't say words, his hands just gently stroked his back. His mother had always talked with him, telling him that tomorrow would be a brighter day. Naruto didn't need to do that, because Sasuke could feel himself relax in the warm embrace. His head was resting on the blond's shoulder, and vice-versa. The two of them didn't move for several minutes. Not until the Uchiha's tears dried out. As the last tears fell, they slowly moved apart. Naruto looked into dark black eyes, while Sasuke gazed happily into the blue heaven within his friend.

It was one of those magical moments in life you don't need words to describe what is happening. Both had known each other long enough to know what the other wanted. Both knew this was perhaps wrong, yet right and they didn't mind it anymore. Their feelings had finally taken a symbios, there was no longer any arguments to take that step backwards, there was no hindrance in their movements, no regret, no fear, no worries.

They moved closer, their breaths tingling on their skins. Dark eyes filled with a complete new emotion, love, gazed into the deep sea of blue.

Naruto closed his eyes once Sasuke's lips met his. Sasuke's lids were half open, the Sharingan was slowly forming into it. Naruto was moaning softly as the kiss grew deeper. Naruto pulled Sasuke's head closer, Sasuke had his hands on Naruto's shoulders, clinging into this moment for all he was worth. They only parted for seconds, to remove their shirts, before diving into this feeling yet again. Everything became a bliss of white blankets and emotions that were on fire.

It took a long time before they stopped, and only because both felt too tired to move any longer. Everything they had wanted to tell the other, everything they had wanted say wasn't needed anymore. They knew, and that was all they needed.

There would be more opportunities to say it. And it could wait. Naruto lay, his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder, while the elder teen silently stroked his blond hair. Naruto had closed his eyes again, slowly falling asleep. Sasuke turned his head, smiling kissing the mass of blond hair before closing his eyes as well.

In their dream they were walking on a pure white beach. Sasuke's hair was slightly wet still, but like it mattered. So many nights he had wanted to reach here, now he was finally here he would never leave. Naruto gave him one of his more sincere, no goofy, smiles. In the blond's right hand was a single red rose, newly picked from somewhere.

This peaceful dream would in a few hours be disrupted by a female squeal coming from Sakura, as she was there to do the daily examination.

Few times life seemed to be wonderful. Well, this was one of those days nothing in the world would be able to make it bad. Love is not something a shinobi takes for granted, it is not something that is easy. And love is not always easily found. You don't go searching for it, you find nothing. No, you let it come to you.

000

No one knew where this lay. It had been completely forgotten for around the last hundred years, had probably stayed in that folder for around a decennium. It was an old shrine, had probably stayed there for two hundred years at least, but no one knew who had seen it, knew when it had been built.All you could say for certain was that an old Clan had once lived there. Because all over the shrine, painted as a pattern, was a red and white fan. Inside there was some sort of sacrificial table where animals had been brought in to be burnt, but there was no trace of some kind of a place for the fire. All you could take notice of was jar containing ashes, dark dried blood on the table.

Yet there had probably been no fires there for years and years. Whatever had made the sacrifices stop lay on that very same table. It was a rolled up piece of fabric, containing a battered looking scroll. Flecks of blood, and what seemed like tears stained it. The message itself was almost unreadable, but the story itself will never be forgotten.

It would be impossible.

It all began really back in the same time period when demons still walked all across the world. In the West there was mainly elves, unicorns, trolls and such that very soon became extinct since long. People forgot they ever existed. In the East, the animals haunted them, animals possessed by evil spirits or demons born to resemble humans. Their story was harder to forget.

It all started with an really old Clan, who lived Close to the Waterfalls, which today holds the secret entrance for the Hidden Village of Waterfalls. Back then it was not just this little temple that stood there, but a huge glorious mansion filled with the even more glorious family that lived there. Uchihas were widely known for their fighting skills, their leadership and loyalty to the ones who hired them. After all, this was before any Hidden Village was born.

During the same time that the demons were so strong, they were close enough upon taking over, there was one Uchiha born within the family who was given the name Madara. A prediction was made around the son. He would bring new fortunes for the family, but at a great cost. Well, as greedy as the family was back then, they only saw this as good.

Madara grew up, trained to be a strong soldier like the rest of his family. His best friend was the current heir of the Head Family, the one who would bring the Clan's famous and frightening Jutsu, Sharingan no Jutsu, forward.

Madara wasn't a person to feel down just because he was a Branch Family member, on the contrary he was the sort of person who saw to everyone and was happy for the little he had.

Yet his life suddenly took a turn, while he and his best friend, the heir, was out, playing by the waterfall like they did everyday. They were only eight after all, childish and playing.

What they didn't see however was that a weasel demon was watching them, who knew well enough about the family jutsu, wanting it for himself. To do that, he took possession of Madara as he went to fetch after the ball they were playing with. A common demon isn't strong, yet strong enough to possess, however it did not know Madara was only a Branch family member, it thought all Uchihas knew the jutsu. When Madara came back his eyes were darker, his lips smiling evilly.

He strangled his best friend that day.

When the Family found out what had happened all of them became terrified of the young boy, and very soon he was thrown out from the family, hopefully for good. The demon had long since left him, but people feared him because of what he had done. Madara though, went to find the gods and very well he found one river god during his long walk. He asked the river God for powers to revenge his friend, and the God listened. From that day he changed Madara's eyes, to resemble the Sharingan that the Head Family used, however it had a great flaw. The more you used it, the more it took damage to your eyes until you one day would be blind from using it.

Madara made great use of his new gift, killing demons, every demon he found. He became known for being Uchiha Madara, the Demon Slayer, the Mangekyo's father. He never returned to the Uchiha ground again in his life, not until death. During that time, as the rumours passed the Head Family, out of pure fright, shared their knowledge with the Branch in case more Branch Family members would start acting on their own. Madara became legendary, a legend that would remain remembered for years to come.

He died at the age of 28, very young, due to overuse of his great eyes. Negative emotions or feelings are the worst feelings that absorbs all the consequences of Mangekyo, it completely leaves you blind after a few years.

However, before he died, Madara took Mangekyo to the second stage, or the alternative stage. Feeling afraid that the Mangekyo would be used for bad purposes one day, as it had the privilege to receive it you had to kill your best friend like he had done, it didn't keep the evil from using it, in fact he was sure someone someday would use it to kill others around him/her. So, hoping that the Gods listened to his last words he prayed that with even deeper emotions, such as joy, kindness and most importantly love a person would be able to unlock a new version of the same technique, Mangekyo. He prayed that this, because of the light within it, wouldn't be at harm, but instead it would be able to stand against his creation. Because, as soon as the Mangekyo came to him the same technique would forever be used by the blood he came from.

Sharingan, like every other jutsu, soon became a blood trait used within the same family, the Jutsu itself affected it so well enough it became a part of the body, blooming around the time the person would have learnt the technique anyway. More technique did this, for example the Byakugan no Jutsu, used by the Hyuuga Clan. More Bloodlines like this would probably be born, as about a hundred years before present time, more similar jutsus were born, such as Kage Mane no Jutsu, used at first to keep the Nara Clan's deers to the right place. Shintenshin no Jutsu, used by the Yamanaka Clan in order to protect themselves from what used to be an enemy Clan. Baika no Jutsu, which was really foolishly enough invented by Akimichi Chouma to be able to stuff more food into his already large belly.

Times goes and come, Madara wasn't wring to think that something horrible would one day happen. Though he would never believe the horror would come out of his Clan one day being killed down to only two people alive. A brother who had lost himself to the darkness, and a brother who fought that darkness.

000

**Two weeks later**

News spread fast around Konoha. Too fast for Sasuke's liking. It had been two weeks since Sakura had found him and Naruto together in that hospital bed. She had given them both a bear hug, to their surprise she didn't feel bad about this at all. Her crush for Sasuke was since long gone now, and she felt happy for the two of them.

If only that counted for everyone.

The news first spread towards Tsunade, who had received a fit of laughter saying that both Orochimaru and Jiraya were turning around in their graves if they saw this. But the Hokage had no problems with them being together, indeed she saw it as cute, something both f them couldn't really agree to.

The next to hear had been Iruka and Kakashi, who had heard the rumours and decided to turn up for inspection. Likely to say, they walked up on their pair when they were quite busy. Kakashi could be lucky to have a mask on his face as his cheeks blossomed red, while Iruka had to find a tissue to stop the nose bleed. The Chuunin found it more difficult to watch the pair then the more perverted Jounin.

Later on, team Asuma came, from said rumours given by Sakura. Naruto had still not been allowed out of hospital, so finding them was no problem. Neither seemed to mind, well except for Ino who was cheering highly hugging both. Shikamaru simply stared up at the roof, thinking how troublesome things were getting while Chouji was eating a bag of chips, like always. The five of them (Asuma was out on mission) sat talking late to night. Mainly because Shikamaru wanted to know some things about future steps, and what people were planning, and what plans they had. Konoha's Strategist was already five steps ahead of anyone, and it would probably stay like that.

Not that Sasuke and Naruto was thinking about the future steps yet, though they had been talking a lot about their goals. Sasuke still had his goal upon killing his brother, and even though Naruto didn't like the idea of Itachi's blood on Sasuke, something he was sure that was planned from the start from both parts, he would follow Sasuke and help him. They were both strong by high standards, yet they still had more to grow. But Sasuke had taken a step further from his brother's instructions now that he didn't live from hate. While hate is a choking feeling, love takes almost nothing from you, only gives.

After Team Asuma's visit Team Gai came. Like the time with Kakashi and Iruka, they walked in on them when they were busy once again. Yet, it wasn't too much, like it had been when Iruka almost fainted. More like a chaste morning kiss. Tenten of course went into a squealing frenzy (like almost all girls had), Lee, as well as Gai, was singing out the Youth of Love for them, receiving glares from Neji. Whatever the Hyuuga Heir thought about this relationship wasn't clear, however he still could think his teacher's behaviour as weird. Lee was by now wearing more to normal clothes then his old suit, a white t-shirt, and jeans. Over the shirt he had a green jumper, you couldn't ask him to discard his favourite colour.

Team Gai stayed until noon, for around three hours until they were called of to a mission, as well as Lee who had to go back to the Academy. There was a lot of talking around the team as there was a vacant position left. Though all three said they did not want anyone to fill in that place, it would always be Lee's spot in the team, and no one would be able to fill that.

Left Lee crying, that is for sure. Such noble words.

The last team to come visit was team Kurenai. Thankfully, or things would have gone worse, neither Naruto or Sasuke were intime at the moment, or half of the team would have fainted. Kiba hadn't taken the news that well, his family was against all homosexuality and even though he liked Naruto as a friend, and respected Sasuke deeply, it became too hard for his mind to accept. Hinata as well was more distant, but whether this was her usual shyness or something else it was hard to say. Shino was quiet like always, quiet and a bit distant. He didn't say a word. It was the most tension-filled meeting yet, only Kurenai seemed to wish them well.

But the worst was the rest of the Village's reaction. Though many had accepted, or learnt to accept them as individuals, this became like the last straw. Things went out of control, shops closed when they came close, many shot them dark glances as they walked down the street. Their friends even received some of the suffering as well. Chouji for example was thrown out from a restaurant that he often visited, most saddening as the tears simply flowed.

He had not gotten to his third helping of everything.

Kiba also took a blow once Akamaru was out for treatment. The dog owner had to wait for more then a whole day to let his little friend got his medicine, something his mother as well as himself had been furious about.

One was thing was certain. He actually thought better of his friends after that. But only because he couldn't stand when people are treated differently.

Shikamaru also had his problems, being neglected during his mission. He didn't take this lightly, if you say, but had some well chosen words for Tsunade once he returned, not truly out of harm to say having been chased by enemies almost all the way.

The last straw, for everyone really, came when both Hinata and Neji had been rejected to meet up with the Hokage before a mission. They never made it to the mission. Both were ambushed by around five ANBU members whom all were against the current theme. What could have been a quiet meeting between the strongest families and the council now turned into a bloody inner battle between the local villagers and the shinobi. The shinobi all did their best to make sure that no one came in harm, while the villagers thought different.

Tension spread within the walls, a deep crack had started to widen between them all. People stopped talking, except for closer friends, and it was one for one. Many shops closed, many took up signs that said: Forbidden for all ninjas to enter! Ichiraku closed as well, the small ramen store that was friendly to all shinobi was forced to close down. The owner of the store surely retired back for a while, until all tension would drop. If it would drop at all.

It was now, two weeks after that they had gone together, that the two of them were walking home. Hateful glances followed them all the way, people turned and whispered at them, though both were quite used to being talked about on the streets, it was still an unpleasant feeling when someone was throwing you dirty glances. As they walked hand in hand, Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand tighter. The Raven haired Jounin looked over to him, gave him one of his quick and rare smiles he only showed to him, before continuing meeting the glances with his own glares. Like this people knew how to stay away from the two, but less to say, the crack between villagers and shinobi grew each day.

Soon enough, thankfully, they reached the Uchiha mansion, which lay far away from where people normally walked these days. In the mansion was their free zone, their wall against all the bad stuff outside. Naruto gave out a deep sigh, taking of his shoes as the two of them walked back. The blond had been on observation for quite a while, it was still unsure how much of Kyuubi that had survived and because of this, Sasuke had as mission to watch over the blond. He didn't have anything against that, after all, since the attack Naruto would have to restart building up his physical strength, and something both teens enjoyed deeply it was sparring with each other.

Naruto was just about to make some tea when someone was knocking on the door. Sasuke, who sat on the couch sharpening one of his kunai looked up almost reluctantly. "It's open!" he said, his voice ringing down the corridor. The living room, where he was located, was closest to the hall.

A blur of pink appeared by the door, looking sulking as ever. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said walking into the living room. Behind her was both Tenten and Hinata. Tenten had her arm bandaged while Hinata had gotten her clothes shred. Something had probably happened to them. Moments later Neji appeared, his fury clearly showing in his white eyes. He carefully helped Hinata to sit down in one of the chairs. Tenten sat down on an opposite chair, while Sakura joined Sasuke in the couch. Naruto soon appeared, having heard more people entered he brought a tray containing tea and some mugs. Sasuke stood up, took the tray from him while Naruto went to fetch a third chair for himself. There was a high tension, no one knew where to start exactly.

The silence was broken when Hinata suddenly started to whine softly. Sakura stood up immediately to see what had happened. It was nothing more then a bruise, but it was a bruise that had appeared like a slash over her arm.

"It's really getting worse." Tenten said, saying the first line since Sakura entered the building.

Everyone nodded.

"The villagers, they attack whenever they find us alone. I hardly think anyone remembers why this started, and no one blames you. You have all rights to be happy, Naruto... Sasuke." Neji said, his eyes following the Medic Nin whose healing chakra was doing its best to take away some of the bruises.

The usual stoic blond sighed. There was nothing really he could laugh at at the moment, and that really was a worrying thing itself.

"What shall we do then? What can we do?" Sasuke said, putting down the kunai he had been sharpening earlier. "We can't attack the inhabitants, without death sentence. We can't stop the riot because it's already out of hand. The village wants our blood, and if this doesn't stop soon, and the news will spread, how many of our enemies will not take this to their advantage?"

"We can end up like the old Hidden Dragonfly Village in the mountains." Sakura commented.

Silence yet again...

"Our Hokage is already working all day to sort this out. Konoha has spent a lot of money, time and energy to make the rumours as small as possible." Tenten said. "Our sources are already running out. Akatsuki are still on the run, free somewhere out there. Konoha has suffered enough already, I don't think we can take much more."

"M-M-Maybe Ho-Hokage-sama can wo-work this out s-somehow." Hinata stuttered.

Everyone sighed deeply, because no matter what they wished or hoped, they would probably be able to do nothing about this.

Their meeting was suddenly put to and end by Ino, who was standing outside the living room window. Sakura walked over, opened the window slightly so that they could hear what she had to say.

"I am sorry to disrupt you, but Hokage-sama wants to see us all in her tower. Something about Akatsuki on the move coming this way."

_TBC_

_I can say, writing this chapter saved the future chapters, because once again I know what to write. Mainly, when I write everything comes to me while I am doing it. Pretty many dangers by that, but still. That's how I am._

_Now, don't think I updated to fast. This week to come has so much stuffed into it, I have a feeling the next time I start writing is after Prague. _

_Okay, perhaps I had work over the weekend as well, I have finished half of it. But it's due to be finished on Tuesday most of it. I got the worst kind of English teacher in my whole life. She speaks English as if she has never been to england, or America. Swenglish like I like to call it, mixed English and Swedish._

_Anyway, this chapter is finished for today, and I am happy for it. I am really happy for all of the responses for the last chapter, 8 reviews, thank you so much!_

_See you again in a long time. Until then..._

_See yah!_

_Shitza_


	27. Hidden in the Leaf

_HI!_

_Hope you haven't missed me!_

_I am a bit tired, but I will hurry to finish this long-awaited chapter, and I hope you guys haven't started scratching the walls for this chapter. Prague was incredible, I've had loads of fun, and I feel refreshed to start writing again. Actually, I've missed writing a lot lately. However, I am back on track, actually, this story has been haunting my imagination lately, but because of that I am pretty sure how I will end it. yet before that happens, let's just enjoy the moment shall we. I will probably though not have any ideas after this story, no sequels or if planned, no more larger fanfiction jobs at all. I have new original ideas planned for a story that brought me here in the first place, so until then. Here is a new chapter and I hope you will all enjoy!_

_I can say I am finally, happily, making this into a romance story as well. I just hope, if it becomes too much, that you guys will warn me. I don't want this to become some sort of romantic drama, and yet i don't want to write too little. So far so good, with all the other stories, but still. Every fic is the same, I worry too much probably._

_There's a pretty interesting combination this time. I decided to team up Tobi with Kisame and Itachi (OBS: Not Kasshoku Itachi, he's dead remember.) Why? For those who still don't get it, he was my OC character for being the Jinchuuriki for the Roukubi, as I put Taro as the Sanbi and various others. Also, another familiar face will appear again. Sorry, couldn't resist. I can say some of you will start hissing like cats seeing him again._

_Shitza_

_Ps: I still cannot understand why some believe Deidara to be a woman. I mean, how many anime guys, bad and good, don't appear with long hair. Honestly, has anyone watched Inuyasha? Or perhaps Beyblade? Or just think it over. Almost every series hold at least one long haired guy, and none of them has been labelled girl, well, except for in YAOI pairings when they have to suffer being the uke._

**Chapter 26**

**Hidden in the Leaf**

**A Feather of Fire**

Uchiha Itachi wasn't a man to cross, or enrage in any particular way. This early morning he was gazing down on the simplicity below him he smirked thinking about the wonderful welcome he would receive. It was a pity Deidara wasn't coming with them. The Explosive Master would easily have made a fantastic distraction. Itachi wasn't very much fond of the blond mud pile, but he acknowledged his strength.

Kisame was sighing deeply. Behind him stood two figures, both clad in the ordinary Akatsuki style. Tobi was there again, keeping his steps at least fifty steps behind the pair and the other seemed to come unnoticed. A dark hood was up, so you couldn't see his face. The new Sanbi Container shot both subordinates a glare of utmost disgust, fingering on the huge sword he carried with him. Tobi stepped five more steps back, the other guy remained silent.

"Itachi, remind me why we had to drag _them_ here." Kisame said, patting his thumb on the wraps around his words. The Uchiha was watching the whole thing with deep red Sharingan eyes. Before shaking his head.

"Our Leader said they would act as bait. We are here to find the legendary immortal artefact and our dear Boss found this mission to probably be longer then the previous. Besides, a few heads on the way doesn't matter, as long as they are not ours."

"I suppose." Kisame said, swinging his blade backwards. Tobi stiffened even more, taking some more steps backwards. The two members of Akatsuki didn't seem to notice. The orange-swirl-faced man was fingering with the hem of the robes he wore. The other guy still wasn't responding to anything happening. It was a distant relation that kept this mysterious newly formed team together, using two of the members as bait.

The four members of the said Clan slowly walked up to the gates. Or the almost unguarded servant's gate almost by the mountain. Putting a Sleeping Jutsu on the guard, they all passed safely, with no resistance at all. Entering the village, they disappeared. Like always, like ever, before Akatsuki began something great.

There was a lot of observation to be made.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly outside, the village was moving and yet the tension high as ever. Stores opened, some remained closed and some, like the Yamanaka Flower Shop had to endure the destruction made to windows and door. Just for revenge, Ino used her Jutsus to make a various amount of villagers reconstruct it. Her mother was ill, and the last her family needed was new problems. Her mother wasn't a shinobi, so why let her suffer? She did not blame Sasuke or Naruto, whom many saw as the starters of all this, no, in fact she honoured them. It was others who did not understand that love had its way, though she had to admit, stealing Shikamaru's lines, that this was troublesome indeed. So much trouble for such a simple thing. She just wanted two of Konoha's strongest bachelors to be happy, and if it wasn't a woman who made them happy, she had no problem with any of this. In fact, she was delighted, wearing a content smile, as she trotted back into the shop to water some of the flowers.

She didn't get far in her early morning activities before two persons entered the shop. Touché!

"Hi, Ino!" Naruto said with his usual grin, though it seemed to be more normal then usual. Gone was the childish features and in this short time that had passed, Naruto had grown a little more adult. Of course you couldn't call him the troublesome 12 year old anymore.

Sasuke was as good looking as always, and his fans had still not given completely up on him that he would discard Naruto and choose one of them. Ino knew that wouldn't happen, unless Naruto of course died (which seemed impossible), and if that horrible event would occur, she wasn't sure Sasuke would get second thoughts. Ever since they had gotten together, you barely saw Naruto without Sasuke or vice versa.

"Hn." The Uchiha responded.

Ino walked behind the counter, smiling happily. She listened carefully, scribbling down a various amount of flowers and plants that the two teens wanted. It seemed as if both had decided to regrow the Uchiha gardens, plant new life and sort out the bitter memories. She didn't say much, just asked the usual social questions. Many things had happened in the Uchiha mansion, maybe a little too fast but she had a feeling Sasuke wanted to get the painful past behind. After all, the guy hadn't done much to the place since his parents died. It took an energetic explosion like Naruto to get him to move on. Ino asked them mostly how the reconstruction of the grounds went on, if the workers were good (because she was thinking of some adjustments to the shop) and of course how living together was? (Naruto had practically moved in to the house.) Since the blond didn't have a family of his own, he spent most of his time with Sasuke, and Sasuke normally didn't complain. After all, love is still a mystery to all, isn't it?

The pair said goodbye to Ino afterwards, the flowers would be delivered in a few days. Sasuke raised an eyebrow seeing the local villagers work upon getting new windows for her. She was even making the villagers pay for it, out of some reason Sasuke found this quite satisfactory.

Naruto had his hand in Sasuke's as they walked down. Since everyone knew, why hide it? Yet Sasuke couldn't say, though he loved his blond, that life had gotten more simple since their silent confession. The Uchiha silently kissed his boyfriend's blond hair before moving on. Naruto looked at him curiously, wondering what the Uchiha was so worried about. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand gently for insurance as they walked down the familiar road toward the Academy. In the very familiar open yard they saw someone they knew well. Lee was currently teaching the students about how to land a good punch. It was clear that the students were enjoying their lessons. Since Lee was great at commenting, as well as critizing he became a good instructor, and because they were kids, he always cheered them on. His mouth was still working well.

"Great job kids! The spirit of Youth is burning like the Phoenix within your heart! Keep it up!"

Naruto burst out laughing as the kids followed their sensei's moves. Lee had lost his old speed, strength and agility, but it didn't stop him from teaching at this level. Indeed, since everyone had managed to convince him to start teaching, he took this seriously. SERIOUSLY to say.

Naruto and Sasuke sat watching the kids spar, the kids were watching them, thought neither wore their Jounin uniforms. Lee gave a bright smile seeing two of his friends coming for a visit, and of course decided to add them to the lesson. Sasuke should have known what was going on, unless Naruto hadn't been so keen on annoying him.

No matter love, the dobe would never change.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Why don't you come over here for a minute." Lee said dragging them towards the whole thing. Naruto sighed deeply and Sasuke looked annoyed as ever. But, he couldn't kill Lee in front of so many witnesses.

"Why don't you show them some professional sparring. Kids, I want you to gather up and watch closely." Lee said. Naruto and Sasuke gave him a look that clearly said: You've got to be kidding with us, right?

Of course lee did not. He didn't even notice the deadly glares he received.

The students were watching the wide eyed. Like they had any choice? Deciding to make this to a slow, harmless fight they took battle stances and started. It wasn't much to see for experienced eyes, just simple blocks, kicks and punches, nothing that made any damage since both were way beyond this level. But the students seemed impressed enough. The fight really looked like a dance, of rhythm. Fight, block, kick, block... nothing hit and nothing was harmed.

Lee looked pleased enough. The bell suddenly rang across the grounds and the students hurried of to their next lesson. Lee went to pick up some discarded weapons, putting them into boxes. Neither did talk for several moments. Until Naruto spoke.

"Cute kids!" he said. Lee smiled at the comment.

"They are pretty good, for being squirts." Sasuke added. And he wasn't lying, most of the kids had been on Genin level. It would probably soon be time to graduate for them all.

"They only have this year left, then the Exam will be. I really hope they all will make it. The Academy hasn't had geniuses for a long time now." Lee said closing the lid on the box were the Academy stored kunai. The hard-working genius was dressed in normal clothes, with the Chuunin vest just to show that he was a teacher and not some sidelined show off.

Naruto bent down to pick up a shuriken, with damaged edges. Whistling he tossed it to Sasuke for closer expectations. Sasuke stared at it for a moment, before putting it into his shuriken bag. Lee saw the act, smiling as well. Though Sasuke did not show it, the Uchiha had been quite impressed as well. Through the short time he had been teaching, he knew, that the students had gained some valuable experience from him. And only that would make the shinobi of the future.

How Gai-sensei would be proud of him now!

The two however couldn't stay long enough. Lee had to hurry to prepare the next lesson, while Naruto and Sasuke had their own business with the mansion to finish. It would seem like a normal tension filled day, and it had been like that for days now. On their way they passed the Hyuuga mansion, listening carefully they could hear the usual sounds of training probably coming from Neji. Since Lee had to retire the Jounin seemed to have taken training to a further step, the two had even gotten closer as friends. Gone was the rude comments, the usual arguments and a close bond of understanding had appeared under all the rivalry. Gai sure had been proud of this, and kept on bragging to Kakashi about it.

Like he would listen.

His students had after all gone a step further.

Another reason for Neji to be angry was of course the tension and the hate. But that, was a complete other story he didn't like to share too much.

It was late evening when Sasuke and Naruto returned to the mansion, after having stopped by Sakura's house to collect some newly home-made dumplings, to receive some new weapons from Tenten's house and Tsunade's office, mainly to fetch some reports. After Naruto's revival the Hokage had made her point clear. Naruto would start training to become the next Hokage after her. If her preparations were correct then within ten years she would be able to retire, making him the youngest Hokage ever, and letting her do whatever she wished again. Though the Council had tried to raise their voice, she had managed to silence them. Nothing could make her change this long thought decision.

Which also meant that Naruto had a lot to learn now. He had taken over 10 per cent of her work so far, and it was growing more and more. Combining that with his usual missions who knew what would happen.

He, as well as Sasuke and Sakura had also been given the offer of having subordinates once the Academy graduation would finish. Each year, around May, new Genin were introduced and this year it would be their turn to take subordinates. Sakura had declined the offer, saying she had enough work already, Sasuke and Naruto had reluctantly agreed to it after she had managed to persuade both of them.

It is not like Naruto had anything against it. But neither were sure they were good enough to start so early.

After all, none had any deeper experience, or so they felt. But it seemed, as soon as their friends heard, that the offer was a brilliant idea and they calmed down slightly knowing that Neji and Shino had picked up the offer as well.

Both were sure if they worked things out, it would turn out to be quite funny as well. After all, Naruto was officially planning some of those annoying things Kakashi usually stored for them.

"You know Sasuke." Naruto started as the dark haired shinobi turned towards the kitchen to start working on the supper. "I'm actually looking forward to have some midgets working under me."

Even though Sasuke wasn't in the room at the moment he could hear the grunt which normally meant yes. Unless he had anything to say Sasuke still spoke few words, so unalike him. Naruto sighed, scratched his head before pulling out the stack of reports that waited for him. Taking out some clean sheets of paper he started to write down the reports in a coded form. Writing down the payments, the rank, the difficulties and the results from the team. Sasuke, knowing what kept his boyfriend was preoccupied with, came after five minutes, with a steaming mug of tea. Naruto didn't even raise his head, though he noticed Sasuke beside him. He was too lost in his own mind to notice anything.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the report coming from a Chuunin team in the Sand Country. He recognised the team names as well. All three had participated, and failed, in the last Jounin exam.

Turning back to the kitchen to keep the rice from getting burnt the teen couldn't help but to sigh contently. No matter what, for once, he really did enjoy his life.

* * *

It was late night when the news spread that something more was happening, and it started silently. It first began as a small murmur, with one of the guards falling asleep during duty, and getting scolded for it lately by his boss. However, it turned out to be more then that. Something or someone had, through the said rumours, entered the village, and now everyone started to pay attention to things happening so rapidly.

Someone was walking inside the village, spreading the rumours further. Spreading the anxiousness to every corner of the local peoples minds. Spreading the nightmares that something bad would happen unless taken action.

It really started with a bang!

None would have a pleasant sleep for a while.

Loaded with tools, and stolen kunai the villagers of Konoha raised their hands into the air. Wood burning in their hands the raided into the largest mansion existing, meaning the Hyuuga mansion. The Hyuugas all received an unpleasant awakening smelling burning wood, their houses lit into a glorious burning feast.

At the same time the more important buildings were attacked, like the Hokage tower, the Academy and the Shinobi hospital. Forgotten lay the old friendship and the village was in an uproar.

In one night, the village truly did split in half. The shinobi, knowing what awaited them if they stayed for too long, hurried from the village a fast as their legs could carry them. They settled a temporary camp outside the village, a cold place since it was late autumn and really cold. Though, they would survive. They were all skilled, and they were almost all friends. Rivalry was settled aside until after this was sorted out. Only the Council remained in the village, being hostage, yet however, the Shinobi had more ways then what the eyes could see to communicate.

Tsunade was in a foul mood when she passed the tents and sleeping bags. Fires sparkled all over the place, many of the Leaf nins had fallen asleep as it was late evening. A selected few, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji were still awake, from her orders. She would need all three of them for a special mission.

Walking to a red tent, decorated with the Leaf symbol her grandfather had claimed for the village, she sat down behind a desk as the three said shinobi entered. Ino looked like a sour melon, and Chouji slightly annoyed. It was clear how much this affected everyone.

However, the three listened to their mission quietly before moving out. Their mission was simple. Find out what was happening, what had started this mess and a solution to end it quickly. The last thing Konoha needed was a inner war that would result upon the destruction of their village. A week village meant many opportunities and she was positive that many of the smaller villages would want to take their place as the Largest Shinobi village in the Fire Country.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto were both out hunting, not particularly caring where their steps took them. Too many thoughts swirled around their heads, as they too had hurried out to find out what really had happened. Though Naruto was still a dobe, in some ways, he as everyone else could tell something had to lie behind this.

Though his imagination was at the moment running wild for solutions.

Sasuke suddenly stopped in his tracks, pointing down at a trap below. Naruto stopped beside him, looking down as well. A very thin thread was shining in the fain moonlight below them, looking more carefully at it they saw that it was more then one, hundreds. Someone had taken a great deal of time to plant a trap here, and judging by the construction someone in a real hurry. The wires went haywire, only covering the ground and not the branches. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, taking more notice of the details and eventual chakra he would perhaps be able to pinpoint the source. Naruto had another method he had developed with Jiraya. You would, by hearing this, think it was something extremely stupid, however idiots sometimes think smart.

Simply as it was, he placed his hands to form the seal of the Monkey, sending a small amount of his own chakra out. Mixing it with the air around him, he could be able to feel the source if lucky. Now, this wasn't a hundred per cent exact, or safe since he had many times been caught doing it, but it worked if necessary.

Both looked at each other and nodded. Turning their heels they hurried back towards the camp. Yet by turning, this meant for Naruto, who didn't notice in time, that he ran straight onto a trunk. Groaning in pain he landed by the roots, thankfully some few feet away from the trap. Sighing he tried to stand up, only to be taken down by a sudden pain from his ankle.

Sasuke landed by his side. Sighing he could recognise a twisted ankle within seconds. The Uchiha looked around to make sure no one took notice, before offering Naruto his back. The younger Jounin climbed on, perhaps a little embarrassed, holding on tightly as Sasuke took of into the night. The Uchiha couldn't help but to smile as Naruto fell asleep behind him, his arms still holding on tight not to fall. The blond's boyfriend silently as a mouse slipped the sleeping teen back into the tent they shared, thinking about calling after Sakura in the morning. All he could do was to wrap it up, and hope that the dobe wouldn't try something more during the night. Sakura would be able to cure it in a matter of seconds.

_TBC_

_Wah!_

_Wah!_

_WAAH!_

_Note to self: Next time, don't write half asleep!_

_I am really sorry it is so short, and that you will have to endure so long notes. I hope, until next time, that the chapter will be much longer and the notes much shorter. To be honest, writing this next episode of things happening has turned out to be the hardest yet, mainly since there are so many trails Ive been taking down. I know this story seems so far like a never ending period, I promise you it will not be. According to my notes, I am half way through the second part, and I hope upon finishing this as well. First though, some more things needs to be made, and hopefully I will get everything settled. (Sighs looking around her messy desk). I have a lot of work to settle._

_Sorry, I am still really tired after Prague, yet I hope I did not disappoint anyone with a short chapter, the introduction of what is about to come. Thank you so much all reviewers, I just received 150... 1-5-0! Oh my God, can't remember last time I had so many! Only joking, but it has been great so far writing this! Thanks for all support, I hope upon getting a new chapter up before next week, but I have my very first Exam on Friday (Buddhism and Hinduism) so there might not be much time._

_ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz_

_ZzZzZzhitza_


	28. Not Again!

_Okay, wait until after you reads this before pointing out that I haven't been updating for quite some time. It's just that lately, I have been REALLY busy all over town, barely been home, or studying like crazy, feels like everything happens in one autumn. Also, every single time I've had time to continue writing something else has happened. First days it was thunder, it was thundering like never before, then there is always... I really mean always something nasty happening in the house. And yesterday we had a irritating black out, lasted only four an hour at the most (I slept through that, grew so tired) but it kept coming back during the whole night. The computer restarted around 8 times before I went to bed. _

_As for everyone who wonders about this story, there are totally ten Akatsuki (two who aren't official members), and four gates left. No, the mirror mentioned before is still somewhere, and what remains of the last four are the mirror, a Phoenix feather, a Dragon's fang and a Tortoise shell. _

_Hopefully that clears it. I am deeply sorry if this story is confusing. So much, and still I notice mistakes here and there. Hm... if you look closely at it there are many! _

_Speaking of mistakes. My brother found out about me writing YAOI. He surely didn't take it too lightly. Okay, he is not angry, just telling me to quit all the time. I am not quitting, yet. One more story, and then I can go back writing other things. _

_Speaking, while I am still having your attention. Shitza has finally gotten her lazy ass into the air and posted one of her fan arts in deviantart and sheezyart. If you want to go see it, search for the said name on said page or take the short cut link there. It's the legendary picture of Sasuke asleep that gave her inspiration to one cute part in this story. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: Damn (insert your favourite bad words) THUNDER!!!! (Note: Shitza normally can stand weather changes, since the weather changes literally five times a day where she lives. But there are some things she don't like, and those always appear by now. Though since last time she popped up, there has been thunder storms, autumn storms and SNOW!!!)_

_PPs: For those who don't understand this uproar and continues blaming the whole village on it, shall I mention I have my reasons for things most often. And, there is a reason as well why specifically Konoha has been infiltrated, why this is happening and why the shinobi don't fight back like you might think. But, not everything is settled with a new war, most time it is better to try and settle it without waving the guns at them. After all, if you settle something peacefully without guns and such there are no grudges. But, if you settle it with canons over your heads there will always be a new evil plot. Take World War I and II for example. Because of the poverty and disaster within Germany, Hitler was able to take control there._

_PPPs: for those who has seen the triple Naruto episode, notice that the new ending holds two seconds of Naruto in the continuation. The same cool clothes he wears, my god, I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw it. WAH, can't wait now!!!_

**Chapter 27**

**Not Again!**

**Kabuto Returns!**

Several groans could be heard coming from a lime green tent in the middle of the camp. Some few selected shinobi chuckled clearly recognising that voice. Other simply shook their heads and as for Sasuke. He was sadistically smiling, however Sakura was not pleased.

"Sit still!" she ordered, her hand resting upon the swollen ankle. Naruto squirmed slightly as his Medic friend started to continue the healing process. Naruto groaned even loader, his eyes casting a dark glance at Sasuke who was clearly enjoying the sight. Oh, the Uchiha wouldn't have this much fun once he got out of here.

Suddenly Sakura released the Jutsu making the blond open his eyes wide as she suddenly turned him around. Sakura, who had grown quite tired of hearing his groans, decided to plaster that smile back. By tickling him.

Sasuke watched them silently as his boyfriend turned the tide, attacking back in the same manner. Laughter filled the air as Sakura fled the tent. Many curious looks looked up at her as she panting gave up, brushing of her skirt before hurrying to find Tsunade and receive some morning duties. Even though, since she was Jounin and very much on her own, Tsunade still had an eye for her best shinobi, and kunoichi.

Naruto slipped back, from his sleeping attire to his Jounin west and clothes. Sasuke's eyes followed him as he walked out from the tent, passing his boyfriend (who stood by the entrance) he couldn't help but to give him a swift peck on the cheek before hurrying away. Sasuke followed as well, perhaps slower. His boyfriend was slightly more energetic than he would ever be in the morning. Sasuke watched Naruto stroll down the tents, looking for Lee. The blond Jounin needed someone with the best eyes for Taijutsu to correct some of his new moves. It had been a while since Lee had jumped of his shinobi life, and since then he had instead of developing harder skills in fighting, he developed skills in seeing great fights. He could, better then Sasuke himself, judge if a certain move would be effective or not, and how effective it would be.

Sasuke watched his dobe soar away into the thick crowd of shinobi which had been gathering. Last night team 10 had been sent to examine the real intentions behind this uproar. Shinobi, were by their own laws, forbidden to attack villagers. Even though every law is breakable, there was a very good reason for it. Only fourteen years ago, the Hidden Village of Rice had crumbled together when the Rice Shinobi decided to slaughter everyone. However, without villagers the inner structure fell apart, and the remaining shinobi these days were possibly thieves and lesser assassinates. No other village had accepted this fate, and almost immediately after four of the five great villages had gone to stop the massacre, slaying most of them.

Konoha surely didn't need anything alike now. Wasn't it bad enough that their villagers were against them? No matter how tempting it was, sometimes you just had to bite your tongue and endure the worst. The more humorous shinobi used to say: "Look on the bright side. Like this, we will be better than any other village." and indeed they did not lie. It took a lot of willpower to not slam your fist into your neighbours face when he threw a bad comment at you.

As Naruto was gone to train, until further news would arrive, Sasuke went to see Neji and the other Hyuugas. Currently the other young Jounin had his hands full upon training with his cous... (cough) sister Hinata, who had steadily improved. Their father was not feeling very well at the moment, though he was still the one in charge of Hinata, and had therefor entrusted this mission to train the oldest female shinobi in the Head Family Clan. Like Neji minded, he could use a good spar!

Sasuke waited patiently for the two of them to finish (like always Neji won) before moving from the shadows. Hinata was recollecting her shuriken, gently massaging her right arm which had received a damaging blow. But, she had gotten a lot better since her cousin started to train her as well. One day, she hoped to be respected as much as him.

Neji, who was examining his left wrist as well, which had received some nasty hits as well, looked up to see the Uchiha walking towards him. Even though Sasuke had reported about the traps long ago, he needed to find out some things and because no one would get near the village, he would need the best eyes for seeing far.

In other words, Neji would need to accompany him back.

They spoke for a short while before nodding and hurrying of. However, before they disappeared, Neji did manage to tell Hinata to take it easy for the rest of the day. His cou... (cough) ...sister did not complain, but hurried to find the other kunoichi. For example, Tenten who was confusingly seeing Neji and Uchiha speed of like their pants were on fire.

* * *

Team Ino-Shika-Chou did not return until later during the afternoon, and with weird news as well. With their unique abilities that made them to the closest team of all, they had managed, through taking control and manipulating some a little, that the centre of this revolution was a man clad in a black cape. The village had turned, from being peaceful, to a tyrant's nest. The walls were strengthened, the inner structure was rebuilt and new forces had been constructed within the old grounds. The shinobi waited anxiously for any orders. After all, they started to feel threatened by their own home town.

Added was also Sasuke and Neji's report. Neji had used his Byakugan to scan everything he could find out, at a safe distance from the village. But, their suspicions were really confirmed when they found out that the infiltrators were shinobi, that someone had planned this, though no one knew for which reasons. However, slowly, the shinobi started to prepare for not attacking their own, but attacking whatever lay behind this.

This of course added to a lot of preparations, which involved some specific people. Shikamaru, because he could see the best strategies and the most possible solutions. Neji, who was the most visual, who could see the movements and Naruto, who was needed since Tsunade wanted him there. Many others, like Sasuke (who was chosen to add details from other points of views), Tenten (the weapon department), Sakura (the medical department), Hinata (who represented the Shinobi nobility), Lee (who represented the academy) and many others were there as well, all discussing the next steps.

No one left until late of night when a plan had been created and everyone knew what was expected of them. People went back to get some rest, passing the guards to get to their not so comfortable beds. (No matter, most were still not used upon sleeping on the ground). Sasuke and Naruto, both sleepy like all the rest, crawled together to get some well deserved rest. Naruto fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, while Sasuke watched him before closing his eyes as well.

The night floated on peacefully. Little did they know what really was happening. At the moment, a small amount of people walked through the otherwise dead streets. Two were a drunk pair heading from the sake-pub to their homes. One was an idiot who couldn't help but to look for his missing ring. One was the said leader of this new cooperation. Two last ones, were silently scanning the grounds for anything unusual. Any signs of something strange, which would come in handy. They were searching for something, long forgottena and buried somewhere beneath Konoha's safe grounds. When they would find it, they would bury this place to the bottom of everything.

Uchiha Itachi did not need to be reminded of his deeds, no matter.

Like it didn't matter already that half of Akatsuki thought that there was nothing special about killing his clan.

Those idiots didn't know how strong the Clan had been. The worst he heard was that his youngest brother Sasuke was yet alive.

The next time he would face him, he would kill him once and for all.

It was time to lay the past behind.

* * *

The sun was pleasantly warm this morning, and everyone gathered outside the camp. The difference with this mission however was that this time, many would act on their own, receive their personal missions they would have to complete. Many were yet Chuunin and worked in groups, but for the Jounin(old and new), this would be another day of real survival. You were on your own, after all.

On Tsunade's command they moved out. Naruto's mission was to open the gateway for everyone, his wind jutsus suited perfectly for this since wind was the hardest element, next to water, to stop. Fire could be extinguished, mud broken and lightning separated but wind came in such a huge amount unless you knew how to bend it, you would not stop it easily enough. He would have to smash through the gates, not an easy target he agreed himself, but if he succeeded then they would have free walk into the village again.

The rules were kill none, clear out the problem to this.

Which meant that they would have to capture each villager, guard them with care and then as soon as the problem was stopped hope for the best. They couldn't hurt their village, because like the Third had put it, every life was a leaf that gave this village its fire.

Everyone respected that fire, even though they could not remember him.

It did not take long to reach the gates, and for Naruto to start his jutsu:

"Uzumaki no Kamae: Kazeya" he shouted. (Spiral style: Windarrow)

The gates smashed at the massive and yet sharp amount of wind that hit it. The shinobi quickly moved into the village, now that they had had time to plan and prepare, knowing what awaited and knowing there was little chance of getting anyone hurt, it did not take them too long to steadily retrieve parts of the place. But this was not the original plan. The plan didn't involve only parts of the village. It involved the source of the problem. And indeed, knowing that the shinobi raised themselves against the laws he entered the spotlight. And indeed, it shocked them all to see who it was.

Kabuto...

Another figure turned up beside the gray haired traitor. A man with a swirling orange head, and black hair. He was, unalike Kabuto who wore a samurai costume, dressed in the usual Akatsuki attire.

"I knew it!" someone said from the crowd of Leaf nins. Now things made sense. And the imagination of course took over for a split second, of all the possible reasons why the worst group ever would have infiltrated their village. Like it mattered.

Konoha is a village with around eight thousand inhabitants and five hundred shinobi. For the outer world this is ridiculously small, but for the Fire Country it is a larger amount. And for the other countries, only the Hidden Mist (12 000 inhabitants and 800 shinobi) and the Hidden Rock (8 900 inhabitants, 600 shinobi) were any bigger. The Hidden Sand placed 4th with 6000 inhabitants (whereof there are around 450 shinobi) since generally people disliked the dry desert.

Though the current villagers of the Hidden sand could not understand why. In the desert there were no annoying bugs, no annoying visitors and no annoying surprises (mostly). Since they had a 360 degrees vision everywhere it was hard to attack said village, and even harder as an attacker to find the vital sources such as water. Villagers of the Sand knew everything of this, and lived peacefully by selling for example glass. Which was natural since glass is melted sand, and the market for glass was always blooming for them.

Konoha itself bloomed of metal work, crafts and flowers. With all trees surrounding it, the mountain behind and flowers that many shops provided them, business bloomed as well.

But right now, business was something completely different. Naruto, who well enough had faced Kabuto more then once, was as still as an animal waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Kabuto looked at the younger Jounin, before he started laughing. The Orange-Swirl was looking, though it was really hard to tell, somewhat frightened.

"So, this explains it." Sakura said putting on her black gloves. Sasuke was eyeing Four Eyes with utmost care. After all, he had never (not even during his time with Orochimaru) trusted this man.

"Kabuto-san?" The orange swirl asked. Everyone stared at that odd thing.

Kabuto stopped laughing, playing lazily with a kunai in his hand. Every gaze was turned towards it. The wind blew around them, Kabuto closed his eyes and Orange Swirl backed away.

Something big was about to happen. They could all tell. But no one expected the ground to shake as it did, when the Akatsuki spy awakened something that had laid dormant within his blood for years. Everything went according to their plans.

Tobi was chuckling slightly, thinking about this awesomeness that would soon show. And how he could brag later saying that he and Kabuto finished of all of Konoha by themselves.

For even in Akatsuki Kabuto was feared. And for good reason. There was a good reason for the Akatsuki to send away one of their subordinates into this mission, that would without doubt be successful. Just a little change, and it all would be perfect!

Kabuto smirked, feeling his body burning within. His normal dark eyes suddenly shaded lighter, the blood in his eyes thickened and he was blinded towards all things known as humanity. His skin turned darker, bluer as the time was set. The thirst of blood grew in this hideous child, that once had been found as the sole survivor in a fearsome war. He, Yakushi Kabuto, or Kabuto no Akuma (Demon Kabuto) that he had been called during his earliest years, had had his reasons for being the only survivor of that war. Because he, only five years old, had been the end of that war. His terrible hunger for blood, something he back then had no possibility to steer and still could not, had not only caused the death of his own friends, but of everyone within the area. Fainting, since this was the first ever time he had come in such a close relation to his bloodline, the Konoha Jounin found him, and one of them (a doctor) took him home.

This had settled for Kabuto's interest toward Medical jutsus, since his so called father taught him all he knew. He also told his "son" as a good father that he was, to always help those needing help. Even though, throughout the years, after his "father" had died, Kabuto had become more sinister for his own ambitions, sometimes those words still sounded in his ears. And sometimes, like during the first Chuunin Exam, he healed people in need. (Hinata, remember). Though it was a rare thing to see this brighter side of his.

The Orange Swirl disappeared saying he would be sad not to watch their fate. The shinobi backed slowly as the last of the transformation settled, now a grey furred beast, with no pupils, it's human soul laying sleeping within somewhere, only the hunger of blood would drive it. The closest shinobi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, who shared the closest relation to this freak, to call it relation. More like, hatred to add.

It was terrible to watch, and it grew worse as this thing, wasn't even human size. The old blood within him, came from a wild dog demon, which was wide known for its hunger. However, killing everything within its territory it soon lost its power and a nearby shinobi village came to slay it for good. It survived, close upon death, afraid of dying it walked miles to find help. But no one opened their doors for a demon. Until it came across a farmer, who was very poor and they agreed to that it would become the host of the farmer, in trade for life.

That was how the Akuma bloodline was born, through the legends, and it had been carried down, until this dreadful day though no one could understand how someone would want demons born into the world.

As Kabuto changed, a new group of people joined in the fights as well, and the shinobi of the village had to split into different units. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stayed. If they wanted answers, they had to get them. And all answers they could receive was standing right in front of them.

* * *

Kunai flew in every single direction, the real war had started now. A few of the shinobi had pulled all civilians to safety, general confusion boiled as the shinobi split into groups of three to four, each with a different task to settle. Listening to the sounds around her, Hinata sighed deeply before moving away from her hideout behind a thick tree. Her white eyes were activated, so at least nothing would get near her without her noticing it. But that didn't yet calm her anxiousness for her comrades. They would not be able to see, though she was pretty sure nothing would be able to harm them easily. Kiba and Akamaru were hiding as well while Shino waited up by the branches.

That damn Kabuto had sure made it harder for them, as it seemed that not only the villagers had been involved in these matters. But famous criminal gangs as well, which surely made things completely different. It was hard to tell people apart, and the gang members had a skill for deceiving them as well. Dressing up as Konoha shinobi, you could never know if your friend beside you would stab you in the back.

Suddenly she saw it. The movement of someone else entering their area they had been set to guard. She saw Kiba and Akamaru moving towards the same direction, the enemy's scent had probably alerted them. Seconds later a second person turned up, and Shino headed after it. Herself, she didn't have to wait long before a tall red haired man, wearing huge black earrings came to her normal vision. "Jyuukenhou: Onbin Hanahira (Jyuukenmove: Gentle Flowerpalm)" she said clearly preparing a spinning punch that hit the man in the chest, right to his heart. She could her the sickening crack as the bones in his body started to shatter, as the chakra system in his body twirled together and the pain must be more then bearable by now. The man doubled over before falling to the ground, not moving. Hinata put her hand over her heart, trying to calm her trembling body. Chuunin or not, she had never ever appreciated violence and always disliked fighting. However, she came from one of the strongest clan, which had let her be raised to become a warrior. The Gentle Flowerpalm had been her invention, to use Jyuuken in spinning movement which deepened the effects with 120 per cent of damage, it twisted the chakra systen together and could as seen today break bones. Her father had been quite proud of her for creating such a lethal technique, but she really hated using it.

In another area the other Hyuuga was keeping himself and Tenten quite busy trying to track down Tobi, who was currently trying to get away with all he was worth. All though, thinking of how the Hyuuga's temperament could boil whenever there was something he surely did not appreciate. He also had his reasons for chasing after the Orange-Bastard!

**-3 Minutes Earlier-**

When Tobi had almost been out of reach, something came blocking his way. Tobi didn't have tim to react to the kick that hit his face, being sent into the mountain wall (he was trying to escape over the mountain). A man, bowl cut and quite muscular gave out a beast imitated roar before hurling at him. This time Tobi managed to block the kick that would have sent him crashing again into the wall. The Akatsuki wannabe made a couple of seals, the black whole that was the centre of many swirl started to widen and darkness suddenly swallowed Gai whole. The Jounin looked terrified, it was the last Neji saw before his sensei was trapped into a destructive Genjutsu.

Hurrying he summoned Tenten to his side, before the two of them took of to take matters into their own hands. They had already lost a teammate, and they refused to loose their sensei as well. No matter Gai's weirdness, he was the one who had never given up on them becoming a team, completely ignoring the fact that Neji first despised Lee. Neji could remember the later days, when he had been alone with Gai, meeting him outside shops and such, talking with him like a normal conversation and realising how smart his teacher truly was. Gai believed in people he saw, he knew that if you truly wanted something you could achieve it. He never gave up on his team, he was proud of them, he loved them like his own kids. Once Neji would have laughed at this, however Gai's words had changed his vision of teamwork. And things had gotten clearer for his misted mind.

It had been Gai who had encouraged him to take the Jounin Exam, and ordered the others to help train him. Neji did not think he would have made it to Jounin unless his team and many of his friends had been there to help him. Sure enough, Shino had taken the Exam together with him and been trained much alike. The bug user had been as tired as him when evening finally came, and dawn only brought more strain to his already sore body. He had trained against most of the Chuunin in the village, including Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and all the other previously known Rookie Nine. It had been a good battle experience, since this gave him training in all thinkable styles. High intelligence (Shikamaru), raw strength (Naruto), medical skills (Sakura) and so on. The list is long, almost endless.

**-End Flashback-**

Dodging the hundred of kunai Tenten threw at him Tobi tried to pick up speed, to hurry away from the place, with Neji close at his heels. The Jounin caught up with him, his fist clenched around the hem of the black coat. Tobi stumbled in air, as Neji's chakra flowing fist connected with his legs. The chakra holes closed effectively shutting down parts of the system.

"So, this is Jyuuken?" Tobi said tasting drops of blood. (How, don't ask?) The Akatsuki wannabe made a few seals, same as the ones he had used upon Gai, who was yet trapped in the Genjutsu behind them. That thought hit Neji like a flash, making him call for Tenten to hurry back to help their teacher. Through rage and hate, complete despise toward this thing he had forgotten for a split second why he had started the chase.

Tenten backed away, wishing him luck as she sped of. She didn't show her confusement though she had no idea what Neji was planning, she trusted him, like she trusted all her friends in Konoha. No matter, she would have liked to add some of her own tricks into this, to let that thing get a taste of her power. But, it seemed like not today. For now, other things seemed more important, and no matter. Neji was one of the Jounin in the village, gaining what she had failed herself.

Behind her, the to-one-day-become Hyuuga Clan leader changed his stance. His right hand pointing straight at the ground, his let into the air. The Byakugan activated revealing all the secrets the normal eyes could never foretell.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but to inhale as silently as he could. Looking around, not turning his head he tried to keep all his senses alert. He could not anymore trust Kyuubi to help him, indeed during the ritual he had been dying. He had almost died and Kyuubi had almost been completely extracted. However, a small ounce of the demon had stayed inside his body, not enough to cause him harm or anything, but enough to strengthen his senses. Indeed, his hearing and sense of smell was better then before, never close to Kiba, but still better then most. His skin was a little thought, his stamina was better then before, because his own body didn't carry the weight of keeping the demon within anymore, and his stamina had always been his and not the demon's. At first he couldn't say really he missed Kyuubi that much, but right now having him wouldn't have been that bad.

Closing his eyes he could hear footsteps, but they did not sound like Sakura's neat dancing steps or Sasuke's steady pace. No, this was the beast probably having picked up his scent. Naruto cursed, jumping away from behind the rock he had been hiding behind, just in time as the snarling thing appeared. Making quick seals the blond created a slicing wind that backed the creature away. Naruto quickly lead his steps into the forest. Thankfully he was in home grounds, and knew the territory better then this freak. Ducking under a branch he knew was a set trap he hurried out of sight. Of course, Kabuto did not know, and fell for it, but it did not slow him down exactly. Dodging the flying weapons coming at him the beast sped up.

He truly was unstoppable, beast!!!

The creature though, confused and acting on its instincts soon turned, picking up a closer and weaker trail. Seeing it wasn't following him anymore Naruto stopped. Wondering what the hell it was planning he hurried after. There was really no time to relax anymore. Naruto sped after, careful not to get too close to that thing. Out of closer analyzes made by Sakura, Kabuto's claws were poisonous and since the medic nin didn't carry any antidote to that specific poison with her, they all had to be extremely careful.

It was not-thankfully-enough Sakura it started chasing, however reaching her it surely received a deep surprise. Taking some kind of powder from her ouch she sprayed it over the nose, making it miss her. It opened it's mouth, a deep cough of blood came from it's throat.

Sasuke landed by a nearby branch, clearly not injured the slightest. Naruto had, to his annoyance, received some scratches along the way, the thing that made this more annoying was that his wounds did not heal like they had. He was still not completely used to this new way of living.

"Nice!" Naruto said taking out a scroll he had been carrying with him. Drawing his thumb across the writing (blood added) he summoned what looked like a long thin katana (sword). It had been a gift from Tsunade right before the mission started. The Hokage had wanted him securely back, which meant to bend the rules a little. Naruto had been trained in swords earlier by a various amount of sword users, some who were/had been ANBU. Even though he was still way too inexperienced to reach ANBU, he was probably as good as many of them. Like Tsunade would say, add a dew S-rank mission to his mission list and he would get anywhere he wanted.

Sasuke smiled secretly before joining his teammates below. Yet, as the team gathered Kabuto was smiling, even though the blood was still running between his lips. Could a beast ask for more? His strength was after all greater then this shown so far. Oh, what a pleasure it was indeed when dinner joined so willingly. Smirking he suddenly disappeared. Deep red eyes watched the three startled shinobi, who quickly moved away from the spot.

This would be a long battle indeed.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_There, finito... I am finished and I mean in both ways. This is... quite long and you all really honestly deserve that since I took so long myself. Anyway, I hope you liked the action in this, once the battles started it really became easy to write, I'm only so incredibly slow writing tension before the great storm. _

_Until next time, hope you guys have a great time! Oh, and I will start cross writing, seeing I have reached the writing part of my project, and I really need to spend a lot of time with that, so updates will be slow like no tomorrow. However, I will try my best to update this, but there is surely much less time the older you become. _

_Not like I see myself as a senior, however everyone seems so much younger then I am. _

_Really weird. _

_Ja ne!_

_Shitza_


	29. The Burning Leaves

_Wah, sometimes I truly wish I had a job. Okay, I've had one until the owner decided to take new assistance and I was thrown out. Oh well, it doesn't matter, I'm quite happy as it is. But money is a luxury._

_If you wonder what I mean, then I was looking at one of the Naruto headbands in the Science Fiction bookstore close to my school. (Guess how many hours I spend there.) They are the only ones who sell Manga in English (Swedish translation really gives me the creeps) and other things as well. Wah, I want one! I want one! It costs 238SEK however, that's more then half of my monthly money I get from my parents (400), to say, I buy it, I can't survive for a month. (cries)_

_Okay, I can't get Naruto out of my head at the moment. Falling deeper into the fanship of no return. I heard that the science fiction and fantasy bookstore (only in town) has started to sell hitaiates, and other Naruto related stuff. I'm just without money at the moment. And, I am hooked up on 9tails, which is a Swedish Naruto fansite where you can play matches against each other, and I am currently a B-rank shinobi. _

_See what I mean. I am horrible stuck in this. _

_(starts whacking her head in despair onto the keyboard, but not hard since she can't afford a new one.)_

_Anyway, here is the next chapter, and remind me to stop writing these ridiculous long notes every time, because I have a feeling I am writing the longest notes on _

_Shitza_

_Ps: Lately there has been many who wonder how I can stay original, how I write so good and why still this story partly can seem improvised. So, I can summon an answer up here and now. To say, how i write. Like JK Rowling would say, I read a lot, much inspiration come from reading. I also find inspiration in daily conversations, what i learn in school and from locations I visited. Take for example, the forest (which we have loads of here). Like only Friday, I was walking home during sundown, and walking home I pass a smaller forest. The rays of sunshine was shining between the trees making them seem magical, and then add someone (perhaps a girl) philosophising about life in that sunshine. I have another way of writing, that more appear here, and that is deciding a few events which will happen, with important events in between and then just sit down writing, almost, writing down the first things that appear in my head. I find it easy to write down my thoughts, sometimes though I can spend hours on writing three lines, and sometime an hour writing five pages. It's completely different. _

_And the reason you may find me original at some points is because i hate copying. Okay, inspiration is one thing, copying is another. Besides, I love surprising and it's more surprising if you write something you don't expect. For example, take Kabuto in the last chapter. You have seen him many times, you know there is something about him. The reason I gave him this transformation is because he says, in the anime, it's a good thing that the old blood within me didn't awaken. I asked myself, what blood? I added it to his past of being the only survival and boom. We have my version of Kabuto. _

**Chapter 28**

**The Burning Leaves,**

**Confronting Evil**

Lee hated it really. To be left behind, to not know how his friends were progressing. To only hear second words coming. To never know anymore. Sitting on a mouldy tree stump he sighed deeply. Not even Tsunade knew all details, though he was second after her to hear the news. But even news took a while to reach back. The village had started to attack even the messengers now. Many pieces of information never made it back.

And then it came...

Lee had walked up to Tsunade to perhaps hear something new when Genma arrived, carrying the news.

"The battle is progressing. The Mini Sannin Trio has gone to push Kabuto, but we don't know much of their progress since they decided to keep the battle outside the village walls. They seem to have things under control though. And team Eight has gone to clear out the bandits. As far from what I've heard they have been successful keeping them away from us. Team Ten has picked up some unusual trails, though what they are up to we don't really know until someone reports it. And lastly, Tsunade-sama, Neji has gone to finish of that orange-head by himself."

That surely became news. "He has what?" Lee said highly. Tsunade seemed to think along the same lines.

"The orange swirl attacked Gai, and you know Neji's nowadays higher respect for his sensei as well as his protectiveness of his friends. Orange-face did some sort of Genjutsu on Gai, trapping him into something we are yet not sure of what it is. Neji and Tenten chased after him, however halfway Neji told Tenten to go back to Gai and help him instead. We don't know how the fight is progressing, it was Tenten that told me to tell you before coming here. She is worried Neji has taken water over his head this time."

Tsunade was twirling the documents she was golding to a minimal size of paper ball. "What on Earth is that Hyuuga thinking!" she said angrily tossing it to the corner, where it crumbled up in flames, clearly reflecting her anger.

Lee was as confused as her. Of course, he had Neji had gotten along much better during the last few years, but this was something he had not believed would happen. Still wearing a sort of distant gaze in his eyes he walked over to the door, looking down at the dancing leaves in the wind.

"Neji... what are your hopes really?"

* * *

"Jyuukenhou: Hakke Nihyaku Goju Rouku Shou" (Jyuukenmove: Eight Trigrams 256 Palms.)

Tobi's eyes widened as the attack hit him. 2 hits, 4 hits, 8 hits al the way to 256 hits. The pain coursed through his chakra system as the system slowly closed down. Now Tobi was scared! Who or what was this... monster?

The wannabe Akatsuki dropped to the ground, and started to squirm as Neji slowly advanced. However, before the Jounin could pick him up, Tobi chuckled slightly. Purple smoke fumed from under his coat.

Neji immediately backed away, not wanting to know that closely if the fumes were poisonous or not. His legs acted out from experience, and it was a good thing they did, because seconds later Tobi started to cough violently from within. A minute later the orange-faced man appeared outside his own fumes. His hands seemed a bit greener then before.

'_Idiot_' Neji thought.

Tobi did a few seals, looked straight at Neji before disappearing into thin air. The Hyuuga stopped for a moment as he couldn't help feeling really sick. His whole body was burning, he felt as if his blood had started to boil, his heart beat frantically, pumping for blood that barely made it through. The air in his lungs however came with a chill that made his bones freeze all over, and he couldn't move.

Above all, he could hear Tobi's laughter. The swirl-face was laughing his head off, not believing battles could be won this easily. He was laughing so hard, he didn't notice himself lifting the Jutsu slightly, due to lack of observation. It was all Neji needed to remove the Genjutsu, shutting down his own system completely for a split second. Tobi was taken off guard, as the Hyuuga heir advanced quickly.

"Hakke Kusho!" he said holding his hand before him. A wave, like a cannon ball, flew at the Akatsuki wannabe who had not time to dodge. It hit him square in the chest. Neji speedily sneaked below him, kicking him into the air. Using Kage Buyou he sneaked up behind Tobi, who was flying defencelessly across the plain. Giving a sigh he smirked. Putting his palm to Tobi's back he murmured a last destructive force. A move he was quite proud of himself, for having been the creator of.

"Katadzuke buyou no hanabira!" (Finishing of the dancing flower-petal.)

Neji could feel the chakra drain from his body, sneaking into his opponent, coursing through the veins. One by one, the tenketsus closed, Tobi's chakra molded together with his, to return to the earth. Tobi's eyes widened, as he tried to move away, but they were still in air and he would not be able to do anything with no more sources of chakra left. Yet the truly faithful blow came when the chakra left his vital organs, such as lungs, liver, heart etc. A shinobi, who had drawn chakra many times before, did not survive without it because once you have molded chakra it cannot stay undone. It becomes a part of you, and slowly melts together to one. Letting your body draw chakra is useful, since it strengthens the organs, making a shinobi stronger then you or me. When they say they are out of chakra, they really have used only 10 to 20 per cent, because the rest the body takes. However, extracting all that chakra 100 per cent kills you. Because once everything is gone, the heart stops beating, the blood stops flowing and you stop breathing. The Eight gate is one of the few method that does so.

And this.

Tobi died almost instantly, cursing him into the end. Neji, completely drained of power, left only with enough to keep his heart beating in his chest fell to the ground. But he was smiling. Looking up to the sky he couldn't help to think how ironic life was really. Once in his life, he would never had thought about things like this. He would have ignored it, minding his own business. And now, here he lay after a glorious victory against an opponent that really should have been too hard for him to defeat. It just proved that he was a genius, or a real idiot. Like it mattered, life was complicated as it was.

Moving his hand slightly upwards to touch his forehead which once had been significant with a symbol he could feel the tears flowing. If his father could just have seen him now? Would he have been proud? Would he have cheered him on, saying how proud he was over him? The longer it had been since he died, the less and less he could really remember. His father's last words to hi lay in a case at the mansion. His father had in his youth told him, he wanted Neji to be born as a Head Family member. Now, he was one. Now he was the heir to the great powers within the clan. But he could not help wondering. Did life want more of him? Fate always came when it was least wanted.

Little did he notice, moment later, strong arms carrying him away. Two other Jounin came to collect Tobi's corps, all three seemed astounded that a young Jounin had been able to take him down by himself.

It was how Tenten and Gai came to see him, being carried gently back, treated like a hero of the village. Tenten immediately hurried over to him, while Gai stayed quietly behind. He could not believe his eyes. Nor the evidence that lay before him. But he had always believed in his subordinates' powers. He never gave up on people he trusted.

"Neji." he said quietly as he volunteered to take the unconscious teen back to the camp. "I really wonder if you tried to prove your loyalty to me, the village and friends? I think, you wanted to prove to yourself you could trust yourself."

The Jounin smirked to himself.

"Anyway." he said gently touching the younger teen's hair. "Thank you for doing it."

* * *

The wind was gently touching their faces, long strands of hair danced before the blood red eyes as it searched yet another abandoned area for clues. Oh, how he envied those Hyuugas and their God-forsaken bloody Byakugan which surely would have made this mission a lot easier to complete. Summoning more chakra from the black creature that shared his body, his eyes changed shape to a more deadly form. He just needed to find a small trail of chakra, yet it's not easy to find the right feather on a bird. Scanning the area, more time then it was worth, he sighed and moved away. Walking slowly to the other cross on the map. It was a shopping area not far away. They were smart enough to let Kabuto and that idiot Tobi take care of the more annoying matters in the village. If they hurried, they would have finished these matters before anyone knew they were here.

"Itachi!"

Itachi stopped suddenly in his tracks. Kisame soon joined up beside him. The sanbi-claimer was holding what looked like a small tuff of something red, shining slightly into gold.

"So, it's somewhere here then." Itachi said with a secretive smile on his lips.

Kisame nodded, clutching his hand around the red thing, whatever it really belonged to. The blue Akatsuki smirked before disappearing leaving his comrade to continue the search. Itachi walked slowly down the road. On his way he passed many familiar sights. He stopped by one of them, a swing he had visited really long ago. As he stood there, the past crept up on him like a mist over his mind...

**Memory**

It was really long ago, he wondered if Sasuke remembered it. His brother had only been four back then, he had been as old as nine. Their parents hadn't been home that day because their father was, like always, out on a mission and their mother took care of a Genin team, training them day out and day in. His mission was to take care of his brother, and make sure he was all right. He didn't have any training, since his sensei, Zen-sensei, a thirty year old Jounin with power of marionettes, had been injured during their last mission, a B-Rank mission. Itaci was the only one who had returned without injuries, except for a shallow gash on his shoulder. His other teammates, Yin, a light-manipulator and Kisa, a animal-transforming kunoichi, were also at hospital, like it mattered to him? He didn't care about them, since he was the strongest in his team, in some ways stronger then their sensei.

Sasuke was sitting watching his brother from the swing. His feet dangling in the air, as the younger Uchiha sat humming silently to himself. Something Sasuke often did, why no one knew, was to just look at his brother without saying a word. Itachi smiled at his brother, it was those days he still wore a true smile, before hurrying behind to start pushing the swing. Back and forth, back and fourth, the young Sasuke was shouting of joy. Itachi pushed harder, yet careful to not let his brother fall.

Afterwards they had spent the afternoon looking at the sky. Itachi had laid, resting his back on a Sakura tree-trunk while Sasuke rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

**End Memory**

Sasuke had probably repressed that memory since long, but Itachi could never forget. No matter how much he hated Sasuke, for still living. For not giving up and understanding his own boundaries. For always chasing after him, when their roads crossed.

He still loved him, as a brother.

But at the moment he had other things more important to think about. Making sure no one saw him, he whistled a low tune. Two small shapes ran up to him, carefully keeping their distance.

"Dango! Pocky! I have something I want you to do."

* * *

Naruto didn't know what to do, if he would freak out, curse himself or simply just go out there and let fate have it's own course. He was a mouse trapped in a mousetrap, and no knowledge of where people were at the moment.

"I know you're here, demon!" the snarling voice said. Naruto froze. His hand traveled slowly down to his kunai pouch.

A sudden rustle in the leaves told him that Sasuke had entered the scene. At least, he wasn't alone.

Naruto turned away from his hiding, spinning he sent two kunai that embedded themselves into Kabuto's shoulder. The creature howled in anger, raging after him. The blond Jounin made a couple of seals, four copies of himself appeared beside him. The clawed hand went straight into his chest, but Kabuto was out of luck. The clone vanished in a puff of smoke, and when the monster started to look around, Naruto's clones had sped of in different directions, a tactic of confusing it.

It worked quite well.

Sasuke saw his chance, with the bewildered beast not able to decide in which direction to speed of to, he took out a scroll from his sleeve. The scroll was made of snake-skin, it was one of the artefacts he still had from his training with Orochimaru, and it was something he wanted to give back to Kabuto. Making a few seals, dragon, boar, bird, tiger and rabbit he drew two fingers across the closed scroll. An explosion of symbols rained down , chasing after the misshaped creature. It surrounded him entirely.

"Paemfuu no Jutsu!" (Snake seal technique. OBS: Paem is Korean, not Japanese.)

The black marks formed themselves into a gigantic snake head, biting down into the flesh. Several red symbols, the symbols for pain, spread over Kabuto's body. Smirking Sasuke completed the Jutsu, by making the seals of the snake twice, and then finishing with the seal of the sheep.

Kabuto howled in pain. While the beast was busy in pain, Naruto returned, a clone by his side. Closely followed by Sakura. It seemed as if the two of them had something planned. Naruto held out his hand, as the clone helped him to form the Odama Rasengan. The strike hit Kabuto's shoulder, sending him soaring to the ground. Sakura followed shortly, with one of her killing punches.

"We did it!" she said in relief as a flow of blood escaped the beast's mouth. However, she was wrong. Kabuto got back to his feet, not caring about his wounds. His thirst for their blood seemed to be stronger then his care for his own health. Sakura was blown back, soaring into one of the trees, her back smashing the bark, which flew into splinters.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed in shock. The pink haired medic nin however got shakingly back to her feet. Pulling her forehead protector tighter around her head she smirked.

"What was that, couldn't feel it." she said teasingly, however her movement spoke differently. That blow had indeed hurt, her back was probably sore of bruises. Kabuto stormed after her, either because she was closest to him or because a part of his human side couldn't take the insults. Or both.

Sasuke and Naruto hurried after. Sasuke seemed quite miserable that his Jutsu hadn't taken more effect then it had. Kabuto was moving flawlessly, and the three shinobi chasing him were growing more and more tired.

If they did not finish soon they would be beast-dinner.

Sakura signed for the two boys to withdraw. Knowing the beast would chase after them if they did, Naruto decided to let his clones bother it while they went back to plan ahead. Calling forward a dozen clones the three shinobi escaped to a nearby meeting-spot. A big boulder placed on a small hill. No one knew who had put it there, and no one knew why. It was the hill of mysteries, the stone itself held drawing of old war strategies. Pictures of shinobi armies, where there were several units moving into different directions, strength and stamina in the middle, while there were two quick flanks that moved swiftly by the sides surrounding the enemy's escape route at the front. Escaping strategies, such as splitting into two units, switching places to escape further and further away, one step at a time.

It was time to put their heads and experiences together, three heads were better then one anyway. Putting one more clone to make sure Kabuto wasn't picking up their trail, they bent their heads together starting to discuss said matters.

The earth shook beneath them as conclusions were made. Strategies were put, and a bait was decided, though Sakura looked quite gloomy when Naruto shook awake, his last clone having been destroyed. The three of them split immediately. It was time to bury the beast, alive!

* * *

"Ino, stop!"

Three pair of feet stopped once they landed on the branch before them. Ino looked questioning at Shikamaru, who had been the one to tell her to stop. Chouji did too, the Akimichi Chuunin looked up, further ahead to see smoke coming from the western section of the village.

"Shikamaru, is that?" he asked. Shikamaru nodded. Team ten had left the actual battle in suspicion of even more foul matters, and it didn't seem that Shikamaru had been wrong to suspect someone behind this attack more then the orange-swirl and creepy guy. No, he had been more then correct to say, that Akatsuki were after something. Something that was kept in this village, and they probably needed a huge diversion like this to get the focus away from their true intentions. Needless to say, Shikamaru wasn't surprised to find a shadowy figure bent over what looked like a hole in the ground. Ino and Chouji understood immediately what their friend was planning. Ino made a few seals, pointing er fingers together she said: "Ninpou: Shinfuugin no Jutsu." (Ninja Technique: Mind Domination Technique)

The figure stopped, stood up and turned around. However, this mind was extremely hard to dominate and Ino, no matter how good she had become of this technique, couldn't keep the Jutsu for long. A minute later it broke, and the figure smirked looking at them. Expressionless dark eyes, stripes looking like gills, blue hair and blue skin. Hoshikage Kisame.

"Ino?" Chouji said bending down to make sure she was alright. Oh, sure she was, just pissed of that someone had dominated her so easily.

"Looks like we have no choice." Shikamaru concluded. "Ninpou: Kage Nui!" (Ninja Technique: Shadow Sewing Technique.)

The shadow around him extended, shooting out in thinner tails to hold down Kisame. Ino smiled warmly, happier now that one of their techniques seemed to work better. Chouji helped as well, growing his arms to hold the freak. They needed him for questioning, sadly they couldn't kill him yet. Not until Shikamaru had a few answers.

However, as the all-eating Chuunin touched him, he withdrew his hands. They had been badly wounded by the contact. Kisame smirked, showing them what had caused the damage. Thin, almost invisible needles placed all over his body and clothes. You couldn't see the difference with your eyes, but you sure felt them. A small puddle of blood appeared on the ground.

"Do you like it?" Kisame asked, his white teeth shining in the sun. Chouji didn't look near as amused as the Akatsuki member did. Shikamaru looked troubled as well. It was getting harder and harder to hold the Jutsu stable, because Kisame was fighting back, meddling with his chakra. If they did not do anything smart soon... Shikamaru eyed the huge sword with a glimpse of anxiousness. No, he did not want to end his days being sliced up.

Ino got the message. Shikamaru released the Jutsu while the nimble kunoichi threw a poisonous smoke bomb. The three of them backed immediately, regrouping. Shikamaru hurried over to whisper something in Chouji's ear. The boulder Chuunin nodded, enlarging his body third times the size of a normal man. Kisame eyed the larger form with interest, wondering how much delicious chakra he would probably get from that.

Meanwhile Ino was preparing a string of poison dipped kunai. When Kisame wasn't looking she threw them all, letting them rain down. Kisame stared lazingly at them, not moving. "I got him!" she said in a cheer.

Of course she did not know how wrong she was, and she had during the fight completely forgotten that each Akatsuki members possessed a biju of their own. Kisame smirked, seeing their shocked faces, letting the power run through his veins. Ino backed, the kunai she sent bounced of the shell of chakra.

"Damn!" she swore, hiding into the trees around. Kisame stared at his hands, an aura of chakra surrounded him, three tails. Shikamaru didn't need to calculate steps right now, he knew they would never be able to capture that thing. However, through his experiences he had learnt that if you worked together, you could accomplish miracles. Though this was rare, he couldn't see any other possibilities. Fleeing was impossible, Kisame was hungering for them, and they had nothing to bargain with. It was just a last fight that could decide this.

Ino, who was hiding among a mass of branches and Chouji, who was keeping a low profile both saw the commands coming from the Chuunin's hand signals. They clearly said: "We have no choice, let's do it!" Both looked shocked at first, before pulling of a wide smile. If they were about to die today, then they would die in such a battle, it would make Konoha as proud of them as the trio could possibly make it.

* * *

"Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shou" (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)

Using strings of chakra Hinata, together with the rest of team Eight, kept a wall that shielded Konoha from the attacks they guarded the village from. About twenty steps away from her, Akamaru was fending of a bunch of second grade shinobi, violently throwing one off, that had climbed upon the dog's back. Kiba was using his Taijutsu moves solo this time, like it made any difference? They had defeated the three worst gang leaders, and the rest turned out to be nobodies in fighting. Shino was letting the bugs feed on his opponents. One by one, the enemy was taken down effectively. The two boys were in deep concentration, yet Hinata couldn't keep wondering how everyone else was doing it, and she was worried for her niisan, Neji. She knew he could be a little more hotheaded these days, and knowing these bastards (though she did not describe them as bastards) would probably have said something to offend him. He took his new place among the Clan in deep value, and she knew he would become a much better Clan leader then she would ever be. Not like he agreed.

He knew her as well.

Meanwhile unknown to her, Neji was taken back to the camp, where Tsunade and Shizune hurried to meet them. His wounds were serious, and though they were not at the hospital, or could go anywhere near it, Tsunade was an expert medic and it didn't take long for her to fix a temporary hospital tent where he was in care of one of the medic units. Though he was not close to death, his condition was stable, the team kept a close eye upon him. Gai told Tsunade the story of what had happened, though he could not give her details, he could say that one of the Akatsuki had been wiped out and it was Neji's doing. Tsunade walked into the tent, took a closer look at Neji before shaking her head. She could still not believe that story, and she didn't want to wait to hear Neji's version (though he was out like a burnt leaf). It truly amazed her that someone so young had managed, what so many older then him dreamed of.

Once Neji would wake up he would receive all gratitude he could receive, and his name would be written down among the Konoha legends. Tsunade looked at Tenten, who had been quiet all this time. Smiling she wondered if not all of them would be a legend among themselves.

* * *

Two small faces looked into the blood red sky. It was starting to eve, and their father had told them, before he went out for business, to find someplace safe. Currently, they had found a safer spot, where no one saw them, under roots and earth. Their father would come back for them, and take them back to the small house they lived in. They were both five and three years old, very young and too young to take care of themselves in any way. The oldest, Uchiha Dango took her little sister Pocky by the hand.

"Don't worry. Daddy will be back soon. No one can beat our daddy."

_TBC_

_000_

_(Laughs like a maniac)_

_Dango and Pocky are name of food, or generally sweets. I can just imagine Itachi creating their names. Hahahaha..._

_Anyway, it really seems school is catching up on everyone, because I had a review drop all of sudden, as well as reading drop. Oh well... this chapter is done and what is done is done and if you think I am being unfair to anyone in the story, then I hope you forgive me. By the way, I hope you remember I have mentioned this will not be M-preg, however me, like Sasuke, wants the Uchiha bloodline to continue. Well, this chapter solves a lot of those problems as well. _

_Oh yeah, and before i forget. In two weeks I won't be home again. (watches her readers crying.) I am going to Madeira for a week, over autumn break, everyone in the house are so sick of Swedish (gray) autumns that we decided this year to refresh ourselves. So, no updates that week (44)_

_Well, that's all from me. I could have written more on this fic at the moment, but I would probably have forgotten to add Dango's and Pocky's last saying. _

_Shitza_

_(She was mighty sugar high after she wrote this. Been drinking Fanta, and Fanta adding Shitza means enormous gigglishness.)_


	30. Seeing Red

_If there are any authors around, here is an idea I was thinking of writing, but since I am planning on quitting fanfiction after this story is finished, I will not do it myself. It starts like this (and I mean start):_

"Hinata-chan, hurry up, we're late!" Neji said between rushed breaths. Hinata nodded as the two of them hurried down the stairs, into the Metro line beneath the big city. It had been a year since the devastating earthquake that sunk the five shinobi countries into the water. Hinata ran close behind him. Making sure no one looked, as if they ever would, Neji sent chakra into his eyes.

"Byakugan!"

The walls that no ordinary eyes could watch through suddenly disappeared for his vision, and he saw the train arriving. "Shit" he swore as he and Hinata decided to take the shadows. Hurrying in unimaginable speed they managed to reach the doors before they closed. No one noticed of course, seeing they were both skilled shinobi. As the doors closed, Shikamaru and Lee, who had arrived five minutes earlier, sighed.

"You're late!"

_Or something. Anyway, the whole idea was that I started asking myself, how would a shinobi live if they lived like our lives, and still had Jutsus and bloodlines. Well, I kind of liked the idea about Neji using Byakugan to catch the train. They were heading to school if you wonder. All Konoha gang in school, not to mention, still being shinobi and called for missions. Tsunade's office is a higher building, the village is more like a part of the slums and well... from there you decide. I don't have any use of the idea, trashed it long ago. But it sure would have been an interesting read. Just tell me if you are using it, because i would really have liked reading it myself. _

_Anyway, going back to this story, I have to say I love it! (squeals) I have finally, after almost 30 chapters found a suitable spot to introduce two of my favourite OCs Pocky and Dango, whom I have struggled to name as well before I came here. If no one knows Dango is sweetened dumplings and Pocky is a sort of candy. Guess why I feel there names to be quite ironic since their inspiration really came from an image of Itachi thinking out names eating Dango and Pocky. Okay, not sure if Itachi really has a sweet tooth, but it suits perfectly. If anyone wonders, he does care that much for them, he can leave them somewhere to take care of themselves for ages. Then he turns up, take them back before finding another place for them to stay, most often a village. However, this time he has no plans on taking them back. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: This Chapter is dedicated to Asuma-sensei. But why, I won't spoil you on it, but for the ones who have read it, you guys know. _

_PPs: You know I won't update for more then a week. I'm going to Madeira over the Autumn Holiday, and won't be back until November the 6th. Currently, I am awaiting the worst storm that has happened to the country since a few years back, and if I am out of luck, I will have to go to school in that weather._

**Chapter 29**

**Seeing Red,**

**Sweet Dango and F(l)avoured Pocky**

Sakura snapped her eyes open. So far so good, Kabuto was still following her just as planned. Though, it was a daring step they had taken to make a medic nin the bait, it was their last card they could possibly play if they did not want to get beaten. The rustling of the leaves made Sakura feel calmer, knowing Sasuke and Naruto were by her side prepared to take action if Kabuto did any unexpected things before they reached the place they were targeting, a clearing about two hundred meters from the village walls. It was the perfect place to bury this thing, because it held the advantages they needed and it was also Kiba's and Akamaru's favourite training spot. The more ruined, the better, so he would not mind for them borrowing it. It took her really around five minutes to reach there, travelling from branch to branch. She made sure to leave a broad track of scent after her, reaching the middle of the training ground she took her move into action, disappearing all of sudden, just as Kabuto got there.

They would only have one shot to finish this after all. They were almost out of chakra, all three, and it would be more and more dangerous the longer they waited. Seeing Sakura succeeding her part of the plan, Naruto and Sasuke moved in, with a teamwork they had never displayed in front of others before. Both formed the same seals, in the order: Rabbit, Tiger, Boar, Sheep, Dragon, Ox, Rat and Dog. Standing beside each other the placed their finger tops touching the other's finger tops (Literally Sasuke's Left hand touches Naruto's Right). Both closed their eyes, concentrating their last chakra to their fingers. This was a complex method which involved precise teamwork, perfect chakra control and perfect timing. Keeping their fingers together, the other hand repeated the seals, using the other's in help. Both opened their eyes, which were gleaming of revenge. Smirking their voices echoed, as they jumped away from each other a mix of strings tying them together, they shouted:

"Nibai Hashikaku Kemonofuu no Denkiteki Amaterasu!" (Translation: Double Eightsquared Beast Seal of the Legendary Amaterasu.)

The strings formed themselves around Kabuto, creating a cubical cage around him. Kabuto roared of anger, however nothing within his power could break this seal, ranked fifth best in the world. (The four more protective and effective than this needed sacrifices.)

The sealing cage first glowed bright blue, before settling like a black cage around him. All they saw was a black box. Inside the seal had probably finished the process of killing the beast within Kabuto, as well as Kabuto himself, they both looked at each other, both feeling oddly aged and weak as it was.

"Well, do you want to bury him, or shall I?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stared at him, before starting to laugh. Sakura ran over to them, hugging the breath out of them. The Medic nin beamed as the two of them started to tile up earth with their hands (all their chakra was drained after using that method, and it wasn't like they carried anything to dig with.) Putting the box into the hole they filled it with the piled earth.

The last of the sunlight drowned while they hurried back to camp, knowing none could fight in their current state.

Sakura took the lead, it took Sasuke and Naruto a few more seconds to follow, mainly since both had something they needed to do before that. The pink haired Jounin surely did notice her lack of company, and gazed back at the clearing. She couldn't help but to smile happily seeing the two of them. Indeed, through all of this they had barely had the time to wish each other luck, and their current greatest fear was to loose each other. Sasuke had locked his lips to Naruto, and Naruto had gently taken Sasuke's head wanting to get closer to his lover. The medic nin decided to wait, keeping as quiet as possible, not even daring to take deep breathes. She had heard love was one of the greatest gifts of all, in her youth she had believed highly in it, but lost faith as her love from that time didn't look upon her. Though now, she knew she could believe again. The evidence was right before her.

* * *

Shitza: I know you all will ask me about this, no, Kabuto is not buried alive, the seal killed him before that. Though, it would have been a fitting end, but one of my most feared ways of dying would be being buried alive, or drowning.

* * *

Ino could feel the pain between her ribs as the kunai hit her. Blood came from her wounded lung, up her throat and was dripping from her open panting mouth. Chouji had fallen beside her, she did not know if he was dead or alive. Shikamaru had his eyes open, a sword wound over his arm making it useless beside him. They had attacked with everything they had, done everything they could, and yet it was far from enough to take this thing on. Kisame was laughing like a maniac, the three tails surrounded his body. Ino froze for a second, the killing intention coming from this thing was far worse then anything she had experienced, and the power made her want to run. But, even running was pointless.

He would only kill them if they did.

Kisame smirked advancing at them. Ino couldn't help but to cry as the Akatsuki grabbed her by the hair, squeezed her skull until she was sure it would be cracking.

'_This is it, I am sorry everyone. I am sorry I couldn't be a better Jounin._' she thought closing her eyes, preparing for the worst. But it never came. The hand released her, letting her drop to the ground. She could see two pairs of feet, and one unfamiliar voice saying: "I have it. I have found the Phoenix Feather."

Kisame grinned hearing this. Itachi had found what they were searching for, the second key, really it wasn't their original job to do so, unless the Leader hadn't felt so extremely pissed at them and ordered them to do so. Hidan was a lucky bastard who didn't have to go through the pain of finding his key, he got it delivered to his feet. Kisame could swear that once they got back, Hidan would pay for this pain.

Anyway, the two members decided to leave, knowing their task was done for now. They had lost two members, who anyway had only been playing the roles of distraction, and their lives weren't much worth anyway for them. In a flash both were gone, leaving behind nothing more or less than a single word.

"Immortality."

* * *

The sun rose with a great deal of work being laid for them. It was time to move back. Once Akatsuki had been driven out, things seemed to go back to normal. Almost... There were still complications between the shinobi and the villagers, but nothing more serious then some fights in the darkened alleyways.

The shinobi were more problematic about the fact that a lot of them had been seriously wounded. The shock had come to find team ten lying half dead on the streets, drenched in their own blood. An emergency treatment, thankfully in the hospital this time, had been arranged to make sure all three would have a chance of survival. It had been a rough night for Tsunade, who took part in most of the surgeries. When morning arrived, thankfully all three were sleeping peacefully in a bed each.

Neji too had been removed, but his condition was fine now, though he would have to stay at hospital for quite a while. However, it did not stop Tenten, Hinata and Sakura to come visit him in the morning. Hinata gave him quite the lesson about this, since she deeply cared for him like a brother, and Sakura just shook her head murmuring a soft "boys" under her breath.

Team seven hadn't gone through any treatments at all, they just needed a good night's rest. Though Tsunade really did want to have them all on a check up, two of three simply refused to do more that night saying they needed some quality time together. Two murderous eyes clearly told her off as Sasuke dragged Naruto back to their shared tent that night. Numerous fangirls popped up to hear them moaning.

(Shitza: No, I will not describe it. No matter how much you can beg me. This is T-Rated after all, perverts!)

Yet Konoha would not have much rest, even though the worst was over. For among the ruins of the village something had popped up that surely enough gave all the council members a real headache. At first they had looked like orphans, having lost their parents in the fight, but once the black eyes turned slightly red, people became alerted. A mass of blood tests had been made, all saying the same. It was the Uchiha blood, which meant that the two girls were Uchihas.

This sure alarmed them, and high security was placed around them, in case they were some kind of weapon left behind Akatsuki. The two girls, so young, frightfully curled up together. ANBU were watching them all day long, medics came to check on them, pinning needles into their skin.

As the village rebuilt itself Sasuke couldn't stand it. He was an Uchiha, and yet he had not been allowed to see them. What was Hokage-sama thinking?

The first snow had arrived, late to say, it was in the middle of Januari and not much had happened apart from the Uchiha incident. Well, except for a drunken Gai trying to strip Kakashi during his Birthday party. He surely did regret that later, Kakashi got angry few times and that had been one of them. The bowl-cut Jounin still had marks around his left eye.

Sasuke watched the snow settle down on the ground, disappearing as someone stepped on its path. It was too much movement on this street for any snow to settle down, and it would all be gone in a week. Snow rarely stayed in the Fire Country, the few shinobi who really liked it took their chances of having fun in the Snow Country instead. Sasuke closed his eyes, moving away from the wall he had been leaning on. It was once more worth a try to persuade Tsunade to let him see the kids. In his heart hope flared, that the future of his clan wasn't completely gone. Even if he had chosen his path once he started to love his blond, a little feeling of regret still had nagged him. If he could gain the rights to raise these kids, whoever the father or mother was, Sasuke would make sure that he once more could be able to walk the streets around the Uchiha mansions, seeing it blooming of life.

Walking slowly the street leading toward the tower he passed a lot of shinobi walking on their way home. Some he recognised, like Tenten who was instructing a fellow Chuunin upon the brilliant arts of armoury. Sasuke nodded as she waved at him, her mouth constantly forming words. The Uchiha hurried inside, the few white snowflakes in his dark hair melting meeting the warm interior.

Fast steps lead him toward the Last Sannin's office and reaching he could swear he heard voices. He knew this was a stupid thing to do, but he silently pressed his ear to the door.

"Baachan, you can't be serious, they are just kids!" he heard his lover shout at the older woman. It sounded as if a chair moved, Tsunade was probably standing up behind her desk.

"Naruto, for the 74th time, I can't let them go, no matter how much I'm starting to think they won't do anything, the traces of the Uchiha blood we found points to other directions. You know, as well as me, that we can not trust that man!"

"I know" Naruto said dropping his high voice slightly. "I know that, but I really think..."

"Think what?" Tsunade asked.

It sounded as if Naruto was sighing deeply. "I really think it's unfair to Sasuke. I mean, he hasn't said anything yet, but he is worried sick for these kids, and no matter how impossible it may seem, sometimes I wish I could help him with that. Because I believe that deep down he wants to revive his clan, even if he keeps on denying it. Sometimes, I regret taking that from him."

Now it was Tsunade's turn to sigh. The temperament had dropped a lot within their heated argument, however there was still a tone of ice in her voice.

"You know as well as me that we now have evidence that Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi were within the walls while Kabuto and that Tobi kept our eyes focused on other things. They were after something within the walls, it is a high possibility they found it, and from our guesses it can be one of the treasures we have been trying to locate... within our own walls." she said poisonously. "But sometime, when they were looking, Itachi dropped them here. Yes, you know we can't tell Sasuke that the two girls are in fact Itachi's girls, he would run after them..."

Sasuke didn't think, he simply put his hand on the doorknob and opened it roughly.

"THEY are WHAT?" he asked making Naruto jump from his chair. Tsunade sighed.

"So you were listening, you know as well as me that eavesdropping is not a nice thing to do. I do recall your mother doing a lot of the same, things rub of before you know it."

Naruto meanwhile hurried over to the shocked Uchiha's side, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Sasuke did not move, but was staring at Tsunade, his Sharingan burning in his eyes.

"Stop it Uchiha, what I said is true. When we found your, nieces we discovered that they were both closely related through a Tracing Jutsu, and with blood tests and analyses, we could confirm, to our horror, that they were indeed your brother's daughters. Now, while you are here, I must ask you, why do you think Itachi left them here?"

Sasuke snorted. "How the hell should I know?" he said angrily. "Don't think I know what that murderer is thinking!"

Tsunade sighed yet again. "The Council will hang my head if they find out about this." she said moving away from her desk, towards the door. "Naruto, Sasuke... follow me please."

Both Jounin said nothing. They simply, like always when the Hokage gave an order, followed it.

* * *

It wasn't a pleasant prison they had chosen for the poor girls. It was indeed what you can imagine a prison to be like. It was Konoha's Torture Chamber, where Ibiki mainly worked in. It was a downright rack of a building, made from heavy wooden trunks, no beauty in the design of building it, just a strong firm building within all weathers, and a horrible sight to everyone who came there. Moans and silent pleas for the torture to stop filled the air around them. It smelled of sweat, blood and something they could not name. Sasuke pinched his nose as they walked down a narrow flight of stairs, toward the lower cells. Tsunade walked in front of the line, carrying the keys. Hands grasped lifelessly after them, as the walked through the corridors with cells on each sides, and the pleas only grew louder and louder. Dim lights were the only light these prisoners would ever see again. It wasn't impossible that many died down here.

"Here we are." Tsunade said unlocking a smaller oak door, with bars in a small aperture. They could hear faint whispers coming from inside.

"Don't worry Pocky! Father will be back soon." a small voice said to a person who was unmistakeably sobbing.

Tsunade opened the door, motioning for them to walk in first. The first thing that hit Sasuke was a small human version entangling in his legs, crying. "Daddy, you are back!"

A second figure hurriedly grabbed the smaller form, and took it toward the shadows.

"Baka, that's not daddy. That's someone else. A stranger. Don't get yourself killed, stupid!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Tsunade lit the room with a Light Jutsu (Basic stuff). The two girls in the room were indeed kids, probably not older then 6 years at the most.

"Tsunade-sama!" Naruto said, not believing how they could lock two young girls like this, in such a place. After all, this could scar them for life.

"I know Naruto, but it wasn't me who was allowed to choose the prison. If I could have chosen we would have kept them withing close watch in the hospital, but I did say before that I've been voted down many times in this.

Meanwhile Sasuke was eyeing the two girls with his Sharingan. The oldest glared at him back, her Sharingan had awakened even though it was only on it's first stage and would probably take years to awaken fully seeing how early it had arrived.

"Are you our Uncle? What's your name" she asked.

Sasuke flinched. It was not what he had suspected them to say, first meeting. Dropping his Sharingan, his normal eyes looking at him he opened his mouth to answer.

"Uchiha Sasuke. And yes, I am... your uncle."

Bending down to be level with her face he suddenly found two strong arms hugging him. He didn't dare to move, his mind tried to tell him over and over again that it was Itachi's kids, but his emotions did ignore it.

"Hello Uncle Sasuke, I am Uchiha Dango." he heard her say. Sasuke chuckled. Somehow that name, as well as Pocky's, was highly expected of his brother. He could remember when he being only four had found a cat which he took home, and asked his brother to name. Itachi had been eating Lunch and simply said: "Sushi!" because he had been eating Sushi at the moment.

That cat had been chased out by their father the day afterward.

So it didn't surprise him the slightest that Itachi named his oldest daughter Dango, and his youngest Pocky, he had never been good at naming. He simply names stuff after what his stomach was devouring. And it sort of amused him, as he could simply just imagine Itachi sitting munching on Dango while looking at the small kid, naming it after that.

"What's funny, Sasuke Ojisan (Uncle)?" Dango asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing." he murmured. Dango clung to his chest for minutes, and Sasuke did not move.

Naruto bent down to be level with the kids as well. The blond watched them, deep in thoughts. Dango released Sasuke from the suffocating hug (who knew a five-year-old had such strength?) and proceeded to hug Naruto. The blond stopped in his tracks, he too was deeply confused. No one had expected someone who was Itachi's child, to have such a gentle personality.

"And you are?" Dango asked after a while, releasing the hug.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I ehm... live with your uncle."

Dango tilted her head slightly.

"Are you like Sasori-san and Deidara-san? Do you love Sasuke-jisan?"

That surely could shock anyone. The image of him killing Sasori appeared again. Sasori who had jumped to prevent the attack to hit Deidara, and died in that way. Could it possibly be that They were together? Naruto tried to mentally shake that thought away, he had other things to worry about the the relationships between Akatsuki members.

"Yes, I love Sasuke." he said shortly. Dango smiled widely, before trotting over to her younger sister hugging her instead. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was thinking the same. There was no way such gentle kids could be Itachi's kids, and yet everything else biological told against it. The youngest child, Pocky, hid behind her older sister, either very shy or frightened to see all these strangers.

"Pocky, say hello you too!" Dango said. Pocky looked up shyly, waved slightly with her still baby roundish hands, before hiding again. But before anyone could say more, Tsunade said that visiting hour was over, and that they should better return to the village. Both teens obeyed without questions, tonight they would have a lot to talk about.

"Sasuke." Naruto said to his boyfriend as they walked back to the tower, with Tsunade walking in front of them.

"Hmm..." the Uchiha answered.

"What do you think Itachi is planning, really?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know Naruto, I have no idea."

Naruto sighed as well. "You know what. I really admire you for what you did. I know you hate your brother, maybe more then you love me. And yet, you did nothing with them."

Sasuke looked up at him. "Don't get any ideas, dobe. But if Itachi would ever do anything to you, my revenge would be as well for you as for my Clan."

Naruto did not reply back. He simply smiled, like always.

* * *

Slowly the night passed over the Hidden Leaf, many shinobi were up, some on guard duties and some because they liked staying awake during the night. Shikamaru however was far from that. Je was irritatingly turning around in bed. His wounds were slowly healing thankfully, or things would indeed have been more troublesome than they already were. No, it wasn't his wounds that were bugging him, it was something else. Something that had been bugging him ever since he got out of hospital a few days ago.

Closing his eyes he tried to fit the pieces together.

First there had been a real ruckus with the relationship of Sasuke and Naruto, and the village had split in half stating their opinions, only the closest people to the pair had taken this lightly. Second, the villagers had started to treat them badly, in that way also treating their friends badly, which soon involved higher clans, such as the Hyuuga to put their feet down. Then, the village had split to a silent war between the shinobi and the ninjas and thirdly they had been chased out. After that, the incident with Akatsuki followed, but something did not feel right. There was something missing to the puzzle. He could understand that not everyone could possibly accept a gay relation, after all this world was filled with strange and unusual people, but it nagged him deeply. After all, he suspected something more had torn up the cliff that existed between shinobi and villagers. But what.

Groaning he walked up to his window. Looking outside he saw small coloured lights illuminating the streets, figures moving back and forward. The genius ninja couldn't help but to eel that something else was steaming around the problems they already had. For some reason he felt as if he should go to the Hokage to talk about this. Something was NOT right.

* * *

In a smaller tidy apartment a young teen, around the same age as the Rookie Nine, stood by the window removing a white mask from his face. Sheets of parchments lay on his desk, many were drawn pictures of his memories. Sighing he breathed the fresh air of the night, an empty gaze studied the rounding moon in the black sky. Once more he had gone on a killing spree and returned successful with the evidence that his target was killed, meaning to bring the head with him. Since he was nine, he had been trained to become the ultimate tool, among four other kids. Two were dead of them, they died during the training not able to take the strain the roughness took on them. One was unconscious and he doubted she would ever wake up again. The second, his partner, was with a meeting together with the rest of the "roots of Konoha" and their chief, Danzou.

He had no name, though he was known for being _Sai_.

He had no feelings, not even when his throat would slit he would cry.

He had no future, he lived for the present situation.

He just existed to do the things he needed to do.

Taking out a new sheet of papers he took a pen and started to draw. In black and white, a perfect illustration of a butterfly. Everyday he watched the people outside his window, people who did not know he was there watching them, and sometimes he couldn't help to think how he wouldn't give his life to be able to soar away like the innocent butterfly...

...and to be a part of their happiness.

* * *

Steadily the sun rose over the village, with a new day to shine. People opened their shops like they did every day, advertisements, such as flowers and huge posters were placed outside their stores to make sure costumers would notice them. The shinobi were mostly occupied with training, or missions and the villagers didn't see much of them during this time, though many would turn up later perhaps to buy lunch from their restaurant. On the outside everything seemed normal, yet people still threw them glances on occasion.

However, the temporary peace would shortly be interrupted by a screaming blond coming from the Hokage tower. People turned their heads towards it, yet most knew who that voice belonged to, they did not have to guess much. Indeed, as soon as Hinata had told him on the way to train, the blond had stormed of to the tower. He could not believe his ears, he refused to believe it. Not when he and Sasuke had last night come to an agreement which seemed fine enough.

"You cannot do this, Tsunade baachan!" he said on the top of his lungs. Tsunade was holding her hands over her overworked brain, the sake from yesterday was affecting her more then she would like to admit.

And she too did not like this. She couldn't undersand the council at all.

On her desk lay a new order from the council.

Uchiha Dango and Uchiha Pocky would be removed from the torture halls and taken to the Fire Country prison.

It really made little sense, and yet the council simply argued saying they could no more trust anything that had any connection to Itachi.

Naruto couldn't help however to feel like a complete failure at the moment. Every shinobi knew things about that place, for instance, that even the prisoners with the shortest sentence ever made it out alive again.

_TBC_

_Wah, I am done and this horror week is over. Yes, I've had one exam, two long assignments, with more to finish for this week. It surprises me I managed to write this between. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you can wait for the next chapter coming sometime after the 6th. Thanks to all of my readers, many thanks to the people who review and encourage me and special thanks to SMHI for warning me about this storm._

_(looks out through the window)_

_Brrrr!!!_

_Shitza_


	31. No Matter What

_(laughs)_

_Did you guys know that Takeuchi _J_unko who has the Japanese voice for Naruto also voices Kanbara Takuya in Digimon Frontier, and being an old Digimon fan, rewatching some episodes now later, I almost laughed my head of hearing her (for it's a she, believe it or not) saying how it was the best ramen he had ever tasted, something we only hear from our dear Naruto-san._

_Sorry, it's more like a funny habit of mine, tracking down voices. For example,I've heard Sasuke's and Tsunade's in Bleach. _

_Anyway, did you miss me? (Looks at the reviews) Well, apart from someone who sent me... don't know if he's a serious flamer or just had nothing better to write, seems like it. I am back however, Madeira was wonderful as I am back in the cold again, only difference is that my skin looks like it's been painted in some ginger bread colour. (laughs) Not to mention, I had to skip half a day from school since my body refused to allow some sleep the night until Tuesday, making me pretty sour. _

_But apart from that, feel wonderful to be back, so... better keep going with this story. You might find it however out of character... my own mind is slowly going back to the thought of continuing that damn book of mine my friends have been nagging me about ever since I ended 9th grade or more to say, Senior level. To say, it was the actual reason I started writing here because my confidence dropped to zero... thanks to great readers like you, I have hundreds of reasons to continue it._

_Shitza_

_Ps: Normally while writing this story I have found it rather difficult to find surnames, yet you can expect an explosion of names from now on. I have a list of the top 500 surnames in Japan. That, is pretty cool! And while speaking of names, while I have your attention. If you are wondering about the genders within the groups below, then it's F, M, M... won't explain until after you've read._

_PPs: Ever heard Sasuke sing? Well, if anyone has seen the Japanese episodes, then I suggest you go to Bleach 7site, go to music download, Bleach Beat Collection and scroll down to Ishida Uryu's name, by that you will find songs sung by the voice of Sasuke (Japanese). Though to say, he sounds better talking than singing. Oh, you need to be a member if you are going to download. Almost forgot to say._

**Chapter 30**

**No Matter What,**

**Life Goes On**

Naruto sighed, keeping his hands in his pockets, walking on the muddy road towards the Academy. No matter what, life would continue and so did life within the Uchiha mansion, which was more alive then ever. Indeed, after much arguing, bickering, fighting and well reasoning Sasuke and he had managed to get the Uchiha children away from the mental prison and into the mansion. Though, both were yet forbidden to go anywhere it was a huge relief for the already stressed Uchiha, who of course shared this with his partner. Naruto was pleased about the changes, since well... the kids had managed to awaken some of Sasuke's milder sides, though Dango had some well chosen comments about their relationship, always making examples out from what she probably had seen living close to Akatsuki. Though Akatsuki barely payed them any attention, more like showed them away out on the streets or target practised on them, the two had been able to deliver some unknown information about the members and so on. Of course, a three-year-old and a five-year-old did not know anything about plans or secret missions, but they had personal information that perhaps would be useful.

Naruto was amazed how easily everyone started to love the kids. Everyone knew who the father was, yet even Neji, who normally never changed an expression but during that particular first meeting the Hyuuga had constantly been smiling, warmly. Whatever magic the two of them did, it still did not affect the council who would not budge from their decision. But, as long as Sasuke could keep an eye on the last blood of his Clan, he seemed content enough, as long as they would not be removed to somewhere else.

Because of everything that had happened, the Last Academy Exam was delayed for so long, team couldn't be completed until now. Lee had informed them that the worries within the village had made them decide to delay the Exam until they were sure the village wouldn't react towards letting new shinobi enter the scene. Walking fast towards the huge building that was the school, he sighed. Well, he had agreed to this after all.

A raging voice met him as he opened the door, allowing the warm interior to heat his frozen bones. One who had not agreed to this was Sakura, who had turned the offer down, however it seemed as if the Council and Tsunade wanted her to do this, and had signed her for it, against her will. Sakura had tried to make them change their minds, but it seemed even everyone around her was agreeing to the old Hokage's wish. Naruto felt a little bad for her, because inside the classroom were three very expecting new Genin waiting for their Jounin teacher, and she did not want to do this. But he knew she wouldn't let them down, it was against her policy.

Naruto scanned the letter he had received two days ago, with the information about his own subordinates and their records. According to it, all three were average students with good grades and not many observations more then that the girl came from a wealthy wheel-making family that had never before in their history become shinobi, and she was probably the first one. One of the boys was a prankster, like him, but the difference between was that he had better grades than him (sigh) and the last one did not carry many details more then that he seemed quite silent.

Naruto had read Sasuke's letter as well, and he kind of could imagine them as a next team seven. Well, it said that the girl was this years Number One Rookie, one of the boys was the all-time failure and the other was well... neutral. Sasuke had disappeared for advice from their previous teacher Kakashi. Even though he had the qualifications, he wondered what were the best ways of teaching these individuals to become a team? Kakashi had hinted: Let nature have its course.

Standing by the door leading to the classroom he smiled. Team seven weren't the only ones taking subordinates. The other three Jounin, Neji, Ino and Shino had agreed as well. Ino had slowly recovered as well, and was now outside harm. Neji was his usual self and Shino would probably never change. As for Team 8, 10 and previous 5 (or Team Gai which was more or less known) had been roughly weakened because one of their teammates left, but things worked out quickly since Tenten switched to Kurenai's team, and Team ten was almost already split because Shikamaru had been given completely new kind of orders, which hardly anyone knew what they were. Chouji, who had made a successful recovery as well though he complained he did not because hospital food was horrible, would be kept busy as well being given B-rank missions inside the village.

Keeping his usual calm smile he opened the door. The classroom was filled with students, all watching him entering. Iruka stood behind the desk, smiling proudly as well.

Soon all the Jounin had assembled, among them many he did not know. Sasuke stood leaning by the door, almost invisible thanks to the small crowd. Neji was talking with Shino about something and Ino looked bored, playing her Mind Domination on a few birds, making them loop through the air. The show-off...

It was clear the sight of twelve Jounin in the classroom seemed to make many nervous. The sight of 36 Genin was making the Jounin more nervous, since this was everyone's first try. Naruto could not understand how Kakashi had seemed so calm, almost bored, to do this.

"I will now announce the teams and their new Jounin teachers." Iruka said clearing his voice.

"Team 1" Iruka began. "Harguchi Noriko, Koyanagi Yogi, Kimura Ringo. You will be teamed with Yamanaka Ino."

Ino looked up suddenly over the classroom, while three young students moved away from their seats. Ino smiled warmly back, though she looked a little uncomfortable thinking she would start training three "kids" whom were all way shorter than her.

Iruka continued with giving a bearded Jounin a pair of twins (God Help Him) and a girl who looked quite lost. Ino was meanwhile leading her team outside. Naruto, smirked knowing she would take them to one of the café by the main road.

#Team 3! Sohma Leiko, Kuramae Hatsuharu, Kinoshita Kyoshi. You will be accompanied with Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto smirked knowing he was right this was a potential team 7. The girl Leiko was paying her new teammates as much attention as a king notices a farmer among others. The boy Kyoshi was bouncing up and down with anticipation and the third guy... neutral, didn't give a flinch about what was happening. However, he had reacted hearing Sasuke's surname, which meant he wasn't completely up around the clouds. Naruto passed Sasuke a smile while he lead the team to the Academy Dojo. Now his nerves were building.

"Akita Minoko, Yagamishi Toyo, Sanya Shigure. You will make team 4, together with Hyuuga Neji."

Neji didn't say a word, just waved at them to follow him. They were heading towards the Hyuuga mansion, which had enough rooms to let them stay in private.

Naruto wondered, while Iruka read out the next team to an old Jounin, how Neji really had agreed to this? Because, according to the records of the village, there had only been two Jounin before taking care of a Genin team, coming from the Hyuuga Clan. The annoying rumours said however, that Neji had said, it was decided with his birth, though Naruto could swear he only said that to annoy him.

"Team 6, containing Kurosaki Ai, Aida Zen and Akimoto Akito. You will follow Miss Haruno Sakura to the hospital, from what I've heard."

Sakura did her best to smile, though she looked like she rather would have been somewhere else. However, she would not let anyone down and smiling she lead her new team outside. Though, she threw a longing look at the last member of team 7. She had done the same with Sasuke, when he left.

Looking around it was only he and Shino left in the room, out of the Jounin he knew. And his nerves grew even worse when Shino was assigned to lead Team 9, containing a girl named Daisaki Chika and two boys, Mitani Hiro and Oosaki Taku.

Team ten was given to a female Jounin with silver white hair which reminded him slightly of Kakashi's hair, but she certainly had less humour and behaved like your horrible aunt or something. Naruto felt bad for them. And he had to keep in mind that not all new Genin remained Genin for long. Kakashi had had seven different teams before it became them. And boy, he was glad for that.

"Team 11. Uotani Ami, Minagawa Mamoru, Oyanagi Seiichi. You may head to the BBQ, together with Uzumaki Naruto."

There was a pause, then...

"Konoha's Yellow Tornado???!" Seiichi said in awe, almost stepping onto Ami, who was walking away from the row in front of him.

Ami looked at him, before moving away slightly. She seemed awfully shy, that girl.

The boy Mamoru, who had been wise enough to take another route, sighed deeply before hooking the back of his friend's shirt dragging him away from the classroom. Naruto shook his head, leading Ami with him. He flashed Iruka a grin before hurrying outside again to the colder climate. The two boys were almost running into others hurrying to the BBQ, Ami was either wise, or shy enough not to. A few angry glances were shot at them as they hurried past the woman's skirts and men's trolleys.

As the BBQ came to sight, with the two boys waiting impatiently outside, Naruto thought chucklingly on his so called: "Interview-mission." When Tsunade had said that he would get his first team, he had visited every Jounin sensei he knew, for tips, which meant a large variety from going to the Gym (Gai) to shopping (Kurenai). It ended with Asuma's plain idea on buying the lunch for the day, and since he did not suspect he had a "Chouji" among his group, he picked that one. There was only one Clan in Konoha that could eat you out of the house, and they were the Akimichi, which surely would have emptied his vagues for the rest of the month.

They sat down by an unoccupied table by the window. Ami was looking out at the street while the boys started to argue over the menu. Naruto sighed, thinking back at the old days when he was just a Genin, chuckling at the memory of his and Sasuke's constant arguing.

"Well." he said sounding oddly like Kakashi in this. "How about introducing ourselves first. You just need to say what you like, dislike and your interests."

"Sensei, why don't you start?!" Seiichi asked hyperly. Naruto smiled. "Why not. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, your Jounin sensei. I like Ramen more then I like Barbecue (he added as they were given their first dishes) as well as my boyfriend, whom I live with. I greatly dislike people who for no reason destroys others life and well. My interests lies in training to be the next hokage."

"I knew it!" Seiichi said happily. "You owe me 10 yen M."

Mamoru looked at him in great disgust, paying. Naruto looked at Ami, who looked down at her legs. She had black curly hair, pale skin and green eyes. She looked, as the standards upon girls would describe her, cute. Not pretty really, but cute. She wore a pale violet shirt, and long white pants, which were torn by the feet, sandals and had her arms wrapped like the usual fashion. Her hitaiate was tied around her neck.

"My name is Uotani Ami, you just need to call me Ami. I like dancing, since my mother used to be a geisha...

(_Shitza: Just to tell, for those who don't know what a Geisha is, it's a Japanese word for artist, which they call women who keeps entertaining men with serving tea, sake, dancing, performing, singing and so on.)_

... so she taught me a lot about dancing. I guess that's why I like dancing really much. I kind of dislike boys when they are fighting" she added, stunning both boys sitting opposite her. "because I believe fighting between friends is wrong."

"Any interests?" Naruto asked.

"Dancing, I guess. I would have liked to become a geisha myself, but my father wanted me to train to become a ninja instead."

The question moved on to Seiichi who looked more and happy to answer. Indeed, he had a lot to say. Seiichi was a red haired guy, with a huge grin and red eyes. He wore a forest green shirt, beige pants and had his left leg wrapped. He also had black earrings, and wore a necklace that was one of the bones from his great grandfather. His hitaiate was tied around his left arm, very much like Shikamaru wore his.

"My name is Oyanagi Seiichi, and My greatest dream is to be like my great grandfather, Oyanagi Hachi, who was one of his times greatest samurai. I want to be able to bring down mountains, something my dad used to tell me about round the dinner table. I mean, he is really a cool and strong guy, just wish I could meet him. So, because of that I like training with my great gran dad's old tools, we store them somewhere in the house, don't remember exactly where, anyway... he has this cool armour, but we lost the sword long ago. I'm gonna get one myself. Where was I, oh yes... I also like going to the mountains, training there with my older brother. He's Jounin, maybe you know him, oh anyway... I greatly dislike people who bug me, for example Mamoru here." he said eyeing him with great dislike. "and frogs. I truly hate frogs."

Naruto his a chuckle, if they only knew their sensei had a summoning contract with frogs, and was probably the last one now with one since Jiraya had died. It surprised him slightly Seiichi, who seemed to have heard a lot about him, surely had missed this.

"And you?" he asked the last boy, who looked quite distant and indeed the quiet type. He had brown hair, brown eyes and wore a black jacket, which he wore over a red t-shirt. White trousers and white sandals. His hitaiate was tied around his forehead like most people seemed to like.

"Minagawa Mamoru, however I will keep my interests and such to myself, thank you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. From what Lee had once told him, Neji had used the same kind of answer. This surely would be an interesting team. And he hoped, for the future battles, they would somehow start to act like a team soon. However, remembering Kakashi's lesson about working as a team, he sighed quietly since he would have to bring this up today. Meanwhile Seiichi was arguing with Mamoru about being a total brat. Perhaps arguing with the Minagawa only meant that Seiichi always lost, but it allowed him to work out some of the steam. Minagawa Mamoru, as Naruto learned at least quicker than Seiichi, had a gift for tackling the worst kind of insults, with grace. For example, if Seiichi started to say how he looked like a horn headed yellowish glob for a frog Mamoru would comment back: "Well, the best reason to throw insults is to create an insult based on himself." Which literally meant:The insults you throw bases simply upon yourself. It was a nasty way to say things, but it mostly cut Seiichi from his lines, before he came up with something else.

"Will you two stop it." Ami pleaded as the two boys kept on. Naruto shook his head, knowing it would be best to break the fight again.

"Team," he said making his voice sounding a little older then he was. "I think we'll make this an end of our conversations. Tomorrow, when the sun rises, I want you three to arrive at the training grounds by the three poles. The rules are following, no breakfast and do arrive in time."

"Sensei, what kind of training will we start with?" Ami asked.

Naruto chuckled, remembering how something similar had been brought up when Kakashi-sensei had given them this task as well. Taking a leaf from his sensei's book he answered:

"Survival training."

"But..." Seiichi began, however Naruto interrupted him.

"It's not like Academy training, not by a chance. If you want to remain genin for a little while longer I suggest you come there tomorrow and bring your weapons and tools with you. Good day." he said forming seals disappearing. A small clatter of coins could be heard as the payment for the food landed just as their Jounin teacher decided to leave. Like he had said, he would invite them for lunch, and he did.

* * *

Sasuke was already home when he came back. The dark haired Uchiha had fallen asleep on the couch, and Naruto couldn't help but to think it looked pretty cute. A few strands of hair had fallen before the closed eyes, and though Naruto knew it was better not to disturb, he couldn't help but to carefully brush them away. Sasuke looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

The blond teen headed up to the bedroom to change for something more comfortable than his training attire, which had changed during the last few days to add the Jounin vest. Naruto held it up before him, thinking about something Tsunade had told him during one of their many meetings, that the swirl symbol on the back, which also had been a part of most of his old clothes, was a symbol from the Uzumaki clan. The symbol had been added because his grandfather, Uzumaki Kouichi, had been one of the many first teachers in the village, and he had created what used to be the basic training in the academy. That is, before the great war which renamed him into Konoha's Flame Fan, due to that he was a fire user with power that could only be matched with the Uchiha Clan.

The swirl mark was a symbol for the Uzumaki, the swirl, which they were called for because in old days the family had owned a Jutsu that could blow their enemies away, and it left a swirl mark behind. That Jutsu was lost when his great grandfather Uzumaki Akira died in battle, never teaching his son this art. Instead the clan grew smaller until only a few members remained, a strong clan with strong wills of heart. Speaking of the Uzumaki, his mother had, to honour his father's house, named him Naruto (maelstrom) because from what Jiraya had told him long ago, she could predict in her heart he would be someone who would change the family's course forever.

Naruto walked down the corridor to an office room he used, most for storing his scrolls and such. One of these scrolls contained something very important to him, his mother's scrolls. His mother, who had loved gardening, had owned a small amount of scrolls she had used in different situations to grow flowers, and this had passed down to him. Sitting down on a stool he bent to pick up the newest scroll, which held her neat handwriting with a small message from her heart.

"A Flower is a fragile creature. It grows, it blooms, it sparkles and brings peace. But the merest wind, snow or fire destroys it. That's why I grow them, to see the sparkle, to see their beauty and protect them from harm. I love them, as I love the child that I carry with me. I wonder what I'll name him, or her, like it matters. Like a flower, a child is fragile as well, but even the smallest acorn becomes the steady oak."

It was a smaller message she had written before he was born, and it was the only personal words he owned from her. Even though, his memories from his first meeting (by the time he almost died) still lay within his heart, he would never now have to worry about never knowing his mother. That short meeting had given him the one thing all children wanted to know.

That his mother truly loved him.

His hands shook slightly until he got back to his feet. "Well, I can't go around sulking like this. I have a day tomorrow to prepare." he said just as the door opened. Sasuke stood, looking somewhat drowsy glaring at him.

"Couldn't you just talk a little higher to yourself, you are awakening the whole house?" he said.

Naruto pouted as they both could hear a crash coming from the yard. Sasuke sighed as a trail of wet footprints entered the house. Both were laughing so that their stomachs hurt, however the owner of the house didn't look as amused as them. If there was something Itachi had lacked teaching them it was rules. And well, it was now Sasuke's hell that made sure they would remember them.

"Pocky! Dango! What have I told you about this?" Sasuke said, ice in his voice.

The game and laughter died out immediately as their uncle caught them in their game of pushing each other into the pond. Both looked down, looking ashamed.

"We're sorry uncle Sasuke. We forgot." Dango said, Pocky nodding her head. Naruto shook his head, sometimes feeling that Sasuke could be a little too harsh on them. Creating three of his Kage Bunshin, one went to clean up, the other two grabbed the kids and headed for the bathroom to get them really cleaned. Naruto shrugged before walking back to the office, leaving a completely confused lover behind. Normally it was Sasuke who did this, but today, for some reason, his lover seemed to be a little upset with him. And the Uchiha didn't really have to be a genius to understand what he meant.

"Fine, fine... I will try to soften a little." He murmured passing the door that led to the office Naruto had decided to spend the rest of the day in. His blond boyfriend had decided to give his new subordinates something tricky to push through. He was particularly interested in a jutsu his grandfather had used, the time when he was fighting in war, a Jutsu which would allow the user to raise a cylindric wall of earth around him.

It was late at night that he finally decided to go to bed, passing the kids' bedroom while so. Both had fallen asleep after their bath, and now lay in one bed each, sleeping softly. Pocky was sucking on her thumb, and Dango was dreaming something nice, she was smiling. Life was good, and he wanted to keep it like that.

* * *

However, night doesn't just bring peace to everyone. In a smaller tower in Konoha a meeting took place. An older man, with bandages over half of his face, sat behind a large wooden desk, his hands fiddling with a report handed by one of his most appreciated students. Sai sat bowing before his master, who had since his early childhood taught him everything. It was his report that had been presented forward. It was his job, to find out everything that Konoha's Strategist Nara Shikamaru presented to the Hokage. Today, it held a most interesting conversation.

_Flashback_

Sai sat by the wall, outside the office hidden in one of the most common Jutsus, field manipulating jutsu, which allowed the user to become a part of the area around him, a basic Chuunin move. His mission was to encode everything said between the two inside, and it was indeed a thoughtful conversation.

"Hokage-sama. I have something to report about the last few events that has occurred between the shinobi and villagers here in our village."

"What do you have to say, Shikamaru?"

"I believe that the action between the villagers wasn't simply Akatsuki's doing. I think something started this revolt much earlier, before our eyes flew up."

"What do you mean."

"The villagers started to act weird around us, right around the time Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke started going out. However, what questioned me was why Akatsuki would need the village to throw out every shinobi in the village."

"Isn't that obvious, I mean they were looking for one of the treasures they seek." Shizune said.

"And why did they allow the villagers to stay behind? No, I don't believe so. If they would have needed everyone out of their way, they would also have taken out the large amount of witnesses that could have seen them, after all, even though our villagers aren't shinobi, they can easily detect one because we have lived our lives in symbios. No, the villagers didn't also start acting strange because of Sasuke and Naruto, it was just their blame. We knew they would soon end up together, after all we all knew Sasuke worked himself to death during the time Naruto was kept in hospital, both to complete his missions and still find time to be with his blond."

"I see." was all Tsunade said.

"But, what does this mean."

"I think someone or something else started to stir and spread the rumours, from within the village. But I don't know what. All I know is that we have more sinister foes behind us."

_End Flashback_

Danzou's hands shook of rage reading his younger pupils report. "Damn that brat!" he said angrily throwing the paper into a nearby fire.

The older man looked down at the teenager below, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Sai, here is your new mission." he said, the teen below bowing and nodding showing he respected his master and would follow his command. "Make sure you injure that annoying brat before he founds out and ruins everything. I want him out of the way, but don't kill him. Make it look like an accident. Tsunade will suspect me first, so I hope you don't displease me."

Sai bowed before disappearing. After all, this was what he was made to do...

... still, it did not give him happiness.

* * *

The next day many shinobi, new and old, woke up with a lot of anticipation. The new Genin, which would probably soon end up being less than they were now, couldn't help, even though it was early in the morning, to feel the butterflies within their stomachs fluttering around. The Jounin, some old and some new, knew what would soon happen.

The doors to the Uchiha mansion opened slowly revealing two Jounin walking beside each other. One, the blond, yawned widely before heading towards the training areas. The other, dark, headed towards the lake. Before they walked of however, they gave each other a few encouraging words, smirking finally seeing how much fun this could be. After all, they had rookies to teach, something they found rather amusing. They had forgotten to ask however, if Kakashi had found them being funny while he trained their hopeless team.

Naruto hurried down towards the training grounds where three sleepy forms waited for him. He wasn't surprised they were sleepy, it was only around 5am, and normally a student used to be up around 7am. It was mainly because he was older and more used to this that he wasn't sleepwalking.

"Good morning!" he said giving them a grin. Mamoru eyed him with the typical "Why the hell do we have to wake up this early?" look. Naruto decided to answer it with: "Because I say so." gaze.

"Good morning sensei." Ami said half asleep. A pair of fans hung by her hip, far from as big as Temari's, but unmistakeably enough a weapon.

"Morning." Seiichi said leaning to his sword. It was a katana, which was rare for a Genin to own, because katanas (long thin swords) were normally given to the ANBU. But he came from a samurai family.

Mamoru did not carry anything his weapon pouch, yet they said he was a skilled student which meant there would be much to expect from him.

Smirking, Naruto took out the two bells from his pocket. He had been longing to do this himself, since his first days training.

The rays of sun slowly climbed. Naruto took out a clock, placing it on a rock before starting to explain the rules. The more he said, the more their young faces expressed disbelief. He hoped, as he finished the last rules, that Sasuke wouldn't get such a hard time he knew these guys would give him. After all, it was yet another legendary team seven he knew that the Uchiha would face.

_TBC_

_There, done!!! It's a little more than 8 pages, the normal length. And, thank you guys for 6 wonderful reviews and 1 weird flame. Really, I do feel flattered to be flamed at chapter 16 (scroll 17, I always think prologue add the chapters) more like, I am stunned since the last review came with the prologue. Though next time, and I don't mean anyone particular, could you please pull out a reason why you flame it. It's a little hard to make a story better when all a review says: Note: This is a flame. _

_Shitza_


	32. Sasuke's New Mission

_Hi, sorry for taking time, everyone. But if you wonder what occupied one of my usual night s writing, then go and check out my new one-shot. Though, I should say it is M-rated (very very unusual for me) but it's nothing major. I am not such a fan about writing about sex and such, I leave that to those who more enjoy those kind of stories. Really, there are already too many stories around that. But it's kind of cute, though sad. Wah, once more my parents will think I'm depressed since I write such sad stories. (shakes head)_

_Anyway, on to this story, sorry everyone, Sasuke takes the first spotlight. I know, I know I did not give him the new team 7, but honestly I based it upon Kakashi's comment about Sasuke being like him. And really, those two are pretty alike. Both were lonewolves who tried to live to their own rules, and both had a grinning annoying friend who told them the opposite. Now, I guess that is why I chose to go after Sasuke this time. We know quite a lot about team 11 now, time to see what team 3 will be occupied. And for those who wonder anything about the teams, I can tell you the details. Oh, do remember only three teams will make it to Genin, hehe..._

_Secondly, so you will now, this fic will probably continue for a few more chapters, before I decide to finish it. I don't have many more parts planned, I feel like I don't seriously have to write down every stolen treasure the Akatsuki claim besides there aren't many left. Now, don't cry, because then I will cry and seriously I don't have any reason to ruin my type board. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: I have no reason really to turn anyone too OOC (well perhaps for one later on), which is why this chapter hopefully will seem a little more like the real thing than the previous. Writing about a lovesick Sasuke and make him in love is really a tough quest._

_Note to other writers:_

_Never write a chapter, then suddenly decide to read something completely else, and go back on writing. Well, unless you are very straight knowing what you are doing, you will suddenly wonder what on earth was I doing, and then take hours to get back on writing again. At least, that happens to me all the time, sigh._

**Chapter 31**

**Sasuke's New Mission,**

**Complications on the Road**

It was quiet, too quiet. His feet barely touched the ground as he moved away from a place he could easily be targeted at. The three newcomers, who surely had quite the skills themselves, hid behind bushes and trees. Surely enough, Kyoshi, the idiot among the group, had like Naruto tried some of the more daring aspects of fighting. The remaining two were smart enough to stay behind while the guy first direct assaulted Sasuke into a fight and later did all the stupid tricks to get the bells. He and Naruto decided to use the same exam, being from the same old team. He had really not many ideas of what kind of tests the other Jounin would take. The bell test was the most common test, but there were other ways as well. For example, back when he became a Genin only two teams did the bell test, one which failed. For the others there had been a wide amount of strange ideas. Kurenai had used a Genjutsu test, which really was the same kind but since she was a natural Genjutsu user it became natural for her to use an easy technique that would allow her to test their willpower. Here team Eight had succeeded without doubt, well... Kiba was on the team after all.

The second passing hadn't even done a test, as for Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji the Council as well as their Jounin teacher passed the team because they were "destined" to sooner or later start working as team members. Ino-Shika-Chou wasn't just a striking move in a card game, it was one of Konoha's most effective move towards spying and investigation purposes. The Yamanaka Clan's mind Jutsus could easily be used into spying purposes, the Nara Clan's shadow Jutsus was used to stop the enemy from hurting the Yamanaka and the Akimichi Clan's body jutsus helped with the rest. A trap in layers, so to say.

Sasuke jumped as two kunai flew at him. Even though he was a skilled Jounin (better than many other whom had been Jounin for quite a long time) it did not mean that a small team of Genin couldn't cause him the tiniest bit of trouble. Smirking, wondering if Naruto had gotten himself tangled into a web he took out a few shuriken throwing them into the direction he knew one of the team hid within. A light rustle in the leaves told him he was right, it was time to turn the tide.

Jumping up to the branches he soon found Hatsuharu running from his direction. Smirking, he ran after, running a few steps ahead. Taking out one of his Fuuma Shuriken he threw it backwards. The shuriken was attached with a string and it did not take him long to catch the young boy into his trap. Hatsuharu looked to find himself back to back with the tree behind him.

"Sensei?" he said sounding shocked. Sasuke smirked, jumping down to catch the next fish. Kyoshi was an easier target as well than his other teammate. Making a few seals, he used the same kind of annoying technique Kakashi had used on him during his test. Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu. (_Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)_

Kyoshi used his whole artillery of foul words once it became clear for him what had happened. "Just stay there and try to cool of your head." Sasuke told him. The Uchiha slowly got to his feet, thinking about calling out the last one. However, he did not entirely need that.

She was expecting him.

"You really must think highly of yourself, Uchiha-sensei. However, those two are blockheads compared to my scores." she started.

Sasuke smiled. "You remind me a lot about myself when I was at your age." he said. Leiko did not laugh, she simply eyed him suspiciously. Her eyes seemed to try and follow his every move. He knew he had to be careful, of eventual family jutsus and unexpected attacks from this one.

And he was right...

If he had not heard the whistle from the wind he would have been a head shorter. Two wind blades suddenly came right at him, and he ducked just in time to see them above his head, striking onto the trees. Deep scars appeared on the bark, as the girl threw herself at him. Sasuke blocked them, well not as easily as you may have hoped, she was quite skilled this one.

But not skilled enough, to ever believe that she would be able to defeat a Jounin by herself.

He taught her the opposite. That it was indeed teamwork that was needed. And after a few minutes the three of them had been bundled up. The one who ended tied up so to say was Kyoshi, who was swearing even worse now. Hatsuharu sighed, completely ignoring his screaming teammate. Leiko was lying on her back, cursing her low abilities. Sasuke had brought lunch boxes with him, the same kind of test Kakashi had taken on them. He could somehow guess that Naruto was doing something alike, perhaps Sakura as well. Sasuke told them the rules, that whatever they did they should not feed Kyoshi. The three heads nodded before he decided to hide in the shadows and wait. To see what happened.

"Just to make this clear, I don't need any help from the two of you, got it!" he heard Leiko say between bites.

"Like it matters. You are just stuck up, you damn bitch! I am going to become a much better shinobi then you." Kyoshi said. Leiko glared at him, not dropping her lunch but continuing eating. However, it looked through her body movements that she was able to strangle the guy.

It wasn't a hard thing to decide what he should do. He had heard that it took Kakashi six whole teams before he settled with theirs. A Jounin had a choice, become a sensei or not. If you did, you would be tied to that team for the rest of your life, even though they would eventually go their own journeys, they would always be the ones to take advices from you. In other words, selecting teams weren't always easy. It just surprised him that Leiko was so stubborn and arrogant that she did not see the true meaning behind this test.

The conversation got a little more heated and he had to break it. It was devastating, for any Genin to hear that you failed your test. The worst became that each one knew that tomorrow they would wake up to do a special test at the Academy, if they failed that one they would be banished from becoming a shinobi. Teamwork was one of the basic ideas along the rode to become a shinobi, and if they couldn't do that, then it would be too bad. Many who came to the Academy failed, it wasn't a rare thing. The Academy wasn't just a shinobi school, it also had arts to other functions within the area (except for medicine and law which was taught in another way).

Three heavy pair of shoulders left the spot after this meeting. If they were lucky, they could be given a second chance, in other words a chance to become a member of some of the lower organisations within the village that didn't accept trained shinobi but children they could raise for their own benefits. But then again, such a life wasn't really what you could call, pleasant.

* * *

It was a quiet day really, most Jounin with out on mission. The Chuunin were by the watchtowers outside the village, keeping their eyes on the possible troubles ahead. The Genin were by the borders doing whatever the local folk needed them to do. It was the perfect timing, a shinobi with a certain mission couldn't ask for more or less. Even better, the remaining few members of the Nara Clan (an uncle, two cousins and a aged grandmother) were outside the house. And even better, Nara Shikamaru was all alone.

Sai moved without a sound, like he had been trained to do. He really didn't have many memories left of his life, he remembered waking up in a burning house, with someone carrying him to the safe outside. Homeless, he had been accepted into "Ne" (Root) who took care of his training and made him into the warrior he was now.

There were a few simple rules for being a member. These were written down as well.

"根"には…名前は無い、感情は無い…

In Root... there are no names. There are no feelings...

過去は無い…未来は無い。あるのは任務…

There is no past... there is no future. There is only the mission...

木ノ葉という大木を目に見えぬ地の中より支える、我々"根"の意志

The will of us Roots supports this great tree called Konoha, invisible, from within the earth.

(Shitza: The characters above are in Japanese, but to be honest they were simply copied down from wikipedia. If you can't see them you don't have the installations for Japanese on your computer.)

That's what it said. Every time before taking act during a mission a member would repeat the words for himself and then take action. However, the opponent today was a little different from his usual ones. He was a genius, he agreed to that and to the worse his fortune turned as he realised Shikamaru wasn't completely alone. His old team members Ino and Chouji were there. Ino was telling him about her success to become a Jounin teacher. Her team of three had successfully completed their impossible task using teamwork and some cleverness to escape a cage of man eating birds. Of course, the village wouldn't release them upon them, there were bars separating them from the birds, but they were smart enough not to panic and waited until they found the best solution to get out. Really, they were called team lazy since they had many of Shikamaru's features. They loved cloud-gazing, Go and one of them was as alike it scared her, with a hidden IQ higher than average. Chouji was munching on a bag of chips, admiring his currently hyper blond friend who couldn't help but to feel proud over herself for completing this impossible mission. Shikamaru was quiet, his eyes adverted slightly to look outside towards the trees and the clouds.

"Hey, Shika! Do you listen to me, or not?" Ino said sounding slightly annoyed for loosing attention. Shikamaru looked back at her, apologising before smiling softly. Ino surely did deserve som credit now that minutes later the graduating teams had been decided. In this, Neji and Shino had withdrawn, Sasuke among them, his team had not been able to clear his second test as well as the first. Not surprisingly really Naruto had passed his, it did not surprise the slightest since their second blond friend had a nag for supporting you to do the very best, and for that Shikamaru respected him. Ino's team had completed their test, Sakura had surprisingly done the same. The girl had been quite sure she did not want to do this, however it seemed her old will of not giving up had paid of. Now she would be stuck with her team, however according the the news around this it sounded as if she had gotten quite fond of them.

It took a half an hour later before Ino remembered that she had a report to leave to the Hokage, to sign the team up for missions first thing in the morning. It would be the usual she supposed, trash picking, gardening, finding lost animals and taking care of them. For example, the Fire Lord's wife still couldn't keep her cat home. It escaped at least twice a month, and every time she assigned a Genin team to collect it.

Shikamaru followed his friends to the door. Ino and Chouji walked down the familiar road back to the busy streets of the village. Their house, as it needed many fields, lay outside the village walls, yet it wasn't as if someone usually attacked it.

His father would return home from his mission tomorrow morning so he was all alone. The rest of hi Clan had gone on a travel to Kirigakure to visit a cousin of his mother. Shikamaru sighed, it was time to inspect the area around, to make sure that the deer were comfortable and had all they needed. Like there were in need of many check ups, the deer normally took care of themselves. But the deers as well as their medical storages were some of the most important ingredients for the hospital and they were all very protective of them. Shikamaru slipped into his shoes, deciding to take a walk as well. Fresh air was always a nice thing when someone needed to think as he did, and indeed he thought a lot. He was quite certain he had solved all this that were happening inside the village.

However, walking down familiar roads he had been walking on since the day he was born, he couldn't help but to feel watched. He never walked to the open grass-fields the animals lived in. He wouldn't make it there today. A sudden rush of leaves and a soft landing on the ground alerted him that something was wrong. And before he knew it, two kunai flew and hit him on the back.

* * *

Ino and Chouji joined company on their way back, however her steps suddenly stopped. Something simply did not feel right about leaving her friend behind. Chouji stopped as well, wondering what was going on.

"Are you all right Ino, you look a little pale?" he asked gently.

Ino closed her hands, did a few hand seals before sending her jutsu into a nearby bird. The bird flew away, back towards Shikamaru fast. Ino's eyes widened to what the bird saw.

"Chouji, we need to go back. Shikamaru is being attacked." Ino said rapidly turning her steps back again. Chouji's eyes widened before he too backed, hurrying as fast as his feet could carry him back again.

"Shikamaru, hang on!" he pleaded. Ino released the bird, preparing for attack. Chouji did the same, drawing four shuriken from the holder on his leg. Step by step, second by second brought them closer to one of the worst sights they had ever witnessed. Whoever the culprit was, Ino had not been able to identity him from above and cursed herself for letting the bird go before doing that, he or she had gotten away. Shikamaru was lying in a pool of his own blood. Ino bent down to him, listened to his chest to in her relief hear a faint heartbeat. Chouji pulled out a scroll, which he used to summon a falcon. Quickly he scribbled down a message that would arrive to Tsunade, and with that bring more help.

It did not take long before Sakura, leading a medic team behind her entered the scenery. The medic Jounin used a lot of chakra to close the worst cuts and stabs, Shikamaru was not in danger yet you couldn't say he would be getting better soon. The worst was that the enemy had punctured two holes into the back of his head, with that damaging two points of the brain which would let him stay unconscious for at least a week, probably more.

* * *

On the 20th January however everyone received a surprise. And this a good one, and not another attack. A poster was put in the information board in the Hokage tower, a test would be set for everyone who wasn't already on other duties (in this case, Ino, Sakura and Naruto) to try out for the ANBU qualification.

A lot of amusement on the younger Jounins' faces could be witnessed a particular blond started swearing loudly. As a Jounin leader he had thrown away his chances for ANBU. He knew now that the remaining three of them would try out, he was pretty sure this qualified better for them, but he couldn't help but to feel he had completely missed this. He had forgotten that once you were an Jounin you were allowed to carry on with the ANBU test. Once it had been even as low as Chuunin rank, but the better results had come from ANBU in Jounin level.

"Don't feel so down, Naruto." Tsunade said later that night when he joined her with paperwork (part of his training). "If this will calm you down, the remember that either your father or your uncle bothered with becoming ANBU. And you do remember that your uncle was the Hokage, right?"

Things were moving rapidly in the village. Once Naruto wasn't occupied with missions or training his subordinates, he spent his days in Tsunade's office preparing to take over. Tsunade said, once his team would be able to stand on their own legs, he would become the next Hokage and she could finally climb down. But, this meant a lot more work for him, and it didn't become an unusual sight for Sasuke, or the two girls, to see him falling asleep once he entered the house. Sasuke surely didn't like his new job of awakening the blond saying he refused to carry him to bed. The girls however thought of this as funny.

Konoha was in a second upproar, however not in an inner battle. Shikamaru still lay in hospital and would do so for quite some time, the attacker was still unidentified and a whole unit of ANBU worked on this case, without any clues. The only clue they had was that Shikamaru knew something, and that was why he had been attacked. As if this wasn't enough, a new alarm was raised, that one of the special teams, which could be counted to dozens, lay behind this meaning the true culprit seemed to come from within the village. Before the shinobi had to fight the villagers, now they glared at each other. The ones they trusted were friends they knew they could trust. As for the Konoha 12 (currently 11), they knew each other pretty well, enough to say they trusted each other. At least that was a good sign.

It surprised everyone that the ANBU test would be held with all the commotion, however this was a secret test held outside prying eyes. The new arrivals would already at the test be given new names and identities, if they failed no one except for themselves would know and if they passed they would keep their identities.

A smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face as he left the building that morning. After all, this was an old dream of his. To be accepted into one of the investigation and higher forces, Hokage did not interest him like it did to Naruto, no, even though he thought he had completely forgotten about his childhood dream something still flared deep inside. Because the child within you never truly dies, it forms you, becomes you and makes you. Small pieces still exist.

* * *

Naruto sighed deeply, watching Seiichi dropping his second bucket of water this day. Ami and Mamoru had already carried several to the old woman's house whom they had been assigned to carry kitchen water from a well a few hundred metres from her house. Because she was old, she could not longer carry water all the way and her maid gad gone to visit her mother.

"Clumsy fool." Mamoru said passing him. You could truly see the steam coming from Seiiichi's ears. The guy was burning with rage.

Naruto sighed. He still couldn't understand how these three had been able to figure out the purpose of the first test, from the very first try. After half an hour of fighting they had nicked one bell each, except for Seiichi who missed his. But they all passed, understanding the purpose behind it.

"Can't you to please stop fighting!" Ami pleaded as the red haired youth tried to clumsily strangle his teammate. Naruto sighed once more, heading over to break the fight. The two boys had started to take out larger attacks, meaning Seiichi looked ready to slice Mamoru's throat with his sword while Mamoru had formed seals that Naruto had seen him do once during training, a jutsu that would spit boiling oil all over the enemy.

It did not take a long time for their sensei to interrupt the fight. Naruto caught Seiichi's wrist in his right hand and had pinned down his other student using a summoned larger frog (not Gamabunta, no, he would if he sat on the kid crushed him). Mamoru looked shocked and Seiichi looked as if he was about to scream, which he thankfully did not.

"Nice Gama." Naruto said letting the frog disappear with a short wavering command. Ami surely looked happier the fight was interrupted.

Seiichi backed a few steps. "Sensei!" he started in disbelief. "That's a..."

Naruto smirked. Copying down one of Sasuke's favourite lines he sometimes used on him he said: "Well, for someone who obviously has spent a lot of time finding facts about me, you surely missed a spot." Sasuke's original line would have been: For someone who lives with me, you surely don't know much, however he modified it a bit.

Training was after a few more hours of carrying water finished, but before they decided to quit the day, Seiichi challenged Mamoru into one of their regular spars, meaning he lost. Ami went home as soon as their sensei had told them it was enough for the day, which was a good thing because they looked ready to kill each other. Naruto sat nearby, making sure nothing serious happened, through the rules he could not tell them to stop, besides boys sometimes grew better friends after a couple of fights. But he didn't want to end up as the worst Jounin of all, meaning he did not keep an eye on them. Puling out a few sheets of paper, the information forms he had for his three subordinates he read, waiting for the anger to cease.

_Name: Minagawa Mamoru_

_Age: 12_

_Gender: Male_

_Date of Birth: 12 August_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Family: Mother, deceased father, three younger sisters, a deceased brother_

_Background: Born in Konoha in August, his father was a Jounin in service for the Fifth Hokage, but died when he was eight. His mother is a storage owner of a clothes shop, she funds all money and takes care of the family. Mamoru has a scarred background, in the means that 2 years ago, he witnessed the death of his older brother Kin getting murdered by assassinations from the Hidden Village of the Waterfall. His brother Minagawa Kin was a talented Chuunin who gave his life to protect his sensei, (Mitarshi Anko) when she was targeted for her successful mission a year previous. Mamoru still lives with the hate towards that village, and has sworn his life to avenge his brother. His school grades exceeded average and he is a smart guy who doesn't always open his mouth. _

_Taijutsu skill 56 per cent; Ninjutsu skills 52 per cent; Genjutsu skills 14 per cent. _

Naruto put the papers back into the folder. Looking up he saw that his students lay on the ground, panting for breath. Obviously they had enough, and so had he. Walking over he put a sleeping Jutsu on them, before carrying both home, slumped over his shoulders. He dumped them at a restroom in the hospital, which was used to put exhausted shinobi that couldn't move another step. They might be a little frustrated at him for not waking them before it would grow late, but he could live with it. He wondered if Sasuke had gone home yet, his dark boyfriend was seldom found now that he had things on his mind. Something Naruto would make sure to change once he stumbled through the door.

Needless to say, it did surprise the Uchiha that as soon as he opened the door, Naruto first greeted him with a kiss. Something he warmly greeted back.

* * *

_Drip... drip..._

"In Root... there are no names. There are no feelings..."

A dozen of voices echoed the silent laws of the organisation, carefully watched by a few bats that liked to live down in these places.

"There is no past... there is no future. There is only the mission..."

Sai eyed his old master with utmost respect, however his eyes held neither life or death within them. For all his life he served them, his life was no longer his own to live.

"The will of us Roots supports this great tree called Konoha, invisible, from within the earth."

Danzou stood up from his chair, asking for them to report for the day. A kunoichi with white hair rose first, proudly saying how she had tortured a villager until he gave her information about the village grounds. He was an architect. Danzou rewarded her with a slap over her face. She was not supposed to smile doing it, she was supposed to forget herself.

Another shinobi stood up to tell him about the current situation around the village, about the twisted information about the Akatsuki as well. Sai sat quietly listening like a hollow shell that remained hollow. Before it was his turn to report.

Danzou smiled at him once he finished. Sai was his favourite pupil, as you may know. And what he expected of his boy was to one day take over his business, once their operation had been successful. He had no idea that sai still had his own dreams, he since long had learned to block from his face. Only when he thought about them, you could see a tiny glimpse of a sparkle within his eyes. Whatever Danzou's plans and visions were, one day he would have to learn.

His Sai, would not carry them for him.

* * *

Sakura sighed walking out from the hospital. At least she wasn't the only one overworking herself. She had after all been at Tsunade's office watching Naruto late at night sitting sorting different missions into ranks, signing contracts of trades and making list of trades needed to be done for the village's prosperity. She was after all grateful she was not wearing his clothes. The piles of work Tsunade happily gave him she wouldn't be surprised if he would suddenly decide to quit his dream, out of overworking himself. But as it was, Naruto seemed to be more fit for these kinds of decision making it scared her and many others. She still couldn't forget a conversation she held with Tenten a few days ago, when the Chuunin had entered the office to speak with Tsunade and found Naruto in her chair. The blond was digging through a pile of old files, and it surprised her greatly to see a mountain of paper tear down to a neat stack the blond lately gave to Tsunade for checking. He had though yawned widely when he passed the stunned Chuunin, but still... when had this happened?

However, not everyone knew that Tsunade had given him strict forms and figures before allowing him to do these things, and it had taken him weeks before he got the hang of it. The older Hokage now knew she could trust him to do his best, the threat was either to lose the job, or work hard. Even with Naruto's sense of what was needed you knew when to work or not.

It was chilling outside, it was still winter but it never really became harsh winters here. Yet still, while the sun was down it sank down to below zero and it was hitting her bones. Sakura wrapped a shawl over her shoulders, hurrying home. Noticing it was late and soon enough the guards would be out for patrolling she decided to take a short cut. However, as you know taking short cuts doesn't really mean it takes faster to your goal, she suddenly stumbled. Cursing mildly she looked up to see a rag of clothes, bloody clothes. For any doctor, seeing someone this injured she immediately went to work, gathering healing chakra to her hands she did her best to revive him. He was not dead, but he would be if he would be found later. Someone had obviously tortured him and left him to die.

A light rustle of clothes told her the guards were here, and she was lucky tonight since the guarding duty had been left to an old friend, Konohamaru. Even though Konohamaru wasn't what you would call the most skillful shinobi, he knew when to listen to orders and with her command he hurried to the hospital to alert the medics about the hur villager.

Yet the question wandered in her mind. Who would do such a thing, and to such an innocent person?

* * *

Night had even fallen over Akatsuki's lair, and it was a big moment for them. A few moments ago Yoru had returned with the shattered bronze mirror, Yata no kagami, the gate for the sixth demon. However, the joyful moment soon tensed, because Yoru had started to doubt their methods, and if there was something their leader couldn't stand it was questioning of his methods.

Before Yoru had finished his speech, in front of everyone the leader had moved in an unimaginable speed. Seven of the nine tails of the Kyuubi burned from him, and before he knew it Yoru found that his heart had been sliced out from his chest. Many eyes widened, including Itachi's who most quietly gave some signs to his companion Kisame. Before Yoru died he said a few well chosen words.

"I know you are evil, Hikari knows as well. I know you have been using me, you will regret that one day. Your evil plans won't success. I am coming Hikari, I am finally coming now that I know all about the meaning behind your Light."

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_Hi, I hope the last chapter didn't bore you. After all, I got so few reviews on it, oh wait a minute, my one-shot got more reviews... (starts scratching her head). How could that be?_

_I'm confused._

_Anyway, that's not unusual, after all it's been a long Friday for me. I had no appetite this morning, almost ate no lunch and went to school from 8am to 4pm. Then I had to buy some things for mom, and it took a while to get home, in a bus that bumped a lot on the way, with an overloaded school beg not to mention light rain. Thankfully, buying things included dinner so the evening has been a lot more pleasant than the day. _

_But this does not mean I am not tired (I hate math, last hour of the day)._

_Or weird. (I had song lessons instead of the usual Latin, because my school is Christian we will be singing in church next Friday, and someone desperately wanted the Language class to join. Got to know about this in the morning.)_

_Or listening to the school priest's boring talk. Really, if I haven't said I am going to a Christian school I've said it now. But don't start thinking yet, the reason I started going there isn't because it's Christian (truth to be told, I stopped believing in God a few years ago) it's because the school treats everyone with respect and friendship and never leaves anyone out. Now, this does not mean I don't like Christianity, would be weird if I did really. _

_But enough of dillydallying for today, don't you think?_

_See yah!_

_Shitza_


	33. Once Again You Fight

_I'm gonna try, for once, to be short with the introduction. I have a feeling, not even half of you, read this anyway. It kind of scared me to see as soon as I took up the last chapter on the IE, it covered the whole screen. _

_All I can say about this chapter, don't expect me to write such length in the future. It just so happens, it was a lot that needed to happen, and it was too much fun writing about some parts for me to stop. So below, there is a long list of events that will occur. Three note papers for me. _

_Shitza  
_

_Ps: After this Chapter, As I have the rough plans for the next ready already, be prepared for one of the greatest fights in this story. _

_PPs: You surely get more and more lazy about school when you get older. Or rather to say, school takes so much concentration during day-time you are too tired afterwards for anything. Really, most of my friends go for 4h a day, perhaps less. I still have the longest schedule, going from 8am to 4pm, 1pm the days I am lucky. _

**Chapter 32**

**Once Again You Fight,**

**But What Are You Fighting For?**

January slowly passed to February, however you couldn't say a lot of things had happened since that day she so well remembered. Ino sighed looking out through the window, watching a little brave bird that stood against the cold winter, settle down on a naked branch outside, turning it's neck to clean its feathers. She played for a moment to steer the bird around a little, but quickly trashed it among many of her thoughts.

Her old teammate and one of her closest friends, Nara Shikamaru, had still not woken up from his attack. According to Sakura, no one knew when it would happen because of the damaged brain parts. He had received a very nasty hit to the head, something which did not heal quickly. For all her best friend and rival Sakura had said, it could take months before he would open his eyes, and a few more weeks before he would be allowed outside again. Ino looked down on a few notes the Hokage had given her. She had become the Jounin to investigate this situation, but for all she knew she hadn't come close yet to the truth. According the Shikamaru's earlier conversation with the Hokage, he had suspected something else the Akatsuki being behind the weird events happening within the village, his reasons for this was obviously that Akatsuki, whom everyone knew were strong, could have finished their mission with or without shinobi within the village, to his point it would even have been easier to sneak in among the shinobi then with a bunch of suspicious villagers around.

She had a few theories as well. If she tried to think along Shikamaru's theories then perhaps she could be able to understand this. After all, Shikamaru was a genius in mind, so he was probably right, which meant that the scums behind this probably came from somewhere in the village, who knew the system quite well. They, whoever they were, obviously needed the commotion either to test their powers or to prove something, but she couldn't understand what they needed to prove, so she went with the testing theory. They could test a few things, among them trust to the village, power over the village but she found it most likely to be the inner communication within the village. She had a feeling, they were aiming for something however completely else than the chaos that had erupted, the chaos might be a part of it all, but there was obviously as well something to test with this. They probably wanted to see Konoha's reaction, and they all had bought it.

Ino walked up to Shikamaru, who was breathing softly through an oxygen mask over his face. A few of the stabs had penetrated his lungs, it had taken Tsunade three days before she had gotten the body to calm down from the stress that came. Thankfully, nothing had touched his heart, if it had he would surely be dead. Ino couldn't even imagine Shikamaru as dead. No matter how much he and Chouji used to annoy her when they were young, she couldn't imagine herself with another companionship. She, Shikamaru and Chouji weren't exactly teammates anymore. Their bonds had grown to a close family relation. For example, Shikamaru annoyed her with being a day older, she picked on Chouji for eating too much. It all went around like an eternal cycle.

However, back to the true intentions for her sitting there, since she couldn't do much except for being there, no matter how much she tried to think about it, she could not understand their intentions. Sitting close to Shikamaru helped her to think when she really needed it. She was greatly surprised sometimes that he was still a Chuunin, he would probably with his mind have made Jounin easily.

As she sat there, lost in thoughts, the door flew up suddenly. Sakura stood in the doorway, carrying the usual medical attire. There were still some cuts that hadn't healed an the bloodstains were starting to show again. Ino nodded thanking her medical friend before hurrying outside from the room. No matter how much she liked thinking there, she could not think with the sight of blood before her eyes.

Especially not, her friend's blood.

* * *

In another part of the hospital Hinata had been called to examine the villager they had brought in. Sadly enough, the medics had not been able to save his life, he was already half dead brought in and even though Sakura had done her best to cure him, he was an elder man who didn't have the strength to fight death anymore. He had died long before he could tell them who had done this, which only made things harder. Like it would have mattered though, most people had agreed that he probably didn't know his attacker as well. There were whip slashes, bruises, stabs and a various amount of burnmarks on him, something that more went to torture then to revenge. They also were pretty sure they knew his name: Iwase Kira, age 60, an architect who lived a peaceful life together with his wife. Age 56.

Hyuuga Hinata sat on a stool beside the covered body, her Byakugan activated to give her a closer revelation of the exakt methods. Byakugan had the power to see what a normal eye couldn't see and indeed she had seen some things. For example, there were faint stains of blood on his right hand, which seemed to most hurriedly have been ashed of, but she could see the iron of blood on him. And it wasn't his blood as well. She could see fractions of his stress reading what was left on his body, all blood didn't come from the cuts, and she could see he had obviously been in some life threatening stress. Like he had been trying to run away from something or someone ready to kill him. A real anguish in death so to speak, he had been sweating blood.

(I/N: Which is entirely possible to do in deep anguish, proven medically. Jews did for example before they were killed during the World Wars, and through words in the Bible there is a possibility Jesus did as well.)

This was surely not a normal murder, that was for sure. It was a mission as it seemed, but from whom it was hard to tell. Perhaps it was connected with Shikamaru's case, but if so it was hard to see any significant ties to it.

_'Could his assassinate perhaps have been torturing him for information, but that is also a foolish thing to do.'_ she thought staring blankly at the dead corpse. After all, torture was as well as it could be effective, also lead to lies as well. But then again, if that would have been the case then he probably wouldn't have known. Always an optimist, Hinata tried to think about the possibilities and the theories, yet the more she tried to think the more she didn't understand. But perhaps she didn't have to think, her task was after all to collect information. Taking out a blank scroll from her pouch, she wrote down a few things she had seen. She also recreated a possible event of how the murder could have been like.

(Shitza: If you don't like to read about horrible stuff, don't read this report. Lets just say, it was horrible and that's it.)

_**A conclusion from Investigation no. 524**_

_**Said victim was found nighttime by Haruno Sakura. From her witness of the possible scene of the crime the victim had been obviously murdered by stabs and cuts that had after a while emptied him of blood. Alive while found, he died a few hours later without giving us any information about his attacker. **_

_**Head: Bruised and cut, a possible hits to create the bruises. Parts of his hair is missing, a possible event to show he was kept down held in the hair, if so there is a possibility of two attackers and not one. Small hints of blood mixed with sweat, which could have been hematidrosis in which the victim knew himself he was facing death. **_

_**Neck: Cut from ear to ear, but not fatally enough to kill him. **_

_**Arms: Knife slashes, a broken left arm and hints of a fight (as he had blood on his knuckles).**_

_**Chest and Back: Whip marks, a few stabs to the stomach and liver. **_

_**Legs: Most parts undamaged, but they are stained with mud and grass stains. **_

Hinata put down the pencil looking at her report. The report would be handed to the ANBU, who would take the investigations further and hopefully find the scene of the crime as well. She worked part time in the hospital, most often she was called when they found something strange and needed her bloodline to figure it out. She had often gotten to work with Sakura through this, though the Medic Nin was most often busy with other things. And right now, from what Hinata had heard her complain about, she hardly had time to go to sleep before she had to wake up. This of course wasn't true, but then again she didn't have much spare time anymore.

* * *

Danzou looked in disgust at the dead body of a once-used-to-be-a-member-of-the-organisation. A small drop of blood had slipped through her lips, spotted the white carpet on the floor. Like it mattered, the carpet didn't look white exactly with numerous amounts of stains here and there. But they all deserved it, for breaking one of the rules in Ne. To act as silent as possible- To torture was fine, to kill was fine, but you needed to dispose of the evidence before the ANBU would start digging in it. Ne wasn't exactly an invisible organisation and he wasn't unknown. One hint that they lay behind all this would end their plans for good, and a second chance might not be possible. Not with everyone so alert.

His fingers flickered through a stack of papers with information about the other organisations within the village. Most shinobi had no idea how many organisations there were, but through the years there had been hundreds. However, the oldest ones were Ne (Root), Ha (Leaf), Dou (Trunk), Ben (Crown) and Shibu (Branch).

They needed a new plan if the village would get closer, attacking the young genius had been a mistake after all, in the way it alerted everyone. Many files held information about Ne, they needed someone to take the blame instead of them.

The Huge Crown was out of the question, no one would believe that the Hokage's secret bodyguards would lie behind this. The Crown, who also acted on their own accord, only obeying the Hokage after any reason, was the worst option ever. They were to loyal for anyone to believe, besides they probably could find evidence they had not done it in two seconds.

The Trunk was also a bad option, they were the ones responsible for evacuation and evacuation plans. Too loyal as well. The Leaf also had their reasons not to, all of them were outside in other lands and regions constantly feeding their home with information about the other countries and their events.

That left the Branch, which could seem possible since they were archivists and translators of old scrolls. He himself held a powerful scrolls he would have no problems to put among the dust, and then make it look like they were stealing scrolls to take more power over the village. Attacking the architect would also not look unusual, since many new houses lay on grounds that had findings of old things. Also, it was a discreteness and secretary around the place, so the Hokage could impossibly know everything going on there. Besides, she didn't like the current leader there as well.

"Yes, they are perfect."

Danzou smirked, smiling at his own brilliance. His plan, his ambitions would soon pass. When he was a young boy, he used to dream about power, and it was power that had driven him here. He used to have much more power, but if not that stupid Yondaime hadn't come and turned things upside down, things would still look good.

Long ago, during his youth, he had been so close upon reaching the position of Hokage. Only old deceased Sarutobi stood in his way, everyone loved him and the Council looked like they would choose him any second. However, things would have gone perfect, if not...

A young woman with blond hair had caught his heart, and as foolish as he had been he had been pulled down to the dirt thanks to her. The shame had come, before they had managed to get close enough, that she became pregnant before marriage, which during those years (and still some) was the worst imaginable. It had ruined his chances, with her screams of terror until she one day was found dead. That buried his dreams for good.

That woman was also the Yondaime's aunt, and it made him vomit to think that the Kyuubi brat was the Yondaime's nephew. And it was worse that the Godaime, the cursed Shodai's granddaughter, was so fond of letting him continue. He hated them all, he despised most of the Hokage on the mountain, the Shodai and his granddaughter the Godaime. The Fourth and the Third. But he had plans for the Sixth Hokage. He would make parts of his dreams come true.

"Sai!" he croaked, his young student appeared in an instant. Sai bowed to his sensei, as the man instructed him to go and find his son, Kotonashi. Sai bowed again, disappearing, not asking why his own son or why he wasn't good enough to do so. No, he was nothing more or less then a tool. Sai hurried through the endless amount of corridors to a small room by the very end of a LONG hallway, which stored most of the chambers. In one of them, a door that was always locked, Kotonashi lived. Kotonashi, whose name meant nothing, was Danzou's son, the one to inherit the power of Ne and probably something more.

With Danzou-sama you were nothing more then a tool.

His tool.

Kotonashi sneaked his head pass Sai before hurrying up towards Danzou's office. Sai let him run, Kotonashi knew the place, he was born in a dungeon like this. The teen sighed heavily before walking away to his own room. Danzou would probably not give him more missions, and if he did he would send someone to pick him up. Sai crossed a few more corridors before standing in front of a locked wooden door. Taking out his keys from his pocket his mind travelled from the present to his past life. Perhaps he had been a part of Ne for most parts of his life, but even someone who had started training at the mere age of five, had a life before that.

_And it started long back, almost 13 years back, when his parents still lived and he had been happy. He didn't remember much about his life though, apart from that he had a mother and a father, he could hardly remember their faces, just the smell of pain (for his mother was an artist) and the fresh smell of pine, since his father worked in the woods. They lived outside the village, away from the wars and the evil, they lived a pleasant and quiet life. They all believed they would grow old, watch their son take care of the forest after them, but no chance. For the next thing he remembered was the fire. _

_No one knew how the fire started, but it spread so it was probably not something planned. That morning, Sai had been playing by the river, so he never saw them die. When the neighbours noticed the smoke from the forest they took him away from his home, and took him to safety. It was that day he first saw a shinobi, who used a water Jutsu to pull out the fire. It had awed him to see such strength. The shinobi, who soon found out about the situation, took him to Konoha, promised that all would be fine again. He could remember crying as the shinobi took him to Danzou. And Sai also remembered how much the man had scared him. _

_Danzou made him train, and train hard. At first training was horrible, but he learned to live with it. Danzou was the Head of a military force of youngsters, a force which was put to an end very soon once the Hokage found out. He remembered, how he struggled to keep up, because failing meant loosing dinner and getting beat by the guards. It was like a prison. You could expect someone standing above you, constantly feeding you with the words: "You have no emotions! You are nothing more then a tool for fighting and missions!"_

_He wouldn't have to endure it for long, when Danzou was brought in for hearing the training stopped, and he was free for a short time. A free warrior, pretty dangerous and with nowhere to go. But, it did not, as said, last long before He came back, and took him once more to work. With new skills, as a shinobi, a surviving piece of art, he was put to work in missions for Ne. He, as well as a few more, were the ones who no longer had a name. Sai surely was not his real name, only Danzou knew it and he would only give it back when he was dead. _

Sai walked over to his desk, which held a pile of scrolls. Throwing them to the ground he took out a sheet of paper and a pencil dipped in ink. Not thinking about anything particular he started to draw curly lines. The lines to shape of a boy, around the age of nine, standing on a rock by the ocean, wearing an ANBU uniform, his hitaiate tied around his forehead. The boy was smiling back at him. That alone brought back memories that could even let the one-who-wasn't-supposed-to-show-feelings to feel alone.

A single tear trickled down from his eye.

_A blond hyper boy ran down the corridors before banging on his door. Sai opened looking surprised. They were around the ten. _

"_Sai, Sai! Danzou gave us time off, can we go and swim by the lake?"_

_Sai stumbled looking at the watch by his desk. "Are you serious, it's yet day? Shouldn't we be outside much later?"_

_The blond boy smirked. "The Shinobi are out from the village, no one will know. Besides, let's take it as training. If you get caught, you will give the other one the share for dinner."_

_Sai shook his head. "You really are crazy, Hino."_

Sai silently added rushing waves behind the cliff, making them climb over the brim. He added some darkening clouds. Sighing he put the pencil down to admire his picture.

_It was a successful mission, to invade the Hidden Mist and steal a old powerful scroll from them. Hino was overfeeding with success, and was bouncing around on the branches before his best friend who had a hard time to keep up. _

_They were thirteen, and had both developed to successful high-skilled warriors, with a perfect teamwork to match. While Sai fended the enemies away Hino would steal or do whatever the task was about. Because of the, the roots did not perish. They were truly a wonderful pair._

"_Slow down!" Sai said suddenly. Hino stopped a for a brute second before sitting down on the branch he had landed on. Sai did the same, on the opposite branch. No one was chasing them so they really had no reason to hurry. Hino suddenly decided to switch to Sai's branch. The blond smirked before giving Sai one of his trademark smirks. Sai raised an eyebrow as the blond leaned back to the trunk, closing his eyes. _

"_Sai, what do you think will happen when we die?" he asked. _

_Sai looked shocked at him. He surely hoped Hino had no such plans. _

"_I don't know." he said testing what Hino was after. Hino gave him a questioning look which said Oh-come-on-you-must-have-thought-about-it-at-least-once. "Vanish probably." he said finally. _

_Hino chuckled lightly before shaking his head. "No, we don't. Do you know what the dead do?"_

"_No." Sai said._

"_Fly away to the sun. Become a part of the paradise in the light."_

_Sai smiled. Hino could be a pain in the neck sometimes, but he had a wonderful belief, that everything bad had a bright end. _

"_Sai, when we get older and die, we will once more rejoin in the sunlight. You know, best friends always stays together."_

_Sai nodded. "Yeah, we will always be together." he replied back._

The tears continued falling down his cheek as he added the last details. A clash of thunder, and a stab in the heart.

"_Hino! Hino!" sai screamed frantic. It was Hino's 14th birthday, but the teen had never show up. When he did not, Sai went to look for him, only to find that..._

_Gazeless open eyes stared up blankly at the ceiling, the mouth was partly open as if to say something. A white sheet had been drawn over the lower parts of the body, but it was stained with blood coming from the deep wound in the heart. Sai's screams grew worse as he watched his dead mate, silently facing the eternity that only meant death. _

"_It's useless Sai, he won't come back." the man said who restrained him. _

_Sai could feel his tears trickle. "But he promised me, he promised me we would always be together."_

_More tears fell, his body hung lazily, his feet barely bearing the weight of his body._

"_He promised me!" Sai said letting the tears fall freely. A cold voice, he could still remember the words softly spoke:_

"_It is better to forget this Sai. Forget feeling, because it only hurts you, it deceives you, you can never be free and fighting your purpose until you give up your feelings and become a warrior without a mind of his own."_

Sai rubbed the tears away with his arm, and it was in a shocking speed he stopped the person who obviously had been sent by Danzou to collect him. The said person, wearing an ANBU mask, had appeared a second before attacking, and Sai greeted him with defending the move.

"Are you still paining yourself over that Sai, you should forget who you are, it is a lot easier in that way." a woman's voice said behind the mask.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Danzou requests your presence immediately." the woman answered before disappearing in a wisp of smoke. Sai nodded, taking a thin sword and a blank scroll with him.

He closed the door and turned of the light, letting the corridor light fall upon the picture he had drawn. In the light, the boy in the picture did not look agonized but happy. A smile on the lips.

* * *

Sasuke formed the usual seals, letting his body light up in striking thunder. His Chidori Nagashi had been counted as one of Konoha's most striking new moves, next to Naruto's wind chakra arrows and swirls. To say, he was still a genius, constantly trying to find better ways for him to take action in, whereas he knew Naruto was still the same. A powerful shinobi who worked from the solutions that came from his heart. Team 7, whom were by now legendary among the students, was rumoured to become Sannin but neither of them were keeping their hopes up. Only one team, every two dozen of years was selected Sanning at the most, and that if the old ones did not live any longer. After all Sannin meant Three humans.

For once also, as his chakra deflected the attacking shuriken sent at him, the dobe had taken time of his team to help out. In fight, they were equal, whereas Sasuke had the best Taijutsu and Naruto the better Ninjutsu, since he still had reserves left from his time with Kyuubi. No one knew for sure how much left of the fox the blond had within him, since it seemed due to Akatsuki's silence, not everything had gone according to plan. Naruto may not heal like he used to, but his chakra was still monstrous compared to for example, Kakashi.

A sudden movement in the earth alerted Sasuke that the blond had moved away from his old position and decided to attack from ground. Sasuke jumped into the air, sending a Fireball at him. A popping sound made the Uchiha realised he had been attacking a clone, damn that Kage Bunshin!

Naruto appeared shortly above him, ready to kick him to the ground. The Uchiha turned in the air, making seals blocking the attack with his elbow. Naruto was flung back towards the earth while Sasuke made the last seal of a new Jutsu he had been working at. "Katon: Nanshoutori minami de!" (Fire technique: Burning bird from the South)

Fire spread to his back, creating two burning wings. The wings spread wide open, before shotting down over his blond. Naruto's eyes widened before he jumped back several metres, but it did not mean he wasn't hit. Sasuke smirked, smelling the faint odors of burnt fabric from his back. To win over his blond was always a special victory.

To his shock however, he heard a faint chuckle. He turned to see Naruto getting up, laughing?

"What are you playing at?" he asked the blond as Naruto walked over to him, breathing heavily between laughs.

"That was really good Sasuke, I am happy for you." he said.

"Dobe, you make no sense." the Uchiha responded, proceeding with picking up some of the kunai and shuriken they had been using. Naruto helped as well, not stopping to smile. Sasuke smiled back, before kissing the blond on top of his blond locks. Naruto kissed back anyone who would have watched them of their friends would have thought it looked rather cute.

However, some eyes did not!

Uchiha Itachi sat well hidden for his brother to notice him, among the branches of a tree watching him make out with the Kyuubi-brat in a most disgusting way. He couldn't understand what he saw in the blond idiot that made him loose all sense of common sense. Itachi didn't have a problem with homosexuality, after all there were Akatsuki members who preferred the same sex as them, but he couldn't stand watching his own flesh and blood with one. He was surely not attached to same, his kids were an evidence of this. Speaking of kids, he wondered what had happened to them. Surely Sasuke would have gotten the hidden message, or so he hoped. He was starting to get tired of this.

It wasn't as if power still did not tempt him, he still wanted more. But, he was starting to less and less trust their leader's words about eternal power, those words were more starting to sound like a lie. Perhaps he was wanted, but he wasn't stupid and he knew that this would soon lead him to his grave. The leader was obviously planning something more apart from what he had told them.

Itachi soon decided to continue his current task, whom no one but him knew about. Looking at the time, he guessed that the girls would be at the Uchiha mansion, good thing about that place was that it allowed many places to hide in case that Sasuke and Naruto would return early. No, he needed to talk with the girls before doing his finishing task. What stopped his hand from killing Sasuke was the bond between them as brothers, and even though it sounds weird, it was love that saved him from being killed. Itachi had suppressed his feelings for the Clan long ago, he started to hate his father for the things he wanted them to do, and hate his mother for not stopping her. But Sasuke hadn't done anything, he looked up to him, he took care of him and even if the youngest of them had all the same reasons to be killed, not even his will for power could make him cut his brother. The shuriken that he threw at him had only scratched him, he thought he wanted it to kill him, but it only left a scratch. So, his decision as an older brother was to test his strength against the only one he knew would perhaps become superior to him one day, because even though Sasuke didn't know it, Itachi could tell by his brother's willpower he would be strong, and he let Sasuke die to finish the only task that would ease his road to power.

He believed he would die by the hands of his brother. Mentally, he had encouraged him to do so for many years now.

A lot had changed with the elder Uchiha, he wasn't his 15 year old self anymore. The first realisation of life truly came though as late as when Dango was born. Her mother, a woman he used to visit whenever he had a few days from missions, had suddenly become pregnant, and she refused to kill the child no matter the threats, and he le her live with it knowing he could kill it later. She was a good girl, who would have been a waste to kill, so to say. Just before the birth, he was thinking about drowning it, but that night Dango was born, as he held the baby in his arms, a realisation hit him. Dango was his child, his offspring, someone closer to him then perhaps his own life. No, he could not kill her. He let Dango live, named her a week later before a big mission in the Snow Country, eating a few sweetened Dango. Unalike his brother, he did not hate sweets, but then again, he couldn't say it was the best in the world as well.

Pocky was born two years later, however their mother did not survive the second birth. He buried her body under a willow and placed a white stone for them to know, that here lay their deceased mother. After that, he left the children, disguised not to be recognised, to an elderly woman with a bad eyesight (so it wasn't as if he needed it, but the neighbours could still see). However, he switched their locations now and then, whenever he felt it was needed. They gave him a lot of headaches and problems, but he somehow managed to keep them alive, and outside Akatsuki's range. Finally, he decided to let them live in his old home village, and it only became better to know that his brother accepted them as well, being rational enough to remember that they were perhaps his children, but not him.

It wasn't hard to walk into Konoha, especially when you had powers that easily enough could be disguised and hidden from everyone's eyes. Itachi walked calmly, pretending to be a farmer, towards the Uchiha estate, where he by the door of the big house stopped. He could hear laughter inside, which meant that the girls had a great time.

He stopped outside, gently whistling a tune they knew too well. The playing stopped, before the door opened and Dango stood before him.

"Daddy!" she shrieked jumping to give him a hug. Or rather hug his leg. Itachi stood still for a moment, looking sternly down at her, reminding her that he was not her doll. Dango soon remembered, and thankfully let go before he had to remove her himself. It was better this way, just to keep an eye on them, and let nature have its course. He was still surprised how gentle they could be, after having lived through so much. And for some reason so unalike himself he wanted to keep them like this.

"Dango... Pocky... there is something I have to ell you." he said before bending down to talk with them. As he talked, both looked more and more confused.

"But, you'll be back, won't you?" Dango asked, holding her sister's hand.

Itachi shook his head. "No squirt, this time I won't be back. This is my last goodbye."

After that he gently kissed her left cheek, before walking outside again. He took back his henge and walked away from the village. On the way, something that seems like a miracle for being Uchiha Itachi, a tear silently trickled down his cheek. Slowly down the large amount of scars that he through the years, had received.

* * *

It was later that night that he came back to the headquarters, Kisame confronted him asking where he had been. Like it was his business! The headquarters were oddly quiet, mainly since 4 of them were dead, two who were merely servants but still it was a frightening number compared to the usual large amount being them. Deidara was in Suna to retrieve some ornaments left in the village and Zetsu was in the Hidden Grass paying a most wonderful visit to his old leader. Hidan and Kakuzu were on their way to Kirigagure the Hidden Mist, to retrieve some plants that only grew by that village, and would be needed for a poison. This meant that only he, Kisame and their leader was in the building now, and knowing their leader, he was busy preparing the next big missions.

Indeed that was correct, he was preparing the last stage of their plan. Around Kuro's neck hung two round stones, both containing the demons Ichibi and Gobi. He himself had most of Kyuubi sealed within him, like the small stones he now kept. None of his members new that his special sealing technique was a technique that sealed the creatures into a round pebble, which contained all of the power they needed. They could extract this power easily, however they couldn't become the demons completely. The beauty of this technique was that it allowed transformations with chakra only. There were few risks for the members with this technique, and for him.

There was a special altar, not far from the Fire Country, which would be the place that things would soon happen, the eight keys and Kyuubi would unlock it. When they would finally have the nine demons, the eight gates would break and the immortal powers stream through their veins. They would be eternal, glory of power, better then anyone else before. They would bend their world, and become the new lords that would steer it with the elements and the decisions upon life and death.

But something was nagging him, as he sat by the round table, trying to plan their next steps. He hoped that Hidan and Kakuzu would have found clues about the 4th key in Kiri, and find any sort of trace after the missing First. There were two more keys that needed to be broken, two powerful ornaments left from the Dragon and the Tortoise. They had found the Claw, and the Feather. But he had a feeling someone more would have to die before this, and he knew they would die with glory, as to be expected.

"Like I said, you died for nothing. We will remember you when the new era comes, and Akatsuki will rule the world."

* * *

-Several days later-

* * *

Februari had sneaked up on them, and before they knew it training got more and more intense. At least for team 11. The three Genin were currently sparring against each other, Seiichi faced Mamoru in what currently had developed into a staring contest, while Naruto helped Ami to improve her fan-techniques. Her way of using her fan was not like Temari's at all, who based almost all her attacks on wind, no. When she spread a fan, it had several needles which she threw at him, using steps that seemed like she was dancing. It wasn't as if they were hard to dodge, but it was meant for him to train her, and not vice versa. However, whenever he felt she was slacking he would always give her a nudge to pinpoint her to the right direction again. In one way she was a bit like Tenten, the weapon master, but she was probably less forward and more tricky. He hoped to soon enough give her a confident booze, because if there was one thing she lacked during their missions, it was confidence.

The sun was shining, like there was like anything could go wrong right now? It was perhaps a little chilly outside, but training kept them warm and gave them a lot to do. Naruto could only picture Sasuke working this day. The ANBU test was going to be held around this week, and he was anxious for Sasuke to make it. Like he didn't have confidence in him, but anything could happen. He could get wounded, he could get hurt, be put into a coma like him, no... Naruto shook the thoughts from his head as yet another of Ami's needles missed him. He trusted Sasuke to reach the position, he knew he would be able to do it.

After all, if there was someone who fought him in equal grounds it was him. Dodging another needle that was close upon hitting him on the arm he decided to give Ami a short lesson in aim. Taking out a shuriken he pinned her to the tree. The young girl looked shocked, before sighing deeply.

"That was good!" he said, making her smile. Naruto smiled back, gently removing the shuriken so that she fell down on her feet.

"Ami, I think we need to practise your aim a little." he said, not sounding demanding or anything, only suggesting. He pointed at a tree nearby, which had a several painted red marks on it. "See that tree over there, I want you to hit each of the marks with one needle each. I am sure it can improve your technique a lot. You are good, but I think you will be able to aim better soon. Okay."

Ami nodded, taking her fighting pose before practising the best she could. There were ten marks, and she hit five of them. At first she looked pretty down, but a smile from her sensei encouraged her to keep going. Her next try was much better, seven hits of ten. The boys, who had finally quit their spar stood and watched her, with Seiichi encouraging her as well. Mamoru didn't say anything, but he was smiling which was always a good thing. They soon started to help each other out, their teamwork was very good, apart from the complications between the boys, but it wasn't as if it made this any harder. Naruto stood watching them, somehow feeling quite proud over their progress. As for the three new Genin teams all reports about them had turned out positive, some missions may have been failed but not worse then that. Everyone could fail, one time or another.

But the peaceful atmosphere was soon ruined by a dark shadow which suddenly appeared from behind th trees. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a familiar pattern before him, and he immediately stepped between it and his students, knowing they would not stand a chance if they would have to fight him.

"Sensei, who is that?" Seiichi asked, noticing the arrival. The raven haired man before them, with eyes red as blood smirked.

"It's been a while, Naruto-kun." he said.

Naruto snorted taking out a kunai in his right hand, lifting it before him.

"I would like to say the same, Uchiha Itachi." he responded in a voice sounding like ice.

_TBC_

* * *

_Wah, yes, I am leaving it in all the suspense, but this is longer then the normal chapter. Next, hehe, guess who turns up? More trouble or perhaps some aid. You'll see, I am not saying anything yet. You might wonder a lot, all I have to say, I am quite content with this chapter as it is. I hope you think the same. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: I hope the author alerts and story alerts will work, because my alerts don't work, including reviews. Which is why the third reviewer for the last chapter will receive a "fanfiction message" instead of the usual review reply. Sorry, but there's nothing I can do until fanfiction fixes this problem, and I've already sent them to mails about this. _


	34. Final Clash!

_I hope no one missed that the Naruto anime picks up the next part sometime in spring. (cheers)_

_Oh anyway, sorry this chapter is later than usual but there has been loads of work to finish (especially in Projects). And hardly any energy left to write, I am glad it's soon Holiday again. Though, this year is not anywhere near as horrible as the last._

_This chapter I was talking about in the last chapter is one of the oldest in mind in some parts, and not the most original. But the further down you get, the cuter it gets. An early Christmas gift from me in December._

_Oh well. (shrugs) Here is the next chapter I was mentioning before, with a little turn and a little of this and that. Hope you enjoy._

_Shitza_

_Ps: If anyone will start complaining about this fic turning supernatural. Screw you!_

_PPs: Because, I am not changing it. (laughs)_

_PPPs: More like, I just love playing with the reality._

**Chapter 33**

**Final Clash!**

**Sasuke Versus Itachi**

"_It's been a while, Naruto-kun."_

"_I would like to say the same, Uchiha Itachi." _

An eerie silence followed as the two enemies stared at each other, silently. And without a signal, the suddenly clashed into fighting. Naruto stood like a wall between the Uchiha and the younger kids. Knowing he could not kill him without risking their lives in the same time, he shouted at them to hurry back to the village and tell them that there was trouble. Like they needed to know more, three shapes disappeared in a hazy speed.

'_Good luck, sensei_' Ami thought as she hurried towards the village and the Hokage tower. She had heard a distant tone of fear in her sensei's words, but they weren't just any sort of fear. He did not fear for himself, he feared for the ones he cared about. And that wasn't really an encouraging thought.

Back at what had for a few minutes ago, been a training ground, two elements suddenly clashed. Naruto's wind arrow met a powerful wall of fire, and the two attacks made trees fall like domino. They landed on the tilled earth, before sending another powerful attack again, with the same results.

Both shinobi were pulled back by the intense power that collided. The Red Sharingan met sky blue eyes once more, the tension between them was far from over. It had merely begun, but the two barely moved. Naruto scanned the Uchiha, trying to figure out the best tricks he would be able to use. The problem with fighting Itachi, likewise his younger brother, was that cursed Sharingan. Naruto quickly formed the seal for Kage Bunshin, knowing he had not the strength to fight him solo. Around forty clones appeared. Thinking he had a slight advantage the clones, including the real Naruto, hurried to attack. In vain, as it soon appeared, he had forgotten that the Sharingan could see past the clones. The clones he created, disappeared instantly.

It surprised him greatly to receive the blow in his stomach, sending him back into the tree. In all this, he managed to bite his lip, making his mouth taste like blood.

"Shit" he said, moving quickly before Itachi's next attack rammed into the tree, a flash of fire turned it into ash.

Naruto backed into the shadows. He could figure out, from this, that Itachi had skills in all ranges, meaning he had mastered everything from close up fighting to long distance shots. He was at a slight disadvantage since he was a close fighter to middle range fighter, so far he had fought few long range fighters compared to short and middle range fights. Normally he used Kage Bunshin for long distance fights, the teamwork between him and his clones was so far unrivaled. No one in Konoha's history had been able to use that many clones in such a well systemic fighting strategies. But today, he had to come up with new tactics to take his course into action.

Hiding, he closed his eyes to feel. It was his usual method to detect something, and being a wind chakra user he had the advantage to feel the environment around him. He could feel every breath like it was shivering through him, every storm like a mad rider thundering across his chest and he could thereby locate his enemies, wherever they hid. The wind would carry it to him.

"16 metres, south west." he murmured to himself, moving away from his spot. Itachi was closing up on him, and it was best to move before he was found. He swung over to another tree, leaving behind a special little present. Two minutes later he heard a _boom_ indicating his trap had activated, an exploding tag that had been disguised as a piece of bark. He didn't have time to see if it hit the target, he assumed knowing Akatsuki, it had not. And he was quite right, it had missed, but the explosion did burn his cloak, so it wasn't without effect. And, it also gave him another minute, since Itachi had to dodge it.

Naruto ducked, right in time, as the Goukakyuu no Jutsu was aimed at him, the blond Jounin decided to disappear for a short period of time. It was one of the things Kakashi had taught him, about surprise attacks. Ninjas had to think one step or more before their enemies. And he was a step ahead, in fact he was currently planning several steps ahead. It was needed if he wanted to win this fight. With that knowledge, he decided to hide in the earth.

His hands came from the ground, grabbing onto the Uchiha's wrists, dragging him into the earth. It was the same technique Kakashi had used on Sasuke during their first spar, though it was not powerful it allowed him to collect enough chakra to summon one of his beloved Toads. Not Gamabunta, the Chief of Toads, but another slightly smaller one who happened to be the Boss's younger brother: Gamaji. _(Shitza: In names, "ji" means second son. My thought was to make him the second largest Toad.)_

Itachi had by then broken out from the soil, tails started to form behind his body, black wings framed him well and even though Naruto would hate to admit this, he couldn't help but to feel affected by such power. After all, if someone knew something about a demon, it would be him.

"Gamaji!" he warned seeing how the darkness consumed Itachi and the Akatsuki would, if he continued using this strength, probably loose himself to it. Gamaji nodded with it's master on it's head, jumping high into the sky. Naruto had activated chakra to the bottom of his feet, which allowed him to stick to the Toad and not fall of. Even Jiraya had had problems staying on top of the Toads, the Toad Sannin had said the best summoner in their history had been his uncle. Naruto used the jump as well, to drag the colder air towards the ground with his wind arrow, a long distance shot. The blond landed with his summoned creature several hundred meters away from his target. Itachi had by then used his chakra wings to flow up towards a treetop, where he stood looking with blood red eyes, filled with hate, at the blond. The arrow had narrowly missed his face, hitting his shoulder so that one of his arms had been completely destroyed.

Itachi lowered his body slightly, forming a few seals before blowing out one of his deadliest attacks he was more then famous for using. " Katon: Amaterasu no Hebun." ( Fire technique: Amaterasu's Heaven.)

Several black flames attached themselves to the other trees, and with a well timed gust of wind, the flames continued their journey towards Naruto, spreading widely on the way. Gamaji jumped, careful to avoid landing in the flames, however this was something Itachi had been waiting for. Before the Toad had time to react, a second fireball, greater then the first, hit it sending it back to the world it came from. Naruto landed on the ground, standing in front of the deadly fires looking really pissed. He wondered what Itachi wanted him for, as he no longer possessed Kyuubi. Itachi smirked, grabbing the collar of his jacket, slamming his back to a tree.

"Let me show you why!" he said, letting tails and wings disappear, replacing this power with another. His Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

_Black whirls became darkness, and he was trapped inside of darkness. He could see someone crying, it was a young boy crying. A boy with stunningly dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. Blue eyes that seemed so familiar, Naruto knew he had seen it before. The darkness around him evaporated and he saw that the boy was sitting before a grave. Someones grave, his grave. _

"_Tousan, why did you die, tousan?" the boy said over and over again. A single red rose lay on the grave, as someone came from below the hill the grave had been placed on. A man, someone he recognised. The man, was closely followed by two girls, they also familiar. _

_The man bent down in front of the grave, his eyes filled with tears. One of the girls, who looked as if she was the youngest, tried to cheer her young brother in vain. He would not stop crying, as well as their father wouldn't stop crying. For them it had been a year since their father, the sixth Hokage, had died and even though it had been a whole year, the Uchiha-Uzumaki clan had never stopped grieving. Sasuke had never tried to go on, to take care of the little he had left. Two wonderful daughters, and their son. A son that looked so alike his father, except for the eyes which were the same as his. The line had continued, and wouldn't die out yet, but for what price? Naruto was dead, and there was nothing he could do to bring him back. Like Itachi had killed his parents, a certain someone had killed his heart and he didn't even have the chance to fall back into the path of revenge again. He could only cry. _

"_Wait, I'm here!" Naruto said, but they couldn't hear him. They couldn't see him. They couldn't see a soul that was already dead. And Naruto couldn't help but to feel the pain, of abandoning someone who needed him. He realised that moment what truly feared him. Neither death, neither torture, neither material pain or pains. No, what he had started to fear more and more was to loose his lover, and the family he had gained. Itachi had showed him his future, a future that to him meant the same as death._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back in reality the connection between the eyes was broken by a furious roar. Itachi backed from Naruto, and strong arms caught the lifeless blond. Naruto was staring into the open, his eyes completely unfocused. Carefully Sasuke shook his blond lightly, and was relieved to hear a gasp intake of air as tears streamed down the blond's face. Sasuke hugged him closely, when he was able to sense his brother nearby he had panicked. But Naruto was fine, it was all that mattered to him. He had lost his parents and everyone he held dear, but he would not loose the last person he knew would follow him to the fires of hell if he asked. Putting Naruto safely away from his brother, the young survivor got ready to fight. Naruto had protected him so many times already, and this time he would do the same.

Awakening his Sharingan, he refused to see him die.

Itachi smirked forming the seals for the Goukakyuu, Sasuke did the same. The two fires flew from their mouths, hit and exploded in the immense crash. Sasuke formed new seals, his brother didn't even react before he sent his last move: Katon: Nenshoutori Minami de (Fire Technique: Burning Bird from the South. The older brother deflected this with water. Sasuke cursed, the difference between them was still showing.

Itachi ran towards Sasuke aiming a well planned punch into his stomach. Sasuke bent over, as his brother kicked him on his legs, making him loosing balance. The young Uchiha could feel the blood in his mouth, but he refused to give up that easily. He was going to show his brother something he learnt, that hatred wasn't the best ingredient if you wanted power. But that the real power came with an even greater emotion.

Surely indeed Itachi was surprised when Sasuke turned to block his next punch, as well as his kick. His brother moved in perfect sync with the moves he was planning, as if he somehow could read his mind. Of course Sasuke couldn't do mind reading, Ino was probably the one you would have to visit to do that, but he soon saw a pattern he had never seen before in his brother's moves. And reading that pattern he was able to block the kicks and punches aimed at him. Itachi was impressed, that his brother had after all these years been able to catch up with him. But, the older Uchiha wasn't someone you easily made fun of. Deciding to end this foolishness he suddenly backed of. Sasuke blinked as his brother disappeared, but was soon after the chase.

Itachi couldn't help but to growl seeing his brother had been able to follow him so quickly. He still couldn't understand how he had gotten this good, in such short time of period. After all, last time they had met, Sasuke wasn't close to catching up to his skills, now it could be possible that...

Meanwhile Sasuke couldn't help but to feel slightly anxious seeing how strong Itachi was. Sure enough he had been able to match some of his moves, and moved swiftly to defend himself but he lacked enough strength to do any serious damage, yet. He hadn't had time to activate his Chidori into full power, and he had a hard time fighting his brother who was already on Sannin skills. Sasuke suspected discussions from the Council that one day there team might become the next Sannin, seeing they were each one trained by them and exceeded many of their comrades in skills and knowledge. Many features were similar enough it was scary. For example, Sakura who had become one of Konoha's best medics and knew more about medicine that doctors who had worked in the area all their lives. She also had Tsunade's temperament, strength and hatred to never give up.

Seeing he able to keep up with his brother's step he decided to confront Itachi to a fight. Taking out two kunai he threw them, aiming for his back. Itachi turned around and countered them easily, but the movement made him miss the next branch he was supposed to land on and the older Uchiha angrily had to jump down to the ground. Sasuke followed him shortly.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said with a loud growl. "I can't forgive you, aniki, for what you have done to me, to everyone I care for. To our parents, our Clan, and to Naruto."

Itachi smirked. It only made Sasuke's blood boil. Itachi would never admit, though he was considerably wiser now then back then, his plans for his brother and for his so called new family.

"Sasuke, all these years and yet you are still the same foolish little brother as back then."

Sasuke glared at his brother, his eyes were dazed with determination.

"No more." he said, and to Itachi's great shock the Mangekyo formed, in his otouto's eyes. The older Uchiha's eyes widened as the Sharingan started to swirl, to catch him in an illusion. To Sasuke's memories, to something that hurt him more then the death of their parents. To something that had seemed incurable. It was an earlier loss. It was his memory when Itachi had declared he hated his Clan, right in front of their father. It was his pain, mixed with the sorrow. It was nights and days of worry, that resulted to the nightmares he still carried with him. And he let his brother take it all, take his pain and torture him for what seemed like years but was only for a few seconds. When it all ended, Itachi fell to his knees. All the pain and sorrow still filled his mind, clouded him from the mask he had created for himself for the last few years.

It was like a silent conversation held between the two of them. For a short moment of time, a brief trace of their brotherly love displayed and in their eyes they could see each other as the unique brothers they were. Itachi nodded his head slightly, Sasuke looked down before nodding back. Once more, his left arm started to glow with Lightning Chakra and a minute later Uchiha Itachi fell to the ground, blood running down his chest from his heart. But in to the last he kept smiling, a true smile. His old smile. He did regret what he did, and Sasuke would still not forgive him for all he had done. But, his brother had accepted him back. Accepted him once more to be his brother.

Sasuke watched Itachi's last breath, and it wasn't until he had carefully buried it that he let himself cry. Memories hit him like falling rain.

* * *

_A five year old Uchiha sat on a swing at the Uchiha estates, sighing deeply. His brother had recently been promoted from Genin to Chuunin, and here he sat, Uchiha Sasuke, not even a student yet though he knew he could be one. He knew there were kids, much younger than him, who had already been allowed to attend the Academy, he remembered when he and his mother passed the building, he had seen a blond boy he knew too well had to be around his age. But his father still refused him to go there. _

"_Sasuke, are you sitting here alone again?" he heard a voice asked, too familiar. He looked up and saw to his surprise, Itachi coming up the hill. _

"_Sasuke, are you sitting here alone again?" Itachi asked repeating the question. "You know mother worries about you. Are you mad at me, for not coming to play with you?" he asked._

_Sasuke shook his head, no, that was not the case._

_Itachi sighed, before starting to push the swing, making it fly higher and higher. Sasuke started to laugh, feeling small butterflies awaken in his stomach and he soared up and down. His childish voice started to sing of laughter, making his brother smile back. It was in early spring, because the Sakura blossoms had yet not started to bloom. _

* * *

_Sasuke had followed his brother to a secret training spot in the forest. Itachi normally came here to train or just meditate and sometimes to be alone. Sometimes Sasuke had followed him here, when Itachi had helped him with his shuriken training but today he was only allowed to observe. He watched his brother, gracefully hit all his targets without a single flaw. Young and excited as he was that day, as he tomorrow would begin his own journey to become a ninja, he had to try confident he could do it. Of course, it ended with him landing on his left foot straining it. _

_Itachi carried him home on his back that day. He taught Sasuke what he knew about ANBU, and their father's splendid work. And Sasuke had said, he wanted to become an ANBU just like Fugaku. _

* * *

_It was right after dinner, and the same day one of Sasuke haunting memories came from, but it was also a day he had seen his brother smile for the last time. Somehow, Itachi was more relaxed around him, perhaps because he did no judge him and let him talk. _

_The sun was going down, cascading a beautiful light and they were sitting beside each other. That day he had been worried, seeing how things had changed so quickly around him._

"_Father always talks about you." Sasuke sulked._

_Itachi smiled, looking up at the clouds. "Am I that bad?" he asked, making Sasuke turn away from his sulking. "Whatever, it's alright." he continued. "Shinobi are hated by others, so it's no surprise."_

"_That- That way..." 'It's just as he said. In truth I... About my brother...'_

_Itachi smiled, one of his true smiles he rarely showed to the outside world, even their father. _

"_This is what happens when you get skilled." he said. "Power causes you to be isolated and arrogant. In the beginning, you only aim for what you dreams of. It's just that we are unique siblings. I'm the barrier you must overcome, so that you and I can exist together. Even if you hate me. That's what being a big brother is..."_

* * *

"I'm the barrier you must overcome." I think I understand what you tried to tell me now, niisan." Sasuke said as he slowly walked back to the place Naruto rested. "Rest in peace, brother. We will continue existing together. You were right, I was wrong. You were right, all along."

* * *

The news spread quickly all around Konoha about the death of yet another Akatsuki member being dead. Though it took Sasuke two weeks before anyone allowed him to walk out from the hospital, only to be treated as a hero. Sasuke hated all this attention, he was happy though his friends allowed him to spend some time for his own. He often returned to old training spots he and Itachi used to train to. Many said that he actually regretted killing his own brother. They were wrong, he did not regret it, Itachi had deserved to die. But, he couldn't help but to miss him. To finally, after all the years that had passed, show of much he truly had admired his older brother.

By the end of March, actually on the Day od Sakura's 18th birthday, Naruto was released as well. Now, few had heard of how Itachi had been killed and many, whom also knew their great teamwork, believed they had done it together. Now, this was not true, but Sasuke let Naruto take some glory as well. He had fought as well after all. It was at least what his team had told the Hokage, who had sent a few teams to pick them up, which is how they ended up in hospital beds. Through this, Naruto had gained some new respect as well, even from some villagers who knew this criminal more then many others they had faced before. And some could half heartedly agree he may not be a beast after all.

The two of them were walking down the road, from the Sake bar the Konoha 12 and some close friends had decided to throw Sakura's party at. Of course, they had kept a very close watch what Lee was drinking, not wanting to ruin all things, and it had happened that they had spotted him grabbing sake, but it immediately was taken away. No one needed a Drunken Fist user to destroy all the fun.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as his boyfriend was unusually stiff today. Sasuke looked up, smiling slightly before shaking his head.

"Nothing." he said.

Indeed their relationship was kind of awkward as it was. Sasuke did not know what Naruto had been through, but he had been informed he had been hit by the Tsukuyomi, and though he did not know what his blond had seen, Naruto had not told him, his blond had changed and perhaps not for the better. He did not know, that Naruto had seen a reality that perhaps would not become true, but one thing he remembered seeing was a young boy with blond hair like his, and dark pools like Sasuke. He felt kind of scared still to have watched his son. Their son, and he wondered if it could be possible? He wanted Sasuke to be happy, but they were both males and still it would have been wonderful to have a child of his and Sasuke's blood. Their son. He had heard that technology and medicine was advancing far beyond what could be possible a few years back, he should probably talk with Sakura about this. If someone knew about medical research it would be her.

"Naruto, you go ahead." Sasuke suddenly said, making the blond stop in his tracks. "There is just something I need to do before I get home, while the son has yet not set." he said. Naruto nodded, continuing walking alone, his head bent down slightly as in deep thoughts. Sasuke almost regretted leaving him like this, but there was something he wanted to do, today. The Uchiha hurried to the old training spot, where he had watched his brother hit all targets with his kunai so long ago.

Sasuke remembered the movements, and mimicked them perfectly. The kunai hit, one target, two targets all targets he was able to aim at. Even the one that was supposed to be a blind spot.

The Uchiha examined carefully what he had done, before sighing contently. After almost 10 years of constant hate, anger and despair he couldn't help but to feel that for once in his life he had everything he needed and more. Kakashi had been right about him to say he had things that day he started to think about leaving Konoha, and he had to admit he had been an idiot. Only now he could see that. Noe he had what he had always wanted, people who loved him, people who cared for him and people he could care back for. No one who was haunting him threatening to take away what he had. Walking down a familiar road to the mansion, seeing the lights in the window he couldn't help feeling that he was home.

* * *

Later that same night the two teenagers went to bed, fondly saying good night of the two girls, who now had lost their father. Because Itachi had died, the Council had agreed to lift their doom and let the girls be adopted by the pair. Sasuke had hired a woman in the village to look after them while he was gone, a woman whom had known his parents, and by that he knew he could trust her. She had also been the caretaker of Itachi during the years before he was born, and even though Itachi had betrayed a lot of her trust she wanted to do things right. At the high respectable age of 68, she had told them she was not the best caretaker back then since she did not understand children much, but at her elder age she knew a lot more now. The girls also loved her, since she let them play, let them help her with all the chores and taught them how a person should behave without correcting them.

It was kind of a shock for Sasuke to find out that his brother had been by the mansion, Dango had let it slip from her lips and of course he had to find out more. It turned out though his brother had left them there for him to care, as if he hadn't guessed that already. Itachi was about to cut his bonds with his daughters by fleeing now that he had left them in a safe place to grow up in. It was his last goodbye to them as their father, and they sort of had known what had happened. Young as they were though, Sasuke didn't need them to know about the bitterness of death, but simply answered to their questions about: "Where's daddy? (Pocky) with: "Someplace better, I hope."

While their new fathers were asleep and the lights were out, two small figures walked down the familiar corridors in the mansion. Both were shivering slightly, holding each others hands. Walking silently up to the larger bedroom that currently had one large bed for their fathers, they carefully tugged on the blankets. Both teens opened their sleepy eyes to see two trembling daughters and both sighing they agreed to their request. Dango climbed up in bed, laying down beside Naruto, snuggling closer to his warmth whereas Pocky slept silently beside Sasuke. This was kind of a normal night for the four family members. Naruto and Sasuke looked each other in the eyes, over the heads of their "daughters". Both wore a smile saying: Thank you!

Night slowly passed under the Uchiha roof, which would lead to that in the morning they would be awakened by two pairs of small hands wanting them to get up. Naruto would be first up, to help the girls get dressed and Sasuke would murmur something about spoiled brats before getting dressed and making a quick breakfast (since he did not trust Naruto to burn the kitchen). All was like it should be.

All was like it should be.

(_Shitza: Am I done yet? Nop. How much more? Perhaps, 1/3._)

* * *

How he hated it!

Shikamaru had finally awoken after so many days having completely blackened out. But slowly he was regaining his old health and lying in bed helped him to think. On his bedside table stood a vase with Sakura tree branches Ino had brought him. Outside spring really had arrived, and villagers as well as shinobi had celebrated it. Though celebrations were the last things in Shikamaru's mind. He was still thinking about the person who had attacked him. He had never seen the person before, yet they seemed to be around the same age. He had heard long ago that there were units within Konoha who worked outside the local shinobi eyes, and he wondered if this guy came from one of them. If so, they could be in real trouble.

He had also heard about Itachi's death, but that did not worry him, because to him it was clear Itachi had not planned to come like a threat, probably to finish some private business. And with two daughters in the village, he guessed where this business lay. Shikamaru may not be a father, but he remember when he was younger and his father would say to him: "There are several things you care more about when you get older. And I don't mean work or money, because that has always been solutions in one way at least. But there is nothing more important that your own child."

The young teen sighed. He had not expected someone to attack him at his own home, probably no one did. But this had been deliberate and the attacker, if the hitaiate wasn't switched to betray his trust, came from somewhere within the village, from some place that obviously wanted to create something new from the old ways (probably not good) and they would do that without caring what would happen to the individuals that still did not know. Shikamaru cursed softly, seeing he couldn't move so well. Through more than a month's absence and from the coma he couldn't move as well as before, he would probably need to start training again.

The door to his room slowly opened, and Chouji poked his head inside. He smiled warmly seeing his friend awake, and he had brought a casket of fruit with him to cheer him up. Of all his friends, Chouji was probably his closest friend. Even though he was a little odd from time to time their friendship was inseparable. Since their childhood of having grown up together, they were rarely seen apart, most often seen gazing at the clouds or eating bags of chips. Shikamaru had many times followed him home to the Akimichi Clan's mansion which was located in the centre of the village, a wonderful house which stocked more food than any other and Mrs Akimichi's cooking always welcomed you home.

"Hi, hope you are feeling better." Chouji said sitting down. Shikamaru smiled.

"The nurses are a pain." he complained in his usually calm tone. "Especially Sakura, she refuses to let me get up just yet. Really, girls are so troublesome, you can't understand what is going on in their heads."

Chouji chuckled. "Nut it was all thanks to Sakura-san that you could revive so quickly. With our Hokage overworking herself there is no knowing when you would have woken up if else."

Shikamaru shook his head slowly. "Is that why Naruto could confirm several times he has seen her fall asleep by her desk. You know, our dear blondy spends more time in that mouldy tower then he gets missions."

This was of course a lie, since Naruto had many missions he had to finish. But then again, almost every night someone from the Konoha 12 had seen him there, easing up Tsunade's work. Sometimes you could wonder who was her apprentice, Sakura or Naruto. In the end, they all agreed to that Sakura was her apprentice, and Naruto was only trained to be her successor.

Shikamaru turned his head towards the open window, seeing Sakura petals fly into his room from outside. He still couldn't drop his thoughts, no matter how peaceful things seemed to be. Something was still stirring deep within the heart of the village.

* * *

The morning was bright and clear, and team 11 was outside doing exercises. There was a Chuunin Exam coming, and Naruto was pretty sure he would dare to enter them, seeing through some months how good they had developed. When their sensei had been in hospital, Kakashi had been assigned to take care of them and though they had complained loudly (later) about the grey haired Jounin's lack of timetable, they had indeed improved. They had sort of started a competition, at least between the boys, who could hold Kakashi the longest. Mamoru had of course won, making Seiichi all fired up and ready to fight about it. They were given one punishment each, Mamoru was set to arrange the Uchiha mansion's garden (which took him a whole day to finish before Sasuke was content enough to let him go,) and Seiichi was put to clean of bird's mess on the Hokage mountain. Ami had not taken deal of the punishment since she had been smart enough to stay behind. Her own skills had developed as well, she showed a little more confidence than before which had heightened the team's success rate.

Naruto was currently having a spar with Mamoru, whom he knew he would have to be extra careful around seeing about his past. He didn't let the two boys spar like normal since Seiichi always triggered something within the other boy which made him angry as never before. And besides, shinobi rarely met the same enemy, which was a good thing he had him training against Ami.

A short while ago Mamoru had learnt about Elemental jutsus from his father, and found his element (Earth). This was good since Naruto's second Element was Earth as well, and from that he could teach him some things. Mamoru was progressing in his training, having been able to complete the: Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Technique: Decapitation Technique) and also successfully pulled it on their sensei while he was too busy telling Seiichi to stop fooling around and counter Ami's attacks. The problem with Seiichi was that he had a crush on the girl, and wouldn't dare attack her. Mamoru used that opportunity to pull down his teacher, who only one second later had dug himself up. It took him two more minutes to tie his students to a tree, with the help of a few strings. After the fight, Mamoru bowed in respect of his superior, as he preferred to call it, before hurrying home. Ami did the same, saying her mother needed her to sort through the make up. Seiichi stayed behind, sulking slightly. Naruto saw this, and decided to confront the matters the easiest way.

"Are you up to something, because if you're not would you care to join me for lunch?" he said, with his usual smile. Seiichi had been a little distant to his sensei after he learned about the frogs, and Naruto had a feeling he would need to explain about his friends. He had a feeling Seiichi had missed the point about summoning creatures, which wasn't a surprise seeing it was rare to do a summoning before you became Chuunin, or around the same level. A very small amount of Genin had ever been able to summon animal families, it was a complete different thing to summon weapons than larger animals, and it normally required near Jounin standard chakra stamina to do larger ones like the frogs. Least to say, the reason he had been able to was because of Kyuubi's chakra, and it had taken him a long time before he could do it on his own.

Naruto took him to (guess where) Ichiraku Ramen and ordered two bowls of Miso Ramen, paying for his pupil as well. Seiichi dig in as if he hadn't been eating for a week, Naruto the same. Silence passed for a few minutes before the blond contently set his empty bowl aside and turned to his subordinate.

"So, what's wrong really?" he asked quite bluntly as if it was raining outside or something. Seiichi blinked, swallowed his mouthful of Ramen and sighed. The young Genin sighed, before murmuring: "Nothing."

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow, already guessing what was wrong. Since the beginning Seiichi had seen him as the unstoppable hero, his deepest wish of what he would wasn't to become. However, the young red haired youngster had gotten his dream crushed when he discovered that his hero summoned something that he actually feared. Toads. And he had his reasons. In Naruto's papers he had gotten from Tsunade it said that when Seiichi had been young, a couple of bullies had locked him up with poisonous frogs, and well... long story short. He was dead frightened of them since his cat died of poisoning the very same day.

Some things left strong imprints. Which he could prove easily, since he had to leave a report, and being late for it, he summoned Gamakichi to take it for him. Seiichi fiddled uncomfortably in his chair, trying to move away as much as possible. Naruto knew he surely did not help his student this way, but being Seiichi's leader, or leader figure as it was, he had to confront this somehow.

"You know." he said watching his Toad jump away heading towards the Hokage tower. "Toads aren't really that bad creatures. They are excellent survivors, live above land as well as they like it in the water. They have great battle skills, and good speed, even though they can be very small. And though many species are known to be very dangerous, not all are."

Seiichi looked at him, before turning away. Naruto smiled, it seemed someone was inheriting their sensei's stubbornness easily. The blond chuckled, it seemed as if Seiichi was trying his best to ignore him. But, there would be nothing of the sort today.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he said, placing his hand on the counter. A third toad that day appeared, being all yellow and cheery. He had summoned this one for one reason. He annoyed him as well.

Seiichi yelped as Gamatatsu jumped down on his lap.

"Do you want to play with me?" he asked with his usual foolish grin.

"Seiichi, listen carefully. I can tolerate you not liking frogs, but I can't tolerate your behaviour. So, I asked the Hokage (through Gamakichi) to assign you to a solo mission of looking after this guy for the rest of the day. And believe me, I will know if you treated him well or not."

Even though he had not received an official reply from Tsunade, he did not care. For Seiichi he had two choices. Either do it and then brag about this solo mission to the others, or not and get scolded by Naruto later.

Naruto smirked as Seiichi tremblingly petted Gamatatsu with one finger. Right then, Gamakichi had returned saying Tsunade had urgent business and needed him at once. He did not mention any problems with Naruto's first mission assignment, which meant it was okay. Tsunade wanted him, and he had to obey, even though he had hoped to be able to spend the afternoon at the mansion, or training, but it seemed his plans were trashed. Sighing he let Gamakichi return to his home, while he hurried towards the tower himself, leaving behind a very displeased student.

* * *

At the tower he noticed Sakura waiting outside for him, together they hurried to know what was so urgent. By the door outside her office, they met Sasuke (who only a few days ago, had managed to pass the ANBU test, making him an ANBU in-training, which meant he wore different clothing with a net shirt, white pants and a plated front, which would prevent lighter attacks. Being in-training normally meant you did missions with an older member of the squad, but for this mission Tsunade had decided to bend the rules, setting him with his old teammates whom she knew would be able to fill in the gap needed.

"What's this? I didn't think you would be the one to cry for a reunion such short time after the team split." Naruto said jokingly. Though he wore a mask over his face, the blond knew Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, as if saying "Quit the cool act, dobe." Sakura was beaming as well, pleased that their old friendship was still strong, though they had split up for their own individual journeys.

Tsunade put her hands together, looking at them intensely. The three turned to receive their mission, and judging by whom she sent, it had to be big.

"Five minutes ago, the Mizukage sent me a letter telling they had found one of the treasures Akatsuki are looking for, and they asked for assistance in guarding it. Two minutes ago, it was however stolen and that is where you come in in the picture. Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke! I assign you to go to Kirigakure, help them to retrieve the stolen treasure and then stay and protect it against eventual attacks until I can summon up the "Ha" to continue your mission. Is that clear!"

All three answered back with a "Yes Sir". While Sasuke was given the directions and descriptions of the thief, Naruto asked Sakura if she knew what _Ha_ meant.

"I'm not surprised you don't know. They are supposed to be a secret unit within the village, specialising within outer problems, and constantly reports back to the Hokage. I've heard there are a few of these groups within the village, but I'm not sure of what they do."

Naruto nodded as soon the three of them had to hurry of to finish their task. As they left the tower, Tsunade turned her chair to look out through the window, somehow feeling uneasy. She prayed to the gods they would get there on time. Or else, who knew what would happen?

* * *

Sai ran. He ran like he had never run before in his life. He could swear he heard someone following him, but he had no time to check. He had finally done it, he was finally free. For once in his life he was able to make hi own decisions. Danzou... Danzou had probably sent after someone to kill him, but he knew that the safe area was close. He ran, hurried down the roads towards the welcoming smoke from fires and the peaceful sounds of the villagers.

He ran, like he had never run before.

He ran...

_TBC- finally_

_

* * *

_

_What can I say after this? My fingers hurt? No, actually they are not... they are freaking cold!!! What's wrong now then, after typing 12 pages I just have to imagine them burning up._

_Thanks for reading this long chapter, I hope no one is suffering from chapter changes, surely I am not. I am more suffering from bear's-winter-problems. Like an old saying here, for this winter, like every winter, I would just like to sleep through it all until spring begins. _

_Brrrrrrrr!!!!_

_Shitza_


	35. Sai's RollerCoaster

_Wah! Wah! WAAH!!!!_

_Sorry, freaking out when this chapter turned out to be, humongous! I did not intend to make it this long, I hope you don't take it to be too long, I never guessed three mini papers of notes would be this long. _

_Oh, anyway..._

_I am kind of thinking about adding a SaiIno pairing into this story, and before you collapse from your chairs or decide to switch to another story, hear me out. Yes, normally I hate making up pairings, but believe me that this story will differ from the other stories, and as you have seen so far, I am a little against to get too lovey dovey. I still think the chapter where Naruto and Sasuke got together was one of this story's worst, but then again I still haven't found a way to make it turn out better._

_Also, for everyone who want a full explanation of Akatsuki's doing, then read this chapter, because this once more bring up the subject. I think everyone knows what Akatsuki are after, but why are they after it?_

_Shitza_

_Ps: Current chapter, partly inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean. Okay, I am still half in ecstasy since a while back when dad bought it. Though the second movie isn't as good as the first, I still love pirates. Pirates and ninja, great combination, eh?_

_PPs: Also, Shitza wonders where all of her reviewers have gone for the last couple of chapters, because if the story quality is getting worse then she begs you to tell her. Because she can't change those annoying things unless someone alerts her about it, and she can't help this is a long story. It wasn't, to begin with, planned to be this long._

_OH, AND SINCE I AM STRONGLY BELIEVING THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Chapter 34**

**Sai's Roller-Coaster,**

**The Next Move**

The wind howled outside, the streets were pretty much deserted since there had been an unexpected storm coming, though it did not bother some few selected. Neither snow, storm or rain could stop a shinobi from her duties, and so Ino was walking down the road, careful not to get hit by any of the flying sticks or selection of items. A few wind users had taken this wonderful afternoon as a brilliant training opportunity, she was pretty sure she would have seen another blond guy there, if it didn't happen to be so that he was out on mission. She could not understand how she, a Jounin, had been selected to watch Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto's two adoptive daughters, but then again she would probably have done so even if it wasn't a mission. Sasuke and Naruto were two great guys, and while they were gone someone needed to watch the two girls, now that their father was dead who knew what would happen to them.

The wind blew, surprisingly close to throwing her off balance. The blond girl grunted as the wind ripped her clothes. She couldn't see how such a storm would develop when it was still spring, but she couldn't say either she knew much about weather. Her father had told her when she was little: "A Shinobi can control a lot of things, but he/she can never control the forces behind nature." which indeed had a point. They mastered the arts of chakra, but when it came to the secrets behind storms, thunder and snow, they couldn't do much. For any shinobi, to fight against a storm was enough to make you run out of chakra for a week, in which case, common people had developed a saying. Out of all the jobs you could get, if you became a sailor, geisha or ninja you were bound to end up superstitious. Now, a shinobi rarely acted superstitious, but more then half had found their own ways to predict the course of nature. If you only looked at her Hokage... if her gambling suddenly made her very rich, something terrible was about to happen.

Finally, she reached the door and safely could lock herself away from the blowing storms. She was immediately greeted by two happy chirps of voices, and four arms dragging her skirt, wanting her to play with them. Ino sighed, longing till the day the girls would grow up from their playful act, but then again she had to admit they were really sweet. It was impossible for her to think they were really Itachi's daughters, to think such a maniac who killed his own clan, give birth to such wonderful girls. Ino nodded giving them a grin, before racing them towards the living room. There all three started a game of hide a nd seek, letting Ino try to find them. For some reason though, two brats were harder to find then she thought. Maybe because they were related to one of the strongest Clans in the village, but then again perhaps not.

Outside the weather only was getting worse, now with rain coming. The hours had passed, and the girls calmed down slightly soon sitting on the floor with some tree weapons, shaped like kunai and shuriken. Some families, like the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, The Yamanaka and other clans believed that children should be taught as early as possible if they should become shinobi. When the Rookie Nine had started their Academy days, six people of all nine had been practising early. Sasuke and Hinata had been no surprise, with their families being what they were. Shino, she and Shikamaru had also began early because their families wanted to keep their position in the village. Even Naruto had began his training before the Academy, but it was probably because he wanted to, and the boy had always been able to get his will through, one way or another. She also knew Tenten and Neji had started early as well, Tenten because her family trained in the arts of weaponry.

As for the remaining Chouji had been spoiled enough that his parents allowed him to have a close to carefree childhood, teaching him instead how to eat huge amounts to save calories. Kiba had been busier with the dogs, and his mother had thought it was more important to create bonds with the animals instead of a early start. Lee and Sakura didn't come from higher clans, some did not have shinobi parents so they didn't ave the same benefit in that way. Not surprising Sakura had gotten quite amazed by her skills back at their days in school.

Ino was lying on the couch, watching the two play with their fake shuriken and kunai when she heard the door slid open and bolted up. She hurried to find out what had happened, but it seemed that only the wind had caught it. She was about to close it, when she saw someone lying face down before her. To her surprise it was a teen, around her age probably, and he looked wounded. Though she was not a medic nin, she knew some healing jutsus and used them to at least close his wounds. It was a good thing he did not have internal wounds and high bleedings because if so only skilled medics would have been able to handle this. She carefully dragged him to the living room, making the two girls stop playing to see what she was doing. She wondered if she should send them to bed, but it was probably too late. Pocky stood silently watching while Dango /the smart girl) went to fetch a wet cloth she could put on his forehead noticing he was starting to get a fever. The oldest girl sat down beside the teen, looking at him with glazed eyes. Ino wondered for a moment what this girl could possibly have witnessed with a father like hers.

It wasn't much she could identify the boy with. He had short black hair, wore black clothes and he was, according to his hitaiate a Konoha shinobi. But, she couldn't recall seeing him before, though some parts of him seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging this feeling of she helped him to lie down on the couch. Then she could send the girls to bed, knowing they would leave him alone now, seeing how he was. Dango obediently grabbed her sister's hand, dragging her of to the bathroom and their bedroom. Before she disappeared, it seemed as if she blinked at Ino, but then again it could be her eyes deceiving her as well.

* * *

It had taken them two days to get to the borders of the Fire Country, and it would take them a further three to sail to the Mist Country. As it was, team seven were enjoying their fourth day of travelling by well... doing nothing. Naruto was sat lazily on deck, watching some sea gulls flying above them. Sasuke had fallen asleep on his lap, tired of waiting as well. Sakura chuckled, holding a book which was titled: Healing Wounds Under Water. It was a book she had "borrowed" from the library for this mission, in case she could find some new areas to continue her expertise. Her sensei had taught her a lot, perhaps, but it was still not enough to satisfy her hunger for more and more knowledge.

Naruto yawned widely, stroking Sasuke's soft hair between his fingers. The dark haired Jounin snuggled closer to the comfortable warmth, enjoying the moment. It was unusual for them, busy as they were normally, to take a day relaxing like this. Naruto chuckled, placing a kiss on Sasuke's hair before closing his eyes as well. The sound of the waves was indeed making his feel sleepy, so drowsy.

A sailor shortly whispered a question into Sakura's ear. "They are lovers, right?" he asked. The pink haired Jounin didn't bother looking away from her pages, but simply nodded and said "yeah". The Sailor smiled. "I knew it." he said before his captain told him to go back to his duties. The hours passed slowly, the deck smelled of tar, wood and faintly of salt from the water. As the hours passed, the three of them stood looking towards the sunset and the dolphins playing with the waves. With good speed, and hopefully good weather they would reach the village in the morning.

They ate dinner in the captain's room that evening, for the last night together. The captain, an elder man who had spent his life on the sea always enjoyed company and would tell them stories, for example stories of storms, of pirates and of beasts that so far had not been identified. The three youngsters listened politely, though some of the stories sounded quite absurd. The Captain particularly loved one about a white whale, and a maiden he had rescued from the sea, but it sounded like nonsense to them. There were no white wales, as far as they were concerned.

It was almost night, and the three were heading back to their rooms which lay in one small corridor. Sakura said goodnight, closing the door to a smaller room she shared with one of the sailor's cats, whom seemed to have taken a liking of her. Naruto and Sasuke shared together, as if they didn't always do that. The two of them had a room further into the corridor, where they slept.

* * *

As night fell, the winds suddenly turned and a heavy rain smattered onto the hard wood. High waves met the crew, who were doing their best to control the situation. Stormy winds made the journey a lot harder, surely there were some things that were worse, but what was worrying the sailors weren't the storm or the rain, but what could come afterwards. Storms around this area were usually followed by a complete stillness, and it was far worse simply floating out in nowhere with no wind, then risking your life in a storm. Because a storm passed rather quickly, yet stillness could go on for weeks, and no one knew if the food would be able to hold for long time enough to be able to take yourself to shore.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had surely enough had a rough awakening when the storm surprised them, and being shinobi they helped out as much as they could. Using their skills, they were able to take care of most of the crisis, and for the dozen of sailors on this ship the three of them came as a blessing from the gods. It took around four hours for the storm to pass, and when it was over, the sailors cheered thanking the gods of the sea and their saviours. However, neither of the three seemed to care somebody treated them like gods. Having been working half the night they were kind of tired so to say, and spent the continuing morning sleeping on deck, heads resting on top of each other, it looked to be honest, quite amusing.

Luckily there was a slight wind that took them further, and all omens around them seemed good. The sailors were working hard to make it to the coast by noon, and as the journey continued they soon could see land coming. It was probably around an hour before they would reach port in Kiri.

Or so, they thought.

The next horror of the journey came in an unexpected wave, smashing into the boat, making water start to leak into it. A bunch of the sailors hurried below deck, to see what had happened. On deck, the three shinobi stirred awake, having landed like a pile over each other. They quickly stood up again, only to see a second wave coming at them. Seeing the upcoming danger, Naruto did not hesitate but to send his strong windarrow to split the water. Even though wind wasn't stronger or weaker than water, hitting the water at a weak point managed to save them. When the water had returned to the sea, now completely still, they saw two familiar figures, two figures they only knew too well. Hidan and Akatsuki, both missing nin and both from Akatsuki.

"You!" Naruto said as his memory flashed in his mind, reminding him about the mission in Amegakure. Hidan smirked, throwing his scythe, aiming for their heads. The three Jounin ducked, and the scythe changed course back to its owner.

Kakuzu sighed. "Impatient as always." he said to his companion. "But I remember these brats. You almost screwed our mission last time, won't happen again." Thereafter he sliced his hand, letting the blood mix with water to form his blood clones. The three Konoha Jounin quickly changed position, to be able to confront the attacks, Sakura to the left, Sasuke to the right and Naruto in the middle.. Kakuzu's clones attacked rapidly, giving the three shinobi a hard time to defend their positions, and it was only worse that the sailors were still on board. The air was filled with screams as clone after clone killed effectively. The three Konoha shinobi did their best to save as many of them as possible, they were more then relieved to see one of the life boats disappear from the ship, which meant that not everyone had died. Naruto created some of his Kage Bunshin to hopefully even the odds. However, it did not exactly even things up, as only a new wave of Blood clones appeared.

The sea was soon coloured red with all the clones getting killed, since Kakuzu's clones were the closest to real bodies as you could get. Their kunai, as well as their arms had literally been drenched in blood, how a clone could produce so much blood no one knew, but it was surely annoying. To others this would be a horrible sight with three teenagers fighting for their lives, in this red sea but to them, it was nothing more or less that a troublesome day, because their targets were already gone, and yet they could not abandon their posts and let these things attack the village. However slowly they all wondered what the Kiri shinobi were doing, not coming there to aid them, seeing as they were almost by the village. Surely, the crew would have found land and told everyone about this, wouldn't they?

Naruto nodded towards Sasuke, who made a few seals shooting a mass of smaller fireballs at them, which was sooner caught by Naruto's wind. However, by doing this, the boat caught fire. Sasuke took out a scroll, which he used to summon a large net, with heavy rocks which would make it harder to escape. Tossing this over the remaining clones, the three decide to make their escape, letting the now flaming ship sink to the bottom. Not mortally wounded, because all wounds they would be able to heal later, they hurried to get to the village, feeling that their last amount of chakra would soon drain. The closer they came to the village, they could hear people coming to meet them. A few Jounin, all wearing the Mist hitaiate, and two whom looked exactly alike. If Sakura did not mistake it, as two Jounin came to help her stand (because they had all grown very tired from the fight), the identical people she saw had to be twins. There was a slight difference between a clone and a real person, and once you got powerful enough, you could almost feel that distinction. The two twins were helping Sasuke to drink some water. You barely noticed in the heat of the battle, how sore you could get, and they had as it looked, fought beyond their limits.

With the help of the Mist shinobi, the three of them were brought to the hospital to rest. On their way curious heads had been staring at them, but no one got any closer to them, there still seemed to be a slight ravine between the villagers and the shinobi. At the Hospital, they were tucked into blankets, while skilled medics took care for any wounds, which turned out to be nothing more then cuts and loads of bruises, but nothing that would scar them for life so to say, exhaustion seemed to take care of them anyway. Little did they notice, while they were treated, how people avoided them having seen the fight from shore. The reason the Mist did not come to aid was simple, they suddenly saw three completely unknown figures taking care of clones which had put the village into loads of sacrifices for the last couple of days.

They three Konoha Jounin were allowed to stay at the hospital over the night, resting from exhaustion and weariness. As they dreamed themselves away from reality, they did not notice a pair of golden eyes watching them with a bright smile.

* * *

Morning broke swiftly over the blue village Kirigakure, home of water, boats and hundreds of legendary stories. Of all the Five Great Hidden Villages, the Hidden Mist had probably been through the worst kinds of inner war than any other village. From being small riots, great organisations, like for example the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen had appeared from these blocks. However, no matter all the pain and suspicious events, there was always one smile that everyone relay to. Shinzo, the Fourth Mizukage was a middle aged man, yet his hair had already grayed and his eyes weren't as bright as they had used to be, still his smile still held a touch of mischievousness. He was 53 years old, and he had been the Mizukage for around twenty five years, and still not planning on retiring. He was well known for being a genius, much since his early career, becoming Genin at the age of six, Chuunin at the age of eight and Jounin at the age of barely eleven. It had taken him a few more years before he was decided to become the Fourth Hokage, when the Third died in war, and since then he pretty much stayed alive.

Walking towards the hospital, which he only had visited the day before, he smiled brightly watching the kids play on the streets, playing Ninja, which had since generations back been the most favourite game before you graduated that is. After that, it became the real thing and not just a game.

There was another interesting famousness of the Mist Leader, and that was his clothing. No Kage in history, refused to wear something somebody else gave them, what Shinzo always wore was a baggy robe, where there were stains of sauce, Sake, miso and a lot of other things. It was constantly being fixed, since it many times looked as if it would fall apart. His boots held a hole each, and he smoked a long pipe which smelled welcomely. Literally to say, Shinzo was not someone who cared about his looks, but more a person who cared about the heart. Because he was well known within the village of always carrying a warm heart to everyone.

Oh, and don't forget his bright earring of gold, a trinket he had gotten from his wife, before the days she left him, for som punk she nowadays ate grass with.

Wearing a calm smile he walked into the hospital and down the corridors. He didn't need directions, he knew this place from corner to corner. A few nurses bowed to him in the corridors as they hurriedly passed him, all welcoming him warmly. No matter how rough the Hidden Mist may seem on the outside, in the inside there was in many ways a more welcoming spirit than what many other places had got.

He reached the door to the Konoha shinobi that had been brought in the day earlier, but before he got the chance to open the door he could hear loud giggling and someone speaking rather annoyed.

"What the heck Naruto, what was so funny with that?" a male voice said.

Inside the laughter roared, coming from two persons obviously. A female voice gasped between laughter: "Have we gotten ourselves a chicken in the room."

"Don't look so grim, Sasuke! You look really cute with feathers in your hair. Stop glaring at me, or I might consider ever getting together with you."

There was a slam to the wall, and the first male voice said, almost too quiet for him to hear behind the wall: "Don't even think about that!"

The female continued to giggle, while something obviously was going on, and the second male voice said, though it was quite hard to grasp: "Sha... Sa... Sasuke... There's... uh... there's someone listening to us, behind the door."

That was obviously his signal to entrance. Inside the once tidy room, feathers covered the ground, which explained the giggles, and the dark haired teen was holding his blond comrade to the wall, kissing him. He had expected a lot when Tsunade-san had agreed to aid them, but not to be helped by a male pair like this. He wasn't unfamiliar with it, after all homosexuality had been a part of the world since humans were born, but it had surprised him. The blond teen, who was forced to the wall, blushed deeply trying to struggle free. "Let me go, teme!" he said.

The dark haired teen nodded, releasing his shirt while their third teammate, the girl, bowed in forgiveness for the mess they had made, after all they had been childishly been having a pillow fight in the room a few minutes earlier, before Sasuke started to complain that two _equals_ against one was highly unfair, thinking that his dobe was one of them. It then ended with a kiss, which was of course, interrupted. Sakura was used to their behaviour, but then again not everyone were and that could sometimes mean trouble.

"I heard Tsunade said she could send some troublemakers to me, but I did not expect it to be such a neat description." Shinzo said with a light chuckle.

All three slowly rose to their feet, bowing.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, Sir!" the pink haired female said, pointing at the blond and dark haired teen she said. "These are my friends and teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Shinzo nodded, noticing that Sakura, as her name was, reminded him partly of his ex-wife. Same green eyes and same name, such a coincidence.

"I am deeply sorry for the mess..." she continued "but my friend (she glared at Naruto) is still such a child deep within."

The blond Naruto glared at her. "Am not!" he whined, making her giggle again. The older teen, Sasuke, smirked pushing his close friend back to bed, before sitting down beside him.

"No need to ask me about forgiveness, leave that to the nurses instead. I hope you have had a pleasant night, sadly they'll be throwing you out as we normally don't accept other shinobi into the hospital. Would you mind dropping by my office instead. As you all know." he said put his hand on the wall. "Walls have ears."

All three nodded, Shinzo turned and walked back to his office. Once more the voices rose from inside and chuckling the elder Kage walked humming back to his office to await what he hoped for, was a better and brighter future.

* * *

Several hours later the three Konoha shinobi had been escorted to the Kirikage's Office, which lay in a square blue tower in the centre if the village. The reactions from the village, as they had turned up only the day before, was mixed so to say. Some did not trust any other shinobi than their own, while others thought of them as heroes.

"It's kind of annoying they have to follow us everywhere." Naruto whispered to Sakura as a dozen of shinobi were walking around them, almost shielding them from view.

"Perhaps, but it is quite necessary. Half of them probably don't know we are here to help out. Speaking of which, are you okay. You should really learn to control your anger, Naruto. You'll end up loosing your head."

It was not unknown in their small group about Naruto's hate towards Akatsuki and what Sakura meant by losing his head was that in each Akatsuki fight he'd been caught up in, his anger had nearly succeeded his ability to think. In which, if he did not start to plan his move rather than improvise, he would soon loose his head, the other way around.

Their watchers walked them all the way to their Kage's office, but stopped outside the door, nodding at them to continue forwards. After that, they left. Three chairs had been placed in front of a huge oak desk where Shinzo sat, writing on a report he surely had opinions upon. Many opinions.

"Bah!" he said as they entered. "They surely don't know what's expected of them, do they? Look here!" he said handling Sakura the paper. The pink haired kunoichi looked at it, read it and shrugged. "I can't see what's wrong with it." she said deep in thought. "It says it was a successful mission, they met some enemy shinobi, but chased them away and they finished their task. Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

Naruto, who was reading over her shoulder however shook his head.

"Sakura, your mind is obviously not sharp today. That looks like an S-rank mission, and in all S-rank mission a deep analysis needs to be made. They would have needed to put up the situation between enemies and this village, the level of strength, a full chart of theories and speculations probably if this would be accepted."

Sasuke took the paper from her. He too read it and shook his head. "Inadequate." he simply said.

"You too are quite sharp, I see." Shinzo said scratching his beard. I guess both are applying for higher positions seeing you understood the matter quite rapidly. Yes indeed, this was an S-rank mission and I have to say, if my children keep this up, I will probably have to go down there and give them a piece of my mind, aye?

The elder man chuckled lightly. "However, I guess I should give you the full mission now, instead of telling you all about Kirigakure's faults."

Sasuke nodded. _'Finally'_

Shinzo sat with his elbows on the desk, his hands closed under his chin and cleared his throat. "About one and a half week ago, two figures appeared in the Hidden Mist asking about a rare artefact we in the village call Tsuki's Charm. According to our village's legend, about a hundred years ago the sea engulfed this village, and threatened to drown it. But there was one small spot that did not even get touched by the surrounding water, and when our grandfathers went to investigate it they found a piece of what looked like a Tortoise shell, they named it Tsuki's Charm because it shone with a luminous light which reminded them about the moonlight. This village has held many rare artefacts, for example The Yasakani no Magatama, which was stolen some time ago, but the Moon Charm was our most precious since it was believed it gave this village it's prosperity, because after it was found, a gang of thieves was located nearby and our grandfather's easily captured them and got a lot of money from some lords.

It is the gift of the Kirikage, which means it is in my possession, and when the two said they wanted it I turned them down, because they are well known for whom they are. Since then, they have continuously been attacking our village, and we are soon out of hope. So, I have asked in all directions for help, and with much persuasion I managed to convince your Kage to send some aid. We saw your fight in the ocean, and we were all amazed by your skills. It was clear to our eyes you are not what they call any Jounin. You are children who have great potentiality and I beg you, on my knees. Help save this village, before it's too late."

And indeed he begged, having turned from his desk, sitting on the floor bowing deep enough for his nose to touch the floor. The three of them looked at each other, kind of unsure what to say.

"Sure" Naruto answered after a while.

"Of course we'll help!" Sakura said happily.

"After all, we have some saying after our last fight against those two." Sasuke said, remembering the incident in the Hidden Rain.

Shinozo bowed once more, thanking them for their kindness. However, it was really no kindness in this. It was sole revenge really. Revenge for all the pain those two caused them last time.

"There's also more." Shinzo continued. The man sat down on his chair again, taking out a scroll which lay in a drawer at his desk. He showed them what looked like some sort of rhyme, or perhaps a song of some sort.

One gate to open the good futures,

Two gates that brings a heroes past.

Three gates to release the good spirit,

Four, to help you in pain.

Five gates for the gift of life

Six gates, for the release of death

Seven gates for the bright light

Eight they are, to balance the powers.

"This is the second part of your mission, which was given to you by Tsunade. This, is an ancient song which is by tradition kept by our village's Yuhi Clan. One of your Jounin, Kurenai, was born from that Clan. They are all Genjutsu specialists, and very old. Not that strong, but it doesn't matter, what matters is this song. A few months ago no one knew what it meant, though it seems to say a lot about the events occurring. The Yuhi Clan could only inform us about the meaning of this song, that by fusing the nine Biju and eight selected gates you would be granted immortality and the eternal glory.

We have been working on this for quite a while, and we have a pretty clear view of why everything is turning out as it is. Looking through our records, and investigations we found this."

The Kage showed them what looked like a shinobi registration. It was a black and white photo of a man, around his twenties, born in the Hidden Snow.

"The Yukikage was gracious enough to give this to me. Around eighty years ago, a man known as Yoruichi Kuro was born in Yukigakure, as the ninth son in a high placed family within their small village. Being the ninth of many children, all boys, he was just one of many, neither important or special. He spent his whole childhood to prove himself to a treacherous father who just had his eyes on the three oldest, even though his abilities probably were just as good, perhaps better, his father refused to look at him, barely talk. In the end, it became too much for him. About sixty years ago, he was reported to be a Missing nin.

His career as a criminal, if I put it that way, started directly after and before Akatsuki he created two gangs, one known as Aoi no Inu, the Blue Hounds whom were just small criminals whom stole from villages all around. They were most caught and killed a few years later. The second gang he made were known as the Black Flames, whom were assassins, also disbanded shortly afterwards. In each, Kuro's hatred for the world grew, he swore to create his own world, in which he gathered missing nins with particular strength and power to form Akatsuki. These were ten in number, with some sort of special power to make it even worse.

We don't know when he heard about the legend, but according to it if you can gather the nine Biju and open eight gates that were sealed by the Gods themselves, you would be granted eternal power and life. Hearing this, Kuro obviously hungered for it and a few years ago he started the search, getting help from his companions. I think he must have lured them to believe that they would split their power between, which I am not sure he will agree to in the end.

So far, all the Jinchuuriki, The Ichibi: Gaara of the Sand, The Nibi: Cho of the Cloud, The Sanbi: Taro of the Rain, The Yonbi: Kin of the Rock, the Gobi: Tono of the Waterfall, The Roukubi: Itachi of the Moon, The Nanabi: Etsu of the Smoke, The Hachibi: Zinan of the Snow and lastly The Kyuubi..."

"Former me." Naruto whispered still partly annoyed of having been dead, loud enough for him to hear. This of course caught the Kage by surprise, since he was assumed that all Jinchuuriki had died. But after a while, he started to make sense of things, and continued.

"According to the Yuhi Clan, from their legend the Biju are older then men, much older and when the gates were made eight of them were set to guard them, the ninth acting like a bridge. To my theories, this is how the Jutsu which will unlock this works. It must be a specific time and place, judging by the age of this technique and it is very complicated. By opening one on one, a human who would try to bring this power to his body would die, which is why the gates were sealed into artefacts from various mythical creatures and persons. However by opening them all and using the ninth Biju as the bridge, the ninth will lead the power into the human, and let it remain there."

"So you are saying, that this Kuro is after becoming king of the world?" Sakura asked, her eyes widened after hearing this story.

"Yes, but not to be kind, to be the God of this world, and change it after his own delight. You mustn't forget, he was a child that was never shown love, and he despises everything known as kindness. Which is why, we have to stop him now before it is too late, if it is not already nothing we can do to stop him."

* * *

(If you are wondering a little about this, yes, I am using around the same attacks as in the manga, but I will keep my own ideas as well.)

Meanwhile, as the Konoha shinobi were given their final clue to this problem, two figures were steadily walking up to the gate of the Hidden Village, both wearing calm yet deadly expressions. Hidan brushed his graying hair from his eyes, smirking sending his beloved scythe soaring, crashing into the gate destroying it before drawing blood from people within. A circle with a triangle was drawn to the earth, thus the ritual was beginning slowly. The scythe returned, thus returned with offerings for the holy ones. Drawing his tongue against the blood, his body shaded darker, except for parts where it looked as if someone had painted his skeleton on it. Smirking his companion Kakuzu stuck a kunai where his heart was, killing him instantly. As well, for everyone who had been gracious enough to sacrifice their blood for him, died as well. Kakuzu smiled behind his mask, creating a few of his clones that would aid him for the fight until his companion as to say, would return to life once more. The remaining Mist Shinobi inside the village could once more feel the desperation appear within their hearts, feeling unable to stop this madness.

* * *

It was the breaking of the wall that suddenly alerted the former Team seven and the Kirikage that something bad had happened and looking out through the window, they could see the forms of Hidan and Kakuzu wrecking havoc. The gray haired man nodded towards the younger nin, letting them hurry to help, their mission. Now they knew where the item was, now they knew what to do and now they could break loose as well. The man opened his window, seeing three shadowy blurs run from his office down to the battlefield by the walls. The Mist shinobi, as well as the pair Akatsuki seemed surprised by their appearance. Hidan, now having returned to life, backed a frontal attack from Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto had summoned a Ninja Shoge, something Tenten had helped train him in improving his skills with shinobi tools. A Ninja Shoge was a long chain, with one end ending with a long knife and hook and the other with a metal ring. This kind of weapon was used within long range battles, in this case aiding his lack of skills in long range fighting, and used in different methods. It could stab, cut, slash, wound, suffocate and catch an enemy.

The blond teen's eyes glowed murderous, as he threw the knifed end at Kakuzu who ducked easily. But doing so he lost sight of the blond, who a second later appeared behind him, holding the chain around his throat. But, Naruto didn't get a chance to do anything more then that when a blow of air threw him back.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were managing to drive Hidan back, attacking him from all directions. While Sakura smashed her furious fists at him, Sasuke used fire techniques to pinpoint him. Hidan managed to duck, and seeing his comrade flee he asked for help. This turned the tide suddenly, and to the Konoha Shinobi's horror, what looked like four freakish dolls, as the said "dolls" together with Kakuzu started to attack with all the five elements making it impossible to attack back. All three hid behind the ruins of the buildings around.

Sakura made a few seals, before touching her throat. It was a jutsu that would allow her to talk, without deceiving the source of her voice. Opening her mouth, she calmly said:

"We know everything now. Why are you doing this? Your Leader is just using you, to find and retrieve these keys so that he can use them merely for himself."

"Like the hell you would know about it!" Hidan said, sending his scythe after them. As if this thing had its own life, it headed towards Naruto, who escaped before it crashed to the piece of wall he had hid behind. While changing hideout he flung a kunai, with an exploding tag at the duo. One of Kakuzu's creatures went in the way, getting blown up instead.

While the Konoha shinobi kept them busy, the Hidden Mist had time to evacuate their villagers to the smaller islands. While the children were taken on board the ship, they sang an ancient song that was said to bring hope and aid in the darkest hours.

"_Kizuite ita nda Mou nido to tobenai tte koto o  
_(I've noticed that I'll never fly again)

_Wakatte iru no sa Oreta tsubasa ja tobenai tte koto o  
_(I know that I can't fly with broken wings)

_Dare ka ga naiteta "Yume ga sugata o kaete yuku yo"  
_(Someone cried, "a dream will change your shape")

_Dare ka ga akirameta ai wa mou, doko ka e kieta  
_(The love that someone abandoned have already disappeared to somewhere)

_Woo, oreta tsubasa de Woo, with broken wings  
_(Woo, with broken wings Woo, With Broken Wings)

_Dakishimeru dake ja furue wa tomaranakute  
_(Just holding me close won't stop my trembling)

_Ano koro no samusa wa kitto konna mon ja nakatta  
_(The coldness of that time surely wasn't like what it is now)

_Woo, oreta tsubasa de Woo, with broken wings  
_(Woo, with broken wings Woo, With Broken Wings)

"_Kubiwa no nai norainu ga ore no koto waratteru..."Itsu no ma ni ka ore wa mainichi ni obiehajime  
_("A collarless stray dog laughs at me..."Before I knew it, I've started to be scared everyday)

_Yami no naka de mogaku Hikari o motome  
_(Struggling in darkness, I want light)

_Kawaru keshiki no naka, nani ka o machitsuzuketeru  
_(In the changing scenery, I keep on waiting for something)

_Ugoku sekai no naka, hontou no kotae o sagashiteru  
_(In the moving world, I'm searching for the true answer)

_Woo, oreta tsubasa de Woo, with broken wings  
_(Woo, with broken wings Woo, With Broken Wings)

_Kago no naka no tori ga "Soto e dashite!" to wamekidasu  
_(The bird in the cage has started to cry, "Let me out!")

_"Kubiwa no nai norainu ga ore no koto waratteru..."  
_("A collarless stray dog laughs at me...")

_...Ah, tonde miseru  
_(...Ah, I'll show that I'll fly)

_...Ah, oreta tsubasa de  
_(...Ah, with broken wings)

_...Ah, tonde miseru  
_(...Ah, I'll show that I'll fly)

_...Ah, oreta tsubasa de...with broken wings  
_(...Ah, with broken wings...With Broken Wings)

* * *

A few days later after having been found, Sai lay resting on the couch. The dark haired boy was watching the two Uchiha children run around him, obviously playing one of their usual games. Sai smiled, even he had to admit they were cute, even though they were horribly loud. Moments later, the girl Ino appeared, chasing them away. Dango took Pocky's hand, as they hurried back to their room, each holding a doll Sasuke had bought for them before he went to mission.

"Thanks." Sai said as Ino gave him some green tea. The ex-Ne follower sat up, letting the blanket that moments ago had laid over him, fall to the floor.

"Feeling better?" she asked. Sai nodded. The dark haired boy was amazed to have met such kindness after such hate. Ino was, to him, everything he had dreamt of ever hearing. She did not tell him he was useless, just a tool or treat him like an object. She was warm, she was loving, kind of a mother treating to his wounds.

"You gave me quite the scare, when you showed up, you know." she said slowly. Sai finished drinking his tea, gazing down at his trembling hand. Was he even allowed to be held by such kindness?

"Here, made some sandwiches as well." she said handling him a plate, while filling his cup from a kettle. The silence remained around them. Several times, Medic nins and other Jounins had been by the mansion to check him up, but none could identify him, even though when he showed them his shinobi legitimation everything was correct.

"Thank you, Ino-sama." Sai said.

"Just say Ino." she corrected him. She seemed comfortable if he said Ino-chan, but addressing her in such a high position as sama seemed out of the question.

Silence continued to cast its veil around them while he ate the last of the sandwiches. Ino was meanwhile preparing the usual treatment. She was Jounin, and his stay was reported and because they had so little references around him, they needed to collect information. In other words, Ino, who was trained to master inner shields and read minds would also be Sai's interrogator. However, Sai had no problems with this since she was just so far interested in whom he was. But today, she was interested in from where he came from, stumbling inside like he did.

Sai laid down again, as Ino's soft fingers touched his forehead, somehow lulling him back to his memories. He trusted her, probably because of her immense kindness, and he showed her the threat that awaited their village. He showed her everything he knew about Ne, and even though it scared her, she kept going.

And then they came to the scenes where he ran, and there she broke their connection, falling and landing on top of him. She was shaking ofrom the information she had gathered this night, however knowing this was indeed important information she dashed after something to report on, only to be stopped by three masked people, standing in her way.

Ino had also been taught Kage Bunshin reaching Jounin level, and quickly she created a clone which transformed into a falcon, that would have to fly with this knowledge to Tsunade-sama. The falcon flew out through the open window, doing its best to dodge a rain of kunai that was meant to stop it.

"Sai, why flee from us?" A woman asked from behind one of the masks. Sai stood up, knowing what awaited him. "However, done is done and done it must. This is it, Sai. You will never live to see the dawn come to Konoha. You will not see the great Utopia Ne will create.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_(walks around in confusing circles)_

_Am I done now???_

_Sorry, but I guess a long chapter was needed. It feels like there hasn't been much time to write, that until all my exams for this term is over, yay!!!_

_The song the Mist kids sang was Kimura Kouichi's theme song from Digimon Frontier, which means I am taking no credit for it. I haven't watched Frontier for quite a while now, but I remembered that I liked the song, and the lyrics kind of fit into the story, however I was on my way of writing my own, but I'm too lazy to keep doing that every day! It can take hours to write songs, and when you sit here wanting to finish a chapter tonight you are hardly in the mood. _

_Anyway, see you next chapter, and **MERRY CHRISTMAS** once again. See this chapter as a VERY early Christmas present._


	36. Danzou's Request

_Hi everyone, sorry I am late (as usual) but I have been suffering from something so common as a mild writer's block. It didn't stop me to write or get ideas, but it stopped my inspiration. Have I been frustrated? Oh Yes!!!_

_So, I hope you guys don't complain, because this chapter turned out much shorter than usual. _

_(goes to kill whoever invented the writer's block)_

_Anyway, I am still alive, Christmas did not destroy me, though it was a lot of stress to get things done. Now, while I groan over that we have a ton of Christmas food left to be eaten, why don't you guys go on and read this chapter. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: This story will now, officially end probably around sometime within the next following chapters. Actually, there is probably less then ten chapters left, sounds much, but it's not. The final act is almost here._

**Chapter 35**

**Danzou's Request**

"**Let My Son Become the Hokage"**

Utatane Koharu sat opposite of her former teammate Mitokado Homura, deeply on the verge of winning her third game of Shogi that morning. Since their deceased third member, Sarutobi had died and that fraud Tsunade had taken over, there was seldom things for them to do. That woman seldom listened to their reasoning and often played her own games, gambling into things that should not be gambled. With a sigh she almost regretted having let the Fourth Hokage take his position, it was back then she believed everything had started, whether for good or bad. The results had ended up to a young teen who in her opinion had too much freedom. Not only was the boy the centre of attention in many of the events that had occurred. He was favoured by Tsunade, Jiraya and many other families had sided with him. She knew he was powerful, and had grown fast within the last coming year, but still. She couldn't help worrying. The fact he was not a Jinchuuriki was at least a little calmer, because for many years that sealed formed most of her nightmares. But now, she worried for other things about him. Just because the Kyuubi was gone, things grew worse. Because Kyuubi was gone, there were worse threats to the village than ever before.

And now that boy had been, through agreements between the Hokage, them and the higher families, selected to be trained to become the new Hokage. Out of all the higher families, the Hyuuga, the Aburame, the Yamanaka, the Nara, the Akimichi, the Inuzuka and many others, over 70 per cent had given their trust to the blond, Tsunade said she trusted him more then she had trusted Jiraya and the Elder Council agreed after some agreements, that Naruto would train without any exceptions, the old way, which meant he would spend nights at the Hokage's Office to learn the differences between a shinobi's work and a Hokage's work.

It came as a surprise though, that he learned things quickly, and in this case, it could take as little as five years before Tsunade could rightfully give up her position and he would be allowed to take over, which would mean, he would be the youngest Hokage in history. Arashi, his uncle, had been around thirty when he claimed the position, and people thought him as young.

Sighing she moved her Knight into a winning position. "I won again." she said. Homura sat back and simply shook his head in defeat.

There was a light knock on the door, and a younger Jounin appeared. "Koharu-sama, Homura-sama. Danzou-sama has asked for a word with you." he said, holding the door for Danzou to walk in. The elder man bowed to the two Council members, before laying down his proposition. Both members listened without comments, however Koharu could feel the cold around this man. He had been inside Ne too long for his own good.

"What I mean with this, let my son take the position of the Hokage once Tsunade retires. He is far more competent than that fox-demon and far safer. My son is a genius beyond words, he will be able to catch up quickly, and take position within a few years, once the council will agree he'll do so. Just think about it, all your nightmares will vanish. He is strong, probably the strongest within the village. Of all his missions none have been failures, he has done what he needed and loads more."

Koharu looked into Homora's eyes, seeing the same thought. This was something strange and uncalled for.

"It is not as if we can do better without him. Of course I admire his strength, but great brutality is not the key for the position he seeks. That boy carries no rational thinking and by unleashing him, it would mean harm both for Konoha and its inhabitants. Please, I am talking about the village's best, I trained my son singlehandedly to think about everyone. He wouldn't let anyone be at harm's way."

Danzou smiled.

"He is a noble man of honour, he..."

"I am afraid we cannot do that, Danzou, seeing the Council, Tsunade and the Heads of the Noble families within Konoha have already accepted Naruto in his position. This is not something any of us can go against, though the boy has given us problems in the past, he is a loyal shinobi to his village." Homura said interrupting him. He had more to think about than this.

"Besides" Koharu said, glad to have her teammate on her side. "We cannot take you for only your words in these matters. When Naruto's case was brought up, people from all clans came to give him support and talk for his position. All from Tsunade and Hyuuga Hiashi to Konohamaru (the Sandaime's grandson) to his friends and a selective amount of villagers. That boy is growing far more popular, and we stand clear on this. It is out of the question."

Danzou bowed. "It was just an idea, but I will bend to the will of the Council. Forgive me, we'll see each other when you see I am correct, like always."

After that he left, slamming the door as he went. Koharu took a deep breath of relief, seeing Danzou only made things and decisions worse.

"What's the matter?" Homura asked. "You shouldn't listen to a word from that man for all I know. His so called organisation, Root, has rooted themselves deeper into the village's business than they are allowed to. And to tell you this, his son is ten times worse then Naruto have ever been to us. All Danzou says is a twisted truth, so don't listen. I would rather give my position to someone else then let that man walk over me."

Koharu chuckled. "Perhaps so. Very well, why shall we not go and visit our dear Hokage, she might need some of this information. With all of these strange events, who knows what is going on."

* * *

Smoke rose from the ruined parts of the village. Black clouds that stenched of death rose to the graying sky, the scene was illuminated by faint sunlight that managed to find its way through. On one side three shinobi wearing their head protectors proudly glared at two men, whom both had untangled themselves from their old homes. An evidence of this, shown with the slashed metal, something they were even more proud of. 

"Bastards!" Hidan said, making a slashing movement with his scythe, only making them split again. The gray haired Akatsuki made an attempt to chase after them, but his companion stopped him by holding out his hand.

"Be calm Hidan, unless you truly want to kill yourself." Kakuzu warned him.

"Like anything could kill me." Hidan said with confidence.

Sasuke made a few seals, blowing fire at them. Both split, and the fight divided into two parts. Sasuke and Naruto aiming after Kakuzu and Sakura who was dodging Hidan's attempts to stab her with the blades.

"Like any of them would be able to kill someone who has already found the key to immortality." Hidan said with a grin.

* * *

No one seemed to care that only minutes ago a storm was brewing outside. The storm had arrived to their doorstep now after all. In form of roots. 

"Sai, Sai, Sai... no wonder Danzou is trying to kill you. You are pathetic after all." the masked woman said.

"You traitor! Running into the arms of your girlfriend, eh? No wonder you couldn't keep that Shikamaru bastard down any longer than a few months. You are too nice, you should have killed him right away."

Sai growled, standing between his former companions and Ino, who was standing before the hallway that led to the two Uchiha girls' chamber. The blond woman had put her fingers together for her mind controlling Jutsus, currently trying to manipulate a great deal of their attackers away from the two girls, who were safely kept behind the defenders.

"Give up you too!" the masked woman yelled sending a rain of shuriken at them. Sai stopped them with a rain of his own attack. The ex-Ne member took out a clean scroll, a brush that was tipped with ink before he, in a blink of an eye, had drawn hideous ogre like creatures.

"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga!" (Super Beast Imitation Picture)

The ogre alike pictures suddenly rose from the scroll and attacked the surprised attackers.

'_He's good'_ Ino thought watching the beasts in awe.

"Get them!" Sai said, directing his beasts to attack. The only weakness in his attack however, was that his beasts reverted back to ink when they were damaged to a certain amount. And, his old comrades knew this.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" (Fire Technique: Fire Dragon Flame Missile) one of the Ne members said. Missile like flames shot from his mouth.

The fire spread quickly, and soon no one thought about fighting, but instead of getting safely out from the house. As the ne members struggled towards the door, Ino lead the girls and Sai out safely through a back door, which was easier located away from the heat than leading into it.

Safely outside she turned to the two girls and said:

"I want you to hurry the fastest your short legs can carry you to the tower, and say that the Uchiha mansion is under attack. We need reinforcement, quickly!"

The two girls nodded before they hurried away.

"Get ready!" Sai warned her as the members of Ne appeared. Ino was relieved however to see Dango and Pocky hurry away unscathed. She nodded, making a few seals. The best they could do was to fight, and hope that someone would come to help them.

* * *

Sakura brushed the sweat from her forehead. Cursing she knew she couldn't waste more chakra than needed. Hidan seemed to enjoy fighting her, not getting close upon starting his ceremony, but it didn't matter. To him, he had more tricks than his believes, and proved it raining down thunder for her to dodge. Many times, the claps ripped her skin, causing small but not completely harmless wounds. 

In another part, Sasuke and Naruto tried to seal Kakuzu with the same sealing technique they had managed to kill Kabuto with, however they barely had made the seals before he and his monsters attacked them. Fighting a monster meant fighting a skilled element. The Akatsuki were toying with them, and it was damn embarrassing when you were counted as a high levelled Jounin to become the criminal's toy in battle.

However, help would finally reach them.

Kirigakura did not stand completely useless watching them fight. Shinzo sent his fastest shinobi to gather two of the still loyal Swordsmen Kiri had. Twins, known as Eki (lizard) of the Red Waters and Hebi (snake) of the Deep Sea. Similar to Kisame they had developed skills with swords that went far beyond the simple Katana wielding. The two swords snarled around their enemies, cutting into the skin.

Both wore simple clothes, making them look like normal villagers, their only distinguish was the long thin swords they carried with them. Leading chakra into the swords, it could snake around you. Being twins, they looked identical and the only way people could distinguish them was by the way they fought. Which meant, Eki used his sword to sneak around his opponent, allowing him or her to not see where the attack could be expected. Hebi used the same technique as some snake species, which, whom constricted their preys.

"By orders of our Kage, this fight is decided... we will take over now, shinobi of the Leaf." they said in unison.

Both stepped between the current fighters. Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded, not used to this way of fighting but then again there was no hope in winning if you couldn't fight yourself.

Sakura gave Hebi her thanks before disappearing as well.

The three Konoha shinobi hurried away from the sight. All three hoped that the Mist swordsmen could be able to keep Hidan and Kakuzu away from them, if fortunes where with them, kill them. But, having fought for hours already they knew it wouldn't be that simple.

A few medic nins came to help them. They were taken into the hospital, where they soon fell asleep, out of exhaustion. When you were at war, sleep was something rare. But, no one could keep it up forever.

They wouldn't get to rest for that long, seeing eventually that the twins would meet their fate in this fight. But the Hidden Mist was fighting back with their own power. A few plans were brought up, the shinobi they had were taken in to prepare a turn in the tide.

It was time to fight back.

It was time to act.

* * *

In another country, Sai was doing his best to keep their attackers away from him and Ino. Ino had collapsed beside him, now fighting within the minds of Ne. Being a specialist in mind techniques, she had developed a method to plant psychological phenomenas to their brains, which would weaken them, and hopefully keep them away long enough for the reinforcements to come. She was good, he had to admit seeing the shields of his former comrades crash until things they never knew they had hidden deep within their hearts saw light. A woman, who had lost her mask in the fight had tears in her eyes, and was fighting more out of desperation than following her orders. Literally to say, Sai was impressed. 

But there were still many attackers left, who stood firm, and Sai had to deal with them. Most of his ink creations had already been destroyed and many were taken down.

A long sharp kunai was suddenly pressed to his neck. Looking to his left he saw another member holding Ino's lifeless form in a likewise position.

'_Shit_'

However, as soon as the kunai pressed at him, it descended. Sai looked down and saw what was unmistakeable the Kagemane no Jutsu. Ino returned to her body, giving out a cheer seeing Shikamaru, who was escorted by two members of the ANBU.

"Ino, are you okay?" one of the ANBU, with long brown hair, asked. It was Neji, no doubt about that.

"We got the orders that you two were in danger." another familiar voice said, slowly. Shino.

From the bushes close to the house, two small heads popped up. As Ino-neesan had told them, they had hurried to Tsunade, who immediately sent Shimofuri Kikai (Gray Bug, Shino) and Kasshoku Koumori) (brown bat, Neji). Shikamaru had met them as they sneaked back to the mansion, to see how Ino-neesan and the Sai-niisan managed it. Now when their short legs made them return, they arrived just in time to see...

The currents had changed.

In two situations.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_Me: (hides)_

_Sorry for such a short chapter, promise you won't throw rotten fruit at me, the next chapter has a lot more and better details than this. I will do my best to finish the next chapter, so please don't be mad at me. _

_Next chapter will hold parts of the last fight between the Hidden Mist, and Akatsuki, it will reveal some secrets (that are mainly spoilers). Sai and Ino finishes their battle against Ne. The strands of this story is being knotted together, finally. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: the reason I didn't give up this story so far is because 1, there are still so many who continues reading it, though I haven't gotten to hear much about it. _

_PPs: I hope to reach 200 reviews before this is done, and notice I said hope. _

_PPPs: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!_


	37. The Monsters of Akatsuki

_I AM NOT DEAD, NOR HAVE I ABANDONED THIS STORY!!!!_

_You have no idea how happy I am to be back writing again, thinking it symbolises something. My gad-damn-I-hate-it-so-much-project has finally ended, and I am finally free to do what I want. Oh well, here is a quick review of why it took me over 3 months to update._

_1, After New Year, my brother and his girlfriend broke up quite suddenly. They were rather close, and lived together, but suddenly she started to question herself if she truly loved him and left. Easy to say, we all became sad because we all liked her, and still do, but yet... I was kind of disorganised through this period of time, between being sad and trying to make sure my brother did not commit suicide. I am pretty sure he could do, but what can your little sister do when her big brother suddenly starts crying when she hugs him?_

_2 , as I was trying to get through the sadness as well... I was having a hard time writing this, so to not give up writing I did something completely different and started to write Lemons on adultfanfiction. Yes, I normally say I don't write M-rated stories, but I was really confused. I am not giving out the links, even though I had 78 reviews for each story telling me it was really good, no... unless you start to bomb me with reviews about it, I see no reason to turn you into another Jiraya person, though YAOI version. _

_And thirdly, the god-damn-I-hate-it-so-much-projects had to be finished on March 2, which meant I spent the remaining time working on that. More like, going to school, go home, work until 9pm every single day until I dropped, then go to back, get up again and so on... like a robot. God, I hated it sooooooooooooo much!!!It also had to result to a cold, precisely afterwards, which lasted a few days. _

_With this said... (and with a deep sigh) I am back... really busy, but nevertheless, back._

_Here is the loooooong awaited Chapter 36. And I promise you, you will probably have to wait many months before the next looong drag, if there will ever be any!_

_Shitza_

_Ps: Thanks for the huge amount of reviews and support I received through this period, I managed to reach over 200 reviews, and I am so happy for it! Thank you!!! It's 4 less then Spirit Lives, which I usually see as my second best story. It's surpassed that! 46 000hits, 12 C2s, almost 60 favourites, and 100 alerts!!!_

_PPs: I think I made a mistake in earlier chapters by saying Kirikage, it's Mizukage... hehe... sorry_

_PPPs: Hurray for Kishimoto and his awesome manga!!! Though, actually, if it goes as it goes, I will feel sorry for him, chapter 344... Unusually for me, really._

**Chapter 36**

**The Monsters of Akatsuki,**

**The Second Last Key Stolen.**

It seemed as if time stopped for a short moment as the shinobi looked at each other, with eyes reflected by fire. It was easy to think they were born of the Will of Fire, they were burning leaves that stood in their full bloom. Two ANBU members, masked with a Bug and Bat looking masks, one Chuunin, who was on Jounin level in many skills and had a mind that surpassed many of his comrades. One Jounin, who thankfully had decided not to take any more travels to other's minds for the rest of the evening and a complete stranger to everything they had learnt, who was deceived, grown to become a warrior without emotions, but within his training he had encountered and fallen close to his heart. Opposite them were members of an organisation born to protect the village, but madness and other intentions had caused this to be one of Konoha's many misunderstandings.

"Koumori-san." Shikamaru said, not to reveal the identity of his friends. "Keep a close eye on them, I don't want anything more unseen happen." he instructed.

The Bat masked man made a few seals, behind the mask the Byakugan awoke, making sure to see what normal eyes didn't see.

His comrade, Kikai, drew a short katana from his back. It was short, but it was designed for people with a lot of physical strength, and though Shino didn't look like it, he was one of the stronger people in close combat, if he needed to. The person that outranked him in strength were Sakura, Chouji and before he was injured from his shinobi life, Lee. Sakura though wasn't a natural in hard trained, since she blended her chakra into her punches, but everyone knew it was not a good thing these days to anger her. Her temperament was as bad as the Hokage herself, in other words short.

The members of Ne, seven still standing, armed themselves with Ninja Shoge, which were special ninja tools used for middle range fighting. The Shoga was literally a chain, which in one hand had a knife and hook, the other a metal ring. It was a tool mainly used for pursuing and assassination, with a lot of uses, many not that friendly.

Shikamaru smirked. Some people truly knew how to be troublesome.

Ne attacked first, their mission was clear. To kill the traitor and vanquish all the evidence. The problems were that the longer they waited the harder the mission seemed. Sai seemed to have friends he didn't know he had.

Sai was shocked as well. He looked particularly at Shikamaru, whom he recognised as the person he once had been told to remove-from-the-way. Now, much later, he almost felt ashamed of himself, knowing what he had been close upon doing. It didn't help either, that Shikamaru was Ino's old teammate, though she had her own team to worry about, it still nagged him.

"Attack!" one of the Ne members yelled. The seven attackers tossed their knifed ends towards their mission, though they had no idea of the defenders whom they were. Their attacks were blocked by kunai, and in Neji and Shino's case, katana. The two ANBU hurried to pursue the attackers, and they soon found out why these young men had become ANBU in their first tryouts. Three of the members of Ne moved to attack, to be thrown back by a spinning wall, the Kaiten. It was a signature move perhaps, but many Hyuuga had joined with ANBU before, so it wasn't as if Neji would betray himself. Shino held another back, keeping his Katana by his opponent's neck.

'_They're incredible' _Ino thought as Neji blocked another opponent, leaving one left. By now, the three who had been tossed back had wobbingly been getting up, taking after Shino, who kept his opponents at distance as well.

Sai had gone to face against one of the women he knew had a great influence over Danzou, seeing they thought the same sick things. The woman, who was one of the higher officers, defended his attack with the same amount of strength making them equal in experience. Sai perhaps was one of Danzou's strongest, but officers weren't officers for a reason. Though they equalled in experience their styles were complete different and the next attack was trickier. The woman defended the blow as well, but twisted her body to land a punch, which he managed to block with his other hand. Sai smirked, dropping his body to the ground to kick her of balance. He switched their position in the fall to hit the kunai into her shoulder. However, she was as cheaty as well flinging a shuriken into his leg.

They both made a distance to the other. Sai growled, putting himself between Ino and the woman. The Ne-woman surely didn't look pleased with this.

"What's wrong with you?!" the woman shrieked, clutching her bleeding right shoulder with her left hand. Her fingers were buried into her skin, probably making things worse, but she was shaking from anger.

"With me?" Sai asked back, hate glaring in his eyes now that he could fight back again, having received help from the village.

"With you!" the woman continued. "Have you completely forgotten everything? Don't you remember a thing, of all the glory we all can get. Once Danzou has driven his purpose through the Council all the members will be taken to power... don't you want that as well?"

Sai stared at her, looked down and shook his head. "And here I believed members of Root were supposed to feel nothing, have no feelings but all I see in you is greed."

"Like you are the one to talk, with all that emotions you have displayed during your life. Oh Hino, Oh Hino, I am so sorry!!! Who's Hino, your boyfriend?"

Sai felt the pit of anger boil within him. "Hino was my friend, my best friend, don't you dare say anything like that. What do you know about friendship, Danzou surely doesn't tell you anything about it, I would be surprised if he ever heard of the word. I know him, like he betrayed Hino, he will betray you."

The fighting had stopped, everyone was watching the conversation taking place.

"LIAR!" the woman shrieked. "You damn fucking liar, Danzou will never betray me! He will make me one of his right hand, he will raise this village back to glory and derive all the other countries from their strength. Don't you dare talk as if you know him."

"I know him, all right." Sai said in a lowered voice.

"He's no better than Akatsuki. Except he doesn't work in the same scale. Why does all evil guys seem to want to take over the world?" Shino said. Before they had appeared, Tsunade had given them the information about this.

"Besides, your master was turned down by the Council, the Clans and the Hokage. So no matter, you will never receive law-bidding power over this village, unless you really tend to kill everyone within." Neji said.

"And with no people, technically any village would be able to stomp you. You've been living inside a fake dream." Shikamaru added, sounding bored.

"LIAR!" the woman shrieked firing her weapon at them. But it never hit its target. The woman's tool fell useless to the ground, she was not moving. She had stopped her own attack.

Sai looked behind him to see Ino standing again, holding her fingers together in position of her jutsu.

"Nice, Ino." Shikamaru commented to the Special Jounin. Ino smiled, holding her fingers together to not loose the effect of the Jutsu.

"Guess we have no choice then. We have what we needed to know, these know practically nothing about Ne that we already don't know of." Neji said.

Shikamaru nodded, as the two members of the ANBU moved forward. A sickening amount of slashes could be heard as the two teens combined their abilities to kill each one of the Root. Sai had hurried over to Ino, holding her close. The young man couldn't help but to feel tears trickling down his cheeks. Ino smiled, hugging him back. There was something warm around the hug they shared.

"Thank you." Sai whispered to her, but whether this was for helping out or for the hug she couldn't say.

From the bushes, two small heads suddenly appeared, and ran over to hug their saviours. Both received a light scowl for not staying where it was safe (with Tsunade) but then again... from which Clan were they? Yes, Uchiha and you could rarely tell an Uchiha what to do.

* * *

_It was time to act_...

The Hidden Mist had summoned some of their best water-users to raise a crystallised shield around the ruined village, a shield that would secure the rest of the village and their shinobi from the foreseen attempts. The people was safe, but many had been injured and would not be moveable for hours. Words came that the twin swordsmen had been seriously wounded from fighting and minutes later killed. The Hidden Mist was in an uproar as nothing seemed to be able to stop Kakuzu's progress.

But as the two Mist Shinobi had taken care of fighting for them, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had planned their next steps. The three friends were standing outside the hospital, feeling refreshed, like after a shower, and energetic, so much like the power of youth as Gai would have said. However, if it was youth or just the spirit around them, who knew as they made their way back to the battle.

The split about three hundred metres away from the battle, where Kakuzu and Hidan were waiting. As they sneaked ahead, Sakura prepared a few kunai with exploding tags she attached to them. In range she threw them one after one, aiming at... Hidan.

The gray haired Akatsuki dodged all attacks. Sakura was standing looking angry in front of him. Hidan smirked before heading back towards the islands, leaving Kiri behind. Sakura looked shocked at first, it was clear where he showed his interests. Not in her, he was going to collect the Shell... damn it!

It became a cat and rat chase. Hidan reached the water in an impressive speed, and was skating across the surface as if it was ice. Sakura was not born in water, but she had the best Chakra Control, probably in the whole village by now, and was close by his heels. Hidan saw this, growled and made a few seals to create a wall of water between. Sakura didn't have tim to dodge the impact, and soon found herself trapped in it.

'Damn!' she thought before taking out an exploding tag. Concentrating her chakra into it it exploded, sending her back as well. But this was better than being drowned, however Hidan had gained a lot of distance between them. The pink haired Jounin could feel the anger boil in her, as she set after him. Water gushed from their steps, in something probably few shinobi ever had done by battling on top of water in such level. Sakura's determination simply refused to let her give up the chase, thus Hidan was left with two choices. To fight or to somehow distract her even more. The gray haired man decided on the latter, since he was almost out of time. He had gotten some answers over the last two days, and they would now get their hands on what they came here for. The tip of his three bladed scythe started to glow. Sakura noticed barely in time as the sky darkened. By the nearest island you could see the small pebbles shaking as lightning split the water, crashing down. The pink haired medic screamed in agony as the lightning ripped through her body. Water cascaded around her as Hidan smirked, having disposed of another pest, another sacrifice for his God. He watched as the exhausted shinobi slowly started to sink to the bottom of the Ocean, such a fitting end for a frilly girl.

Sasuke resurfaced crawling up on land. She had completely underestimated him from the start, not thinking about that he had the upperhand in the water. He was lightning and water based, a scary combination when you thought that water could carry lightning through it.

Hidan smirked throwing his scythe at her. Sakura dodged it, feeling strands of her hair being cut of in the process. The scythe instead hit a rock which was behind her. It cracked open to her surprise and Hidan's happiness, contained the Shell.

Sakura made a move to snatch it before him, but his creepy pale hand caught it before her, smacking her hand away. Literally it smacked her away as well. Sakura opened her eyes to see two tails sticking from his back. Sakura lowered her head, not wanting to see the satisfaction in his eyes when he killed her. But...

Above they could hear the sounds of wings flapping and they looked up to see the blond Deidara sitting on top of one of his creations, the bird made of his clay that could carry more than one to a location. Hidan looked up with a disgusted face as the blond Akatsuki member descended and dropped one of his creations at Sakura's feet. The pink haired kunoichi shrieked as she was tossed back to lose consciousness hitting her head one a rock.

"What did you do that for?" Hidan asked his comrade as Deidara flew down to pick him up.

"New orders." Deidara said. The gray haired Jashin freak looked at his comrade menacingly before obeying the commands.

* * *

Unaware that the second last key had been stolen, Sasuke and Naruto were making progress in their battle. Kakuzu was one of the top fighters, but neither he could best the combined forces of two Jounin connected by bonds he could not understand. Neither could he understand how they could communicate between each other, which they did. One gaze from Naruto told Sasuke where he should move, over the times since they had become a couple, and earlier than that, they had since long been good at reading each other. This travelled as far as back when they fought Zabusa, when Naruto and Sasuke managed to free Kakashi from Zabusa's water prison technique.

Kakuzu's Akatsuki cloak lay discarded on the ground, and surely enough his features were unreal. The man looked as if he had been patched up by different pieces of skin, sewn together with some strange black thread. From his mouth strands of this strange thread slashed in the air, so it was obvious he had done this to himself.

Sasuke formed seals with his hand, creating a mass of fireballs he shot at him. Kakuzu ducked them all, as well as ducked Naruto who had summoned a large shuriken he had intended to hit him with. The shuriken was instead broken into pieces by s single blow from one of the threads from the mouth.

"Not good enough!" Kakuzu said evilly, throwing pieces of the shuriken away. However, as his attention focused for a second on Naruto, Sasuke crept up with Chidori flashing in his hand. It became the distinct sound that warned the Akatsuki to move away as Sasuke rampaged.

Meanwhile, Naruto backed two steps, forming the seal for Kage Bunshin. Four clones appeared beside him, all smirking. Kakuzu saw this, feeling unusually uncovered for being him. And he felt worse seeing what the blond was planning.

"What in the world is that?" Sasuke whispered in awe as Naruto was forming the wind in his hand, to resemble a one and a half metre long shuriken, completely made of wind chakra.

The dark haired teen looked into Naruto's eyes. For a short moment the blond looked back, with some sort of mischievous gleam in his eyes. Sasuke stared at him, as he had a feeling he knew what Naruto meant, then glared because he did not like it.

_'No way, there's got to be another way_' the Uchiha thought as Naruto charged, with the help of his clones to whom were made a distraction, on Kakuzu, who barely dodged all attacks. Sasuke watched the fight, seeing how little choice he had. It was their best way to defeat that thing, unless they wanted to die.

"Like always, you get to say the last." Sasuke murmured as he moved into action. Though this method wasn't always easy to control, it was probably their ace in battle. Kakuzu surely looked surprised, as he had not predicted a bloodline attack, in this way. Though he knew never to stare an Uchiha in the eye, he didn't have time to close them before he found himself trapped in an unreal world, filled with misty images.

Naruto smirked, seeing his methods had worked. Smiling he made a few seals, before carefully aiming his coming attack, as his love stood a little too close to the enemy. "Uzumaki no Kamae: Kazeya!" he shouted. (Spiral Style: Windarrow)

Kakuzu didn't notice it, because he could not notice it coming as his mind was trapped elsewhere. The arrow of wind hit the Akatsuki in the middle, splinching him in two. The body was cut in half, revealing lots more black threads and something that looked as if it was pounding weakly, but it was probably nerves still reacting.

Sasuke sat down, dropping his Sharingan completely as he saw the mess before him. The Uchiha smirked as Naruto sat down beside him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go back!" the blond teen said softy, feeling the exhaustion drain him. His arms were burnt thanks to the previous wind shuriken jutsu he used, which also was an incomplete technique he struggled with.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, kissing back, however before either had the chance to move away, to their horror and utmost astonishment, the pieces of the Akatsuki seemed to mend back. The lifeless form stood once more, holding something that looked like a squashed red rotten fruit, until they understood what it was. It was his heart, but how was Kakuzu still standing without his heart?

"You killed one of my hearts, but I still have three more. But, what I lost I will regain, by taking your young ones."

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_I know, I know, I know, it was too short once more!!! And another cliffhanger... well, while I reply on the (lost count on how many) reviews and create the structure for the last few chapters, I hope you liked this chapter and hope not everyone gave up on me!!! As the Season Fall is back on updating so celebrate, I know I am... uhm, later today... when my room is tidier!_

_Best Wishes!_

_Shitza_

_Ps: For my two anonymous reviewers: I am glad you think I managed on the roles of the characters, though I have to say I am more then flattered someone was reading this for 12h straight, sounds like you wasted no breaks. I hope you did, you must have starved sitting there reading._


	38. The End of an Era

_Hi again!!!_

_I'm trying to figure out how many more chapters this will take, and though I am not finished with this, yet, I can clearly say chapters 40 and 41 are my absolute favourites, because I can say this. They contain a lot about Sai, and why he ended up in Root. I love it!!!_

_Sorry it took some time to update, but it took me ages before I was satisfied with the first parts of this chapter. I do miss Tobi in the story, it was loads easier writing with him messing things up._

_Anyway, it will take a few more chapters before we reach that, will it not?_

_Here is chapter 37, quite a scary chapter as well._

_Ps: The tool Naruto summons is 100 author created. I couldn't find anything within the ninja artillery that I haven't used already, or didn't sound strong enough, so, I kind of made my own._

_**Warning: if you can't take blood, violence or anything of the sort, do not read this chapter!!! **_

**Chapter 37**

**The End of an Era,**

**The War Commences**

...b-dump...

...b-dump...

...b-dump...

Pale fingers clasped around a small piece of flesh, still pounding fresh in its grasp. The thumb stroked it, as the heart it was holding, rhythmically continued and continued pumping blood that could not be seen. It had been ten years since he had detached Zetsu's heart from his body, making the Venomous Tentacula one of his best loyal soldiers, because if Zetsu wanted to continue living, he would have to obey his command. He held the man's life in his hand, and Zetsu knew this. He knew the plant-like man hated him because of this, but was powerless to disobey him.

"Come home soon, my little Zetsu!"

Kuro stood up, from the carved throne of cold black stone he had been sitting on. He was in a clearing of a forest, well hidden in the Land of Fire. The lump of flesh was back in a jar he carried with him. He stood up, watching the stone platform he stood on, carved in hundreds of symbols, some he could recognise and some that were yet shrouded in mystery. Kuro smiled evilly,walking over to eight waste high stones, standing in a circle. On each of these lay a mixture of ingredients. The first pillar to his left had been painted in blood, then decorated in silverlike scales taken from a serpent a ring of pearls decorated it..

The second pillar was also painted in blood, and had red feathers covering it. It had some rubies lying on it.

The third pillar was striped painted in coal and white paint. It had several fangs attached, as well as claws.

The fourth was covered in pieces of some exotic tortoise shell, which shone in different green-blur-purple and white colours. It was dripping from water, mixed in salt.

The fifth was painted red, with several jade rings.

The sixth was covered in bronze, with pieces of glass that looked like a thousand mirrors angling in all directions.

The seventh was cracked, as it was destroyed by a long thin katana.

And lastly, the eight had been decorated in lotus. Small drops of water were still on the fresh petals as centimetres above six of the eight gates, there was a symbol hovering. The symbols all looked as if they were made out of some sort of coloured smoke, each resembling a monster.

"Only two more." Kuro said as his loyal Akatsuki appeared. One of them was carrying the remains of what looked as if it was a fang of some sort, broken in two pieces. The man, or plantlike man carrying it didn't look up as the fang glowed for a moment and a seventh figure took place over the first pillar.

It did neither take long for Deidara to turn up, also brining Hidan with him. The gray haired man looked truly beat and sore as he stood beside his comrade, glaring at him. Kuro didn't pay them any attention, instead focusing his energy on his task. However the other two members surely did notice.

"What's wrong with him?" Kisame asked.

Deidara smiled knowingly. "He wasn't allowed to finish of a certain pink-haired bitch he was fighting. Mind you, don't think she will survive, knowing him."

Kisame snorted at the answer, seeing how shinobi these days barely lived up to their names.

"Where's Kakuzu?" he asked.

"Fell behind." Was Deidara's simple answer taking out the shell from his pocket.

Smiling he threw it to their Leader, who wore an expression of deepest concentration as he proceeded with a ritual that would day five days to complete. And during those five days, nothing would be allowed to interfere. The final act was about to take place, as Kuro sent his members into four directions to stop all possible annoyance.

It is time...

* * *

A crash, a bang and a giant explosion later... Trembling from exhaustion the two teens looked at each other, silently trying to figure out ways to end this nightmare. The explosion, caused by Naruto and a few of his Kage Bunshin, had managed to kill a second of Kakuzu's many lives. But he was like a cat, a creature born with many lives to spare. Though while the cat had nine lives, he only had two more. It wasn't impossible to win, though victory seemed so far away.

"If we ever survive this..." Naruto began, but Sasuke silenced him. They were both at their limit, but too many would have to pay if they didn't manage this. They were the two best male shinobi in Konoha, and loosing was not an option. Sasuke kissed Naruto's dirty cheek before moving on. One of Kakuzu's many dark threads had slashed his leg during the battle, giving him a slight limp. Naruto looked at him before standing up as well. They could hear Kakuzu looking after them.

This was much worse than their fight against the creature that turned out to have been Kabuto. Harder than Itachi, because Itachi had at least died when he should have died.

"Here." Sasuke said taking out a small metal box from his pocket, containing pebble-like pills. Food pills, that would give them a slight increase in chakra, which surely was needed after such a hard fight.

A twig broke, indicating Kakuzu was probably soon in hearing range. Naruto mouthed a 'thanks' before setting off, with Sasuke closely behind him. Just in time, as several black threads appeared where they had stood.

Sasuke turned in mid air, did a few seals before sending a fire-ball at them. The threads retreated and the last male Uchiha sped after his love, who was preparing some scrolls. Though Naruto's ability to handle scrolls may not be as good as Tenten's, he had a few good tricks up his sleeve, and summonings from scrolls required less chakra. Though it depended a lot on what you were summoning, they had to remain thinking they needed some chakra for the whole fight, and who knew what could happen.

There was a 'poof' and Naruto soon held what looked like a spiked metal ring with a split chain attached to both sides of it. The spikes clattered, sitting sort of loose on it. The blond was swinging it lazily over his head, careful as it was probably one of the most clumsy weapons you could use, yet the reason he chose it was because the damage rate was larger than with the Ninja Shoge. And if they needed to kill someone like Kakuzu, a few cuts would be well worth it.

Swinging it over his head, it hit the attacking black things coming from their opponent, smashing them. Sasuke's mouth opened and closed like a fish, hardly gripping what Naruto was up to. He panicked, seeing his blond soon disappear in the mass of darkness.

And then...

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

A piercing howl could be heard and Naruto staggered back, badly bruised and cut, but smiling victorious. Sasuke hurried up to him, seeing his blond stagger. His left leg was so torn you could see parts of the bone. Sasuke slowly placed Naruto to sit on the ground. He then looked up to see Kakuzu, who had been hiding among his attacks, clutching his third squashed heart, which had been pierced by the spikes. Now Sasuke understood why his blond had so foolishly jumped into an attack like that. And he had to admit Naruto could be quite unpredictable from time to time.

"It's the last one now." Sasuke said. "How do you feel about assisting me with the final attack."

Sasuke smirked, making several seals. As Kakuzu was busy cursing them, the two teens made the seals for the Double Eightsquared Best Seal of the Legendary Amaterasu. The same attack that had killed Kabuto. They both knew if they continued fighting like this, they would never win. Both had been too injured, they hardly counted that they would be able to pull this of completely.

As they finished the seals, with one hand pressed against the others, the strings made of chakra entwined themselves around Kakuzu, who finally noticed something was wrong. The Akatsuki member glared at them with hate as the cubical cage formed around him. Kakuzu tried to break it, and was able to keep the walls from crushing him for about fifteen whole minutes before the Jutsu overpowered him and shrank to the size of a 10x10 centimetre big black box.

"We did it..." Naruto said before fainting. The two teens lay down beside each other, their fingers still entwined together. Medics, sent to help them, came and took them back to Kirigakure, for a well deserved rest.

* * *

News surely spread fast when they are good, though they can never compete with the bad ones. The first news that reached the Hidden Leaf was the story that their three superior they had sent to Kirigakure to aid, were all in hospital battling for their lives. It took another two days before they received the truth that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all recovering swiftly, as they had all grown too annoyed from hospital beds. However, more things would come in store for all of them. Like said, bad news spreads faster and new rumours said that Akatsuki were preparing their final step towards victory.

Tsunade's hands shook from anger as she read report after report from the sightings of black robes, decorated with red clouds and furiously she ordered, though she knew they were still in Kiri, that Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura would return immediately.

Their fastest bird, and Eagle by the name of Sumiyaka (Speed), was sent with the new orders. _Come back, the village needs you! We are all in mortal danger! Akatsuki are back on the move!_

It took Sumiyaka a day to fly all the way from the Hidden Leaf to the Hidden Mist, were the Mist inhabitants were moving back to rebuild their broken village. Surely enough Naruto had been released that very same day, because he still had some small amount of Kyuubi's power, as the Jutsu that should have killed him didn't have time to carry on. It was not enough to let him draw from it, and his own chakra easily suppressed it, but while he had been in hospital it had allowed him to recover a day earlier than his comrades. Sasuke was stillresting and Sakura was reviving from the last explosion Deidara threw at her. Sakura had changed slightly, as the mention of clay or explosion made her eyes spark fiercely.

The blond slowly walked down the street, here and there assisting shop keepers and others as they rebuilt their ruined houses and reestablished their business, he first didn't hear when Sumiyaka arrived. It wasn't until he felt sharp talons and the bird shriek in his ear that he turned to see what it had arrived with.

"Shit!" was all he could say as he hurried back to the hospital.

His teammates looked at him in bewilderment as he slammed the door open. Naruto showed both of them Tsunade's message. Sakura was eyeing Naruto, then Sasuke and Naruto again as she knew what was about to come. Sasuke took command.

"Let's ask for transports. Neither of us can move fast enough to get back, besides, it takes five days to return to the village."

Both his teammates nodded as Naruto hurried outside again, while Sakura went down to speak with the doctors about letting them go right away. Seeing what was happening and seeing what they needed to do, time surely was against them.

* * *

Wind whizzed around them as they hurried at an remarkable speed back to the village. A journey which should have taken five days took 25h thanks to a Jounin by the name of Nakamoto Mana, who had gracefully allowed them to ride on her summoned sparrow. When Naruto had left the hospital he steered directly to Shinzo. Shinzo, who was a Kage himself had immediately called for this middle aged woman, who summoned her bird to fly them back.

It was surely enough a cold flight, as the air is a lot colder the higher you go, and by the time they landed outside the village, all three were shivering. Sakura shook her hair, feeling her hair stiff from the ice attached to it. Sasuke was trying to regain some warmth, with a fire Jutsu. They all trembled close to each other, before they saw a small stream of smoke coming from the village. All three blinked as another blond came to meet them, looking quite beat herself.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! Sakura!" Ino screamed running to greet them. She all hugged them in a large group hug, which astounded them all that she was quite strong in her arms.

Mana returned to her summoned bird, going back to her own village.

"I-Ino, that kind of hurts..." Naruto said as the other blond gave him a bone crushing hug. Sasuke chuckled, but soon silenced as Ino turned to hug him as well.

"What's happened?" Sakura asked, gazing at the smoke. The cheeriness that had oozed from her friend suddenly died down. The mask of joy broke to reveal a mask of deep sadness.

Ino did not answer straight away, but motioned for them to follow her to her shop. As they entered the village they could feel a weird sort of aura around them, but no one could guess anything near the truth.

The Yamanaka residence lay a few blocks away from Tsunade's tower, so it wasn't as if they took a longer route on their way, yet all three remembered the urgent message their Kage had sent.

"Uhm, Ino... we are supposed really to report to Tsunade. Can't this wait a little?" Sakura asked, however Ino didn't ask. More shocks awaited them, as Ino opened the door and Dango and Pocky ran out to meet them.

Sasuke suddenly found himself on the ground, with both girls hugging him around the middle, crying.

"What in the..." the Uchiha started saying. Naruto bent down to pick up Dango, holding her close, soothing her. Pocky was still holding on to Sasuke, who did the same with her. Picked her up, hugging her close. No one, who could see them, would ever believe they were shinobi looking so fatherly to the kids.

"Sasuke-ojichan!" Pocky said crying..

"Naruto ojisan!" Dango sniffed.

"What's happened?" Sakura asked once more, feeling more and more confused. "Why are the girls in your place, and what has happened?"

Ino sighed. And then spoke. She told them everything, everything that had happened about finding Sai, finding out about Ne. The house being attacked and the fight.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Naruto and Sasuke asked the girls, eyes wide from hearing this. Both girls shook their heads, still refusing to let go of their "parents."

"Danzou was arrested shortly before you came, I came from his examination room as you arrived. Also, ne has been disbanded. All that is left is paperwork, something Tsunade mentioned she would leave to you, Naruto."

"If they are fine, what did you do to them to make them like this?" Sasuke asked angrily. He did not like it when Uchihas cried, especially not the two girls he held closest to his heart. His brothers' daughters or not, they had become his daughter over the few weeks they had known each other.

"Rumours said you had died." Ino said shortly. "They haven't stopped crying since."

Dango and Pocky were still sniffing as Sasuke and Naruto returned swiftly to the mansion to look at the damage. Fortunately, not all of the Uchiha area was burnt down, and they could use another house until they had time to rebuild the mansion again. Naruto gave his lover a soft kiss on the cheek, knowing how angry this made his lover feel. Sasuke cared deeply for his home, and was truly disgusted in how this had turned to a bloody battlefield. It would probably take a few months to make the stench go away.

Tsunade surely enough would have to take an excuse of being late, but much had happened that by the time they found themselves outside her office, it had turned dark. Naruto opened the door, prepared for all the shouts that would soon be heard, and indeed they came...

" WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY, I'VE SENT HALF OF THE JOUNIN AVAILABLE LOOKING FOR YOU AND WITH NO TRACE SINCE YOU ENTERED THIS PLACE! NARUTO, I CANNOT UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN THINK OF BECOMING THE NEXT HOKAGE, WHEN YOU CAN'T MAKE YOURSELF AVAILABLE WHEN PEOPLE TRULY NEEDS YOU..."

Naruto's breath shivered slightly, but he had expected less. They were late after all...

"... AND YOU SAKURA, WHY DID YOU NOT DRAG THEM BACK HERE, WITH ALL I TRAINED YOU FOR! AREN'T MEDICAL SHINOBI SUPPOSED TO TAKE A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF RESPONSIBILITY..."

Sakura didn't move a muscle, seeing she had worse other times... Tsunade was, after all, her teacher...

"... AND YOU, SNEAKING AWAY LIKE A ... LIKE A... SLITHERING ANIMAL! SASUKE, I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, BUT YOU ARE TURNING MORE AND MORE LIKE KAKASHI AS WELL. HE'S AS HOPELESS AS THE REST OF YOU. NEVER THERE WHEN YOU NEED HIM!"

Kakashi who was present in the room did not speak, but a small shade of pink had reached his cheeks. Tsunade continued shouting at them, until Shizune and Naruto could calm her enough.

"I'm sorry..." Ino said, standing beside a man no one of them recognised. "It's all my fault. I took them sideways to tell them about..." she looked at the man beside her... "That incident."

"Don't blame yourself for handling out some information, Miss Yamanaka." Tsunade continued. "I think they can answer for themselves."

As Tsunade took a deep breath, Naruto bent over to Shizune to ask her about some things. Shizune whispered back an answer, which was clear. Their precious Hokage had just lost a big bet, her mood dropped easily and with everything going on and with few people who could stand her temperament without fleeing, it seemed they had been the victims for it.

Sakura shook her head.

"Anyway." Tsunade continued nodding her head towards a group of people that had assembled. Naruto looked around, he hadn't paid them much attention seeing he was too caught up preparing for the worst. But all of them were here, Team Gai (or two of the members), Team 8, team 10 and that guy no one had bothered introducing yet.

"Who's he?" Sasuke asked nicking his head at the new guy's direction. The new guy stepped forward, bowed and said:

"Sai." Tsunade answered, "and will be a temporary member of Gai's team as you twelve will be sent on a mission that will probably mean everything. So listen carefully.

She cleared her throat, sat down and crossed her hands, leaning back slightly.

"A while ago, the village received disturbing reports on Akatsuki. As you know, Akatsuki has a specific goal, which must be stopped at all cost. Therefor this village must act quickly, which is why you all: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten and Sai... your mission will be to chase after the remaining four Akatsuki, and stop them before something happens."

People stumbled hearing this, a lot of murmurs spread quickly as the twelve teens stared at their Kage.

"Y... You can't be serious?" Shikamaru said.

Tsunade sighed. "I am dead serious. Of all the records of Akatsuki, the twelve of you have the best scores of killing, hunting and stopping their members. Almost all of you have fought the Akatsuki, all of you who fought survived the attacks and some of you even managed to kill some of them." She looked intensely at Naruto and Sasuke as she spoke.

"We could probably send hundreds of others without any results." Kakashi suddenly said, completely forgotten in the corner he stood in. "The younger generation is meant to become stronger than the previous. We believe in you."

Naruto barely registered the last of what was said. He was too deep in thoughts of what Tsunade had told them. So far, all their missions had been of preventing the Akatsuki from coming, which sometimes had resulted to deaths, but this time it was a pure assassination mission.

Thankfully he wasn't the only one who realised this, but as the sun would soon set all twelve heads nodded, setting out.

Would their dawn be bright and clear?

Or would it shine like the red blood?

Now, the war had truly started...

_TBC_

* * *

_Yuck... once again, I hated the last part. But then again, it became two pages longer than I intended. Anyway, I better get back on finishing the notes for the last few chapters. Whatever I have said so far, forget it... this story seems to want to go on forever. I am currently writing notes for chapter 43, and still not finished. I have one more thing after this war, to test our friends, as well as I have some goodbyes as well, as I know this will be the last long fanfiction story from me, in a looooooooong time!_

_Anyway, till next time!_

_Shitza_


	39. The Four Teams Split

_WAAH!!! Sorry for the delay, I'm so sorry I always seem to forget to update, but really. Last year, Secondary High, so much to do, so little time! Seems this won't be finished until sometime during summer._

_You guys will hate me for saying this, but now I know exactly how many chapters there are left for this story. _

_And it grieves me partly to say, this story ends with an epilogue after chapter 46. And currently, we are on chapter 38..._

_Go on and wail..._

_And if you wish for it to be more, then sorry I can't help you. All I can say, almost nothing left. Or so it feels. Until then, I am really happy to say though, that this story probably ties no. 1 in almost everything except for reviews. So, do you want to help with making this my no. 1 story ever before I leave?_

_Oh well, another news is that the projects are completely over. There has been a week delay in work due to it, but now nothing more. Just exams starting in a few weeks, but... I can manage._

_Shitza_

**Chapter 38**

**The Four Teams Split,**

**Zetsu's Destiny**

The sun slowly rose over the colourful roofs of the still peaceful village. Few who were yet resting knew that at this very moment twelve of their inhabitants were going on their probably most dangerous journey. The birds were awake, singing happily ignoring the tensity in the air. Close to one of their nests, a cat was lurking for prey, not noticing that five feet below him, a small group had assembled to bid their students and friends farewell and good luck.

Among them were: Iruka, who was having a hard time not to cry. Kurenai, who was saying good bye to her subordinates, hugging Hinata close. Asuma, who was telling his subordinates to take it easy, and yet give the Akatsuki a mind of their own. Gai, who was giving Tenten and Lee some last good advices. Kakashi, who simply nodded towards all three of his, trying to stay confident as he knew he had the best of their year. Shizune, who accompanied Tsunade, who of course had to be present. Konohamaru and Moegi holding hands, whom were saying goodbye to Naruto, telling him they believed in him. Anko, who had heard the news from Kurenai and wanted to see them as well. And of course Lee, who was feeling quite bad for not going with him, since he could not, and asked Sai to do a good job and listen to Neji's commands as Neji was their natural leader, and had always been no matter what.

"Whatever you do." Tsunade said. "Know that this village counts on your victory and once you have defeated them all, come straight back here. The villagers will be informed about this once everyone wakes up, but I don't want them to know until you all have gotten some miles away from here. Use your skills to the fullest and never give up no matter how hard fighting may seem."

All twelve nodded as they turned their backs to their homes, not knowing if they would ever return there again. Perhaps it had been the last they had seen of Konoha, and if it was. They would cherish it until their last breaths.

* * *

Being twelve people meant you couldn't travel by forming one line or something alike. They moved in pairs, with Tenten and Neji, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji, Hinata and Kiba as well as Shino and Sakura. Though they had a general idea of in which direction to search, all whom had the ability, decided to lay out searches. Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air for any scent of unusual things, Shino sent his bugs to do a survey of the area. Both Hinata and Neji had activated their Byakugan to see further ahead. Ino allowed sai to carry her as she used her Art of the Valentine to appear in a birds mind and look ahead. Naruto had summoned around fifty of his clones and allowed them to Henge into a mass of birds he sent into various directions. Even Sasuke had activated his Sharingan to see if he could see anything. 

Suddenly they all stopped and assembled in a circle, keeping their voices down as they seemed to have found their prey faster than they thought they would. Kiba had been the first to detect them, however Neji could tell them were they were. They kept Naruto's Kage Bunshin as watch if anything would change as the four teams split into different directions, now back in the old teams, well except for Team Gai who had been accompanied with a new member for this mission.

Neji's team headed east, Shikamaru's west and Shino's north. Before they left, Neji informed all there was a barrier ahead, and though it didn't seem as strong as they would have expected, it would probably mean they would have to kill someone within Akatsuki to destroy it. All teams nodded at this, before hurrying to finish their task. There had been long discussions on who would fight who. But this was their decision for the last remaining five members.

Team Eight would fight Zetsu, because they had the combination of Byakugan, Kiba's and Akamaru's noses and Shino's expertise training as ANBU. Perhaps Sasuke would have been a better combination against plants, but they all suspected he also had some poisonous moves, which Shino had more experience of fighting. Sakura of course could heal poison, but poison needs time to create antidotes and resources and she would have neither.

Secondly, Team Ten would face Hidan, mainly from Team Sevens report, brute strength could not kill that guy, and Shikamaru was the smartest of all of them. Also, they had a flawless teamwork.

Gai's team would together with Sai take on Kisame. And the idea was that they needed brute force to take him down. Also, Neji's Byakugan would come in handy, as there was no knowing what this chakra draining shark could be planning.

Lastly Naruto had asked for team Seven to kill Deidara, as he had been subconsciously wanted that ever since Deidara killed his sensei. Also, the general idea was for Sasuke and Naruto to fight him, and let Sakura remain in her duties as being a medic nin, seeing she would easily get too damaged if she fought.

And then, it would all be for the Leader himself to perish. And Akatsuki would be no more.

* * *

Tsunade was worried. She was walking slowly towards the Military graveyard, all of Konoha who had died for their villages lay there, proudly. Many who had lost their friends and family came there, almost daily. Now, why was she so anxious that her hands trembled as she slowly touched a stone which still was decorated by large bouquets of flowers and cards of thanks and goodbyes? 

Two small girls stood beside her, both quiet but both curious. Neither Dango or Pocky knew who the Great Toad Sanning was, from all they had heard from their father, he rarely spoke of his job as an Akatsuki. They had just picked up things by being experts in eavesdropping.

Silently the Fifth Hokage took the white lily she was holding, kissed it and placed it on his grave. Pearly tears trickled down from her eyes. She felt utterly alone in this big world. She had lost so many. First her brother, than her lover and then her two teammates and her friends. Her other hand clutched a piece of cursed paper, and in her heart she hoped she was wrong, but her luck never had been wrong so far. It was a lottery ticket, first price... it meant all the bad luck in the world.

Soft footsteps could be heard as another woman, her assistent Shizune arrived, carrying the cute little pig Tonton. She dropped Tonton, who went to sniff on the two girls, who immediately turned their attention to him. Shizune was quiet, but she wanted to say something. She knew Tsunade was suffering a lot.

"I miss you..." Tsunade said softly. "Life isn't the same now that you are gone, and I realised a while ago, it will never be as well."

There was a small interruption as the two Uchiha children could be heard shrieking with laughter, chasing the small pig around. People surely stared at them as they did.

"I hope you will watch over them, and I pray my predictions are wrong because... we cannot loose them as well. I don't want to loose them as well."

The blond kage bent down to face the inscription of her old friend's name. Her hand stroked the white carved stone. Even though Jiraya was dead, it fel as if he was there, watching her, saying things would eventually work out, with a wide grin. So many years had passed, and she would always cherish her memories of him, for everyone she had cared about. Perhaps her age had finally caught up with her, somewhat, seeing she saw life in a complete new light.

Dango and Pocky were still chasing Tonton, rolling around on the ground with the little pig jumping on top of them, trying to lick their faces wet. Shizune handed her master a napkin, which the blond Healer nin used to dry her tears.

Tsunade's eyes were glazed with tears, but suddenly she smiled.

"He reminds me so much of you. You did so well with him. Naruto, he swore before he went he would also avenge you. You didn't see him, you perhaps have not found out, but he has killed one Akatsuki on his own, and one of their monsters as well. They are all so strong. Stronger than we were at their age..."

Tsunade suddenly looked up to see Dango standing beside her. Pocky was yet playing with Tonton, but the elder of the siblings had gone to the grave, carrying a handful of flowers. The young girl smiled as she gently decorated the white stone with flowers. Tsunade smiled seeing her do it. She was full of concentration, fixing details and making sure everything looked perfect. Tsunade felt the tears trickle as she gently hugged the young Uchiha, and kissed her forehead. Dango was giggling, and once again went to join her sister playing.

Tsunade stood up, stroking the wrinkles from her clothes as she went to take the children back to the village. After all, there was not much she could do. Her best shinobi had been sent to fight, her whole village was alert of the danger that would come. And all they could do was to hope. Hope that even though their predictions told them the opposite, that somehow, miraculously, they would make it.

* * *

The forest seemed to be living. 

That was the first sign of danger that Hinata noticed. Small trails of chakra within the trees and plants that shouldn't be there. Team 8 had been moving for half an hour further into the vegetations, and things seemed to become strange. Hinata could swear the branches were gripping after her, and wasn't that a root that tried to make Kiba stumble in his tracks.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun... wait, something is strange here." she said, trying to warn them.

Shino nodded. "Yes, something is strange here. You see it too, don't you Hinata? This forest is alive. And it is probably trying to stop us."

Kiba and Akamaru wasn't doing better. Because as the seconds passed it became more and more obvious the trees really were after them. And before he knew it, one of the branches had gripped his jacket. Kiba cursed, flying backwards into a trunk.

His vision became white as he hit his back hard. He regained focus shortly, only to see a mass of grass vines clasp around his arms and legs, holding him down. Akamaru growled and ran to help his master. By the roots of everything, Zetsu appeared, holding a root in his hands, stroking it.

Shino and Hinata quickly took battle positions. Shino sent a sea of his bugs attacking, but would soon have to recall them as Zetsu countered them all with flytraps. The bug-user moved stiffly, as if he tried to conceal his anger. This had surely not been taken into account.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, but didn't have time for more as a branch suddenly moved to swoop her away. She barely managed to dodge it.

As the two of them were fighting in defence, Kiba, with the help of Akamaru, managed to get free. The dog and man nodded towards each other, seeing Zetsu was playing with their comrades. The tentacula-man stood ten metres away from the, and they had an idea.

A poof of smoke, and the two of them had fused together.

A great white dog jumped in a spinning movement, and attacked. The attack missed, but it allowed his comrades to escape and get back in an offensive style. A style which finally allowed Shino to get close enough to pierce Zetsu through the heart.

* * *

Four teams soon found their fights starting. It truly had become a battle between life and death. 

With a lot to either win, or loose.

_TBC_

_I know, this is truly short, but I am quite tired at the moment and wanted to get this out. Really, I had hoped to make an Aprils fool, but I am a day too late. Hoping to get the next chapter out soon, ok! _

_Shitza_


	40. Explode!

_Oh dear, I have really put myself in trouble again with this story, now I remember that originally there was something else planned in the last chapter. It will completely kill the mood for what is coming. _

_Sorry about the late chapter (again) but Upper Secondary High is killing me! I really have no energy to write as I return every day home, near exhaustion... Also, I noticed I am far from completely satisfied with this story, having reread it for the fifth time, I can pile up mistakes, spelling and grammar, better ideas and a lot more. Remind me to edit the whole thing, and repost it one day. _

_Oh, and that reminds me about something:_

_I forgot to say thank you for the..._

_240 review, 53403 hits, 65 favourites and 104 alerts for this story, which surely I think is far more than I ever expected with this story._

_Really, all this reviews will, in my opinion, be a great boost of energy for the future. _

_Which I can repay the last chapter incredible shortness, and lack of suspense by saying, this is far from over. If you though Zetsu would die this easily, then think again! I think some of you might have forgotten who holds his heart. _

_This chapter also became much longer thanks to the fact I almost forgot to add Deidara into the fights, and well... our Art is a Bang master will surely have a fight worthy of his skills._

_Shitza_

_Ps: I am thinking of rewriting this, about a month after it will finish. I really can irritate me at some parts of the story, so it means removing most of the chapters and reposting them, in a better edition._

**Chapter 39**

**Explode!**

**Hinata's blooming ambition.**

Smoke rose like a steady pillar from the four locations the Konoha shinobi had entered battle. They had all managed to find their opponents and all of them were caught up fighting. In East Neji and Tenten were ensnared in battle with Kisame, both had received a large amount of chakra loss as his Samehada had effectively cut down on their attacks. Sai, who had a feeling that something like this could happen, had wisely stayed behind when the attacks started, and didn't suffer chakra loss, but still had difficulties. One of them well known as confusion.

Team 10 had also effectively found their opponent, and managed to ensnare him. They managed to keep safe thanks to Shikamaru's brain and Chouji's Jutsu's that effectively scared Hidan out of his mind at first, receiving something like a large tank landing on him. Or where he had stood.

Team 7 were at the moment caught up either dodging massive explosions seeing as Deidara didn't hesitate to attack back. Though Deidara wasn't what you would call a genius or one of Akatsuki's best, he was one of Akatsuki's many snakes, meaning it was hard even for some of the best shinobi to attack. And Deidara had many years of experience keeping his foes at bay.

And Team 8 would soon receive a shock of a lifetime.

* * *

Smoke rose in pillars from various spots in the woods. Branches lay scattered on the ground, it was hard to land as the ground moved beneath you, still trembling from the huge amounts of energy taken on it. The three Konoha shinobi, trained by the three Sannin, had hidden among these branches, using a basic Jutsu that allowed you to melt into the environment, however the flaw was that you had to stay perfectly still using it, and it didn't work for too long. But it allowed them to catch their breaths, because every second, something new would explode. Deidara had decided this location, they had chased him here. Or so they believed until they saw all the tags of exploding paper and amounts of exploding chemicals hidden among these trees. In that way his first attack could have been their death, unless Sasuke had spotted a small trace of chakra coming from below him, and warned them in their last second. Now, they were caught up in a cat and rat chase, with them being the rats.

As their fight continued, time slowly floated pass, and they were getting desperate. After all, something wasn't right about this fight. Naruto could swear once in a while, he saw Deidara grin like a maniac. And he wasn't wrong to think so, as six seconds later, another explosion occurred, right beneath them.

Anger and annoyance was two very accurate feeling that dominated them, as well as hatred. All three were buried beneath a pile of splinters and the first to dig herself out of that pile became Naruto, whose eyes were flowing of anger. Indeed, it had gone so far that if not his comrades would have been beside him, he would probably not have hesitated to attack. He had after all intended to pay back for his sensei's death along time now. Only a few things had gone in the way, but now...

Sasuke soon got out from the pile that lay over him, and he was worried. He knew Naruto was an unusual emotional person to become a shinobi, and often the blond had displayed his anger, pain and fears without hiding them. And Sasuke knew, this was as well as a great strength, a great weakness. If Naruto would manage to get his emotions to get the better of him, Sasuke knew his blond could die from it. Both Sasuke and Sakura knew Naruto was sad about Jiraya's death. The old Sannin had given him a scar they wondered would ever heal fully.

**-Flashback-**

Like when Sandaime was put to his final rest, the clouds hovered above them. So many graves were filled in one day, so many ambitions and dreams would never be fulfilled. So many shinobi had lost their lives thanks to two rodents known as Akatsuki. At least, that was what Naruto was thinking when he silently placed the flowers on his teacher's grave. Everyone knew that he was Jiraya's student and therefor everyone respected his sorrow as well. He didn't want to cry, he was tired of crying. And yet the tears came streaming down his cheeks. When he stood up again, Sakura hugged him, trying to sooth him like a sister would sooth her brother. Sasuke held his hand on his shoulder, looking slightly pained as well. It helped the blond to feel like everything wasn't gone, though he felt like his life suddenly left him.

But Sasuke eventually got scooted away by Neji, who wanted to discuss something important with him, about a Clan meeting between the higher clans. When the Uchiha was gone, Naruto spoke for the first time on that day. No words had left his mouth until now, and Sakura was the one to hear him.

"I swear, by my blood, I will not let that bastard get away with that. Ero-Sennin deserved so much more than being killed by blond bastard like him."

Though it was long ago, these words surely left its effect on both of them, and later on Sakura reported this to Sasuke, who looked quite shocked as well. For both knew, when Naruto promised something he would always keep to that promise. In that way he was worse than Sasuke.

He would never let it go.

-**End Flashback-**

Three deep craters had been created in the ground since Naruto had fired three wind arrows at him. Deidara was better than either of them had calculated, seeing he had a slight advantage as he could get airborne. No present Shinobi had ever been known to be able to walk in air, though legends told about a way which had since long been forgotten. All they could use were mid range and long range attacks, which was bad when two of them specialised in close combat.

"This is no use!" Sakura said from behind a tree, using the communication device they used in split battles like this. "I just wish I could give him one big punch in the face, but most likely he would blow up in my face if I did."

"Well, we can't risk that." Sasuke said three hundred metres away analyzing the situation, hanging like a bat upside down in a tree.

"He is obviously a little tricky to deal with." Naruto said panting hurrying away as Deidara was targeting him. "We should try to trick him or something, get him to use his own powers against him. That would surely be a good way to die for a bastard like..."

Naruto stopped, ducking another blow aimed at him. Deidara seemed to remember him, and was as eager to kill Naruto as Naruto was to kill him.

Naruto appeared again fifty metres away from Sasuke, hiding behind a rock. "If only..." he began, but he dropped his voice as an idea struck him.

"Shinobi Strategy: 27. Timing: 15. No time waste..." was all he said, before moving away. He had an idea he thought would succeed and if it did not succeed, it would at least cause a great deal of damage.

Sasuke and Sakura did not reply, but nodded. They too now saw what Naruto could see. A change of direction in this bloody mess.

* * *

In all times of history of Ninja, there are several plans used in war you can use in case of no other options. In the five countries, each country has its own plans to follow if another country would attack. Most of these plans are used to evacuate civilians and fight back. But as many patterns are similar even in smaller forms, with each new group of Genin, similar strategies take place.

Teams are constructed of three Genin and a leading Shinobi (mostly Jounin, in a few cases Chuunin). When the Chuunin or Jounin take his or her new team, he changes his position from being a team member to the team leader. In all history of shinobi, the new teams start easy missions, but as all know even they can go wrong. To heighten the success, they started to mimic the strategic plans. Each team formed their amount of special strategies, based on the members of the team and their strengths and weaknesses. So in that way, when the team came to a challenge that proved perhaps too hard for them, they had several tactics they would use to get out of the mess.

Because the plans were different depending on the group, it also helps as spies rarely can figure you out easily, because only the team members know them. In this way, it became harmless as it didn't exhibit the country's or village's defence and offence, nor strength or weakness.

In Team 7's early days they formed basic plans no. 1-11, which contained mainly getting Naruto out of trouble. As the team grew stronger no. 12-22 became battle plans, based on concepts of their battle experience and at the moment they had 34 different strategies, as they saw it, that would help them succeed. The last twelve that had been created, were based on missions that had occurred during the time Sasuke had returned to them.

* * *

Sasuke almost dropped from his branch when he heard Naruto order the next formation. Sakura fought to hide a fit of giggles. This strategy was one of the least used among their team, out of reasons, and yet and astoundingly enough, it had never failed them once.

"You really are a dobe," Sasuke said in amusement moving south. But then again, he could understand what he meant. It could work, after all, no one had seen this before.

Sakura simply rolled her eyes, moving speedily west. She was chuckling slightly, as she very well could think about the hundred occasions Sasuke and Naruto played no. 27 on _her._ After all, it was their favourite prank they used to play on her, made quite simply. The three A's.

Naruto, being the nearest Deidara grinned. He simply waited, knowing the blond Akatsuki would attack him first. After all, he had practically had declared war with him, and Deidara knew this as his' attacks had been the heaviest of all.

Indeed, he didn't have to wait... for long...

A crack from a broken twig was all he needed to hear to know that Deidara had indeed followed him. Naruto set course after the sound, knowing it wouldn't be long before they clashed. However, as he got nearer he was counting down...

"600... 570... ... ... 380... ... ... 210... ... ...140... 100"

When he said "50" he suddenly stopped and took out a string of wire. Smirking he planted a small, yet effective trap around the area and waited.

He surely, didn't have to wait long...

It took Deidara 7 seconds to reach the place, riding as usual on one of his large birds, but a little surprise waited for him. Naruto had to keep his mouth shut from chuckling, as he pulled the string. Deidara didn't have time to see what would come, before he received a large amount of mud, right in his face. Deidara stood still for a moment, pondered before taking of the mud with one hand. Naruto was watching him, the Akatsuki was yet calm. He pulled harder on the string and...

While Deidara was busy drying his face, a rain of pebbles washed over him. The Akatsuki was growling with anger, starting to get really annoyed. Naruto smirked, stepping out from his hideout.

"Tell me, is there something that stinks around this place? Oh, I know, it must be that old cloth of yours. When did you last wash it, bleugh!"he said before hurrying of in Sasuke's direction.

Deidara dried the last of the mud from his face, letting the mouths in his hands chew it. He formed it to two small birds, whom went after the blond, however Naruto easily dodged them and sped away.

It didn't take for him to finish his task, as suddenly a tree right in front of Deidara exploded and the Akatsuki had to dodge it to avoid collision. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke stood there smirking, before heading away. Deidara's mind automatically blanked, following him blindly, having forgotten why he chased Naruto and leaving the blond, unharmed.

Sasuke hurried towards Sakura's direction, and soon switched position with him as Sakura landed a punch in Deidara's face, surely making the blond see red! Sasuke hid among the leaves of a tree as Sakura sped away, and they continued like this several times until all three knew Deidara wouldn't have anything in his mind rather than chasing the next person insulting him. Shinobi Strategy 27 was a method Naruto had developed some weeks ago to simply annoy Sakura without being caught, and Sasuke had helped him with it by dividing her attention. As once more, Deidara was chasing the blond, Naruto made a few seals for something he had been training on for a few weeks now.

Deidara knew something was wrong, when he saw the smirk appear a second later on his opponents lips. But, the Akatsuki did not have time to hurry before he could feel a large amount of chakra summon to something that looked like a long spear of wind. Knowing what was going on, and how stupid he was to take their taunts, he took all the clay he had left, formed it into a dozen of swan-sized birds to avoid collision.

"Fuuton: Baikyuu Tooboe Tatsumakiya!" Naruto yelled firing the Wind Technique: Increased Howling Tornado Arrow. (A/N: Sorry the name wasn't that flashy). The wind hurled, sounding like a large amount of howling wolves. The arrow left his hand and hurled at Deidara, who fired all his remaining explosions. A large explosion was heard, echoing over the valleys, but even that could not stop the impact that came. Nothing could sound louder than Deidara's scream as his body was ripped into pieces.

Naruto fell to his knees as the wind ceased. His hand was badly burnt by the attack, he still had not mastered it fully, yet he was smiling. That's how his comrades found him having heard the explosion and scream, the remains of Deidara's torn body in shreds of blood, flesh and fabric. And him, smiling towards the sun. You could wonder, what he was thinking of.

* * *

Blood gushed from Zetsu's open mouth as the kunai hit him, but he was far from dead. Their attempt had been good, but not successful... Shino had missed.

The bug user's eyes widened at this, and stepped back to avoid a coming attack, which became a rain of vines appearing from below. One caught him around the ankle, and Shino could feel the poison from it. Luckily, his bugs were able to surpress the poison, allowing him to continue fully.

Zetsu was smirking, talking about which one to start with... he was hungry and wondered how their blood would taste on his lips? All three stared at him, not clearly believing what they heard. And then... he said some things that made them all completely clueless.

"And he has it, he has it, which makes attempts worthless. He has it, and he holds it. He uses it and me in the same way. We are scums, filthy creations for nothing. He has it, my friends, and you will not get it. Because he holds our..."

But before Zetsu finished he suddenly surprise attacked them all. A dozen of vines appeared, strapping Kiba and Akamaru to a trunk and Shino to the ground. Hinata surprised herself by avoiding being captured and hid behind a strange rock formation. From there she could see her friends struggle, and keep an eye on Zetsu, who was not moving, but smiled.

"So, the little rat wants to chase." He concluded.

"We will wait for her." the other side of him said.

Hinata saw her friends struggle, and she knew she would not be strong to do this by herself. In her team, she was still the weakest in strength and offense, and there was no way she would be able to defeat an Akatsuki by her own hands. Surely enough, ti would bring her great honour, but she didn't trust herself to do it. Which left only one conclusion. She would have to free them, and avoid being captured on the same time.

Suddenly, her thoughts snapped as she felt something around her wrist. She looked down, and saw a flower clinging around her left arm. In panic, she jumped away, giving away her position as well... Zetsu smiled evilly, chasing another vine after her. It soon became a dance of vines and dodges.

Twice she immobilised a vine using Jyuuken, which cut of and blocked the chakra from pouring into it. But it was a desperate fight not to get caught. She felt as if Zetsu was several levels above her.

(snap)

(snap)

(snap)

Hinata looked up to see that her comrades had managed to free themselves, which made her relieved. Kiba gave her the thumbs up.

"Thanks for distracting him for us, Hinata. It gave us time to break free." he yelled tossing the broken vine to the ground. Once again he hopped onto Akamaru's back, and set of to battle. Shino followed, summoning a swarm of bugs to finish this of. However, Zetsu was not pleased. Believing this was a plan to deceive him, he turned to Hinata...

"You Hyuuga are nothing but evil! Just like that other **Hyuuga** I near killed, months ago. **She** wasn't near ready, yet she fought for all she thought was worth. Too bad I didn't have time to kill her, she would have deserved it, seeing you came along now."

Hinata felt something snap within her, as she heard these words and images swirled in her mind.

Her little sister Hanabi, being carried back from her mission, broken down. Her sister, in hospital fighting to survive. Her sister, waking up, and crying when she was told her damage was so severe, she would never be able to continue as living as a shinobi. Her sister, who wanted nothing more than to...

**-Flashback-**

Days had been so warm back then, and so peaceful. But that was a year before Hinata had become a Genin. She remembered it clearly. It had been Hanabi's entrance to the Academy. Her youngest sister had only been six years old, and would for the first time be educationally schooled for the life she should expect.

Both she and their father had been there. Hinata had looked up to the tall man, who stood like an unmoving mountain to all the gazes they received. Hyuuga Hiashi was a man of respect, everyone knew that.

Iruka sensei had come to greet them, and spoken friendly words of her and how much he looked forward to educate her sister as well. He put his hand on Hinata's shoulder telling of a lesson in which Hinata had been among the five first to complete as task. She knew that day well, having completed the Kawarimi no Jutsu in two days, whereas many other had taken weeks to do so.

"Do well..." Hiashi said, turning to his youngest daughter, Hanabi. "And make it among the good ones like your sister."

Hanabi had nodded and then said, to her father, though Hinata heard the same.

"One day, otousan, I hope to become a powerful shinobi just like you."

**-End Flashback-**

And poor Hanabi...

**-Flashback-**

The rain kept pouring down on top of the houses within the Hyuuga grounds. Hinata, accompanied by Neji, who was sharpening his kunai, were sitting outside, on the terrace, waiting it out. Two steaming mugs of green tea lay on a tray by their hands, both were smiling as it seemed like a calm day, even though it was pouring down... that until...

Hinata reached for her cup, but just as her finger touched it... it cracked!

Hinata stared up at her cousin, who had noticed as well. Both flew up to alert her father of the incident, feeling something was not right.

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji said making it first to his office, with Hinata close by her heels. However, Hiashi already knew... A short message from the Hokage lay on his desk...

**-End Flashback-**

...would probably never...

**-Flashback-**

A small beep was all that could calm Hiashi's broken nerves as his youngest daughter lay on the white bed, completely gone from reality. Hanabi had been unconscious for four days, and there were no signs of her awakening. Hiashi was devastated, he could not loose another one close to him, especially not his own daughter.

Hinata was crying in Neji's arms. Since the Chuunin Exam their relationship had developed to a closer brother and sister relation. And often, Hinata had come to Neji's room when she was feeling useless or simply needed a shoulder to cry on. What few knew was how close they were, though the rarely acted close in public, when things like this occurred even the coldest stone cracked.

In return, Neji now had respect from the people who had shuffled him aside, and almost had the same authorities as his cousins. Though, this was before his membership of the Heads, the old Laws of the Hyuuga were noticeably breaking apart.

Footsteps could be heard, and to both of their amazement they saw Tsunade walk towards them, closely followed by Sakura.

Tsunade walked past them, and stepped into Hanabi's room. Sakura stopped, bowed respectfully and said:

"Hinata-sama don't cry. Tsunade-sensei will cure her. Don't worry, your sister will be fine within a moment."

Hinata sniffed while Neji thanked the pink haired Medic Trainee for her concern. Sakura smiled back warmly, before being called to the Hokage's side, to bring some medicines. Both Hyuuga stood up and walked over to the door, where Hiashi stood already, holding his hands over his heart. Hinata was on the verge of tears again looking inside. Neji squeezed her hand friendly, smiling as well.

Hanabi was awake, after four days of an unknown state of coma.

**-End Flashback-**

...fulfill her dreams.

**-Flashback-**

Hanabi had spent five days inside her room, refusing to come out, even if her father ordered her to. But, she had barricaded the door with everything she owned, refusing to go anywhere. All her hopes were gone, all her dreams were shattered. She felt as if there was nothing left for her in this miserable world.

Hinata passed the silent room, once or twice gazing at her door. She too was sad, she too didn't want her sister to suffer. She too begged for her to come out, but her voice would not reach.

In the end Hiashi asked Tsunade to let him borrow two of her ANBU to help him retrieve his daughter. Hanabi ad screamed when they picked her up, and even until now she was yet quiet. She rarely spoke.

**-End Flashback-**

'I owe her that.' Hinata thought as she suddenly rushed into the fight. Her fears and her common sense lay behind her as she raised her hand to hit Zetsu on the arm. Around her comrades looked stunned, not believing what was happening, but both backed seeing Hinata had something she wanted. Something she probably needed. And Zetsu simply grinned, feeling the rage from the woman.

"How dare you!" Hinata gasped as she hit him again, activating her chakra making it close the sources of chakra he had. Another hit, hit his other shoulder and with an agility she hardly knew she had, she managed to hit him right below his heart. The same place Shino had stabbed him.

"Curse you!" Zetsu screamed as he made an attempt to grab his attacker. He caught her shoulder, and to her fear and amazement she felt as if his fingers were trailing their way into her flesh. Hinata sent chakra into her shoulder, making him howl in pain as it burned him. She backed, noticing indeed five marks bleeding.

Standing five metres away from him, Hinata closed her eyes for a moment. Her concentration focused entirely on her chakra and on her position towards her enemy.

Suddenly, without signs for handseals or anything of the sort, her entire body started to glow. Her teammates watched in awe as she near shone like a bright star, like the day light. The light grew stronger, but it was focused entirely in her right palm. Holding her palm stretched from her, she focused her aim on Zetsu, who stood transfixed to the beauty of this attack. A pure white ball of chakra flew from her hand and hit him in the chest, burning a whole in it. Zetsu fell slowly, gasping, eyes wide.

"H-Hinata..." Kiba stuttered hurrying over as she lost weight on her own feet. Shino appeared same time, helping her to regain her balance. Hinata was crying, but the tears weren't out of pain or fright. They were crying because for once in her life, she didn't feel like something left behind. She had caught up with them all.

* * *

With the incident of Deidara, feeling slightly bitter from the stench o blood before them, team 7 sped up hurrying towards their destination. The final stop before victory!

There was an eerie greenish glow around the area where they soon found the Akatsuki leader standing. Among a whirl of black mist, in the eye of the full storm of power.

Where they too late?

All three hurried into attacking position, but before they had time to attack, the mist caught up with them. Ice ran through their spines and they were unable to move. Now they saw what it was, not the gates opening as they feared. It was the full murderous intention from the Leader. Years and years of hatred towards all living kind, a wish, a promise, a dream that would soon come true.

This was bad, worse then ever. All three took out a kunai each, struggling to stab their bodies to regain movement. Kuro smirked, seeing their weak attempts of struggling for survival. His black hair seemed to ooze darkness around him, as he slowly stepped towards them. Nothing in the world would stop his ambitions.

For the three nin, even they dispelled the intentions for affecting them, it was still hard to move. Sakura was gasping for air, yet the darkness did not help her lungs that were screaming for oxygen. It was as if she was breathing poison.

Sasuke tried to focus his Sharingan, but thought it impossible. He saw nothing, not a thing except for the darkness. It didn't help as if he had the same feeling in his skin, as the day when his Clan was killed. Panic roared in his chest, and worse, he couldn't see the others anymore.

Naruto was too enraged to notice these things that he suddenly did not notice the sword pressed at his throat. He blinked, seeing the Leader himself standing before him.

"Why are you doing this, why are you trying to gain such immortality when you are already strong?" the bond asked.

Kuro chuckled. A chuckle that developed into full laughter. His hand was yet still holding Zetsu's beating heart.

"Why, Little Blond Fox, why would I not? That is easy... I have no wish to help those fools that helped me towards **my** goal, nor any wish to conquer and rule. I am going to recreate this entire world, and make it as it should be. A world without feelings or emotions, a world cold so that no one will ever feel hurt. A world, with no life."

Naruto stood silent, not believing his ears.

"And, it will begin soon... won't it, my dear Zetsu." Kuro said looking down at the struggling heart in his grasp. A stream of chakra suddenly burst into it, something his dear puppet yet had to accomplish.

* * *

Zetsu moved slowly, gazing at the woman who had beat him. He felt envious, envious of her freedom, her own will, whereas he...

"Curse you, may the rats chew your eyes in their sockets and the devils tear you apart." Zetsu said, as blood gushed from his wounds and his mouth. He could no longer feel anything, and knew he was dying.

'Perhaps there will finally be peace for me as well' he thought closing his eyes, smiling. But his happiness was short lived, as he felt pain again. His mouth opened to let a soundless scream from it as his white side, his sanity, was washed away by his darkness.

Kiba looked up and saw to his amazement and fear that Zetsu was standing again. Only this time, his appearance was different. There was no longer any trace of life around him, only a dead corpse wandering. The eyes that for some few minutes ago had been nasty yellow now glowed bright red. But not like Sasuke's Sharingan, like his body and like Zetsu's whole mind, they were dead.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_I hope no one will complain about the length of the chapter this time. Jesus Christ, I am tired. And to think that I have a few more things to finish, I will probably be stuck working for a few weeks ahead. All exams doesn't end until 2 weeks before graduation. _

_Thinking about writing weekends, when I have most time as it seem. Though not next week, seeing I will turn 19 on the 27th April. _

_Wish you a pleasant April! My Favourite Month of the Year as nothing makes me happier than seeing how the Spring pushes winter aside and the sun is shining once more._

_Shitza_


	41. In the Middle of Fire

_WAH!!! I HAVE DONE IT AGAIN!!! FORSAKEN MY DUTIES, BURNED ALL THE DOCUMENTS, LEAD YOU ALL INTO HELL!!!_

_(begs on her bare knees)_

_I am so sorry, really sorry, I should have updated loads earlier but currently I've had no time at all to write! Here is a list of what I've been doing since last update..._

_Exams  
__Graduation  
Italy (for 2 weeks)  
__Driver's License (2 weeks, though I managed to get it, wohoo!!!)  
__Been working all over summer, until Aug. 31th.  
__And my computer being in the repairs..._

_Spare time... none_

_I hope I can make this up somehow. _

_Shitza_

_Mood: The Ark-fever! I really am the worrying kind!_

**Chapter 40**

**In the Middle of Fire**

**In the Battle for a Future**

If anyone would witness this battle, they would see the thick pillars of smoke from several locations. The protection was breached and in the south of the dying area, darkening blood and remains of someone lay across the grounds, with ravens tearing the last remains down. The rampage of team 7 seemed historical, however at the moment, they were far from being called victors of the evil.

Widespread all over the area hung an odour of death, which would keep animals with keen noses away from there for at least another couple of years. And it did however not only come from the location, in which Konoha's Jounin team had disbanded from only a few hours ago, but also from other parts of the scenery. Blood was as common as the green leaves on the tree and the battles could be described like burning ice. Or a wall of fire which no water could kill.

It would be impossible to separate the four teams from their targets, now that they were so far ahead, now it would soon be over.

Like Kuro cared about his fellow Akatsuki, when his own life goal was so close. Standing in front of the said team that had already stumbled his plans far too many times. In his eyes, this world was something tainted that needed to be freed. And he would free it, by making sure that all things known as thoughts erase from your minds. You would be walking without knowing anything, like animals, but he believed animals to be happier than men. Happier, because they did not have to worry. They had their place, their place in the ecological system. Humans, humans were so complicated, and no one needed that, did they?

Zetsu's heart was still beating in his hand. Smirking he felt it beat faster, he knew Zetsu was near death, probably from having met someone far greater than him. That person or those persons were as he guessed judging by Zetsu's heartbeats, far greater than his ability, which surprised him, but it did not matter.

'Very well, Zetsu. I will help you, a little. At least, for a while.' he thought leading blackened chakra into the heart.

In another location, Zetsu howled in pain as one of his halves was washed away by the cursed chakra their leader used on him. Like a million needles pierced every centimetre of his skin. The colour in his irises turned blood red and hungry. This was the beast that resided within him, very much like Kabuto once had a beast within him, but this was different. This was no bloodline, and no Jutsu or seal. He was a living experiment from thousands of tests made of another thousand of experts who struggled to create Grass' first Ultimate weapon, which of course proved to be out-of-control. This was Zetsu of the Hidden Grass, a former Jounin also known as the Devil's Flytrap or the worst child ever born within the peaceful lush grass. At the age of five, his father crossed his genes with a flytrap, so he had this giant plant growing from his body. The Devil's Flytrap, killed his father and mother a year later, the first time he allowed the monster that was born from the situation, come out. Tore the place into pieces, was imprisoned until he turned 15, when they allowed him outside to fight. He was promoted a Jounin, and became the weapon they wanted for another year until Kuro found him having slaughtered his fellow Jounin companions.

"You have something special within you. It claws your skin, begging to come out, doesn't it? I can help you control it, if you swear loyalty to me and promise you will remain by my side until death."

It had been foolish to swear yourself to a complete stranger, but he did. And every day, after that, he had regretted it. Kuro did not only steal his freedom, but his will and his heart.

And every day, like this day, was filled with more and more pain.

Before his last coherent thought left him, he begged the youngsters before him to kill him. Before it would be, too late!

* * *

The skills to hide was a shinobi's most well-recognised ability. Without being able to hide, you would probably not last long as one.

So, skilfully staying in the shadows, team 8 proceeded their mission, though now things were more hellish that ever. Within a radius of 50 metre around it's target everything was burnt down in sheer madness. None of them, not even Shino who was now a member of the ANBU, dared to go near. Because every time any of hem tried moving into that direction, another blast of some forbidden jutsu would hit them.

"Shino-kun..." Hinata said through the small communication devices they all carried around the necks. "...what should we do...?" she asked, trembling slightly.

"Wait." the silent bug-user said calmly. In another end of the corner, Kiba surely didn't sound pleased. He and Akamaru had been the ones getting caught in the last attack, and surely would have enjoyed a payback. Indeed, as they waited, he and Akamaru were planning to land some well deserved hits on him, if they could get close enough.

Hinata carefully walked closer to the rampaging Akatsuki, who was currently smoking of some sort of poison. The air around Zetsu had become evil dark purple, and oozed of evil. The young Hyuuga made a few seals, activating her Byakugan for probably the third time that moment. But, once more she couldn't see pass the poisonous mists. There was too much chakra in that poison to allow her to focus beyond it. It came like a protecting wall that hid him from them.

Hinata suddenly blinked, focusing her eyes to something that came moving from the left of Zetsu. For a moment she was utterly confused, until she recognised them as Shino's bugs. She smiled, seeing that her comrades were handling the situation much calmer than she was. Chuunin or not, stronger or weaker it did not really matter. She was still the same Hinata, always trying her best, trying to prove her strength yet whenever she knew she couldn't do more, she felt proud of her friends and comrades.

The bugs, whom were around hundreds, slowly swarmed up to Zetsu. A few attempted to move into the poison, but as they touched it, with a crisp of smoke, they died in fire. But the bond used between the bugs and their host (Shino in this case) was incredible tight and it kept the bugs continuing marching. Hinata watched in awe as the bugs seemed plan something extra, along with their host. The bugs covered the ground, kneeling close to not be affected by the coming attacks. And it truly looked as if something special was coming, as they managed to get nearer and nearer. Rising to create a wall around him.

'What is Shino planning?' Kiba wondered, seeing the same as Hinata. The wall of bugs grew thicker and thicker. There was a piercing scream filling the air, coming from Zetsu and both team-mates were struck with the same awkwardness. What had Shino done?

* * *

While the piercing scream of the already mad creature known as Zetsu pierced the air, in another location, kilometres away, another Akatsuki seemed to have gotten caught in a trap as well. However this one was well famous, and as well deadly. Three team-mates smiled Game Over, watching Hidan try to struggle free from the attack. But, even though Hidan was a powerful character, his power did not for the minute seem to be able to stop the effect of his attackers. Hidan growled as the shadowed hands travelled further up on his body, reaching for his neck. The blond bitch was keeping his brainwaves blocked from his body, and the Fat Bomb restrained his physical attempts of escape. And now that broom-pony-tailed bastard wanted to choke him to death. Like, it could effect him. He was after all, the only one of Akatsuki who would never die, thanks to his Lord Jashin-sama, he would never die. Not until his Lord's wishes were all made.

Hidan chuckled deeply as the shadowed hands finally caught him around the throat.

"I feel hatred." he said softly. "Boy, you cannot kill me. I am immortal, I cannot die."

Ino and Chouji looked quite shocked at this statement. By Hidan's feet lay the now smashed scythe and the Akatsuki should be completely defenceless. But still, he made such statements which all sounded too odd to come from someone who was losing. However, of all people, Shikamaru seemed to be determined to finish him off, something that seemed off character thinking about this guy.

"Shut up, you are damn annoying!" he said, forming new seals. Hidan glared at him as the shadow hands around his neck suddenly disappeared, to be replaced by a dozen of spiked shadows that aimed for him, or more correctly, aimed for his heart.

Same time both Ino and Chouji dropped both their Jutsus, too bewildered to keep them up. However, it wasn't as if they were needed as the needle-like shadows suddenly rammed into Hidan's body, destroying his heart and at the same time making him unable to move. "It's over." Shikamaru said as Hidan made a last sigh as air left his lungs for good.

Or so it seemed... not entirely over...

"You kill my heart and my body, but my spirit will linger." words said not coming from Hidan's mouth, but from something within him. "Yet, know I haunt all of you who oppose my fate."

The grey haired Akatsuki smirked evilly, not showing any signs of pain he looked up, staring into their eyes. But suddenly, his eyes lost focus. "No, he whispered" gripping his heart... some sort of panic seemed to catch up to him as he murmured, "don't leave me here, sire!"

"However, I should perhaps reward you for your diligence... because I, like many others of the Akatsuki, or those who have been, knows how to stop the process..." he coughed. "After all, the demons are said to be older then men, can be conquered in only one way..."

Raising his arms the undead monster made a few seals. There was a bright light and dark patterns appeared on the ground around them, like pictures forming a story. Twisting around like vines, they spread all around to show the true tale of the 9 demons. There were all nine beasts from the one-tailed Raccoon dog to the nine tailed Fox. The fox was centred by all the other eight creatures, each of it's tails reaching out to them. However, the ninth reached to s imply symbol, the Chinese symbol for human, or man.

The picture was centred by a ring, with several marks. Among these marks were the symbols of the five elements water, fire, wood, metal and earth. Shadowing over this, the five marks were connected like a pentagram, symbolising a circle. Outside this, lay complete darkness.

Hidan coughed again, closing his eyes.

"I should have killed you while I had the chance, but this will do. This will do..."

And just as he had probably given them probably their biggest puzzle to solve, the once feared man made his last breath, falling to the ground in a mess of blood. Shikamaru stared at him, having let his shadow lessen it's hold. The so called genius stared at the marks on the ground, even he could not understand them...

* * *

While two teams were caught in surprise and bewilderment, a third seemed to have it a lot harder. Indeed, two miles from our previous scene, Sai, and team Gai were trying to take down Kisame, who was indeed more slipper than water, not only running through their fingers, but running through them. Currently, both Tenten and Neji were trapped in a quicksand like Jutsu. Sai was trying to help, but every time he got anywhere near them, Kisame would blow him back. He had yet not suffered any serious damage, but there was just a matter of time before...

Kisame was mockingly laughing seeing his stupid attempts, and all Sai could do was to hope that somehow, sometime, a miracle would happen.

But none came...

... and all Kisame did was to laugh at him, and that was when...

...the truth came...

"This scene seems familiar!" Kisame said, raising Samehada over his head. In the struggle and fight, Neji had managed to get him and Tenten out from the trap, but Tenten was wounded and Neji pretty wiped out. Sai stood before them, like a shield between death and life. Shielding them from death, at the price of his own death. And Kisame continued to laugh.

The blue Akatsuki looked as it was Christmas, because there was a certain gleam in his eyes. He stared at Sai, somehow lost in his own memories. A wide grin spread over his face, an evil one.

"I think I know why you are familiar. I've seen this face before, just a little older. That man, trying so desperately to save his wife and child, a young boy. And by me, turned into such a sticky corpse not even raven's would go near it..."

Sai stopped his movements, only one thought seemed to swirl in his confused mind. And he could simply not work it out...

"Ah yes, you must be him... aren't you. His son... the only one alive after the massacre I did to your parents?"

A raging beast like he had never experienced or heard of before seemed to roar in his chest. Red colours swirled like hatred over his eyes as he struggled to simply over there and beat the crap out of him. Neji had flung himself to restrain him, knowing such a rampage would only be for no good. But to Sai, only one thought swirled in his head. Mum and dad, murdered... and he, Kisame, was their murderer...

"Yes, come at me... lunge at me with all your rage, kill me, try to kill me." Kisame said calmly, resting his hand on his lowered sword. "And once you do, I will slice you into pieces, like I did to them..."

Sai was out of words as Neji tried to talk some sort of intelligence back to him, trying to persuade him to cool down and use his head. Well, Sai did cool down slowly, as Kisame was observing them, but he still did not back off. Copying something Naruto would do, the dark haired teen ragingly ran at him, starting to fight with a renewed strength.

"And don't you dare interfere!" was all he shouted back towards them as the ex-Root member called forth beast after beast, while Kisame slashed through every single one of them...

Tenten and Neji were mesmerised by the incredible fight. While Tenten tended to her wounded leg, bandaging the worst of the bleeding a simple branch had caused her, the two of them were quickly and silently trying to figure out what would be best. It was clear Sai would not let them fight, but the guy could never hope of winning. After all, his strength was nowhere near the same level like Kisame, who had the power to absorb chakra and add it to his own, constantly reload his power. And what was worse, the more Sai fought, the happier Kisame seemed. What in the world was the Shark-alike shinobi after?

* * *

The mess of plants mixed with flesh seemed to be some sort of mutation. After Shino had used his attack, letting his bugs simply feast upon the organs and life force that was this creature, all that seemed to be left was something you hardly could notice to human. But what turned out worse was that there seemed to be no end to this. With no heart, and not a living body of flesh and blood, Zetsu made reason to be one of Akatsuki's best weapons in battle. Unalike his fellow members, he didn't know the word restriction or restraint.

And nothing they had tried after this attack had worked. Shino had been knocked down first, now lying by a large fallen-over trunk, blood trickling from his lips. Kiba was bent over Akamaru, who had broken several bones within his body. Hinata was bruised and cut all over her body, not to mention a few burns from an attack that had made nettles twist around her, restraining her from moving. Adding those burns and stings, she could hardly move, less fight.

A maniacal gleam flashed in Zetsu's red eyes as he neared Kiba, who was the only one left for him to finish before he could eat them. Kiba grimaced, moving his own broken body to get ready to defend himself. But, before he had the chance to do anything more...

...Zetsu's eyes blanked. And the unreal Akatsuki fell to the ground, dead before he even hit it.

_TBC_

_End notes:_

_Once more sorry for the long wait (and short chapter thinking about the LONG wait) but it was really the fight between Hidan and team 10 that made most problem. Could figure out how to end it..._

_Until next time, and next wait, I can however say that the story will probably continue flowing a little faster again... seeing I will hopefully have more time now I'm starting University... OK, maybe not during the exam-periods, but according to my schedule, I only have a 3h lesson on Monday, Thuesday and Thursday and Wednesday and Friday off. Seeing as I refuse to work while studying (my own stubbornness I'm afraid), there will hopefully be more time to write and finish this. _

_Also, spoiler news (from the manga):_

_Arashi, as we all have called him, is, according to manga chapter 367, Namikaze Minato. Now, sadly enough, I am too lazy to change the name in the story... so stick with Arashi here..._

_And thirdly..._

_If I drag to long until next time, at least I can give you 2 minutes of fun. On Youtube there is a brilliant vid from a cosplay performance from Naruto. Search: Naruto YAOI, and click onto the first film. I am telling you, it's hilarious!!! _

_Good night!_

_Shitza_


	42. His Name

_Nihao should be the proper way of saying this nowadays, anyway... I must probably the weirdest woman on Earth starting my sixth language ever since I started sixth grade (which was, by the way, over six years ago). Anyway, as it seems so far, this year will surely not be as hectic so far as my previous ones. Surely enough, it will be a lot, but I won't be forced to sit from 7am to 10pm working. (takes a deep breath of relief)_

_We have finally reached one of my fav chapters of them all!!! Really, I have been longing to write this, ever since I started to include Sai to the story. Yes, a few chapters away, I told you about this chapter, and this one surely holds a lot of information, for example: Sai's identity and it starts with how Zetsu died so suddenly. All I can say is that it surely has something to do with his heart, but nothing more. You'll read it anyway. _

_Ps: No reviews... well, almost none... sniff... sniff... I should never have waited so long, seems I'm losing my readers again... sniff..._

**Chapter 41**

**His Name,**

**As the Battle Proceeds**

'Ice' was their first thought as they stood face to face with the said Leader of the Akatsuki. All they could feel from him was a sudden coldness, like the Northern wind on a sudden visit from the mountains. It sent chills to their bones, and fear to their hearts, but they wisely tried to ignore it. One misstep and they would probably all be dead.

And he could probably feel their fear and panic. Three Jounin, among the best in their age, were standing in front of him, terrified. Well, one of them were still more angry than frightened, but there was still a black spot in his heart, the small doubt that made things taste so wonderfully.

Suddenly a black mist appeared beneath their feet, pulling away their shocked expressions from his answers, into pure amazement and fear. The mist twisted around their ankles, up their bodies, binding them like they were ropes.

All three were raised from the ground, much to the Leader's amusement. "You surely are a sight for sore eyes. All this time you gave me, and this is what the Leaf sends us, a pack of newly-been Jounin who does not so far know the laws of nature. Because when a predator hunts, he hunts the weaker ones."

The nine pillars around him, all marked, started to glow fiery red. A dark thick smoke rose towards the heaven, which made shadows look like pure light.

"Do you see them? This is what the new days will be. These are the ones, bent by me, my will and power, that will recreate the world. Do you know what humans are? Tainted, greedy, hateful, they are nothing... NOTHING!!!"

The throbbing heart he was holding was suddenly smashed into a bloody mess.

* * *

_...Zetsu's eyes blanked. And the unreal Akatsuki fell to the ground, dead before he even hit it._

* * *

His hatred and anger were near consuming. Knowing that a ninja always needed to be five steps before anyone else, Jiraya had once told him to always carry concealed tools with him. One of those tools was a small knife he carried in his left sleeve. Carefully he started to cut himself loose, from the same dark power that by now had turned into black ropes.

"You know what, people like you make me feel really sick!" Naruto said softly, making his team-mates wake up from their misty daze. "And do you know why? Because you never realise that the good guys somehow always manage to stumble you plans."

The expression the Akatsuki had sunk into utter disgust. "Then perhaps a little lesson needs to be taught before I kill you." he said, making two seals that evaporated their ropes. Naruto and the others fell to their knees, but quickly got up to a battle formation.

"If you want to play, then let us do the first move. Kage Bunshin to Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, forming the seal and releasing several thousand copies of himself. The whole are seemed to be filled with Naruto's, and both his team-mates looked awed by the mere number.

But, Kuro didn't even raise an eyebrow, instead he formed six seals quickly after each other, creating a snowstorm that rampaged over them, not just destroying the copies, but also throwing all three several feet up in the air. All three landed however safely on top of the newly created snowy landscape, a bit shocked, but so far not seriously harmed.

"What the..." Naruto started, as he felt his feet suddenly numb from cold. He looked down to see his feet freezing as layer after layer of ice started to spread up his body. He heard Sakura gasp behind him, and Sasuke was furiously forming the seals for fire to melt it away.

Kuro simply smirked, forming new seals that sent ice needles at them. Even though their feet were frozen to the ground, they managed to dodge the most dangerous ones. By then, Sasuke managed to break his ice, and hurried to help the others escape as well.

But not for long, they all noticed, as they soon became caged like birds as the ice twisted up to surround them like a large bowl-shaped net.

"You see, the differences between you and me, is that compared to you, I don't lose." Kuro finished, drawing a veil of complete darkness around them.

* * *

His mind was blank, except for the single thought in his mind that screamed for revenge. Everything around him would until his death remain as a blur. Seeing that his created creatures did not manage to take down the Hidden Mist's blue monster, both Neji and Tenten joined in to fight and now it had once more turned into a raging battle between Akatsuki and the Hidden Leaf, only now the battle was fought for a more personal matter than ever before. The ground was literally covered in ink and blood, making no room for even the dust itself. And during all this, Kisame kept his cool, focusing his attacks mainly on Sai, whisking of the two others.

Sai's attacks were frantic, unplanned, heavily created one after another and always deadly, but Kisame still kept his cool, working the madness to his own benefits. Mixed with all of his creations, Tenten fired a rain of shuriken, kunai, needles and every other shinobi tool there probably was. Neji fired blasts of chakra that would normally have made a man howl in pain. Kisame danced around these, letting his sword absorb the chakra only adding his own power. Even when Sai created a three headed beast didn't he blink, but simply slashed it in two. A loud howl was heard followed by a bubbling splash as the ink dissolved and mixed together with everything else that now was on the ground. The Blue Akatsuki appeared in the blink of an eye behind Sai, slashing his shoulder. The pale shinobi winced, stumbling away. Hate filled his eyes as he took position among his companions.

Neji could feel his blood boil. This had gotten too far.

"You bastard!" Neji screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Neji, calm down" Tenten whispered, trying not to make things worse.

Kisame smirked. "You still have the energy to yell at me, huh? Perhaps, I should beat you up a little more, teach you to show us some respect, eh?"

"Teach us to show respect! We should be the ones to teach you what life is about. You Akatsuki are nothing more than low life, surviving upon the fear of others. But I will not fear you, not when everyone depend us each other to pull this mission of. Even Sai joined our team, when our old team-mate could not."

"Probably a real loser then." Kisame said,swinging his huge sword over his head.

"Lee is no loser!" Tenten yelled.

"Lee sacrificed his own strength for his dreams. Gave up everything he has spent his whole life working on. He was the brightest burning fire that I've seen, giving everything."

Kisame smirked, his shark fangs put in a wide grin.

"Like I said, a loser." he said, swinging Samehada down to cut them in pieces, but all jumped away and dodged. All except for Neji who simply put had stepped aside, so that the sword grazed his arm instead.

"I'll show you who is the loser. _Byakugan_!"

In theory, those who are trained in one battle style proves weak to another. But Kisame was not a normal person, and proved so as Neji moved in to close his Tenketsu points. Before the young Jounin could blink, Zetsu had knocked him back with a powerful blow of his fist. Tasting blood in his mouth, Neji hopped back to his feet, but Kisame didn't give him time to recover. He did not need a sword to defeat such a weak Jounin as this. Neji's ears rung, his ribs broke one by one and the pain slowly became so much he wasn't fully aware of it. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, was he dying?

Tenten rushed to his side, catching him before he hit ground. The young Hyuuga had received, in this short time, a mass of cuts, several bruises, a dozen of broken bones and his normally stainless white clothes were now soaked in blood. Kisame laughed, turning his attention back to Sai.

"You truly make me laugh, young man. By the way, did anyone tell you this? I know more about you probably than the old geezer ever did. Or should I say differently, young Saikoro Ken?"

Once again, the world started to spin for him. The name that slipped from Kisame's cruel lips were bouncing around within his mind. Though he had no remembered it for long, suddenly memories started leaking back to him faster than a bolt of lightning. He didn't even see Kisame raising Samehada above his head, ready to strike a deadly last blow.

**Flashback**

_He had been very young once, living with his mother and father, those days when they still were alive. And now, when pieces of his shattered life seemed to slowly fit together, he remembered it more clear than ever before._

_It had been sunny that day, and his father had left early like always, to join the other men by the Green Pines, a mass of thick pines that were good for firewood and that had been ordered to chop down. His mother was like always, at home, painting. He could see her more clearly, her dark hair (very much like his own) and her loving gold eyes gazing at her from the top of the huge canvas. For he had been loved, though he had been so young. His parents often proved how valuable he was to them. _

_There had been a few younger women whom often came to the cottage, whom all loved to play with him and today they took him to the river. For hours he sat by the small beach, looking at all the sparkling water, while the women did their chores. One of them had given him a particular white stone he held in his small hands, turning it around, just gazing at it. When all of sudden he found himself in the shadow of a man, who looked down at him._

"_As children they are so innocent." the man said. Sai watched him as he walked away towards the lane that lead home. Being a very young child he simply thought of how the man seemed to frighten him. Like this aura of something evil._

"_Sai, we're going home!" one of the women said, picking him up from the ground. Baskets had been filled with clean laundry, and in one empty one, one of the women put him, carrying him home._

_He loved being carried. It made him feel safe. _

_But his safety was consumed by another evil, when the all of women gasped. Because the wooden cottage his father built so many years ago, was burning in bright flames. _

_And it proved that both his parents, died in those flames._

**End Flashback**

Before Kisame's blow hit him, Sai took out a kunai to stop it five inches from his shoulder. Tenten made a movement to come to his help, but he angrily told her not to. This was something only he could do.

Because a child loves his parents. And the parents loves their child as well.


	43. What Hate Gives

_Cry, because after this there are only 5 planned chapters, and one epilogue... Ok, can't believe myself it's near the end. Oh well... kind of wonderful as well since this story is the longest I've ever written... in my entire life. And may as well remain that._

_Not that this will be the exact end... I am planning on some rewriting on my three most popular stories: _

_Harry Potter and the Heirs of the Founders (2004-2005, Harry Potter)  
Spirit Lives (2004-2005, Spirited Away)_

_As the Season Fall (2006-(2007?) Naruto)_

_So I will probably not be entirely gone from here, I do want however to edit those three stories, because they became my favourite ones to write. In the same order as well (sorry), but it's kind of weird, my whole fanfiction writing started 3 years ago, with one story that took almost 20 chapters before people really started to review on it, and it still is the most popular of them all._

_Anyway, back on the AtSF news, this chapter will once more be full of surprises, a little bit of the memory lane, loads (sigh) of fighting... and well... something that might come in surprise to you all. Because the fight on Kuro, is about to turn around... _

_Shitza_

_Ps: Something I forgot to add to the footnotes in the last chapter. Sai's name: Saikoro Ken: means Ken: __**strong**__ Saikoro: __**dice**_

_Pps: Sometimes I truly feel like killing my younger self, because half the breaks I take writing are because once i wrote something that clearly does not bode well with what I want to write. The great problem of writing fanfictions!!!_

**Chapter 42**

**What Hate Gives,**

**Is Nothing but Sorrow**

_As a child, we live day by day, and each day becomes an adventure unalike the previous. We have yet to develop a sense for time, that there are minutes and hours, that the winter slowly turns to spring and that with each new spring that comes, a new years arrives. All that exists for us, is a small world that can be our home, our parents and perhaps even some parts of the neighbourhood. On occasion, we arrive in a new world, with many new faces, with many new and undiscovered things. Our parents perhaps point things out for us, telling us what things are so we will one day know. Being so young, your life circles around your parents, the first people you probably meet (apart from the nurses at the hospital). Years later we forget this, years later the memories bleaches and turns to fragments that has helped to shape us, even though we can't always remember them. _

Sai's mind was completely tangled, that he didn't even notice himself block Kisame's blow with a kunai. He jumped back several steps. His mind was in a complete disarray, jumping from past to present. He remembered things so clearly, things he thought were perhaps only dreams. And constantly echoing within his mind was a soft voice he thought he had lost forever. A woman singing for him, singing him to sleep each and every night. And he felt secure hearing them, for they told him one thing. She was always there for him, she was always there.

For a split second he even wondered if she wouldn't appear from behind a tree, smiling at him. But she would never be able to do that ever again, for he already knew she wasn't there any more. She had not been for so many years. She was dead, and would never sing for him ever again.

**Flashback**

_The flames licked the house, slowly turning it to ashes. The women who helped guarding him slowly backed from the flames, the one who held him clung to him, trying to protect him from this horrid scene. The screams and gasps filled the air, among with the nasty sounds of flames. _

"_Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" they suddenly heard a male voice shout from behind. Two dragons of pure water rose from the lake, and in a perfect bow flung themselves at the burning house. A man, with brown hair, cut to resemble the crown of a rooster, round face, blue glasses appeared out of nowhere. Everyone turned around looking at the stranger that suddenly had appeared out of nowhere. Sai's own eyes had been gleaming, out of his young curiosity that all children have. Giggling he had stretched his small hand towards the man who seconds later disappeared only to reappear by the now ashed leftovers. Furiously he dug his way through burnt timber and coal until he suddenly stopped. An eerie silence swept over them as the man bowed his head, as if he was crying. Hope can not give us everything, and he had been too late. Both were dead._

_A few of the women stepped slowly forward, but most backed, scared of who this stranger was, including the one carrying Sai. The man stood up, partly covered in soot he walked up to the woman who cared for the child, and asked first if he could give him to him. _

"_I... c-can..." she said weakly._

"_Please, I was supposed to be his protector. I can take him somewhere safe. After all, the one who did this has yet to be caught, and could easily kill him as well."_

_She agreed, only if he promised to keep him safe. Strong hands took him, yet carried him gently as they suddenly took off among the many treetops. Fast the travelled and soon enough the arrived at the gates of Konoha. Odd gazes met them, most directed to the man who carried him. _

"_Who is that, Kouji-sama?" a male voice asked. Kouji grunted. He dropped Sai gently to the ground, letting the kid stretch his short legs, replying:_

"_Hiro and Aya's kid. Kisame just killed them, saw their bodies myself. Send a medic team there, I'll take the kid to Danzou-sama."_

"_Roger!!!" the male voice said and left._

_Kouji picked up Sai again, letting him sit on his broad shoulder while he made his way through the thick crowd of people, many whom were crying since both parents had been quite popular around. Which was quite surprising since neither of them had ever been a shinobi. Yet both had good hearts, and he wondered if their kid would grow up a little like that as well?_

_But, it was all for Danzou to decide._

_Root's Headquarters lay further in the centre of the village, and while they walked Kouji entertained the small kid by singing a few well known Root melodies. The child was still laughing, playing with his weird hair. He obviously had never seen anyone who had a haircut. _

_Passing the guards, he asked for an escort in important business. After all, even the Hokage hadn't found out about this yet._

_Even though Sai had forgotten most about his earliest childhood, he never forgot the fear he had facing this man. Everything around him oozed of death and as a small child he whimpered, clutching his so called saviour. _

_Danzou was weighing different pieces of gold when they walked him. For a second he looked at him, then asked. _

"_Is this it?"_

_Kouji nodded slowly. "Both were dead when I came, couldn't save them. But their kid was lucky, looks like neighbouring women took him with them on laundry duty."_

_Danzou shook his head. "You requested a mission to save your best friend, and yet you come here and disappoint me. Ne does not need people like you, pulling us backwards."_

"_Danzou?" he asked, but it was too late. A kunai came sizzling into the air and stuck in his neck. Kouji fell to the ground, dead almost a second after it hit him. Sai fell on top of him, his clothes equally stained in blood. The small kid looked worryingly at him, his small hand covered in blood touched the now pale face. Making marks on it Danzou realised something. If he played all his cards well he would have the perfect warrior. A child raised without the meaning of love and care, a perfect warrior within any feelings. _

**End Flashback**

The puzzle was finished, and Kisame was finished. He swore that for himself and his dead parents as he pushed the blue shark back, far enough to let him escape back into a shadow. Kouji had gotten his wish, he had not forgotten love and care, it had laid rooted in him since the day he was born and his mother first held him. It had always appeared, and now was full awaken. Danzou had not managed to make him to a weapon because of that, he cared. Even though it took him years to discover this feeling but he cared for others. First for his parents, whom he loved, for Kouji who had saved him, for Hino his first friend and later Ino, whom he loved more then he could remember ever loving anyone. And, he had yet to show her all of that.

Kisame's eyes widened as Sai attacked again, but this time the attack was different. This time, the attack held so much meaning. A promise, an oath, an unbreakable vow. He was even more shocked when he realised that this brat had pushed Samehada back, to the point that he scratched his own shoulder where the blade touched him.

"Bastard!" he yelled swinging his sword, but Sai ducked. Instead the young boy stabbed the blue beast with a Kunai that went stright into one of his lungs. Now, breathing harshly with blood gushing out of his mouth, flowing down his black robe. Sai took out two more Kunai, and stabbed Kisame's right shoulder, making his muscles useless. Kisame dropped Samehada as the young teen did the same on the other arm. Taking out wires the pale teen managed to trap him to a trunk of the tree. Taking out a fresh scroll, his last, he quickly drew a picture of a roaring dragon. Creating the seals, the picture rose from the scroll, flew over to Kisame, mouth opened wide. And quickly swallowed the second last Akatsuki to never be seen again.

Tenten and Neji were both shocked beyond belief, not uttering as much as a word hurrying back to him. Sai was standing looking up towards the grey clouds, a name slipped from his lips.

"Ino..."

* * *

It did not look good at all. By now, the situation almost looked hopeless. As the seconds ticked they could only watch the enormous amount of chakra starting to fasten itself on the Leader of Akatsuki, their last wall to climb for victory, and the hardest one to conquer of all. All three shivered, as they felt a change in the weather, it was getting colder every minute. After all, Kuro was born in the Hidden Snow, and the change of temperature had to be his doing.

Naruto looked at his team-mates. Both looked back and nodded. Three quarters of their bodies were turned to blocks of ice, and the situation looked bad. Naruto focused his attention on Sakura, fire had proven near useless melting this away and Sasuke was running low on chakra. Giving a court nod she understood him. The kunoichi closed her eyes, focused her chakra on every muscle in her body, adding all she could to break her way free. Kuro did not look happy as the sole girl of the team fought her way free, smashing the ice trapping her comrades in the process.

All three came back to their feet, once more. Kuro glared at them, powering his blizzards to maximum effect. Tossing them back, trying to break them for good. But he had not counted for their stubbornness, nor their teamwork. For the moment they were tossed back, they exploded in a poof of smoke, leaving behind three logs.

'A replacement?' he said before turning just in time to duck one of Sakura's punches. The pink kunoichi missed and soared above him, landing and kicked him back. This had been planned.

Kuro landed right beside Sasuke, who had shaped his lightning chakra into a blade he most happily stabbed him with. "A ninja must look underneath the underneath." he said wisely, before kicking him over to Naruto, who landed one of his Wind Rasengan in him, creating a hell of destruction in the process. All three smirked at each other as Sasuke and Sakura joined Naruto to finish this of.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was home packing for their next mission. They would probably not need much, their destination didn't lay too far away, and hopefully they would be home soon. If they returned home that was..._

_He looked through his apartment once more, stopping here and there just looking at things. His parents' pictures, the picture of him and the remaining team 7. A picture taken later of the team and a picture Sakura once took of him and Sasuke when both had fallen asleep on top of each other, under a Sakura tree. He smiled, silently resting his fingers on the last picture. If anyone would have asked him about a year ago if he would ever consider falling in love with the last Uchiha, he would probably had laughed and called them weird. Now, he knew he loved him, and Sasuke knew as well. As well as he loved Itachi's kids, which was another kind of love. In such a short time of his life, so much changed around him. _

_Suddenly there was a knock, and he hurried to open. Sakura stood outside, looking slightly breath taken, but still serious. _

"_Naruto, team-meeting in five minutes. I just found out a few things I think we all should consider."_

_Naruto nodded, hurried back to grab his rucksack and sped after the pink blur that was hurrying to their location. It was their usual training ground, and Sasuke was already waiting. His rucksack hung loosely on his shoulder and he smiled warmly as they arrived. _

"_Hi!" he said with a smile, something he mainly only did when Naruto was around, or when they were in private._

_Naruto greeted him with a quick peck, before turning his attention back to Sakura. "So, what was so important?" he asked as they all stood facing each other._

"_It's what Tsunade-sama told me a few minutes ago. Apparently Kuro, their leader, is an expert in using snow Jutsus and well." she took forward a book that seemed to be all the information Konoha had on this person. Naruto took it and turned a few pages, skimming over all the information it held. Quickly he made a clone that took over the reading, and it hurried to find out anything it could. _

"_So, snow should melt in fire, shouldn't it?" Sasuke asked. _

"_The point is, nothing among all the information Konoha has on this thing, it says anything of any weaknesses, and no one knows how strong his Jutsus are and..._

"_Oh, for god's sake!" Naruto interrupted. "If that's the cause, we'll do it my way. _

"_What, try his strength and end up dead?" Sasuke asked._

"_Partly, try his strength, but not die in the process. He made a few signs for them to come closer before whispering his plan to them. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked, but they nodded._

"_That's brilliant, you're a genius!" Sakura shouted giving him a bear hug. _

_Sasuke didn't say anything, but Naruto knew anyway. They would make it out of this fight alive, and if all went well, so would everyone else._

**End Flashback**

And that had been the plan. Attack him, test his boundaries, and if the situation turned grave, they would all use replacement techniques to get themselves out of there. The good part in this plan had been that they had proven to themselves and to Konoha that this guy was not unbeatable. If you played your cards right, he would fall, and they knew it. He wasn't dead, he was probably taking things slower and biding his time seeing his mistakes, but it did not matter. It was all they needed to know.

Kuro had scatted into the shadows, now obviously watching them. Their attacks had proven too many bad things for him, and good things for them it was safer for him to hide.

Sakura clenched her fists and Naruto had produced a few more clones to help him. Sasuke stood still, having closed his eyes and preparing his next move as well.

Naruto flicked his hands, signalling for his clones to move. The clones disappeared among the trees, scattered to find the location of their prey. What they had not counted for however, was Kuro's ability to extend his power, allowing him to destroy all clones without leaving his location.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed. They had hoped for him to find him so that Sakura could give one of her uppercuts. But as it seemed, it looked like Kuro was starting to play their game as well, and they had to be even more cautious.

"Too bad neither Hinata or Neji were here, they would have spotted him right away." Naruto murmured. There was a second, before they could see the ice coming after them again.

A second snowstorm was thrown over them, and this time they did not have time to flee. Sakura was thrown back, hitting her back on a tree. Naruto managed to grip a branch and was dangling there while the storm tried to take him away somewhere. Sasuke however had managed to keep himself to the ground with both hands, attaching himself with chakra. His eyes were blood red, and in the centre of the pupil was...

The Mangekyo Sharingan, the Sharingan created from Uchiha Madara on his dying day. The Sharingan that on the contrary from the first version, did not harm the user, but the opponent solemnly.

Kuro stared in fear for he had not counted for this. Surely he knew about the Sharingan, but had not known that Itachi's brother had it. And before he knew it he was caught in the red dimension, were thousands of devils seemed to tear upon his skin.

The storms dropped and both Naruto and Sakura could go back to Sasuke as he stood controlling the Leader's mind. And that's when Naruto noticed something he did not think the others would. The whole battle with Kuro had seemed somewhat strange, and he saw why. He knew why, and he also knew Kuro's greatest weakness. And the key that would hopefully end i all...

_TBC_

_Ah, I am betting you are all dying to find out now, aren't you?_

_Well, you will have to wait for that, next chapter will contain (and yes, I am spoiling for once) everything about Kuro's past, meaning the conclusion to this chapter will have to wait. Why, because I am a truly sadistic person whenever I feel like it..._

_Ok, that was a joke. No, there are just so many things about Kuro I decided to put it in one chapter, instead of putting snippets about it. It's a sad story, really, so bring tissues next time, I'll see you then. _

_Shitza_

_Ps: Give me credit, it was only a day over a week that I updated. A rare occasion perhaps, we'll see..._

_PPs: Anyone realised? Yes, I am weird today, but that's because I was watching Princess Tutu a minute ago, and forgive me for saying this on a Naruto chapter but: _

_It has to be one of the cutest animé ever made!!!_


	44. The Tale of a Monster

_OK... here goes nothing... _

_I hope you all brought your teddy bears and made sure your mummies are next to you because this chapter is all about a monster. I somewhat feel like a monster myself for ever making this kind of character, because as far as I know, he is far more sinister than any character before him... well, except for one. (If anyone has read Spirit Lives, then you might have come across Chip, and you'll see what I mean)._

_Oh well... yet nothing seems to compare to the True Akatsuki Leader... if anyone hasn't gotten this point yet, Kuro and Yoru are two characters that are completely 100 Shitza-made since the two last posts for Akatsuki were not revealed back then. Now you know whom they were, if you have read the latest manga chapters. And in my personal opinion, those characters are cooler than mine, somewhat... _

_Anyway, while I am brooding my mind for future chapter edits, why don't you enjoy the next chapter. And sorry once again for having to wait, but there was just a lot of things that needed to be done, and my Chinese sadly enough has first priority when it comes to all my time._

_Shitza_

_Ps: Half this chapter through I broke down and actually started to cry... because after all, feels kind of empty when you are set ending on the story, after this, there are only 3 chapters left and an epilogue._

**Chapter 43**

**The Tale of the Monster,**

**The Boy with the Heart of Ice**

Yukigakure is far from the most popular villages amongst the Shinobi islands... it lies at the farthest north mountains you can reach by foot, completely isolated from the outer world and almost every year the snow remains like a thick layer on the ground. On a very rare occasion, you would see the tiniest hint of earth and sometimes even grass, but these years grew less and less for every period.

A man around his sixties walked slowly up the road back to his own steady-built house. The snow hit hard on him, often making him slip. A woman, somewhat near her forties, were waiting for him at home. She would probably have good food made and his warm bed ready for him. This hard snow could give it a damn, he would be home soon. He could almost taste the stew from the fire.

However, there was no stew cooking, not even the smallest crumb of bread stood ready for him. His old nose crooked by a familiar stench of blood that hit his nose trills. An even more familiar cry hit his ears, and a desperate female voice tried to shush it.

"Not now my little one, we can't have daddy knowing about you yet!" she whispered. In all his rage, he hurried of to the bedroom, where the eight children all stood around the bed, with their mother holding a bloody lump, which unmistakeable was a newborn baby.

"Woman, what are you holding there?!" he demanded to know. She panicked, gripping the child closer to her chest. Hating her even more for it, he struggled to take it, ready to throw it into the snow. Their children had to watch a fight between their parents, which always resulted in the same thing. And as their mother was still tired from her delivery, she soon sadly lost her son, and the man took it. He opened a drawer and took out rope, went outside to tie it to a tree and tied the baby to it. They were poor, had less money and they were already starving as it was, they did not need another mouth to feed!

Cries could be heard from their cottage as he beat her that evening. The oldest child of the family, Mao, saw like usual, responsibility for everyone younger than herself. Sneaking out in the middle of the night, she untied the child and carried it down town and put it somewhere better. An orphanage that lay five blocks from their house, the boy would survive there, she knew that. She scribbled, in bad writing, his name. Kuro, meaning the ninth!

It wasn't as if Kuro had it better there, though his family after three years died from a plague that affected half the village, before the said damage was burnt down. He never became popular where he stayed, being silent and menacing, he was tossed out on the streets when he was only five years of age. There he learnt the harshness of mankind, having to fight the dogs for food, stealing from bypasses pockets to get some valuables, he later sold in the dark corners of the streets. When he was six he could kill a man by firstly sneak between their legs, slit their ankles and when they were howling in pain, slit their throats. Of all children, he was used to the sight of blood that he, by the age of seven, was their youngest Genin ever, who had never even took the Exam. The Yukikage had seen the boy various times, and admired his strength saying it needed a better use.

Only two years later he became Chuunin, and lead a horde of Snow ninjas to a successful ambush in Kusagakure, the Hidden Grass. His deeds became so admired by his elders, that they decided to make him Jounin at the mere age of 12, where most people only dreamed of their first Shinobi rights. But he was no ordinary boy, that was for sure, and many knew that.

For example, during one of his later missions, he was assigned to, with the help of two other platoons, to take a rare chakra crystal from a village, that was once known as the Hidden Sun (in the Earth Country). The Hidden Sun, (Tenpigakure), was by then the Earth Country's strongest village, well armoured and defended by high stone walls, said to be raised by their first Tsuchikage. Those walls stood against all the attacks the village could ever imagine themselves in, leaving their opponents in deepest despair.

Or so, they thought...

Because the Hidden Snow, so unknown and so distant, did attack them, in a way that no one had imagined. Sneaking their attack from below the Earth. What Kuro would be able to remember from that day would be poles of ice, spiking out from the ground were bodies of various men, women and children hung like ragged limps in the wind.

A legendary place no one had set their foot inside had been turned to crumbs in a matter of minutes. The few shinobi that survived, among with other survivors, would after a year build the current Iwagakure, which was built by a surrounding labyrinth of natural rocks. And a rivalry spread over the two villages, that until this day had not been sated.

He was only 15, not even a man yet. And he was already nicknamed the monster of the Snow for his deeds. But he was not what you would call a reckless monster, no, he had ambitions and dreams, which he surely displayed in front of the dying bodies.

But one year after this mission, on a day similar to the same day he was born, shouts and panicked voices could be heard from the Snow. Their precious, famous warrior had suddenly disappeared, not even leaving the tiniest trace behind him.

Years passed by slowly, new eras came, that with it also brought the downfall of the Hidden Snow's short glory. The Hidden Rock slowly rebuilt itself, taking back their honour, yet the rivalry between them remained the same. Treachery, assassins and murder became a fashion between, that has yet come to end. After all, something the Hidden Snow had done had been such a shameful act, that the Rock probably never would forgive them...

But to get back to Kuro's strange life, he soon seemed to vanish out from everyone's knowledge. Slowly after a few more years, his name started to reappear again, but with another touch around it. And for new listeners... Several gangs, both smaller and larger, got to experience his presence, he often switched, which was mainly because they could no longer stand his ways. He seemed to hate everything about humans, about humanity and personally about shinobi. Yet, he was a shinobi himself, perhaps he hated that as well.

Perhaps that later became an excuse that he quit the various gangs, once one of them, from the old Village Hidden in the Mist, started to talk about the eight gates, and how it would make almost everyone's wish true. A frenzy, never before seen by him, exploded as he spent his time researching, digging up every single detail about it. It wasn't until he found one of the members of the said Yuhi clan that he found out more about this. The woman who told him all he needed to know was pregnant, praying on her bare knees to let her escape, if she just gave him all information he needed. And she could tell him near all he needed to know, and he let her live. That woman happened to be Yuhi Hikari, Yuhi Kurenai's mother.

And the plans started to build up. He started to travel around the shinobi countries to look for others, others like him who saw the disgrace of all living, and whom wanted powers and the proof that they were more than just tools paid by awfully small amounts of money.

First he found Zetsu, whom he carved straight into his own palm. Likewise to him, the man was born to be a weapon, but now this weapon would serve a better judgement than those passed on by his creators.

Secondly, Yoru, who joined by his own will. Half blinded and even back then talking to his deceased sister, yet he became a wonderful addition as he had abilities that made him much stronger than the average shinobi.

Thirdly Sasori, who reached them through rumours and the red haired man had already abandoned his own village to live for his art. Kuro saw him for what he was, someone who knew the bitterness of those who called themselves good, and he too was accepted into the gang.

Then after Sasori, Konan, the fourth and only girl to ever appear among them. She was an origami expert, who made Jutsus after origami she folded. Deadly ones to add, she had been famous for the murder of two clans in her home village.

The fifth to join was Kisame, whom once had been Konan's team-mate, and much alike her, grew tired of the strict rules of the ninja. After him, Deidara, who was recruited shortly after when rumours reached Sasori about another creator of Art. Exploding ones, to add.

No. 7 was Kakuzu, followed shortly by a man named Orochimaru from the Hidden Leaf. A man who wanted nothing more than to take his own revenge on his birthplace. After that Kabuto, who never became a member, but a watchdog for them. Even though he killed Konan with his so called birthright. The female Akatsuki had been unable to stop the rampaging beast that resided within him.

Near last to arrive was Itachi, who had just then murdered almost his entire clan. Then Hidan, who murdered his Kage's family. Lastly Tobi, who came from God knows where... all they needed to know was that the impudent man slept outside their door for three months before he was allowed inside, after cleaning himself. (He smelled)

"You will see." he told them. "We will start a new era, where we can rule and create the world as it should be. You see, power are only granted for those who deserve it and whom does not deserve it more than us, the strongest shinobi where we are from?"

The mere name of this organisation caused fear to strive through even the bravest ninja. And they soon became the fear for all the nine who had been chosen to host the monsters within their bodies.

And now, he stood here, trapped in a mere illusion caused by the brother of one of the persons who had helped his dream so near completion. And he would not give up, this was not over yet.

After all, someone has to recreate this cruel world, back to how it should be.

_TBC_

_Wah, I know it's short, please do forgive me. I was kind of tired half of this chapter, didn't think of much to detail it with._

_Anyway, I'll start continuing working on this story soon enough, yet not more for tonight... (yawns for the third time in five minutes)_

_Gonna take a well deserved typing rest, please don't flame because it was short, flame for other reasons. _

_I know I don't make any sense anymore tonight so, see yah all later!_

_Shitza_


	45. A Final Fight

_You know... sometimes you truly hate computers... or yourself... in my case, both! In October 12th to 14th, my computer decided that it had enough, and refused to start (can understand it thinking how rough I can get). Spent a whole weekend fixing it back... please keep your thumbs on it that it won't back down on me again. _

_(Apologizes to her computer a hundred times)_

_This counts for my fourth sabotage of a computer (luckily this one fixed itself quite easily). First one crashed, second burned up, third blacked and this time it refused to start. There have been other coincidences as well, counting 2 iPods and one videotape. The only thing about my technology that is old is my old CD player in my bookshelf, which after 14 years is still running. _

_Oh well, back to business, I have a request for all... in the means of reviews... I have not been begging, blackmailing or anything alike so far, but I looked at my status for this story and in the last few chapters... well, point said it's 1/40 reviews per chapter. Now, I know around 80 people are still following this story (and I am entirely grateful), yet... do you think it's possible to raise the status a little? One more review wouldn't hurt, would it?_

_Special thanks for my two reviewers who have been very loyal to this story since it's birth! (sends you both hugs and cookies)_

_Shitza_

_Ps: This chapter dragged for several reasons: 1, the one mentioned above (hugs her computer and hope for the best) 2, I got sick (fever) and well... I managed to write myself into a corner. (Has not happened for many years to tell you, but it's annoying like hell when it does because you get cut out of options. _

_PPs: If you can't stand blood... I must warn you this chapter contains a lot of it! _

**Chapter 44**

**A Final Fight,**

**A Final Win?**

_Sasuke watched slowly while the Akatsuki Leader was screaming in pain and agony, still he was not interested in his pain and suffering. Naruto's plan had been far more than simply trapping him. He had asked a lot out of him, when he asked Sasuke to hold the Jutsu, long enough for the dark haired teen to analyse his weaknesses, something only this dimension could provide. The Leader would be helpless, as well as Sasuke had time to finish his task without too much strain. Surely enough, this was one of Uchiha's strongest techniques, but it needed quite the amount of chakra to restrain someone like him from breaking out from it. _

_Sasuke stood silently, his normal Sharingan awake, scanning the Leader's every move. Time ticked slowly, as the Leader screamed while one bony creature ripped his arm off. Gazing silently over the pained face, he saw what he needed to know. An expression that perhaps would lead to more clues, and more pieces to this puzzle. _

_Another thing he noticed after several seconds was a strange aura coming from him, like something trying to burst out, to take control. He could not put his finger on it, but to tell the truth, it made him shiver in fear. _

_Was that the source of his evil? Or something even worse? _

_Time ticked as he stood there while Kuro's eyes grew even wider and wider. "NO!" the man screamed several times, followed by several curses, snarls and death-threats. Sasuke ignored the threats, knowing well enough not to listen to such things. _

_Indeed, time ticked slowly, but not slow enough for the Uchiha who after counted (2 days) had to let go. Two days, which in reality had been a minute. _

**Back to present time**

Sasuke blinked. Naruto stood behind him, letting him lean to his chest. As he had been standing in such concentration had for some reason made the Uchiha nearly fall backwards. Leaning back in a relieved sigh, he whispered the whole incident into the blond's awaiting ear. Naruto nodded, nodding towards Sakura to quickly join them, before Kuro (who was recovering amazingly fast considering he had been kept in the Mangekyo), returned to his senses and would pulverize them.

Sakura joined them within a second and Naruto whispered his final instructions to her. The green eyes grew wider with each word, tears seemed to steadily grow as he whispered his last, perhaps his last words. Her first thoughts were that he was mental, but doing his best to calm her some, he told her his reasons.

For all those whom respected him...

For all those who loved him...

For all those deaths...

For the village...

For his friends...

For his subordinates...

And most of all, for Sasuke, whom he prayed would not grieve him too much if he did not return.

He had one request of her.

Something he would only dare say in this situation...

To tell Tsunade that if he did not return, that she would save the Sixth Hokage position for him, and the next kage to come, would be the seventh.

Sakura was in tears, Sasuke was clueless since he had no idea what was going on. (He had not been listening to them, too tired to almost think).

"Take care of him." Naruto said. His body was glowing slowly into orange, and the pink haired Kunoichi gasped seeing what he was doing. Somehow, a small tiny amount of the Kyuubi's chakra still resided within him, far from a threat, but enough that it kept him alive last time he neared death. He had realised this a few days pre this adventure, having noticed a familiar warm feeling hosting from his body. And he had saved this card until all cards had been placed on the table, his triumph card... But who knew what would happened after this?

Kuro, who had by now regained his posture was amazed that the last Jinchuuriki was still hosting some of the chakra. One slender tail flickered angrily behind the young man's body, as his nails lengthened some, his teeth became fangs and his eyes changed shape so that his appearance would appear more out of a fox. On all four the blond teen snarled:

"You won't take a step further, this day it will end."

Kuro's mind reeled. This scene was truly familiar as his body changed shape as well. Eight magnificent tails elongated from his back. His body disappeared within a mass of chakra, the form of Kyuubi was starting to transform.

* * *

_Several years pre this story, Kuro had come to the Hidden Sun's Ruins, where many legends still lay. In this dead village, one man stood facing him, baring his fangs and howling in anger. Five tails appeared behind him, his eyes became darker, his ears longer and his nails sharper, like claws. Bright blue hair became brown, as hair grew on his face, over his body. __

* * *

_

Kuro's body had turned five times his normal size. Now before the blond stood a magnificent eight tailed fox. The middle tail seemed to be missing, which seemed to be the place for his own. Naruto growled, knowing this would not be easy. After all, he was several tails short. He was lucky though, he had something Kuro had not.

* * *

"_You will not take a step further, you monster of the Snow!" The thing had growled. Around him lay several corpses of his fellow friends, the few whom had treated him like one. Jutsu after Jutsu, blow after blow they were still fighting, even though the sun was setting. So far it had turned to a tie, with no end. __

* * *

_

Naruto had something to fight for. He had people who depended on this victory, and he would not give up, no matter how small his chances were. Only that doubled his efforts, as he jumped at the creature, snarling and growling, clawed his way through the layer of chakra that seemed to be not as thick as it seemed.

_

* * *

_

_The fight had ended quite abruptly with a sword sticking out of the Sun nin's body. He was gasping for air, as blood gushed from his mouth and wound. Kuro stared at him without any display of emotion, a perfect weapon. The Sun nin hit the ground, laying staring at his enemy. Shakingly he formed a few seals after each other, murmuring unheard words. Kuro's vision blanched, as some sort of energy hit him from the dying body. The Gobi's last wish was not to die, but similar to his pain, which he had noticed during the fight, he wanted to recreate this world, a world they could both live in. Not like this, as people destined to kill each other, but as something more. This world was built of hatred, someone would have to remake it after all..._

* * *

And thus two had become one beating ambition to vanquish this world for good.

* * *

_Like wheels turned in time to change the events of the future, a loud creak could be heard as destiny seemed to turn around. There was a loud crash, like glass shattering and cannons blowing as the keys to the eight doors creaked. A creek and the doors slowly opened, casting rainbow coloured lights in all direction. Stationed like a circle, all rays of light centred to the middle, to shoot up into one large beam. The gates were open, and the ninth guardian was finally leading the summoned powers to one source. To the source they rightfully belonged to. The roads were finally leading the hidden powers to one._

_And it was all over... for there would be no turns after this. _

_A broken promise._

_A broken bond._

_And with the wrong mind opening it, the threads of light turned pitch dark. Only pure souls could ever touch them, and that was only after death, to become one of the many powers that had for centuries kept these gates safe. Cracks and splinters lay below them, showing the evidence it had taken for so many good wills to seal them. The powers were a forbidden part of nature that only nature had shown glimpses of. The chaos would have been unbelievable._

_Mirai: The Future, that would forever the mistakes of the **past**.  
__Sangai: The Past, that would forever be nothing but **pain**.  
__Kunshin: The Pain, that would forever infect the **spirit**.  
__Shinzui: The Spirit, that would forever be lost from **life**.  
__Jinsei: The Life, that would forever be covered by **death**.  
__Shikyo: The Death, that would always be complete **darkness**.  
__Yami: The Darkness, that would forever be the power beyond **light**.  
__Hikari: The Light, that would be the curse of the **future**._

* * *

The chakra emitted from this place was monstrous, indeed Kyuubi could have been completely reborn thinking about all this power. And even though he had managed to summon some of the last remaining fragments within him, none of it would be anywhere near a beast's strength like this.

But he tried over and over again... Jumping at the magnificent fox before him, his teeth and claws tried to dig themselves into the mass of chakra that had become its fur, as well as a thick shield protecting the heart, or rather to say, Kuro's body. Kuro defended himself by ramming his paw into Naruto's left shoulder, near breaking it. A sickening crack could be heard as the bone cracked and Naruto opened his mouth in pain, letting out a soundless scream. Red eyes that were normally blue slitted as he flung his right paw into Kuro, plopping into the thick fur, drawing blood. Kuro howled in pain as well, chakra whirled around them in a circling motion.

The two beasts, demons, gnarled at each other, jumping aside. One was still clenching his yaws in pain, holding his injured arm with his right one. The other was coughing blood. Naruto's attack had obviously damaged him more than it first seemed.

"NO!" screamed the raging fox. "I will not let this take me down!"

Blood dripped from between the long fangs, onto the dark ground. The air around them was thick with hatred and the evil chakra that came from the fox. Naruto growled, moving one paw forward, Kuro did the same, before the two of them, jumped at each other again.

It was as if they did not think clearly, like some outer force had taken command over their minds. Naruto flipped a Kunai out from his pouch. Clawing his way through the mass of chakra, he fought his way down to reach the now dying body of the Akatsuki Leader. Yes, dying, by accepting Kyuubi this far into his own self, the demon fox could eat his soul away, like it had so many times before. Kuro had forgotten many things, by one being that a demon had a mind far more superior than a human. And even though he was controlled by a jutsu created by the Gobi's Biju, a Biju was still human. The awful fate that awaited most Biju was after all, to be eaten by his own inner beast.

Naruto felt a searing pain through his stomach and to his great astonishment, he saw a spike formed of chakra run him through. Grimacing in pain, knowing he had not much time left, he stabbed the stiff body before him right through the heart. A inhuman scream filled the air, alerting everyone around that something had happened. Around them, all shinobi whom were conscious hurried to help. And what they saw was something no one could ever imagine. A great ghost of chakra leaving the Earth, never to be seen again, ready to take on the duty it had so long ignored.

And it left behind two forms. One corpse of something that could no longer be described as human, for Kyuubi's transformation had left many imprints. For example, a thick fury tail, in black.

The other one was Naruto, who now lay in a pool of his own blood. Sakura, who was one of the many people that came to aid him, rushed to see if she could do anything to stop the bleeding before...

...before it would be too late.

Sasuke wanted to do the same, not standing the sight before him. He was restrained by Shikamaru and Neji, both whom were still fine. It was amazing that this battle had not taken their lives, something they could have sworn when they left the village.

Or... perhaps it was the opposite.

Naruto's eyes opened weakly and he looked up to all his friends, his family, the ones he had declared this fight for. Smiling weakly, the blond gave his last sigh, before everything turned black to him. Before he gave in to the overpowering darkness. Before his strength left him and his mind reeled away. Before he fainted and...

_Before he..._

_

* * *

_

_OK, I am evil! Truly evil! Can anyone guess the last word? I bet most don't want to._

_Anyway... sorry about the short chapters, I was simply following my notes I made around half a year ago, or something. Uhm, there is yet a chapter to come after this, then an epilogue and then... goodbye I guess. Then I have a book waiting for me, which has waited all these 2,5 years to be finished._

_Oh well, remember what I said in the intro to this chapter. _

_And I'll see you pretty soon I hope._

_(pats her computer gently)_

_Shitza_


	46. Back in Nirvana

_Major error in the last chapter, or rather in the last notes of the chapter. Millions of apologises to my readers for deceiving them. I know I said there was only 1 chapter and an epilogue left, though to correct things, it's now 1 chapter and an epilogue. I forgot to check my notes when I finished it. _

_Might as well make this clear. _

_Chapter 45 is this chapter. Containing the following details of the previous chapter and I am not spoiling it._

_Chapter 46 is the next to come. A little surprise and something very unusual I don't think has been written about in all of fanfiction. Now, I can be very wrong, and will probably receive a hell of flames for this. _

_The Epilogue is the one that finishes the whole story. And is the only chapter that has no worked out notes, because every time I have started writing about it, I end up scratching all of it again. _

_Now that is settled I have only one thing left to say before continuing the story. Something that has been edging me for a very very long time._

_Sasuke is a true bastard in the manga! And has been so ever since leaving Konoha!_

_I truly apologises to every Sasuke fan out there for saying that. But really, going after your brother when you have so much already! Some people obviously don't know how much they already have._

_Not to mention. Who says his parents or anyone would have been happier with Itachi revenged? If I had been his mother, I would have been a lot happier to know he was yet alive, and that he could keep himself alive. _

_And for the really YAOI obsessed girls. (I am not that desperate) He has Naruto there as well._

_With this said, and almost a page of notes, I leave you to continue the story, after my... hem hem... horrible cliffhanger I think most of you will want to read the rest._

_Shitza_

_Ps: I hope this chapter can make it up for 2 super short chapters... I truly received cramp after writing this. New goal for this fic, to finish it before Christmas._

**Chapter 45**

**Back in Nirvana,**

**And the Aftermath of the Fight**

_Creaking slowly, no mortal eyes could see this and no mortal ears would ever hear it, but everyone could feel it drain through them all. Like a mysterious unseen force driving through their bodies. Yes, the peace was finally restored among the many gates, and the thing that could have been one of the world's greatest catastrophes had been avoided, by a hair. And among this, the raging beast known as the Kyuubi was curled up in front of 8 magnificent gates, all glowing faintly and all guarded by their own personal beast. All from the one tailed badger to the eight tailed snake. _

_And one tail of course directed to the humans responsibility to continue to keep them safe. And in return, the very thing that we call chakra, would forever harmonize with our inner spirits. Because that had been the birth of the chakra. The last tail that guided to the living also brought the first ounces of chakra. That's why it was as dangerous as it was good. _

But it wasn't as if anyone would know that for a long time. Many years would have to pass before this conclusion became clear. For now, one imminent danger had passed and the village was still standing. However, it seemed as if Akatsuki had a very long hand for once the teams got back, they saw several ruined rooftops and some cracked streets, all due to the storms the Akatsuki Leader had created, which seemed to have a long reach. But it was minor compared to the damage that could have been.

After all, no one got hurt. Well... almost no one.

The twelve shinobi had returned like heroes. The worst injured: Neji, Sai, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura and Shino were taken in to the hospital for treatment. Neji's injuries were probably the worst among these, with several broken ribs, and suffering from immense chakra overuse. Tenten's leg was taken care of, and Sai was taken since he had been taken a lot of hits from Kisame. Sakura and Sasuke were mostly fine, unless you of course counted the terrible attacks Kuro had used on them, leaving marks here and there. Shino was not that bad, but the medics wanted to check his leg, the same one Zetsu had put a poisonous vine around. Luckily, there was no poison left.

Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were mainly unhurt. All of them had received bruises, but nothing that needed immediate care. However, each one were given several weeks vacation from missions to regain their strength.

Probably the worst injuries had come to Naruto, and since he no longer had the fox within him, his wounds had not healed for themselves. Sakura had healed a lot of his injuries as they took him back, miraculously he was not dead so far, or was he? To be honest no one knew. His heart was still beating, very slowly, but there were no signs of life coming from him, something taking down everyone's mood. Lying on white sheets in a private room in the hospital, all of the ex-Rookie Nine, Team Gai and Sai had visited him. Sasuke mainly stayed by his bed every day, now he was free to do as he pleased being off missions. The young Uchiha refused to let him go. Naruto's Genin team had come often to hear news, and left flowers and their best wishes. Some times, Dango and Pocky would appear, both looking sadly at his still form, hugging their uncle for support. And it calmed Sasuke some, for the Uchiha was often seen in tears these days. Something he surely would deny later.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Pocky, the youngest said, one night around a week after the Akatsuki incident. Sasuke was home in the mansion, saying goodnight to them. "When will Uncle Naruto come back?" she asked.

Sasuke smiled, hiding his own doubts. "Soon, soon I think."

"When he do, will he stay with us? Will you marry him then? Daddy never married, did you know?"

He was quite shocked to hear such a thing coming from someone who was barely four years old, sometimes Pocky sounded like the smarter of the two girls. "I guess so." he answered back.

She murmured something sleepily, sounding a lot like: "I want my uncle Naruto back."

Sasuke smiled at her. "I know." he said softly back, kissing the top of her head before she yawned widely and swiftly fell asleep. He was about to go back to his own bedroom when he heard very familiar soft step following him.

Dango.

Dango, dressed in a cute pink pyjamas looked a little embarrassed when she asked if she could sleep next to him. Sasuke sighed, nodding a yes. Which was quickly followed by Pocky, who had noticed that her sister was gone and refused to be alone in that big scary lonesome room she was in. It was lucky Naruto lived them so that Sasuke had to buy a doublebed, otherwise his bed would have been really cramped right now. But still, nights were lonesome these days.

'Naruto, when are you going to come home?' he wondered, before falling asleep.

* * *

_'Where am I?'_

_A great fog swirled around him, covering a vast area he could not make out. All he could see was some kind of temple, yet it did not look real. It was all so grey here. So miserable. He recognised it somehow... this gloomy dark world with no life nor death. He had been here before, and he couldn't believe he was here again. Nirvana... the world between the living and the dead. _

"_Oh no, not again." he said sighing. Bright lights swirled above him, something he had not noticed until now. All lights seemed to travel from one part to another. After a while, he saw they were not lights, but the spirits of the people who had died. Yet he was trapped here, he had no idea how to get back this time. _

"_Anyone here?" he asked loudly, but the spirits above him obviously could not hear him. Slowly he walked towards the temple, swirls of the mists dancing around his feet. The journey seemed endless, the temple was further away than he had first thought. _

_On occasion he stopped to look behind himself. An endless sea of mist and fog met his eyes. The temple stood out like a deserted island in the middle of this misty moor. Still, to Naruto, it seemed like paradise. _

_It felt as if hours had passed before he reached the gates to the temple, which were wide open. Yet what met him there was nothing more than a deserted yard. 'Does everything need to be deserted?' he wondered, walking up to the entrance doors. _

_Inside things surely did not look like a temple at all, for there stood nothing more or less that a stone bed, with someone or something on it. Naruto stared at it first, wondering what in the world such a strange object came from, but then again, wasn't all of this strange? _

_Carved in stone, or had it just turned into stone, lay a beautiful figure. Hands rested upon the flat chest, like a prayer to the unseen skies, the eyes were closed and the long hair was even lying shielding parts of his left eye. He looked old, probably around eighty, yet he was made out of stone. He wondered who could have carved such a masterpiece, though he knew little about these things. _

_It touched his soul._

_Like he had seen this person before. _

_He was so caught up with everything around him, that he failed to notice the faint sounds of footsteps echoing towards him. Not until someone touched him did he notice, and the person standing there surely surprised him, when he shouldn't be. After all, they had met once before. _

"_Kaasan?" he said. For some reason tears formed within his blue eyes... both blonds embraced each other warmly. Both were crying, out of joy as well as sorrow, for Uzumaki Tsukiko had never wanted to see her son among the dead, not while he was still young. She had hoped till the last, since he last stumbled here, that he would remain living and be happy. _

_The two of them did not notice a second person arriving, and when Naruto finally looked up he could barely speak. Blond hair, so unalike his own, blue eyes and that sort of cocky yet gentle smile that belonged to none other than their Fourth Hokage, his uncle._

"_Ojisan?" he said, seeing his uncle for the first time. Arashi spread his arms, embracing his young nephew warmly. Arashi did not look much different from himself. They had the same blond hair, the same blue eyes, the same radiance of mischief yet confidence that they were well known of. The largest difference between them seemed to be Naruto's whisker-like scars on his cheeks. Arashi touched them, tracing them with his fingers before hugging him close. _

"_I'm sorry!" he said, an apology that had waited for near 20 years. Naruto nodded, hugging back. He could not make himself feel angry, though he probably had all the reasons in the world, though the better of him seemed to dominate his mind. After all, he wouldn't be the one he was, if it had not started like this. _

_But he couldn't help but to wonder:_

"_Why?"_

_Arashi blinked. _

"_Why me?" he asked again, staring his uncle into the eyes. A honest question that were waiting for a long wanted answer. _

_The blond Hokage seemed to chuckle slightly. "You would probably not believe me if I told you... yet I owe you an explanation, don't I?"_

_Naruto nodded slowly. _

"_Somewhat more than 17 years ago, I found out something lovely. My little sister (he looked at Tsukiko) had found a good husband and was expecting her first. It was only a few years after I had received my post as the Hokage, gradually, it was something extraordinary, the Hokage's sister expected a baby, she became quite well known the village for it. _

_Of course, by the same time, like so often in any shinobi village, we were in war with the Hidden Grass, some random squabble had turned into one of the smaller wars involving only a few clans, but as their Kage I had to keep myself informed on the progress and defeats. After a while however, it seemed our village was losing and as it would put the whole village on such shame, losing such easy battles, I decided to end it by myself. I well... killed the son to Kusagakure's leader, and he did not take that lightly. _

_We signed a peace treaty between the two villages, and Kusa had to give up some of their farms for us. But as you can guess, they could not forgive me for what I did. They sent a numerous amount of shinobi to get me out of the way. For a while it was quite troublesome getting out from the house without getting stabbed in the back. _

_With these many spies around the village, I knew my sister would not be safe, especially you. An unborn child and the Hokage's sister would have been the perfect bait to throw me off balance, and arrange a final blow. I cared a lot for my sister, thus I started to destroy a lot of things around me. And parts of it was your relationship to me, I could not allow them to harm you. _

_I guess that stress caught up with me in the nights, I started to dream about you. Most often I saw the nightmare when they found the connection, and I would find yours and your mother's blood on the floor before me. Yet a few weeks before Kyuubi showed up, I had a second dream. I saw myself sealing that horrorfying beast inside you. I saw you grow up, not like a happy child, but as a child who learned the hard way to live. A child that was thrown into the corners, but struggled to the open fields. I saw you gain many friends, find love, it was what I wanted for you. _

_I guess my dreams were some sort of vision. I hope you can forgive my foolish mistakes. It was really my fault you became what you became."_

_And Naruto could then figure out the rest. Driven by the fear for the future and for the hopes of making up for his mistakes, the Yondaime had sealed Kyuubi in him. Indeed, the beast had been something horrible to live with, he had not known for years that it lived within him. It took a while to get used to it, and he soon learned to control it somewhat. Naruto smiled, one of his typical confident smiles that radiated from him. His uncle looked a little startled, he had not expected it. 17 years in death had made him realise a lot. _

"_I guess... "Naruto started to say something to brighten his long lost family up, "I can accept that as an answer."_

_Arashi laughed, hugging his nephew closer. His mother took a white napkin from her pocket, drying the tears from her eyes. _

* * *

Not much changed around him. The now pale blond lay in a private room, on occasion a nurse would come to check for any differences. Most often Tsunade came in to place her warm hand on his forehead to check for any improvements, often followed by Shizune who stood behind her, looking worried as well. The room smelled strongly from different flowers and if you looked at the small table, it was full of flowers in all sizes and shapes. Several daffodils from Sakura, tulips from Tenten, Hinata had given him a small bouquet of wild flowers she and her sister had picked outside the village. Ino had turned up with a marvellous bouquet, and a wishing you well card. Other girls had come and left, all bringing flowers with them. The boys preferred not to bring such flashy things, but here and there you could spot something. For example: some sunflowers from Iruka, an orchid from Kakashi, some strange assortment of bright blue flowers from his subordinates, and a small bouquet of forget-me-not from Sasuke (who had been assisted by Pocky and Dango in picking them).

Tsunade sighed, once again sitting by his side, checking his health. After the fight, she had been very worried about him turning up having lost so much blood. There had been several operations and a lot of medicine to make sure he would survive, now all they did was to wait. Once more, he had ended up in a coma, and who knew when he would wake up again.

The blond kage put her hand on top of his warm forehead, her hand glowed softly for a few minutes during the everyday check. She was looking for any kind of disturbance, any kind of evidence that he would soon wake up. Every day she did this, doing the little she could. Comas were among the few things she had still not managed to cure. There were ways, yes, amplifying healing chakra in the precise spot you could force a person back, but she did not do that often. If anything went wrong, as the method was pretty imprecise, if worst, she could kill her patient. And she hoped that she wouldn't have to do anything rash, she normally gave her patients some months to awaken, but if nothing changed, she would be forced to do it.

"Hurry up and get well." she whispered to him, kissing his forehead before leaving. A single tear trickled down her chin. Silently she dug the small necklace she had given him so long ago. Another tear fell, because she was actually relieved. Though all misfortune, there was still hope. And for once, she felt like she had made the right choice. Drying her tears with the back of her sleeve, she left the room. Her eyes were still watery when Sasuke appeared wondering if anything had changed.

"I am afraid not, Sasuke." she answered. "I'll give him a few more months, after all, it was quite the injury he had."

The raven haired teen nodded, but it did not make him feel any better. It only made him even more anxious.

The waiting room was like every day now, unusually occupied. As far as the doctors and nurses of this ward could tell, there had never been a patient before where there had been so many visitors 24h a day. For the moment Hinata, accompanied with Neji and Lee, were waiting for Sasuke to finish his daily visit. Ino was sitting beside Sai, both pretty silent, but content to be there together. Both had been awfully worried about each other, on a happier aspect, having fought so far from each other without a word, they decided to move in together in Sai's apartment. Sakura was there as well, but currently had to check on another patient.

In Naruto's room, Sasuke entered silently, closing the door behind him. His dark eyes were unreadable, but his mouth twitched a little. So many days had passed ever since the battle, and still nothing.

The dark haired teen sat down beside his love, silently stroking his hair. Hearing the quiet yet firm breathing he calmed down slightly, happy to know Naruto seemed fine. He knew Tsunade had told him over and over that he would be fine, that there was nothing to worry about. But still, he couldn't help but to worry.

"Ohayo , Naruto." he said softly, speaking to him. Telling him all the news since the previous day. How Dango was soon starting the Academy, how Pocky had successful punched a boy that was evil towards her, having called her a stupid girl. And mostly of all, about everyone around him, and that everyone missed him. Bending over him, he gave a soft kiss on his mouth, content to feel the soft lips on his.

He swore to himself and on his parent's grave, as soon as Naruto would awaken, that he would marry him. That they would never be apart from this day. Being the second time without the blond was like pure torture to his soul, he knew he loved him, he knew there would probably not be anyone else. He knew the day he would finally be put to rest, he would be put beside him, so that they would always be together.

Always...

A soft murmur was heard from the blond's mouth, Sasuke blinked before standing up, his heart made a flip in his chest. He took the blond's hand, holding it firmly, trying to send his own wishes to him from the tightness of his grip.

* * *

_Nirvana was getting crowded, or so it felt. He had no idea of how much time that had passed, but he figured it had to be several days. People he knew, people who had had been his friends, his teachers, his family whom all had died had appeared, all surrounded him. _

_Mainly the Uzumaki and Kazama families had arrived, and the sea of people were mostly blonds of all sizes and shapes. Relatives as far as 12 generations back had appeared, all wearing similarities. Blue eyes seemed to be one of the many traits. _

_Old friends had arrived just a shortly, like Gaara, who looked better than ever, even smiling. The red haired ex Kazekage looked well rested, healthy and far more radiant than he had done while he was still alive. Old enemies had come as well, Itachi from the Moon together with his pet weasel stood in one corner, talking to Haku. Zabusa stood close watching his student. The Sandaime was there, smiling widely, happiness radiating in his old face. As well as a third Kage, the old Amekage they had met in the Hidden Rain. Her wounds were all gone and she looked unusually young for such an old lady. _

_And more people were coming for each minute. Naruto saw Sasuke's parents standing near the entrance. Mikoto, his mother, waved at him as her husband lead her away. Naruto could see where Sasuke and Itachi got their attitude from, and it made him laugh._

_As well as it made him sad, for he had no idea how to return from this strange and grey world. Last time his grandmother had told him simply to go home, but he couldn't remember how he had done it. Speaking of which, he had not seen his grandmother at all among the mass of Uzumakis in the crowd. He wondered why. _

"_She couldn't come." he voice told him and he looked back to see a dark haired man standing behind him. He didn't recognise him, even if he somehow felt he should. For one reason, his face was shaped so likely his own. _

_The older man bowed lightly. "My wife wanted to, but she could not come here. You see, to allow you to come home again, she sacrificed her right to travel past the first portal. She will forever be fated to remain dead, not even reincarnation can be an option. _

_Naruto blinked. "Ojiisan?" (Grandfather)_

"_Hai" the elder man answered. "I am Uzumaki Kouji, husband to Uzumaki Rei. I told her I would come to see you in her place."_

_Naruto nodded slowly. The elder Uzumaki walked closer to him, placing his firm strong hand on his shoulder. _

"_You made us all very proud." he said in a whisper, so that none but Naruto heard him. "However, you must go back again, your time has still not come."_

"_How?" Naruto asked. _

"_I asked an old friend to help us in this." the elder Uzumaki answered back, nodding towards the entrance where a very familiar face had appeared. Naruto's eyes widened as a mass of white hair like a mane, a grinning expression and the familiar scent of women and alcohol hit him. _

"_Jiraya-sensei!?" Naruto said gaping. _

_Jiraya was leering over the heads of the crowd until he spotted Naruto and his grandfather in the centre of the mass. The toad-sannin grinned even wider, making his way through the crowd. People literally made their best to give him room since an occasional distant relative was suddenly thrown into the air. Naruto was still in shock, not to mention he had not closed his mouth and was gaping like a fish. Jiraya, who still was taller than him, looked down at him and snapped:_

"_Close your mouth kid, before you swallow a fly or something."_

_Naruto obeyed immediately. He couldn't believe he saw Jiraya again, though he shouldn't be so surprised, after all his sensei had been dead for a while now. _

_Jiraya was looking at him, having him turn around once or twice for an closer inspection. _

"_Nah, was this all I could do. Well at the very least you seem to have gotten a little thicker, just don't get fat. Girls won't like that... or wait a minute... oh, almost forgot. You and the Uchiha brat hooked up, didn't you?"_

_Naruto nodded, collecting the few decent thoughts in his head he decided not to look stupid anymore, at least not to the person who was one of his best teachers. _

"_I could say the same to you, sensei. Are the dead girls as sexy as the living ones? You seem a little dusty if I could say so for myself."_

_Jiraya laughed at him, patting him on the shoulder. "Now, that's more like the kid I got to know. Blond hair, blue eyes and one hell out of attitude." The toad sannin grinned at him. "From the looks of things, sure sounds like you'll be ready to take over old Tsunade's throne. She will be quite pleased. Well, first we should probably try to get you home, shouldn't we?"_

_The white haired man put his hand inside his yukata, digging after something. "Aha!" he said taking out an old battered hitaiate. _

"_D'you remember this?" he asked holding it for him to see. _

_Naruto smiled, indeed he did. From several years back._

**Flashback**

_It had been a very rough three-month period for them, even Jiraya had felt the time take its edge on him. The two of them, teacher and student, had been travelling for quite some time between the different villages, a spying mission for Tsunade to find out more about some of the smaller villages. Only problem was that Jiraya was a little too well known, it had proven harder than it seemed. _

_For the moment they were in a village called the Hidden Ribbon, Injukagure. It was actually not much of a shinobi village, they only had about 15 shinobi and all of them were none better than Chuunin. No, what interested Jiraya the most, was that rumours had reached them of an all female village, and indeed it was all female. Every person living there was a woman/girl. In other words, Jiraya's perverted paradise. _

_Naruto had not been such a fan of coming here, yet the visit paid of. Being in such an unprotected village where none (for once) seemed to recognise him, he showed Naruto something of deep interest. His own old hitaiate. He told the impatient blond that if he ever wanted to become the next Kage, he would have to become stronger than him. And the day he would be, Jiraya would give him his old headband. _

_The same day they had sparred with no rules except that they would not kill each other, and Jiraya had won easily. It had spurred Naruto to do much better, knowing he had a long way to go. After all, as long as there were obstacles in his way, he would constantly need to become better and better._

**End Flashback**

"_Yes, I do remember." Naruto answered. Jiraya bent closer to him, whispering in his ear._

"_I've put a Jutsu on this that will take you back to the living." he said. _

"_You can still use Jutsus after death?" Naruto asked._

"_Yes, or what would the benefits for a shinobi be? Except that the gods of death don' seem to like us doing them. However, once you touch this, it will guide you back to your body. But, it will also erase your memories from this place, as you are probably the first person to ever come here twice. The Deathgods don't want you knowing too much. If you want to stay a little longer, I will wait here until you are ready to leave."_

_Naruto shook his head. "I am ready. I have people waiting for me at home. Sensei, can you tell everyone I am sorry."_

"_They already know that, Naruto. Are you ready?"_

"_Yes"_

_Jiraya handed him the old headband and it started to glow brilliantly blue. He could feel as if his whole soul was split into a million pieces as his soul was taken painfully back to the now moving form of his body. Pieces of his memory seemed to wipe away, all those relatives he had seen diminished from his memories piece by piece until there was nothing left than the sheer determination to return. _

_His soul seemed to finally be whole when he reached his destination, a small room in the hospital of Konoha were he lay, now murmuring something softly. There were people there, many of his friends stood watching him. Sasuke sat by his side, and Dango and Pocky sat by his feet, all watching him softly. _

"_I am back." he said as his soul finally returned to his body._

* * *

It had been three months since the battle, and he was still not awake. Ever since Sasuke had come telling Tsunade that he was awakening the whole village was in uproar. Every day the small room was stuffed with people wanting to be the first ones to see him awake. The news about the battle were legendary, the 12 shinobi in those fights were the village's heroes. And of course, the greatest hero was none other than Naruto, who for each day seemed to gain more and more popularity, at least among the youngest generations whom all were adoring him. The young students in the Academy took turns to play his events, and all wanted to play the hero. And Lee, who was their friend, was more than delighted to retell the story, with a little spice of course!

Literally, as the blue eyes started to flutter awake, the news spread quickly. It was Dango who first noticed and gave out a squeal of surprise. Blue confused eyes looked around as the room broke out in a loud cheer. His friends whom were present, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke all fought their way towards him. Sasuke of course didn't have to fight, no more than his nieces whom were the quickest in hugging him. The dark teen bent close to his lover kissing him, relief spreading over his body making him near faint. Sakura and Ino both jumped to hug him, near strangling him in the process. Neji and Shikamaru kept some distance. Neji was smiling warmly and Shikamaru said some things before hurrying to alert their Kage, as well as the rest of the village. Naruto was awake, that was news indeed.

As for Sasuke, who kept a little distance between himself and the blond, fearing Sakura's and Ino's mega crushing hugs fiddled with a ring in his pocket. He would have wanted to say this to his blond now, but it seemed he could not get his wish all the time. He was just happy it was all over for now, Akatsuki were finally defeated, there were no immediate dangers to the village other than what the other villages around them. And Naruto was awake again.

He would have wanted to propose now, but he guessed it would have to wait until later in the evening, as soon as things had calmed down. At least until the feast started and hopefully they would find somewhere to be alone.

_TBC_

* * *

_Aah... my fingers hurt... been typing too much!_

_Oh well, just wanted to finish this, had a mega urge to continue writing, and couldn't stop myself. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. _

_Oh well... gotta get going. Gonna get some ice-cream or something, as a reward for being fast for once. I must make up for the near half-year wait you guys had to suffer._

_'Till next time._

_Shitza_


	47. As the Season Fall

_Sorry for the wait for such a short chapter again, couldn't figure out how to end it properly, and I will probably edit it someday. I would like to thank you all for more than 200 reviews, and near 70 000 hits. It has made me very happy that so many different readers have read and appreciated it, counting this among tall my work, I barely even had any flames at all. (And I could have sworn there would be many). _

_(Bows)_

_Thank you!_

_Ps: I forgot to add this last time, the mysterious end of chapter 44 would have been:_

_Before he..._

_...returned to Nirvana (for the second time in his life.)_

_Pps: Sorry for the delay, and the shortness._

**Chapter 46**

**As the Season Fall,**

**A New Beginning and a Wedding**

Smoothly... nah, far from that.

Or at least that's what Ino thought hurrying the road with a bouquet of flowers that a certain someone had ordered. As she hurried she passed workers, constructors, and Genin who were all ordered to help with the reconstructions of Konoha. Yet, when they first came back, the mess had been even worse.

Rooftops lay ruined on the grounds, almost all the windows were cracked and the great hurricane that had swept over the village had gone so far to overflow a few basements and storerooms, creating a hell out of everything. Trees lay piled at each other, almost creating a tunnel from where they fell, the few buildings that were still standing, and not so damaged was amazingly enough the Hospital and Tsunade's office. And parts of the Academy.

While they all had been out fighting, it seemed as if Kuro's storms had reached out even here. They were later informed that the precise amount of terror had been caused by several tornadoes and high stormy winds. The village had been near flattened, if any opponent villages would have attacked, there would have been nothing left.

Fortunately that had not happened, because many countries had been taken by likening storms. The Hidden Mist for example was recovering from immense floods and The Hidden Sand were digging their survivors out from the desert. In the Hidden Rock they were busy moving huge rocks out from the roads and the Hidden Cloud still shook from their last earthquake. With all this, a peace treaty had been signed between all the Hidden villages to wait for further wars until they were all back on their feet. Each and everyone knew that if any kind of shinobi army left their village, it would probably be so weak it would take only 1 shinobi from another village to flatten it.

But all of course not everything was all dark and gloomy. In Konoha, while the repairs were still up, something much more delightful was about to start. Which is why Ino was in such a hurry to make it in time. Shortly after Naruto had awoken, actually during the feast they held the very same day, Uchiha Sasuke, the ex-loner and by that time more known as Naruto's boyfriend, had finally gotten his guts to propose to him and ask for his hand. After several quiet minutes, in which only the sounds of Chouji gushing down food was heard, Naruto had said yes, much to everyone's relief as well as joy. Sasuke though had never seemed happier and been quite demonstrating it as well. The wedding was to be hold today, only two weeks after the incident.

Dashing down the street she suddenly saw Sakura appear from one of the doors, carrying several packages tucked in under her arm. Both she, as well as Lee, were helping Naruto dress for the ceremony. Ino knew that package contained a blue kimono for the blond to wear. Blue that would perfectly match his eyes.

Ino chuckled remembering the last two weeks, the fights, the arguments and the laughter as well. Some people could hardly say those two were in love in the way they fought, while those who knew better did. A good fight always helped to loosen the thickness in the air, and they had to arrange a lot. Which names to pick, whom would be invited to the wedding, preparations for the wedding and the feast held afterwards and who would keep Dango and Pocky under their wings while the newly weds would have... what do you call it again... oh yes, some time for themselves.

It became agreed, after a lot of arguments in which the frequent words of "I love you too" had been used over several dozen times, that Naruto (much reluctantly) would change his name to Uchiha, but his family symbol (the swirl) would be shared among the other fan symbols in the Uchiha area, as a reminder of a certain someone who got his guts to marry into this particular unusual family. As for guests, all their friends had been invited to the wedding ceremony, yet the banquet was hold for everyone in the village. Another arrangement made was the kimonos, in which Naruto would be dressed in blue, Sasuke in royal red.

And as for the little ones, when Ino had heard the fiery arguments that there was no way in hell that Sasuke would agree to let Lee keep an eye on them (who had seemed to be the only one with time to spare), she volunteered to help, even let them stay over at her and Sai's place. That seemed to calm things down, and it was the last argument they had for a while, more would probably come soon enough.

Everyone knew in the village that newly-weds preferred their first night for themselves, no more details adding in this topic. (A/N: You know I've got to keep to the age rate in this story.)

About two hours later the newly dressed Naruto walked towards the carriage, which was pulled by two running shinobi of Chuunin rank. Tsunade had seemed to be a little interested in this wedding herself, and being the current Kage she could order people around a lot, and in this case she did. Naruto sat down, together with Lee and Sakura, dressed in green and soft red respectively. Sasuke, who had been attended by the Hyuuga family (mainly Neji and Hinata) would already be at the temple by now.

History books would one day describe this as one of the most glorious weddings in Konoha's history, which of course is nothing more than simply overdoing by the authors. However, it was grand and spectacular for sure. As Naruto and Sasuke exchanged their Sake there were several among the younger female population who fainted. When the rings were exchanged chime bells echoes in the village, all though only a few witnessed it. Naruto's Genin team, who were invited, but felt a little weird standing among all of those "heroes" of their village, had prepared a most amazing display of fireworks as hours later, when the sun was down, rained over the village in cascades of bright light, fountains of sparkling diamonds and swirls of cartwheeling rockets.

(A/N: Yes, I know I rounded this one up. If you want to know the full details of a wedding, scroll down to the bottom of the page, I included some stuff about weddings ceremony, the rest below however is mainly made up myself. Too lazy at the moment to find out every detail, beside, this is a fictional world.)

The feast was held at the central open square in Konoha, were people most often used to put up shop tables and sales. But today everything was cleared out to allow several long tables with huge mountains of food. Several miko, priestesses were hired to play wonderful enchanting music as the feast lasted all night. A huge bonfire was lit in the centre of everything, where people, both shinobi and villagers, danced like a mass of coloured ants. Ino, dressed in soft yellow and Sai, dressed in blue-grey, danced while same time keeping their promise to the married to keep their eyes on the girls. Dango, in azure and Pocky, in pink, were dancing in circles, though they often bumped into people.

Chouji occupied the main food table and Shikamaru had refused dancing with several girls, claming he was not feeling all too well, when he in fact was being lazy. Hinata and Neji danced, but sooner switched to partner Tenten and Kiba.

The last guests left the feast as early as 6am next morning and that's when the strolling shinobi picked him up. He was the barman at the Sake-stand and was too drunk to notice the arising sun. Sasuke and Naruto had left long ago, were probably asleep in each other's arms by now, everything had turned back to normal, to peace... or at least for a while.

No one, within Konoha would ever forget this story, or the terror as this story would one day be known as the Storm of the Rising Sun. Akatsuki may now be history, but there would still be many battles to fight, many victories to claim, and many more losses to encounter and experience. And to think, that one boy who only about a year ago had had nothing in his life that could make him live, the return of his best friend, nowadays husband, could change so much and turn the wheels around again.

Because a year is a cycle of incredible adventures. And the years go on, the life continues. And we have finally come to end this long story.

As the Season Fall.

**The End**

_-almost-_

_**Wedding Notes**_

_**Japanese Weddings, through Shintoism**_

_**In traditional Japanese weddings things differ from our modern western. I decided to make things as accurate as I could, even though I've never seen one myself. Bride and groom are dressed in colour, my guess is because colour has been seen as something rich and rare as it was mainly the royalties who could wear it. Red is among one of the more exclusive. Now though, the brides often choose white (yet in Chinese Funerals (and no, I don't know the differences in this so I am just guessing) the colour white is a colour of death.**_

_**The ceremony is normally performed at the presence of both families (as both parties families are dead in this story I decided to make it among their friends). They perform a ceremony called San-san-kudo, which involves a three-times-three exchange of Sake, lead by a priest.**_

_**The wedding is often as well attended by Miko, priestesses who can be notified as they wear red (skirt) and white(blouse) dresses. These are the ones who serve the Sake.**_

_**These days Shinto weddings often includes exchanging of rings. The whole ceremony ends with the newly-weds offering twigs of "Sakaki" sacred tree to the gods to end the whole thing. **_

_**After that guests and family are welcomed to a great feast, which can involce around 20-200 guests. **_

_End Notes:_

_OK, I am crying at the moment. And don't try to make me feel better 'cause that won't work. I always cry when I end a story like this. I am sad though, that the last chapter turned so short, because the last part of the chapter will be included in the epilogue instead. It didn't fit to put them here. Mind you, I haven't written notes for the epilogue, after all this time I haven't been able to decide how to end it all._

_Thanks for every review, every comment and everyone who has clicked to read this story till the end. There is a epilogue after this, but it's nothing more than what JK Rowling would have done it, to enclose this story a few years later. Though it won't be that long after. 12 years from where we are now._

_Until next time take care! I am going to post personal thanks later on my livejournal. _

_Love_

_Shitza_


	48. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**12 years later**

12 years pass before you know it, yet much stays the same. The houses are the same, the streets are the same, but the people walking on it are much older, somewhat wiser and somewhat changed as years have flown pass. But many things stays just as it always has been, for example, the village was still forever protected by the ninjas and their Kage.

The sun shone brightly through the windows and Uchiha (Uzumaki) Naruto was finishing the last of todays boring yet completely normal paperwork. A pile of reports lay near the green cup of tea his new assistant (Hyuuga Hanabi) had brought him. Hanabi may be a few years younger, but she was forever loyal and did everything she asked, or almost everything. She was damn clever as well, something he not always appreciated whenever she found his perverted books once written by his late Sensei Jiraya.

Tsunade had retired five years previously, leaving him this spot saying she felt ready to head back to the world again, there were still people who needed to fill their wallets with her cash. But something that had changed was that she kept closer contact the village, leaving reports from wherever she travelled, often with a little heart in the corner just for him. She had not felt bad for leaving her post as Kage, on the contrary she was very happy to do so. With that he had become Konoha's youngest Hokage ever, only 24 years old, even younger than his uncle, the Fourth. He was now 29, as old as his uncle had been reaching this post, and he sure was proud he had reached his dreams. It had not been easy, but well worth it.

Not that we should say he had given up dreaming, but he many other things to care for. And one of them stood at this very moment outside his door, quite anxious to enter.

Like Uchiha Suota had to worry for long, when shrill voices belonging to Uchiha Dango, now 17 years old, and Uchiha Pocky, 15, barged straight into the office, completely ignoring the faces of several ANBU whom were looking oddly at them. Souta stumbled in by the mere force of his sisters death hook on the door.

"Dad, we want a new mission!" Pocky was first to say. "Delivering packages to Suna, let the Genin do that! I'm Chuunin, remember?"

"Yeah, and why in hell do I have to come with her? I'm Jounin since four years back, why do I have to go?"

Naruto grimaced as his cute "daughters'" voices ascended another tone before he finally decided to take matters in his own hands, knowing the shinobi outside the smashed door, would soon have to cover their ears listening to this racket. A gust of wind caught the two angry sisters, stumbling them down to the floor as he spoke calmly.

"Your father thought it would be a good thing to give you that mission, or do I recall several burnt scrolls when we last left you home-alone...?"

Both sisters looked at each other, their faces sulked but they knew their Kage, as well as father, was right. Only two weeks ago, when Sasuke had joined him as escort to make a peace treaty with the Hidden Mist, they returned to find the house with burn-marks. It turned out later their daughters were practising Jutsus (inside) and the flames had caught up with some valuable scrolls that were turned into a pile of ashes. Naruto had had a good laugh at this, but Sasuke sure wasn't pleased, saying he did not need another troublemaker in the house and would have grounded both, if they did not have missions. So, to punish them further, seeing them being so happy to be allowed outside, Naruto had given them this simple mission.

"I am glad that's settled, fill in your report and dash home. I recall Sasuke had one or two things to say about the mess in your rooms. I think it's best to go back before it will b another week of staying home, don't you?"

Both girls raised their hands in salute and dashed off, leaving their stunned little brother behind.

Souta waited until his sisters were out from hearing range, made sure the door was closed before he crawled up to his father's lap. The boy was seven now, though it was eleven years since Naruto had approached sakura with the idea of letting him and Sasuke have a child of their own, as he was sure Sasuke would want that as well. The two of them had done many hours of research upon birth processes, DNA structures and how they could do this and succeed without creating some sort of monster or mistake. Using new Jutsus, samples of both males and then being assisted by Sasuke old babysitter, or nanny who was more than happy to help her masters in this task, June 11, Uchiha Souta was born, the first child in history born of two fathers.

(A/N: Got the idea from an article a few years back about a lesbian pair who were going to have a baby together, I don't know how they did it though... the article disappeared long ago)

The young boy whispered something in his father's ear. Naruto listened intently, having promised his son once he would always listen when he had something to say, and he simply smiled. He guessed the boy got his brain from Sasuke, as the young boy whispered his yearly report, being top of class and having full marks in everything. Though Souta did not look like the usual Uchihas, with blue eyes instead of black, he still inherited most from them, even the soon to come Sharingan. Naruto was proud though, that Souta took his happy expressions from him, trying to stay positive.

Naruto kissed his son on the forehead, feeling quite proud and happy, things seemed to remain as a happy day after all. Outside the window, many familiar faces rushed past. Ino and Sai with their daughter Miu, Sakura and Lee, who finally decided to engage and later marry with their two sons, however Naruto had been sad to hear the marriage wasn't going as well as everyone had pleased. Neji, with his three children, nowadays the Head of the Hyuuga Clan, and the most powerful Hyuuga. Hinata with her son, who was married to a member of the Fujioka Clan from Tsuchi. Kiba, with two daughters whom reminded themselves of their father so much it sometimes grew on Naruto's nerves. Shino with another son, as silent as ever. Tenten had three sons whom were a lot like their mother, except for the fact they were less feminine. Chouji, who married a restaurant owner's daughter, happily well fed and with a son who was quite alike him and his apatite. Shikamaru (partly retired since working full time was too troublesome) had a daughter with a widowed woman, and rumours said another one was on its way, if Shikamaru could choose, it would be a boy.

Naruto smiled, whispering something back to his son which made the young boy smile happily. He quickly jumped out from his father's lap, raised his hand in a quick salute and then dashed home to tell his other father the great news. Though that might take a little while longer since Sasuke had returned home from a truly difficult mission and had requested a day off to get some well deserved rest. It's not like every day that you escort priestesses through half the country with several demons at your heals. Ever since the nine tailed demons had been taken back, reports came that small ugly demons made their appearances more often that these days, even Genin had to be cautious.

Naruto chuckled at the speed his son scooted of in. He was about to close the door himself when a very familiar face appeared. It was Sakura, nowadays Head Medic at the Hospital, dragging her youngest son with her and carrying a big stack of papers under her arm.

"Why was Souta in such a hurry?" she asked. "He near knocked us over hurrying... wherever he was going."

Naruto smiled. "His report arrived today." he answered.

"And, did he do good?"

Naruto chuckled. "Just like his father."

Sakura sighed. "Man, we don't need another avenger you know."

That made both of them laugh.

* * *

Later that same evening when the kids had gone to sleep (though neither Naruto or Sasuke knew that Dango and Pocky stayed up longer faking sleep, reading the latest edition of No. 1 Ninja, top magazine for the top ninjas (and coolest, and of course best looking) in the country.) Both men were sitting outside under the Japanese Willow. Above them the sky was clear, no clouds and the stars shone brightly. 

Sasuke was gazing intensely into Naruto's blue eyes. He felt so content and calm holding his blond in his arms. For 12 years they had been married, in a longer time they had shared so much together. He knew that Naruto had often told him that there was nothing to thank from him, saying the blond was as happy as himself with everything so far in their united life. Smiling softly, moving closer to his blond, to once more, like every night in his life, past and present, kiss his blond good night.

**THE END**

_

* * *

_

_Could say millions of things, but I guess this will have to do. Thank you all for a wonderful time at I hope we will all meet again someday._

_Love_

_Shitza_

Ps: For selective thanks for every reviewer in this story, go to my livejournal account on:

hxtxtxpx:x/x/xluminoustarismax.xlivejournalx.xcomx/

Remove all the 'x's. The same page can be found at my Bio if you are too lazy or short on time.

Ps: anonymous reviewer: jasper xavier, might want to check my livejournal account since I've left a specific reply for all of your questions...


End file.
